Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order
by Devi77
Summary: Here's the adventures of Sam and Dean as they have been reincarnated two thousand years in the future, but with some scary monsters that are put into play. It's my take on the adventures in outer space with the Winchesters in it.
1. A Simple Man of Letters

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Man of Letters**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a long way towards the future. In two thousand years, my older brother and I were reborn, but with one catch: we were immortal and can never age as we were still wandering around in a dimension known only as the Middle Ground as well as the vast universe that came along with it. Even though it had been two thousand years since our toil and passing, we were destined to be reborn as we saw many humans travel to many planets beyond our Solar System. Even though mankind has expanded beyond the stars, that didn't mean that there would be evil that followed. It was my job not only as a hunter, but a Man of Letters to chronicle everything that I come across, for it would be suitable information that was never to be taken lightly.

It was a duty that I had on my shoulders as I was studying and cataloguing at the fort on such a frozen planet known only as Gehenna. It was a wasteland of sorts as it was also home to some of the worst of the worst. Yes, it was home, but I had to endure the fort and the frozen weather of all sorts..., and I even had to contend with my older brother, Dean. He was the only family I had as he was also my partner and protector as well. Still, he was the soldier who was promoted on and off on the battlefield as I was stuck doing the cleaning and cataloguing in the fort. It was our life, but we had to obey orders from our superior officer, Lord Sylvanus. He was the top dog of the fort on this frozen planet, but we all had to do as we were told or else we would be tossed out in the cold.

The life of someone that came from the Order of Letters wasn't something of a godsend, but there are those that were more than likely to be offering their lives into serving such an order. As for me, however, I was busy cleaning up the rooms as I was sweeping the floors. The place for cleanliness had to be a proper standard as I finished up by making the beds with clean bedclothes. By the time I was finished, I returned to my own room near the broom closet as I sat down on my own bed. I was exhausted from my daily chores as I was about to go into one of the bathrooms to clean up myself. With my clothes stripped off, I placed them into the hamper as I later turned on the hot water in the bathtub. I was inside of the bathtub as I was soaking in the hot water when it filled up. By the time the water reached its limit, I turned off the faucet as I was grabbing the soap and hair care so I could clean myself up.

The soapy lather of both hair care and the soap in my hands did wonders on me as I later rinsed off in the bathtub. Just as I was about to get out of the tub, I heard the door open as I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom. Turning around, I noticed that Dean entered into the bathroom as he was most likely to be telling me about his efforts into being in the ranks of the higher-ups. He was glad to be home before the next blizzard hit the fort as he wanted to tell me all about it.

"I've been selected to be part of the Hunter Corps, Sammy," he said as he sat down on a stool.

"Do you have to intrude?" I said as I was starting to get a little testy.

"Hey, I've been on missions just to hunt things and save lives here. You should at least give me some credit in order to have all the comforts inside."

"Well, I've been busy cataloguing and cleaning the fort while Lord Sylvanus has been barking orders and living the good life."

"Speaking of 'good life,' you should at least have some bath toys to play with."

"Dean, I'm not a kid anymore. We've been here the moment we lost our parents, but we're still in the Order of Letters just like everyone else."

"Hey, our past lives didn't live such a fruitful outcome, but at least we've got a fresh start in such an age where everyone has left Earth and went beyond the stars. Hell, all I want is to kick some ass and take notes, but on this frozen planet, we're still the odd ones out in the matter."

"Dean, all you do is kick some ass."

"By the way, dinner in the mess hall's almost ready. You gonna come out of the bath or what?"

"I'll do that whenever I get out, alright?"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Dean left the bathroom as I finished up in the bathtub. With the water drained, I got out of there as I wrapped myself in a towel. It wasn't long until I went to my room where the bathroom was connected to as I got on some clean nightclothes complete with a white kimono robe. With the cold air coming from outside, I made sure to put on socks and slippers as I later put on my overrobe and went out into the halls of the fort. The fort itself was bleak as it had the simple aquarian star etched on the walls, for it was another place for those who served the Order of Letters. By the time we reached the mess hall, it was packed as everyone else got the same meal. It was a dinner that consisted of roast venison with vegetables as it was being served for everybody. As usual, everyone got their fair share, but I was always the last one to get my fill of any kind of meal as I sat down at a table next to the window. It was peaceful as I didn't have anyone to bother me while I was eating..., except for Dean, that is...

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat at the main table like the rest of us grunts?" he asked as he sat down at the other side of the table with his own meal. "You just can't be the odd one out forever, you know."

"Dean, grunts always eat at the main table, you know," I reminded him as I took a bite of my meal.

"Hey, just because we're brothers, doesn't mean that we have to eat at separate tables. Besides, doesn't it bother you that you always get the short end of the stick while being shut out?"

"Actually, I'm used to this by now."

"Used to what, exactly? By sitting at a lone table by the window while you watch the snow blow over from outside? Hell, you even take smaller meals after the cook prepares them and you even get the last piece of dessert while the rest of us just devour everything in plain sight."

"I'm just a person who catalogues things and cleans up the fort every now and then. Only the grunts get to have seconds. Besides, you're the more qualified soldier here in the fort and Lord Sylvanus makes the rules here."

I had a point here as I continued to eat my meal. Even though Dean had a bigger plate of meat and vegetables, he always became concerned for my health and well-being as he was most likely to be giving some of his food to me. After I finished up my meal, I was ready to put my plate and utensils into the kitchen sink as I was about to prep up the duties there. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Dean, who didn't touch any of his food on his plate, as he wanted to give me some of it. All along, I had been offered extra food, but I couldn't disobey orders coming from Lord Sylvanus himself as I was about to have a tough time into either accepting or refusing the bit of food that had been offered to me.

"Here," said Dean as he was ready to share some of the food that was on his plate. "You can't just go for a square meal and sit at the window."

"No, you can't give that to me," I said as I saw Dean put some of his food onto my plate. "If Lord Sylvanus-"

"Lord Sylvanus is a complete dickbag who doesn't give a rat's ass about his servants or cataloguers. Besides, I've watched you take smaller meals and didn't complain, but your humility would get the better of you if you don't watch yourself."

"Dean, I can't fight nor take up arms. All I can do is cataloguing and housework chores."

"So? Your life and health is on the life here, Sam. This is not a joke or a debate." I sighed with a hint of discontent. "You better eat up and after you get your chores done, I suggest that you go see the doctor to have a physical."

"Dean, only grunts have-"

"Just stop right there, Sam. I look at you and all you do is brush off everything that gets thrown at you. Doesn't it bother you that you get sidelined all the time? The roster in the Order not only has us grunts, but there's also family, too."

_DING! DING! DING!_

The sound of a bell was heard from outside as I finished up the spare food that Dean gave me. Staring out the window, we both saw a caravan enter from the sky as it landed on the clear area where most of the spaceships landed from other planets. To our surprise, we saw an Order of Letters ship land in the middle as the hatch opened up. It didn't take long to recognize some of the people entering into the fort as we spotted Lord Sylvanus standing proudly with the regalia that he was decorated with. He was a bald man with a scar on his face as he had a mustache that went along with it. Dean had served under him, but he never liked the guy up front. With most of the grunts awaiting Lord Sylvanus' arrival, they saw him enter into the mess hall as they greeted him with such splendor. By the time he sat down, he noticed that Dean was near the table by the window as he wasn't too happy with him for falling out of order.

"Winchester!" he yelled. "You are supposed to be seated with the rest of the new recruits of the Hunter Corps, not dine with that giant baby brother of yours!"

"Sorry, sir," said Dean as he walked towards the table where Sylvanus sat in. "It won't happen again."

"Your brother's one of the servants and cataloguers here in this fort, not a soldier like you. Servants eat either alone or with other servants. Soldiers eat with their comrades, you know that!"

Dean stared at me as I was still sitting at the table by the window. He didn't like the fact that I was being left out all the time, but he had no other choice but to stay with his chosen comrades under the command of Lord Sylvanus. Getting up, I took my plate and utensils into the kitchen as I was about to be doing some work in there. My chores were useful as I was cleaning everything in there from top to bottom while the other servants did the cleaning in the mess hall. After I finished up, I went straight towards my room as I was about to get ready for bed right away. Before I did that, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth as I was starting to get very tired. After flossing and rinsing out my teeth, I stared into the mirror as I began to feel at the jeweled mark on my forehead. Even though I was the only one that got it, I was also left out by Lord Sylvanus entirely because of what I was really made to do. When I returned to my room, I tucked into bed as I had all those extra blankets to keep me warm during the blizzard season. I had a fireplace to warm me, but there was no firewood to put in it as I made due just like the rest of the Order here on this frozen wasteland of a planet. It had been home, but I had to get used to it, no matter what...

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night as I was feeling the cold air come to my room. I continued to huddle in my bed as I was trying not to freeze. Sitting up, I heard the door open as I saw Dean coming into the room with a stack of firewood in his hands. When I saw him shove the wood into the fire, he stuffed some paper into the fireplace as he used lighter fluid to light it with. With a match struck, I saw Dean put it into the fireplace as the flames in it burned brightly. I never expected him to put firewood in here, but at least I was starting to get warm from the outside in my room. I was comfortable, but there were also signs that I was about to be coming down with a cold myself.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Dean as he heard me coughing slightly.

"I'm fine, Dean," I answered as I covered up in my blankets.

"Are you sure? If you're starting to come down with a cold, then I suggest that you go to the infirmary to get checked out."

"The physician and nurse can't do anything for me, Dean. They only tend to a few servants, but the soldiers are a top priority according to Lord Sylvanus."

"Screw the top priority, Sam! You're my flesh-and-blood little brother! I'm not gonna ignore your needs, no matter what Lord Sylvanus says!"

"Dean, I-"

"Stop right there." I stare at my brother as he came over towards me and felt my forehead. "You're coming down with a fever, so I suggest that you get some rest." He reaches into the nightstand and gets out a thermometer. "Open up."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"So? You can't just huddle up in bed and tell me that you're fine. Now, open your mouth so I can take your temperature."

I obeyed Dean's orders as I felt the thermometer being shoved under my tongue. I had work to do before the day started, but the verdict about my health hadn't shown up yet. By the time Dean took the thermometer out of my mouth, he was staring at with such concern as he noticed that I was running a high fever that required me to stay in bed. I never wanted to shirk work, but I didn't have any other choice as I was under Dean's watch for the night.

"Looks like you're gonna have to skip work in a few hours," he said as he put the thermometer down on the nightstand. "You've got a fever after all, Sam."

"That's impossible," I said as I was starting to cough.

"No, it's not; you've got a temperature of 101.9 and you're staying in bed."

"Dean, I have duties at the fort just like you do as a soldier. I can't just lay around in bed."

"Sorry, Sam, but you can't be out and about and it's nearly three in the morning. I have to go back to bed, too. Besides, if that cold gets worse, I'll get the physician and nurse to haul your ass to the infirmary."

"Lord Sylvanus will be calling on the Hunter Corps soon, so you better get some rest yourself."

"See you in the morning, Sammy."

And so, I fell asleep as I was warmed by the fire in the fireplace. When Dean left my room, he was on his way to his own as he was sharing it with three other people who slept there. In four hours, he would be woken up to the sound of the morning bell, but he had to get all the sleep he can muster as he climbed into his own bed. By the time he was asleep, he was dreaming of the elder days as his past life had lived such a reckless lifestyle that led to the restoration of the Order of Letters. He was a hunter. He had something to fight for as he was there to defend the fort on Gehenna, the planet that was a frozen wasteland...

* * *

The morning bell was rung as Dean was up and alert. He was ready to get some breakfast as he was most likely to be coming into the mess hall with all the other grunts of the Order. Getting dressed, he was up and ready as he was about to get a decent briefing from Lord Sylvanus. As a member of the Hunter Corps, he was there to take orders and not question them as he made his way towards the mess hall for some breakfast. With the morning meal that consisted of pancakes and sausage, Dean was ready to eat his meal as he was also spotting the kitchen doors and the nearby window where I always stood. He had a feeling that I wasn't there as he was certain that I hadn't gotten out of bed yet.

"Where the hell are you, Sam?" he said as he took a bite of his sausage.

"Hey, Dean," said a young man with silver hair. "I take it that Sam's not here, is he?"

"It's hell, Yoshou. Besides, he's always getting the short end of the stick, even when he turns to such selfless means like cleaning up the kitchen after every meal."

"I really wished that Lord Sylvanus would treat Sam with a little dignity. Hell, we always see him helping out in the kitchen either washing dishes or preparing dessert for everyone. I sure hope that he didn't catch a cold or anything."

"Actually, he's already held up in bed with a cold. I'm just hoping that it isn't just pneumonia or anything more serious."

Dean continued to eat at his breakfast as he later finished up his plate. When he took his plate and utensils into the kitchen, he noticed that I wasn't in there washing dishes as the other servants were busy cleaning up in there. The cook in charge, Chomaru, was a kind-hearted man who stayed in as he even had a plate made up for me. He was concerned for me just like Dean was as he was ready to have someone give it to me in my room. It was on a whim when Dean snatched the tray of food as he left the kitchen and mess hall and onward towards to where he needed to go. He was about to be briefed by Lord Sylvanus later on, but my priorities came first before anything...

* * *

I woke up coughing as I was feeling a bit under the weather. With my eyes open, I noticed the fire in the fireplace had died out as I was still huddling in my bed with all those warm blankets. The freezing air did no comfort for me as I was starting to feel a lot worse. The fever that wracked my body didn't leave me alone as I felt fatigued. Sitting up, I grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand as I decided to take my own temperature. I waited for the thermometer to work as I didn't manage to rush things on the spot. When I heard it beep, I took it out of my mouth and looked at it with concern. I had a high temperature as it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me right now. I had a nasty temperature indeed as it went up to 102.1. When I heard the door open, I noticed Dean coming in with the tray of food from the mess hall as he handed it over to me.

"It's a godsend that Chomaru had the guts to leave out some food for you," he said.

"It's very kind of him, but if Lord Sylvanus finds out about this, he'll have more than just our asses," I said as I set the thermometer back on the nightstand. "I sure hope that I don't get in trouble for this..."

"But you're not. On my way towards your room, I heard the physician getting pissed off at Sylvanus for not caring for the servants more."

"Well, it serves him right, but he's the head honcho here in this fort."

"Hey, wish me luck." Dean was ready to go out the door. "Besides, we might come back with gratitude in saving lives outside the fort. Anyway, don't overstrain yourself right now. You need to stay in bed today."

"Be careful, Brother."

I saw Dean leave the room as he closed the door behind him. When I delved into the food that was given to me, I decided to eat up to get my strength back as I was devouring the pancakes and sausage complete with a glass of orange juice that came along with it. When I finished up, I decided to take the tray of empty dishes towards the mess hall as I set them down first on the nightstand. Getting out of bed, I was standing on the cold floor as I put on my slippers and robe. With the tray of empty dishes in my hands, I left my room as I was on my way to the mess hall and into the kitchen. When I set my dirty dishes down on the counter, I left the kitchen and mess hall as I was about to go back to my room. The dizziness that I had was starting to nail me as I was staggering against the walls. Even though I did my part into putting my dirty dishes into the kitchen earlier, I was on my way back to my room until I saw Sylvanus and the rest of the Hunter Corps coming my way.

Hiding in a corridor, I watched them go by as they were on their way to conduct other missions on other planets. Speaking of planets, the human colonists from centuries ago now lived in a system that looked like the one that had Earth in it. There were twelve planets that circled around two suns as they had names to go along with them. The first planet was called Torvalan, which was closest to the sun, but had a shield that made it a tourist hotspot. The second planet was called Saluvan, which was the next one closest to the sun. The third planet was called Alecrast, which was the homeworld where Dean and I were born on, but it had a typical "just right" atmosphere. The fourth planet was called Kaijirin, which was a planet of basically aristocrats and thrillseekers. The fifth planet, Atreides, was a place where mainly water and marine life lived in and it was also a perfect trading post. The sixth planet, Harkonnen, was a place of industry, but it had a long competive edge in the system of planets that were there. The seventh planet, Orianthis, was also a marine planet, but its inhabitants have a proud history. The eighth planet, Gethos was another industrialist planet, but it mined minerals from its sands. The ninth planet, Zassel, was a swamp planet, but its plant and animal life can be dangerous. The tenth planet, Earendil, was a place that had lots of trees and streams. The eleventh planet, Rietza, was a place that was very cold indeed. As for this planet, Gehenna, it was the twelfth planet and a frozen wasteland that is at the very end of the system. I was used to being on this planet as I finally made it back to my room and climbed into my bed for some warmth.

It wasn't long until my stomach took a nasty turn as I was feeling queasy from eating breakfast earlier. This is something that nailed me as I got up and went towards the bathroom. By the time I got to the toilet, I was hurling as the nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. After spending ten minutes vomiting and flushing the toilet, I went towards the sink to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out with mouthwash. I was simply cleansing my mouth from all the vomit taste that lingered as I finished up and went back to bed. When I heard the door open up in my room, I saw the physician enter as he was carrying his medical bag. I never expected him to enter in my room, but this was out of the ordinary as he opened up his medical bag to get out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

"I take it that you must have caught a bug here," he said as he wrapped the blood pressure cuff on my arm. "Dean told me about what you've been going through."

"Half the time, my room gets cold," I said as I was coughing.

"Sounds to me like you've got something with a side order of queasiness here."

When the physician finished up taking my blood pressure, he was concerned for my health as I saw him grab his stethoscope and was ready to listen to my vital signs inside. Grabbing the thermometer, I shoved it under my tongue as I saw the physician get to work on me right away. I hated being in bed, but I didn't have any say in the matter as I wasn't feeling all too well right now. When the thermometer beeped, I took it out of my mouth as I found that I still wasn't out of the woods yet. I had a temperature of 103.2 and rising despite the fact that I ate something and later vomited afterwards.

"Now, I want you to breathe deeply," said the physican as he was listening to my heart with his stethoscope. "I also want to have a listen to your lungs as well."

I breathed inward and outward as the physician was listening in on what was ailing me.

"There's a slight infection in your lungs. As for your heart, it's quite fast for a sickly person."

"I had a feeling that this would happen," I said.

"It's official; you have pneumonia, Sam."

"Pneumonia? Does Dean know about this?"

"Your brother just went out the door with the rest of the Hunter Corps. I hope that he's okay out there."

"He's the only family I've got. I'd fall apart if something-"

"You shouldn't worry too much about him, Sam. Besides, you need to get some more rest. I recently posted a report for Lord Sylvanus about your condition, but he's off like the rest of the Hunter Corps."

I sat up and coughed as I even felt a pain in my chest. I began to feel very tired as I felt the pneumonia wracking my body. It wasn't long until the physician fished out some tablets as he handed them to me. I later saw him grab a cup as he went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink to fill it up. When I saw him return, he gave me the cup of water as I was ready to take the medicine that he gave me. Shoving one of the tablets into my mouth, I drank the water down as I put the cup on the nightstand.

"These tablets are to clear up the infection in your lungs," said the physician as he was walking towards the door. "Still, you need to rest up, Sam, and if anything worse ever happens, I suggest that you get to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"But the infirmary's off limits to the servants," I said.

"Has it considered for you that you should be a part of any Corps troupe instead of being a cataloguer and servant all the time?"

"Lord Sylvanus won't allow it. He only praises Dean for his efforts, he won't even recognize my own."

"For the record, I suggest that you work on that knowledge of yours. It might come in handy someday. Also, I'll tell one of the servants to bring in some firewood for that fireplace of yours so you can have a nice warm room instead of an icy one."

When the physician left the room, I laid down in my bed as I was starting to fall asleep. The medicine that I took did wonders on me as it was clearing up the infection the moment I was resting. I was a cataloguer and servant in the Order, but I was not allowed to be in combat because of the attachment cliché that could linger with familial aspects. Sooner or later, I would end up being further in the shorter end of the stick if I wasn't careful, for it would only be a matter of time before that ever happened...

* * *

Dean was ready to go towards the inner workings as he left with the other members of the Hunter Corps. By the time he was out of the fort gates, he was behind Lord Sylvanus as he was most likely to be on the prowl into killing monsters that lurked all over the darkness on Gehenna. By the time the Corps were at the train station, they were given assignments as they looked at the simple newspaper articles that were posted on the bulletin board. Dean was paired with Yoshou as they were ready to take the train. The train tracks were the mode of transport along with the boats and spaceships that came here. Dean never liked to take the train nor liked to be flown away from the ground as he was most likely to be facing his assignment like the rest of the troupe in the matter.

"Listen up," said Lord Sylvanus as he stood in front of the rest of the Hunter Corps. "The hunting jobs that are assigned to you will be completed without fail. After getting the job done, you will be paid a decent fee and other things for your effort. Each one of you will be paired up with a partner on your hunting assignments, so I suggest that you help yourselves out in such dangerous times. The hunting jobs are newer monsters that have been lurking all over Gehenna, so be on your guard. Remember this: there are no monsters from the Elder Days that exist, but we have newer means to take out any threat that harms the innocent. We are hunters! We don't have normal lives nor attachments. The time of the Elder Days is no more, so we do what we can. Do I make myself clear to you?"

"Yes, sir!" the troupe yelled.

Dean obeyed Lord Sylvanus as he and Yoshou were ready to take the train to the plateau near the ocean. He had a job to do, but he didn't want to be put under the weight of Lord Sylvanus for much longer. It was once said that there were monsters that lurked in the Elder Days, but not anymore. Still, there were dangers still among us but it would soon change in the end. Little did Lord Sylvanus know was that two mysterious strangers were watching in the distance as they were covered from head to toe in arctic gear and cloaks. One of them was an angel as he had the same face from the Elder Days. The other one was a _Shinigami_ with glasses as he was also from the Elder Days as well. Both men were aware of the danger on Gehenna, but it would only be a matter of time before it ever happened...

* * *

It had been three days since I was being held up in bed as I felt my fever breaking. Getting out of bed, I was dressed in my servant clothes as I had some stuff to do. Daily chores and cataloguing had been my life as I also had the means and reasons just to delve into further knowledge. It was on a whim that I had found a secret door that led somewhere that I've never been before. When I went inside of the secret passageway, I discovered that it was a library that hadn't been catalogued yet as I saw the numerous stacks of old books in the dusty shelves. It was something that hadn't been discovered in ages as I decided to ponder into looking at one of the books that came from the shelves directly.

A peculiar book piqued my interest as it was in the shelf sitting there collecting dust. When I grabbed it, I noticed that it was a flimsy leather book that had clip notes in it as I blew the dust away and read into it. It was a book from the Elder Days as it detailed the chronicles of my past life and the ones before who were hunting monsters that came from that era. The presence of ghosts were also recorded in that book as it had the ways and means to extinguish them by salting and burning the remains of those who died of a horrible death. There were also details about other forgotten monsters, such as werewolves, vampires, djinn, vetalas, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, and other creepy things that were written in this ancient journal. It wasn't long until I found some more old forms of knowledge that also came from the elder days as I saw the Aquarian star etched onto them in gold paint. Those old books came from the Order of Letters from long ago as I was delving into more knowledge about what would go on here in the future that already occurred.

Grabbing the leather journal that I found, I hid it in my kimono overrobe as I left the secret compartment that had the old knowledge in it. All along, I have heard from Lord Sylvanus that the knowledge from the Elder Days had been forgotten and never read again, but it was about to change in the future. When I saw the Hunter Corps return with Lord Sylvanus at the helm, I clutched at my overrobe as I ran back to my room to hide the journal under my bed. I wanted to tell Dean about this as I ran out of my room and went out of my way to greet the troops who came back. Once again, I was just a simple servant that didn't matter, but I was most likely to be hungry like everyone else. When I went towards the mess hall, I was tripped over by one of the troops that were with Lord Sylvanus as I fell to the icy floor. Even though I was embarrassed by that petty trouble, I didn't let it bother me as I got up back on my feet and entered into the mess hall.

Lunch consisted of a lamb stew as it was served with freshly baked bread. Still, all the troops were served first as I was served the last. I grabbed my fill as I sat down at the table by the window. As usual, I saw Dean with the rest of the troops as he was eating his lunch like the rest of us. Still, he wanted to be around me instead of the troops, but he didn't have a say in the matter, for Lord Sylvanus was in charge and no one would ever dare to question the authority that he has here in this fort on Gehenna. It was something that I got used to as I ate my meal without any company at all. With the sight of the sun shining over the snow outside, it was a clear day as it was a sign for good luck. I was ready to delve into more further knowledge in the secret passageway that I found as I finished up my meal and took my bowl and utensils straight into the kitchen.

After I got there, I was on dishes duty as I got started in cleaning them until they were spotless. I was in a great mode as I was keeping up on my kitchen chores while scrubbing the pots and pans in there. When I finished up the dishes, I was on my way out of the kitchen and mess hall as I was on my way back to my room. Just as I was about to head over there, I was stopped by one of the troops as she was acting suspicious. It was Sadie from the Cross Corps as she was in charge of patrolling the fort and surveying everything that goes on this planet. She had the same steely expression as Lord Sylvanus as she even had her blond hair up while wearing a beret on her head. She was sharp, but she wanted to know what I was doing as she was very close to the head honcho of this fort.

"What are you up to, Sam?" she asked.

"I'm on my way back to my room," I answered.

"I spotted you coming out of that secret compartment that was closed off. You're not hiding anything, are you?"

"No, but I'm on my way back to my room. As for you, I suggest that you get back to Lord Sylvanus before he gives you a great scolding."

"My father may be in charge of all of the troops, but he has the Hunter Corps at his side. The Garrison Corps and the Cross Corps only hang around the fort. Now, I know that you're hiding something from the rest of us, so I suggest that you come clean."

"I don't have anything on me."

"Oh, really? Then what do you think of _this_?" I was shocked as I saw Sadie fish out the leather journal that I found earlier. "I found this under your bed and I suggest that you explain to my father about your meddling in the knowledge of the Elder Days."

"Give it back, Sadie!"

"No, it's now personal property of my father, so-"

Suddenly, I saw another troop member sneak up behind Sadie as she grabbed her from behind. It was a woman from the Garrison Corps as she had teal hair and hazel eyes while dressed up in her uniform. She was Aurelia Granz as she came from a long line of soldiers that served in the Order of Letters. Snatching the journal away from Sadie, Aurelia gave it back to me as I was thankful that it wasn't about to be taken to Lord Sylvanus right away. As for Sadie, however, she was disgusted at me for delving into the knowledge fo the Elder Days as she was also angry at Aurelia for intervening as well. It was also going to be something that couldn't be ignored as Sadie herself would do anything just to butt into other people's privacies.

"I want that journal back," she snarled.

"Sam was the one who found it first, not you," said Aurelia.

"My father is the one who keeps a strict edict in which all knowledge from the Elder Days is forbidden and not to be read."

"I hate to break it to you, but there's also a matter of not getting into things that don't concern you. The knowledge from the Elder Days may be locked away, but that doesn't mean that all those strange monsters from that era don't exist."

"Oh, Sam's gonna be in trouble for getting into things that doesn't fit in with my father. I'll get him to punish him soon enough..., or perhaps _banish_ him from the Order."

With that, Sadie left as she was furious about my basic knowledge getting the better of me. As for Aurelia, however, she left the hall as she was about to join the rest of the Garrison Corps. I was grateful of the soldier who intervened as I would do her a favor someday, but she still had to report to her troops on the sly. Thus, I left towards my room as I had the journal in my hands. Hiding the leather journal under the bed was something that I didn't ponder again as I shoved it into the mattress. I had to lock the door to my room as I dug into my desk and fished out a key from my nightstand drawer. I had to take drastic measures to lock the door as I was happy to have all the privacy that I wanted just to read about more knowledge about the time of the Elder Days. Sooner or later, I would go back to the secret compartment and read more about all the knowledge that I could muster, but I was about to get back to work anyway.

With the key around my neck, I unlocked my door as I went out and locked up my room again. I was on cleaning duty as I was about to work on the barracks, where I had stuff to do in there. The workload was tough, but I was busy cleaning up one room at a time as I was even putting clean sheets and blankets on the beds as well. Although I had work to do in the barracks, I wasn't alone as I had several other servants working there while keeping everything clean to good and satisfactory condition. By the time we were all done, we left the barracks as we were about to tackle the meal preparation in the mess hall and kitchen. With the dinner that consisted of roast beef with vegetables, it was something that went on smoothly as I was hard at work. By the time dinner was prepared to go into the oven, we all had to wait for a few hours just to let the meat cook properly, for it would be tonight's meal after all.

When I left the kitchen, I decided to go straight into the secret compartment as I closed the door behind me. I was ready to look into the knowledge that was left behind in the time of the Elder Days. Still, I had the looming threat of Sadie coming to tattle to Lord Sylvanus about what I discovered here. I looked at the books as I picked up one and began to read about demons and how to exorcise them from their victims. As a cataloguer, I memorized the events that I put up into the fort's archives as I was also mesmerized by the knowledge that I found in the secret compartment. With footsteps approaching, I put the book away back on the shelf as I left the secret room in order to check up on dinner at the mess hall and kitchen. The smell of the meat and vegetables cooking in various ovens had wafted all over the mess hall as I sat down at my usual place. Waiting was tough, but I had to be patient as I was most likely to be getting the last scraps of the meal as usual. It wasn't long until I saw Dean walking towards to where I was as he sat down on the other side just to check up on me.

"I take it that you had a successful hunt," I said.

"It was hell," answered Dean.

"I know that none of the troops would agree to me, but I found something from within the fort."

"What did you find?"

"The place was a secret compartment that had lots of books about the time of the Elder Days when all hunters found monsters and figured out how to kill them."

"That sounds healthy. When I was out on my mission, I saw something that was in the woods feasting on some human carcasses, but Lord Sylvanus dismissed it as a wild animal."

"Was it really a wild animal?"

"No, but it was naked and ran around in the snow feasting on people."

"It could be a Wendigo."

"A Wendigo? Where did you hear that?"

"I looked it up in a leather book that I found in which the only way to kill one is to burn it. There's also some references about how to kill other monsters by using either silver or blades to do it. Also, if there are any ghosts that haunt anything, there's a method in which we find, salt, and burn the remains in order for them to pass into the next life."

"Hey, could you keep it down? Someone could listen in on what we're saying."

I stayed silent as I was seeing some of the troops enter into the mess hall with their plates and utensils in their hands. The smell of the roast beef wafted all over the mess hall as it enticed the troops when they sat at the tables. Even Dean was eager to get some dinner as I let him go to where the troops were served. Even I went in line as I grabbed a tray with a plate and utensils. Once again, I was the last one to be in line as I slowly watched it go along while everyone was waiting to get their dinner on the spot. One by one, the troops got their fill until I was the last one left to get my dinner. When I grabbed my fill, I returned to my usual place as I was about ot get ready to eat. Still, I dined at my usual place, but I was always aware that some of the troops had begun to question my purpose in life as one of the servants in the Order of Letters. I was only here because I was still a servant in this frozen fort.

By the time I finished up my meal, I was ready to go into the kitchen to wash the dishes as I grabbed my empty tray and utensils. Just as I was about to go in there, I was stopped by Dean directly as I had a feeling that I would be delayed from doing my work. I didn't have time to talk as I had to get on with my chores around the fort as I was attempting to walk past my older brother and head straight to the kitchen. Still, Dean didn't let me pass as he was concerned for me as a servant instead of being a soldier.

"I have to get the dishes done," I said.

"Sam, we need to talk," said Dean.

"About what?"

"The head honcho from the main office on Alecrast is coming in three days and he insists on including you in one of the corps."

"That decision is up to Lord Sylvanus, not up to the leader. Besides, a soldier can't have any attachments, whether it is either friends or family."

"Who cares about that right now? All I want is for you to be a part of the regiment of your choosing, not stay in the fort playing Cinderella all the time."

"What's going on here?" asked Lord Sylvanus as he was standing behind Dean.

"Nothing, sir; nothing at all."

"Good, then let's keep it that way." Lord Sylvanus glares at me as he never liked me being a soldier due to the attachment cliché. "What the hell are you staring at, servant? Get your ass back to work like the rest of the servants." I see him coming towards me as he pushes me to the floor while I dropped my dishes onto it. "Clean up that mess before you soil yourself! Also, Ginryu Ashizoka's coming here to Gehenna in three days, so I suggest that you stay out of sight or else, servant!"

"Sir, you shouldn't be rough on him like that! He's not only a servant, but he's also my brother!"

"You listen to me first, Dean Winchester! I know all about you! You're a soldier that does the job done without question. I've also known about your past life in which he became a demon while bearing the Mark of Cain as well! This isn't the time of the Elder Days anymore, so I suggest that you obey me here on this fort or else you will be banished, is that clear?!"

Dean nodded as he saw Lord Sylvanus leave the mess hall. The sight of me being pushed on the floor made his blood boil as he decided to help clean up the mess that was made earlier. When I got up on my feet, I saw my brother gather up the tray of dishes as he gave them to me in order to be put into the kitchen. He wanted to get at Lord Sylvanus for putting me down, but I didn't let him due to the fact that his actions would end up getting him banished from the Order permanently.

"That asshat!" he said as he was starting to get angrier.

"Dean, let it go," I said. "There's nothing that you can do right now."

"Like hell I can! I'm starting to get a little fed up with him treating you as if you don't even exist at all! You're my little brother and I won't stand by and let you get pushed to the ground like that. Come hell or high water, your days of being a servant are numbered because I'm gonna induct you into service as a soldier like me."

"You can't do that, Dean. Lord Sylvanus only favors the stronger ones, which are first born, not the second born like me. He also said that Ginryu Ashizoka will be coming from his main base on Alecrast in order to visit this frozen place. Still, it's the way things are and these times when the Elder Days existed have faded further into memory."

"So, then you're okay with that asshat pushing you around, is that it?"

"No, but I don't want either one of us to be tossed out in the cold. Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but it's better than being banished from this place."

And so, I took my tray of dishes as I went into the kitchen to clean up. Still, Dean saw me in there as he wanted me to be a soldier like him instead of being a lowly servant, but those were the way things are, regardless of what we say. Little did either of us know was that Sadie was watching in the distance as she was eager to tell on us for what was discussed in our little conversations, but that would be further decided when the real trouble would soon begin...

**To be continued...**


	2. The Price for Being Banished

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 2: The Price for Being Banished**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been two days since I found that secret compartment as I was most likely to be delving into more knowledge than what it was worth. I always loved the importance of knowledge as I simply had it in me to look things up in my spare time. Tomorrow was the arrival of Ginryu Ashizoka as everyone was preparing for his arrival. As for me, I was busy cleaning up the mess hall as I was keeping it clean whenever the head honcho of the Order of Letters arrived safely from Alecrast. By the time I got finished, I was on my way to my room as I had my key around my neck. When I unlocked my door, I was happy to be in my room as I was still reading all the knowledge that I pocketed from the secret compartment. I was happy with all of it in my possession as I finally finished up a book that I borrowed from the secret compartment.

Still, I had to keep it away from the sight of Lord Sylvanus as I crept out of my room and locked the door behind me. Returning to the secret compartment, I put the book back in its usual spot as I left it in order to get back to work. Just as I was about to get back in the mess hall, I saw Lord Sylvanus standing in my way as he was now aware of what I was doing. With two guards surrounding him, they were ready to do his bidding as they were given orders to arrest me and throw me into the dungeon for my delving into the lost knowledge of the elder days. He had been told of the secret that I had as I was suspecting Sadie of telling him about it, but I can't do anything at present.

"So, you've been looking at some forbidden material behind my back, didn't you?!" he yelled as he was touching at the jeweled mark on my forehead. "I'll have you crushed for your insubordination, Sam Winchester!"

"But Ginryu Ashizoka's coming here tomorrow and-"

"Ginryu's ship has been delayed until the day after tomorrow! As for _you_, you're gonna spend your last days here in the fort by rotting in the dungeon. After that, you'll be thrown out of this place without any mode of resourcefulness whatsoever! Guards, take this piece of gutter trash to the cells!"

And so, I was taken away by Lord Sylvanus' guards as he watched them haul me out of sight. He was ready to deal such punishment towards me for my actions into looking into the past knowledge from the Elder Days until he noticed the two strangers from the train station appear out of nowhere. They were about to give him a stern warning as they were most likely to be worried about what would happen next.

"That giant idiot's gonna get what's coming to him, I swear," he said.

"You're making a big mistake," said one of the strangers.

"There _are_ no mistakes! The only mistake is about to be banished from this place because of what he found here!"

"It's the knowledge from the Elder Days, isn't it?" said the other stranger.

"Listen here! The knowledge of the Elder Days is forbidden! It should've never been put here in the first place! As for Sam Winchester, he's hereby banished from this fort!"

Lord Sylvanus made his point clear as he left towards the mess hall. The two strangers watched him carefully as they had a bad feeling that the fort would be in danger if I wasn't there. Still, he maintained law and order in the fort as he was most likely to be using his power to get at me one way or the other...

* * *

I was trapped in the dungeon as I was put in one of the cells. It was a hellish place to be for anyone who either disagreed with Lord Sylvanus or delved into such knowledge that had been forbidden for many centuries. I was the victim of getting into that kind of knowledge as I curled myself up into a ball against the wall. The entire room was freezing as there was no warmth whatsoever. I was shivering from the cold as I later heard a door open from the outside. To my shock, I saw Dean enter into my cell as he had some food in a tray for me. He didn't like the fact that I was being mistreated by Lord Sylvanus so badly as he wanted him to reconsider by the time Ginryu arrived on Gehenna. He wanted me to remain healthy as he saw me sitting against the wall. It was never like me to freeze in the dungeon, but I was being punished for my thirst for knowledge as well.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Dean as he set the tray of food onto a table.

"I feel like crap," I answered.

"That asshat!"

"You're talking about Lord Sylvanus, aren't you?"

"He just gave the order of your banishment all for looking into such ideas to take out any type of monster from the Elder Days, but I have a bad feeling that his orders have gone too far."

"Dean, I'm the one who got into trouble, not you. Besides, tonight's my last day here in the fort, so I'll be further away from the Order of Letters soon enough."

"Don't you ever say that, Sam! No matter how many times you are kicked out of the Order, you're in it for life!"

"Are you quite finished, Dean?" said Sadie as she was standing near the door of the cell. "You need to get back to my father before he gets even further pissed."

"Fine, but I'll keep my cool publicly." Dean walks past Sadie as he leaves my cell when she follows him out. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? I bet that your dad doesn't give a shit about you, does he?"

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that! He has his reasons not to include me in the Hunter Corps where he commands them, but all the same, all attachments make a man weak. With your brother gone out of the fort, you'll be relieved of a huge burden."

"What huge burden? Sam's the only family I have right now! If you and your father had a better bond, then you would feel the same as me!"

And so, Dean left the dungeon as he was seething with anger. He never wanted me to be banished from the fort nor the rest of the Order of Letters, but Lord Sylvanus' authority was the law here. Sooner or later, he would never see me again, for I would be banished from all contact from the very Order that we were put in...

* * *

The next day, I was out of my cell as I was being forced to leave before nightfall. When I went back to my room, I was dirty from yesterday as I went to my bathroom to take a quick bath. The stench of sweat and body odor was more than enough to make me irritated as I stripped off my clothes and went into the bathtub. With the water turned on, I let it fill up as I was about to clean myself up from yesterday's odor-able trouble. After I scrubbed myself with some soap and hair care stuff, I rinsed myself off as I was clean and refreshed. Standing up and getting out of the bathtub, I drained the water as I was about to get dressed into some strange clothing that was given to me ages ago. It was a black ensemble as I dressed into some underwear and put on some black pants that were a nice fit. With the black shirt put on complete with a bronze gun holster, I later put on some black socks and boots as I even had a leg holster that fit me alright.

With my hair brushed and put in a ponytail, I was ready to go as I was about to pack up and leave the fort entirely. I never wanted to leave, but I didn't have much choice in the matter. I was banished for delving into the knowledge of the Elder Days as I was also ready to leave before nightfall. With a backpack filled with my spare clothes, along with a few toiletries, I was also packing up the leather journal that I found as it would be useful in my future travels. By the time I was finished, I was ready to pack up the gun that was hanging on the wall as I even took the cartridges with me when I was now ready to go. Still, I had to say goodbye to the people before I left as I made up my bed and was about to take off from the fort entirely. It wasn't long until I found a black trenchcoat hanging on the coatrack as I put it on, along with the arctic gear, cloak, and hat that would keep me warm with an extra set of gloves. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice as I was about to depart from the Order of Letters entirely and away from Lord Sylvanus' abuse.

By the time I left my room, I was fully dressed as I had my backpack with me. I was going to miss the fort as I wanted to see everyone before I went. When I went into the mess hall, I found it to be empty as it wasn't time for breakfast yet. Going into the kitchen, I saw Chomaru running in there as he had to prepare the morning meal for the troops. It was going to be a hard thing for me to do, but it would be much harder for me to see sadness all over the fort. I lived here as a servant and cataloguer as I would be leaving this place to venture into the frozen wasteland of a planet, for this was the price I paid for delving into something that should've stayed buried.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" asked Chomaru as he was digging into the cabinets.

"I'm leaving," I answered.

"What?! You can't leave! You're one of the many cataloguers and cleaners that ever lived! You can't go outside of this fort, you know!"

"Lord Sylvanus..., has banished me from the fort and the Order of Letters entirely. I have to leave before nightfall anyway."

"But you did nothing wrong, Sam. All Lord Sylvanus wanted to do was to push you around like you don't exist."

"Chomaru, a couple of days ago, I found a secret compartment that had a lot of information about the forgotten knowledge from the Elder Days. It was a knowledge that should've stayed buried, but my curiosity got the better of me."

"You were reading about the knowledge from the Elder Days?"

"It piqued my curiosity on a whim that I looked into some of the lores that were forgotten, but all I know is that Lord Sylvanus has been ignorant about what that knowledge could do in order to save one's life."

"It's like my old man told me: if the knowledge from the past is forgotten, then we can't move forward in the future." Chomaru went towards the countertop as he dug into a circular container. "Here's something that you might need if you get hungry." He reveals a carrot cake as it was nearly gone. "I know that I've been saving it for a snowy day, but I want you to have it just in case you get hungry."

Chomaru put the rest of the cake into a plastic container as he gave it to me to stuff into my backpack. I never wanted to leave, but I didn't have a choice in the end. When I left the kitchen and mess hall, I was stopped by one of the servant girls as she wanted me to stay at the fort. She was Chomaru's daughter as she was aware that I was leaving when she was carrying her pouch full of coins. I never expected her to stand in my way, but she was starting to get sadder the moment I was ready to leave.

"I don't want you to go, Sam," she said.

"I'm sorry, Tanei, but I didn't have any choice," I said.

"Don't forget this." I see the girl give me her pouch of coins. "Take this with you. It's my money that I was saving up, but I want you to have it. It's cold out there and you could freeze th death on this planet, so I want you to have this as well." I see the girl give me a grey scarf as I accepted it humbly. "I only hoped that you would stay here forever."

"I only hoped for that, too, but Lord Sylvanus makes the rules, not me."

"Be careful out there..., and don't forget us, alright?"

I smiled at Tanei as I was on my way towards the main hall with my weapons and backpack in tow. Little did I know was that the two strangers that came here unnoticed were staring at me as they had a feeling that something bad was going to happen after I was gone. Still, I had to get going before nightfall as I went outside of the inner house. I watched the servants do their daily chores as I saw them one last time while they were taking care of the garden and livestock that lived here in the fort. As I was at the main gate, I was waiting to see it open as I turned around to see Lord Sylvanus standing behind me. He had won. He made the rules. All I did was to be crushed by them in the end, but my days of being in the Order of Letters had been numbered as I watched the gate open up. The outside was all frozen as it was nothing but snow and ice in this frozen wasteland, for my days as a "free agent" were already beginning at present.

"So, are you ready to leave?" he asked as he had a cold stare on his face.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He's back in the barracks sleeping. As for _you_, you're never coming back to this fort ever again."

"I know of my punishment, but don't take your anger out on anyone else."

"It's dawn, but no one will ever remember you when you're gone, not even your brother. As for that secret compartment, it will be sealed up once again and no one else will see the knowledge of the Elder Days resurface again."

"Sam!"

I heard Dean's voice from the distance as I was seeing his face one last time. I wanted to say goodbye to him, but I had to leave immediately when I walked outside of the fort with my backpack and weapons in tow. I was outside of the fort as I saw the snow falling down. Turning around, I stared at Dean as he was worried about what would happen to me. I didn't want him to suffer. I didn't want him to follow after me, but there was no choice or say in the matter. I was no longer a member of the Order of Letters as I was banished from the very place that I called home.

"Sam, you gotta come back!" yelled Dean.

"No!" yelled Lord Sylvanus as he was standing in front of the gate. "The decision is made and it can be carried out! He was pressing the lever as he was ready to close the gate. "As for you, Sam Winchester, if you're made to leave, then do all of us a favor...: STAY GONE!"

With the gate to the fort closing up, I was left in the snow as I was beginning to start on something that I had never did before. I was ready to travel as I left the fort entirely. Turning around again, I noticed Dean on top of the wall as he was devastated in my banishment. He wanted me to remain there in the fort, but Lord Sylvanus made the rules after all.

"Goodbye, Brother," I said.

With that, I continued onward as I walked towards a train station. It was a bleak setting, but I had to be on my way before I was caught by Lord Sylvanus' loyalists for execution. The wait for the train was only a few minutes as I was ready to purchase an intergalactic travel pass for the month. Using some of the coins from Tanei's pouch, I got one as I saw a train pull up on the tracks. Getting on, I was on my way to the city of Gurusha as I sat in one of the compartments. The train finally took off as I was watching from the window where the snow fell from the sky. I was starting to worry about Dean as I was also aware that he would be lonely without me around. It was a moment of cruel irony as I dug into my backpack to find the carrot cake that Chomaru saved for me. The taste of it reminded me of the fort as I devoured it down to the last crumb. If only I stayed at the fort a little longer...

* * *

Dean was furious since my departure as he was in the mess hall with a plate of sausage and eggs. He wanted me to stay, but he had to obey Lord Sylvanus' orders in order to stay at the fort. The sight of me leaving had sent him on edge as he was reminded of the warning that the two strangers told him earlier. They warned him of what would happen if I was to leave the fort as it was about to come to pass. Still, it didn't let him get too edgy as he was eating his breakfast too quickly. He wanted to go after me, but he didn't want to face the wrath of Lord Sylvanus as he was sitting at the end of the table with a juicy t-bone steak with his eggs.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Dean said to himself as he finished up his breakfast.

"You shouldn't glare at my father," said Sadie as she was sitting across from Dean.

"Oh, really? It was a stupid decision to get Sam banished in the first place and-"

"Don't you put your brother's fate on me!" Sadie raised her voice as she was about to throw her plate at Dean directly. "Sam got what he deserved for getting into things that should've stayed buried! My father's in charge, not you or anyone else here in this fort!"

"Earlier, when I woke up, I heard those two asshats from the station talking about what would happen if Sam was gone and now it's-"

Without warning, Dean heard the sound of huge footsteps thundering towards the fort as he ran out of the mess hall. When he ran outside of the inner house of the fort, he heard something coming towards it as dread filled the air. When he walked a little closer to the gate, he heard something breach it as a mysterious humanoid monster came through by punching a hole in the front. It was something that was never seen by anyone before as it was naked with skin that was greyish. Dean remembered the drawing that I showed to him as it was none other than a Wendigo, but it was bigger than the normal ones from the Elder Days.

The Wendigo was coming as it was surrounded by other smaller ones when it was ready to attack the fort with both brutality and hunger. It wasn't long until Dean spotted some of the soldiers armed with their guns as they were shooting at some of the invading small Wendigo that were already inside the fort. With his own weapons, he was ready to shoot some of the invading Wendigo that invaded the fort as he ran towards the storeroom and gathered up some flame rounds that were left over complete with a grenade launcher that hung on the wall. He was ready to kill some of the Wendigo that were already taking out some of the soldiers that were firing against them.

It was hell out there as Lord Sylvanus and Sadie saw the Wendigo simply eating some of the soldiers that died first. Horrified at such a sight, he had to protect the fort as he grabbed his rifle and was ready to shoot at some of the monsters that invaded it. With some of them being shot in the head, they were taken down as they fell to the ground. Little did he know was that Aurelia was on the prowl as she was using her swords to decapitate the heads of several Wendigo that made their way further into the fort. She was determined to protect her comrades as she was ready to take out the rest that entered through the gate.

"There's no end those things," she said as she saw the two strangers swiftly run outside to join the battle. "Let's hope that no one else got killed..."

The two strangers were going up against the Wendigo invaders as they were making heads into taking them out one monster at a time. With their identities revealed, they didn't matter as they were using their own powers and weapons to kill some of the Wendigo that had been killing some of the people that were eaten to the extreme. It was hell as Dean was back on the battlefield with the grenade launcher and flame rounds in his hands. He was also screwed as he saw the giant Wendigo bashing into the building and taking massive bites out of the people that were caught in its grip. First and foremost, he had to take out the last remaining Wendigo as they were incinerated by the flame rounds from the grenade launcher. With no more of the monsters coming, Dean focused on the giant Wendigo as he was aiming at it with such anger.

Without warning, he was grabbed by the giant Wendigo as he was seized by a massive hand. He was about to become a part of the menu as he was struggling to get free and fire at it directly. When the giant Wendigo raised its hand up with Dean in its grip, it opened up its mouth as it was nothing but teeth from beyond the front. He was shaking as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was going to die. He had no hope left, but it was shifted in his favor as the pouch of flame rounds fell into the giant Wendigo's mouth. With his hand holding the grenade launcher complete with one flame round in it, he was reaching to pull the trigger at the right moment as he was about to taste victory against such a disgusting monster like that.

"Suck on _this_, asshat!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger.

_KA-BOOM!_

The blast from the grenade launcher set off a reaction in the giant Wendigo's mouth as its whole body exploded. With Dean getting free, he was sent flying against a wall as he was knocked unconscious. As for Aurelia, she was surveying the damage that was caused by the Wendigo as she found out that the damage was more than just a simple flesh wound. She saw some of her comrades and servants dead as their bodies and remains were strewn all over the ground. The fort was a mess as it was reeling from a deadly attack from a pack of cannibalistic Wendigo from the Elder Days. It wasn't long until the two strangers ran towards the tragic carnage as they found it to be such a tragic mistake and a moment of victory at the same time.

"It's a sad shame," she said as she saw some of her friends from the Garrison corps all gutted and eaten. "What could have caused something like that?"

"We need to speak to your leader immediately," said one of the strangers.

"Lord Sylvanus is in the main house right now."

"Where is Sam Winchester?" asked the other stranger.

"He has been banished by Lord Sylvanus for looking into forbidden knowledge."

"Then, we were too late in preventing this tragedy from starting."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Aurelia Granz, my colleague and I have been here on Gehenna to prevent this attack, but it already occurred."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Yashamaru. I am what you call a _Shinigami_. My colleague's name is Castiel. He's an angel that was reborn in the Middle Ground. We demand that Lord Sylvanus come out of his sanctuary before-"

_WHOOSH!_

The sound of a spaceship was heard in the distance as it was landing on the designated pad near the garden. It was an Order of Letters ship as someone important emerged from it. It was Ginryu Ashizoka himself as he was dressed in arctic garb. With his black hair put in a ponytail, he was very young and didn't age a single day as he was accompanied by his attendant, Colchuvar. The attendant himself was taller and muscular as he resembled a golem, but was bald with a scar and black sunglasses. Both men were dismayed at the tragic events that occurred here as they saw the rest of the soldiers and servants gathering up the dead for burial. It was something that already happened as Lord Sylvanus finally appeared in person while he was holding Sadie in his arms. She was injured as her legs were crushed by the rubble that fell during the Wendigo attack, but she also had to be tended to just like the rest of the people here in this fallen fort.

"It's been a while, Ginryu," he said as he set Sadie down on the snowy ground.

"You're response is bad, Sylvanus," said Colchuvar as he was itching to pummel him.

"We were simply defending ourselves from such monsters."

"You faced off with something from the Elder Days, didn't you?" asked Ginryu.

"There were wild animals attacking the fort."

"Wrong," said Dean as he was staggering while holding the grenade launcher like a cane. "They're called Wendigo and the huge one got what was coming to him."

"Dean," said Ginryu as he noticed him collapsing onto the snowy ground. "I take it that you went up against the one that was a giant, didn't you?"

"Damn right!" Dean was grinning as he was happy to defeat the giant Wendigo. "The big one got a bad case of indigestion with the help of some flame grenades that I found."

"You insubordinate ingrate!" cried Lord Sylvanus. "How dare you take weapons without my permission! I shall have you flogged for this!"

"You will do no such thing," said Ginryu. "I'll have the physician and the medical staff from my ship tend to the wounded and bury the dead. We should also salt and burn the bodies so they can be safely on their way to Heaven soon."

Dean was hauled into a stretcher as he was taken away by the Medical Corps that came from Ginryu's ship. As for Lord Sylvanus, however, he was furious that the weapons used to kill the giant Wendigo have been wasted as he was most likely to be getting on Dean's nerves in the future. The deadly Wendigo attack was a tragic one as it was something that could never be ignored by the Order of Letters in their main branch on Alecrast. Even Ginryu was aware of the nasty incident as he saw Dean being hauled into the hospital area with a smile on his face. There was a bittersweet victory there, but the attack that the monsters from the Elder Days displayed was just the beginning...

* * *

I was further away from the fort as I was asleep in the compartment that I was in. The long train ride had been a doozy as I was on my way to find some work in Gurusha. It had been two days since I was banished as I was taking the train to the city where it shined like diamonds. Gurusha was a city that was in a large dome as it even had solar lamps to keep it warm, too. I was ready to go there as I was about to look into the newspapers that were distributed throughout the train. There was work and great business opportunities that were put on display as I was about to start my new life as a "free agent.

When the train stopped into the Gurusha dome, it was at a fancy train station as I was getting off into this city that was warm on the inside. With the heat reaching a balmy eighty degrees inside of the dome, I rushed towards the restroom as I stripped off my arctic clothing, cloak, and spare gloves. It was a godsend that my backpack could hold my spare clothes as I stepped out of the handicapped stall that I changed in. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming into the restroom as I even heard some tinkling coming from one of the urinals. With a flushing sound that was heard, I began to hear another set of footsteps as I peeked at what came into the restroom. The first person was a High Elf with silver-tipped ears as he came from Alecrast just to work, but the second one had suspicion written all over him, for there was an ominous aura that surrounded him in the restroom.

"Okay, buddy, I'm not available for anything," said the High Elf as he was about to leave the restroom. "Besides, I've got a job to do that involves a Rawhead that's been preying on some kids here."

"Shigeru Mitani, I presume," said the other man as his eyes flashed towards black. "I bet that you're far away from home on Alecrast, so I suggest that you go back to your petty little Elven place where you belong."

"You're a demon, aren't you? I've heard about you punks because you possess innocent Terrans just to get your kicks."

Without warning, the High Elf was thrown against the wall by the demon as he hit one of the doors to the stalls. I had to do something as I decided to sneak up on the demon right away. It wasn't long until I found a rosary on the floor as I placed it into the handicapped sink that had the turning faucets. I had to stop that demon before he was about to do away with the High Elf as I siezed him from behind and shoved his head in the sink where the rosary was sitting in. With the water turned on, I saw the demon screaming as the power of the rosary turned the tap water into a weapon. Still, I had to say the exorcism prayer before it was too late.

"_Exorcizamus te,_" I said in Latin. "_Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" I saw the demon struggling to hold onto his host as he was being immersed in the water. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!_"

With that, the demon left its host as it fled into a black plume of smoke when it escaped into the vents. I was checking up on the man as he didn't have no memory of being possessed while I turned off the water. When the High Elf came to, he was up on his feet as he was relieved that the threat had been dealt with in the form of an exorcism. When I gathered my things, I left the restroom as I was about to go towards a fancy diner. The place, known as Devi's Kitchen, became a hub for those who were looking for materials that existed on Gehenna as I went inside and walked towards a table. Digging into the coin pouch that Tanei gave me, I had only enough for a decent meal as I saw a waitress give me a menu. The list of edible items consisted of such things as fried gumblejack fillets with steak fries, Gigas beef steak and baked potato, and a mushroom swiss cheeseburger with curly fries. I had to decide on the third option until I heard the door to the diner open up. To my shock, I saw the High Elf appear as he was ready to do me a favor when I saw him sit at the same table that I sat in. The Elven man had light blue hair and hazel eyes as he was dressed up in black, complete with some weapons that he had on his person. I had never expected company from a stranger before, but this Elven man was in the same occupation that existed in the time of the Elder Days.

"So, you're new in town, aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah, but I don't have much on me," I answered.

"Don't worry about it; I can pay for our meals. This place has a wicked gumblejack and chips that are wrapped up in paper, ancient British style. By the way, the name's Shigeru Mitani. I'm from Alecrast, but I'd rather be up on my toes saving lives here."

"My name's Sam Winchester. I'm a member of the Order of Letters..., or I used to be anyway."

"I guess that you're on your own here in this bubble city. As for me, I may be a High Elf from the planet Alecrast, but I've become a hunter as well."

"You're a hunter? I thought that High Elves like you never resorted into that sort of thing."

"Well, it's better than letting other people die. I have my own business by saving people and killing monsters. By the way, there has been a decent influx of them that appeared on all twelve planets, but the knowledge from the Elder Days can't be ignored forever."

"I agree with you there."

I finally decided to order the mushroom swiss burger with fries as I saw Shigeru order up some fried gumblejack fillets and chips. We were ready for our food as we were waiting patiently at our table. After a few minutes of waiting, we got our food as we were very hungry in the diner. The taste of the mushroom swiss burger was out of this world as I wanted to tell Dean all about it, but he was still at the fort being put under the thumb of Lord Sylvanus. I missed everyone at the fort as I was sure that they would be okay after I was gone. Still, I couldn't think about my banishment from the Order as I continued to eat at my food. To my surprise, I saw the waitress give us some milkshakes as they were both blackberry and chocolate. We were eating our fill, milkshakes and all until we got the tab for our bill.

With Shigeru taking charge into paying the bill, he returned to the table as he was picking up his bag of weapons, along with his Elven sword. By the time we got out of the diner, we were on our way towards a hotel as it was starting to wear thin with age. It suited us fine as we went inside and paid for our room. Going upstairs, we made it to our room as it was very decent for something that had a set of twin beds in there. With our stuff put down in the closet, we decided to check out the bathroom as it was more like a Japanese one complete with wash basins. I was starting to feel the pinch of being in the train for too long as I stripped off my clothes and boots. With my toiletries in hand, I was completely naked as I was washing myself in one of the wash basins. With my hair and body all soapy, I decided to rinse myself off as I was checking up on the water, which was filling to such warmth in both bathtubs. Turning off the faucets, I stepped into one of the tubs as I was warming up from all of the cold weather that I've been through.

I was happy to be in one of the bathtubs as I was simply relaxing in it. The long train ride had been tiring and lagging, but I was happy to be in a real tub since I was banished from the fort. It wasn't long until I saw Shigeru stripping off his clothes as he was simply scrubbing himself in one of the wash basins. By the time he was finished, he stepped into the other one as he was glad to be clean with plenty of energy. I was in the city, for my partnership with Shigeru was already beginning.

"Oh, this is the life," he said as he was sitting in one of the tubs.

"You sure know how to have fun, don't you?" I said.

"I bet that you don't get this crap at home, do you?"

"The bathroom that I had came with a claw-footed bathtub."

"Claw-footed bathtub? Now _that's_ a rarity that had never been seen in a long time."

"It was something that I always liked about being in the fort, but I bet that Dean's gonna be wanting to have it for himself."

"Dean?"

"He's my brother, but he's also a soldier at the fort."

"What about _you_? Didn't you become a soldier?"

"I was a servant and cataloguer at the fort, but my days there came to and end the moment Lord Sylvanus banished me for delving into old knowledge from the Elder Days."

"I've heard of him before. He's the guy who's been known for killing monsters on this planet, but the ones from the Elder Days would soon be biting him in the ass."

I laughed at that sentiment as I never liked being around Lord Sylvanus one bit. It also sounded like that being banished had given me a lot of freedom as I was happy to be of the head honcho's wrath. It was a new life for me as a "free agent," but there would also be some drawbacks that would hamper such happiness if I wasn't careful...

* * *

Dean woke up in a hospital bed as he had bandages on his body. The aftermath of defeating the giant Wendigo had taken a toll on him as he was forced to stay in bed by the physician and nurses. The pain from his injuries wracked his entire body as he was trapped in such a bed that didn't have any comfort in it. He wanted to return to the barracks, but he had no choice but to stay in bed until further notice. Sittng up, he was sulking in the hospital until he saw Lord Sylvanus enter without anyone seeing him. The head honcho was desperate enough to hold onto his position in the Order of Letters, but he had been under such a terrible scrutiny as he was being questioned by Ginryu and Colchuvar respectively, for he was about to be put on suspension if he wasn't careful.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm not too happy with you," said Lord Sylvanus as he pulled a gun at Dean.

"Look, I just saved your sorry ass and the rest of our comrades from being on the menu and all you do is pull your gun at me?"

"You're as bad as your jumbo-sized little brother! Be thankful that you're still alive, but I'm gonna finish what was-"

"You're gonna do _what_?" asked Colchuvar as he was standing right behind Lord Sylvanus. "As of now, Ginryu's in charge, so you're gonna have to take it up with him. Now, get the hell out of here and leave the patient alone."

Lord Sylvanus left the hospital area as he was stomping on the floor. Dean was relieved that someone had the balls to stand up to the head honcho, but it was most likely to be short-lived for now. He was in pain after killing that giant Wendigo as he was about to be given some more pain meds just to keep him from lagging from his injuries. Still, he was forced to get some rest as he began to lay back down in his bed. It wasn't long until Ginryu arrived as he was disappointed in the decision to have me banished in the first place.

"I take it that you've sustained your licks, didn't you?" he said.

"I had worse," said Dean.

"It seems that you and the rest of the people in this fort are literally screwed since the last hope of giving insight to the problems here had been kicked out."

"I know, but the Wendigo attack was something that we didn't expect."

"According to Lord Sylvanus, he dismisses them as a couple of wild animals attacking the fort altogether," said Colchuvar. "Hell, his stupidity is so annoying that he can't tell a difference between a stop sign and a railroad crossing sign."

"Hey, it's also a godsend that I ganked the giant Wendigo, but not without some help."

"What kind of help?"

"Still, I had knowledge from Sam when he told me how to kill the Wendigo by torching it. Hell, I had to go up against the mean naked giant with that grenade launcher and the flame rounds that I took. Come to think of it..., this isn't the first time that we saw Wendigo. On my last hunting mission, I noticed one feasting on some human carcasses, but once again, Lord Sylvanus dismissed it as an animal attack."

"Is _that _what he calls it?"

"He always says that, but those monsters from the Elder Days aren't something to be ignored.

"To tell you the truth, those attacks from the monsters from the Elder Days have been going on for quite a while, Dean. As for what Sam's banishment, it did this fort more harm than good when those fiends came in and scarfed on some of the people here. Earlier, I talked to one of your subordinates in which the body count was bad. Two hundred people were eaten with their bodies being more than just simple table scraps! Two hundred people, Dean! Those men and women died because of your leader's stupidity by kicking out the one chance to have the means to gank those things! And there's the injured that came close to one hundred and fifty when the giant Wendigo tore up the fort just to pick up some hors-d'oeuvres to go! This won't be blown in the wind because I demand that Sam is to be found and brought back to the Order of Letters immediately"

"Sam..."

Dean was thinking about me as he wanted to tell me about what happened at the fort. He wanted me to come back at once, but I was too far away. With Ginryu and Colchuvar in charge, they would stop at nothing just to have me found, but there would be some further complications along the way...

**To be continued...**


	3. New Directions and a Mass Funeral

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 3: New Directions and a Mass Funeral**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

It was a great morning as I was up on my feet. The smell of a continental breakfast was wafting through the hotel as I put on my robe and went out of my room in order to go downstairs. It wasn't long until I saw Shigeru looking at a newspaper as he was also chowing down on some biscuits and sausage gravy. I also was ready to have some breakfast as I grabbed a plate and was ready to get me some waffles and syrup along with some sausage links. We were sitting at the table as we were eating our breakfast in order to start the day. Even though I was banished from the Order of Letters, I was free from Lord Sylvanus' tyranny as I was about to look into the other local news that occurred.

"Dude, you better check this out," said Shigeru as he showed me the front page of the newspaper in his hands. "'Deadly monster attack at Order of Letters fort.' That's not all: two hundred people are confirmed dead and another one hundred and fifty have been injured. Also, there were reports of a giant cannibalistic monster that broke through the fort and gobbled some of the people there, but it was taken down by one of the Hunter Corps." He looks on the adjoining page where it left off on the front. "The hero who killed this unknown monster, Dean Winchester, had sustained injuries after being thrown against a wall when he took it out with a grenade launcher and flame rounds."

"Are you serious?" I asked frantically as I snatched up the paper. "So, it was a bad move for Lord Sylvanus to banish me, but now it's too late for me to come back." I slowly set down the newspaper on the table. "Two hundred people dead... I should've been there for them. I should've told them how to kill those things that invaded the fort!"

"Calm down; you can't go back to the fort now, but I bet that crazy dude's about to get a cross for bravery just for killing something like that with flame rounds."

"Do you know what that thing is? It was a Wendigo that came in through the fort's walls, but... at least that I told Dean how to kill it..."

"Well, it sucks that this city has no new hunting jobs, but let's hope that we get some at the hotel that we're staying at."

"That's a new start."

And so, both Shigeru and I agreed on getting some jobs at the hotel that we were staying as our new directions were about to pay off big time. Gurusha itself may be a domed city, but it will always be one that is warm on the inside, though...

* * *

Dean woke up from his hospital bed as he was about to get ready for a somber occasion. Getting up on his feet without disturbing his injuries, he decided to get dressed in a black kimono with black socks and sandals. He was going to a funeral as it was being held in the yard of the fort. It wasn't long until he saw Yoshou and Aurelia standing in the doorway of the hospital area as they were ready to go outside in the same frozen weather that was all over Gehenna. It was a somber day indeed. It was also a tragedy that so many people had been killed by the Wendigo that broke through the gate. By the time that Dean followed Yoshou and Aurelia out the door to the hospital area, they made it outside as they were seeing the tragedy of that Wendigo attack become a distant memory. Dean was aware of the sad procession as he saw several others dressed in funeral garb. He even noticed that Tanei was dressed in her funeral clothes as she was sitting there on a stone bench with tears in her eyes. He was ready to comfort her as he saw Yoshou and Aurelia take off towards the courtyard.

"It's not fair," said Tanei as she was sniffling.

"I know," answered Dean.

"If only Sam were here..., but he's not ever gonna come back."

"He will, but it would only be a matter of time before he surfaces on some backwater part of this planet."

"If only Lord Sylvanus would be a little nicer to him..., but-"

"He never cut Sam any slack because of what he could be, but it sucks that the brightest mind ends up being a doormat and gets kicked out of the fort. I bet that he's long forgotten about us by now..."

_DING! DING! DING!_

The sound of a funeral bell was heard as Dean and Tanei went towards the courtyard where the funeral procession would take place. When they got there, they saw Lord Sylvanus standing in front of the rest of the troops as he was ready to pay his respects to the fallen two hundred people who lost their lives during the Wendigo attack. Dean was watching the head honcho talk nonsense about the Wendigo not existing as he wanted to punch his face in. If only that he would've prevented my banishment, but it wouldn't make no difference anyway, for Lord Sylvanus is in charge and no one would ever dare to speak against him in this fort. He wanted me to return to the Order. He wanted me to come back and be a part of a group that lost many lives. He wanted me to get back to the Order, for I was something that was about to be more than just a simple servant and cataloguer.

"So, are you still ready to find your brother?" asked Colchuvar as he sat down next to Dean.

"If he's still on this planet, then I'll find him right after this funeral procession," he answered.

"I have spies that report to me in that domed city there. As soon as they recognize your brother, then they'll report to me and Ginryu right away."

"Are you saying that Sam's in Gurusha of all places?"

"He is, but he's also the guy that always either laid low or got pushed around."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can't just sit around all day!"

"There's an old saying that as long as there are Winchesters, there is always hope. Right after this somber crap, we need to act out our plan to bring Sam back. This can't go on, Dean. His presence is needed also as the monsters from the Elder Days have been doubling. So, are you with me on this?"

Dean nodded as he was agreeing to Colchuvar's plan to get me back to the Order of Letters. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done, no matter what danger is thrown at everyone. The funeral procession became very long as there was a somber tune being sung while the dead bodies (or what's left of them) were being placed into graves where the cemetery stood. Barrels of gasoline and cannisters of salt were being doled out as the remains of the two hundred were salted and torched so no vengeful spirits would emerge. The remaining members of the Order of Letters placed flowers on the memorial pedestal as they wept for their comrades who died in the Wendigo attack. Even Dean placed a flower near the pedestal as he was showing respect for his fellow comrades who lost their lives.

"Don't worry, I'll find Sam," he said to himself. "I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

And he meant it.

* * *

The next few days of cleaning up the hotel had proven beneficial to me as I was helpful around the building. Shigeru also helped with the chores as he had nothing better to do since there were no proper hunting jobs around. With the hotel clean from top to bottom, we were given a decent pay as the manager never liked to give out checks, only cash. It was my first pay stipend since I was banished from the fort as I was happy to help out with the chores. By the time it was getting dusk, we decided to go towards a restaurant that piqued our interests. The place, known as Biggerson's, had a feel of a diner as it was also family oriented. It was a place that was recognized in the time of the Elder Days as it even had an all-you-can-eat salad and pie bar as well. By the time we went in, we were given a table as we were given our menus.

"Take a look at this," said Shigeru as he was staring at the menu. "It's the new special: 'Pepperjack Turducken Slammer' for a limited time only."

"'Pepperjack Turducken Slammer?'" I said. "Haven't this place did something like that in the Elder Days or something?"

"I can pass on the sandwich special. All I want is a Gigas beef steak with a salad on the side."

"Same here. As soon as we get our orders, the better we are satisfied with our food."

It wasn't long until we decided on our steak and salad as we gave one of the waitresses our order. We were patient as we were waiting for our dinners to show up. After a few minutes of waiting, we got our dinners as we got an unexpected surprise. We got a free Pepperjack Turducken Slammer with our order as it was wrapped in special paper, but there was always suspicions about it since the time of the Elder Days. Still, it was something that we could eat on the way home as we were digging into our steak and salads.

"We're gonna have to inspect them," I said as I took a bite of my salad.

"C'mon, Sam, it's just a sandwich," said Shigeru as he was cutting into his steak.

"Perhaps we should give them to the manager."

"Good idea," I noticed several people munch on the Turducken Slammer as if they were stoned. "I think that we need to inspect the sandwich."

Both Shigeru and I continued to eat our steak and salad as we also had something to drink on the side. Still, we didn't mind the dinner rush as we finished up our meals and were ready to head back home. When we paid for our meals, we decided to take our "free sandwiches" home as we left Biggerson's. Night was settling in as we were ready to return to the hotel. With our sandwiches in separate baggies, we were ready to get back until I was jumped by someone who was suspicious. The scuffle with the man I encountered had me stunned as I saw him steal my sandwich and run off. It wasn't long until Shigeru came to my aid as he helped me up to my feet. We have never seen anything like it before, but we had to find out more about what was going on here in this domed city.

"What happened to you, anyway?" he asked.

"I lost my sandwich," I answered.

"Well, at least I have mine." Shigeru held onto the baggie tight. "Anyway, I bet the guy must have been hungry or something."

"Actually, have you noticed the dinner rush at Biggerson's?"

"No, but we can inspect the Turducken."

"The people in there looked like as if they were stoned or something."

"And the homeless guy that jumped you?"

"He probably ate the sandwich I had."

We both agreed on that one as we returned to the hotel. The suspicion of the now infamous Turducken Slammer had to be realized as we decided to inspect the remaining sandwich that Shigeru had in his hand. With the sandwich removed, it was placed on the small table as Shigeru decided to poke at it with a fork. To our shock, we saw a grey snot-like substance ooze out of it as it was something that we never expected to see. Whatever it was, it was something that couldn't be ignored, regardless of the matter at hand.

"So, _this_ is what's in the Turducken Slammer," said Shigeru.

"I bet that it's something that came from the Elder Days," I said as I got out the leather journal from my backpack. "Here's something that we didn't expect." I flipped to a set of pages that detailed a possible attack as it revealed something with a huge maw. "Looks like we've got our possible food fiends here." I showed the picture to Shigeru. "I have a feeling that the Turducken Slammer's not gonna be the only food problem that we've faced."

"I knew it..." Shigeru saw the picture carefully. "Leviathans... Why did it have to be Leviathans?"

"I know of these guys in this journal. They look like shapeshifters, but they're smart enough to know all things."

"That's not all. Those sickos only shapeshift into Terrans, their favorite species, but they have a voracious appetite for anything. They're hard to kill, but they bleed black ooze. Their main weakness is Borax, but you can decapitate them on the spot. Last time they came in the Elder Days, they tried the corporate move by trying to taint the Terran food supply with that additive in the Turducken, but they first leaked out of a fallen angel who tried to play God back then."

"This isn't the first time that this has happened, but we have to find out where the Leviathans are hiding out at. This isn't also the first time that Biggerson's became the target of the Leviathan temptation, either."

"Whatever motive we have..." Shigeru gets out his sword. "...we're gonna go out and kick some ass."

We had a job after all as we were going up against a possible threat from the Elder Days. The Leviathans were not the type of monsters that could go out in public directly, but there would be a time when we'll find out where the trail came from. It was a start for a hunter's job, but all I had was my gun and bullets. I didn't have a sword like Shigeru as I had to do what I can in this domed city. When I sat down on one of the beds, I felt the memory foam mold until I felt something bulky from within it. I had to find out what it is as I dug into the mattress and found a katana stashed in its sheath. When I revealed it, it was a strange samurai sword as it had strange markings on it, along with the Latin inscription, "_non timebo mala,_" etched onto the scabbard. It was something that was about to come in handy as I decided to take it with me after all. We were ready to go on the hunt for Leviathans, but we had to follow the trail to where they are holed at first...

* * *

"Leviathans in Gurusha?!" cried Colchuvar as he read a paper that came from a fax machine.

The news of a possible Leviathan incident didn't get past Colchuvar as he remembered going up against them long ago. When he saw the news from one of his informants there in the domed city, he had to go there by train as he had a feeling that those infernal monsters would taint the food supply on Gehenna. It wasn't long until Dean came in after attending the mass funeral as he was curious about what was going on. He had gotten a bitter taste of the monsters that came from the Elder Days as he wanted to hunt some more as a soldier. It was a golden opportunity that should never go to waste as he wanted to come along for the ride not only as a soldier, but a hunter as well.

"What's with the paper?" he asked.

"We've got Leviathans crawling around on this frozen wasteland of a planet," answered Colchuvar.

"Leviathans... on Gehenna?"

"Damn right! Those bastards are best known for eating people like those monsters that busted the fort! They're like shapeshifters, but they're hard to kill and they bleed black ooze!"

"I take it that you saw some on your missions, didn't you?"

"Those monsters are quite savvy in their plans to turn every human and other alien species into the perfect food source. If that asshat of a head honcho read more about them instead of holing them up where no one could never find them, then we're all screwed!"

"Not quite. Sam found a journal that contained the knowledge from the Elder Days, but when I was searching in his room, it wasn't there. He probably took it with him to where he was going."

With Dean leaving for the barracks, Colchuvar was itching to track down the Leviathans as he got out his large Claymore. He was taught how to chop the heads of those fiends as he wanted to take them out for their attempt to eat everyone all over this planetary system. He decided to call on one of his contacts as he grabbed his videophone and called up the nearest location. The Red Rose Inn was a surefire bet as he called over there just to find out more about the information that was going on.

"Red Rose Inn," said a manager as he appeared on screen. "How can I help you?"

"Hey, Hiro. I take it that you've got some Leviathan trouble, don't you?"

"Colchuvar! Long time, no see! I take it that you came all this way to Gehenna just to plow the snow for possible monsters."

"It's not only that because the fort here had been ransacked... by an influx of Wendigo."

"Wendigo? Isn't that a little awkward?"

"Actually, if you want to find and take out the Leviathans in that domed city of yours, then-"

"Colchuvar..., about that... You see, there were two men that were staying here doing some of the chores around the hotel and they just took off to stop those nasty Leviathans: one of them's a High Elf from the Mitani Clan and the other one's a tall guy that just arrived here a couple of days ago."

"'Tall guy?'"

"Yep, he said that he got kicked out of the Order, but he really doesn't want to go back to it."

"Then I'll go there to get him back!"

Colchuvar turned off his videophone as he was now aware of where I was now. He now knew where to look as he was about to set off towards Gurusha directly. Still, before he was about to take off, he had to take it up to Ginryu as he was walking towards one of the quarters. The sight of the fort was a dismal one as everyone was busy rebuilding it after the Wendigo attack. Colchuvar even wanted to tear a new one in Lord Sylvanus as he saw him directly. Although he wanted to do it, he was forbidden to do so as he saw Ginryu walking towards his quarters. There was a golden opportunity there as the quest to bring me back to the Order would be a hard one indeed.

"Guess what? I found Sam," said Colchuvar as he followed Ginryu into his quarters.

"Where is he, then?" he asked.

"He's in the domed city of Gurusha, but that's not all. There's a Leviathan problem brewing as well."

"Leviathans? That's something that I hadn't heard of in a long time since we shut down that corporate plant on Harkonnen."

"You mean the one that's owned by SucroCorp? Back in the Elder Days, SucroCorp was owned by the head honcho of the old Leviathans, Dick Roman, at the time, but since his death, stocks tanked big time."

"SucroCorp has resurfaced the moment that human colonization has taken flight. Now, that the Leviathans are out in full force, there's no telling when or where they'll strike next."

Colchuvar was no stranger to fighting Leviathans as he was reminded of what happened on Harkonnen. Pulling up his pant leg, he revealed the prosthetic limb where his right foot once stood. He hated the Leviathans not only for their ties to corporate greed, but for their insatiable appetite for human flesh as well. He wanted every single Leviathan to die at his hand as he later drew out his Claymore. He was ready to go towards Gurusha as he was also determined to get me back towards the Order that banished me, for I was part of some great potential that would be useful...

* * *

Dean was in the mess hall as he was mainly dining on what was left of the venison roast that was cooked earlier. He wanted to get me back here so badly as he finished up his meal. When he put his plate in the kitchen, he returned to the table as he saw the one near the window all empty. I was the one who ate there. I was the one who sat there alone. Still, Dean saw the table empty as he was about to leave the mess hall in order to go to his room in the barracks. Just as he was about to go back to his room, he noticed Sadie in a wheelchair as she was carting herself down the hall. She was paralyzed as both of her legs were broken. She became depressed and despondent as she simply just wheeled herself out of Dean's way.

"I bet that Sam's far away in the cold by now," she said as she stopped.

"Don't say that," said Dean. "Sam probably took the train somewhere, so don't be a pessimist."

"Why should I be? Look at me. My legs are broken, I can't walk, and my father refuses to look at me when I lost the use of them. As for Sam, he's as good as dead by now in that frozen weather."

"Hey, your father was the one that got him banished and Ginryu kept telling all of us that we needed him the most."

"No we don't 'cause we're better without him anyway."

"We're _not_ better off without my brother! If your dad hadn't kicked him out, none of this would have happened! Our fort's been damaged, two hundred people have been killed, and the rest of us are forced to live out the mortal reminder that attacked us in the first place!"

"Just leave me alone, Dean..."

And so, Sadie wheeled herself further in the halls as she was stopping towards the stairs. With an elevator next to them, she was shaming it as she was itching to go downstairs. She always hated elevators as she despised them for hauling fat people and equipment. Shunning the elevator altogether, she was ready to go downstairs in her wheelchair until she was caught by Yoshou, who was also on his way to his quarters as well.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said as he blocked the way to the stairs.

"I'm not gonna be taking the elevator," said Sadie defiantly."

"If you went downstairs in that wheelchair, you'll end up dead. You've already suffered injuries with your legs broken, but it's best that you start taking the elevator."

"Only fat people and equipment are required to take it. I won't be using that thing even if it kills me."

"Sadie, you're broken and it's taking the stairs with your wheelchair is gonna do you more harm than good. Besides, what would your father say if he saw you like that?"

"My father doesn't care about me anymore. He even said that the weak and crippled can weigh anyone down. Hell, I'm glad that Sam's gone, so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore."

"I heard Ginryu and Colchuvar talking about that servant and how he got kicked out of this place. He was also supposed to give us insight on how to stop certain types of evil. Now that he's gone, we're screwed and the rest of us have been burning the Wendigo bodies that were in the fort while the servants have cleanup duty. We should've kept Sam here. We should've told him that we needed him the most. If any of us had any dignity left, we should be waiting for Sam to come back."

The elevator opened as Yoshou wheeled a despondent Sadie inside. Little did everyone know was that Dean was listening to that conversation as he wanted to bring me back to the Order as soon as possible. When he returned to his room, he crawled into his bed as he was staring at the other beds that were empty. He lost the occupants of those beds since the Wendigo attack as he wanted to have more sense in his duty as a soldier. It had been nearly a week since I left the fort as Dean was wondering if I was still alive. No, he _needed_ to know. He had to find out as he wanted to know my whereabouts so readily. If there was a plan to find me, he would be thinking about it soon enough...

* * *

Shigeru and I were following the trail of the food ships that were arriving in the city as we were about to deal with the Leviathans so readily. The ship itself originated from the planet Harkonnen as it was making a stop towards Biggerson's directly. We had to be careful about our movements as we were most likely to be going up against the Leviathans in full force. For a bonus, it was also a godsend that we snagged a few bottles of Borax as we were about to shut down the plant that was tainting the meat here towards Biggerson's. The place itself had a private feel to it as it also became a facility where something wrong was going on. It was a top secret spot as we noticed something familiar being hauled into the facility. It was the homeless guy to took my sandwich earlier as he was slowly changing into something that wasn't even human. He had turned into a monster as he was another victim of the Leviathans dangerous plan to taint the food supply. Shigeru and I had to do something quick, for the future of the every race, whether it was human or alien, was at stake.

"I guess that we're gonna have to bomb the place after we deal with those Leviathans," said Shigeru as he poured some Borax into a Super Soaker squirt gun. "The ones from the Elder Days pulled the same thing by tainting the poultry at Biggerson's, but these guys have come all the way from Harkonnen of all places."

"Harkonnen?" I asked as I also poured Borax into another Super Soaker.

"It's known as the Planet of Industry, but there was an incident ten years ago when a couple of guys went in and shut down the corporate subsidiary that was tainting the food supply."

"It must be SucroCorp again..."

"That's not all when the strike leader came in and took out the Leviathan who once ran the joint, only to have a couple of them gnawing at his leg. The guy came out swinging, but he sure hates Leviathans, that's for damn sure."

"And now, they're here on Gehenna just to taint the food supply for the people that live in this domed city..."

"Well, Sammy, shall we get going?"

I watched Shigeru go towards the plant as he took out his pistol and shot at the surveillance cameras. I came in next as I also disabled the rest of them with my own gun. The very sight of it was something out of the ordinary as I saw one of the Leviathans approaching, It was one of the workers as I saw him wiping his mouth with a cloth from where he must have been feasting on something or someone. I was ready to attack as I was standing in front of him directly. Dropping his cloth, he was ready to feast as I saw his mouth open up to be a huge maw with lots of teeth. The direct action was at the ready as I used my squirt gun to fire the liquid Borax directly into the Leviathan's mouth. The taste of the Borax was burning him on the inside out as he was writhing in pain. With Shigeru armed with his sword, he chopped the Leviathan's head off as it rolled directly towards trash can.

Pulling no punches, I saw Shigeru pull out a small device as he shoved it directly into the Leviathan's head until it exploded into a splattering mess of black ooze. I led the way further as I saw two more Leviathans coming towards us. There was a male and female one as they were dressed in corporate suits. They were the ones in charge of the plant as they were ready to attack us directly. Their mouths were open as they were ready to feast on us without delay. The very sight of the maw made me sick to the gills as I was ready to use my squirt gun on them. The stream of Borax went directly into the female Leviathan's mouth as she was screaming in pain until she blew up in a gross pile of ooze herself. The male Leviathan took no punches as he was about to attack Shigeru directly. It wasn't long until he shoved his squirt gun into the Leviathan's mouth as he streamed the Borax into his target's mouth until he gagged and exploded. It was a slight victory, but our battle against the Leviathans wasn't over yet as we made our way towards one of the processing plants.

It was the worst fear ever realized as we saw the additive in all its snot-like glory being processed in several vats. A bad feeling had settled in as I had to do something and stop this terrible ploy before more victims become enabled by this grey snot-like substance that made its way into the Turducken Slammer at Biggerson's. It wasn't long until Shigeru spotted two more Leviathans approaching as they were dressed as factory workers. Their labor was proving to be a fruitful one as they saw some meat being shipped in from other planets. Soon, all of that meat and poultry would end up immersed in that grey goop, but I didn't want that to happen. I was ready to put a stop to it as I had my sword in my hand. Still, I had Shigeru for backup as he got out his backpack full of explosives. He was ready to blow up the plant as he didn't want any more Leviathans to taint the food supply.

"Well, shall we blow it up?" he asked.

"First, we drain the vats of the additive, then we blow it up," I answered.

"Sounds to me like you're pretty new at this."

"If I can perform an exorcism at that restroom, then I can stop those Leviathans before they feast on everyone here."

"I hear you there 'cause those bottom feeders favor any kind of food and Terrans are their favorites."

And so, I was ready to shut down the plant as I found a panel where the vats of the additive can be activated. The buttons were easy pickings as I pressed the one that is labeled, "drain," in red letters. With our plan in motion, the additive had been emptied from the vats as it was drained onto the floor. It was a huge victory, but our battle wasn't over. When we spotted the two Leviathans in factory clothing, I came in first as I drew out my sword and sliced off their heads. Even though the Leviathans had the ability to reattach their heads to their bodies, the ones that fell under my sword didn't do that as if it had the ability to cut off the source of any monster's power.

With Shigeru taking point, he dug into his backpack as he got out the explosives that stuck to the walls. With the timer set to two minutes, we both fled with our remaining weapons as we got out of the factory just in time. With a loud boom, we saw the factory blow up into flames as we had saved everyone from a Leviathan takeover. It was our way of saving lives here in Gurusha as we fled out of sight. We stopped a Leviathan plot before it took root, but there would be plenty more on Harkonnen the moment that SucroCorp would find out when their new plant on Gehenna would be a possible failure due to our efforts into saving lives in the end...

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning as he was going towards the bathroom to get a quick shower. Stripping off his clothes, he got into the shower as he turned on the hot water. He wanted to be clean as he was scrubbing himself with some soap and dandruff shampoo. After rinsing himself off, he turned off the water and got out of the shower as he wrapped himself in a towel. He was ready to start the day as he later got dressed in clean clothes and left the barracks in order to have some breakfast in the mess hall. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Colchuvar standing in his way as he was ready to start an expedition. There was something on his mind as Dean wanted to know what was going on at present.

"What's with the grand face?" he asked.

"I know where your brother is," answered Colchuvar.

"What the hell's going on? Where's Sam at?"

"He's in one of the domed cities on this frozen wasteland."

"Are you serious? No, didn't you tell me that at the funeral?"

"The nearest domed city is Gurusha, which I've told you about earlier. I've got friends there and they are also members of the Order that report to me directly." Colchuvar fishes out a newspaper as he shows Dean the front page. "Check it out: 'Unknown hooligans blow up SucroCorp plant.' I bet that the Leviathans that were operating that dog-and-pony show got what was coming to them."

"Leviathans?"

"They were monsters that came all the way from Purgatory and made their way up to the corporate ladder in the Elder Days. By the way, the corporate firm, SucroCorp has made a comeback after I shut it down ten years ago. Hell, I even got my leg gnawed off for my efforts."

"So, those Leviathans..."

"If you don't know about them, I'll give you a clue on them: they have a smarter savvy for the finer things in life, but they're also hard to kill with standard weapons. The only way to take them out is by either downing them with Borax or decapitating them. It's a great way to stop them, but the rest of them have hidden underground back on Harkonnen."

"I bet that those asshats must have met a gruesome fate at the plant that got blown up."

"That's not all 'cause some of my operatives there had discovered a substance that resembled grey snot. I also know all about it because it was the same one that was used to taint some of the food supply back on Harkonnen ten years ago. I know what those bastards are doing because it happened before when I went up against those Leviathans and once before back in the Elder Days. The sooner we get to Gurusha to investigate, the better we make sure that nothing else bad would happen again."

"I hear you there."

Dean was ready to follow Colchuvar to Gurusha as he was about to gather some weapons at his disposal. Going outside, he went to the storeroom, he got out a gun as he later packed up some magazines to load it with. Leaving the storeroom, he decided to go towards the mess hall pantry as he grabbed two cannisters of salt and crept out before being spotted by one of the troops. He was ready to go to Gurusha not only to check out the mess there, but to look for me over there as well. The time has come to search for me as there will be a great opportunity just to bring me back..., if they ever find me in time...

* * *

Shigeru and I were in our hotel room as we woke up from a long slumber. Looking at the clock, it was one in the afternoon as we both got up and got dressed. The long night into stopping SucroCorp was over, for there would also be an inquiry into their suspicious activities sooner or later. By the time we got downstairs to the cafeteria, we hit the continental breakfast as we got ourselves something to eat. The breakfast that we ate consisted of biscuits and sausage gravy as we even had glasses of orange juice as well. Our days as hunters were paying off as we saw something on the news about the plant's explosion.

"...has no clue into who would blow up the new SucroCorp plant in Gurusha," said a female alien newscaster as she was reading the news. "According to the secretive group, the Order of Letters, the operators of the plant have been strange monsters similar to the ones that operated SucroCorp on Harkonnen ten years ago. In a statement about the attack, SucroCorp's CEO, Midori Kurohana, had issued this message..."

"SucroCorp will take action into dealing with the criminals who destroyed our latest plant on Gehenna," said a blue-haired woman with green eyes as she appeared on t.v. "We have a possible way into preserving the food supply by becoming the shark..." she smiles on screen. "...And for one thing..., this girl's gotta eat."

"And there you have it from Midori Kurohana, the CEO of SucroCorp. And now, in entertainment news, the Orianthan singer/songwriter, Kuvalos Grik, has died at the age of seventy-one. Grik was known for his songs that made it to number one on the intergalactic music charts. His followers are paying-"

"It sucks to be old sometimes," said Shigeru as he changed the channel.

"So, SucroCorp's CEO's a powerful woman indeed," I said.

"Dude, didn't you hear her? She wants to become the shark and she's most likely to be the head honcho of the mess of Leviathans that have been crawling there."

"We can't do anything about it right now, but we _can_ put a dent in their plans one way or the other."

"It's gonna be a long way to Harkonnen, but there are other hunters that can stop the bottom feeders before they eat everything in this system."

Shigeru had a point there as he took a bite of his biscuits and sausage gravy. He was grateful that the food here didn't come from SucroCorp as they came from a different subsidiary that was its rival. As for me, however, I was happy that no other food didn't become tainted as I was grateful that other lives were saved in the process. By the time we finished up our breakfast, we were ready to start our chores as we decided to tackle the cafeteria. We had steady jobs, but our standard in being hunters had proven fruitful after all...

* * *

Dean was on his way out of the fort as he was ready to go towards the train station. When he saw Colchuvar standing outside, he was all bundled up as he even had his Claymore with him. Both men were bundled up as they were ready to leave towards Gurusha immediately. Just as they were about to take off, they saw a gust of wind approaching as it had triggered a blizzard coming towards the fort. The two men were no match for the snow that fell towards the fort as the cold weather was making the repairs to it even worse.

"I've never expected the snow to fall so sooner," said Dean.

"We still have a chance to hit the train station before the weather gets worse," said Colchuvar.

"As soon as we find Sam, the better."

"You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

"At least he doesn't have to face that asshat of a head honcho here."

"Dean, your brother's life is more important to the Order of Letters because of what he can do in the future."

"What _can_ he do?"

"Ever see that jeweled mark on his forehead? That's a mark of raw power that can give him the potential to even become one of the elders of the Order. Also, there are those who would catch and covet that power and perhaps abuse it as well."

"Hold on, Sammy..."

And so, Dean and Colchuvar left the fort before the blizzard got worse. By the time they got to the train station, they saw that there was no service until tomorrow, but that didn't stop them from doing their task so readily. It was going to be a long trip, but they had to brave the weather, regardless of what would happen next...

**To be continued...**


	4. A Matter of Fevered Expectations

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 4: A Matter of Fevered Expectations**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was up after spending a night at the inn at the train station. His quest into getting me back towards the Order was still on his mind as he was dressed and bundled up. Like him, Colchuvar was also dead-set on bringing me back as well when he was all dressed up and ready to go. They had a mission to fulfill as they were ready to go since the weather had died down. The dismal grey sky did no comfort for them as they were still waiting for the train. Leaving the inn, both Dean and Colchuvar were sitting on the bench after purchasing their train passes for boarding. Just as they were about to leave for the upcoming train, they heard footsteps approaching as they saw Lord Sylvanus standing in their way. He was angry at not only Dean, but with Colchuvar for undertaking a task to bring me back to the Order at once. He wouldn't allow it, for he would also stop at nothing to haul the two members of the Order to come back to the fort.

"What's the meaning of this, Sylvanus?" asked Dean.

"You're planning on bringing Sam back, aren't you?" he snarled.

"Sam's got-"

"Sam has been banished weeks ago. I forbid it!"

"Forbid what?" said Colchuvar. "You know that Sam's very important to all of us."

"How dare you, Colchuvar! I will have you banished, too, for your insubordination!"

"Let me remind you that I've been a veteran to the Order for a while. Hell, I even went up against a Leviathan threat on Harkonnen ten years ago." He hears a train coming. "Well, well; right on time"

"You're not going anywhere! I will see that the both of you be punished sternly!"

"What's the matter, Sylvanus? You got a little Nair on your toothbrush?" said Dean as he was going inside of the train. "I bet that you have some flowery fragrance in your mouthwash as well."

Lord Sylvanus was left fuming as he also saw Colchuvar enter the train as well. With the train taking off from the station, it was going towards its destination as they were going towards Gurusha as planned. They were looking for me, for they would soon find me there if they can catch me in time. Going into a compartment, they were comfortable in riding coach as they saw the snow falling slowly. They were in for a long train ride, for they would soon be able to reach Gurusha in two days flat.

"It's a great thing that we left that sourpuss reeling," said Dean as he was sitting next to the window.

"Sylvanus is many things, but a sourpuss?" said Colchuvar as he was grinning.

"Well, he _is_ a sourpuss. Hell, if only Sam were here right now, he'd be..., no, he might not give us a warm greeting by the time we reach Gurusha."

"It's been a month since he was banished. I bet that he would end up flying the coop the moment we step into the dome."

"And Sylvanus always said that attachments make you weak... No, ever since we've been there at the fort, that arrogant asshat always picked at Sam. Originally, we were born on Alecrast, but we were shipped here to Gehenna since our parents died. Ever since we were kids, he always took the heat for what Sylvanus did to him. And the fact that he found that secret compartment full of books and knowledge about the Elder Days was the last straw when the head honcho caught him and kicked him out. He always praised me the whole time, but Sam's always got the short end of the stick as if nothing has ever happened." Dean sighs heavily. "If only I stood up to that tyrant..., but he needed me in the Hunter Corps just to play the good soldier."

"And Sam took the full brunt of Sylvanus' cruelty. Anyway, I've did some digging in which that the prissy bastard has been keeping Sam from joining any ranks because of the power that he has. Now that he's been banished, everything has bad happened and we've been down to squat, especially with the food supply that is about to run out before the ships from Harkonnen can give us some more of it. I bet that your brother's spirit must have been through the ringer during his days there at the fort."

"For one thing's sure, all I want is to have my brother back."

Dean meant what he said as he wanted me to come back to the fort not only as a either a servant or a member of the Order, but to be his younger brother. He was desperate enough to bring me back as he was riding out the ride on the train directly with Colchuvar coming along. Both men were ready to get me back to the fort, but there would be some further complications in the end...

* * *

I woke up in my hotel room bed as I felt shaky. Sitting up, I noticed that Shigeru was off on a hunting job as I was left alone with some quiet. I wasn't feeling too well as I was forced to stay in bed since last night. The fevered chills had shook me to the bone as I was starting to cough my head off. I was in dire straits as I covered up in the blankets that I had. It would do no good for me as I was suffering from such a very bad fever indeed. It wasn't long until I dug into the nightstand and got out the thermometer and shoved it into my mouth. I was taking point as I was taking my own temperature while being in bed. When I heard the thermometer beep, I took it out as I saw the reading on it very carefully. It was a high temperature of 102.7 as I was very sick with a high fever. When I put the thermometer down on the nightstand, I decided to go back to sleep as I was still out of it.

The chills I had were terrible as I was also feeling the pinch of the illness that I had. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door open as I noticed that Shigeru had come back all dirty from that hunt that he had. To my surprise, I even noticed that he had a bag in his hand as he got out a bottle of cold medicine. He was concerned for me as he was aware of what I was going through. He went solo due to me being sick, but he couldn't leave me out just yet. He knew that I wasn't feeling too well as he was most likely to be playing nursemaid than hunter at this moment.

"I picked up this medicine," he said as he put it on the nightstand. "It's the only one that's feasible, but damn, it's icky to taste."

"I also take it that you ran into a garbage carrier," I said.

"That Rawhead's a pain in the ass, but I got him with the taser."

"As long as you didn't stand in water, then, you'll be okay." I continued to cough as I covered up in the blankets. "Before you play nursemaid, I suggest that you clean up first."

"Hold on tight, Sam; you'll pull through."

"I think that I need to see a doctor first."

"Well, don't throw up a lung while I get a shower in. Man, that Rawhead's got some nerve to live in a sewer."

I watched Shigeru walk into the bathroom as he shut the door behind him. I was left reeling as I decided to take a swig of the medicine that was on the nightstand. Opening it up, I removed the plastic cup that was over it as I took off the lid. The smell of the green medicine was awful as I poured some of it into the right dosage. It was bottoms up for me as I took a swig of the medicinal dose in my hand. It was terrible, but I had to take it as I felt the medicine taking effect. I was starting to fall asleep as I was still in my bed. The cold and fever had taken a toll on me as I was still resting from what ailed me. After spending a few minutes into the bathroom, Shigeru came out as he was dressed up in light blue pajamas. He noticed me sleeping as I was completely out of it. Still, he was concerned for my health as he noticed me tossing and turning.

"Sounds to me like you _do_ need to see a doctor," he said.

* * *

Yashamaru had entered into the secret compartment as he was seeing all the books that have never been used in ages. It was out of concern that everyone in the fort had to have this stuff as the sets of books were still collecting dust on the sly. By the time he saw Ginryu enter into the secret compartment, he was accompanied by Castiel as they were also piqued by the age-old décor that had been buried for years. The shelves of books remained unnoticed by time as they were simply about to be read by some of the members of the Order soon enough.

"So, this is what Sylvanus didn't want the rest of the fort to look into," said Ginryu.

"These books are the very heart and soul into what would have been a possible reason to delve into such knowledge," said Yashamaru.

"And Sylvanus had the gall just to keep them shelved from further use."

"It seems that Sylvanus had his reasons just to keep these vast collections of knowledge from being leaked," said Castiel.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sylvanus has been a seasoned hunter of future monsters that harm the innocent on this planet, but the ones from the Elder Days have been running rampant the moment that human colonization had expanded beyond Earth's borders."

"I bet that he didn't want other members of the fort to become attached to such relics as this."

"It's not all," said Yashamaru. "Sylvanus made that infernal mistake into sealing this place off for years, only to be reopened by Sam Winchester himself. The leader of this place also had his own reasons to force Sam into servitude instead of being a true soldier."

"Come to think of it, Sam's got a power that is so raw that everyone would get their hands on it... or perhaps _suppress_ it." Ginryu was starting to have concerns about what was going on here in this fort altogether. "I'm beginning to understand why Sylvanus wanted to keep Sam from becoming a soldier."

"It's because he's jealous of what Sam could do, isn't it?" said Castiel.

Ginryu had to find me soon enough as he even wanted to show the rest of the fort the knowledge that could be useful into battling such evil that leaked from the Elder Days. By the time that he left the secret compartment, he was being followed by Castiel and Yashamaru as they were also ready to seek me out and bring me back to the fort. It would only be a matter of time before I was brought back here to the place where I was banished, but there would also be problems along the way.

* * *

Dean was still in the train compartment as he was seeing the mountains go by. The train ride had been rough as there was a stop at a lodge where it stopped for the night. With Dean and Colchuvar getting off for the night, they entered as they were warming by the fireplace in the lobby. This whole planet, Gehenna, was nothing but a frozen wasteland as it also had domed cities that brought in warmth and pleasure, but both men from the Order fo Letters would stop at nothing to bring me back sooner or later. Still, Dean had been reminded once before by Colchuvar at the funeral that I was in Gurusha, but no one ever knew where. Now, that they were on their way to nab me, they had all the time that they could muster as they were staying at the lodge for the night.

"This weather is so cold enough to make your balls freeze," said Colchuvar as he was putting up his Claymore. "It's gonna be hell out there, but we'll make due till morning."

"I bet that Sam and that Shigeru guy have been combing the streets for possible Elder Days monsters by now," said Dean.

"As I recall, they _did_ stand up to SucroCorp for trying to taint the food supply that started with the now infamous Turducken Slammer."

"SucroCorp?"

"It's the same damn corporation that I once shut down on Harkonnen ten years ago. It seems that their new CEO is yet another Leviathan in sheep's clothing."

"We don't have time to worry about the Leviathans right now. All we need to do is to get Sam back to the Order of Letters so we can rub it in Sylvanus' face."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Colchuvar got up as he was walking towards the door. When he opened it up, he noticed one of his operatives coming in from the cold. The operative was the newly reincarnated soul of the prophet who was killed in the Elder Days as he was warming his hands near the fireplace. The young operative himself was loyal to Colchuvar as he was still reeling from the awful weather that was going on in the evening. There was going to be information afoot, for both Dean and Colchuvar were most likely to be getting more out of it.

"Master Colchuvar," said the operative as he was shivering to the bone. "I've got bad news."

"Spill it, Kevin; I'm listening," he said.

"I know that Sam Winchester's in Gurusha, but there has been reports of our worst activity yet."

"C'mon, tell us," said Dean as he was getting impatient.

"I hate to say this, but I've been looking into what was going on and you don't want to know about this." Kevin fishes out a small baggie as it contained a yellow substance in it. "This was found in a warehouse that was once tagged by the Wendigo."

"I knew it..." said Colchuvar as he noticed the yellow substance carefully. "It's sulphur and when _that_ shit's around, there's traces that a demon had been pulling the strings into the Wendigo attack."

"According to what Sam told me, those bastards can claw up their prey and eat them, hide in the shadows, and even mimic a human's voice," said Dean. "The rest of us at the fort were simply taking them out when they attacked, but that giant one's different."

"This has never happened before, but the monster that crushed the gate had to have been experimented on by something."

"Whoever made those Wendigo attack the fort, must have been trying to find something on the sidelines," said Kevin. "I bet that there's even something going that none of us can decipher."

"Either way, we'll leave in the morning whenever the trains roll again. Sam Winchester must be found before he ends up flying the coop."

Colchuvar made his point clear as he went towards his room. As for Dean, however, he was still wanting to get me back into the Order as he was also bound by the responsibilities into keeping me safe. He had to find me, but it would end up being too late as there would be further consequences in the end...

* * *

I began to toss and turn in the middle as I was still being overwhelmed by the fever that was doing me harm. I was starting to have a nightmare as I found myself back in the fort. The place was a mess as I saw many carcasses of humans and monsters being strewn on the grounds. To my shock, I saw a giant monster appear as it was a Wendigo in giant form. It was about to eat something as I saw Dean being held up high over the monster's huge maw. In a blink of an eye, I saw the monster explode as the impact sent Dean crashing against a wall. After that attack, I was aware that my older brother was still alive as he was hurting badly. I was also grateful when he lived as I watched the carnage being carried away in carts for burial. By the time I was about to see what happened next in my absence, I discovered some writing on the wall as it was written in blood. The words on it had sent a shockwave to my very well-being as I saw them bringing a terrible statement towards me. The nasty words, "We're better off without you," had me shaking as I woke up panting for breath.

It was all a bad dream. It wasn't real. I was just simply looking at the illusory impact of what I saw afterwards. Clutching at my blankets, I was still not doing too well as I was coughing up a storm. It had been three days since I had gotten sick as I was even cleaned and dressed while I was laying in bed. I was even given liquids and soup just to keep me from being dehydrated as I was still under the fever's grip. Sitting up, I heard loud footsteps coming towards the hotel room as I was waiting for Shigeru to get back. When I heard the door open, I saw the hotel manager creeping in as his eyes flashed black. The manager was possessed by a demon as he was ready to do his worst. Even though I was still unwell from the fever, I was grateful that there was something above the ceiling was keeping the demon at bay for now.

"Oh, I can't wait to show you to my handlers," said the demon that possessed the manager.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" I said as I was coughing harshly.

"Looks like you're not doing too well for someone that's about to be tossed back into the Order."

"What?"

"That leader, Sylvanus, is such a dickweed that he kicked you out the way my master has planned it. Besides, it's good to have carnage and anguish on our side."

"Look, I don't care what happens to me, but all the same, I can't come back to the Order ever again because I've been-"

"-Banished? Oh, you're still tied to the Order the moment that you were born. Those putrid soldiers have been-"

Without warning, I saw Shigeru rush into the room as he doused holy water on the hotel manager. The demon that possessed him screamed in pain as I later saw Shigeru become armed to the hilt against the very evil that crept into the hotel. I was ready to get up, but I was forbidden to do so as I simply watched my friend get ready to perform an exorcism on the hotel manager.

"You see that thing up there?" he said. "It's a Devil's Trap and it can pin a lesser demon down without no effort at all. Besides, you're gonna get your ass kicked." He begins to chant the _Rituale Romanum_ in Latin. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica postestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica. Ergo drago maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" Shigeru sees the demon being slowly exorcised as it was trying hard to remain in its host. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!_"

In that moment, I saw the demon escape from the hotel manager as it fled into a plume of smoke. Shigeru was happy that he took proper precautions into drawing a Devil's Trap on the ceiling, but the hotel manager was not too happy about what was up there.

"This is gonna cost you extra," he said as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey, at least it trapped the demon that possessed you," said Shigeru.

"I was possessed?" The hotel manager got up on his feet as he left the room dumbfounded.

"I guess that you learned how to exorcise demons from me," I said.

"Actually, I've been doing this since I started this job as a hunter. Those monsters these days are a pain in the ass, especially demons."

"And do you know why you chose this occupation?"

"My father was killed... by a demon..."

I never heard anything come out of Shigeru's mouth before as I was stunned at that confession. I never expected him to be a hunter that would be going up against all kinds of danger, but demons were the worst after all. Getting up out of bed, I walked towards the door to our room as I was staring at the Devil's Trap all painted in black spraypaint. Without warning, I felt my legs buckle as I was still not doing too well. I was still feeling sick as I was being carted back to my bed by Shigeru. My body was aching as I was covered up in the blankets on my bed. With the thermometer shoved into my mouth, I was waiting for it to work until it beeped. When I took it out of my mouth, I simply felt the heat climbing when I had a temperature of 103.4. It wasn't long until Shigeru went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and ran it into the sink where the lukewarm water came from. Turning off the faucet, he wrung out the washcloth as he came out of the bathroom and placed it on my burning forehead.

"Dude, you really need to see a doctor," he said.

"They could be possessed by demon or something," I said as I was shaking.

"Besides, we're hunters and we don't have much of a social life on hand, but at least I returned the favor for saving me back in the restroom."

"As long that we're alive, we'll be free agents-"

"The tall guy's in there," said the hotel manager as he was standing outside our room.

I was shocked that Colchuvar came in right on time as he was ready to kill first and ask questions later. Even Shigeru was stunned that he had seen the tall guy with his Claymore as he sat down on a chair next to a window. It wasn't long until Dean and Kevin arrived as they were also ready to take me back to the Order as planned. This was not a good day for me as I was starting to dread the consequences of coming back to where I once belonged.

"Okay, I bet that you're not the housekeepers, are you?" said Shigeru.

"We've come for Sam Winchester," said Kevin as he was sitting next to the table.

"Wait, I know who you guys are. You're from the Order of Letters, aren't you, and you're taking back someone that's been kicked out for a month?"

"There's been some crap that went on the moment that he left," said Dean as he was still standing.

"No..., I'm _not_ going back!" I cried as I was shaking in my bed.

"Sam, this isn't the time to argue, but I'm really gonna drag your sorry ass back to the fort whether-"

"Dude, he's not doing too well right now," said Shigeru cautiously.

Dean had seen me unwell as I was starting to feel listless from the fever. Shigeru, however, was ready to give me another dose of medicine as he grabbed the green stuff from the cabinet. With the cap removed and the plastic cup filled to the right dosage, I was given the medicine as I tasted it. The awful taste of it made me want to vomit, but I had to hold it together as I was still not doing too well. The fever that I had wasn't the only thing that bothered me as I was seeing Dean, Colchuvar, and Kevin in the hotel room all poised to bring me back to the fort where no one else wanted me there.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Dean.

"He's been sick for the past three days," answered Shigeru.

"Then he has to go and see a doctor."

"Are you kidding me?! There are demons running amok out there and the manager got posssessed by one."

"And there is the famous Devil's Trap from the Elder Days," said Colchuvar as he noticed it on the ceiling. "You may have protected Sam from an attack, but these guys are into taking him out. I bet that your grandfather gave you the go-ahead to become a hunter, didn't he..., Shigeru Mitani."

"It's been a long time, Colchuvar Grunwald, but Gramps is still back on Alecrast."

"Hey, now's not the time right now," said Kevin as he noticed me getting up out of bed.

"I'm not going back..., ever again," I said as in a raspy voice.

"You better get the whole picture, Sam!" yelled Colchuvar as he seized me by the scruff of my nightclothes. "We've been looking for you for the past few days all because we need you back."

"You don't get it, do you?!" My body becomes wracked with pain as I had tears in my eyes. "Lord Sylvanus makes the rules, not you or anyone else here! I was banished by him and I did all of you a favor by staying gone! Besides, all of you are better off without me, anyway!"

"You're wrong!" cried Dean. "You need to listen to us directly, Sammy! We're _not _better off without you, you hear me?! I've lived through the attack on our fort and it was you who told me how to kill those monsters who invaded it! Tell me one thing: were we better off without you when you got kicked out?! Were we better off without you when the Wendigo came in and slaughtered most of our comrades?! Were we better off without you when we were reeling from the aftermath of what happened?! No! It was hell, but all our training had been put through ignorance altogether, but it was also the eternal price that we paid for not keeping you when we needed you most! Now, are you with me?!"

I shook my head as Colchuvar threw me against the wall. He was angry for not agreeing with the decision that I made as he drew out his Claymore and was itching to kill me with it. I didn't want to go back to the Order after being banished as I was hurting badly. My body ached in pain as I felt the fever become more intense. I was done for as I fainted onto the floor. With Kevin coming in for backup, Colchuvar wasted no time in gathering everything and getting out of Gurusha directly.

"We got what we came for," he said as he put away his Claymore.

"I thought he was banished from the Order," said Shigeru.

"Sylvanus may make the rules, but Sam's a lot more important to the Order," said Kevin.

"So, get him reinstated."

"He's in it for life just like me," said Dean. "By the way, aren't you from the Mitani Clan?"

"Yeah, but Gramps is-"

"He's like us _and_ you," said Colchuvar. "Ippei Mitani's got a reputation of being an Elder of the Order, but he even wanted _you_ in there as well."

"Well, so be it..., but Sam's been quite a handful since he saved my life from a demon in the restroom and I returned the favor by saving _him_, so we're even."

"Let's go back to the fort... and let's put Sylvanus in his place."

Colchuvar led the way as he scooped me up from the floor. With Shigeru following after us, he was followed out the door by Dean and Kevin as they left the hotel with all of our things gathered up. Before we left the hotel, Dean saw the leather journal on the floor as he picked it up. He had never expected me to take it with me, but it was also something that became a "bible" into how to find monsters and take them out. All five of us were ready to go, for the journey to the fort wasn't going to be an easy one indeed...

* * *

I woke up as I was in a room that wasn't part of the hotel in Gurusha. Sitting up, I noticed that my right arm had been shackled to the bed as I couldn't get free or flee. I was too weak to fight as I felt the fever gaining strength on my body. To my shock, I saw Kevin coming into the room as he had a tray full of food in his hands. The smell of lamb stew and green tea had been something that I hadn't been seeing for a long time now as I was fidgeting at the shackle that bound my arm. I wanted to get free as I began to twist the shackle off my arm until it broke in two. Kevin was shocked that I did that as he saw me get up slowly and hobble towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I decided to relieve myself as I was peeing like a camel. After doing my business, I flushed the toilet as I washed my hands in the sink. Getting out of the bathroom, I returned to the bed as I climbed back into it, for the weather outside was making the room cold. The bed was warm enough as it had a huge quilt covering the bedclothes under it. I was happy to climb into it, but I was still under the fever's nasty grip.

"You sure had to use it, didn't you?" said Kevin as heset the tray down on the table.

"I take it that you're one of Colchuvar's grunts," I said as I was shaking from the fever.

"At least he's the one calling the shots instead of Sylvanus."

"If I went back to the fort right now, Sylvanus will kill me. I should've never gotten into that secret compartment to begin with. I know what I did was wrong and I deserved to be banished from the Order."

"It's not possible," said Colchuvar as he entered into the room. "You're not thinking about deserting us, are you?"

"And why is that for someone who is no longer part of the Order?"

"The penalty for desertion is death and besides, you're far more important to secure."

"I'm not going back to the Order ever again, do you hear me?!"

I didn't want to go head-to-head against Colchuvar as he was still standing in front of the bed that I slept in. I was saying those words, "I'm not going back," over and over again like a broken record as I was dreading the consequences that could happen if I got caught by Lord Sylvanus or any of his loyalists. The last words that I heard before I left stunned me as I wanted to die in the cold. My life didn't matter. My life would never be on the line. All I am was a worthless servant, a doormat, and someone that should have been shoved further deep into the dungeon. Why was I ever born? Was my purpose to be kicked around like a football? All I wanted now is to get out of the Order after being banished. No one needed me anymore. They were all better off without me. If I left, they would be happy to see me gone forever. I was still saying, "I'm not going back," as Colchuvar had gotten fed up with me trying to get out of the Order. I was needed alive, but my life was never important anyway.

"If you say, 'I'm not going back,' one more time, I'm gonna fuck you up!" yelled Colchuvar as he drew his Claymore at me. "Your life is on the line here! Get over it!"

"Who cares about my life?!" I screamed as I had tears in my eyes. "I'm nothing more than a stepping stone to all of you! I'm the dog that gets beat! I'm the doormat! I'm the-"

"-the one who matters? Trust me, Sam, you would do us more good when you get back to the fort and rub it is Sylvanus' face."

"My life doesn't matter because you're still better off without me. It would be better if you would just leave me and get back to the fort."

"You're wrong!" yelled a voice that came from outside.

I saw one of the strangers from the fort as he appeared in his winter garb. He was the one that accompanied the other one with glasses as he was determined to get me to see the truth about what I could do next. Still, no matter how much I was being cajoled or forced back in the Order, my answer was the same. It was "no." I couldn't go back to the fort due to not only my banishment, but to what would happen if Lord Sylvanus and his loyalists could do to Dean and the others if I went back to the Order entirely.

"It's you from the fort," said Colchuvar as he put down his Claymore. "You're Castiel, aren't you? Looks like your friend's back at the stomping grounds tending to the wounded."

"Yashamaru elected to stay behind to take care of the patients. I also helped into repairing the wounds and broken limbs of those that were labeled, 'disposable' by the fort's leader."

"You're quite the good samaritan, aren't you?"

"I need to talk to Sam alone."

"Alright, if you don't mind... Kevin..." the operative stood up as he was ready to go out the door. "We should give Sam and Castiel some privacy if you don't mind."

With that, Colchuvar and Kevin left the room as they closed the door behind them. I was alone with the stranger that came to the fort after my banishment as he looked at the tray of food and handed it over to me. Sitting up, I became disgusted at the food as I wasn't very hungry. The fever and anger had forced me not to eat as I wanted to just die in my bed. I wasn't worth anything. I don't have a future at hand. All I was made for is to being a stepping stone and a doormat. It didn't matter if I was important or not.

"So, what do you have to say to me?" I asked as I was still feverish.

"You have to come back to the Order," answered Castiel.

"It won't make any difference."

"So, you're deliberately trying to starve yourself because you're being reinstated back to the Order?"

"If I went back to the Order of Letters, Lord Sylvanus would find out and he'll end up sending me to a tribunal to the Elders to decide on expelling me and having me executed."

"This behavior..., is this your penance for being banished?"

"I'm not hungry for anything."

"You need to eat something, Sam. Also, telling everyone that they're better off without you is doing you and others more harm than good." He sees me coughing as I was still feeling unwell. "You can't abandon your true purpose that was given to you. It would do no good since that tragedy occurred in the fort during the Wendigo attack. By the way, you're _not _a doormat or a stepping stone _and_ your life really _does_ matter."

"If it really _did_ matter, then why am I ignored all the time?"

"It's because that they don't understand what you could be destined for. That jeweled mark on your forehead..." I sighed as I touched it reluctantly. "Do you know what that means?"

"I was born with it, but it doesn't mean anything."

"It's a sigil that symbolizes the raw power that you have. Your life is on the line here, Sam. You can't just hide in the shadows and fade away."

"And you're saying that I could use that raw power?" Fear tinged my voice as I was starting to become scared of what would happen. "No, I can't do that! I'm sorry, but no one else would be able to see what I can do."

"You saved that High Elf from a demon attack and you even helped into destroying a plant that was run by Leviathans. You _do_ matter after all and also, you should eat something."

Without any further argument, I decided to eat the food that was given to me earlier. The taste of the lamb stew was still piping hot as I was simply blowing on it in order to cool it down. Bite after bite, I ate it as I was emptying the bowl while drinking my tea. After finishing up, I laid back down in my bed as I was starting to feel better from my illness. Still, I was staring at the stranger from the fort as if I knew him once before. In my past life, I had known him as an angel of the Lord, but he was the same since he was reborn two thousand years later. I also had a bad feeling that my return to the Order would bring further consequences to anyone who would do anything to welcome me back, but I was in it for life, regardless of what fate had in store for me...

* * *

Shigeru was sharpening his sword as he was in the living room of the lodge. The snow outside had been harsh as the High Elf was staring at falling from outside. He was aware of hunting monsters as he was no stranger to those that appeared in the time of the Elder Days. To his shock, he saw a shadowy figure emerging from the snow and fog as he recognized it very carefully. It was a Wendigo as it was the same height of an average person. It was hungry and it was craving for human flesh as it was about to use its claws on the prey that lived in the lodge. Shigeru pulled no punches as he grabbed a flamethrower that hung on the wall complete with a full tank attached to it.

Without no further hesitation, he saw the Wendigo coming towards him as he used the flamethrower and torched it entirely. It was luck that saved his hide as he watched the Wendigo die in flames outside. He was grateful that his hunting skills came into play due to what lore he found during his days out of Alecrast. Still, there was more danger ahead as he couldn't let his guard down. When he went back inside, he saw Dean armed with the grenade launcher as he was ready to take out the outside intruder, but his response came too late.

"Son-of-a-bitch...," he said as he saw flames in the snow.

"Those Wendigo aren't the type of monsters that crawl in a frozen wasteland just to eat things," said Shigeru as he put away the flamethrower. "They're also in it for the kill, too."

"According to Kevin, a couple of demons were behind the attack at the fort."

"Demons? Why did it have to be demons?"

"Dunno..., but Sam's still holed up in that room while he's still sick."

"Well, at least that he's under _some_ protection, but those demons will stop at nothing just to rain on our parade."

"Do we have any better ideas?"

"We salt the windows and doors, then we spray out anti-demon sigils and Devil's Traps all over the lodge, too. It's a start, but we can't be sitting on the fence for too long."

_WHOOSH!_

Without warning, an Order of Letters spaceship appeared as it landed in front of the lodge. Both Dean and Shigeru went outside to see it directly as the doors opened to see Ginryu come out of it along with Yashamaru following from behind. They were there to pick me up as they also had other matters to attend to. Sooner or later, there would be further consequences here, but not now as everyone was about to leave Gehenna as planned.

"You're late," said Dean.

"It's better late than never," said Ginryu.

"Where's Sam Winchester?" asked Yashamaru.

"He's in the lodge, but he's being uncooperative at this moment," said Dean.

"You're all briefed to go to the summit on Orianthis," said Ginryu. "At least all of you can sit tight and get in the ship. Also, we should also be protective of our 'precious cargo' due to the demon attacks and the Wendigo incident that did damage to the fort on this planet, Gehenna."

"I guess that we'll be further away from this popsicle stand after all."

Dean was grateful that he was ready to get off of Gehenna as he saw Colchuvar hauling me out of the lodge. With Kevin and Castiel following him, they were all ready to go as they entered into the ship. Even Shigeru elected to go as he was not only a hunter, but a member of the Order of Letters like his grandfather. When he went into the ship, he was followed by Dean as Yashamaru and Ginryu were the last ones to go inside before taking off out of Gehenna. When the ship left the planet, there was someone watching in the distance as he was draining what was left of the dead Wendigo's blood into a pewter bowl. He was ready to contact someone as he lost the trail of the stragglers that took me away with them.

"I failed into taking out Sam Winchester," he said as he saw the pewter bowl vibrate. "Yes... Yes..., I'll follow them, but they had left Gehenna-"

Without warning, the demon was killed by someone in his own ranks as it was none other than a Crossroads demon that went rogue. With navy hair and red eyes, the demon was a young woman that wore glasses as she was dressed in only a grey mini-dress and black boots. The cold didn't bother her as she saw the ship in the sky departing this frozen wasteland. She was grateful that no one else got to me, for the battle to destroy me was just the beginning...

**To be continued...**


	5. A Bitter Tomorrow

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 5: A Bitter Tomorrow**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

I was dreaming as I found myself two thousand years in the past. The scenery was bleak as I saw my past self sitting in a black car looking into his laptop. It wasn't long until I saw Dean's past self sitting on top of the car as he was eating a cheeseburger, but he wasn't too happy when there wasn't any onions in it. They were exhausted from a job that concerned Wendigo as they were on their way to further hunting adventures until I woke up from my dream. I was in a ship as I was being held in the sickbay due to the illness that I had. To my surprise, I a large diaphragm attached to my chest as it was monitoring my heartbeat. I also noticed that my other vital signs were being monitored as I was aware that I had been sick for a long time without telling anyone about it.

When I heard the door open, I saw an Orianthan nurse appear as she was there checking up on me as usual. This wasn't the first time I saw an Orianthan as I was aware of the alien appearance that resembled a bald person that looked like a squid. I wasn't afraid of an Orianthan as they were a proud people that had their history during their battles over the past two centuries. Even though I tried to sit up, I was barred from doing so as I still had that infernal illness in me. I was incapacitated as I had nothing better to do but to stare at the ceiling while being in space. I even wondered if Dean and the others were doing fine, but they would still tell me to remain part of the Order, no matter how many times I pleaded with them that I didn't want to go back to it.

"You're awake," said the nurse as she was examining my vitals.

"I take it that we're out of Gehenna," I said as I was still reeling from the fever that I had.

"You have been suffering from Geso sickness, a fatal condition that is commonly mistaken for pneumonia."

"What?"

"Do not try to move out of bed yet, Sam. You're still not in the clear yet."

"I can't believe that I was suffering from that, but-"

"Nebulizers and cold medicine can keep the fatal sickness at bay, but the only medicine that can combat it is on my home planet." I watched the nurse administer a purple and red substance into my body as I began to writhe in pain. "Do not try to get up yet. The pain will pass, but your lungs will become clearer when the medicine takes effect."

"How long will I be out?"

"You will be in a deep sleep for three days, but at least that you're not on that frozen planet."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to my home planet, Orianthis, where the summit will take place. I know that you fear retaliation from the leader of Gehenna's fort, but you are safe with us. There is nothing to fear."

I was relieved by those words as I felt the medicine taking effect. I was starting to fall asleep once again as I was in the sickbay. The nurse that cared for me didn't leave my side as she saw Dean enter in order to check up on me. He was concerned as he saw me sleeping deeply in the bed that I was in. Still, he was reunited with me after being separated from me for a month. He was grateful that I was alive, but he had never expected me to contract a fatal disease that is often mistaken for pneumonia over and over again.

"So, how is he?" he asked.

"Your brother is responding to the medicine that I had given him," answered the nurse.

"And?..."

"Geso sickness could only be contracted without warning by causing the victim to have frequent body aches and fever that often comes back. It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to such a sickness like this that killed hundreds of people in this planetary system."

"Well, whenever we get to Orianthis, the better. By the way, I'm glad that we're further away from that asshat, Sylvanus, 'cause Sam's still part of the Order, regardless at the matter at hand."

Dean made his point clear as he refused to leave my side. He didn't want anything else happening to me as he watched me sleeping in the bed that monitored my vital signs. Still, he learned from me how to kill the Wendigo that attacked the fort on Gehenna as he was also grateful that no one else got hurt in the tragedy. Sooner or later, he would be there by my side until I woke up, but there would be a time when other monsters would be attacking without warning at all...

* * *

Colchuvar was in his quarters as he was staring at the picture of what appeared to be his family. Like him, they were also members of the Order of Letters as they stood their ground to the end. Sooner or later, he would reunite with them on his homeworld of Kaijirin, but not right now. Getting out of his quarters, he was on his way towards the mess hall as he sat down for lunch. With the meal that consisted of grilled erzu on skewers with rice on the side, it was easy pickings as Colchuvar later saw Dean enter with a plate of it. Both men were sitting down at a table as they were ready to eat their lunch while they waited on their long journey to Orianthis.

"It's good to be back in space," said Colchuvar as he took a bite of grilled erzu.

"The erzu's good for this season," said Dean as he was ready to eat his lunch.

"If you thought that the meal's great, you should see the dessert."

"What kind of dessert?"

"It's all kinds of pie, your favorite."

"Sounds good to me."

"There's a lot of it just to last the whole trip in space."

"Still, we all love pie, but Shigeru prefers cake instead." Dean takes a bite of the grilled erzu as he washes it down with a glass of water. "Anyway, I checked up on Sam. He's sleeping deeply, but it turned out that he contracted Geso sickness, which is commonly mistaken for pneumonia. At least that there's some medicine to clear the infection."

"Leave it to the Orianthans to create a medicine to clear up such a fatal illness, but the one that's sick has to sleep for three days."

Dean was still worried for me as he wanted to finish up his lunch and run straight to the sickbay. He wanted to check up on me right away as he was concerned for my health. I was the only family he had. I was the one that taught him how to kill that monster that slaughtered most of our comrades and trashed the fort. I was the one that mattered, for I would soon be thrown back into the Order of Letters soon enough...

* * *

Shigeru was busy in the kitchen as he had his hair stuffed in a net while he donned an apron. The dessert was pie and he never touched the stuff as he decided to dig into the cupboard. The smorgasbord of cake mixes and frostings were more than enough to get him started into making the dessert instead of pie. When he got out a box on chocolate cake mix, he was getting to work as he was getting some of the ingredients out to add to it. By the time he was mixing them in a bowl, he had the oven preheated as it was good to go. After spending a good few minutes blending the cake mix and ingredients together, he got out a glass cake pan as he grabbed some cooking spray just to coat it before putting it into the oven. With the timer set to thirty-eight minutes, the cake was poured into the glass cake pan and put into the oven asl planned.

With his dishes washed in the sink, Shigeru placed them on the dish drainer to dry as he left the kitchen for a bit until the cake was done. He always loved the smell of cake, but pie was the overall favorite dessert for the Order as it was served after every meal. While he waited in the mess hall, he noticed that Dean was staring at the window as he saw the vast stars going by from the far reaches of space. The ship itself was far away from Gehenna as it was on warp drive while it was going towards Orianthis as planned. It would be a long trip, but at least it would be worth the wait on this journey as the Order ship was on course for the upcoming summit that was about to start in a couple of days.

"You're not baking a cake, are you?" said Dean suspiciously as he smelled it in the kitchen.

"It's a chocolate one," said Shigeru.

"Well, good for you."

"By the way, how's Sam doing?"

"He's resting right now, but he's gonna be asleep for three days."

"It's that medicine, isn't it? That shit's potent stuff, but at least it's better than that cold medicine."

"Yeah..."

Dean left the mess hall as he was on his way to the bridge. The area was a sophisticated one as it was far more advanced than any other ship that graced the galaxy. Even though he wanted to check out the rest of the ship, he had prior engagements to settle as he was on his way to the sickbay. It was then that he saw me in a deep sleep as he wanted to make sure that I was feeling better. The screens above my bed had monitored my vital signs as I was still running a high temperature. My body responded to the medicine very well as it was clearing away the infection that was in me the whole time. I was completely out of it as I was also stabilized after what I had been through.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean as he sat down at my bedside. "I just wanted to check up on you to see if you're okay. I bet that you're dreading the consequences from that asshat, Sylvanus, right now. Well, don't 'cause you're still part of the Order of Letters and I really don't care about your banishment right now. All I care about is that you wake up and get better. That's all that-"

Dean heard another ship approaching as it was being conjoined with the one that was going to Orianthis. The sound of an airlock opening filled the ship as Dean left the sickbay to find out what it was. When he went towards the cargo area, he was welcomed by an unexpected surprise as he had dreaded the presence of Severin, the oldest son of Lord Sylvanus. He was a spitting image of his father, but he had brown hair that was long and in a ponytail. He was a lot like his father as he travelled with his group that were also on their way to the summit on Orianthis as well. Dean never liked Severin as he always displayed a cold exterior, especially to his comrades, but he had to deal with him sooner or later.

"Dean Winchester," he said as he was standing in front of him. "It's been a long time since we sparred on Gehenna three years ago."

"You sure know how to rain on one's parade, don't you?" he said as he was trying not to attack.

"The summit on Orianthis is a few days away, but it's gonna be tough when the Elders are gonna hear about how you killed a giant Wendigo that attacked the fort, but..."

Dean saw Severin suspect something as he ran towards the sickbay. He followed him there as he was ready to confirm what was kept there. Severin saw me in my bed as I was still sleeping deeply. A hint of disgust wafted all over as he wanted to throw me out of the airlock really badly. He was his father's son and someone that refuses to accept me in the Order of Letters as he was itching to suffocate me with something.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he snarled as he saw me still asleep.

"Hey, you stay the hell away from him!" cried Dean as he ran into the sickbay.

"Little Sammy Winchester all asleep. He reminds me of my autistic sister, so stupid and silent."

"You keep your mouth shut!" Dean was ready to punch Severin as he was trying his hardest to protect me. "If it wasn't for Sam telling me how to kill the Wendigo in the first place, then the rest of us would have been on the menu by now!"

"I still can't believe that you're still defending that dropout!"

"That 'dropout' was banished by your old man, but he's also got a raw power that can be useful to all of us put together!"

Just as the fight was about to break out, both Dean and Severin saw Ginryu enter into the sickbay as he was ready to subdue both of them. The sickbay had to be a calming and quiet place for those who were either injured or ill as both Dean and Severin stopped their petty little fight and stood in front of the main Elder of the Order. There was no time to fight as both the main ship and Severin's were on their way to Orianthis towards the summit.

"There will be no fighting in the sickbay," said Ginryu sternly.

"But Severin tried to hurt Sam," said Dean as he was refusing to budge away at my bedside.

"I know exactly what Severin tried to do, but he won't do it when either I or Colchuvar are around."

"You sure know how to butt in, don't you?" he said as he was starting to get angry.

"You went after us because of Sam being reinstated back into the Order, haven't you?"

"I don't see any potential in him, but being the proverbial screw-up that he is now. You think that I haven't read about his past life being a screw-up, but I did. The past life of that loser had done lots of bad things like getting high on demon blood, starting the Apocalypse, running around soulless, abandoning the hunt, and be possessed by a renegade angel. As for this current life, he's still the same!"

"You're wrong," said Dean. "Yeah, but his knowledge into the time of the Elder Days was useful after all. You of all people should think about what you say before you fly off the handle."

With that remark, Severin stormed out of the sickbay as Dean and Ginryu remained. They were staring at me as I remained in a deep sleep in order to recover from the Geso sickness that was in my body. Dean sat back down in a chair by my bed as he was touching at my sweltering forehead. He even touched at the jeweled mark that was embedded on it as it was something that I was born with in this current life. He was also grasping at my hand as he felt the pulse in my wrist pounding. He was aware that I was feeling the medicine slowly fighting the Geso sickness that was in my body. It wasn't long until he saw me shaking in my sleep as if I was having a nightmare or something. He wanted to be there by my side as he even wanted to make sure that I was ready to recover.

"You shouldn't worry about him too much," said Ginryu as he was touching at my forehead.

"Sam's my little brother and I won't let anyone else hurt him," said Dean.

"I know that you fear for your brother's life, but he's in good hands when either me or Colchuvar are around."

"Well, I hope that you're right on that one..."

Dean stared at me in my bed as he saw a tear roll down my cheek. I was both in pain and in a comatose state as I was sleeping without any further problems at all. Dean wanted to be at my side, but he had other things to do as he wanted to make sure that he got more time with me after that...

* * *

I found myself in the same dream-like state as I saw my past life sitting on a porch near a house. I was aware that he was angry with himself for being alive as he even wanted to end it. It was a twist of fate that made me see the sadness and guilt in my past life as I saw him trying to harm himself until Dean's past life stopped him at the last minute. It was something that I never saw before as I was aware that my past life was burdened with the guilt that he had when he went soulless. Just as I was about to convince him, I woke up again as I found myself in a comfortable bed that wasn't in the sickbay on the ship. Sitting up, I noticed my surroundings very carefully as I was on Orianthis in which the place that I woke up in was a huge castle that was near some land near the ocean. I watched the water crash near the beach as I even noticed some Orianthans coming towards the shore in their boats with loads of fish and seafood just to be taken to market.

It had been three days since I took that medicine to combat the Geso sickness as I was feeling mych better than I was before. I was simply brought here from the ship as I wanted to stay in bed a little longer, but I simply realized that I had been feeling better after a long sleep. It wasn't long until I checked my forehead and realized that my fever was finally broken. I was recovering very well as I was ready to get out of bed. By the time I got out of there, I was walking towards the window to see the ocean. It was warm and balmy as it was always warm on this planet. I had never expected myself to see something like this, but this happiness would never last for me as I heard the door open to the room that I was in. To my shock, I saw Severin standing at the door as he was angry with me for being back in the Order after being banished. He still viewed me as a servant instead of a soldier as he was most likely to be forcing me to do chores for all the delegates at the summit.

"Well, well," he said in a cold voice. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty has woken up at last."

"Where's Dean and the others?" I asked.

"They're at the summit, but it's a soldier's summit after all. As for _you_...," He seizes me by the scruff of my nightclothes. "You're not gonna get any special treatment from me or anyone else here! You're were born an outcast, raised an outcast, and you'll die as an outcast. You are still banished from the Order and I'll make damn sure that you'll be expelled the moment the Elders conclude their summit here. You're worthless and you'll never amount to anything. All you really are is a waste of space that will end up getting stepped on if you're not careful. You will never be able to accomplish anything because all of us are better off without you! If I were you, I'd not associate with anyone at all and I sure hope that no one mourns you when you die. Oh, by the way, there's some servant clothes for you, so I suggest that you wear them or else I'll end up doing harm to your reputation."

"Let him go, Severin," said a familiar face as he was standing right behind him.

"Well, well; if it isn't Castiel. Don't you have pious work to do?"

"Sam's under our protection, so I suggest that you leave him alone."

"I'll be back, Sam, because I'm watching you!"

I saw Severin release me as he left my room. I was also relieved that Castiel was standing there as he was dressed like a commando with a sword on his person. Still, I cringed as I felt Severin's words sting at my very soul. I didn't want to face anyone after that as I was staring at Castiel, who refused to leave my room after what he witnessed earlier.

"I'm gonna have to switch rooms now," I said as I was starting to feel unworthy of what I could do.

"You can't just switch rooms because you're not a servant, Sam," answered Castiel.

"Severin's a spitting image of Sylvanus! He'll stop at nothing just to step on me! I can't be in this room now! I have to go into the servants' quarters just like any other servant who does their work."

"The Mikado of this planet's region won't allow you to do that. You're part of the Order of Letters and it is your duty to be with the rest of your group."

"It won't do me any good now..."

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get dressed, alright?"

Castiel left my room as he closed the door behind him. As for me, however, I was about to change out of my nightclothes as I was ready to take a shower in the guest bathroom. With my clothes stripped, I stepped into the shower as I was ready to clean myself off. I was scrubbing myself with soap and water as I even washed my hair with some combined hair stuff that was in the shower. I was most likely to be fully clean as I rinsed myself off and turned off the water. Getting out of the shower, I dried myself off with a towel as I was ready to get some clothes on. My clothes that I wore in Gurusha were put in the closet very neatly, but I didn't want to wear them right now. I was feeling the pinch of Severin's words nailing me as I decided to put on the servant clothing that was also hanging in the closet.

By the time I was dressed, I was in the servant clothing as I was wearing a kimono with an overrobe and apron with my hair put up. I was ready to be the doormat once again as I was ready to go out the door. By the time I left my room, I was in the hall as I was about to do some work like the rest of the servants. My first chores were washing the windows as they had to be clean and spotless for the Mikado to see. It was going to take a long time to do them as I was cleaning them carefully. It was hard work, but I had no other choice but to be the doormat and servant as I was still washing the windows. I wasn't long until I saw Severin walk past me as he noticed that the windows were clean from the start. He was aware that I was made only for being a servant instead of a soldier as he smiled while leaving for the summit. I didn't let his presence bother me as I was about to finish up the windows in the hall and start on the ones in the main hall.

Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Castiel as he noticed me doing chores like a servant. He was also not too pleased that I was being made to do chores instead of being a pampered soldier, but I didn't have any say in the matter. I was not too pleased with him with blocking my way as I was about to dunk him with the soapy water that was in the bucket that I had. I was a servant after all. I was no soldier. I was only just someone that was becoming a much further doormat than anyone has ever expected me to be.

"You were supposed to be with your group," said Castiel.

"I can't do that right now," I said as I was trying to get out of this situation.

"Why must you become a doormat?"

"It's because Severin's around and he makes me ill! Besides, if I went in all dressed in my Order of Letters clothing, then I'll be put under scrutiny."

"Ginryu Ashizoka said for you to be there at the summit, so I suggest that you take off those servant clothes and get into your other ones."

"And do what? I'd probably be serving drinks and hors d'oeuvres for some of the planetary delegates here."

It wasn't long until I saw Castiel grab me by the arm and teleported me back to my room. It was in an instant that I was staring at those clothes that I wore when I left the fort, but I didn't want to wear them anymore. I _was_ an outcast, but I was also being forced to wear the clothes that were given to me. I sighed as I was ready to change my clothes from earlier. I never wanted to change them, but appearance was everything for the Elders in the Order. Soon, I went towards the bathroom just to wash my hands as I got all the cleaning solution off. Drying them off with a hand towel, I left the bathroom as I walked towards the closet where my clothes were. I didn't want to change into them because I was still viewed as a doormat as I didn't want to do my part into be a part of the crowd. Just as I was about to do so, I decided to close the closet doors as I didn't change out of my servant clothes after all.

"Why are you not changing?" asked Castiel.

"You know why," I answered as I was about to go out the door.

"Then you've become a doormat again."

"If I'm about to go to the summit, then I can't be part of the group. All I can do is to assure them that I'll fade further into the background as usual."

I left my room again as Castiel was following me out. We were on our way towards the main hall as we saw several delegates arriving from all over the planetary system. I had never seen such a big entourage before as I saw several people arriving from their ships in order to be greeted by the host delegation. The Mikado of this planet's region welcomed the delegation warmly as there were lots of people arriving to be accommodated to their guest rooms. Just as I was about to resume my servant duties, I was being stopped by a High Elf with lavender hair as he was not too pleased into seeing me dressed to do chores.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to get back to work," I said.

"I know who you are. You're Sam Winchester and you possess a raw power within you."

"But I'm still a servant that-"

"Sam, this is Ippei Mitani, Shigeru's grandfather," said Castiel.

"Grandfather? But he looks so young..."

"I may look young, but I'm actually five hundred and forty years old for a High Elf," said Ippei as he was wiping his glasses that were on his face. "Basically, you're not an ordinary Terran, but there are those that would destroy you because of that raw power that you have."

"I know, but-"

"You didn't wear your uniform, did you?"

"No, but-"

"The summit starts tomorrow, so I suggest that you put on proper clothes instead of that outfit you're wearing. Besides, you're still a member of the Order, not a servant or a doormat."

I finally had some advice that steered me in the right direction as I had nothing to fear. I may have taken Ippei's advice to heart, but the hard part was about to get worse indeed. With Castiel walking off to attend my group, I decided to go to the dining hall as everyone was serving breakfast. It was something that was familiar to me as I remembered those days back in the fort. It was packed as I several delegates being seated at the table. By the time I saw Ginryu and Castiel coming into the dining hall, they led the group that came out of Gehenna as I wanted to see them really badly. Just as I was about to meet up with them, I was stopped by Severin as he didn't want me to be in my group. He didn't budge as I was trying to get past him so I could get towards my group.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked as he refused to get out of my way.

"I was going to meet my group," I said.

"Don't you have serving duties to attend to?"

"No, but I have to be with my group,"

"Sam," said Dean as he was rushing towards me. "What are you doing in that outfit?"

"I was busy with cleaning the windows, but-"

"Who said that you could butt in?" said Severin as he was glaring directly at Dean.

"Hey, Sam has every right to be here, so I suggest that you take your seat so he can get by," he said.

"Only delegates and soldiers sit at the table, not servants." Severin looks at me as he wanted me to do my part as a servant. "You there; go get me some mead."

"Oh, that tears it!" yelled Dean as he was about to rip Severin a new one.

Dean was itching to get at the arrogant prick until he was stopped by Kevin, who didn't want any fights in the dining hall. I was also relieved that I slipped past Severin and walked towards my group as they were seated at the left corner. When I went over to my group, they were stunned to see me still in my servant clothing as they wanted me to change out of them right away. I was in a bit of a quandary as I was also caught between being a servant and a soldier right in the dining hall.

"Seriously, Sam, you have gotta get out of those clothes," said Dean.

"I would, but I don't want to be in front right now," I said.

"I guess that he fears retaliation," said Kevin as he ran towards the group.

"I'm not good at social gatherings at all."

"Dude, you were never good at social gatherings, but I made damn sure to include you," said Dean.

"Not this time, Dean. It's like everyone says: soldiers and delegates eat at the table while servants eat at the sidelines." I was starting to become worried as I saw Severin sitting at the table in the front where he was feasting on some pancakes. "But then again, I should let a soldier get his food himself."

Dean smiled as he saw me sit at the table where my group were having lunch. I was being inclusive in the group as I watched everyone talk about the summit for tomorrow. I was safe for now until I felt a hand seize me from behind. It was Severin who grabbed me away from my group as he yanked me out of the dining hall. My group was angry at him for doing so as they saw me leave directly. Getting up, Dean was ready to go after us as he left the dining hall. To his shock, he saw me being hauled outside as he followed into the courtyard, where it had a pool and fountain in it. He noticed Severin forcing me to bow down as he had a whip in his hand. I was dreading this humiliation as I had to deal with it on the day before the summit.

"You've been encroaching on Order of Letters territory for too long, Sam Winchester," said Severin as he was ready to crack the whip on my back. "You'll never be a soldier! It's people like you that are weak! As for all that hugging and sympathy you intend to pull? My father told you not to hug anyone, including your brother because that's so gay. All that junk can make a man weak, but you take the cake in becoming such a scholar into things that you're not suppose to get into. If you really want to learn, then learn from the future. If you really want to hug someone, then hug a woman! If you really want to stay in the Order, then do your part as a servant!"

"We're all social creatures, Severin. It's out of curiosity that we get into those things," I said.

"Shut up! Who cares about what you really think?!"

"Ginryu Ashizoka, Colchuvar, and my brother had been fixed on getting me back to the Order, but-"

Without warning, I felt the whip crack at my back as a flare of pain jolted my body. The pain itself was causing me to cry out as I felt two more lashes tear at my skin. I wanted to tell someone, but I can't because no one would believe a servant like me. Five more lashes tore at my back as I was screaming in pain. I felt blood seeping on my back as I wanted Severin to stop. I was being punished for going back to the Order. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wanted the pain to end. With three more lashes put on my back, I was starting to break as I wanted to just die from the humiliation. I wanted to end my life as I was about to receive ten more lashes on my back.

"So, how does it feel to be humiliated?" asked Severin as he inflicted two more lashes onto my back.

"Just leave me alone," I said as I was in pain. "Just leave me alone and let me die."

"That's better because I'm gonna-"

"Hey! Back off!" yelled Dean as he came to my aid. "Damn, Sammy, you look terrible. I guess that breakfast in bed will do you some good."

"I'm not finished with him yet!"

"You are now!"

"Just wait until my father gets here on this planet! He'll make damn sure that Sam gets expelled permanently!"

"Been there, done that!"

And so, Dean hauled me off out of the courtyard as he was disgusted at what happened to me. He wanted to strangle Severin for what he did to me, but he had to show restraint while being here on Orianthis. I didn't want to be here on this planet anymore, but I didn't have any choice in the matter. I had a bad morning, but I also had a feeling that the day would get much worse indeed.

* * *

I was back in my room after I was being tended to as I was not doing too well. After getting a bath and getting cleaned up, I was up in a clean robe and nightclothes as I was even bandaged up from where Severin whipped me earlier. I wanted to end my life as I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to become a victim of Severin's bullying as I was ready to fulfill everyone's wishes by not being a part of the Order anymore. When I went to the bathroom, I opened up the medicine cabinet as I found only a thermometer in there. There were no pills to overdose on until I saw some aspirins that were unopened. I wanted to take the opportunity to die without any more pain until I saw a firm hand grab my wrist and yanked the bottle of pills out of my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" cried a familiar voice. "Are you trying to end your life so readily?!"

"Dean..., I can't take it anymore," I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"I won't let you do it, Sam! If you did that, then you're really doing more harm than good."

"Why am I still alive? Why do I have to take the full brunt of what's been thrown at me?"

"That asshat! Severin's like his old man! He's always ragging on you for no reason!"

"It won't do for-"

"Just stop right there." I saw Dean stand in front of me as he didn't budge. "I know that you think that you were gonna be stuck being a servant, but don't you have anything for yourself? I know that you think about me and everyone that is in our group, but the only important person that you should love and nurture is yourself. I'm not saying that just to be mean, but I'm saying that so that you would stand up and face up to those who think that you're worthless all the time. Now, are you ready to come back out into the group?"

I nodded as I broke down crying. I felt the tears sting my face as I was ready to get out of the bathroom and go straight to bed. To my surprise, I saw some food at my table as I noticed that it was some of the breakfast menu that was served to the delegation earlier. There was a plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream as I even noticed that a slice of chocolate cake and some apple pie were also there. Even though I was not hungry, but I felt my stomach growling as I had no choice but to dig into the breakfast that was given to me. I was happy that I had something to eat as I dug into the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. I even wanted Dean to have some, but he refused as he let me finish up the breakfast that was given to me. Digging into the chocolate cake, I was happy to taste it as it was made with such love along with the apple pie.

When I finished up my plate, I decided to get out my clothes as I decided to stay in my room for the rest of the day. The humiliation that I suffered from was something that became a stigma as I wanted to stay in my bed. Dean had never seen me sulk like that after eating my breakfast as he saw me go towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. After spending a few minutes doing that, I put away my toothbrush as I left the bathroom and was ready to go straight to bed. The pain of those lashes on my back had given me such a stigma that I could never be able to shake off. I just wanted to sleep as I felt the marks on my back just aching from what happened to me this morning.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" asked Dean as he saw me curl up in my bed.

"I'll be fine, Dean," I answered as I was all huddled up.

"Tomorrow's the summit, so I suggest that you don't think about that prick who hurt you really bad."

"If I went there while Severin's around, he'll do more than just attack me."

"No, he won't 'cause if he does, he'll get his ass kicked." He walks toward the door to my room. "By the way, I'll be getting you some lunch soon, but don't try anything stupid, you hear me?"

I nodded as I saw my brother go out the door. Being in my robe with bandages on me became unsettling for me as I walked towards the bathroom and removed it. The bandages on my back covered my back as I wanted to cry. I wanted to let out all my feelings this time as I became despondent with what I was in now. My heart ached as I even wanted to let out more than just my feelings this time. Closing my eyes, I was ready to dream as I wanted to get that ugly incident out of my mind. Sleep was something that I looked forward to as I was drifting off into further memories from within...

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night from a long sleep as I had another nightmare. I was in my bed still as I got up towards the bathroom to do my business. When I did so, I was feeling better as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. When I got out of the bathroom, I climbed back into bed as I noticed someone sleeping in it besides me. It was Dean as he was also holding a first aid kit in his hands. I never expected him to be in here in his nightclothes as he was sleeping deeply. Even though I didn't bother my brother, I walked towards the window as I removed the top part of my nightclothes. The bandages on my back were changed as I was happy to get clean ones. When I covered back up, I went back to bed as I was in the covers. It was very awkward that Dean would be sleeping in the same bed as me, but I didn't mind his company not one bit. I was also grateful that he stopped me from taking my own life as I was nearly on the brink of despair.

My reasons to end my life had been put on hold as I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. The long slumber did me good as I had nothing to fear. I was happy that I had my brother with me as he was there with me the moment I tried to end my life. Tomorrow was the summit, for I had to get ready in my clothes the moment I would be with the group. It would both be heaven and hell, but I had to endure it, no matter how many times I try to leave...

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I noticed that Dean was gone. It was on a hunch that he went back to his own room as he probably had to get dressed. Very soon, I was about to get myself cleaned up as I was ready to take a shower while entering the bathroom. The shower did wonders for me as I was happy that I was cleaning myself in order to be prepared for today's summit. When I got out of there after rinsing myself from the soap and water, I wrapped myself in a towel as I got out of the bathroom and grabbed my clothes from the closet. They were the same ones that I wore since I left the fort as I returned to the bathroom to put them on, along with some clean underclothes. After a few minutes of getting prepared, I had my teeth brushed, my face shaved, and my hair brushed as I was dressed for the occasion in the clothes that I was supposed to wear. I even had clean bandages on my back as the lashes that I had on me needed to be covered so they wouldn't get infected. When I got out of the bathroom, I was ready to go as I was about to be a part of the summit. This wasn't the first time that I wore those clothes before, but they were mine to begin with as I was ready to be with my group the right way. To my surprise, I saw Dean standing in my room as he was also cleaned and dressed, but he had to make sure that I didn't try anything risky before leaving. Still, my brother was poised to give me a hug after what happened to me yesterday as he didn't budge one bit.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something?" said Dean as he had his hands raised.

"I can't do that right now, Dean."

"C'mon, Sam; you were always a hugger since you were little and-"

"Lord Sylvanus forbade it because it can make a person weak."

"So? That sourpuss is stuck on Gehenna freezing his ass off right now while _you_ live the good life as a member of the Order. Now, are we good on our turf or do I have to put itching powder in your clothes?"

"Fine..."

I sighed heavily as I let Dean hug me. It had been ages since I hugged anyone as I decided to hug back. Even though I felt his hands touch at my back, I winced in pain a bit as I felt the pain in my back become intense. I didn't let it bother me as I followed Dean out the door to my room. We were ready to be at the summit as we were about to hear from the delegates of the Order as expected, for there would be further trouble in much shadier forms hiding in the shadows...

**To be continued...**


	6. The Summit

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 6: The Summit**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The dining hall was packed as Dean and I were at our table with our group. Breakfast was served as everyone got their fill as usual. Even Shigeru was on hand to get some breakfast as he saw us sit at the table. I was at my group as I was grateful to be with them. To my surprise, I saw Yashamaru appear as he was also there to join us for breakfast before the summit started. He was aware of me as I had all that raw power in my body. I had never expected him to be in my group so readily, but he was staring at me with both curiosity and concern. By the time I got my breakfast, I was ready to eat until I was about to get an unexpected surprise soon enough..

"Look who's finally among the living," said Shigeru as he was eating his pancakes.

"Well, it took me a while to get dressed, but I'm okay," I said.

"The summit starts today, but Gramps has been trying to find you, Sam."

"Ippei? What does _he_ want?"

"Do not question his motives, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru sternly. "Ippei Mitani has been wanting to train you to master what you have."

"Is _that_ what he wants of me?"

"Hey, Gramps has been talking about you so far, but you can't just brush off the fact that you're just a doormat, so I suggest that you visit him after the summit," said Shigeru.

I was given those orders as I didn't have a problem with them at all. I was in the group after all as I ate with them while I was also keeping a close eye out for Severin. He was one of the far tables as he was feasting on some yogurt and orange juice. I simply chose to ignore him as I was eating my own breakfast for once. I was now included in the group, for there would be nothing to fear as I was happy that I wasn't alone anymore. I may have been reinstated in the Order, but there would be a lot more to do as the day was just starting.

After I finished my breakfast, I took my plate into the kitchen as I left the dining area completely. I was on my way to the summit as I was going towards the debating hall, where the Order of Letters delegation was being held at. When I was looking for a place to sit, I accidentally stepped on a foot of an Orianthan as he took it the wrong way, much to my chagrin.

"How dare you step on my foot like that, you Terran!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I said as I was getting by.

"If you're looking for a place to sit, right here is fine, Terran."

"This 'Terran' has a name and it's Sam Winchester."

"The Legend? Here on Orianthis? It's an honor to meet you, kind sir. My name is Kritha Grungaak, the captain of the Mikado's guard."

"The pleasure's mine, but-"

"All rise to stand towards the Mikado," yelled a booming voice over the room.

I stood up as I was seeing the Mikado approaching into the center of the room. He was like no other Orianthan as he was dressed up in regal attire. I only had a simple mode of humility as I only stared at the ruler of one of the regions on this planet. Sitting back down, I was hearing things about the surge of monsters from the Elder Days as they had become a problem. It wasn't long until I spotted Dean and the rest of the group from the other side of the room as they were waving at me. I waved back as I didn't want to draw any suspicion from anyone that I don't know. Still, I had my group with me on the other side as I was still watching some of the delegation talk about what was going on that concerned the Wendigo attack at the fort on Gehenna. There were also concerns about the returning presence of SucroCorp, which was once shut down on Harkonnen ten years ago. Even I was concerned as this wasn't the first brush with Leviathans since I left the fort.

"...and the new CEO of SucroCorp thinks she can control the intergalactic food supply on her base on Harkonnen," said a delegate from planet Earendil as he was venting his frustrations. "We all know that she's a Leviathan in sheep's clothing because one of her kind from the Elder Days plotted to do the same thing by using SucroCorp as their base to make all living Terrans into the perfect food source. This isn't the first time that this has happened because it happened on Earth in the time of the Elder Days when the one called Dick Roman wanted to have his species put all unsuspecting Terrans into pens so they can end up on the menu. Centuries later, there was SucroCorp again on Harkonnen when it tried to turn the Terran race and other alien species into food until Colchuvar Grunwald stopped it, even at the cost of losing his leg."

I was stunned to hear that from the delegate as I was aware of what the Leviathans would do next. I wanted to tell them about the plot in Gurusha on Gehenna as I aided Shigeru into destroying the plant that was creating the additive in the Turducken Slammer. Still, I had to observe the summit as I heard of the many frustrations that were coming from the planetary delegates that had chapters in the Order of Letters. To my surprise, I saw Ippei take the podium as he was ready to discuss the presence of monsters that came from the Elder Days, for he had suffered a loss when he lost his own son.

"It's not the presence of Leviathans that we have to worry about," he said as he was holding it together. "It's also the presence of demons and other monsters that are on the rise. The Wendigo attack on Gehenna is something that can't be ignored, but the attack itself had been invoked by demons, who were working on the sidelines. Still, there is one person that has studied the monsters from the Elder Days and has taught someone how to kill them, for he is in this room at this moment."

The delegation was staring at me as I was starting to get embarrassed from my presence in the room. I had never became revered before as I was standing up in the audience. I was staring at Ippei as he was waiting for me to come down in the center of the delegation room. I was shaking as I was starting to have a little bit of stage fright. My heart thudded in my chest as I was being coerced into coming down towards the center. By the time I got there, I only had silence as I wanted to leave right away.

"Is this the man who told of how to stop those monsters from the Elder Days besides Colchuvar?" asked the delegate from Earendil. "Could this Terran be something more like that?"

"Ladies and gentlemen of this delegation, I give you Sam Winchester," said Ippei.

The audience were in shock to see me, a lowly servant and cataloguer, stand in the middle as I was starting to get a little shaky from what I was about to experience. I wasn't used to being in an audience as I was about to faint. There was both silence and speculation as I wanted to get out of the delegation hall right away. To my shock, I saw Severin just laughing and gloating at me as he was betting on me trying to either faint or vomit. I wanted out badly. I wanted to go back to Gehenna very promptly. I simply wasn't cut out for being part of this cruel cliché that stunned my very being as I was about to collapse.

"Sam Winchester is a phony!" yelled Severin as he stood up. "He didn't do anything to save no one! Hell, he didn't even lift a finger to go back and prevent the Wendigo attack back at my father's fort on Gehenna!"

"Mind your attitude, Severin," said Ippei as he remained calm at such trouble. "Sam Winchester possesses a raw power that can be useful to all of us in the Order, so I suggest that you keep quiet."

Severin was stunned by Ippei's words as he didn't say anymore. I was grateful that Shigeru's grandfather was there to put that bully in his place as I wasn't shaking anymore. I was calm as I was most likely to be protected by the High Elf that was there at the summit, for he had plans for me soon enough. Still, I was slightly embarrassed, but I was bouncing back just to be in the center. After the meeting at the delegation was adjourned, I was happy to leave the hall for a little while until everything resumed. When I returned to my room, I decided to take a slight nap for a little bit as the long meeting had tired me out. It wasn't long until I laid down in my bed as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It would be a while before the delegation resumed, but it would soon be worth it, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

A few hours later, I woke up from my sleep as I noticed that Kritha was standing next to my bed as he was expecting me to get up right away. What did he want, exactly? Did he need me for something? I had to find out as I was up on my feet and ready to go.

"There's a problem here, Terran," said Kritha.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"There was a disturbance in the halls, but there was also the presence of a cold chill in the air."

"Chill in the air?" I was stunned to hear that from Kritha. "It could be the presence of a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"According to the volumes of book that I read back at the fort on Gehenna, ghosts appear when they die of a violent death. In other words, they become vengeful spirits in which they live out their torment on other people."

"Is there any other way to extinguish it?"

"There is...; you find the remains, dig them up and salt and burn them. If they are cremated and part of them are attached to something, you salt and burn it as well."

I followed Kritha out of my room as we were running towards the scene of what happened. We were in a hall as we saw a delegate from Atreides being carted off towards the hospital wing. There was something wrong here as I decided to investigate even further. Still, I had to be on my guard as I was beginning to sense the movements of the vengeful spirit that was causing trouble in the Mikado's palace. It wasn't long until I saw the spirit of an Orianthan woman who died a horrible death long ago. She always had her rage pent up as her presence froze the room. I had to find out more about this spirit as I decided to go towards the library that was near the courtyard. By the time I got there, I was looking into further records about what happened centuries ago as I was looking into several books that were in the Orianthan language.

"It's strange that a Terran can know our language," said Kritha as he saw me hard at work.

"I know what we're with dealing now," I said as I showed Kritha a picture of the ghost. "The spirit itself is that of Beltorre Grak, who was a handmaid to one of the Mikados on this planet. Two hundred years ago, Beltorre was wrongly accused of witchcraft and was later killed by execution squad. No one had heard of her again, but according to several scholars, she was buried in the courtyard where she spent her afternoons looking at the fountain."

"The courtyard?"

"Yes, but there's always a story about the fallen handmaid that she haunts this palace every ten years or so."

"Then we have to do this salt and burn before more people end up getting hurt."

And so, Kritha and I left the library as we had to take drastic means into salting and burning the remains of the vengeful spirit that appeared in the palace. It wasn't long until we went towards a pantry to gather some salt in order to burn the remains. With a small vial of lighter fluid, we were ready as we were going to the courtyard in order to do our duty. The place reminded me of the humiliation that I suffered from Severin yesterday as I tried so hard not to faint. I had to hold it together as I didn't want to think about it right now. I had to go towards the remains of the handmaid as I saw Kritha armed with some shovels in order to dig up the grave.

By the time we got to the remains, we started to dig as we were taking long to dig a hole where they were. When we hit pay dirt, we touched a coffin as we opened it up very carefully. And so, our little hunt for the ghost was about to end, for we had to do it right away before more people ended up hurt... or perhaps being dead...

* * *

Dean was in the dining hall as he was eating some pie. He had a craving for it the moment he left the delegation hall as he was getting into that slice of heaven on his plate. Just as he was about to do so, he saw the lights flickering as he even felt a slight chill in the air. He had to find out what was going on as he ran towards the doors. To his shock, he noticed that they were sealed shut as he couldn't get out. He had to get out of there right away as he saw the tables in the dining hall move towards him. There was something going on as Dean dodge the tables that were being thrown at him. He had to take cover before he got hit by one of those tables as he was screwed. He had to think of something fast until he saw the vengeful spirit approaching him.

"Looks like the Elder Days had a few leaks after all," he said as he saw the spirit directly.

_BAM! BAM!_

The sound of shotgun shells filled the air as the spirit temporarily vanished for now. To Dean's surprise, he saw Shigeru with a shotgun as he was armed with salt rounds just to keep the spirit at bay. It was by luck that he came to Dean's rescue, for they had to get going in order to salt and burn the ghost's remains before it was too late.

"I thought you went somewhere," said Dean,

"Well, I came into the mess hall before the doors were sealed shut," answered Shigeru.

"I've never expected a ghost to haunt the Mikado's palace, but why at a time when the summit's still going?"

"I have no idea, but this isn't the first time that this ghost has been haunting the palace."

Too late! The ghost has emerged as it was ready to target Dean and Shigeru for attacking it in the first place. The chill in the air resumed as they were no match for the spirit that had been causing trouble in the palace. Just as they were about to be did in, they saw the ghost go up in flames as it vanished from within. Both Dean and Shigeru were stunned by what they witnessed as they saw the dining hall go back to normal. It was a mess indeed as they survived the ghostly incident that nearly did them in.

"Well, I guess that someone must have torched the ghost," said Shigeru.

"Son-of-a-bitch," said Dean as he saw his slice of pie on the floor. "And I wanted to get that slice, too."

"There's more dessert where that came from."

"What kind of dessert?"

"There's always cake."

Dean was not too happy as he was grieving the loss of his slice of pie. Even though he didn't like cake, Shigeru didn't mind it at all as they left the dining hall before the cleaning staff got there. With the ghost gone, they were relieved as they were happy to find out who stopped it from doing more harm in the first place. The action that was put into was a godsend as the ghost didn't bother anyone ever again.

* * *

I was staring at the fiery pyre in the hole after it was being salted and burned earlier. Even Kritha was astonished that I had potential to be someone that sensed danger all over. By the time we were leaving the courtyard, we were ready to go back until we saw Severin standing in front of us. He was angry at us for desecrating the dead as he was about to do us more harm. He even glared at me for what I did as he wanted to give a good whipping for my actions. He never liked me because of what I possess, but I couldn't stay out of his way, no matter what I did.

"What are you doing here, Terran?!" yelled Kritha.

"It is a mere shame and dishonor to burn the dead," answered Severin.

"It was necessary to do so because of the harm it caused!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts and everyone knows it. By the way, you are in so much trouble right now."

"We just saved the delegation from a ghost and this is the thanks we get?" I said as I was starting to get defensive. "If we hadn't gone and done this, then other members of the delegation would have been dead right now. At least we got some credit for our actions after looking up some research."

"Who gave you permission to talk? Oh, I'm sorry; aren't you suppose to be doing kitchen duty, Sam? Perhaps you should have never been reinstated back in the Order to begin with. You are worthless and everyone knows it!"

"How dare you insult Sam Winchester like that?!" roared Kritha as he unsheathed his sword. "He has done you a great favor in finding the ghost so we could salt and burn its remains! If we hadn't done so, then the rest of us would have been hurt or killed!"

"I shall have you punished for your insolence, Orianthan!"

"Don't you dare!" I yelled as I was defending Kritha.

"Or you'll do what, exactly? Are you gonna stab me with your feather or gut me with your broom? Either way, you'll never be accepted by anyone in the Order. All the same, you will always be worthless to everyone because you're just a simple lowlife who is better off-"

I had enough as I punched Severin in the face. It was my own retaliation that made me do so after I was whipped yesterday as I watched him touch at his cheek. Anger fumed at him as he was ready to punch back. Just as he was about to do so, he was stopped by Kritha as he had his sword pointed at him. The Orianthan was intimidating as he didn't want Severin to harm me even further. By the time we watched him leave, we were grateful that there was no further action taken as I was feeling the sting of the lashes that I suffered from yesterday.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Kritha.

"I'm fine" I said as I removed my trenchcoat. "It's just some discomfort, that's all."

"Discomfort? Are you sure about that?"

"It's just that-"

Without warning, I fainted on the ground as I was overwhelmed by both the exhaustion and the pain that I felt yesterday. Kritha put his sword back in his sheathe as he decided to carry me out of the courtyard. The battle against the ghost was over, but my further challenge was already beginning as my knowledge and raw power were already in motion soon enough...

* * *

I woke up in the bathroom as I was in there naked and soaking in the bathtub. I was wet as I also felt the stings of the lashes giving me more pain than normal. I was feeling the pinch of those awful reminders as I was cleaned from the bath. Getting up, I drained the water as I got up and dried myself off. With some clean nightclothes and underwear folded out and ready to go. When I got dressed, I was about to get out of the bathroom until I noticed Yashamaru enter into my room with his medical bag with him. I never expected him to show up, but I had to endure yet another set of bandages on my back the moment it was exposed after lifting the top part of my nightclothes.

"I take it that you stopped a ghost," he said as he was putting more bandages on my back.

"It was a vengeful one," I said.

"Your wounds are healing, but you need to get some rest as soon as possible."

"The last time I rested, it took me three days just to recover from Geso sickness."

"Your brush with exhaustion is just the least of your worries, but the injuries on your body can also trigger a fever as well."

"But I'm not sick. All I have are those damn lashes on me from yesterday."

"Do not try to argue, Sam Winchester. I know that you have been fighting a fever the moment that you hurt from Severin yesterday. This is serious, but I suggest that you stay put for your physical."

I sat in the chair as I saw Yashamaru open up his medical bag. He wasn't messing around as he shoved a thermometer into my mouth. With the blood pressure cuff being wrapped around my arm, I was being examined as I had no say in the matter right now. By the time I felt the blood pressure cuff being removed from my arm, I felt the cold part of the stethoscope being pressed to my chest and ribs. Breathing slowly, I remained calm as I was trying not to panic.

"You have a slight twitching in your heart muscles," said Yashamaru as he put away his stethoscope.

"Is that bad or good?" I asked as I took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"Also, you get stressed out or flushed the moment you are put into panic mode."

"Are you saying that I'm prone to panic attacks?"

"I'm afraid so." Yashamaru takes the thermometer from my hands as he read the reading. "You also have a temperature of 101.9, which is something that can't be ignored."

"I have a fever, don't I?"

"You should get some rest as soon as possible in order to prevent you from having a breakdown."

I sighed heavily as I felt my forehead. I was getting a fever as I was also stressed out from enduring such embarrassment and shock from all sides. When I put the top part of my nightclothes back on, I was heading back to bed as I wanted to fall asleep. Climbing into the covers, I simply wanted to go to sleep as I watched the sky become dusk from outside. My body was aching from the pain from yesterday as I just wanted to cry. I wanted to just simply curl up and sleep forever. By the time that I heard Yashamaru leaving with his medical bag, he closed the door behind him as I was in my bed with tears running down my cheeks.

I was in pain, but I didn't want anyone to see me cry as I simply began to feel unworthy of myself. Even after I punched Severin for his remarks, I still felt horrible as I would never amount to anything here while I was still in the Order. When I heard the door open, I heard footsteps approaching as I simply covered myself in the blankets of my bed. I didn't want to look at anyone right now, for I simply wanted to be alone for once.

"Go away," I said as I buried my face in the blankets.

"Hey, you should at least look at me while I'm here in this room," said a familiar voice.

"Ippei..." I sat up as I looked at him, who was there with a tray of food in his hands. "You can't be in here right now."

"Sorry, but my grandson's been worried about you the moment you got put in here." He puts the tray of food at the table. "I take it that you ran into Severin, didn't you?"

"I'll always be worthless to all of you, no matter what."

"That's not true. I heard the Mikado's captain of the guard telling about how you helped him repel a ghost earlier."

"That's just the start of someone else getting credit."

"As I recall, who was the one that read about the ghost that was causing trouble?"

I didn't answer as I wanted to lay back down.

"Well?"

"It was me... I was the one that told Kritha about the ghost and how to salt and burn its remains."

"That's correct. By the way, I've been given permission to take you to my home on Alecrast just to train for a while. Will you accept?"

Me? Train? I had never trained in my whole life as I was still labeled as a servant. It was a tough decision as I wanted to say no. In Ippei's stance, I was aware that he would never take no for an answer as I was about to tell him what I had to say.

"I would like to take up your offer to go to Alecrast, but...," I said as I felt the fear growing into my very being. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to take it down."

"I knew that you would say that, but you can't back out on this offer," said Ippei. "Besides, you've been put away for too long, so I've got no choice but to take you out of Orianthis as soon as the summit is over."

"Fine..., I'll go with you..."

And so, I made my decision as I was also dreading the consequences of leaving. My decision was final as I was about to leave Orianthis the moment the summit ends. When I stared at the food that was on my table, I got up as I was very hungry. The smell of fried gumblejack and fries had filled the room as I walked towards my table to eat. With a salad on the side, I was happy to eat my meal as I was eating my fill of the food that was given to me. By the time I was finished, I decided to take my plate out, but I was forbidden to do so by one of the servants. It was on a whim that I was safe under Ippei as he was also one of the Elders of the Order. Still, I was most likely to be going to Alecrast soon enough the moment that the summit ends.

By the time I was about to go back to bed, I heard the door open as I saw Severin walk into my room. The bruise on his face had become a black eye as he wanted to get back at me for punching him earlier. He was angry at me as he decided to put the hurt on my psyche by striking Ippei in the gut. The High Elf was reeling in pain as he was no match to stop Severin from trying to attack me. He had overheard Ippei's plans into taking me to Alecrast as he would stop at nothing to keep me from attaining positions, titles, accolades, and even friends and family.

"Get moving," he snarled as he drew out his sword and pointed it me. "You're coming with me!"

"I won't be going anywhere, Severin," I said.

"Then if you don't, then I'll tell Ippei all about how your past life started up the Apocalypse and all those things that he did."

"Fine..., I'll go with you, but leave Ippei alone!"

And so, I obeyed Severin as I didn't have a choice in the matter. I didn't want him to put further harm into Ippei as I left the room entirely. With Severin pointing his sword at my back, I was led towards a flight of stairs as I was walking towards the door to the bottom. When it was opened, Severin led me out as we were on our way towards a secluded beach where many rocks had stood up while the ocean waves crashed next to it. The beauty of the beach was overshadowed by the grip of death as I saw blood on one of the rocks along with some shackles that were attached to it. I was going to die as I was scared to death. I had no help to get me out. I had no backup. All I had was my life at stake as I just wanted to pass on and get it over with. It wasn't long until I was walking towards the rock with the shackles as I simply wanted to just die from humiliation.

"This place brings back memories," said Severin as he shackled me to the rock with my back turned.

"It won't make any difference anyway," I said.

"This secluded beach is something that is known as the Executioner's Grounds. It is said that the Mikado carried out executions here on people that have been ashamed of their crimes..., or perhaps their own existence, by having them killed by sword, by firing squad, or by carrion birds who like the taste of disgrace on their beaks. It's ironic that the Mikado himself banned it, but I'd rather put it to good use, so I suggest that you say goodbye to your brother."

"There's no help for me anyway, so I suggest that you get it over with."

"That's better because I'm gonna be top dog of the Order. Everyone will bow down to me really soon because all of the memories of Sam Winchester will be erased permanently, but not without any further humiliation."

I saw Severin getting ready to use his whip on my as he was ready to do his worst. I felt the whip tearing at my flesh as I was crying out in pain. Four more lashes were on my back as I was feeling blood seep from the wounds. I simply wanted out of my misery as I felt five more lashes on my back as I was crying in order to get Severin to stop. I just couldn't take the pain no more. I wanted out of my torment. All I wanted was to not suffer anymore as I let out a piercing scream when three more lashes struck me. It was a cry that was heard in this secluded beach as I felt that there would be no hope into saving me in the end, for I would soon be done for.

I later saw Severin getting ready to point his sword at me as he was itching to kill me for just being alive. I just wanted to die right away as I saw the sword getting ready to gut at me. Closing my eyes, I was ready to face my death until opened them and I saw a familiar face standing in front of me. It was Castiel himself as he was drawing his own sword at Severin. He was aware of what happen to me as he was there to be at my aid. I was nearly done for, but I was saved at the last minute. When I was trying to break free from the shackles, I finally got out of my bonds as I was ready to turn around and face Severin, who still had his sword in his hands.

"Once again, poor little Sammy has help," he said as he was ready to gut me with his sword.

"You will not harm him," said Castiel as he had his own sword in his hands.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel...; Don't you ever learn?"

"Sam Winchester is under our protection, Severin, so I suggest you cease and desist your ways."

"And you'll do what?"

"I'll send you straight to the Review Board," said Ippei as he appeared out of nowhere. "You'll not only be charged with assaulting an Elder and blackmail, but with attempted murder as well."

"You will do nothing because my father will come and banish Sam Winchester out of the Order once again!"

"It's not gonna work this time, Severin," I said as I struck him in the gut. "Yes, I'm worthless and a doormat, and a servant, but that doesn't mean that I can't be part of the Order. You're afraid of me because of the mistakes that my past life did that forever haunt him for the rest of his days, but that doesn't mean that I can fade away!"

I was ready to strike at Severin as I felt the anger in my very being. The man was cowering as he dropped his sword while he stared at me with such malice and fear. I was itching to attack him until I saw Castiel's hand block my arm. He didn't want any further violence on my part as he didn't want me to fight him right now. Even Ippei forbade it as he was concerned for my health, both mental and physical. I just wanted to end it all as I couldn't take it anymore, but a further prayer had been answered as I saw several members of the Mikado's guard approaching. They were aware of the Executioner's Grounds as it was a place of dread while they decided to arrest Severin for his actions.

"You can't do this to me!" he shrieked. "I'm a member of the Cross Corps! You can't arrest me like that! If you want to arrest someone, then arrest Sam Winchester!"

"You got it coming the moment you tried to kill him," said Ippei.

"Sam Winchester will die like the dog he is and when I'm done with him, he'll be put into the further dungeons at the prison on Gehenna!"

"You will do no such thing to me!" I cried as I was staring at my nemesis. "Sooner or later, you'll know what it feels like to be humiliated and to be hurt, but not from _me_."

"You'll die for this, Sam Winchester! Mark my words! I _will_ make you pay for what you did to me! You'll always be worthless, no matter how hard you try to impress anyone because you won't live long!"

"That's quite enough," said Ippei as he drew out his own sword. "Severin Thrippe, you are hereby charged with two counts of assault, one count of blackmail and one count of attempted murder. And no, Sam's not gonna spend the rest of his days in the Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, it is _you_. Guards, take him away."

The Mikado's guards took Severin away as they left the Executioner's Grounds. I was relieved as I was grateful that I would never be seeing my nemesis again. It would only be a matter of time before he is released again, but for now, I was relieved that he was taken away at the last minute. Even though that I saw Severin get taken away, his words cut me like a knife as I was still reminded on how worthless I was. The pain that I suffered from was further horrible as I collapsed onto the beach panting harshly. I couldn't take the stress as I was hyperventilating from all that trouble. Why was I still alive? Why was I taking the full brunt of the trouble that I had? All I faced would soon be hurled back at me as I was starting to feel a squeezing feeling in my chest. By the time I lost consciousness, I was being carted back away from the beach as I was also away from that nightmare. My worst threat was over, but ther would soon be further consequences in the end if I wasn't careful...

* * *

I woke up as I was in my room once again. I found that I was still hurting as I felt the pain sting at my back again. Sitting up, I was in a clean white _gi_ as I was covered up in my blankets. Still, I felt the stinging words of Severin filling my mind as I felt tears in my eyes. My heart sank as I wanted to just fall away further into the cracks. Being reinstated in the Order did me more harm than good as I felt my spirit shattering from my very being. Sitting up, I heard the door open as I saw Dean rush into the room to check on me. He was concerned about my well-being as he ran towards me and felt my forehead. I was burning up as I wasn't doing too well, for I wanted to just fade away and not let anyone get hurt.

"Looks like that Severin's got his due in the slammer," said Dean.

"Why?" I said as I still had tears streaming down my cheeks. "Why am I still alive?"

"It's because you've endured a lot, Sam. Ippei told me everything about what happened, but I was the one who called the Mikado's guards to arrest Severin."

"Good for you..." I was shaking with both fever and pain as I saw Dean gently pushing me back down. "Why do I always have to suffer like this? It's never fair for me from the beginning."

"This isn't like you, Sam."

"Why the hell am I still alive to begin with?" I felt tears streaming down my hot cheeks.

"You're alive for a reason. Also, you should get some more rest. Besides, you're going to Alecrast, our homeworld, so you can train to be better."

"I can't do that, Dean. You're the better bet and we all know it."

"You're wrong, little brother. You've got a raw power that no one else has and everyone can also be scared of it." I see him go towards the bathroom and grab the thermometer and go out of it to check on me. "Your life's on the line here, Sam." I see him shove the thermometer under my tongue. "You just can't play Cinderella or the proverbial doormat anymore. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to defend yourself. Hell, you can be even better than me sometimes."

I heard the thermometer beep as I saw Dean take it out of my mouth. He was not amused as he noticed that I was burning up with a fever. I had a temperature of 103.3 as I was not doing too well at this moment. I felt the pain from the lashes surging as I wanted something to numb it after my back was bandaged up earlier. I was panting from the stress as I tried not to have another panic attack like the one in the Executioner's Grounds. It wasn't long until I felt a lukewarm washcloth press against my forehead as I was still feeling feverish. Even the chills were giving me trouble as I became scared to death. In an instant, Dean pressed his ear to my chest as he heard my heartbeat going too fast. He wanted to make sure that I was alright as he even wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

"Damn, Sam; you're not doing too well, are you?" he said.

"If I can survive such torture, I'd be stronger than I am now," I said as I felt Dean's hands touch my own. "I'll do it. I'll go to Alecrast to train with Ippei and Shigeru."

"At least you now agree on something."

"The stress that I suffered from..., it's getting to me, Dean."

"Yeah, I know 'cause I heard your heart beating and it's going like a racehorse."

"Is it really?"

"Also, you're going to Alecrast in order to train, so you'd better have a calm head, little brother."

"I'm gonna have to brush up on my fighting skills."

"It's not your fighting skills that you have to master, but you're gonna have to brush up your mental skills, too." I sighed heavily as I looked up at my brother. "It's not a joke or a debate, Sam. Swords, bullets, stones, arrows, knives, and spears can hurt us all they want, but the weapons that hurt us the most are words that are harmful to anyone."

"I agree with you on that one."

"C'mon, you need to get some more rest. I'll fill you in on the rest of the summit details when it's over."

I was starting to feel calm as I was more assured about what I would do next. Even though I still felt feverish, I had to go along with what Dean had in mind as I was about to leave him again. I wanted him to come to Alecrast with me, but I was also aware that he was being assigned with Colchuvar on a hunting mission of the Order. Still, I had to rest up before I did anything, for the summit was coming to an end in two days time so far. With that, I closed my eyes as I fell asleep while Dean stayed by my bedside. Even though he knew that I was crying, he still saw the tears streaming down my cheeks as he wiped them away. He knew that I had been through hell as he would stop at nothing to protect me from such dangers. He wanted to be by my side. He wanted to make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to me again. He even wanted me to have a little more confidence in myself as he saw me sleeping deeply while I was shaking with chills that emanated from the fever. Feeling at my forehead, Dean also removed the washcloth from it as it revealed the jeweled mark that resided in the middle of it. He was eager to protect me as he was sensing a form of evil that would stop at nothing to destroy it.

"I'm here for you, Sammy," he said.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as I was still reeling with both pain and fever. I was still not doing too well as I sat up in bed. To my shock, I saw Shigeru sitting by my bedside as he was waiting for me to get up in order to go to my next destination at hand. The pain in my body was making it difficult for me to sit up as I was trying to maintain my balance in bed. The lashes that were inflicted on me had become a reminder that I was known to be worthless and could never amount to anything, but I wanted to change all that the moment I would be going to Alecrast soon enough.

"Wakey, wakey, Sammy," said Shigeru.

"Where's Dean?" I asked frantically.

"He went with Colchuvar on a hunting mission..., on Atreides. It's probably either ghosts, monsters or perhaps even demons."

"Then I guess that I have to stick with you for a while."

"Hey, I know that Dean's your brother, but he's a soldier that's been picked to aid Colchuvar on this mission right now, so he left you with me and Gramps."

"So, I guess the cake is falling this morning."

I was left in the company of Shigeru once again as he was waiting for me to get up and get ready to leave Orianthis. The trip to Alecrast would be different for me, but there was some standard training to be done in order to have confidence in myself in the long run. Getting up, I was packed with my clothes as I was ready to go, but I was still in my nightclothes right now. When I followed Shigeru out of my room with my clothes and equipment in tow in a backpack complete with the sword that I found, I was heading towards the hangar as I saw an Alecrian ship parked by the beach. With Shigeru leading the way, I followed him into it as I saw Ippei inside with his own attendants and some familiar faces riding along. It was both Castiel and Yashamaru as they were ready to go out of the planet, for they were also assigned to watch over me, no matter what the situation at hand.

"It appears that you've made a wise decision," said Ippei.

"I know, but I swear that I will always keep up," I said.

**To be continued...**


	7. Mortal Reminders

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 7: Mortal Reminders**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show. Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

The Alecrian ship was off into space as it was set on warp drive. The long journey to Alecrast was a long one as I was still laying in the sickbay. The pain in my body was still in me as I was looking at the lashes on my back in the mirror. I tried not to worry about it as I wanted to block that awful memory out of my mind. Even though I was cleaned up and newly dressed, I still had terrible qualms about that awful day at the Executioner's Grounds as I broke down when my knees buckled. I wanted to go back to Gehenna, but it was not in my jurisdiction right now. I was at the mercy of Shigeru and his grandfather, Ippei, as they were on hand into bringing me to Alecrast to train everything that I had in my very being. Sighing heavily, I returned to my bed in the sickbay as I heard the doors slide open. To my surprise, I saw Castiel approaching as he was concerned for my health. As an angel, he wanted to use his grace to heal my injuries as he was seeing me suffer every day. I was nearly broken as I just wanted to end my life so readily, but there were second thoughts that would get in the way soon enough.

"I take it that you've been given those injuries," said Castiel as he looked at my back.

"Yeah, but at least that Severin's put in the slammer," I said as I was trying to hold it together.

"We're getting close to Alecrian space right now."

"Good for that, but-"

"Your injuries won't do whenever we touch down on Alecrast."

"I don't want to be healed. Those marks on my body are mortal reminders that I have to deal with."

"Not anymore..."

I saw Castiel approach me as he was ready to heal it. I didn't want him to do that as I turned around and faced him. The lashes on my body were reminders on why I should be better off fading in the background, but I was overpowered by Castiel as he touched my back anyway. The lashes on my back went away as I was stunned to see him heal me like that even after I told him time and time again not to. I looked at my back again as I noticed that those shameful wounds were gone. Why did Castiel have to butt in? Why did he heal me all of a sudden? Still, I didn't want anyone to heal my injuries as I had to have mortal reminders just to put me in my place.

"Your wounds are now fully healed," said Castiel.

"You didn't have to do that," I said.

"You can't become penitent when we reach Alecrast. It's not healthy for you to do so."

"Oh, yes it is!" said an eerie voice.

I felt the lashes on my back return as I was reeling in pain. What was happening to me? I even coughed up blood as I was reeling from the injuries inside me until I woke up panting. I was having a nightmare. I was dreaming of something that would harm me even further as I was back in my bed in the sickbay. I felt like hurling as I got up and went towards the bathroom. There was a roiling sickness in me as I was in there vomiting in the toilet. I was still not doing too well as I flushed the toilet and went towards the sink. There was a bottle of mouthwash in the cabinet as I grabbed it and opened it up. With a small cup filled with the green stuff, I put it in my mouth as I rinsed with it. When I gargled and spat out the mouthwash, I turned on the faucet as I saw the water running. I even cupped some of it in my hands as I filled my mouth with it.

After rinsing my mouth and spitting out the water, I turned off the faucet and left the bathroom. When I was back in the sickbay, I was standing in front of the mirror as I removed the top part of my _gi_ to expose my back so readily. The lashes on my them were still there as I just wanted to cry from the pain that I suffered from. To my shock, I heard an eerie voice fill the room as I was also hearing the sound of chains rattling. What was happening to me? Why am I hearing chains rattle all of a sudden? Was it something that my past life experienced in the time of the Elder Days? Just as I was about to get back into bed, I saw someone standing in my way as I was shaking with fear. The person that I saw had been disheveled as he had blond hair that was all matted. His clothing was all ratty from being dirty as he was someone that I couldn't ignore. He was ready to taunt me big time as he was about to enjoy what he would do to me.

"Hello, Sammy," he said gleefully as he refused to leave. "Long time, no spooning."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" I asked as I was starting to hyperventilate.

"You _know_ who I am 'cause I once possessed your past life in the end, only to be dragged back down in my lockbox."

"Whoever you are, I beg you, just leave me alone!"

"And miss the sweet entertainment? I don't think so!" I walked away from him as I was on my way to the door, only to see the person in front of me again. "You see, Sammy? You're _mine_ to torment and all that space stuff is just the sweet spot. You can't end it right now. No, sirree! I'm the one who'll pull your strings 'cause I can do all that stuff to you over and over again. Oh, by the way, nice ornament on your head. Looks great if you're going to a Boy George concert."

"Just get away from me!"

"Just tell me who I am and I'll leave you alone."

"You're lying! I don't believe you not one bit!"

"As I recall, your past self was about to reach the breaking point in the loony bin until Saint Castiel came in and reverse his hold and I managed to turn him into jelly."

"Just go away!"

I was being tormented by this man in disheveled clothing as he was itching to do me more harm mentally than physically. He was someone that I had to ignore as I felt blood seeping down my back. It was going to be hell for me as until I saw the mysterious man disappear when Castiel walked into the sickbay. He was aware of what I was going through as he decided to heal my injuries once and for all. When I felt his hand touch my back, the wounds were gone as I was relieved for a moment. I was safe for now, but for how long? I was staring all over the sickbay as I was on edge. The panic attack had triggered something in me as I couldn't stop hyperventilating. My heart was racing in a primal panic as I was finding it difficult to calm down until I was being soothed by someone that arrived in the nick of time.

"Are you alright, Sam Winchester?" asked the person as it was a woman.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ayumu. I'm Yashamaru's half-sister who is part angel."

"I guess that you're no threat to me."

"Ayumu's a good soldier and a great physician," said Castiel. "She's also someone that fought along the sidelines in the time of the Elder Days."

"I see..."

"You need to get back into bed soon. We'll be in Alecrian space soon enough."

"That man that was there... He's not real! It's just a hallucination!"

"Do not try to overstress yourself further, Sam Winchester," said Ayumu as she helped me back to my bed. "The hallucination that you suffered from can put you towards further harm, but I know the name of it."

"Who is he, then?"

I laid back down as I was given a sedative to help me sleep. I didn't want to do that as I was trying to fight it in order not to suffer the mental pain in my psyche. When I fell asleep, I was covered up in blankets as I also had my vital signs monitored. It wasn't long until Castiel and Ayumu stayed in the sickbay as they were concerned for my health, for the hallucinations were the least of the worries.

"He's asleep, but he'll live," said Ayumu.

"The man that Sam talked about..., I know his name now," said Castiel.

"Who is he?"

"It's the one image that everyone fears the most..., Lucifer."

"Lucifer? Back in the Elder Days, he was defeated when Sam's past self sacrificed himself by sending him back to his cage."

"Yes, there was an eternal price after that when I brought his body up without a soul, which was still in the cage. Even when Sam's past self got his soul back, he had a wall built up in his head, only to be taken down."

"You took down that wall, didn't you?"

"Yes, and it was also my reasons to overcome all obstacles and become God, only to have _them_ inside of me before I disappeared into the water."

"Castiel, let's not talk about that right now, for the patient is sleeping at this moment."

And so, both Castiel and Ayumu left the sickbay as they left me sleeping in my bed. When Ippei arrived in there, he was concerned for my health as he sat down at my bedside. He had a feeling that my mental state was not in fine fettle as he stayed put in order to make sure that I was sleeping soundly until we reached Alecrian space. It would be a long journey, but I had to deal with it, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

Dean was back on Orianthis as he was also ready to go. After being briefed into going with Colchuvar to Atreides, he was gearing up for whatever would be coming towards him. He was part of the Hunter Corps as he was most likely to be getting briefed about something that concerned monsters from the Elder Days. It was on a whim that he had the leather journal with him, as he didn't mind the presence of it, for it would do him good to hunt things and saving lives. Just as he was about to get into the ship, he saw the Mikado standing in his way as he was concerned about what was going on these days. The ruler of one of the regions of Orianthis was even curious that I wasn't there as he wanted to thank me for helping Kritha stop a ghost earlier.

"I take it that your brother's not here," he said.

"Sam's in good hands with the Mitanis," said Dean. "At least they'll give him some pointers about his raw power."

"Ippei Mitani is known as the Sword of Alecrast. His reasons into becoming an Elder of the Order has driven him to protect those that have been plagued by the monsters from the Elder Days."

"From what I heard, Ippei lost his son long ago."

"Shizuo Mitani was killed by a demon many years ago and Ippei would stop at nothing to keep such monsters from approaching further distances."

"Speaking of 'further distances,' the Mitanis are hauling Sam back to your native homeworld, Alecrast," said Colchuvar. "Still we should let them watch over him for a while. He'll be fine. Besides, Kevin's been waiting for us to take off soon."

"Well, Sam...," said Dean as he was staring at the sky. "I'll see you soon..."

And so, both Dean and Colchuvar entered the ship as they were ready to take off out of Orianthis. When they went inside, it took off as it was leaving Orianthan airspace in order to get to its destination at hand. The Mikado stared up in the sky as he saw the ship blaze away, for a mission was there for the ones that took off for Atreides in the wind...

* * *

I woke up after a long nap in the sickbay. Sitting up, I heard the door open as I saw Ippei come into the room with some books in his hands. There were volumes of things that came from other planets as I was most likely to be gorging myself with the essential knowledge that was about to be thrown at me. Still, I had to deal with the mysterious man in my hallucinations as I spotted him sitting in a chair by the medical cabinet. I was afraid of him as he was far more worse than Severin and Sylvanus put together. I had to maintain my composure as I was about to be under the tutelage of Ippei and all those books in his hands.

"I take it that you didn't have a good morning," he said as he gave me a book.

"Aww, he wants to read a story to you; how sweet," taunted the man as he was still sitting by the cabinet. "I wonder if there are any pop-up books that I can read..."

"Sam, are you listening to me?" Ippei noticed me feeling scared to death.

"That man..., that wicked man," I said as I was trying hard to hold it together.

"You mean Lucifer? I read about him when he tortured your past life in the time of the Elder Days, but he's also known as the one who insighted rebellion in Terran Heaven. He even once appeared in the form of a man with ratty clothes and a disheveled face."

"That's what I saw!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" taunted Lucifer. "And for that, let's see what's behind door number two!"

"Sam, those hallucinations that you're seeing aren't real and you know it. Now, then; I suggest that you start reading this one." He gives me a book that has Atreidian text in it. "This book tells you how to control the ebb and flow of your mind and body by just simply blocking any form of terror that's in your very being."

"Terror?" said Lucifer as he was starting to get offended. "I'm no terror to you, Sam! And besides, I'm hilarious!"

I chose to ignore the disheveled man that was sitting by the cabinet as I began to read the book that Ippei gave to me. The vast knowledge of languages and written text has given me an advantage as I was reading the beginning of the book. The text itself was something that I analyzed as I was starting to see the ability of maintaining the control of the brain's impulses. It was working as I saw the disheveled man disappear without a trace. I continued to read at the book as I didn't want to take my eyes off of it. This form of knowledge was the start of keeping my mind sharp and focused as I wasn't leaving it. I was enthralled by the book's abilities into keeping my mind from going insane as I was happy to have it.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Ippei.

"After having nightmares and hallucinations as well as a bout of nausea, I'm fine after all," I said.

"The book itself that you're reading has an ability to take control of your terror and overcome it."

"Ippei Mitani to the bridge," said a female voice over the intercom.

"I have to go, but stay sharp with the knowledge that is given to you."

I smiled heartily as I saw Ippei leave the sickbay. I was alone, but not without a proper form of knowledge in my hands. It was an Atreidian mental control book as it had a lot of text that was proven useful. Hour after hour, I read the book as I didn't take my eyes off of it. Even though I was at the last few pages, I heard the sound of Lucifer yelling as he wanted me to get his attention.

"Hey, Sammy," he said as he was starting to get impatient. "You're still getting into that book, aren't you? Isn't there anything that sports Kama Sutra?"

I ignored my hallucination as I didn't say a word.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, so I suggest that you listen to me!"

No answer.

"Helloooo, I'm here! Aren't you gonna pay attention to me?!"

Finishing up the book that was given to me, I started on the next one as it came all the way from Orianthis. I started on the first page as I refused to give Lucifer attention. The disheveled man was getting impatient with me as he decided to take drastic measures into snatching the books and throwing them everywhere. I saw them fly all over the sickbay as I got up and picked them all up and put them back towards my bed. I had a feeling that Lucifer was still wanting my attention and he would _not_ take no for an answer as he saw me ignore him without saying a word. I continued to read the Orianthan book in my hands as I was still into the pages that had knowledge of creatures that existed long ago on that planet. There were ways into killing those monsters as I found that the standard weapons were wrought iron and Atreidian crystal. I was astonished to look up such knowledge as I even couldn't wait to tell Kritha the moment I visit Orianthis again. By the time I got halfway into the Orianthan book of monsters, I looked again as I saw Lucifer staring at me as he was even closer.

"So, when are you gonna put the book away?" he said as he was starting to get testy.

I didn't say a word as I read on without talking to him.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment, are we? Well, I'll put an end to _that_!"

Without warning, I felt the pain in my back increasing even after Castiel healed my wounds. The pain itself was too much to bear as I couldn't take it. I had to take control of my hallucinations as I didn't want Lucifer to get to me so readily. When I touched at the jewelled mark on my forehead, I saw my hallucination vanish once again as I was relieved to see him gone. It wasn't long until I saw Yashamaru arrive in the sickbay as he came in to check up on me. He was aware that I was still not doing too well as he even had his pocketwatch in his hand.

"You've been reading such knowledge that Ippei had given you," he said.

"Yashamaru..., I've been trying to keep calm on the trip to Alecrast, but the hallucinations won't leave me alone," I said.

"The Atreidian method into controlling the terror factor in your mind is just a fraction of what you can do with what you have, but there will always be complications along the way."

"Yeah, and that disheveled man's just the start of my worries."

"Disheveled man? Was it Lucifer?"

I nodded as I laid back down in my bed.

"I see... Still, there's a problem in your psyche that we need to work on."

"And what is that?"

"You are now seeing hallucinations of Lucifer every few minutes, but that's just the crack in the wall at present."

"Ippei told me that I had to train my brain first."

I made my point as I was starting to get sleepy. All that reading made me tired as I was closing my eyes. The stack of books was still there as they weren't moved at all. It was left that way as I fell asleep in my bed in the sickbay. Even though I was still sick from the pain and stress, I had a long way to go as I was on my way to Alecrast as planned...

* * *

I began to dream as I found myself in an old courtyard in the rain. Wherever I was, I felt a sense of dread as I was spotting someone dressed up in a white business suit. To my horror, I found that I was seeing my past life as the disheveled man as he was beckoning me to embrace the torment. I didn't want that because this was all a bad dream. I had to fight it. I had to _conquer_ it as I had to face my fear and terror. I had to stand up for myself this time as I was facing my past self, who changed into something more malevolent. This time, he was soulless as he was aiming to kill with his gun. With a shot fired, I fled as I hid behind a wall. I was staring at this being who showed no mercy or sympathy whatsoever as he was ready to kill me on the spot.

"Whoever you are, you're doing yourself no favor," I said as I was in hiding.

"Well, well; if it isn't my future incarnation," said the soulless one as he was pointing the gun at my hiding place. "You are nothing but a worthless weakling and everyone knows it. You deserved to be put away, just to fade away in the background while your brother excelled in being a member of the Hunter Corps. Still, I'm better off without my soul and you won't even go back into telling me that I need that stupid excess baggage."

"You're wrong! Yes, I fade into the background every day, but that doesn't mean that I can't hone my mental skills against my fear and terror! I saw you breaking down with all that guilt even when you got your soul back. Hell, you tried to end your life, but you were stopped at the last minute. Yes, you were broken, but that doesn't mean that you can be cold to others."

I saw my past life being engulfed by a radiant blue light as he was trying to repel it. Even though he tried to, the light became one with him as I saw him disappear from the courtyard. My fight against the soulless one was over as I was starting to become exhausted until I saw Lucifer back in his disheveled form just waiting for his chance to taunt me once more.

"So, you faced off with that soulless psycho, didn't you?" he said as he was smiling.

"I don't need your opinion," I said as I was leaving the courtyard.

"Sam! Aren't you gonna talk about all the good times in the cage?"

"Leave me alone!"

"So, if you don't wanna talk to me, I'm gonna have to make you acknowledge me one way or the other!"

Without warning, a shot rang out from behind as I woke up in my bed in the sickbay. I was panting from all the stress in my nightmare as I noticed that it was dark in here. Turning on the lamp, I was looking for my books as they were missing. I had to find them as they were not in the sickbay where Ippei left them. When I got out of the sickbay, I was scouring the halls of the ship for my books as they were still nowhere to be found. After nearly a half an hour into looking for the books, I found them in the airlock as they were all stacked up neatly. I was happy to find them in one piece as I went in to take them with me. To my shock, I saw the inner doors to the airlock close as I was being trapped inside. I was scared to death as I was desperate to call for help.

"What's the matter, Sammy," said Lucifer as he was standing outside of the airlock. "You still clinging to your books?"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I had my books in my hands.

"Trust me, you should embrace me on this. It'll be fun."

"You're nothing but a monster!"

"Oh, you may think me a monster all you want, but I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I'm just getting to the sweet spot and the only way to for you to end this nightmare is that you can't take it anymore by pulling off a HAL move."

Without warning, I turned around as I saw the outside airlock doors open. I was about to be sucked out into space as I still had my books in my hands. Just as I was about to meet my demise in the cold blackness outside, I was saved at the last minute as I saw Castiel teleport me out of the airlock while he closed the outside doors. I was scared to death at that notion as I felt my heart pounding in such an awful panic. I was about to hyperventilate as I couldn't manage the stress in my body. Even though the books that Ippei gave me were all there, I couldn't let them out of my sight as I wanted to get back to bed as soon as possible. To my horror, I saw Lucifer getting angry after he saw me being rescued once again from death. He wanted to get back at me, but I wanted to stop him right there once and for all. I had to face him, even if I gave him the silent treatment, as I stayed firm in my fight against him.

"You shouldn't be out of bed so readily," said Castiel.

"I've got this," I said as I was up on my feet.

"You could've been killed back there."

"Someone moved my books to the airlock, but-"

"What the hell's going on?" asked Shigeru as he ran towards to where I was.

"Yeah, Sammy; what's going on?" taunted Lucifer as he was angry with me.

"No frickin' way..." Shigeru notices Lucifer standing in front of a hangar. "So, you're up to your old parlor tricks again, aren't you..., Lucifer?"

I was shocked that I wasn't the only one who saw the disheveled man as Shigeru was not moving one bit. He must have known about that hallucination just as well as me when he simply stayed put and faced him head on. When he saw me hyperventilating, it was the last straw as he was about to show Lucifer who was boss of one's mind and emotions.

"Hello..., Shigeru...," said Lucifer as he had a smile on his face. "It's been a while, bunk buddy."

"You've been up to your old parlor tricks again, haven't you? This time, you've been causing stress on Sam," he said as he became defiant against the disheveled man.

"Oh, Sammy and I go way back... or perhaps it was his past life that was with me in the cage."

"Castiel..., get Sam out of here!"

"Oh, no! You're not getting away so readily!"

I saw the hangar of the ship turning into a much darker area as it had meathooks and chains strewn everywhere. It was like in my dreams as I saw them so readily. I couldn't let Shigeru face Lucifer alone as I regain my composure and got up on my feet. In an instant, I felt the raw power within me change the scenery back into the hangar as I saw Shigeru standing in front of Lucifer, who was getting fed up with what was going on in the ship.

"What just happened?" he asked as he saw all the meathooks and chains disappear.

"Sam...," said Shigeru as he saw me clutching at my head.

"Oh, Shigeru, you're such a party pooper. Has it ever occurred to you that you sort of miss me?"

"No, and I don't really care, either." He stares at me as he saw Castiel help me up to my feet. "Sam, listen to me! This douchebag _may_ be a hallucination, but he's also a pain in the ass, too. Yes, he's not real, but he has been causing trouble for you the moment you came on this ship."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The mess of books being scattered was the first wave of Lucifer's torment. The second one is..., well, you know."

"I was gonna shove Sam with all his books out of the airlock," he taunted. "It's no big deal. Think of it as his one small step. You should be happy, Sammy. I'm just warming up to you so I can be with you to talk about those good times in the cage. Hey, you also belong there with me, so I suggest that you pack up your bags and books just to go there on a permanent vacation!"

"Don't listen to him, Sam!" Shigeru was not going to go down so readily as he was facing the disheveled man without flinching. "You're not real because you're still a hallucination, Lucifer. You think that you can get away with torturing people who are vulnerable so you can get off on it with your kicks. Yeah, I was your victim since I lost my old man, but now you're trying to put the stress on Sam, too? You are such an asshole." He sees Lucifer starting to vanish as he was losing his power. "I got over you long ago and Sam's gonna have to do the same, right?" I nodded in favor as I saw Lucifer trying to regain power. "All you ever do around here is cause trouble for me and now Sam by feeding off our stress and fears, but I'm not going for it ever again! We're done, Lucifer! We're not your little playthings anymore, so I suggest that you crawl back in your petty little cage where you belong!"

"This isn't over, Shigeru! I'll have Sammy all to myself, mark my words!"

"Not today, thank you."

With that, we saw Lucifer vanish as he wasn't there anymore. The hallucination was gone as I was relieved to see it gone from the ship. It was a grand thing for Shigeru to do as he was calm and collective while facing off against the very thing that was torturing me as well as him. I was grateful that Shigeru had faced off against the disheveled man so readily as he didn't want him to pull any more of the things that went on in the ship. It wasn't long until I felt my legs buckle as I was coming down with a headache. The pain of it all made me dizzy as I was about to vomit until I saw Castiel help me up to my feet and steered me out of the hangar with Shigeru following with the books in his hands. By the time we made it towards the sickbay, I took no punches as I ran towards the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Shigeru.

All he heard from me was the sound of retching in the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a no."

"We need to get him into bed as soon as possible," said Castiel.

"As long as there are no pink elephants or talking frogs around, we'll get Sam tucked into bed before Gramps comes in."

The sound of the toilet was heard as Shigeru and Castiel were concerned about my health. After a few minutes of me rinsing my mouth out, I came out of the bathroom as I was still reeling from the nausea that came after all the stress I had. I wanted to just curl up and sleep as I staggered towards my bed, where I noticed the books that were there. Just as I was about to get to it, I fainted onto the floor as I was exhausted from what happened to me. I was both sick and stressed out as I had to be treated right away, for my days on the ship had taken their toll on my body very badly...

* * *

I was in a void as I heard the sound of Lucifer's voice calling my name. My heart thudded violently as I was in full panic mode. I was hearing the disheveled man's voice taunting at me, yelling at me, and even screaming at me as I was covering my ears to muffle the sounds. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted him to just simply go away as I was pleading over and over again to stop this terrible torment at once.

"Good morning, good morning," I heard Lucifer sing as he was being more loud and obnoxious than ever. "Good morning, good morning to yoooooouuu!" He gets in my face as he was seeing the frail look in my eyes. "C'mon, Sammy, I thought you liked my singing!"

"I don't like your singing... and I don't like _you_!" I cried as I was still covering my ears.

"What? You're gonna cry to Shigeru now or even Ippei?! They can't help you there, kiddo, 'cause I'm still gonna be there whether you like it or not."

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

The pleas kept coming as I continued to say those three words over and over again. Lucifer's voice kept getting louder and obnoxious as he was still stopping at nothing to torment me until I lost it entirely. Just as I was about to endure another bout of Lucifer's torment, I woke up as I found myself in a bathtub while I was soaking in it complete with a washcloth on my forehead. I was back in reality as I was safe once again. The place I was in was a bathhouse as I saw many tubs, faucets, and wash basins that were everywhere in here. The bathtub that I was in had the smell of lavender in it as I was calm from what I experienced today. To my shock, I heard the sound of splashing from another tub as I sat up and saw Shigeru get into it while he was soaking in it.

"Ahhh, it's the best thing since cake," he said.

"Shigeru...," I said as I was staring at him.

"It's about time that you're up 'cause Yashamaru's servant kept watch over you while she cleaned you up just to put you in the bath."

"Is it Ayumu?"

"Nope, it's someone that stays with him at all times, but she means well."

"If it isn't Ayumu, then who is it?"

"Her name's Reebtoor and she hangs around Yashamaru and Castiel all the time. By the way..., how are you feeling?"

"The nausea's gone, but I can still live and breathe. There was a nightmare that I had, but I can't shake the notion about it."

"You dreamt of Lucifer, didn't you? That asshat!"

"Earlier, you faced him down, but were you of all people being harrassed by him?"

"Lucifer became a hallucination the moment I saw my old man get killed by a demon years ago. I was just a kid, but every time I tried to avoid him, he just got stronger and got in my face just to torture me every day."

"It's just like me..."

"According to Castiel, that your past life in the Elder Days was being put through the ringer by that asshat when he tormented you to the breaking point. That was when he transferred the madness into himself just to save the one that was tortured."

"Did... he face him just like you did?"

"No, but he went cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs afterwards until he got his ass put into Purgatory."

"And what about your confrontation with Lucifer... did you master your mind just to deal with it?"

"I simply used both the Atreidian method and some of Gramps' abilities just to show that asshat who's boss. All I know is that the guy was once known as an archangel until he saw his old man siding with the humans instead of his fellow brethren. That's what started the war in Terran Heaven until the first _Shinigami_ intervened on God's behalf by sending him straight to Hell, where the demons were put into and being sent."

"Is that where he was put?"

"He was, but his hallucinations had been the worst in the form of that disheveled man who roamed around during the time of the Apocalypse. It's been that way ever since he got shoved back into his cage, but I know my mortal reminders when I lost my old man. Perhaps some trauma in you must have got him to get towards you."

"There was when I was being whipped by Severin back on Orianthis in the Executioner's Grounds... He... inflicted such pain that-"

"That's enough, Sammy. Past stays past, are we good?"

I nodded sincerely as I continued to soak in the bathtub. It would take a great while to master the control of my fear and terror as I was feeling the pinch of the stress take a toll on my body. When I felt the jeweled mark on my forehead, I started to feel the potential of it now as I simply used it to dispel the illusion of Hell away. After spending over an hour soaking in the tub, I got out as I drained it and got out of there with a towel wrapped around my waist. Even though I was trying to maintain my balance, I simply clung to the walls as I made it to the door. By the time I made it, I grabbed a robe and underclothes when I put it on as I left the bathhouse. I was exhausted as I wanted to just fall asleep, but I was still stressed from all the nausea and hyperventilation that took a toll on my body. It wasn't long until I made it into the sickbay as I saw Yashamaru there. He was expecting me as he was there to examine me right on the spot.

"I see that you're calmed down," he said.

"I just had a bath, too," I said.

"Sam Winchester, you need to be examined right away."

"I know..."

I saw the examination table as I obeyed him by laying down. I saw myself as an x-ray on screen as it viewed the symptoms of the body. There was inflammation in my chest and stomach as I was alarmed by this onset of stress. Even my body temperature was monitored as I saw it become a bright red. I was not in fine fettle as I felt the stress in my body still nailing me by the minute. I had been through hell as I wanted to just fall asleep right away, but I noticed that Yashamaru wasn't done examining me yet. It wasn't long until Ippei came back to the sickbay as he was concerned for my health and well-being, for I was about to be trained both mentally and physically at his request on Alecrast.

"The stressors in your system did a number on you," he said.

"I've been through hell and back," I said.

"Sam Winchester's stress levels are very high and his blood pressure has increased," said Yashamaru.

"I..., I faced Lucifer..." I saw Ippei staring at me as he saw me shaking with fever. "Your grandson also saw him as well."

"I had a feeling that the hallucination that my foolish grandson imagined would cause trouble for you," he said. "This isn't the first time that I heard of Lucifer causing trouble, but as long as he is kept at bay, the better you control it soon enough."

"That's what Shigeru did when he faced him. He even said that we weren't his playthings anymore when he disappeared."

"Lucifer may be gone, but that doesn't mean that he can't come back with a vengeance. When the madness of your past life was shifted onto Castiel in the time of the Elder Days, it became to manifest over the centuries when it had the ability to feed off anything that had a traumatic experience or pain."

"And I was the new target..."

I sighed heavily as I watched the images of my body being scanned on screen. I was in constant fear of Lucifer's retaliation as I had to get it together. I made my decision, but it would never be easy as I had to face up to my fear and conquer it in order to take control of my mind. The constant torture of the disheveled man had worried me to the bone as I just wanted to simply go out of the airlock completely, but Ippei had read my face and made sure that I had my life to live for. I had to do more to stand up for myself as I can't just sit on the sidelines forever. I couldn't let myself succumb to Lucifer's taunts and torments any longer as I was eager to read that stack of books next to the bed that I slept in, for I had to use my mental capacity beyond my limits just to keep up with whatever was going to show up soon enough...

* * *

Dean woke up in a cold sweat as he was dreaming about something. The sense of dread filled him as he wanted to direct the ship to follow Ippei's all the way to Alecrast, but it didn't do no good. He dreamt about me facing Lucifer as he wanted to be there to protect me. When he got out of his bed, he went out of his quarters to go straight to the mess hall. The leftover olallieberry pie was calling his name as he went straight towards the fridge and grabbed a plate just to get a slice of it. With a fork in hand, he was going towards the table as he was digging into it already. The taste of it was excellent as it was even better than cake when Dean took another bite of the olallieberry pie. Just as he was about to finish up, he heard the door open as he saw Kevin approaching to see what was going on.

"So, you're into the olallieberry pie that Colchuvar made," he said.

"At least that there isn't cake around," said Dean.

"It's two in the morning. Why are you getting into the pie now?"

"I had a bad dream... It was about Sam going up against Lucifer with the help of his cake-loving friend."

"Wait, that's a vision. You dreamt that the moment your brother was in danger."

"Yeah..., but there's something strange about us, me and Sam. He was born with that jeweled mark on his forehead, which was a sigil of raw power, but I didn't have one. All along, he was constantly being left out because of it, but if he hadn't put his knowledge into play, I would have been dead right now."

"And you're dreaming about Sam's troubles right now?"

"It may be corny to talk about, but it's as if I have both an psychic and empathic link to him. I know what he's feeling right now. Hell, I can feel his heart beating along with my own as if we were in synch with one another. I can't shake it, but there's always danger coming to do away with him."

"You can't do anything right now. All we have to do is wait. Ippei Mitani is watching over him instead of that sourpuss, Sylvanus. According to those around the galaxy, he's known as the Sword of Alecrast due to his physical and mental abilities. Don't get me wrong, but he's the type of High Elf that doesn't mess around."

"From what I heard, his son was killed by a demon years ago, but his grandson has taken the reins of being a hunter. As for Sam, I hope that he surpasses himself the moment he gets done with training with the Sword of Alecrast."

Dean finished up his pie as he walked towards the window. All he saw was the vast reaches of space as he even gave the thumbs-up in my training under Ippei. Sooner or later, he would see me again, but not right now as he was confident that I would strengthen my physical and mental abilities when I was done...

* * *

I was up and about as I was lugging my books around. Even though I felt better, I still had a long way to go into training my mind not to give into fear and terror. By the time I left the sickbay, I was dressed in a black kimono as I had a teal overrobe on complete with white socks and black sandals. Even my hair was brushed and put up with a hairtie as I walked towards my designated quarters. It was small, but I didn't mind it as I had all the time to read and delve towards more knowledge in mind. When I resumed into reading the Orianthan book that Ippei gave me, I was nearing the end of it as I was finished with it. My mind hungered for more as I went towards the next book. It was a simple book that was written in one of the many languages from Earth in the time of the Elder Days as it was just a monster manual on dealing with them and knowing all about them. It was an ancient book indeed as it even showed details about the lores that it came from. I was glad to read it as all that deciphering of the language from the Elder Days had simply paid off indeed. When I looked at the clock, it was time for breakfast as I saw Shigeru coming into my quarters.

"Hey, there's pancakes with olallieberry syrup in the mess hall," he said.

"Olallieberry syrup?" I said. "It's bizarre, but I was craving it while I was sleeping at the sickbay."

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel much better, but I'm not hyperventilating or throwing up anymore."

"That's good to hear, but at least that you don't have that elephant in the room for now."

"Yeah, but your grandfather's about ready to pounce the moment we get to Alecrast to start the training."

"Well, aren't you gonna come to breakfast?"

"I'll do that and after it, I'll resume my reading."

"Still digging into Gramps' books? You really are such a nerd. C'mon, let's go to the mess hall. The pancakes and olallieberry syrup can't wait forever, you know."

I put my book down as I followed Shigeru out the door of my quarters and into the mess hall. I was safe with the Mitanis as I was happy to be in their company. In a split second, I stared at the window as I saw the vastness of space passing by. When I touched my hand on the glass, I saw the image of Dean in front of me as he was probably doing the same. I smiled as I was ready to be confident after all, for I would meet my brother once again soon.

"Don't worry, Dean," I said to myself. "We'll meet again..."

**To be continued...**


	8. Demon's Banquet

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 8: Demon's Banquet**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to the likes of Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The Alecrian ship was still in warp drive as it entered out of one of the warp gates around the planetary system. The trip to Alecrast was about to have a detour as it touched down on the planet, Kaijirin. It was in one of the ocean ports as it was also on hand to replenish the water that was depleted from it. As for me, however, I was dressed back in my clothes from the Order as I was staring at the ocean from out the window. It was the same as Orianthis, but far more different as I saw the cities and castles near it. I was in a place where thrillseekers and aristocrats made their mark as I wanted to go outside to look around. After spending three days into delving at the knowledge of the books that Ippei gave me, I was starting to get a little stuffy as I wanted to get out and smell the ocean air.

"Sam, wait up," said Shigeru as he was running towards me with his weapons in hand along the sword that I found. "If you're going outside, you're not going out there unarmed."

"Your grandfather said that we're only here to get water for the ship," I said.

"So? Just because Gramps can stop here and park the ship near water, doesn't mean that some of us can go naked."

"You're saying that there could be demons crawling around."

"Yep, and there could also be more of _those_."

"What do you mean, 'those?'"

"Do the Leviathans ring a bell? They could also be anywhere since we blew up one of SucroCorp's plants in Gurusha back on Gehenna."

"You could be right about that."

"While we're here, let's go check out the casinos and pachinko parlors that we can get to. We have all that time before we take off to Alecrast."

And so, I watched Shigeru run towards the hangar as I followed him there. When we got to the airlock, we entered outside as we were on solid ground where the ocean port was. The smell of salty air filled my nose as I took in the strong scent of it while I walked on. With the coin pouch in my hand, I was ready to go about town as I decided to check out some of the town life there. Kaijirin was something of a treasure trove as most thrillseekers called it the Mountain of Dreams. I didn't mind it as I followed Shigeru to the pachinko parlor. His obsession into gambling at the right moment was his lucky point as he decided to play the slots in the pachinko machines. There were eight of them as he was ready to put eight coins into the slots altogether. He was going for what was about to be coming out of those machines in the pachinko parlor as he was ready to watch them make bank.

"Well, Daddy needs a new pair of shoes," I heard him say as he pulled the slot of one of the machines. "Hey, Sammy, this is candy for me! This is something that is par for the course, but all the same, it's fun to hit the slots!"

After I saw Shigeru pulling the rest of the slots in the pachinko parlor, I noticed that all of them hit either sevens or jackpot emblems as I saw coins being spat out onto the floor. With his bag at the ready, Shigeru collected all of the coins from the floor as he made it out of the pachinko parlor like a fat rat with them. He was in hog heaven as he wanted to spend some of his wealth on the finer things. It wasn't long until we spotted a casino as it had some slot machines that were about to be played as Shigeru stormed in like a kid in a candy store. He was eager to play two of the slots that he selected as he slipped two coins into them. With the pull of the slots, Shigeru watched the machines flash out jackpot in a row as more coins spat out of them. He gathered them up into his bag as I followed him out of the casino just in time for happy hour. By the time I followed him to a swanky bar, we entered inside as we were about to have a good time by either playing pool or perhaps watching some entertainment that was about to start up real soon.

"You sure know how to pull off your luck," I said as I saw Shigeru dig into his bag to get out some change. "Maybe you should be called the Coin Purse of Alecrast."

"Ha, ha; very funny," he said. "If it weren't for my luck, we would be in some crappy diner instead of a swanky establishment like this."

"Perhaps being reinstated back in the Order must have its perks."

"Well, after this, we're gonna have to report in with Gramps soon enough." It wasn't long until Shigeru heard the sound of the customers whistling as he noticed something slinky emerge from the curtain. "Shut the front door... Who is _that_?"

And with that, he was smitten as he saw the slinky figure standing on stage. It was a human woman as she had short black hair and purple eyes while she was all dressed in stripper clothing complete with stockings and garter belt. She was slender and not emaciated as Shigeru always liked to see a woman with curves and a svelte body. With the music starting, the woman was dancing to some random k-pop music as she was dancing with her moves on stage. Shigeru was starting to see some of the male customers give her some cash from other planets as she was walking towards them and danced on the pole. Even Shigeru was on hand to give her some of his coins as he saw the woman come his way. Still, he had to give her cash instead of exact change as the rules were absolute.

By the time he gave her some cash, she saw her place it in her bra as she was twirling all over the pole. To my assumptions, I noticed that she wanted out of this life of exotic dancing as she had a sad look in her eyes, but I had my own problems at present. By the time that the woman was finished, Shigeru gave her a tiny pouch of some of the coins that he won at the pachinko parlor as she didn't know what to say after that. With the audience cheering her dancing moves, they all saw her leave the stage as we managed to go towards a bar where drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, were on hand to be served.

"So, what can I get for you boys?" asked a barmaid as she was serving drinks.

"One virgin Chidori," said Shigeru.

"And I'll have a green tea with honey and lemon," I said.

"A virgin Chidori?" said the barmaid curiously. "I've never heard of one before, but I heard the alcoholic version of it."

"Yeah, and the virgin one is part blueberry pom juice, part cranberry puree, and part vanilla soymilk," said Shigeru. "Besides, I'm not a big fan of alcohol, but I'm a big fan of women!"

"Oh, you'll get your virgin Chidori, kind sir..."

The barmaid was mixing the non-alcoholic ingredients together as she put them in a blender. By the time it was mixed, it was given to Shigeru as he tasted it heartily. He loved the taste of berries and pomegranate mixed with vanilla soymilk as he slowly sipped it when he paid for his drink with coin. When I received my green tea with honey and lemon, I got into my change pouch and paid for it as I was sipping it while it was piping hot. The both of us were hanging out in the bar until I noticed a shady man dressed up in a business suit sitting there drinking a scotch with ice in it. I paid no heed as I watched him very carefully while he paid for his drink and left the bar entirely. Whoever he was, I had a bad feeling about him as I tried to shake it off.

"Dude, what's going on?" asked Shigeru as he saw me with a look of dread.

"That man that was there earlier...," I said. "Who _is_ he?"

"What? Does he look familiar to you?"

"It's as if I knew him long ago..., but that was then my past life was still around..."

"Dude, we can't worry about that guy right now 'cause Gramps is most likely to be looking for us by now."

"We should head back."

"Not without finishing our drinks, we don't."

And so, I agreed with Shigeru as we both sipped our drinks until we left the bar so readily. I was taking the lead as I was going back towards the ship with Shigeru in tow. Just as we were about to do so, we saw a demon standing in front of us as he was flashing glassy black eyes. He was in some man's meatsuit as he wanted to pick a fight with us. He was someone different as he wanted to do away with us just because we were here instead of being on Gehenna, for we had to go right away soon enough.

"Well, well; if it isn't Shigeru Mitani," said the demon as he spotted him so readily.

"You're just another lowly demon," he said as he drew out his sword.

"Oh, really? You saw that lowlife in the bar earlier, but he's the head honcho of all Hell."

"You mean the guy in the business suit sipping his scotch? I don't pay attention to him, but I've gotta get back to the ship before Gramps blows a gasket."

Without warning, we saw the demon disappear from his victim's meatsuit as it left in a plume of smoke. We had never expected any demon to hear Ippei's name out in broad daylight before, but his name was well-known throughout this planetary system. We had to get back to the ship as we had our coins with us the moment we went towards the port. By the time we got there, we entered into the ship as we found that it was empty except for Ayumu, who was on hand in keeping watch just in case we came back soon enough.

"Okay, we're home, so we've brought the dip and chips," said Shigeru.

"Your grandfather took off to find you earlier," said Ayumu.

"What?! Gramps is missing?!"

"He said that he had some business to see to, so he not only had to find you right away, but he had a gut feeling that there would be a demon rivalry brewing."

"And we came in early..."

"We have to go back to town," I said as I grabbed my sword. "There's no telling what could happen next."

"Sam, Gramps will be fine. He's been through such crap in the past and-"

"I'm not gonna let any other demon harm Ippei! We have to go!"

I was on edge as I left the ship with Shigeru following me with his bag of coins on his person along with his sword. When we left the ocean port and back into town, we had to find clues as we had to rescue Ippei from such an impending fate that was about to occur. We had to hurry, for the presence of demons had been strong as we had to watch our backs on this planet...

* * *

Ippei was hauled into a swanky hotel as it catered to such diplomats from other planets. He was no stranger in the presence of demons as he didn't put up a fight due to his status not to fight anyone where innocent bystanders were present. When he saw the demons that took him leave, he sat in the lobby as he saw the Genthruk approaching, who were the policemen here on this planet. The appearance of them had given him a bad vibe as they were bald with tubes in their noses complete with microphones and black clothing. He never liked the presence of the Genthruk as they replaced all forms of living people that believed in law and order on this planet altogether. Just as he was about to make his next move, Ippei was stopped by a Genthruk as he was finding out what he was doing.

"So, I take it that you're not with the Keystone Kops," he said.

"Ippei Mitani, your presence will be monitored at all times," said the Genthruk.

"You guys are all the same playing Big Brother to the citizens who come and go on this planet."

"The Emperor of this planetary system has known all about your shady little society and your namesake as the Sword of Alecrast. Do not try to make any sudden moves by causing trouble or you will end up in the Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. Is that clear?"

"It's clear, but some of the people here that come and go could pass as Terran, but there are demons and other monsters that do the same thing."

Ippei saw the Genthruk leave as he had no other choice but to take action without causing suspicion among those that could pass as Terran. Digging into his longstrap bag, he had a plan put into action as he slipped out of the lobby unnoticed by security or the Genthruk that were all over the hotel. When he went downstairs, he was in the basement as he decided to go towards the master control room where the water treatment facility was located. He was aware that the water treatment system supplied all the drinking water here in the hotel, he decided to take his plan into action as he dug into longstrap bag to get out a rosary. Much to his chagrin, he spotted some surveillance cameras over the master control system as he had to disable them in order to stop them temporarily. With a prayer chanted in Latin, he walked towards the filtering system and dropped the rosary right in as he ran out of the master control room before the cameras worked once again. By the time he returned to the lobby, he went back towards his place as he was waiting for his demonic escort to take him towards where he was needed to go.

By the time they got there, he was ready to be taken to the designated location as he was expecting a horde of demons to show up. The room itself was the ballroom as it had fancy decorations and tables that went with it. Ippei was waiting patiently as he was waiting for the demon of the hour until he showed up right on time. He had known him for a while as it was the same one in the business suit complete with his collection of hard liquor in his hands. Ippei never liked demons because of what happened to his son, but he had to be calm and collective in order to be straight with his captors in plain sight.

"It's been a while, Sword of Alecrast," said the demon in the business suit. "I take it that you're here on a little 'shore leave.'"

"Crowley..., in the flesh," said Ippei. "For a while you laid low after the resurrection of your main nemesis."

"Ippei Mitani... I take it that you're still licking your wounds after one of _her_ blokes killed your boy."

"I'm very aware of what Abaddon's loyalists did to Shizuo all those years ago, but I know that some of your own cronies have went in and caused the Wendigo attack on Gehenna.

"Really? Well, Four-Eyes, those aren't my blokes because they haven't even _been_ there on Gehenna."

"If your demons hadn't orchestrated that Wendigo attack, then who did?"

"To put it bluntly, Abaddon and her loyal army have been spotting Moose 2.0 for a while now and they want him dead." Crowley takes a swig of his scotch. "Anyway, it's not just Abaddon that's been trying to take him down, but there's also a powerful demon on the rise in which he'll stop at nothing to get rid of the big giant baby."

"You mean Sam Winchester? He's under my protection and as for that powerful demon, he's probably playing possum by now because he's in the same boat as you and that red-haired harlot."

Without warning, several demons were gagging as they felt their throats on fire. Ippei's plans to turn the water treatment system into a vat full of holy water worked on contact as he managed to escape from Crowley's whim and the rest of the demon captors that snagged him earlier. Just as he was about to leave the ballroom, he was stopped by the same demon threat that Crowley talked about earlier. It was the one known as Abaddon as she was dressed up in a sexy black dress complete with jewelry and matching velvet shawl around her arms. Ippei was aware of her presence as she was itching to rip a new one in Crowley.

"I take it that a certain _someone_ has tainted the water treatment system in this hotel and you are it, Ippei Mitani," said Abaddon. "Surprised to see me? Oh, it's been ages since I was brought back to life after getting Mr. Ed's jawbone into me during the time of the Elder Days."

"Abaddon...," he said as he drew out his sword. "I had a feeling that you would show up sooner or later."

"I see that you have the Sword of Alecrast in your capture, Crowley, but it seems that I picked up a little something from the basement." Ippei sees the rosary on Abaddon's hands as she tears it up into pieces with the cross and beads falling on the floor. "Those rosaries are such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I take it that you're still going for the top spot in Hell, aren't you?"

"Right you are, Ippei, but there's a certain obstacle that has to be eliminated first. You know who I'm talking about. It's that young man in your care while you are taking a break to get to Alecrast. I know all about what you're trying to do here. You're trying to train him in order to master his mind and body so he can stand up to anything that is deemed evil."

"Don't you even think of involving Sam into your petty little chess game, Abaddon. Sam's not your pawn or someone that is deemed to fade in the background. All I am doing for him is to train him so he can get a lot stronger, even if he ends up surpassing his brother."

"Brother? You mean the one that's in the Hunter Corps? Oh, I know all about him and the past life that killed me with that jawbone of his!"

"Oh, you are such a plucky bird, Carrot Top!" yelled Crowley as he was starting to get angry with the invading demon. "I was just having a pleasant conversation with Four-Eyes until _you_ showed up."

"Oh, please! You still make a lousy ruler of Hell!"

Ippei high-tailed it as he left Crowley to argue with Abaddon when he left the ballroom. By the time he left the lobby, he saw me and Shigeru arrive as we were coming to his aid in full force. We had to get him out of there before Crowley and Abaddon showed up as we were ready to escort him out of the hotel entirely.

"Well, Gramps, see what you got yourself into?" said Shigeru as he was getting impatient.

"I was abducted by opposing forces," said Ippei.

"You can chew us out later, but I'm so grateful that you're alive."

"Come on, we have to leave before anything else happens," I said.

"I'll go for that"

And so, we found Ippei as we were ready to leave the hotel and get back to the ship. Just as we were about to do so, we saw the doors close as we were trapped in the hotel. It wasn't long until we all saw Abaddon standing in front of us as we had seen her in all her red-haired glory. She even spotted me in the crowd with both Shigeru and Ippei as she was seeing me as a threat to all demons and other monsters on the sly. I had to get it together as I was facing a demon from the Elder Days that was resurrected in the time of space. I was ready to get both Shigeru and Ippei out of harm's way as I drew out my own sword and was ready to face the demon that was blocking our way.

"Looks like the Boy King has arrived in time to save his pals," said Abaddon. "I bet that you used that raw power just to dispel that hallucination on the ship, didn't you?"

"Who are you?"

"You may not know me, but I know who _you_ are..., Sam Winchester." I see her approaching me as she spots the jeweled mark on my forehead. "You have some nerve showing up on Kaijirin, but I made bank!"

"For one thing, I am _not_ the Boy King, but I'm still a member of the Order of Letters."

"You flatter me, Sam, but has it occurred to you that you would spend your time with me instead of those clowns? We could get along, just you and me."

"I refuse to get along with someone like _you_."

"Then I guess that I'm gonna have to kill you, then."

"You're not human, are you?"

"Her name's Abaddon and she cares for no one, not even her own loyalists," said Ippei cautiously.

After hearing that remark, we heard Abaddon shrieking as she was powerful enough to bring the chandelier down onto the floor in front of the lobby. She wanted to mainly do away with me until I saw Ayumu appear out of nowhere and teleport us out of this sticky situation. It was a godsend that she appeared in all her glory as she was brushing her teal hair back while making sure that we were alright and safe from that all-out war between the demon factions that were fighting to be the top dog of Hell.

"Whew! That woman's a menace," said Shigeru as he sat down with his bag of coins still in tow.

"Abaddon's not the type of demon that you can pick a fight with," said Ayumu.

"As soon as we are out of range, the better we stay out of sight," I said.

"It's ironic, but let's hope that-"

Without warning, we saw Shigeru collapsing onto the ground as he was clutching at his stomach. He was in pain as he was reeling with what ailed with him. I had to do something as I sensed something inside of him. I had to act fast as I laid Shigeru on his back and opened up his shirt. His body was ailing him really badly as I saw something squirming inside of him. It was a parasite as I had to do something before I lost my friend completely. With the raw power that I had, I began to separate the parasite from Shigeru's body as I gently pulled it out without putting harm nor strain on him. By the time I removed the parasite, it turned out to be a Lemru worm as it came all the way from Torvalan itself.

"What did you do?!" cried Shigeru breathlessly as he saw the Lemru worm wriggling on the ground.

"I devised something to remove what was inside of you," I said as I helped my friend up.

"What did you do?" asked Ayumu.

"I learned from a Rendilian book about removing parasites without damaging the body, so I did that in order to get it out of Shigeru."

"Oh, my God..." he said as he saw the Lemru worm wriggling until it died. "_That_ thing was inside me?!"

"Take it easy," said Ippei as he saw Shigeru staggering to a bench. "You're lucky that you're alive when Sam saved you from that parasite. As a matter of fact, no one has even dared to remove a Lemru worm before, but this is the first time that it's been done. Still, it originated from Torvalan, which is known not only for being closest to the sun, but for the evolving species that derived from the Mother of All herself."

"According to the intergalactic records on lore, the Lemru worm is a derivative of the Khan worm from the Elder days, but unlike its predecessor, the Lemru worm thrives on the nutrients of its host, but if it lives without it-"

"It dies," I said as I saw the dead Lemru worm on the ground.

I was grateful that Shigeru was alive and safe as I was starting to become exhausted from using that raw that I had within me. Even though I saved Shigeru from a horrible fate, I was starting to get tired as I wanted to rest up after such strain on my body. Even Ayumu was concerned for me as she walked towards me and placed her hand on my forehead. I was relieved that my exhaustion was put at bay, but I had to get everyone out of here before either Crowley or Abaddon got there to pursue us. When we made it to the harbor, we were glad to get there until a familiar face showed up out of the blue.

"I take it that you liked the virgin Chidori with a surprise in it," said the barmaid as her eyes flashed black. "Unfortunately, I can't let you leave because I just told Abaddon where you were parked at."

"You're one of Abaddon's spies, aren't you?" said Ippei.

"Quite correct, but I knew that your fleeting little grandson would order up a non-alcoholic drink just to have it spiked with an Eve egg."

"Oh, no..." said Shigeru as he was still reeling from what happened to him earlier. "I should inspect my drinks next time..."

"Still, someone had to help into doing away with the Boy King's friends, but it seems that my plan failed."

"You tried to kill Shigeru with the Eve egg that spawned into a Lemru worm, didn't you?" I said.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock, but you sure know how to ruin Abaddon's fun, especially with that raw power of yours."

Without warning, we saw the barmaid use her power on us as I repelled it very quickly. I had to think fast as there was no Devil's Trap scrawled on the ground no did we have any holy water or the _Rituale Romanum_ at our disposal. It was on a whim when I decided to use my raw power to exorcise the demon that was inside of the barmaid as I began to yank it out of the barmaid's body. The plume of smoke rose up from the barmaid's mouth as it fell to the ground like a burn mark when it was being put back into Hell. With the barmaid fainting, I caught her just in time as I set her on a bench, so she would be fine for now. As for my raw power, I felt it surging as if my head was on fire. Blood seeped from my nose as I was about to faint as well. I overdid my limit as I was about to fall to the ground. I was suffering from what ailed Shigeru as I was screaming in pain.

Removing my trenchcoat holster, and shirt, I felt the same type of parasite in me as I had to do it quickly. With my raw power still surging, I decided to remove the same parasite out of my body carefully as I found it to be another Lemru worm when it dropped to the ground. Panting from exhaustion, I saw the Lemru worm wriggling until it died as I was relieved that the ordeal was over. This was the second time that I removed a Lemru worm, but I was the one that had it just like Shigeru did. Even Ayumu was shocked to see the second Lemru worm emerge as it came from the same derivative in the cycle of Eve eggs.

"Sam, are you alright?" she asked as she helped me up.

"I must have overdid it," I said as I was in pain.

"Let's get you back to the ship. You need to get to the sickbay at once."

"Don't forget Shigeru..."

"I've got my bearings right here...," he said as he was being carted away by Ippei.

The both of us were back in the ship as we were relieved that our petty little escapade was over. We were tired, but we also had to watch what we drink next time, for the Eve eggs are something that can't be ignored right now. As for the feud between Crowley and Abaddon, it was about to heat up even further as the battle for Hell's throne was put into overdrive. There had been too much that went on, but it can be fought for another day soon enough...

* * *

Crowley was in the lobby of the hotel as he put the chandelier back into place where Abaddon knocked it down earlier. He was in a bind as he was caught in feud with the red-haired harlot once again. This wasn't the first time that he had to face newly resurrected Knight of Hell, but he had to watch his back. Still, he saw one of Abaddon's loyalists outside of the hotel as he was holding a jar of Eve eggs in his hands. Crowley never liked to deal with those things again as he was spotting the loyalist so readily. He had to get away fast before Abaddon came back, for she was in pursuit of me for reasons unknown.

"Bollocks...," he said as he still spotted the loyalist from outside. "There's no escape from _them_ or those hideous eggs that derived from the Mother of All."

"Well, that's a crying shame," said a familiar demon that was once on Gehenna.

"Well, well; if it isn't that Crossroads demon that's been a free agent. It's nice to see you again, Mara, but the souls that are asking for help are mine."

"I know all about your monopoly in people who sell their souls to Hell, but I'm only interested in smaller stuff."

"And what's _that_, my dear? A ratty thrift store dress with worn heels?"

"Don't try to toy with me, Crowley! Your reign as being the King of Hell is put towards the edge of deposition from Abaddon! She's still itching for the one that most of our realm's minions call the Boy King."

"You mean Moose 2.0? I've heard all about him and his raw power in his cranium. Still, Carrot Top's been trying to snuff him out because of what he really is..."

"What are you trying to say, Crowley? What is Sam Winchester supposed to be?"

"He's poised to be next in line for the top spot of the Order of Letters, but there are those who don't want him to be top dog."

"It should be that way for now, but if Abaddon spots him again, she'll kill him."

"That's not gonna happen because I just gave one of my pets the go-ahead to sniff her out if she does anything."

Crowley saw the Crossroads demon, Mara, leave as she vanished without a trace. Even though he was still at the hotel, he had to watch his back against both the Order and his sworn enemy, Abaddon. Still staring out the window, he saw that the demon with the jar of Eve eggs was gone as he was safe from the demonic radar. When he left the hotel, he slipped past the Genthruk as they were slowly creeping all over the streets. Soon, he would be hitching a ride somewhere, but he had to lay low as he was dreading the wrath of Abaddon all over the place. Much to Crowley's chagrin, he noticed that there were familiar monsters lurking about as they were wearing SucroCorp suits. They were Leviathans as he hated them the most. He even had a run-in with them while he was conducting deals back on Harkonnen, but he was literally screwed this time. He had to get out of Kaijirin before being spotted by Abaddon's loyalist and the Leviathans that were here on business as he hid behind a bus stop.

"Bollocks...," he said to himself.

* * *

I was laying in the sickbay as I saw Shigeru being examined thoroughly. He never liked to be examined as he had a stigma against doctors for being inaccurate most of the time, but not with Yashamaru in charge. He had to make sure that Shigeru was good to go, but he had to rest up in the sickbay before getting back up on his feet. The spiking of the drinks had made him suspicious of anything that is drinkable as he even wanted to examine them first for Eve eggs before he downed them. It was a lesson that was learned the hard way, but he had to watch what he drank from now on.

"Your immune system's back to normal," said Yashamaru as he saw the image of Shigeru's body on screen. "Still, you should be careful what you drink next time."

"I'm gonna remember that one when I get a chance to check out the town life again," he said.

"Sam Winchester, you're up next."

I got up as I made my way to the examination table. Laying down, I saw my body on screen once again as I was in the clear after what happened to me and Shigeru. Even though the Lemru worm was gone, I can be alive and well again, but I had to get the go-ahead from Yashamaru first. He was the one in charge in the sickbay as he saw a new reading on my body when it appeared on screen.

"You have a surge in blood pressure, but is slightly elevated," I heard him say to me.

"So, I'm good since the Lemru worm is gone, right?" I said.

"Not so fast; you can't leave the sickbay just yet."

"C'mon, Doc; can't you give him at least a clean bill of health?" said Shigeru.

"Sam Winchester may have used his raw to pull out the Lemru worm out of both of you, but his body needs to recover longer after what he demonstrated."

"I'm fine," I said as I tried to sit up.

"No, you're not." I felt Yashamaru's hand gently pushing me back down as I sighed from all the pressure that I was put through. "You tapped into that raw power just to save you and those around you, but you have also attracted the attention of _her_."

"You mean Abaddon?"

"Yes."

"But she's stranded on Kaijirin unless she found some further way to travel..."

"All angels and demons travel from planet to planet with or without the assistance of a ship. They are just simply beings that come and go like the wind and the stars."

"Then I'm a target..."

I was simply something that had to be protected as I still laid down on the examination table in the sickbay. Still, I had to go to Alecrast at once as I was about to train with Ippei and Shigeru on the spot. After I got up from the examination table, I decided to sit in one of the chairs next to the beds as I didn't feel like laying down right now. I wanted to assure that Shigeru was fine as I saw him examining the glass of water that was near the table by his bed. The encounter with the Lemru worm had us worried, but we had to pull through as we tried hard not to think about it.

"Looks like we're stuck in the bush," said Shigeru.

"Yeah, but there's gonna be a mess of demons hiding in every corner," I said.

"They don't cut you a break, especially that red-haired chick, Abaddon."

"I know, but we have our work as not only hunters, but members of the Order as well. There's all that knowledge that comes from both books and the field."

"Uh, Sam, that leather journal... I think that your brother has it."

"I knew that he would covet it, but at least it can give him some pointers into finding monsters. I know that he's fine and he'll end up coming towards Alecrast the moment I get done with my training. It's also the place where we were born before being shipped off to Gehenna, but I was born with that raw power instead of Dean."

"Sounds to me like he's probably there on Atreides still kicking ass and saving lives. As for the both of us, we have our work and lives cut out for us in a handbasket."

"I know, but I feel that I have a psychic and empathic link with him or something. Still, I hope that he's alive and safe out there in space."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but your brother would probably end up snagging a pie or two. Besides, he always goes for pie and I go for cake. Either way, it's a win-win situation indeed when it comes to the battle of the desserts."

I laughed at that sentiment as I felt confident that I had known that my brother was safe from harm while being on another planet. Even Shigeru was grateful that my brother is using the tools that I left with him as he would make a fine hunter someday. I was happy that the both of us were still alive as we remained in the sickbay for observation. Our excursion on Kaijirin was a wake-up call as we had to watch our backs on this dangerous line of work. Still, we were on our way to Alecrast as we felt the ship move while it took off into space. We were back up in the stars as we were most likely to be going towards our destination soon enough...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Yashamaru returned to the sickbay as he still spotted the both of us sleeping in the beds. Even though we got a bath earlier and got changed, we still had to be under observation as Yashamaru had stared at us with concern. It wasn't long until Ippei came in to check up on us as he saw us in the beds after such a long day on Kaijirin. Still, he mainly had concerns over me as he even wanted to protect me from such forms of evil that would stop at nothing to do away with me, for I had all that raw power in my body and it would also be proven beneficial in the future.

"Look at them," said Ippei as he stared at us still sleeping in the beds. "After running around town, they sure got tired quick."

"Until I give them the go-ahead, they cannot leave the sickbay," said Yashamaru sternly.

"By the way..., Abaddon called Sam the Boy King. Does that ring a bell?"

"In the time of the Elder Days after the fall of Azazel, his loyal minions had dubbed Sam's past life the Boy King all in which he could lead the army into an unholy battle, but in the end, he refused."

"I knew it... I read about Sam's past life being visited by that monster when he ingested demon blood as an infant. Sadly, his mother was killed after walking on Azazel feeding the baby his blood and torched the house."

"Sam Winchester has been a primal target the moment he was born in this century, but the battles against demons, Leviathans, and other monsters is just the beginning of what would come forth from the time of the Elder Days. After two thousand years, the Elder Days themselves were put at bay, but some things would come back in much dangerous forms indeed."

"Then we better start training him the moment we get on Alecrast. It'll be a while before we get towards Alecrian space, but at least that there are no demons on this ship. Crowley and Abaddon are my least of worries, but they even said of a most powerful demon that's also trying to grab the top spot in Hell away from them. Whoever it is, I'm hoping that he or she doesn't harm Sam."

Ippei was ready to protect me the moment we all get towards Alecrast as he was most likely to be watching over me due to the raw power that I had. Sooner or later, I had to train even better as I was most likely to be in a hall training both my body and mind the moment I reach Alecrast. Only time would tell, but I would soon hope that I get it right this time...

**To be continued...**


	9. Return to Alecrast

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 9: Return to Alecrast**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was fully awake as I was back in my quarters once again. With plenty of books to read, I wasn't bored after all as I finished up the one that I started days ago. When I put the book down, I left my quarters as I went towards the mess hall. It was right around noon as I wanted to get something to eat first. Breakfast consisted of pancakes with blackberry syrup as I saw everyone sitting at the table eating. Even I got some as I sat down and ate with everyone at the table. This company wasn't like the life that I had on Gehenna as I mainly spent days eating alone, but I had all the company that I had with me as I was even grateful that I wasn't alone.

"So, Sam, after breakfast and we get our dishes washed, I'll give a tour on how this ship works," said Shigeru. "It's one of the perks out of boredom while we wait to get to Alecrast."

"I see what you mean," I said as I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Gramps is probably at the helm with the ship right now, but that bag of coins that I won at the pachinko parlor and casino on Kaijirin had been confiscated."

"What do you mean, 'confiscated?'"

"Gramps took it and put in the safe box so I wouldn't touch it."

"And why's that?"

"He said that it's part of the ship's stipend and I should earn it instead of playing the slots."

"Well, gambling can end up being an addiction if you're not careful."

"I'm only careful with the ones that are deemed lucky, but those times are a once-in-a-great-while deal every now and then."

I appreciated the company of Shigeru as he was an exact opposite of Dean. They both had a lot in common, but their dessert tastes were mixed: Dean loved pie and Shigeru loved cake. I didn't have the heart to judge because they are all important to me as I wanted to do more to make myself stronger the moment the ship was about to touch down on Alecrast.

After breakfast, I decided to do dishes as I gathered up the dirty ones and hauled them straight into the kitchen. It was like the fort all over again, but I didn't have the presence of Lord Sylvanus over me anymore. I did my work fine as I washed every dish and put them in the dish drainer to dry. The workload didn't bother me as I even cleaned up the rest of the kitchen while I put the rest of the food up for a possible snack. It was hard work, but I had to do my part on the ship as I finished up and went into the mess hall. To my surprise, I saw Shigeru cleaning up as well as he was hard at work. He was doing his best to earn his keep as he was getting every nook and cranny of the area as best as he can. By the time he was finished, he was exhausted as he sat down at a table as I simply did the same. We both had our work cut out for us as we got the mess hall and kitchen spotless.

"Oh, that was a huge load," said Shigeru as he was laying his head on the table.

"At least we got the mess hall and kitchen cleaned," I said.

"I bet that you did this all the time, didn't you?"

"I always cleaned and catalogued everything in the fort of Gehenna. It was always that for me the moment my brother and I were put there since our parents died."

"You're more like Cinderella, but you didn't mind the workload."

"I always did chores, but on the ship, it's not as bad."

"Dude, this ship does a lot of things in here. Besides, this jalopy's got a lot recycled energy to spare."

"Recycled energy?"

"Bingo! This ship's generator has the means of converting all forms of waste into energy, including our own poop and piss! Besides, it's better than nothing, but at least we get to do some light servant work."

"Back on Orianthis, I felt like being back on Gehenna all over again when I was pressured by Severin to take servant duties. I only did the windows on one part before I did the rest."

"Gramps told me all about it when he spotted you in that servant getup you wore. Basically, he knew what you would think of next when he saw you all depressed like that. Don't get me wrong, but Gramps sure singled you out because of the stress that you were under. Also, as soon as we get on Alecrast, the better we find some scenery that is better than that on Gehenna."

We heard a rumbling sound as we were experiencing some turbulence in the ship. Running out of the mess hall, we sprinted towards the bridge as we saw Ippei and the crew of the ship piloting it towards the location that was designated in. We were finally in Alecrian space as we were about to land directly on Alecrast. It was a planet that had many things as it was always green and pure. I was returning to the place of my birth as I couldn't wait to tell Dean about this. It was something that I was looking forward to as I felt the ship go towards the planet itself. When we made it inside of the planet, we were landing towards a clearing as it was about to touch down on green soil.

"Okay, this is it," said Ippei. "Are you prepared to go towards this popsicle stand?"

We both nodded as we sat down in the seats. By the time the ship finally landed, I took no punches and ran towards the airlock. When it opened up, I ran outside as I felt the summer air blowing in my face. I was home again instead of Gehenna as I wanted to explore this planet again. This was the place where Dean and I were born as it was also both the homeplace and grave to our parents. It wasn't long until I saw Shigeru emerge as he was happy to be home on Alecrast. He was glad to be back as he wanted to roll around in the grass after being on the ship for too long.

"Home sweet home!" he yelled as he sat up and took in the summer air.

"It's been ages since I was last seen here," I said as I also sat down in the grass.

"Well, Sammy, are you ready to be schooled by Gramps?"

"We just got here, Shigeru. At least we can take in some of the scenery here."

I was still sitting in the grass as I made myself at home again. It had been ages since I left this planet with Dean as I was still only a little kid back then. It wasn't long until Castiel and Yashamaru came out of the ship as they were waiting for Ippei and the rest of the crew to come out. We were all on our designated planet after all as I was also most likely to be starting some training real soon...

* * *

Dean was in the bathhouse unit of Colchuvar's ship as he was relaxing after that mission on Atreides. The presence of a Rawhead had unnerved him when he killed it with a taser without being in the water. He was happy to have the journal that I left behind for him as he was on point into saving lives and killing monsters, especially the ones from the Elder Days. After spending thirty minutes in the bathtub, he got out of it as he drained the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. By the time he got dressed in his clean clothes, he went back to his quarters as he was still reading into that leather journal with a lot of information to muster.

Over and over again, he mastered how to stop any kind of monster that came from the Elder Days as he was most likely to be meeting up with me again soon. To his shock, he felt the ship move slightly as he ran out of his quarters and onto the bridge. Something was boarding the ship as Dean was worried about it. He was set entirely on panic mode as he sprinted towards the airlock. It wasn't long until he saw a brown-haired woman appear out of nowhere as she was also from the Cross Corps in the Order. The appearance of her gave Dean a bad vibe as he knew of her as none other than Sylvana, daughter of Lord Sylvanus and Severin's twin sister. She was like her brother; vain, arrogant, and narcissistic in every way that screams the art of perfection. She wanted a bone to pick with the Order's higher-ups as she wanted to gloat of her success from within.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in," said Dean as he was starting to get angry.

"Dean Winchester, I presume?" said Sylvana. "I take it that my brother has been incarcerated for harrassing your younger brother."

"Yeah, and he's on his way to the slammer for what he did."

"Oh, really? Well, I've just got a pardon from my father while he bailed Severin out just in time to get back to the Cross Corps." She shows Dean a piece of paper as it had the Aquarian Star stamped on it. "My, my; it seems that you are now on the short end of the stick as usual."

"You are such a bitch... Sylvanus is not an Elder. The only ones that make the rules are the Elders themselves and the Review Board, not your father!"

"My father's one of the greatest warriors in the Thrippe bloodline, so don't try to shame him!"

"Shame him? That bastard's known for pushing Sam around like dirt while favoring the perfect ones. Hell, according to Colchuvar, most of the Thrippe family are known to screw their own siblings to create new incestual ones just to keep the bloodline pure."

"It's a perfect source for us. Besides, if your brother weren't born a boy, then he would be a girl and you would get together, for I simply call it Wincest on my account."

"Wincest? There's no way that I'm gonna do that to Sam!" Dean became completely disgusted about that notion that Sylvana told him. "That's... That's just sick!"

"Let this be a warning to you, Dean Winchester, that I am going to climb the ranks with my brother in tow, not you, your brother, or any of the Elders, is that clear?"

Dean watched Sylvana leave the ship as she took off on her own. He never liked dealing with Sylvana directly as she was as bad as her father and brother. When he went back to his quarters, he was simply worried about me as he was now aware that Severin had been pardoned by his father at the last minute. There was going to be hell brewing, but it had to wait as Dean had to be briefed onto his next mission first.

* * *

I followed everyone towards Ippei's home as it was a vast Japanese castle complete with many gardens and houses that was circled around a moat. It was bigger than the fort as I was seeing it more closely. I was happy that I was reinstated back into the Order as I wanted to start training my mind and body at the tutelage with Ippei right away. Ippei's home was a huge treasure as it housed a lot of people there. By the time I followed the rest of the crew towards the gates of it, they opened up as it revealed lots of houses and shops just to provide further scenery. I was flabbergasted at the various inns and other places that were in Ippei's home as I wanted to check it out a lot more.

"I see that you're interested in checking out everything that goes around in my home," said Ippei.

"This place is huge!" I cried. "Your castle literally puts the fort on Gehenna to shame!"

"There are places that suit everything in your tastes, but first, we need to go to the main house."

"Main house?"

"My grandchildren are waiting for me to return and I've come back in the nick of time."

With that, I saw Ippei leave towards the main house of the castle as I was left in charge of Shigeru and the servant that hung around Yashamaru. When we saw Yashamaru, Castiel, and Ayumu follow Ippei, we were left to our own devices as we were going to check out the shops and other places. When we got to a tea house, we stepped inside as we sat down at a table just to order a light snack. The place itself had an atmosphere that was calm as all three of us remained here just in time to see a waitress emerge and was ready to take our orders. Little did we know was that Shigeru was crafty just to snag half of his winnings from the pachinko parlor just to pay for things around here as he was about to order the special at the tea house.

"And what can I get for you?" asked a waitress with blond hair as she was standing in front of the table. "I bet that you want grilled eel and kairen on skewers instead of _manju_ dumplings."

"It's been a while, Jo," said Shigeru.

"Shigeru Mitani, better known as the Coin Purse of Alecrast, it's been ages since you came back here sooner or later."

"Who is she?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Sam, this is Jo Harvelle. Her mom's Ellen Harvelle, who runs this teahouse."

"Well, aren't _you_ the flatterer around here."

"Sorry, I just got here."

"Okay, I'll have the grilled special with some tea and dumplings for me and my two friends."

"Coming right up."

And so, we saw the waitress leave into the kitchen as we still sat at the table. I stared at the blond waitress as if I knew her from long ago. It was a distant memory of the Elder Days, but I was starting to feel homely here in Ippei's vast castle after all. By the time we got the special, the servant, Reebtoor, dug in first as she got her fill of some grilled eel. Even I was hungry as I dug into the kairen on that was seasoned to perfection while on sticks. Life in the teahouse was good until I saw someone snoozing on the table at the corner. He was a peculiar one indeed as he was dressed up in a sleeveless shirt and jeans while sporting a mullet. Still, he was there like the rest of us in the teahouse as we were doing our daily lives as usual.

"Up and at 'em, Ash!" yelled Shigeru as he saw the man on the table fall off onto the floor. "You can't be sleeping on the job all day!"

"Ash? Is _that_ the man's name?" I asked.

"Ash is the brains in the tech department, but his past life, along with the Harvelles, weren't so lucky to live out their golden years so far in the Elder Days."

"What happened to their past lives?"

"Ash's past life was killed in a fire that was set by a demon that caused the place to be torched to the ground. As for Ellen and Jo, their past lives were killed during the time of the Apocalypse. It's ironic that they have been reborn, but they've been here ever since and they don't age a single day."

"That's ironic, but still..."

"Ah, c'mon, Sammy; you gotta take in the best shots so far in Gramps' humble abode."

I was starting to like the atmosphere of the teahouse even more as I was starting to become part of the greater aspects in life. As for the owners of the teahouse, however, they were serving customers right and left while they waited for their food and drinks. By the time that our meal was finished, I saw Shigeru pay for the meal with the coins as he was ready to leave the teahouse. Just as he was about to do so, he was stopped by the owner of the teahouse, who was still having suspicions about the situations beyond these castle walls. The owner herself was dressed up in a light green kimono with her brown hair done up as she decided to be modest while living here in Ippei's home. It was her way of doing her part as she maintained her business here in this quiet establishment from within the castle itself.

"So, you're taking off already, Shigeru?" she asked as she spotted him going out the door.

"Ellen, long time, no see!" he said as he turned around to see her.

"Your grandfather's still in a bit of a pickle since your daddy got killed."

"He's always been like that."

"If you thought _that's_ bad, then take a look at _this_," said Ash as he was showing something on his tablet. "You're not gonna like the news that springs out, but-"

"What the hell?!" Shigeru's worst fears were confirmed as he saw the news of Severin being pardoned for his nasty deeds back on Orianthis. "That smarmy son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe that his old man bailed him out at the last minute after what happened to Sammy and Gramps!"

"Severin may be saved by his dad from being put in the Belbe Citadel, but he's nothing but trouble with us folks."

I glanced at Ash as he was showing Shigeru the news on his tablet. To my shock, I saw the terrible news that Severin had been released and pardoned as I felt a sense of panic taking over my body. The memories of the lashings in both the courtyard and Executioner's Grounds on Orianthis had resurfaced as I was starting to hyperventilate really badly. My heart was in overdrive as I even felt a squeezing sensation in my chest. It wasn't long until I fainted onto the floor as I was overwhelmed by the stress that triggered the nasty memories that I had back at the summit on Orianthis.

"Sam!" cried Shigeru as he came to my aid. "No, way..." He pressed his fingers to my neck as he felt a pulse from within it. "He's gonna have to put his training with Gramps on hold for a while."

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Ellen.

"Do not fret, Ellen Harvelle," said Reebtoor as she was sitting next to me on the floor. "I will taketh Sam Winchester towards Ippei's main house."

"Let's hope that he's okay..."

And so, Reebtoor dug out her stick as she had a long cloth attached to it. It wasn't long until she used it to gather me up and take me out of the teahouse with Shigeru following her. It was a day that went good to bad at the same time, but there would be further trouble in deep waters ahead if we were not careful...

* * *

I gasped in shock as I woke up in a room that was like a Japanese one. Sitting up, I was combing my hand through my long hair as I found that it was wet from being cleaned earlier. Even my body was damp after being cleansed as I was dressed in nightclothes and underclothes while laying in a futon. Getting up, I walked towards the window as I was staring at the vast houses and shops from below while the main house in the castle stood firm all over. I was calm once again, but I had a feeling that the news about Severin being released would soon trigger another panic attack.

To my surprise, I saw a tray of food on a table as it consisted of _dango_ on a stick and a cup of green tea with honey and lemon in it. When I sat down, I was ready to taste the _dango_ that was sitting in front of me. It was just a sampler of the various dessert _dango_ that was a pleasant sight to see as I was ready to try one. Just as I was about to do so, I saw a familiar nuisance return once again as it was none other than the disheveled man known as Lucifer. He wanted to torment me once more as I was trying to ignore him as much as possible, for he had caused me misery back on the trip over here to Alecrast.

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy; you're not gonna hold out on me, are you? I simply wanted some shish kebabs and an ice cold beer!" he yelled as he was doing his best to torment me. "Well, aren't you gonna give me some?"

No answer.

"You sure know how to give someone the silent treatment, don't you? I bet that you probably miss me."

Still no answer.

"I bet that you still have a soft spot for me the moment you saw that Sylvanus bailed out his little boy from the mean little Elders of the Order. Now, _that's_ a real bond between father and son! I even bet that you have a real bond with your older brother, who's far away in space. I bet that you miss him, don't you? Well, he's not gonna come in and see you because he's sooo busy!"

Once again, no answer.

"So, you're gonna flat-out ignore me and eat those boring thingies on a stick instead of talking to me, aren't you? You sure got a lot of nerve just to do that to your old pal, Sammy, but still..., I'd rather prefer shish kebabs instead 'cause they're a lot more better than that crappy _dango _over there."

I tried to ignore Lucifer as I refused to acknowledge him while I ate my _dango_ on a stick. Still, I paid no attention to the disheveled man as I finished up my dessert and green tea as I was about to get up and talk to Ippei later on. Just as I was about to do so, I felt something push me as I fell towards the table where the empty plate of _dango_ stood. It was in an instant as I felt one of the skewers that held the _dango_ poke through my left hand as I gently pulled it out. Blood seeped from it as I left my room and sprinted towards the bathroom, where the medicine cabinet was. It wasn't long until I went towards the sink and washed my hand with soap and water very carefully until I rinsed it off with peroxide to kill the germs in it. Spotting a first aid kit, I grabbed a wraparound bandage as I used it on my hand. I was thankful that there was some medical things in there as I held my left hand above my chest and returned to my room. By the time I got there, I still saw Lucifer sitting by the window as he was still goading me into talking to him, for he would never be satisfied until I said a word to him.

"So, did you hurt your widdle hand?" he taunted as he saw me holding it. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

I continued to ignore him until he got a little testy.

"Oh, I get it now! You're still not talking to me since I tried to let you out for some fresh air while in space, but that poor excuse of an angel rescued you at the last minute. You know, you ought to get out a little bit more. It's great exercise that's good for the body!"

I still didn't want anything to do with him.

"C'mon, Sammy; I'm starting to get bored with this silent treatment here. You could at least talk to me instead of Shigeru or his hair-brained grandfather of his."

I didn't pay him no heed as I was looking at the wound on my hand.

"Hey, I'm the one who can simply bring you such joy here. Besides, you're nothing without me and you know it."

I still didn't answer him as I winced in pain.

"Hey, don't try to pull that on me 'cause you're my bitch, Sammy! You're my new bunkmate, buddy! This time, I'm gonna have a little fun with you 'cause this is the best thing ever since I hung around with Shigeru all those years ago. Now, then; shall we talk now or talk later? Either way, you're still gonna have me around whether you like it or not."

I simply paid no heed to my tormentor as I felt the wound burning from beneath the bandage.

"Still, it doesn't mean anything, Sammy. Anyway, we've got lots of fun to spare, bunky! Besides, you're my new best friend 'cause you're better off stewing in the cage... with me."

It was at that moment that I felt the pain in my hand increasing as I saw Lucifer starting to vanish from my room. I had my solution now. It was the pain that was making the disheveled man become less and less as I pressed my thumb to my left hand to where it got poked through with a _dango_ stick earlier. Blood seeped from the wound as I let the pain take over into repelling Lucifer out of my sight. He was fighting to stay in my sights as he was still waiting for me to say a word, but he was starting to disappear from the room. The pain in my hand made him vanish out of my sight as I was relieved to see him gone. To my shock, I heard the door open as I saw Ippei walk in here in order to talk to me in person.

"I take it that you've encountered Lucifer once again," he said as he noticed the wound on my left hand. "You should also be careful about using pain as your weapon against that hallucination."

"And why is that?" I asked as I was wincing from what happened to me.

"If you use that wound on your hand as leverage to combat Lucifer too much, it would be rendered useless the moment he gets stronger, which could lead to possible symptoms, such as insomnia and organ failure."

"Are you saying that I'll do the opposite and let in the torment?"

"I'm afraid so." He looks at my left hand as it had blood seeping through the bandage. "Something triggered the stress and panic, didn't it?" I nodded sincerely. "I knew it... Lord Sylvanus and his daughter, Sylvana, bailed him out and wrote that pardon just to keep him from going to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, didn't they?" I nodded again. "Looks like it's about time to train your brain in both directions."

"Are you sure about this?"

"My foolish grandson suffered the same thing as you when he saw Lucifer lurking in his imagination. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to go through the extensive training, even if you have to talk to that hallucination, but you also have to face up to your fear and terror."

I was shaking with fear as I was dreading the very moment that I had to once again face the disheveled man, but I wasn't alone. I was starting to train with Ippei as he was about to give out some pointers about using and utilizing my mind a little more. I was most likely to be doing what he told me as I was safe from Lucifer's torment for a little bit. It was a slow start, but I had to endure it as I was about to meditate until I felt a book being placed gently on top of my head.

"Don't try to move just yet," said Ippei as he was sitting in front of me. "Now then, Sam, just close your eyes and clear your mind."

I obeyed Ippei's command as I was breathing inward and outward. I had to keep up as I was feeling the art of controllng the flow of my mind. I was feeling a sense of calm as I wasn't seeing any type of hallucination, including Lucifer. I was getting the hang of it as I wasn't feeling the motive of the fear and stress that were triggered earlier. My vitals were elevated as I didn't become too wired from becoming too intense as this training stage of meditation was the first step into combatting my worst fears that were confirmed, whether they are real or imagined. Little did I know was that Lucifer returned once again, but I wasn't going to give him any attention since I was training my mental capacity.

"Oh, that's classic," he taunted as he saw me meditating with the book that was on my head. "I've seen that trick before when Ippei put books on top of Shigeru's head."

I ignored him entirely.

"Well, Sammy; I'm still not gonna leave you until you start talking to me."

No answer.

"Well, aren't you gonna listen to some tunes, like Ozzy or something?"

Again, I didn't answer.

"Or perhaps I can turn up the music full blast so you could listen."

Once again, I didn't answer him.

"You wanna know something, bunk buddy? _I _make the rules on who stays or goes and Ippei's just a party pooper just like his grandson! So, what do you say, bunk boy?"

Once again, I still didn't answwer him.

"Oh, that tears it! If you can't talk to me, then-"

I raised my left hand up as I was ready to flare up the pain that was in it until Ippei stopped me from doing so. He was aware of Lucifer's machinations as he didn't want the disheveled man to win me over. I continued to meditate as I was still not acknowledging Lucifer off the bat. I didn't want nothing to do with him altogether as I was maintaining my composure. Lucifer tried everything to get my attention as I didn't want nothing to do with him. He was waiting for the right moment to get to me as he was armed with a poker in order to strike down Ippei with it. Just as he was about to do so, he was stopped by Ippei himself as he grabbed the poker and yanked it out of the disheveled man's hands. He was aware of what Lucifer would do as he was facing him without flinching or running away.

"You still haven't learned your lesson, didn't you, Lucifer?" said Ippei as he faced off the hallucination that was standing in front of him. "Ever since you left my grandson alone, you started targeting Sam Winchester of all people as if you not only know him but _own_ him."

"Oh, c'mon, you old Elven geezer! You're no fun!" yelled Lucifer as he was ready to distract me from meditating. "Sammy's a good boy and I just want him to play with me!"

"This 'Elven geezer' is five hundred and forty years _young_. I know of what you were trying to do the moment you scattered those books in the ship's sickbay. Don't tell me that you deny it, but I know every little detail about what you're capable of. You even lured Sam into a trap by using the books that I gave him just to be trapped in the airlock. You don't think I know about it, but I do because you did the same thing to my grandson."

"But Shigeru _enjoyed _my company. We had such good times together."

"You plagued Shigeru so badly that he went into a coma after suffering from insomnia for days and you call that good times? No, I call that a slow tragedy that nearly occurred because of your meddling."

"Oh, it was just a bit of fun, Ippei. Now that Shigeru isn't afraid of me, he got a little boring, so I decided to hang around Sam instead."

"I know what you are thinking, Lucifer. The moment you try to make Sam talk to you, the moment you cause more than just the terror and stress in his body. I read about the knowledge of his past life being tortured in the time of the Elder Days when he was forced to embrace the torment that you caused him, which led him to the brink of insanity and being put in a psychiatric ward. That was also when Castiel shifted the madness that you caused into himself just to pay for his mistakes, only to have you torture him instead."

"And it was fun seeing him fly around naked in a stack of beehives every now and then."

"Afterwards, Castiel had been sent to Purgatory for penance until he was put back in robo mode for a while. Do you think I don't know about it, but I did. The hallucinations that Sam's past life suffered now had been turned into an imprint that would never go away until its target dies. You did the same thing to my grandson the moment he saw his father being killed in hindsight. You enjoy inflicting pain on your prey just for kicks in which you don't give a rat's ass about their feelings or sanity. Now, then, if you don't mind, I suggest that you go away and never come back."

"C'mon, I was just about to get to the-"

With that, Ippei touched at his forehead to make Lucifer disappear once again as he didn't want to tolerate his presence for the time being. He even made sure that I was safe from harm as I was still having my eyes closed. I was having my mind clear and safe from harm, I felt a finger touch at the jeweled mark on my forehead as I heard an incantation that Ippei told me in order to wake me up. By the time that I opened my eyes, I was seeing my room all over as I was noticing that Lucifer was gone. It was a huge sigh of relief to see as I wanted to get up and thank Ippei on the spot when he took the book off of my head.

"I take it that the disheveled man's not here," I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I faced off against Lucifer," said Ippei.

"Are you telling me that you saw him, too?"

"Over the years and centuries, this imprint of him has terrorized people to the extreme that they ended up dead and their spirits have been sent to the depths of Terran Hell. This isn't the first time that I faced off against this monster."

"I take it that you saw him the moment you noticed him taunting and tormenting Shigeru, didn't you?"

"Yes, but my battle against Lucifer was much worse. I was in my teenage years when I saw Lucifer the first time when he appeared in that disheveled form that we all know today. I suffered great pain in my body the same as you when I was on the brink of despair."

"So, you're in the same boat as me and Shigeru, then..."

"Still, I was saved at the last minute by an Atreidian man who taught me how to master all my fear and terror and learn to control and conquer it. The book that I gave you was simply the pointer that saved my life when I was on the brink of despair just as you and Shigeru, but it was also my reason not to let any form of terror harm the body and mind again."

"I see..."

"By the way, those _dango_ that were made for you, weren't made by any of the cooks in my house."

"Then who made them, then?"

I saw the door to my room open up as I saw a female High Elf appear with a tray full of _dango_ in her hands. When she set it down onto the table, she started to see me in all my glory as I didn't flinch or flee. The Elven girl was the same as she had the same light blue hair and hazel eyes as Shigeru. It was the first time that I had seen her as she had a kind heart that is as good as the _dango _that she made. To her shock, she saw the bandage on my left hand as she became concerned for what happened to me earlier.

"Oh, dear; are you alright?" she asked as she walked towards me and touched my hand that was in a bandage. "What happened to you?"

"I fell and got poked by a _dango_ stick," I said.

"I hope that you're okay..."

"Milady, I'm fine, but as long as the bandages are changed and the wound cleaned, I'll be alright."

"Sam, this is my granddaughter, Reiko Mitani," said Ippei. "She's Shigeru's younger sister and she hardly ever sees anyone other than my servants and the rest of the Mitani Clan."

"It's an honor to have you here at our home, Sam," she said as she smiled.

"The pleasure's mine," I said as I blushed.

I had never blushed at someone before as I was instantly smitten for Reiko. She was beautiful as she even sported earrings in her silver-tipped ears. I had never felt like that for any form of woman as I was forced to be celibate during my times at the fort on Gehenna, but this was far different. I had never expected someone like Reiko appear with some _dango_ for me as I tasted the green tea that was infused into it. Still, there was a light that shined in my room as I was grateful that the Elven woman appeared in hindsight just to give me some sweets. Sooner or later, I would have to endure such physical and mental training from Ippei and Shigeru as they were most likely to be ready to spar with me the moment I was ready to train...

* * *

Dean came out of the ship as it landed directly on Gethos. Even though he came out of there on solid ground, he was being accompanied by Colchuvar and Kevin as they were on their mission to find such trouble on this desert planet. The mission itself had consisted of something that was part of an investigation, but work was work in the Hunter Corps of the Order after all. It wasn't long until Dean walked towards a rock as he stood on top of it to see the desert that was mainly covering the planet. Still, there were underground minerals on this planet, especially water, as Gethos was a place that was a treasure trove of things that are found in the sand.

"Looks like we're not in _Lawrence of Arabia_ anymore," he said to himself.

"The readout is clear that our next mission is going to be a challenge," said Colchuvar as he drew out his Claymore. "According to the locals, there had been sightings of monsters from the time of the Elder Days crawling here, but no one has ever came forward about it to the public."

"Whatever we're dealing with, it's sure gonna be one pain in the ass, that's for damn sure."

"The readout's been indicating an upcoming sandstorm approaching," said Kevin as he was scanning the terrain. "Gethos is not only a treasure trove of minerals and get rich quick schemes, but it's known for its sandstorms as well."

"Wherever we are, we have to chance it."

"We should also be careful about the sandstorms here."

"Yeah, I know; as soon as we all wrap this mission up, the better we get our stipend pay for some pie."

Dean felt a gust of wind coming as he saw it blowing sand all over the place. He would wrap things up here soon enough and meet with me again, but he had a mission to do. Staring up in the sky, he gave the thumbs-up as he was itching to reunite with me once again, but he had his own priorities to muster at present...

* * *

The next few days, I was hard at work as I was in the dojo practicing with a wooden sword. The more swings that I mustered, the more I maintained focus as I was still training at Ippei's home on Alecrast. After yesterday's excursion with seeing the bad news about Severin being released and dealing with Lucifer, I didn't want it to bother me as I continued my training as usual. The swinging of the kendo sword proved to be a strenuous one as I was mastering such artistry in a wooden tool. Day after day, I trained with that wooden object as I was still feeling the pinch of the hard work that I put into. Still, I had to contend with the mental training as I saw Lucifer once again still getting ready to taunt me without delay. He was expecting me to talk to him as I refused to pay him no heed at all.

"You're still playing samurai with that thing? Give it up, bunk buddy, you'll never master it!" he yelled. "Besides, it's just you and me here in this dojo."

No answer.

"Are you telling me that you're _still_ giving me the silent treatment?!" He gets right into my face as he was ready to vent his frustrations on me. "Let me get this straight, bunk boy! I _own_ you and you're still my little bitch! Now, get it through your ornamental cranium of yours or else, I will cause trouble for you!"

With no avail, I still didn't answer him as I was still swinging the kendo sword in my hands.

"So, you're an intergalactic Toshiro Mifune now! Big deal! I bet that I can play _Mortal Kombat_ with my eyes closed. So, what do you say on playing a fighting game with me? The winner gets a flawless victory!"

Closing my eyes, I remained focused as I was trying hard not to press against my left hand that was injured days ago. When I reopened them, I noticed that the proverbial elephant in the room was gone as I resumed my training. I was swinging harder with such stroke from the kendo sword as I was maintaining such composure. With the day going into noontime, I was starting to get tired, but I didn't want to give up yet. When I was swinging again, I heard the door open up as I heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, I noticed Reiko carrying a tray full of rice balls and a cup of green tea with honey and lemon in her hands.

"I brought you something," she said as she saw me sit down on the floor cushion.

"Thank you," I said as I saw Reiko set down the tray in front of me.

"I see that you have been practicing for a while. Grandfather always kept the men on their toes by making them train with a kendo sword."

"Your grandfather and brother were very kind to me so far, but training with a lowly kendo sword is just the start of the physical stuff."

"Sammy..., is it true that you have been troubled by that man in the ratty clothing?"

"Yeah..., but I ignore him without saying a word."

"Are you sure that you'll be fine under Grandfather's training?"

"It'll take more than just days to master my abilities, both physically and mentally, in order to be more focused at bigger tasks."

"I'm so glad that you're making progress... now please try these rice balls. I took a while to make them for you."

I picked up one of the rice balls as it was wrapped in seaweed _nori _and seasoned with sesame seeds. When I took a bite of it, I found out that it tasted really good as I dipped it into a small cup of soy sauce that came with it. Reiko was pleased to see me eat the rice balls as she saw me smile more than anything. Little did I know was that Lucifer reappeared as he was starting to get jealous of the company that I had. He wanted me all to himself as he would stop at nothing to keep it that way.

"You're holding out on me... again, bunk buddy!" he yelled. "Those rice balls are such a joke! You could have gotten Buffalo wings instead! As for the girl, you could have picked someone else like either Paris Hilton, Kim Kardashian, or maybe even Snooki!"

I paid no heed as I ignored Lucifer entirely. When he vanished once again, the room was empty except for me and Reiko as we sat in the dojo eating lunch that consisted of rice balls and soy sauce. I was getting stronger as I managed to remain calm instead of being scared to death, for I was happy to be here on Alecrast after all those years into leaving for Gehenna. I also had a matter of the heart to consider as I was completely smitten for Reiko, whose smile and warm grace gave me all the hope into training to be the best of the Order. It would take me a while to master such skills, but I was handling it very well until I have my best bet into delving into more knowledge that would become suitable on the battlefield.

"I guess that training for a couple of days must have worked such an appetite," I said.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying my rice balls," said Reiko as she was smiling.

"It's ironic that I've never expected someone like you could cook with all the servants."

"I learned how to cook from Aya, who is mainly in charge of Grandfather's kitchens."

"Then you are someone that is useful after all. Besides, your cooking is excellent. You even make the _dango_ so perfectly that it melts in my mouth the moment I eat it off the skewers."

I heard Reiko giggle as we finished up the rice balls that were on the tray. Still, I was blushing at her as I was trying not to faint or become skittish, for she was most likely to be someone that I will always be close to. In that moment, I was touching her soft hand as I was holding it in mine. I was also ready to make my move as I was about to kiss her on the lips. Just as I was about to do that, I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around to see who was there. It was Castiel as he was expecting something from me. Whatever he wanted from me, it had to be put on hold as I was about to not only relax in the hot springs, but to resume my training as well. Still, it wasn't easy as Castiel didn't budge as he was about to take drastic measures into what was about to go on next.

"Sam, you are needed," he said.

**To be continued...**


	10. Monsters in the Sand

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 10: Monsters in the Sand**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for Graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"Sam, you are needed," said Castiel as he was standing in my way.

I had never expected him of all people to say that as I was stunned to hear that coming from his mouth. I still had mountains of training to do as I even had to test my own limits as well. I never wanted to leave Alecrast right now as I even wanted to be with Reiko of all people. Her gentle face and kind smile reminded me of how I wanted to stay put in order to train my body and mind as I didn't want to leave her side at all. Still, I saw Castiel standing in front of me as he was ready to put my training on hold without my consent or Ippei's. He meant business as he was ready to bring me out of my comfort zone and into dangerous territory as usual.

"What's the meaning of this, Castiel?" I asked as I was starting to get a little testy.

"You have to come to Gethos as soon as possible," he said.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to take it up with Ippei on this one."

"Your brother's in danger."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes."

"But Colchuvar's with him and that Kevin kid. He'll be fine because he's part of the Hunter Corps."

"No, he's not gonna be fine, Sam. All I know is that he's walking into a trap that is never meant for hunters from the Order."

"I've seen him come back in one piece back on Gehenna many times and he was fine then. As for me being needed on Gethos, you're gonna have to take it up with Ippei on this one."

"And what about your brother and his comrades? What would happen if they ended up dead?"

"The Order _always _sent reinforcements as usual. I know that Dean will be fine"

"No, he won't. There has been a presence of monsters from the Elder Days appearing on Gethos, but that remains to be seen."

"Still, you're gonna have to take that up with Ippei first. He's in charge of my training and he even said that I'm not ready to go out in the field yet."

Putting away the kendo sword, I left the dojo as I had Reiko following me with the empty tray in her hands. I didn't want to go anywhere right now as I had to get approval from Ippei himself before doing anything. It wasn't long until I had a looming feeling over me as I was starting to worry about Dean altogether. I wanted to be there for him, but I had to get approval from Ippei first before doing so. When I was ready to walk into the garden, I felt something grab my hand as I was being teleported somewhere unknown. When I noticed Castiel behind me, he was stern as we were both on Gethos, which was far away from Alecrast.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I cried as I felt my feet sinking slightly in the sand.

"When you are told that you were needed, you obey," answered Castiel.

"Ippei holds the cards whether to send me out on the field or not. I'm not ready to do that, you know!"

"Your brother's life is at stake here, Sam. As soon as you accomplish this mission into saving your brother and his comrades, then you'll be returned to Alecrast."

"Ippei will know about it sooner or later! He can sense things that don't go to plan. And one more thing: I'm still not ready to be in combat on the field right now because I still have a long way of training to go."

"Which is more important right now, Sam: your brother's life or your constant training? You have no further say in the matter because this is a mission that you are needed on."

I didn't say another word as I was walking in the sand with Castiel following me from behind. It wasn't long until I saw Colchuvar's ship parked on some rocks as I ran towards it. I was hoping to see Dean once again as I went inside. To my shock, it was empty as there was no one there. Still, the supplies in the ship were still there as I found them to be intact. Everything was clean as I searched through to find the crew of the ship. It was a mistake for me to be pulled here, but I didn't have no choice or say in the matter. I wanted to get back to Alecrast as soon as possible to resume my training, but not with Castiel taking charge of my actions in the matter. I also had a feeling that Ippei would blow a gasket to see that I was taken away so soon...

* * *

Ippei was not too happy to hear that Castiel took matters into his own hands by snatching me and teleporting me to Gethos without his approval. His office was something that he stayed in to check up on things as he was still wanting to get me back here for my training. He saw Reiko with a sad face as she wanted me back as soon as possible. The chaos in the castle was getting intense as Ippei was still ready to pounce the moment that he notices a cardboard box on the floor. With the words, "look at your own risk," written in black Sharpie, he walked towards it and picked it up. Opening it up, he saw a head of a man that was chopped off as it had sand on its face. When Reiko saw it, she was scared as she was fearing the worst so far. Without further hesitation, Ippei decided to examine the head as he put on latex gloves and opened up its mouth. Feeling the gumline of the mouth itself, he saw a familiar object retract from the gum as it was something that he would never see again until now.

"Vampire..." he said. "So, _that's_ the reason why Castiel came in and took Sam with him to Gethos."

"Grandfather..., will Sammy be okay?" asked Reiko worriedly.

"He'll live, but when he gets back here, he's gonna have to rest up and put some of the training on hold for a while."

"That man who took him..., why did he do that?"

"Castiel..., why did you make such a mistake like that?"

"He didn't make a mistake," said Yashamaru as he appeared our of nowhere. "Castiel made a right judgment call to do what he did. Sam Winchester is more than qualified to take on a task to find the crew of Colchuvar's ship that landed on Gethos."

"But Sam's not ready yet. You can't send him in half-cocked on something that could be dangerous."

"I'm well aware of what he can do."

"Do what? Just a few days ago, he was seeing Lucifer again and you're saying that you're well aware of what he can do?"

"His raw power will be his guide, but abandoning those who need his help would cause damage to his reputation in the long run."

"Fine, then; but after this, he's resuming training as planned. No exceptions, is that clear?"

Yashamaru agreed to Ippei's orders as he left without a trace. As for Ippei, however, he continued to examine the head that was in the box as he was now aware of what was going on there in the planet of sand. There were vampires that were roaming around the planet as their presence had been roaming around since the time of the Elder Days, but they had never been this bad before. The head in the box had came from Gethos after all as there was most likely to be a nest of vampires on that planet somewhere...

* * *

I searched the ship for Dean and the others as I was looking everywhere for them. With Castiel taking the lead, he drew out his sword as he was searching for possible monsters that were lurking about in the ship. There were no monsters aboard as we were both looking all over the place. There was also no signs of Dean or his comrades anywhere until I heard a clattering sound coming from the mess hall. I sprinted towards it as I entered inside, only to find it empty just like the rest of the ship. Still, I wasn't ready for combat as I didn't even go in armed, either. All I had to do was to deal with it the best way I can until signs of life were found and heard. To my shock, I heard the sound of a gun being cocked as I felt the muzzle of it being pressed against my back.

"Don't move," said a familiar face as he was holding the gun with shaky hands. "You better not try anything or even report back to _them_!"

"Wait, I know who you are now," I said as I turned around. "You're Kevin, aren't you? Anyway, who's _'them?'_"

"Colchuvar said something about vampires roaming around the desert, but-"

"Wait, I've read about them in that leather journal before. They're not like the standard vampires of lore from the movies or t.v., but these ones are far different. Instead of fangs, they have retractable teeth in the gumline. They mainly feed on blood whether it is human or alien, but they mainly hunt at night, even after they hide in the day. They are impervious to sunlight and staking, but their bloodlust is far than absolute. Their weakness is Dead Man's Blood, but the only way to kill them is to chop off their heads. That's all I read about before I was banished from the fort on Gehenna."

"Can anyone turn into a vampire?"

"So far, only human or humanoid species can be turned by either a bite, blood ingestion, or blood-on-blood contact. All we need to do is to find Dean and Colchuvar before anything else happens."

"So, I thought you were in Alecrast for some training..."

"I was until Castiel swooped me to this sandy wasteland of a planet."

"All I know was that I had to keep an eye on the ship until Dean and Colchuvar got back, but they haven't been seen for a while now and it's been two days."

Castiel was right all along. Dean and Colchuvar really _were_ in extreme danger after all as I had to find where they were heading to. Still, those clothes that I wore in the dojo wouldn't do as I decided to go into the clothing area where various forms of uniforms are hung up at. Spotting a desert uniform, I decided to put it on right away as I began to strip out of my clothes and get into the ones that were hanging up right away. By the time I was finished, I put on some boots and fingerless black gloves as I was ready to go and find Dean and Colchuvar before anything else happened while being dressed in desert clothes. Still, I was in an empty ship with Kevin in it until I saw another familiar face emerge from the sickbay. It was the Orianthan nurse that watched over me as she was armed with a sword and laser rifle. She, too, had to stay behind like Kevin as she mainly watched over the ship just in case any of the crew were injured.

"It's you...," I said as I was staring at the nurse. "I bet that you're hiding from vampires just like Kevin."

"The ones known as vampires only feast on Terran blood," she said. "It was a godsend that I killed the one that pursued young Kevin. The man in commando garb appeared out of nowhere and took the head of the vampire that I killed earlier and he said that he needed to show this to Ippei Mitani."

"Are you saying that Castiel sent a vampire head to him?"

"Yes, but the vampire that was killed came from a nest of fiends that targeted only Terrans that cruise in large sandminers that find minerals in the desert."

"So, _that's_ their main reasons to feed on humans. Don't worry, I'll find Dean and Colchuvar for you so you don't have to worry." I briefly looked at the nurse as she was not going to budge from the ship anytime soon. "Well aren't you coming with us?"

"I cannot go with you, Sam. I cannot let this ship become infested with vampires that feed on Terran blood. As for Dean and Colchuvar, let's hope that they are still alive."

"I'll see that they live through this."

I was ready to find the vampire nest as I had a job to do. It wasn't long until I saw Castiel bring out a familiar weapon that I found at the hotel in Gurusha on Gehenna. It was the same sword with the strange markings and the words in Latin that was brought for doing damage to those that were holding our comrades hostage. The rescue mission had to commence right away as I was about to walk towards the hangar. With a hat and goggles on my head, I was good to go as I was ready to save my brother from such a terrible fate waiting in the wings. When I went out of the airlock, I was back outside once again as I was most likely to be going out into the desert with my sword in on my person.

"Wait!" cried Kevin as he kept up with me with a couple of canteens on his person. "You can't go into the desert without anything to drink!"

"Okay, we'll have them," I said.

"I'll be your backup, Sam," said Castiel as he walked outside with us. "The vampire nest here has been mainly feeding on human travellers and investors. Alien blood is highly toxic to them, so they prefer human or humanoid blood over anything."

"So, let's get going."

And so, all three of us were ready to go as we saw the nurse staying behind in the ship. With some supplies at our disposal, we were ready to go as we were off to find Dean and Colchuvar before it was too late...

* * *

"So, this is it," said Dean as he was hiding behind a rock.

He and Colchuvar were finding the trail of vampires getting colder until they spotted something that was parked in the desert. It was a sandminer as it looked abandoned while it was still operative. The presence of it had given it a terrible vibe indeed as Dean walked towards the sand in which he was nearly close to the ship in it. Even Colchuvar was on edge as he drew out his Claymore and was about to find clues into what parked the sandminer in the first place. Both men were searching for clues about the vampire threat that was terrorizing the desert as they were about to go directly inside to check out the sandminer itself. They had a job to do, for it would be a risky one indeed.

"So, we've got an abandoned sandminer in the desert," said Colchuvar.

"No kidding," said Dean. "There were also reports about those suckheads that were running around the planet, but they mainly target humans to be either turned or be on the buffet table. Hell, we've been searching all over this giant cat box to find those things that have been terrorizing the desert for days now. It's starting to depress me."

"Dean, the reports of vampire attacks have been known to cause widespread panic among the locals, but they still have a thing for blood. Besides, didn't you read all that lore of those vampires back in the Elder Days?"

"And they are only killed with a simple chopping by lopping their heads off."

"Well, let's go inside..."

And so, Dean led the way as he went to the main entance of the sandminer directly. To his shock, he noticed that the door was broken as he went straight inside of the sand ship. With Colchuvar following with his Claymore in his hands, he took point and was ready to find any survivors if necessary. The place inside was empty as it was quiet as a ghost. It was nothing more than a tomb as both Dean and Colchuvar were searching every nook and cranny for possible survivors here.

"Looks like no one's home," said Dean as he saw a room with a broken door.

"There's signs of possible monster attack," said Colchuvar as he saw blood on the wall.

"Could it be those suckheads that have been crawling around the desert?"

"Wherever they are, they've been causing trouble on this planet."

"Well, Gethos is not just a mine full of minerals, but it's also a hotbed for trouble."

And so, Dean and Colchuvar resumed the search for survivors on the sandminer as they went inside of the room with the broken door. It was a recreation room as it was damaged in the attack. Turning on the lights, Dean noticed several people dead and tied up as they had their heads decapitated earlier. It was a horrible sight to see as he even noticed that the bodies were also being fed on as well. The place was hell as Colchuvar entered into the recreation room and saw the terrible tragedy that ever appeared when he still had his Claymore in his hand.

"This is nuts," he said. "These people didn't make it after all."

"I hear you there," said Dean as he saw the heads of the victims strewn on the floor. "Those suckheads sure know how to turn an industrial sandminer into a place for torture porn."

"These headless victims were exsanguinated by their captors..., mainly vampires. They may be nocturnal creatures, but..." Colchucar notices a tube of sunblock on the floor as he picks it up. "They sure know how to be lethal in both day _and_ night."

"They use sure know how to glop on the Banana Boat before doing this crap."

"Sunlight for a vampire can only give it a sunburn instead of burning it to a crisp, but we should be on our guard right now."

"I hear you there..."

Dean was ready to search for more clues in the sandminer as he was finding no luck or sign of life anywhere. The smell of death was everywhere in the sandminer as he found a room that was opened ajar. He found the same thing as he found several more bodies without their heads as they were exsanguinated the same way. It was hell when he and Colchuvar were still on the prowl into finding the vampires before they make their next kill in the desert.

"Which are worse, vampires or Leviathans?" asked Dean out of curiosity.

"They're both from the same cloth, which is Purgatory," said Colchuvar.

"Yeah, but the Leviathans are much worse."

"Hey, don't get me started on Leviathans after what I've been through ten years ago!"

_CLANG! BANG!_

Dean heard a clattering sound coming from one of the cabins of the sandminer. When he decided to check it out, he found a room with another broken door as he went inside. It was dark as he turned on a bright flashlight to see what was going on in there. To his shock, he saw a young Atreidian girl with red hair appear as she was scared to death. She wanted someone to rescue her as she didn't want to see any more monsters come into the sandminer. Dean had never expected anyone to come out of hiding as the little girl was frightened out of her mind.

"It's okay," he said as he flashed the light at the little girl. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"My mommy and daddy are dead," she sobbed. "The monsters with the nasty teeth killed them."

"Were they vampires?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Dean, this little girl could be tainted by those bastards," said Colchuvar.

"Not this one." he answered as he looked at the little girl. "Still, you're lucky that you lived, but you're gonna have to come with us. It's not safe here and I suggest that we get out of here back to our ship before nightfall."

"I'm scared..." she said as she had tears in her eyes.

_CLANG!_

Dean heard the sound of something coming in the sandminer as he drew out his sword to find out. With the little girl hiding away, she saw him facing off against a vampire that caught on to the smell that appeared in the sandminer. It was a male one as he was itching to finish off what he started since his nest exsanguinated the bodies and decapitated the heads. He even wanted to feed on the little girl that Dean found as she was still in hiding. Even Colchuvar joined the battle as he was itching to kill the vampire that got in the sandminer, for this mission was going to be something that would go in the record books sooner or later.

"So, I missed a snack," said the vampire as he showed his teeth.

"I take it that you're the one who took out the crew of the sandminer, didn't you?" said Colchuvar.

"The nest got hungry, so I drained the blood of the crew and cut off their heads. Hell, even we gotta survive in this giant cat box sooner or later and besides, you and your little friend are going to be reserves and your blood is considered to be the sweetest so far since I drained those Atreidians and those humans in here."

"You rotten son-of-a-bitch!"

Without no further hesitation, Colchuvar raised his Claymore on the vampire as he sliced him in half. The ordeal was over as the little girl came out of her hiding place and into Dean's arms. With Colchuvar leading the way, he directed Dean and the little girl towards the entrance as they were ready to get back. It wasn't long until Dean and Colchuvar heard something slicing from outside as they wanted to go out and see what was going on. The sound of a head being decapitated had filled the air as Dean himself grabbed the little girl and sprinted out of the sandminer with Colchuvar following him. There was yet another vampire dead as it was met with a deadly fate at hand. To Dean's shock, he saw me in desert clothing as I was holding my sword that slain the vampire that was about to approach the sandminer. He had never expected me to appear on this planet as he was stunned that I was whisked away to help him fight the vampires that have been terrorizing the desert for a while now. Even though I wasn't fully ready to be out on the field, I was forced to do so as I was grateful that Dean and Colchuvar were safe and out of harm's way.

"I thought you were on Alecrast," said Dean.

"I didn't have a choice when Castiel took me here," I said as I put away my sword.

"By the way, where _is_ he?" asked Colchuvar.

"Right here," said Castiel as he was carrying his own sword in his hands. "It'll be nightfall soon, so we better get going before more vampires target the sandminer."

"There's a survivor, Castiel," said Dean as he was carrying the little girl in his arms. "She lived, but her parents didn't."

"I'll take her back to the ship where the nurse is standing by."

"Please do..."

And so, Dean handed Castiel the little girl as he swiftly vanished without a trace. As for me, however, I was grateful that there was s survivor in such tragedy, but I was about to be chewed out by my older brother for being sent here on Gethos in the first place. Yes, I wasn't ready for combat, but I had no say or choice in the matter as I came forward to the rescue after all. Still, we had to be on our guard as I saw the sun setting at dusk. There was going to be that nest of vampires lurking around as we had to be careful on this mission.

"You sure do come in half-cocked, don't you, Sammy?" said Dean.

"I didn't want to come here anyway, but Castiel made me," I said.

"Still, it's dangerous for you to be out on the field," said Colchuvar as he still had his Claymore.

"According to Castiel, you guys were in grave danger."

_NYEN! NYEN NYEN!i_

The sound of dune runners filled the air as I saw an influx of people riding them while they approached the sandminer. They were the nest of vampires that smelled the scent of blood in the air as they were not going to go down without grabbing the main course in mind. Even Kevin was aware of the vampire threat as he drew out his sword and was ready to decapitate some of them that were coming our way. The motive of hunger and the smell of blood filled the nostrils of the vampire nest as they were being consumed by the primal bloodlust that pumped into their veins. They were also looking for revenge as they were also ready to take us down in the end.

"Master Colchuvar," said Kevin as he was seeing the vampire nest get closer. "What shall we do?"

"We fight until we either win or die trying," he said as he had his Claymore raised.

And so, we saw the whole nest advancing towards us until I stepped in without hesitation. I saw the nest directly as I felt the raw power surging in my body once again. This time, I was about to use it to protect Dean and his comrades from certain death. I was muttering an Atreidian incantation as I saw the vampire nest being incinerated by flames one by one. The nest itself was no match for my power as the rest of them fled, only to be incinerated themselves by the power that I possessed. By the time it was all over, I fainted in the sand as I was tired from all that trouble. I wanted to go back to Alecrast so badly as I was even thinking about Reiko by now, but I was unconscious from using that raw power I had in my head. The mission was over and I was ready to go back to my training soon enough. By the time Castiel arrived, he was ready to take me back to Alecrast as planned when he was most likely to be bringing me back towards Ippei's school of hard knocks.

"What the hell are you doing, Castiel?!" cried Colchuvar.

"I've come to bring Sam back to Alecrast," he answered.

"After demonstrating that raw power to turn those nest of suckheads into ashes, he should stick around more."

"Sam is still undergoing training from Ippei Mitani and he had fulfilled the bargain by saving you from the nest that was a threat in the desert."

"Forget it! Sam's staying with us!"

"But Master Colchuvar," said Kevin. "He's too exhausted from the battle. We should let the angel take him back to Alecrast."

"Are you questioning me right now?!"

"Sir," said Dean. "Let him go back with Castiel. He's still not ready to be out on the field right now and he's still in the midst of training under Ippei and Shigeru."

"Fine, then..." Colchuvar puts his Claymore back in its sheath. "We'll let him go back with Castiel to Alecrast, but he'll be back sooner or later. Besides, we owe him for saving our asses from that nest of vampires earlier."

And so, Castiel took me, sword and all, as we both vanished without a trace. Even though the mission was over, Dean was aware that I still had a long way to go before I did anything else. Staring at the sky, he gave the thumbs-up sign as he would see me once again, but he had to report back into the vast regions of space the moment he and his comrades leave Gethos...

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself in a field of flowers. The smell of hydrangeas blooming had filled my nose as I even saw Reiko sitting by my side. She was dressed in spring colors as she was smiling at me with such intensity. At that moment, I was ready to kiss her until I woke up in my room. The sound of rain filled the outside as I got up and watched it fall from the sky. I was still in the mode of training as I had a long way to go so far. It was a cruel twist of fate for me to be back on Alecrast as it was a rainy day indeed. Sitting up in my futon, I noticed that I found a needle inserted into my arm complete with an i.v. drip full of saline. I was even cleaned and dressed as I was in my nightclothes and underclothes. My body wracked with pain as I felt the side effects of the raw power being used the moment that Dean and his comrades were in danger, but I had to take it easy for a while. To my surprise, I saw Castiel sitting by the window as he was checking up on me, for he was now being monitored for his behavior after that mission on Gethos.

"So, you got chewed out by Ippei, didn't you?" I said.

"You need your rest, Sam," answered Castiel.

"How long was I out?"

"You slept for six days and you were also being cleaned up and cared for by Reebtoor, who was also making sure that you were hydrated during your slumber."

"Why did you bring me out on the field? I should have stayed here instead of going to Gethos."

"If you hadn't gone there, then your brother and his comrades would have been dead by now."

"Next time, don't force me to go out on the field. The decisions should be made by the Elders and not anything else."

"Sam, you're still going on the field whether you get approval from the Elders or not. Besides, your days as a soldier have already begun. From now on, you will be called into service, for it really doesn't matter if you're ready or not."

With that, Castiel vanished out of my room as I was left alone. The sound of the pouring rain pattered all over the roof of the castle as I watched it drip from out the window. The dread of going out on the field half-cocked scared me as I was looking at the wound on my hand. Even though it was healed, it was a mortal reminder not to give into pain as I still felt exhausted from using that raw power in my body. When I laid back down, I wanted to just go back to sleep until I heard the door to my room open up. Familiar footsteps appeared as it was none other than Ippei, who was still concerned about my health since I used my raw power to destroy the vampire nest on Gethos. He noticed me getting drowsy as I wanted to fall back asleep in order to recover, for I was still reeling from the effects that came after I used my raw power.

"I see that you're awake," said Ippei as he sat down next to my bedside.

"I still pain in my body," I said as I was exhausted.

"You slept for six days, Sam. You're gonna have to get up and eat something after what you've been through on Gethos."

"I heard Castiel saying that my days as a soldier on the field had already begun, but-"

"Not without adequate and proper training of the body and mind. You can't go out on the field half-cocked because you're still not ready to get out there yet."

"I can't be put into service just like that, but I can't ignore it right now."

"Sam, just try to get more rest. I'll have one of my servants bring you up some food for you later."

"Thank you..."

I closed my eyes as I returned to sleep. I was safe back in Alecrast again, but the lingering thought of being out in the field was starting to worry me all of a sudden. I couldn't let that slide, for I still had to master everything in my being before doing so...

* * *

Later on, Ippei returned to his office as he had a bone to pick with Castiel, who was standing in front of him. He was still concerned about what happened to me as he had to let me rest up before resuming training. After that mission on Gethos, he made sure that nothing got past him as he was about to grill Castiel for his actions, for it would never happen again after that.

"You can't ignore the actions that are given to Sam," said Castiel as he stand firm.

"I make the rules as an Elder, not you," said Ippei.

"The call to action will always come into play for your pupil. It can't be ignored."

"You listen to _me_, Castiel..., Sam's been resting for six days straight from the side effects of the raw power that he used on that vampire nest on Gethos, but he can't take another risky move after what happened to him."

"Sooner or later, he'll answer the call in order not to repeat the Wendigo attack at the fort on Gehenna. This is just the first wave of what he could do."

"Next time, let me see the approval first before doing anything."

Castiel vanished without a trace as Ippei was alone in his office. The warning of the first wave in my service on the field was already a precursor to my status into being a soldier, but I was not ready to be in the heat of battle yet...

* * *

Dean was in his quarters as he was all cleaned up from the incident on Gethos earlier. With the ship already in space, it had to be on its way towards Alecrast of all places as it had to report in with the Elders there. Even though he saved that Atreidian girl from the vampires, he noticed her sleeping on the sofa as she was all clean and dressed. In a simple twist of fate, he went towards his closet to get out a blanket to cover the girl up while she slept. By the time he was about to return to bed, he heard his door slide open as he saw Kevin come in.

"Master Colchuvar wants to talk to you," he said.

"Is it about using Sam as a tool?" he asked.

"No, but he's concerned for your brother's health as well."

Dean left his quarters as he followed Kevin out towards the mess hall. They saw Colchuvar at the table with a plate full of grilled erzu on a stick and rice as he was even reading the bulletin on his tablet. Both Dean and Kevin were also hungry as they even grabbed their fill of erzu on a stick and sat down next to Colchuvar at the table. All three men were heading towards Alecrast after such an ordeal on Gethos six days ago as they were about to be getting a call directly from Ginryu later on. The mission to Gethos was over, but there would be further monsters from the Elder Days still lurking all over the planetary system in due time.

"I take it that we're going to Alecrast," said Dean as he took a bite of erzu.

"Ginryu's expecting us to show up there," said Colchuvar.

"Whatever he's planning, I just hope that none of us don't get sent to the Review Board," said Kevin.

"None of us are going to the Review Board," said Dean. "Besides, Ginryu's gonna be expecting us on Alecrast, which is the main headquarters of the Order."

"Speaking of Alecrast, isn't Sam gonna be there?"

"He is, but he's still under constant training from Ippei," said Colchuvar. "Even though he has been taken in by the Mitani Clan just to train his mind and body, he'll end up back in the field again, mark my words."

"That raw power that Sam used has a taxing effect on his body that can lead to exhaustion," said Dean. "Besides, he should recharge first."

"We'll let him recharge first, but he's also gonna have to face up against the elephant in the room."

"What elephant in the room?"

"It's the same thing that Ippei and Shigeru fought for a long time now. Ippei himself has faced off against that disheveled bastard before and he now faces it without any fear."

"Who _is_ it?"

"They call the hallucination Lucifer. It is said back in the time of the Elder Days, he got let out when the Apocalypse got started. Even though he got shoved back in afterwards, all that madness that derived from that former ruler of Hell had become an imprint that would attach himself to anyone who is vulnerable."

"It's that bad, huh? Anyway, I dreamt of Sam going up against Lucifer and it ain't pretty, either."

Oh, it _was_ that bad, Dean. If only I could tell him more about what I was suffering from, but I was too far away. When he stared out the window, he saw the stars flying by in space as he was ready to meet up with me on Alecrast. It would be a matter of time before he did so, but he was also concerned for my health and mental capacity as well...

* * *

Yashamaru entered my room as he saw me resting in my futon. He was concerned for my health and well-being just like everyone else as he set down his medical bag and opened it up. Even though he was still checking up on me, he saw me open my eyes as I didn't get up one bit. Just as everything was about to be clear, I saw a familiar nuisance return as he was standing next to the door. It was Lucifer as he was getting ready to taunt me at his worst. He was still goading me into talking and acknowledging him as he was most likely to be ready to bring on the torment from within. He was never real to anyone in particular except for his victims as he was ready to do the most harm to me without mercy.

"So what? I'm not real to you, but I'm still not going anywhere, Sam," he taunted as he was still standing in front of the door. "Not here, not now, not ever! Pinocchio's finally seeing his strings because you can't torture someone who has nothing left to take away."

My heart sank as I was starting to go into a seizure. Yashamaru had a feeling that the proverbial elephant in the room would be there as he dug out a salt shaker and tossed it towards the door. With Lucifer vanishing again, I was still under such a strain as it was getting difficult for me to calm down right away. The seizure I had lasted for two minutes until I was calmed down at the last minute. Yashamaru was aware that the seizure itself had been a warning sign that came from not being ready to go out on the field, for I still had to rest up before I did anything. I returned to normal as I was about to be monitored the moment Yashamaru would be observing me after what happened earlier.

"Subject is subdued," he said. "There will also be an observation on him for now, but if anything else happens, he will have no other choice but to be put into the hospital unit until further notice."

"Further notice?" I said as I tried to get up. "Are you serious?"

"You suffered a seizure, Sam Winchester, but you should also try not to overdo yourself."

"I had a feeling that you'd say that..."

"Also, your brother's coming here to Alecrast with his comrades in tow. He might even come see you just to make sure that you're alright from what you suffered from."

"That's a relief..."

I was happy as I heard the news about Dean coming here to this planet. It was something out of the ordinary, but I had to expect it when the time comes. As for dealing with Lucifer, I had to do more than just restrain my impulses into causing pain in my hand as I was about to get more than I had bargained for. I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep as I continued to dream of not only my surroundings, but of Reiko as well, who was smiling. I was feeling calm as I continued to dream about Reiko in all her glory, but there would be a time when I'll be woken up soon enough...

**To be continued...**


	11. The Fear Inside

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 11: The Fear Inside**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was back on my feet as I was sparring with Shigeru in the dojo. After resting up and the seizure, I was back into training, but put on light duty as I continued to fight it out with my kendo stick in my hand. Even Shigeru was armed with a kendo stick as he was pushing me to my limit until he knocked mine out of my hand until I fell onto the floor. With Shigeru helping me up, we were both tired as we were about to have our lunch soon. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko appear with some rice balls and green tea as she set them down next to us. The strenuous exercise and sparring made me exhausted as I wanted to just simply take a bath from all that training. It may be a first start, but I had to focus on what was being thrown at me instead of being out on the field for now.

"I take it that you went to the biggest sandbox in the universe," said Shigeru as he grabbed a rice ball. "Sounds to me like you've been turning suckheads into soot."

"If I hadn't done that, Dean and his comrades would have been dead by now," I said.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, Sammy," said Reiko as she sat down with me and Shigeru.

"You know, after you finish training, I suggest that you do something about your situation," he said.

"What situation?" I asked.

"I want you to marry Reiko. She's got a kind heart and her cooking would be more than enough to make you fat and happy. Besides, if you did that, then we'll be brothers together."

"I bet that Dean would flip if he heard that one."

"Oh, he would 'cause it's on: cake vs. pie! Which dessert would win out?"

I laughed at that sentiment as I was still on the mend during training. Grabbing a rice ball, I started to eat at it as I later stared at it. In my minds eye, the further hallucinations have kicked in as I noticed the rice turn into maggots as I tried not to think about it. This wasn't real. I had to block it out as I closed my eyes and tried hard not to think about it. When I opened them back up, I saw that the rice ball was back to normal as I couldn't let the hallucinations get to me. When I ate the rice ball in my hand, I was happy that I have been enjoying Reiko's cooking as I was also trying to maintain my sanity after what I've been through. After a week of slumber, I was starting to see through the cracks of the trauma that I've experienced for a while now.

Still, I wanted to push myself to my limits as I was trying hard to sharpen my mind and body from the training that I had gone through. I had to keep from going off the deep end as I had to make sure that I didn't see any more hallucinations so far. My mind was playing tricks on me as I just wanted to get some rest after sparring with Shigeru in the dojo. After finishing up the rice balls, I got up as I left the dojo and went straight towards the bathhouse. I was feeling exhausted as I entered inside and stripped off my clothes. Even though I put them in the hamper to be hauled off to the laundry room, I was naked as I was walking towards one of the wash basins. With some soap, I scrubbed myself as I even washed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner that were above the wash basin. This was something that I always did as I rinsed myself off completely. By the time I went into the hot spring, I was feeling the stress melt away as I was very comfortable indeed. It wasn't long until I saw Shigeru come into the hot spring after washing up and rinsing himself off earlier, for he was also tired from sparring in the dojo.

"I see that you're worse than _me_," he said as he saw me staring at the ceiling.

"Shigeru..., I'm starting to feel the hallucinations in my mind play tricks on me and it's not just seeing Lucifer," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, I had a seizure after I saw Lucifer standing in my room. It could also be something that I picked up while I was back on Gethos."

"According to Gramps, he chewed out Castiel for plucking you out of here just to go to that giant sandbox of a planet a week ago.

"It could also be the fear that's been creeping up. Earlier, when I ate one of Reiko's rice balls, my mind played tricks on me when I was looking at a ball of maggots in my hand crawling all over."

"That's so gross... Did you even _eat _the rice ball?"

"I closed my eyes a bit and figured that all that wasn't real. When I opened them up again, I saw the rice ball become a normal rice ball again instead of a gob of maggots."

"By the way, your brother's coming here to this planet."

"I know, but this place is the main headquarters of the Order after all. Shigeru..., I don't think that Dean knows about what I've been going through, but he's gonna see it eventually. The hallucinations were just a tipping point in my traumatized fear that was growing in me, but I have to control all of it. It's not just the side effects of the raw power, the bad memories, the constant terror or Lucifer simply tormenting me on a daily basis. It's the whole general fear that would never leave me alone. I can't let myself become ensnared again."

I wanted to make my point clear as I was still soaking in the hot spring. When I got out of there, I wrapped myself in a towel as I dried myself off until I put it in the clothes bin. Grabbing a robe, I put it on as I left the bathhouse and went towards the laundry room. It was a place that looked like a laundromat, but the washers and dryers weren't coin operated, which was a godsend. Laundry duty was something that I mainly did sometimes as I stuffed my clothes into the washer. With a small box of laundry detergent being opened up and poured into, I was ready to go as I found a bottle of fabric softener and put a cap full into it before I started it up. When the washer was already starting, I simply waited in the seats as I heard it fill up with water. The wait would soon be worth it, but I also had a bad feeling that my hallucinations would go into full effect soon.

Without warning, I heard the sound of chains rattling as I was searching the walls and ceiling. I later heard nothing as I felt my head aching. All of these events happened so much as I wanted to be calm and quiet. I couldn't tell Dean about this. I didn't want him to be worried too much about me as I even wanted him to be a tough soldier in the Hunter Corps. With him coming to Alecrast, it would be difficult for me to talk about the problems that I had since I had been banished, but he'll know eventually. When I heard the laundry in the washer go to the first spin cycle, I waited as I didn't get impatient. After I heard the clothes spin, the washer was on rinse as I later saw a familiar nuisance standing in the way. It was Lucifer again as he was still trying to get me to talk to him. I didn't want to do that as I was trying to block him from my mind.

"You know, it's not gonna work," he said as he was waiting for the right moment to pounce.

I didn't answer him.

"If you keep ignoring me and giving me the silent treatment, I'm just gonna come back for more, bunk buddy!"

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed as I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah, finally, he speaks... It's about time that you started talking to me."

"Go away!"

"And miss the sweet spot?! Not a chance, bunky! You see? I _own_ you just like I own Ippei and even Shigeru no matter how many times he says that he's done with me."

"You're not real! All of this is in my head! I won't let you own me anymore! I won't do that!"

"If you don't even let me in your little circle, then I'll do a lot of damage to the people around you: your friend, your brother, your mentor, and even your little girlfriend."

"You leave Reiko out of this! She's got nothing to do with it! You also leave Dean, Ippei, and Shigeru out of this as well!"

"I guess that you still haven't the guts to admit that you like me, don't you, bunk buddy!"

"I'm not your bunk buddy and I'm not your friend!" I covered my ears as I didn't want to listen to anymore of the disheveled man's taunts. "Ippei told me everything about what you did to him and Shigeru! You tormented them mercilessly just to get your kicks!"

"Sam! What the hell's going on here?!" cried Shigeru as he entered into the room as he was dressed in a robe. "Hey, are you feeling okay?! Talk to me!"

Once again, he saw Lucifer standing in front of one of the dryers as he was still taunting me without any mercy. He didn't want him to harm me even further as he decided that it was the last straw and got towards the elephant in the room and was ready to face him head on.

"Hello..., Shigeru," said Lucifer. "Long time, no spooning..."

"Cut the crap, Lucifer! I heard every little detail about what you would do if Sam didn't bow down and kiss your ass on a daily basis!" he yelled.

"Well, excuuuuuse meeee, Mr. Smart-Ass! I'm just there for the entertainment and Sammy's about to bring in the party favors!"

"You're not doing anything to him! I thought that I told you to leave him alone!"

"Ah, c'mon! I was only joking around!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well Gramps told me how you pushed Sam down and made him hurt his left hand in which a _dango_ stick poked right through it. I won't let you harm him like you did _me_!" He sees Lucifer losing his power as he was starting to disappear. "For a while, I was being tormented by you because you refused to leave, but you decided to take Sam to ride shotgun on your little joyride of misery. Well, there are other ways to combat you _without_ cowering in fear! Hell you even made me go without sleep so bad that you left me in a coma in order not to wake up, but if it wasn't for Gramps saving me in the end, I wouldn't be alive today!"

"Is that so? I gave you the time of your life and all you do is belittle me? Well, shame on you, Shigeru."

"Don't start that crap on me 'cause I'm not falling for it ever again. I _may_ see you, but I won't ever let you in to cause your torment on others." Lucifer continues to lose his power as he was starting to become see-through. "I'm telling you again, you disheveled bastard, leave Sam alone!"

With that, Lucifer disappeared without a trace as he was gone from the laundromat. I was relieved that Shigeru came to the rescue as I saw him holding his ground. It was quiet again as we heard the washer on spin cycle. We were the only ones in here as we saw a basket full of clothes that needed washing. It was Shigeru's laundry as he was ready to put it in one of the frontloader washers on the side. With a cap full of fabric softener and a scoop of laundry detergent put into the wash, Shigeru started stuffing his clothes into the frontloader as he closed the door and started it up.

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish... for now..." he said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Lucifer will come back, I just know it," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"No, he won't because he's not gonna get to you. Not when I'm around."

"Shigeru..." I looked at him as I had tears in my eyes. "Was it true that Lucifer tormented you so badly that you went into a coma?"

"Yeah... That bastard wouldn't leave me alone for a while. All he ever did was make faces, taunt at me, and even tried to do harm to Gramps. It's not a pretty sight, believe me, but no matter how many times you give him the silent treatment, he'll just sit there until you break."

"All those times I kept quiet..., Lucifer just stood there, only to torment me for no reason... And after that..., I broke my silence just to tell him to leave me alone... It's like he said...: You can't torture someone who has nothing left to take away..." I broke down crying as I felt the tears flow. "How could I be so weak like this?" I wiped my eyes with my robe sleeve. "How could I even let him get to me like that?"

Shigeru saw the anguish in my well-being as he was remembering the same thing. He faced Lucifer just like I did as he once cowered in fear. When he saw me break down in sobs, he remained in the laundry room with me as he did his best to calm me down. We were both victims of Lucifer's torment, but we also had some hope in our well-being just to face down the terror inside of both of us. Shigeru faced the disheveled man in spades as he didn't cower in fear or cry out in terror. All he did was go up against him in a way that made him face his fear head on. As for me, I only become scared to death of Lucifer altogether as I felt the fear swelling up inside of me the moment I saw first saw him on Ippei's ship. I couldn't let myself give into the fear again. I had to concentrate real hard on keeping Lucifer at bay as I had to face the fear inside me, for I could never let that happen to me again.

"Hey, don't let it get to you, you hear me?" said Shigeru as he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Besides, you have that raw power just to utilize your potential just in time and to top it off, you can't let the elephant in the room get to you."

"It's hard enough as it is, but the more I try, the more I feel such terror," I said.

"So? The elephant in the room will _not_ be running around right now. Besides, you have your mind to take charge of, not Lucifer. You are your own person. You have the ways and means to be unique and not be pushed to the ground because you got something that no one has in his or her disposal."

"I see what you mean..."

I later got up and took out my clothes as they were cleaned up and ready to go to the dryer. When I turned it on, I watched it spin as I saw all the clothes tumble. It was something to watch as it was much better than Lucifer gloating at me. Still, I was most likely to be going up against the inner torment that I had been suffering from, for had to maintain all my courage and strength just to keep all of it at bay...

* * *

Ippei was at his office as he was hard at work checking up on some of the missions and details that were logged in. His efforts to be an Elder had its perks as he was also looking at the news that was on his tablet. The headlines of the usual monsters from the Elder Days had been nil as there would be no one there to tell about it, no thanks to the public not realizing the threat besides their petty politics. By the time he left his office, he was on his way to the main hall, where a social party was about to take place. He always loved the social scene as he usually mingled and gathered information about any possible monster threat from the time of the Elder Days. With the decorations up for the upcoming festivities, he saw several dignitaries from other planets arrive by spaceship when they came forward for tonight's gathering. With some of the dignitaries coming by invitation, he noticed some familiar uninvited guests appear as they were about to give him trouble. He recognized them very quickly as they were none other than Severin and Sylvana, who have just arrived here just to rain on his parade.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he was maintaining his composure.

"Ippei Mitani, I presume?" said Sylvana as she was dressed in a red gown with her brown hair up. "It's such a surprise running into _you _of all people."

"I take it that you brought your brother after your father dropped charges against him."

"Don't you talk back to me, you Elven trash," said Severin as he was dressed in maroon clothing.

"Hey, don't even try anything, Severin," said Ellen as she appeared out of one of the kitchens. "You may be the son of the Thrippe family sire, but you need to have restraint, not be a spoiled brat like you always do."

"I'll have you crushed, Ellen Harvelle."

"That's enough," said Ippei. "As you know, this is my home and no one is going to crushed here. Besides, it's a social gathering after all."

"This is not over, Ippei," said Sylvana. "Anyway, I heard from the teahouse that you have that annoying little pest hidden somewhere. Could it be that Sam Winchester's been here all along?"

"Don't push it. If you or your brother make trouble for my guests, servants, dignitaries, or family, I will have the both of you thrown out on the spot, is that understood?"

Both Sylvana and Severin didn't say a word as they saw Ippei walk into the further halls. He didn't want them there in his home as he was aware that they would even make trouble for me as well. It wasn't long until he saw another ship appear as it landed in the clearing as expected from outside. Without a doubt, he noticed it to be the one that came to Gehenna and Orianthis as some certain crew member came out of it. Colchuvar came out first as he had his Claymore in his hand. Dean, Kevin, and the Orianthan nurse also came out of the ship as well when they were ready to go inside. Ippei was on hand to welcome them as he saw the door to the hall open up. It wasn't long until he saw me and Shigeru bringing our laundry to our rooms as we had our hands full. He was waiting for us to get changed as he was expecting us to join him at his party.

"What's with the regalia?" asked Shigeru.

"The both of you need to get dressed," said Ippei.

"What for?" I asked.

"I'm hosting a social gathering for all the dignitaries here in the Order, so I suggest that you get ready."

"Ippei..., I'm not ready to be at a party like this."

"Sam, you're part of the Order and you'll always will be. You can't turn down any social gathering or else your reputation will suffer a great blow."

"Ah, c'mon, Gramps!" cried Shigeru. "Sammy's tired and he's been struggling to stay above water!"

"You saw Lucifer again, didn't you?" I nodded. "I see... You broke your silence after all that torment. This isn't something that you can't ignore and to top it off, I have Severin and Sylvana here, which would be trouble around here."

"Why did it have to be Sylvana...?" said Shigeru. "We all know that she only pines for her twin brother just to keep the bloodline in the Thrippe family pure."

"Just ignore them and you'll be fine. Now, then; go get changed right away."

We obeyed Ippei's orders as we went towards our rooms to do that. When I returned to my room, I was dreading the worst as I had to face Severin once again. The memories of him whipping me in the courtyard and the Executioner's Grounds on Orianthis weren't pleasant as I tried to keep calm as much as I can. When I got to my closet, I found some regal Heian clothes as I was about to get into them right away. Just as I was about to do so, I turned around after I heard the sound of chains rattling again. I was starting to lose it as I felt something wrap around my neck. It was a chain that was stringing me up as I was struggling to get free from it. Closing my eyes, I was trying to visualize this nightmare as I found it gone the moment I hit the floor.

My hallucinations were getting out of control. I had to hold it together as I was panting for breath. Still, the arrival of Severin and Sylvana had triggered a crippling sense of fear as I was about to be ready to stay in my room because of it. I didn't want to hurt Ippei's feelings as I looked at the clothes in my closet. I felt the fear creeping up as I closed the closet door and buckled under the pressure. I was losing it. My heart thudded sharply against my ribs as I wanted to just fall in the cracks. The fear that I had was strong as I was reminded of the cruelty that scared me to death. I wanted to die. I wanted to get away from it all. When I got up and walked towards the window, I opened it up as I was seeing the drop down of the castle. I was about to go for it as I heard some laughter right behind me. Turning around, I saw Lucifer once again as he was sitting next to the table. He was itching for me to take the plunge as I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, aren't you quite the bungee jumper," he said as he winked.

I ignored him as I was ready to jump out the window.

"I guess that you made your decision after all. It's gonna be fun when you get back in the cage with me!"

I got up on the windowsill as I was about to take the plunge. I couldn't take much more torment from either Lucifer or Severin as I was ready to end it all. Everyone would be much better off without me in the end as I was ready to take a nosedive. With Lucifer serenading my fall that was ready to come, I was most likely to leap in the end, for my training here was a waste and a folly indeed...

"So, any last words, bunk buddy?" asked Lucifer as he had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Farewell..." I said.

Just as I was about to jump, I heard the door open up in my room as I felt a set of strong hands yanking me back inside of my room and closing the window. Whoever it was, he or she was not too happy with me for trying to end my life so readily as I was struggling to get back to the window. There had been too much in me as I couldn't take it no more, for my torment would continue the moment I would be still alive.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sammy?!" cried a familiar voice as I felt the arms grip tight around my waist. "What made you want to end your life again?! Why would you consider that as a last option?! You know that we can't function without losing one another!"

"Dean..." I said as I turned around to see him with anger and worry in his face.

"Don't ever do that again! That's twice that you tried to kill yourself and if you're dead, then I'd be losing it, too."

"I can't take it anymore... It's all too much for me."

I felt Dean's arms tighten around my waist until he placed a hand on my chest. He felt my heartbeat clearly as it was both erratic and alarming. He had a feeling that I was reliving the terror of Severin's cruelty on Orianthis as I felt shaky. I didn't want to come out of my room as I was scared to death. Still, I was trying hard to hold onto my sanity as I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. When I turned around, I noticed that Lucifer wasn't there as I couldn't let him torment me again. I was in full panic mode as I even wanted to squirm away from Dean's hold over me.

"Let me go," I said as I was struggling to get free from Dean's grip.

"Not until you calm down first," he said.

"Let me go, Dean!"

"What? And let you fall out the window again?"

"I'm _not_ gonna fall out the window. Just let me go..."

And so, Dean released me as I went towards the window anyway. When I opened it up, I didn't try to fall out of there as I saw many lanterns being lit. The social gathering was something that I had to attend to because of my status as a member of the Order. I walked to the closet once again to get out the kimono that was hanging in there as I wanted to get dressed right away.

"Well, you've got some new clothes there," said Dean as he was staring at the kimono in the closet.

"I need to get changed," I said.

"You're not gonna fly the cuckoo's nest, are you?"

"Just let me get dressed!"

I watched Dean leave as he closed the door behind him. I was alone without Lucifer cackling at me as I took off my robe and put on some underclothes. With a white robe put on, I put the other one into the hamper as I went towards my closet to put on the clothing that was in there. The outfit that I had looked great on me as I decided to brush my hair and put it up first before putting the black hat on that went with the clothing. When I was all ready to go, I left my room as I was in the hall where Dean was still standing in front of me. He was waiting for me to get to the social party as he was dressed in his soldier uniform as well. We were both ready to join the party as we were ready to meet Shigeru, Ippei, and the others in the main hall.

"So, you ready to meet up with the man of the house?" asked Dean.

"Ippei's waiting for both me and Shigeru to show up," I said. "He even told us to get changed so we wouldn't look awful."

"I bet that Shigeru's gonna wear something that's not black."

"Dude, black will always be the color of choice in the Order and besides, it's better than being left out all the time."

I was right about that as I was walking with my brother side by side. We had never walked together in a long time as we were on our way to the main hall of the castle. I was feeling calm now as I was assuring myself that nothing can go wrong here in Ippei's house. Tonight was the party as I was ready to stay calm of all people. By the time Dean and I got towards the main hall, we were sitting at a table by the window as we stared at the moat and mounds of houses and shops all over Ippei's large humble abode. The dignitaries that arrived here were dressed in their regal regalia as they were either socializing or getting some hors-d'oeuvres just to tide them over. Just as we were about to meet up with Ippei himself, we saw Reiko come in with a tray full of food in her hands. She knew that I would show up along with Dean as she set the tray down at our table. I was blushing as I couldn't hide it while Reiko was there in front of me. Even Dean found her to be beautiful as she was even dressed up in her elegant Elven gown, which was a medium lavender.

"There's some grilled eel on skewers and some sukiyaki for you," she said.

"Thank you, Reiko," I said.

"There's even some for your friend, too."

"Hey, I'm his older brother," said Dean. "I bet that there are people who would mistake me for the younger brother when I'm four years older than Sam."

"But I thought Sammy's the older brother..."

"Actually, I'm four years younger than Dean."

I watched Reiko smile as she was giggling at the fact that one of us gets mistaken to be either older or younger. When Dean decided to dig into the food that was given to us by Reiko, he got some sukiyaki as he grabbed some chopsticks and was ready to dig in. With one taste of the sukiyaki, Dean was in heaven as he decided to eat the rest of it in his bowl. He had never ate any other kind of cooking like this as he wanted to get some more.

"Do you like the food?" asked Reiko. "I cooked the sukiyaki and grilled eel to make it taste really good."

Dean was staring at me as he grabbed me by the scruff of my robe. "MARRY HER!" he yelled.

"You want me to marry Reiko?" I asked.

"She's your best bet, Sammy! She'll make one hell of a wife for you! C'mon, Sam!"

Reiko giggled at the sentiment as she was at her happiest. Even _I _was smiling as I wasn't afraid to be here at the social party. I was even reminded of the fact that there is nothing to fear when I was with those that are considered to be my family. After we all ate our dinner, I decided to go towards the courtyard as Reiko followed me from behind. As for Dean, however, he was still at the scene as he was waiting for someone to whisk him off his feet. Just as he was about to get up and leave the table, he saw Severin and Sylvana standing in the center of the hall ballroom as they were about to dance to some folksy music. Their provocative dancing had touched a nerve with some of the dignitaries that were visiting here in Ippei's house as they were known about the Thrippe family, whose members all came from the same cloth and without no extensions.

"So, I take it that the spoiled brat and his sister are taking the dance floor," said Shigeru as he had a tray of dessert in his hands. "It's also a godsend that my sister's cooking and kindness are keeping Sam occupied for the time being."

"Those people out there in the center make me sick," said Dean as he had a sour look on his face.

"I wouldn't make that face if I were you. It would make you lose your appetite." Shigeru gives Dean a slice of pie from the tray of dessert. "Here, I know that you always loved pie, so I grabbed a few slices."

"You've got olallieberries here; that's why the pie's so good. Did your sister bake it?"

"Reiko always helps around the kitchen to cook and bake, but Gramps always wants her to be a proper lady so she can be given to a proper husband."

"Is there anyone in Elven royalty that can marry her?"

"No, but according to our priests who worship the gods of this planetary system, she is destined to marry a lone Terran with raw power."

"I knew it..." Dean grabs a fork to dig into his slice of pie and shoving it into his mouth. "The lone Terran that your sister's slated to marry... is Sam..."

"Well, if Gramps approves of the union, then he might let her marry Sammy right away."

Dean grinned at that sentiment as he finished up his slice of olallieberry pie. He was wanting me to marry Reiko just as much as Shigeru does when there would be such strange notions that went along the way. By the time Dean and Shigeru saw the Thrippe twins finish their dance, they bowed and kissed each other on the lips as they were both dusgusted by their antics. Both hunter and High Elf were sickened by the twins' embrace as they watched them leave to their quarters for the night. It wasn't long until Ippei came along as he was forced to house the Thrippe twins for now until they got back to Gehenna to their father. It was going to be one hell of a night afterwards as there would be further trouble along the way.

"Just look at them leave," said Dean as he was seeing Severin and Sylvana leave the main hall. "They have some nerve to be here at this place."

"I may not have any say in the matter, but I can't be rude to them," said Ippei.

"Severin and Sylvana are sure living it up here in this place, I can tell you that. They even live up to their reputation as the perfect ones whose bloodline is pure."

"I heard all about them and their dad who kicked Sam out of the fort on Gehenna," said Shigeru.

"All I know is that the Thrippe family have a tendency to screw their own kin so they can keep their precious bloodline pure."

"I have a feeling that they did something bad on their travels, but-"

Without warning, everyone heard the sound of sprinting footsteps as a courier ran into the main hall, where the festivities were being held. The courier was a Zasselian man as he was recognized by the green skin and plant-like vines on his face and body. He bore bad news indeed as he was about to give the dignitaries the worst indeed.

"Where is Ippei Mitani?" asked the courier.

"I'm right here," he answered as he came forward in the center.

"The main office of the Order has given me a message for you."

"Okay, spill it."

"Sylvanus Thrippe of Gehenna has been killed while on a mission to Harkonnen."

"What?!"

"Who killed him?" asked Dean.

"The assassin who did this unholy deed has been known to be the deceased's daughter, Sylvana, who forged the copies of her brother's release while he was being held in contempt on Orianthis."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"The new leader of the Order fort on Gehenna, Sadie Thrippe, has called for swift action against her half-siblings who did this heinous deed, for she had an epiphany after being healed by an angel of the Lord."

"Kuzan, tell Ginryu that we'll find Sylvana and detain her along with Severin. We can't let them leave this castle."

Ippei made his point clear as he was ready to take swift action against Sylvana for releasing her twin brother and killing her father earlier. They had to be stopped as they had blood and corruption on their hands, for they wouldn't escape the castle without delay. There had been a death in the Order, but the ones who committed that infernal deed would soon be found in a matter of time...

* * *

Kevin was out of the bathroom after doing his business in there. As usual, he had to report back to Colchuvar immediately as he was about to be briefed on their next mission from the main office. With the party still going, he was itching to get back to his master until he heard the sounds of passionate moaning coming from one of the lounges. Out of curiosity, he decided to investigate even further as he heard the pleasuring ecstasy that came from the one next to the statue of armor. With the sliding door being nearly closed, Kevin decided to take a peek as he saw Severin on top of his sister as he was pleasuring her by even having his member inside of her. It was a shock to see as Kevin was disgusted at the fact that Severin and Sylvana were much in love with one another as they were in the very heat of the moment. When he sprinted away, he was running out of the hall as he was searching for Colchuvar right away. He wanted to tell him about what the twins were doing to each other as he ran towards the garden where the dojo was.

He spotted me and Reiko sitting in the garden as he had to tell someone about what he saw, but he heard footsteps approaching in great strides. Fleeing the garden, he was on the run as he was about to take another turn towards the courtyard. Spotting a shrine, he was ready to hide into it until he was finally caught by Severin and Sylvana, who had their swords in their hands. Kevin was screwed as he was fearing for his life in this terrible predicament. There was no place to hide now, for this would be the end of him if he wasn't careful.

"Well, well; if it isn't Kevin Tran, the aid and operative of that tall bastard, Colchuvar," said Severin as he had his sword pointed at him. "Actually, you can't back out on this one because you're gonna die soon."

"I didn't do anything to you!" he cried as he tripped over a stone backwards.

"Liar!" cried Sylvana as she drew out her own sword and pointed it at Kevin. "I know that you saw us in there! I know that you watched us make love to each other and you were going to snitch us out to your master!"

"You're disgusting! Yes! I _did_ see you in there having sex in the lounge, but what you're doing is nothing but incest!"

"Wrong, little bird!" yelled Severin. "What my sister and I do are none of your pathetic little business and besides, it's a natural thing that we do this. As for _you_, you're gonna die for your petty little interference!"

Kevin was about to be killed on the spot until he was saved at the last minute by the sound of the shrine bell. Severin and Sylvana put away their swords as they were about to see who was ringing it. Little did they know was that I was the one that rang the bell as I remained hidden out of sight. With Reiko also in hiding, I was happy that she was safe and out of harm's way as I rang the bell again. Severin, however, was starting to get irritated at the bell sounds as he wanted to know who was ringing it. Even Sylvana was angry as she also wanted to know who was ringing the shrine bell in the evening. Just as the twins were about to reveal the ringer of the bell, they saw flashlights pointed at them as they turned around and faced the Order's guardsmen along with Ippei standing in the middle.

"So, you're in for another licking, aren't you, you old fool?!" yelled Severin.

"Severin, we meet again, but you're not gonna get away again," said Ippei.

"You're making a mistake, Ippei!" cried Sylvana as she was ready to unsheathe her sword. "You're jeopardizing your position as an Elder of the Order!"

"No! It is _you_ who has jeopardized your own," I said as I emerged from my hiding place.

Severin saw me in the clear as he was itching to unsheathe his sword and cut me down. He still hasn't forgotten about what I did to him since the summit on Orianthis as he was ready to put some fear into me. He was ready to do that to me as I maintained my composure and not falter under the pressure. I had to face my fear as I couldn't let it get to me again..., especially when it came to going up against my own inner terror.

"Sam Winchester," said Severin as he was being apprehended by the guards. "I thought that I broke you the moment you were all bloody from all those lashes on your body!"

"My wounds have been healed, Severin, but I won't let you lay a hand on Kevin," I said.

"This isn't over because when my brother and I are free, we'll get our vengeance on you," said Sylvana. "You should have been put away a long time ago so no one would depend on that raw power of yours. All it will ever do is bring you misery instead of happiness."

"That's a burden that I have to bear until the end. Guards, take them away."

I watched Severin and Sylvana be taken away by the Order guards as they left the courtyard entirely. With Kevin watching, he was relieved that the ones that tried to kill him were getting their just desserts in the end. It may have been a triumph for me, but I was still reeling from the fear that will always be a part of me for the rest of my days. Even Ippei was concerned as he had to train me for a lot longer while I stayed here in his home. To my shock, I saw Lucifer standing in front of a hedge as he was ready to do his worst on me. He was waiting for me to cringe in terror, but I didn't let it this time. Even though he was still ready to pounce, I showed no fear this time as I didn't let him win out in the end.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my little bitch, bunky!" he yelled. "You're supposed to be someone who has to bow down to me!"

I touched the jeweled mark on my forehead as I made Lucifer disappear for a while. I couldn't let the fear and sudden breakdown of my psyche get to me this time as I wanted to hold my ground for a while. I was no one's bitch. I was someone that had raw power in me. I was above all things... a Winchester...

* * *

The ordeal about the twins at the social party had been top news here in Ippei's home as everyone in the Order was talking about it on the sly. Even I was hearing all about it as their dastardly deeds made the front page. I even noticed that their father, Lord Sylvanus, the man who brought his cruelty upon me, had been murdered as his killers had been the perfect twins all along. While I was in the teahouse getting some breakfast, I saw Ellen get out another newspaper as it had another disturbing article on the front page indeed.

"This is just wrong indeed," she said as she saw the pictures of Severin and Sylvana on the front. "'Twin forgers and murderers escape guards.' That's not all: according to the Order's guardsmen, two of them were killed with their throats cut, but the twins' rescuers left a nasty trail of yellow."

"Sulphur...," I said as I sipped my tea.

"Are you serious?"

"A demon had saved them from being locked up at the Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. It was only a matter of time before he or she plucked the twins away out of sight before something else happened..."

"Let's only hope that they get their due this time..."

I was hoping for the same thing as I wanted them to pay for their crimes. The murder of Sylvanus was something that I didn't expect as I only had nothing but pity for him. As for the rest of my training, I had a long way to go, both mentally and physically, for I had to master my emotions that would be useful in the long run. By the time I left the teahouse, I was ready to go back to the main house as I saw Reiko standing in my way. She looked beautiful as she was dressed in her summer gown. With June ending, it was the start of July as I wanted to resume my training soon enough. I saw Reiko in all her beauty as I was still blushing from seeing her. I was starting to fall in love with her as I was about to feel the need into marrying her before the summer was over. Still, I had nothing to fear, but I had a long way to go after that. I had to further control my fear as I wanted to retain my sanity and happiness, for it was also for Reiko's sake that I would be there for her as well...

**To be continued...**


	12. Sam vs Sam

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 12: Sam vs. Sam**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was watching me in the dojo practicing my kendo techniques with the wooden sword in my hands. He had never seen me be hard at work as I was about to train my mind and body to the next level. I was about to take off the training wheels as I had a lot to go at present. The more I trained with everything, the better I got as I was exhibiting some sharpness from what I had experienced. I had to keep up with the workload as I was about to finish for the hour. The kendo sword had been put up after that as I was about to leave the dojo to get some lunch. It wasn't long until Dean followed me out as we were in the garden just to be together in such a brotherly fashion. During the past few days, though, Dean was starting to get me into marriage to Reiko just as Shigeru did as there had been a divine epiphany on his part.

"You have to marry her," he said as he sat down on a bench by the koi pond. "She's the right girl for you."

"Dean, I can't do that," I said sternly. "Not without Ippei's approval first."

"What, Sammy? You're gonna be a vestal virgin now? We're _not_ in that dismal fort on Gehenna anymore, okay? I just heard some of the Elders of the Order talking about setting you up with Reiko on a permanent basis because of some kind of prophecy or something."

"Even if they did set me up with Reiko, I cannot marry her. I'm a lowly human, she's a High Elf." I was starting to blush as I was trying hard to hide it. "There could be a possible Elven suitor on the horizon that would take her hand in marriage. As for me, by being reinstated back to the Order, I have to remain celibate and not have attachments."

"I hate to break it to you, but the heart of a High Elf can break easily if he or she was being rejected by someone that they love. I even heard from Colchuvar earlier that an Elf can die from a broken heart that quick. You're not gonna break her heart, are you, Sam?"

I shook my head as I was trying to avoid the subject about Reiko and the thought of marriage. Even though I was thinking about the subject, I had to get approval first before I did anything, for my training was still being out in full force in the matter. It was the first day of July as I was still in training to sharpen my senses as well as my body and mind. Still, there had been talks about having me marry Reiko from the Order, for I still had to maintain more than just my sanity on the horizon...

* * *

Ippei was at the main castle of the Order as he was being called in for assembly like the others. As usual, he was being summoned by Ginryu of all people as he had tons of work to do after that. He was hearing such talk from the rest of the Elders setting me up for marriage to his granddaughter, Reiko, as there had been speculation about the upcoming union in the long run. He had been following the signs about the prophecy that the priests of the planetary system had talked about as he didn't want any bad omens to lurk about. He was reminded of Shotaro Mitani, who was Shigeru's brother and another member of the Order, as he was put in a marriage contract with an Orc woman. Even though he wasn't too fond with Orcs, he had to respect the prophecies of the priests that have been known to manipulate bloodlines for centuries.

Still, Ippei was being pressured to get me to marry Reiko by not only the priests, but the rest of the Order as he wanted to put that issue asside for now. He had other issues to get by at as he was in his seat hearing such talk from fellow Elders and members of the Order as well. His demeanor was calm as he was trying not to leave the assembly so readily yet. He was looking at the clock as it was about to reach three in which the assembly ended on that time indeed. It had been a whirlwind of an assembly, but he had heard too much since the escape of the Thrippe twins four days ago. There had also been talks about possible demon activity in the planetary system as the issue itself can't be ignored directly.

"The presence of demons have gotten monotonous," said an Orc dignitary as he was venting his frustrations. "There has even been the presence of a demonic she-devil on the rise with red hair to boot."

"I know who that demon is," said Ippei. "Her name is Abaddon and she was once killed in the time of the Elder Days, but after being reborn, she is determined to raise hell throughout the planetary system."

"There had been numerous accounts of demons and other monsters lurking about," said a Zasselian member of the Order. "Even the ones from the Elder Days have been hiding in plain sight by passing as Terrans themselves."

"I know all about that. There has been signs that the demon threat and other foes have been trying to dispose of Sam Winchester because of the raw power that he has."

"We know all about it," said a dignitary from Saluvan as he was recognized with deer ears and horns on top of his head. "There is also a prophecy that he and your granddaughter would soon be united in marriage. There is no backing out on that."

"The Rakuen Priesthood has been manipulating bloodlines for centuries now and they have viewed the union of Sam and Reiko as one that can turn the tide in the upcoming threat that has been approaching in plain sight."

"Then you should get approval first," said Ginryu as he stood up in his top seat. "Sam's got a long way to go, but his marriage to Reiko must commence in six days from now. If he doesn't respond to it, then he'll be strapped with a bad omen on his shoulders."

"It's not only that, but there's a brewing demon civil war in the wings between Crowley and Abaddon that's been in the center of things. I also have a feeling that they might further harm Sam and Reiko if they're not careful about what's been going on here."

The bell rang as everyone from the Order left their seats and was heading towards the main hall lobby. Ippei was glad that the meeting was over as he was on his way back to the castle. Just as he was about to go back, he was being approached by Ginryu directly as he was concerned for the upcoming union between Reiko and me. Still, it had to be done before anything else happened, for the approval of it was about to commence soon enough.

"So, have you made your decision?" asked Ginryu.

"I haven't answered that yet," said Ippei.

"You already saw the ongoing war between Crowley and Abaddon brewing, so I suggest that you approve of the marriage between Sam and Reiko before the Demon War starts. This is not just a request, Ippei, but an order. The demons and other monsters are not the only ones that fear that raw power that Sam has, but there are radicals outside the Order that fear it as well by confining and keeping it out of sight. We already know about the death of that fool, Sylvanus Thrippe, at the hands of his daughter, but there are other radical humans and other species that want to seal up that raw power that Sam's got within him. The Rakuen Priesthood have the upper hand in the details of the union between Sam and your granddaughter, but they also have to be protected as well."

"So, it's not just demons and other monsters from the Elder Days that we have to watch out for..."

Ippei's worst fear has come true as he had to get back and hasten the upcoming marriage to me and Reiko before anything else happened. In six days' time, he would see his granddaughter marry a lone Terran with raw power as expected by the Rakuen Priesthood as the radical forces beyond the Order were operating in full stride now. He had to act quickly as the threat of those that were trying to destroy that raw power I had were already put into motion already...

* * *

I was cleaning myself after practicing in the dojo as I was rinsing myself off in the bathhouse. When I did that, I went straight to the hot spring as I was relaxing without any worry at all. I felt happy for the first time in a while as I didn't have nothing to fear right now. After soaking for a while, I got out of the hot springs and was ready to dry myself with a towel. Little did I know was that Reiko was peeking through the hole in the hot springs area as she saw me with the full frontal look. I was both muscular and conditioned due to the sparring and training I went through as I was drying myself off with a towel. Reiko had never seen me like that before as she felt her heart pounding in her soft bosom. She was blushing as she even saw what I had between my legs. Her sight of me made her want to see more of me as she was also more than likely to be wed to me sooner or later.

When she saw me get out of the bathhouse, she saw me dressed in a white robe as I was on my way to my room. By the time I got there, I entered inside as I was about to get dressed in my usual kimono and overrobe. Still, I had to contend with the training that I had at my disposal as I looked out the window. I saw the influx of trading ships coming from the planets in the system as they landed with goods at their disposal. I was glad to be back here on Alecrast as I wanted to do a lot more. It wasn't long until I heard the door open as I turned around and saw Castiel coming in with some news that he had to give me. Whatever I was about to hear, I had to acknowledge it, regardless of the matter at hand.

"It's been a while since that little farce on Gethos," I said.

"Ippei wants to see you," answered Castiel.

"I bet that he wants to spar with me with the kendo swords due to his title as the Sword of Alecrast."

"It's not it, Sam. In six days, you will be marrying his granddaughter, Reiko, in which that union will be the most powerful in the planetary system."

"I was considering that, but I have to get approval from Ippei first. He's the head honcho of this castle and-"

"You are destined to couple with Reiko six days from now. If I were you, I suggest that you take that statement to heart before doing anything."

"And why is that?"

"The Demon War is starting and there are those who want the both of you dead. It's not only that because the Thrippe twins who killed their father are also wanting you killed as well. The Rakuen Priesthood has deemed it necessary to get with Reiko as soon as possible or else darkness will rain all over the planetary system in a hail of flaming asteroids. I have seen you react to Reiko many times and yet you refuse to admit that you're in love with her."

"Cass..., to put it bluntly..., I _am_ in love with Reiko... She has a kind heart and a graceful beauty. She can even cook with the servants in this home. She's someone that is meant to be worthy of me, but am I worthy of her?"

"The union between the both of you _will_ commence... in six days, Sam. Remember that well..."

I watched Castiel disappear as I was stunned by the news about my upcoming union with Reiko. I had never had a marriage proposal before as I didn't even know anything about my sexual prowess in which is kept under wraps so far. I had never expected myself to be sharp before as I was also afraid of it. I felt the same kind of virginal fear that anyone has felt before being deflowered as I was about to be wed to Reiko in six days. I wanted to tell Dean about it as I was about to leave my room. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko appear in my room as she was blushing from seeing me in the bathhouse so soon.

"I hope that I'm not intruding," she said as she was walking towards me.

"No..., I don't think so...," I said as I saw her standing next to me.

"I heard that angel saying that we're about to be married soon... It's something that I had heard from the Rakuen Priesthood many times, but I'm afraid of what we're going to do next after we are wed."

"I'm thinking the same thing. All those times at the fort on Gehenna, I had never heard of anyone talk about such education in the ranks, but the physician and nurse always had books about sexual functions, health, and positions. It's kind of ironic, but if we marry, then we'll end up doing such things in our own privacy."

"I see..."

I touched Reiko's hand with my own as I assured her that there would be nothing to fear after our wedding. The sight of her body made me feel light-headed as I saw those bountiful breasts in full view under that purple dress that she wore. The sight of her made me want her even more as I was about to do the unthinkable until I heard footsteps approaching. I saw Ippei standing in the doorway as he was about to make his decision about our union. He was concerned and happy at the same time as he was more than likely to be ready to give his blessing to me.

"Grandfather," said Reiko. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam, I've been told by the Elders of the Order about your upcoming union between you and my granddaughter, Reiko," he said. "As of now, I give you my approval for you to marry her in six days."

"Castiel told me everything about our upcoming union," I said.

"Even Ginryu and the Rakuen Priesthood had ordered you and Reiko to marry because of what would happen if the two of you have been killed on the spot."

"I knew it... I guess that there's no way out of this one so far..."

"Yes, both you and Reiko don't get married until six days from now, but before you ever try to marry her, I'm gonna be putting you through some of the mental training that will fill one of the days as planned."

"What kind of training is that?"

"It's the most challenging of all mental training exercises in which you of all people are gonna have to face your worst fear unimaginable... yourself."

"I was afraid of that... Alright, I'll accept your challenge, Ippei, but how long will it be?"

"You get up at dawn and meet me in the courtyard shrine. I'll give you the details when you do that."

And so, I was accepting the challenge from Ippei as I was about to face myself tomorrow morning. I was dreading it so readily as I was most likely to be feeling the fear surfacing once again. I didn't want it to subside as I had to master this challenge before anything else got in my way. Tomorrow was the mental training that Ippei was going to put me through, for it would be something that could either make or break me in the outcome...

* * *

The next morning, I woke up right on time before the sun was rising. After getting dressed in clean clothes, I straightened up my room as I left towards the halls. By the time I reached the courtyard, I was going to the shrine as I saw the sun rising from below. When I went towards the shrine, I entered inside as I saw the shrine bell in place. To my surprise, I saw Ippei sitting on the steps as he was ready to train me into mastering the very depths of my worst fears. I was about to face myself in such a way as I was most likely to be put through the ringer afterwards. Ippei was ready to pounce as he was about to commence the training to keep me on my toes. By the time I sat down next to the shrine bell, I was about to go head-on against the worst fears that I've been dreading for quite some time now.

"You're early," he said.

"I woke up before dawn," I said.

"Now, Sam, are you ready to face what's about to be put towards you?"

"Yes..."

"Then close your eyes and clear your mind. In time, you'll be facing such terrors from your past life and your present one as well. Now, then...; you'll be finding yourself in a deep sleep before you face these fears head-on, is that understood?"

"I understand..."

"Good, then let's begin."

I closed my eyes as I was clearing my mind so readily. I was about to fall asleep once again as I heard the shrine bell ring three times. The toll of the bells had caused me to double over as Ippei caught me and carried me towards a room where a futon was set up. When I was set down, I was unconscious as Ippei saw Yashamaru and Castiel in attendance of this risky training. They were concerned for me as they had to remain vigilant in order to make sure that I don't fall under the pressure of this mental training. It wasn't long until Yashamaru opened up his medical bag to pull out a saline drip with a long tube and needle that was capped as he was ready to keep me from being dehydrated. Lifting my kimono sleeve up, Yashamaru placed a band around my arm as he uncapped the needle that was attached to the tube and poked it directly into it. With the i.v. drip all set, it was all systems go as I was well tended to.

"He's asleep, but the saline drip will keep him from being dehydrated," said Yashamaru.

"Then the real mental training begins...," said Ippei.

"There could also be problems within Sam's psyche that could end up leaking out," said Castiel.

"Sam will be alright, I swear..."

And so, the moment of truth was upon them as Ippei, Castiel, and Yashamaru watched over me with great concern. The mental training was going to be a challenge indeed, but I had to get through it, no matter what...

* * *

I found myself in the old courtyard once again as I was back in the same place where I met my past life. Rain poured all over the place as if I was under the shower for too long. I was trapped in the same place as I had to face my deepest fears head-on. When I was about to advance, I saw my past self once again as he was dressed up in the same white business suit that he always wore. He was smiling as he was holding a rose in his hand. He was waiting for me to say a word as I was starting to dread the moment I walked into the courtyard. I had to remain calm as I had to face this darker side of my past life if I wanted to move onto the next level.

"It's been a while again...," said my past life as he was standing still with the rose in his hand.

"I've seen you before," I said as I was maintaining my composure and not falter. "You were just goading me, weren't you..., Lucifer..."

"How did you guess?"

"I may not know, but I had a feeling that you would toy with me, but I know all about _you_ the moment you tried to face off against Michael the Archangel."

"Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids."

"In the end, I know that you fell back in your cage when my past life took control and sacrificed himself to stop the Apocalypse. I know that because I read about it while I was back at the fort on Gehenna."

"Speaking of Gehenna... Let me show you, bunk buddy!"

I found myself out of the courtyard as I was back on Gehenna once again. It was all in the past as the fort was still brand new. I saw several soldiers returning from their missions abroad as they were going to their places in the barracks. It was normal again as if nothing had ever happened. Still, I saw Sylvanus alive back then as he was giving orders for many reasons unknown. He was the same cruel fiend that I knew as I later saw something run by while chasing a red ball. Sylvanus had seen the one who chased the red ball as he siezed him by the scruff of his coat and lifted him up. He was furious at the small boy as he was none other than me when I was very young. I had that jeweled mark on my forehead as Sylvanus viewed it as a nuisance. He wanted people to be perfect and not with attachments as the days of hunting for monsters and cataloguing things had to be done.

"You should stay out of my way," he snarled as he threw the boy against the wall. "You're nothing but a stepping stone! All you ever do is play instead of taking arms like the rest of us!"

"Leave him alone!" cried a familiar voice as he was also a young boy himself. "I won't let you hurt my brother, Sylvanus!"

"That's _Lord_ Sylvanus to _you_, Dean! All you do is coddle the little shit all because your mommy died."

"Our dad died protecting you guys and this is all the thanks he gets?! Let me remind you that our dad sacrificed himself to stop the Oxalan from hurting everyone else here!"

"You better listen to _me_, boy!" Sylvanus seizes Dean by the scruff of his shirt. "You of all people should obey me instead of coddling that baby brother of yours! He's nothing but trouble to everyone. He's worthless and all he'll ever do is to get in the way. You have potential of soldier material, but your little brother's better off cleaning with the other servants, so I suggest that you pull your weight or else the both of you will be tossed out in the cold! Is that clear to you, Dean?!"

"Yes sir..."

"That's better..."

Sylvanus let go of Dean as he was going towards the mess hall. The boy that was me cried as he had tears in his eyes. I watched him cry his eyes out as he was still holding onto the red ball in his hands. Dean did his best to comfort me as he wanted me to remain strong in the fort. I only cried as I wanted to be by his side more than anything. I watched that small little boy that was me cry his lungs out as he wanted to be acknowledged more than anything. Even _I _cried as I was seeing my past being replayed in such a troubling manner. I was being held back the whole time, but I had Dean by my side during my years at the fort. It wasn't long until I saw more of my life in the fort as I was being transported inside. It was months since Dean and I were here as I mainly played by myself with the same red ball in my hands.

"Hey, Sammy," he said as he saw me bouncing the red ball against the wall of our room. "Why aren't you with us at the mess hall?"

"Because, I'm not hungry...," I answered as I continued to throw the red ball.

"There's that lamb stew and baked bread that you like."

"No..., you take it. Besides, only soldiers eat that stuff."

"You've been without food for three days, Sam! You can't just do all of this for me. Don't _you_ of all people matter?"

"Lord Sylvanus even said that I can't play with you anymore..." I continue to bounce the red rubber ball against the wall. "He said that all that can make you a weakling."

"That tears it! You can't play by yourself forever, you know!"

"But Sylvanus said-"

"Who gives a damn about what that asshat says! We're family! That's all that matters! I'm not gonna let you be alone ever again, you got that?!"

I nodded as I tossed the ball to Dean. We were both playing at the red ball as we were spending our last night before we got separated into different rooms. The image of me and Dean flooded my mind as I remembered the game of ball clearly. I was cheered up at the last minute when I saw myself walking with Dean to the kitchen after hours. I may have been hungry, but I was given food by Chomaru, who had a smile on his face, no matter what terrible thing was being hurled at him. It wasn't long until I saw my past life in the same white suit once again staring at me with such a dismal stare. I was aware of the cruelty that I've been through as I had to get past the fiend in the white suit.

"So, Sammy, what did you think?" he asked me.

"I saw myself in the fort. I was bearing the full brunt of the burden that I bore without letting no further harm come to Dean."

"You protect your brother so well that you suffer the worst. You were viewed as not only a stepping stone and a burden, but you were a weakling and you know it! Admit it! You're so worthless that no one could ever be around you!"

"I may be worthless, but I'm not gonna shirk my duties again! When I was banished from the Order and the fort on Gehenna, I did more harm than good when the Wendigo attacked it. Two hundred people died there: men, women, and even children! I can't do that again! I just can't!"

"Is that so? Well, some of the people here in the Order demand your immediate death right now. It's sad, I know, but it's the truth. No one wants you around, not even your brother, your mentor, your best friend, or even your beloved bride-to-be..., Reiko..."

The past life that I had was about to do his worst on me as he was about to use his powers to snap my neck. Just as he was about to do so, I felt a resistance against him as I felt the raw power in my body protecting me at the last minute. I was also feeling the pinch of the darker one's words as I was being weighed down by them. I did more harm than good since I was banished once by Lord Sylvanus, but I was put back in the Order, thanks to Dean's efforts in not giving up on me so readily. I had to try some optimism for once as I had to fight against the darker self of my past life all dressed in that white suit of his. I had to fight on. I had to maintain my sanity. I had to defeat this scourge in white before he pulled me under.

"You never learn, do you, Sammy?" said the darker self as he was still holding a rose in his hand. "You'll never win 'em over just by wearing a nightie every day. You will always be nailed to the ground because you will always be a burden to everyone."

"You're wrong!" I cried as I stood my ground. "I may be a burden, but I'll always shine through in the end!"

With that, I saw the darker side of my past self burn brightly from flames that were engulfing him altogether. He was in pain as he saw chains with meathooks attached to them tear at his body and pull him downward. I was watching him being pulled towards the depths of Hell as I was helpless to see him like that. In an act of compassion, I decided to pull him away from the chains as he was damaged all over. Gaping wounds from the meathooks were visible as I saw blood seeping through my darker self's white suit. Burns and pus damaged his body as he was shedding tears. I felt the pain in this now tortured soul's eyes as he was simply broken to no avail. I wanted to comfort him, but I also had a gut feeling that he would be playing a trick on me soon enough.

"Why?..." he asked me as he still had tears in his eyes. "Why did you pull me up after what I did to you?"

"You deserved to be released from the darkness," I said. "You and I are one and the same, but you are also a part of me, no matter how many times I screw up in the end."

"I... commend you... for this act of compassion..., but why did you save me?"

"It's because of the fact that I need to demonstrate more than just strength and sharp mentality. I need to be more humble to those around me who are in pain. I know that we all have good and evil within us, but I know that I need to have more sense of what I see up front. I always screwed up at the fort and you always screwed up in the past life making mistakes that would end up being corrected at the end. Those mistakes don't make us weak, but they always make us wiser in our decisions. That's what having humanity is for."

"Thank you..."

I saw the darker side of my past self shed another tear as he faded away into a beam of light. When I saw it go up above, I was also crying as I challenged the self that had evil and darkness in him, only to be healed at the last minute. Still, I was as doormat, a stepping stone, and a burden, but all those things were something that I was meant to hold onto as I was still trying to maintain the people in my life. When I found myself in the courtyard again, I was facing another threat as I saw my past self emerge once again, this time, he was in his soulless form. He was staring down at me as he was pulling out his gun in order to kill me. I ran towards the gate as I saw rain pour down from above. I had to hide away from the threat that was determined to kill me as it was like the dream that I had all over again.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I heard the soulless self say aloud as I saw him searching for me. "You know that you can't hide from me forever."

"You're so full of yourself," I said as I was hiding from behind a wall. "All you do is shoot people without no remorse or mercy."

"You see, Sammy," I see him in front of me as he pointed his gun at me. "_I _am the perfect hunter after all. As for that piece of shit soul that gave me trouble, it's nothing but a liability. It's damaged goods. Hell, I even think about myself all the time without a care in the world."

"You're so narcissistic that you would end up drowning yourself in the end."

"And you're so wimpy that you would end up getting killed, Sammy!"

"As for me, I _don't_ think about myself because everyone around me is important." I saw bits of light glowing from my soulless past life. "My mentor is important. My brother is important. My best friend is important. Reiko, and the rest of my friends are all important to me because I can't leave them. I love them a lot more than myself because I not only have raw power in me, but I also have a soul and it's _not_ a liability or damaged goods."

I saw my soulless past life be engulfed by the soulful light that came through in the end as it made him whole. He had his soul in him as he was itching to get it out of him, but I stopped him before he did anything. Like the one in the white suit, he was also broken as he crumpled to the ground when scratch marks appeared on his arms. It was in that moment that I found out that my past self had mutilated himself after suffering a breakdown since his soul was restored. I only felt pity for him as I wanted to make sure that he didn't do further harm to himself. He was crying as he was feeling all the guilt in his very being. This was a warning sign of someone who has tortured himself out of anger for his sins as he was itching to claw himself again. Just as he was about to do so, I stopped him at the last minute as I was grabbing his hands in order not to let him claw his arms up again.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me as he had tears in his eyes. "Why do you insist on causing me to suffer?"

"You're causing yourself to suffer for your past sins because you went soulless," I said. "I know now because you once had a wall in your mind to keep the bad memories of Hell out of you. You can't let this sadness continue. You were already forgiven long ago. Let it go... You should be at peace. You've been through enough already. It's time for you to move on..."

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "I commend you for seeing things differently, for I'll be watching over you soon enough..."

With that, I saw the once soulless form of my past life turn into a ball of light as it went upward in the sky. I was gaining speed into facing my fears in my mind as I was about to face my past life once again; this time, in an asylum. The cries of many poor souls filled the dungeon as I was walking towards a door that was painted white. I had to face it as I walked towards it and saw my past self once again as he was suffering from insomnia due to the constant torture that he was under while sitting on an old cot. He was just as disheveled as Lucifer as he was dressed in a white shirt and pajama bottoms. He wanted to fall asleep so badly as he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't put up a fight as I was walking closer to him. I was ready to calm him so badly as he was crying uncontrollably.

"Don't be afraid," I told him as I was wiping the tears from his face. "You don't need to be awake anymore."

"Didn't you hear Lucifer?!" he sobbed. "He'll be coming back and torture me again like he always does."

"Lucifer's not here anymore, alright? He's not in this room ever again. All I am doing for you is to help you sleep. You can dream as much as you want without anyone keeping you awake."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You have my word. I'll make sure that you get all the sleep you can get."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm also making sure that you have a peaceful rest the moment you close your eyes from all that torture in you."

"Thank you..."

I saw my past self become a ball of light as he was fleeing away from the cell that he was locked in. I had confronted all three of the terrible outcomes that he suffered from as I was ready to wake up. I returned to the courtyard as I was waiting for the shrine bell to ring. There was no response. What was Ippei doing? I had to wake up. I had to do so before I slept forever until I saw the familiar red ball bouncing in front of me. Picking it up, I was finding nothing here as there was no one to play with in this derelict. It wasn't long until I saw myself as a young boy standing in front of me as he wanted his ball back. When I gave it back to him, he decided to throw it at me as I was throwing it back to him. It was a game of catch indeed as I later heard the shrine bell ring. I had to wake up right away, for the time of mental training had come to an end for now...

* * *

It was time to wake up as I appeared in the shrine hall again. I was newly cleaned up and dressed in my nightclothes as I wanted to sit up in the futon. Still, I felt the same i.v. drip in my arm as it was still there due to the fact that I would end up being dehydrated if it wasn't in there. I was exhausted from my training of the mind as I felt a splitting headache coming on. I wanted to take some medicine as I was feeling the pinch of what happened to me while I was facing my past self in my subconsciousness. When I sat up, I was still seeing my surroundings so readily as I wanted to get up right now. It wasn't long until I heard the door open as the sound of footsteps came in.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked a familiar voice as he was sitting next to the futon.

"Dean..." I said wearily as I was still tired from what I had been through.

"It's about time that you woke up, Sam. Ippei was worried about you the moment you didn't wake up yesterday, so he rang the shrine bell in order to wake you at the last minute."

"How long was I out?"

"You've been out for the whole day yesterday, but you'll live."

I sat up as I felt the i.v. drip still attached to my arm. I wanted to get up right away as I had to talk to Ippei right away. I had to tell him about what I experienced as I faced off against my past self, who was more tortured in many ways than one. Just as I was about to do so, I felt Dean's hands push me back in the futon as he didn't let me leave right away. I was tired after dealing with such fear in my psyche, for I had seen how tortured I was both inside and out in the end.

"So, how did you do in the rabbit hole?" asked Dean.

"I faced off against my past life in three ways," I said.

"That's a triple play."

"The first one dressed up in a white suit, but he was the darkest one of all until I had the audacity to step in and heal him from his darkness. The second one didn't have a soul, but I reminded him how souls aren't weak until he got what's inside of him back. After that, he had scratch marks on his arms in which he was feeling the guilt that he had during his time being soulless. He was also healed when he went to Heaven, but the third one was suffering from sleep deprivation so badly that he was scared to death. He wanted to go to sleep so badly that he was feeling the pinch of the torture that he had in him."

"What did you do?"

"I told him that he can sleep again. I even told him that he could dream as much as he wants, too."

"Looks like you make a good psychiatrist instead of a soldier."

"I'm no psychiatrist, but I knew what my past life suffered from after screwing up so badly. As for me, I also suffered the same cruelty in the fort."

"You mean from that same deceased asshat that gave you a hard time over and over again?"

"Yes, but I was still a little kid that played with a red ball all the time."

"Red ball? Wait! I remember that very well! Ever since Dad was killed, we were sent to the fort after he died, but you always had that red ball in your hands. Hell, you even played with it by bouncing it against the walls just to keep you occupied. I also remembered that you tried to starve yourself because you didn't want to incur the wrath of the fort's head honcho there, but I told you that-"

"We're family. That's all that matters. I heard you say those words very clearly when we were little..., but still, we have each other because we're all we've got now."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I sat up and felt Dean's arms around me. He wanted to give me a big hug as he was still concerned for me. I was calm as I had nothing to fear for a while now. I faced up to the tortured images of my past life as I brought him at peace one step at a time. I was staring at the ceiling as I was still tired until I got up and yanked out the i.v. drip from my arm. I had to use the bathroom really badly as I sprinted towards it. I had to use it as I was relieving myself after a long sleep. I must have held it since I fell asleep as I was nearly finished. After I did that, I flushed the squat toilet as I washed my hands and came out of the bathroom. Even Dean was flabbergasted at how I held it in for so long as I was glad that my business in the bathroom was done and over with.

"Jeez, Sam; you sure know how to drain the lizard in there," he said.

"I bet that _you _would do the same if you had to hold it like I did," I said.

"By the way, you've got five days left before you hit it off with Reiko. Are you prepared to get hitched?"

The reminder of me being united with Reiko in five days had alarmed me as I was on a strict time limit in the last days of singular freedom. Soon, I'll be married to Reiko, for our destined pairing would also shake up the balance in our lives as well. When I left the shrine hall, I was staring at the sky as I was making sure that my past self was at peace. I saw a glimmer of light flash as it was like a shooting star that was about to fall from space. I was happy that I faced my fears and terror as I was about to be put into another form of training before I even become wed with Reiko soon enough...

**To be continued...**


	13. A Destined Union

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 13: A Destined Union**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up and about as I was playing a game of _go_ with Ippei in the garden. The mental challenges were a handful as I was keeping my cool while I played the slow game on point. Ever since I faced my fears in both the past and present, I was keeping my mind focused on the black and white pieces on the _go_ board while I was ready to make my next move. I was sharpening up as I placed another piece on the board. Ippei, however, was ready to pounce as he was putting another piece on the board as well. It had been four days since I woke up from my deep sleep as tomorrow was my wedding to Reiko. At that time, I was busy sparring with both the kendo sword and my fists as I was keeping up to par. I was even playing slow games like _go _and _shogi _as I was bound to be keeping up with what I had at my disposal. By the time I was about to put another piece on the _go_ board, I heard some yelling coming from the entrance.

"You can't just go barging into Ippei's home!" cried Ellen as she was right behind an Elf with red hair.

"I'm not gonna let Reiko marry a lowly Terran!" yelled the Elf.

"Reiko is predestined to marry Sam. Deal with it."

"What's going on, Ellen?" asked Ippei as he got up.

"It's Clive MacVicker again. He wants Reiko's hand in marriage as usual after telling him no."

"So, you decide to cause trouble from your home in the south, haven't you?"

"I won't let you give away Reiko!" cried Clive as he remained defiant. "Elves are to marry other Elves, not Terrans!"

"Sorry, but you can't crash this wedding," said Ellen. "Reiko has been predestined to marry Sam because it's not only the will of the Rakuen Priesthood, but for our whole planetary system as well. All I heard from Ash was that there are those that want them dead either way, but there would be further consequences in the making."

"What further consequences?"

"There's a demon named Abaddon that's about to start up a demon war against Crowley," said Ippei as he was making a point. "Like any other radical, those demons fear this union between Sam and Reiko because of what would happen next. Now, if I were you, Clive MacVicker, I suggest that you humble yourself out of here and show some restraint."

With that, Clive stormed off as he was fuming with anger out of the garden. Even though I didn't say a word about this, I wanted to know why that invading Elf wanted to snatch Reiko for himself all of a sudden. Still, I wanted to hear the details directly as I saw Ippei sit down by the _go_ board and resumed his movements. The minor distraction that he had was the great opportunity to strike as I placed a piece on the board that overpowered his movements on there. He had never seen me pull off a move like that before as he didn't say a word of it.

"I resign," he said as he was picking up the pieces of the _go_ board and put them back in the jars. "I'll get the upper hand next time."

"If there will _be_ a next time," I said.

"You have until tomorrow to acknowledge the union between you and my granddaughter, you know."

"That Elf that rushed in here..., is he a suitor for Reiko?"

"His name's Clive MacVicker. His clan lives in the south, but my own hasn't been on friendly terms with them."

"Why is that? What did the clan do?"

"Years ago, they disrupted a planned union between one of their own and a Terran. The union was predestined, but they had the gall to stop the wedding before it happened. Still, all unions within the Order of Letters are arranged due to what would happen in the future, but the head of the MacVicker clan, Clovis MacVicker, had the gall to bar his sister, Cynthia, from ever leaving the family homestead. When the Rakuen Priesthood found out about that, they caught him and later executed him for interfering with their affairs. The priesthood itself doesn't take too kindly with those who meddle in their selection for manipulating possible bloodlines. If any of us even try to meddle with any chosen unions that they don't like, the Rakuen Priesthood cuts them down in a heartbeat."

"Then that MacVicker guy's gonna have to watch his back."

I had never expected a priesthood to take swift action to those who meddle in their matching affairs as I was concerned for the unruly guest that broke into Ippei's home. Still, the Elven man had to watch his back before anything else happened, for there would be possible guests from the Rakuen Priesthood that would monitor such actions that would come from anyone who disagrees with their policies in manipulating unions. Getting up, I was on my feet as I saw Reiko standing by the koi pond as she was staring at them swimming in the water. She was dressed in a pastel green dress as she was simply stunning with all her beauty. Tomorrow was our wedding and we were about to be married in front of guests, family members, and even the rest of the Order around here. When I walked towards Reiko, I simply placed her hand in mine as I was feeling more calm when she is here with me. There was going to be a wedding here in Ippei's home as there would also be the presence of the Rakuen Priesthood that would monitor any form of activity that went on here, especially when it came to the likes of the MacVicker Clan.

"Reiko...," I said as I was smiling. "I... I love you... and I meant it."

"Sammy...," she said as she was blushing.

"Tomorrow will be our wedding day. I bet that our brothers will be groomsmen."

"My older sister will be coming here."

"Older sister?"

_POOMP!_

The sound of someone landing on their feet came unexpectedly as I turned around and saw two more High Elves appear out of nowhere. One of them was a man with pink hair and purple eyes as he was dressed in grey robes and trousers. The second High Elf was a woman with short purple hair and hazel eyes as she wore glasses like Ippei. They were members of the Mitani Clan as they were also members of the Order of Letters as well. I was happy that there was some family members here from the Mitani Clan as they were about to attend tomorrow's wedding, for it was going to be something that would never be missed for any reason.

"So, I heard from Miss Ellen and Miss Jo that you're gonna be married to our sister," said the male Elf. "O, frabjous day! It's about time that someone other than those vile MacVickers came in and took her hand in marriage."

"Well, tomorrow _is_ the wedding after all," I said.

"And so, here's my grandchildren all in a row, except for Shotaro and Kizuri," said Ippei.

"Shotaro is on a mission to Atreides with his Orken wife and Kizuri is still at work in the bakery," said the female High Elf. "There's no way that they can come to the wedding in short notice."

"Short notice?" I asked.

"Sam, these are my grandchildren: the pink-haired man is Kazunori and the purple-haired woman's named Moro," said Ippei. "They're here for the wedding and they'll also be taking part in becoming bridesmaids and groomsmen. As for tomorrow, there will also be the presence of the Rakuen Priesthood, so I suggest that all of you be on your best behavior."

And so, we all did our best to get along as tomorrow would be the wedding that was about to happen. I was about to be married to a woman who was more beautiful than anything as I was ready to be with her for the rest of my days. I was happy to have her, for our union would be something that is quite a grand one indeed...

* * *

Later on, I was in my room as I was about to stay in there until tomorrow's wedding festivities. According to what Ippei told me earlier, it was bad luck to have both the bride and groom to be wandering about before the wedding as I was thinking about Reiko very clearly. I was barred from leaving except for going to the bathroom every now and then. Looking out the window, I saw several lanterns being set up as the night before the wedding would be waiting to be lit up in time for the festivities at hand. After enduring more training to boot, I was still looking all over the room as I was still wary of the presence of Lucifer. Anyway, he wasn't there to torment me anymore as I found my room to be quiet and calm. I was spending my last night as a bachelor as I was about to get married to the woman that was more beautiful than anyone. I even appreciated her cooking as I wanted her with me for the rest of my days. Just as I was about to turn in for the night, I heard the door open as I saw Dean enter. He was going to miss me the moment I was going to be in holy wedlock with Reiko as he was going to attend our ceremony tomorrow.

"So, after tomorrow, you'll be a married man," he said.

"It's ironic that the younger brother gets hitched while the older one is still single," I said.

"Basically, I'm gonna be the best man at that popsicle stand while I see some of the bridesmaids coming."

"Dean, having me being married to Reiko was never my doing anyway because of the Rakuen Priesthood's ways of manipulating bloodlines at their disposal."

"I've heard of them before. If one of us foiled a union that is suitable enough, they'd come for our asses in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, I know; recently, I saw a rival suitor that wanted to take Reiko away, but he's from the MacVicker Clan, who are bitter rivals against the Mitanis."

"It's like the feuding families all over again: the Montagues and Capulets, the Hatfields and McCoys, the Timsons and Molloys, the Senjus and Uchihas, the Lassiters and Duvals, and so on. I've seen bitter rivalries come and go, but the rivalry between the Mitanis and MacVickers take the cake."

"There was one that tried to snag Reiko earlier today, but was stopped by Ellen and Ippei at the last minute before he left. According to what Ippei told me, the MacVicker Clan tried to stop one of their own from marrying a selected person of their choosing until he got caught by the Rakuen Priesthood and was executed on the spot."

"Ouch... Well, Sam, prepare to get hitched 'cause your days of being single are over."

"I'll see you at the wedding."

"Honestly, let there be no chick-flick moments here."

With that, I saw Dean leave my room as I was alone once again. I was about to be wed to Reiko the moment that the wedding was ready to commence. I was about to be a married man soon enough, for the time would show up the moment I see my bride come towards me tomorrow...

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as I was about to be ushered into one of the lounge rooms. When I was up on my feet, I saw the door open as I saw Dean and Shigeru enter in abruptly. They were ready to snag me as I had to get ready for the wedding. I was being hauled out of my room as I was being taken towards the bathroom to get cleaned up first before I did anything. After spending a long time getting cleaned up for the wedding, I dried off from taking a bath and got into some underclothes and a robe. By the time I was finished, I saw Dean and Shigeru carry me to the lounge room where my wedding clothes were being held at. I saw them on display as they were Heian clothing that was suitable for a wedding today. I had never seen anything like it before as I was about to get dressed for the occasion at hand.

"Well, what do you think, Sammy?" asked Shigeru.

"I think it's wonderful," I said.

"It's a wedding costume that's fit for a groom," said Dean.

"At least I've got something to wear for the wedding if I want to marry Reiko."

"That's so true," said Shigeru. "Gramps will be there to officiate the wedding while the rest of the higher-ups and Elders come in attendance of it."

"Still, let's hope that none of the MacVickers come in and crash it before it starts."

I was hoping for the best as I grabbed the wedding clothes and went behind a screen to change. By the time I put them on, I emerged from the screen as I was in regal mode, but I had to have my hair done first. I grabbed a brush as I brushed my hair until I put it up in a ponytail so I wouldn't look too shabby. With the black hat put on my head, I was good to go as I had my socks put on along with some sandals when I left the lounge room with Dean and Shigeru behind me. It wasn't long until we got to the assembly hall as we were seeing many decorations all over the place. It was like a cathedral in there as everyone from the Order's main branch were in attendance to see me wed to Reiko as planned. Still, I wanted to see what was in the reception hall as I found it to be full of a large wedding cake that had the plastic décor of me and Reiko on top of it. Just as I was about to see more of what was about to go on in the reception hall, I was being dragged by a busty High Elf with pink hair as she didn't want anyone else to see after the exchanges.

"You shouldn't be in here, Sam," she said. "It's bad luck to see the reception after you are married."

"I was curious, alright?" I said.

"By the way, you're gonna be married to my little sister, so I suggest that you be gentle to her."

"And you're Kizuri Mitani, aren't you?"

"Yep, and all I do is bake cakes, especially the wedding ones. I even made some for same-sex weddings, too."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with Reiko and besides, it's a bad omen to harm or malign a woman because she is delicate and sensitive."

"Hey, you better get your ass out there. You got a wedding to attend to."

I left the reception hall as I went back towards the assembly hall, where all the dignitaries and family members were in attendance. I even noticed that Dean and Shigeru were in full regalia as they were groomsmen for my wedding along with Kazunori, who was smiling for this occasion. The doors to the assembly hall opened as I saw Reiko all dressed up in bridal clothing. She was like an ethereal angel as she was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown with her long light blue hair down to her feet. There were bridesmaids following her as they consisted of Jo from the teahouse and Moro, who was more of a tomboy than a proper lady. I was waiting for Reiko directly as I also saw Ippei come towards us all dressed in Heian clothing. He was ready to officiate the wedding between me and Reiko directly as we were about to be husband and wife very soon.

"Everyone from all chapters of the Order of Letters and family members of the Mitani Clan," he said as he was ready to read the details. "We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony and wedlock. Sam Winchester and my granddaughter, Reiko Mitani, have been predestined by the Rakuen Priesthood as planned, but the union between those two must be honored fully and unconditionally. Now, let's get started." He looks at me as I remained calm. "Sam Winchester, do you take my granddaughter, Reiko, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you live; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part?"

"I do," I said.

"Reiko, do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you live; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said as she later looked at me. "Sammy..."

"Now, the rings, please."

Dean was on hand as he had the rings in his hands: one for me and one for Reiko. He pulled no punches as he slipped them on our fingers and went back in line with the other groomsmen. I smiled as I was happy to be with Reiko, who was smiling so happily. I was even more in love with her as I was most likely to be with her for the rest of my days after this.

"Now, by the power invested in me," said Ippei. "I now pronounce you, Sam and Reiko, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil that Reiko wore as I kissed her soft lips. I heard cheers and applause coming from the dignitaries as they were welcoming the decision that we made. Even the members of the Rakuen Priesthood were on hand to welcome the decision as they had deemed it possible for us to exist like that. It was a tradition that the bride threw the bouquet of flowers to the bridesmaids as Reiko had one in her hands. Both Jo and Moro were vying for the flowers as Reiko was ready to throw it at them. By the time she threw it, it was caught by one of the unlikely guests that showed up. I saw Castiel sitting there as he had the bouquet of flowers in his hand. It seemed that he was probably ready to marry, but as an angel, he was forbidden to do so. When we saw Reiko take off the garter from her leg beneath her dress, she was ready to fling it at the men who were itching to get it.

When she did so, it flew straight towards Dean's face as he caught it in time. He was next in line to marry after all as he was saluting me with all his glory doing his rocker salute. It was a grand wedding as we were all happy to have it. Little did we all know was that an uninvited guest was sitting in the back row as she was dressed in a slinky black dress and shoes. She was watching our every move as she didn't want either Crowley or Abaddon to go after us. By the time she disappeared without a trace, everyone was starting to get hungry as the food in the reception hall was ready to be eaten. It wasn't long until Reiko and I were at the reception hall as we were about to cut the cake that Kizuri made for us. The both of us were happy together as we cut a slice of cake for each of us. I was grateful that Reiko was with me as we were now married without no further delays.

"Hey!" cried Dean as he was running towards us. "Congratulations, Sammy! You're a married man now! You should at least spend some quality time with your new wife before the day's over!"

"You should try the cake, Brother," said Reiko. "My sister made it."

"Hey, I'm a pie guy, but I'll try a slice."

And without further hesitation, Dean got a plate as he dug into the wedding cake. With a fork in his hand, he tried the slice of cake as he found it to be really good. It was like Reiko said as he even tasted the sogginess that made the cake look exquisite. He was tasting a tres leches cake as it was something that he would savor for a special occasion. By the time he saw us go in the center of the reception hall, he was seeing us dance together as he was grateful that I wasn't alone anymore. I was starting to be reaching to the top thanks to the knowledge that I had due to what I found back at the fort on Gehenna.

"Well, Sammy," he said to himself. "You're moving up in the world, so I suggest that you savor it."

* * *

A few hours after the wedding and reception ended, the servants in Ippei's home were on cleanup duty as the uninvited guest slipped in once again. The Crossroads demon, known as Mara, was on the prowl searching for possible intruders that might have came in undetected. She was looking for the new Mr. and Mrs. Winchester as she was walking towards one of the lounge rooms of Ippei's home. Just as she was about to leave the room, she was trapped by a barrier until she noticed a Devil's Trap painted in red on the ceiling. She was stuck in the trap that kept many Crossroads and lesser demons in there as she saw Moro enter into the lounge room with a crossbow in her hands.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, demon," she said.

"Moro Mitani," said Mara. "I had a bad feeling that you'd be catching me sooner or later."

"Are you one of Abaddon's cronies or do you belong to Crowley as one of his little call girls?"

"I don't work for either one of them and I don't really care. All I want from them is to leave the newlyweds alone."

"So, you've infiltrated my sister's wedding, didn't you?"

"The Rakuen Priesthood made a good call to pair Reiko with Sam, but the ones who aren't happy with the nuptials are the ones who are rooting for a possible Second Apocalypse on the horizon."

"Is it about Severin and Sylvana?"

"Yes, but they fear the raw power in your new brother-in-law because he could shape this entire planetary system for God knows what. Now, could you please let me go?"

"Fine, then..."

And so, Moro fired an arrow into the ceiling as it broke the hold of the Devil's Trap. With Mara going free, she was determined to put a damper in the plans of the upcoming Demon War that was brewing. She had to keep the warring demons at bay as she would stop at nothing to keep me and Reiko out of harm's way for the time being. When she vanished out of sight, she was on the roof of Ippei's castle as a full moon was shining above it. She had to alert someone soon as she was running out of time already...

* * *

Mara was on top of the roof of the castle as she was staring at the full moon again. She was aware of the upcoming Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon as she had to secure me and Reiko from further harm. Once again, she was dressed in the same ratty dress and boots as she was on her way out of the castle until she saw a familiar face appear out of nowhere. As usual, he was dressed in the same fine-tailored suit as he was carrying a glass of scotch in his hand. He had a bone to pick with Mara as he didn't want anyone else to interfere in his battle against Abaddon.

"Hello, Mara," he said. "I fancy that a bird like you would be here at this evening's nuptials of Moose 2.0 and his new bride."

"You have no right being here, Crowley," she said as she wanted to attack him directly.

"Oh, I have every right to be here because I'm not gonna let those two lovebirds get in my way of crushing Carrot Top and her loyalists."

"There's also that third party that's about to stake his or her claim along with those twins who killed their father. This upcoming war you have will cause further death to those who are caught in the crossfire. Are you prepared to face the consequences, Crowley?"

"I'm not prepared to egg on this petty little squabble between me and Abaddon. I'm prepared to hold onto my throne as the King of Hell. As for Moose 2.0 and that Elven girl, they are about to become something more than just husband and wife. There's this prophecy that they would become more powerful than everyone combined, that means us demons."

A whistle was blown as Crowley disappeared without a trace. As for Mara, however, she was caught once again as she saw Castiel on the roof with his sword in his hand. He was aware that Crowley was here earlier as he didn't want him to cause trouble on this night of mine and Reiko's wedding. Mara was screwed as she was lifted up in the air by Castiel's telekinesis, for he didn't want any other demon to bring further harm to us.

"It's been a while, Mara," he said as he set her down.

"Castiel, the fallen angel of the Lord...," she said. "Your reputation's quite a clever one."

"Sam Winchester and Reiko Mitani are under my protection. If I were you, I suggest that you leave before you cause any more trouble."

"Look, I didn't wanna cause any more trouble to begin with, but I'm here of my own free will."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but the upcoming Demon War has both Crowley and Abaddon in a bind because there's a third party that's about to pull the rug from under them."

"A third party?"

"Yes, but no one knows he or she is yet. All I know is that Sam and Reiko are at the center of such trouble brewing. If I were you, I suggest that you protect them from further harm. This isn't something that you can't brush off. The impact of this prophecy will be more than just something that you can't get rid of. Sam and Reiko must live in order to fulfill this omen in the making. We can't let anyone else harm them: not Crowley, not Abaddon, not the Thrippe twins, and not even the third party in the Demon War. This is all real because that raw power that Sam has inside of him is also something that can be feared as well. Even I will offer support in this battle that is coming up so we won't end up starting a Second Apocalypse. It's gonna be hectic, but this battle and prophecy can't be ignored, no matter what happens in the end."

With that, Mara fled the roof as she became a plume of red smoke billowing in the wind. As for Castiel, however, he had a new reason to protect me and Reiko from what was going to happen as he was spotting us going into the bathhouse below. Even though our wedding ended, Castiel has to make sure that nothing bad would happen to us, for the upcoming Demon War wasn't something that can be taken lightly in the long run. There was a prophecy brewing as Castiel had enough of them during his tenure in time of the Elder Days. This time, there was going to be a turn of the tide coming and the impact of what the Order could face was already being put into motion already...

* * *

Moro later got her arrow out of the ceiling as she placed it back in her quiver. She was going to get an earful from Ippei as she was told not to make holes in it. Still, she didn't trust Mara because of what she was, but the warning about the upcoming Demon War was almost imminent due to the fact that there were many radical foes that were against the Order of Letters due to the hunting and cataloguing that they present. When Moro patched the roof with some sealing putty in her pack, she rebuilt the Devil's Trap on the ceiling as she was ready to leave the lounge room. Just as she was about to do so, she saw one of the servants enter as she was flashing black onyx eyes. The girl had a demon possessing her as she was using her powers to lift Moro against the wall and closing the door behind her.

"Just where do you think you're going, Moro?" said the demon as she didn't flinch.

"You're one of Crowley's cronies, aren't you?" she said as she was struggling to get free.

"I just got wind of seeing the newlyweds getting ready for their honeymoon, but it won't last because Crowley will see that they're dead along with Abaddon, those twins, and even that powerful demon that's a third party that'll stop at nothing to jump start this war against all life in this petty little planetary system."

When Moro saw the demon walk towards the newly repaired Devil's Trap, she was stuck in there as the time to strike was now. With Moro getting free, she was ready to exorcise that demon as she was about to chant the _Rituale Romanum_ without delay indeed.

"You're _not_ going anywhere!" she yelled as she was about to chant the _Rituale Romanum _in Latin. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica._"

"You petty little High Elf!" shrieked the demon. "When I live through this, I'm gonna tell Crowley about Sam and Reiko! I might even tell Abaddon, too!"

"Not today!" Moro continues to chant the _Rituale Romanum_ in Latin. "_Ergo drago maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" She sees the demon being slowly exorcised as it was trying to hold onto its host. "_Cessa diabolica decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis falliciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!"_

In that moment, Moro saw the demon be expelled from the servant as it fled in a plume of black smoke while making its escape. With the servant girl having no memory of when or how she got possessed, she was shaking as she wanted to tell Ippei right away.

"Are you alright?" asked Moro.

"Oh, no...," said the servant girl as she was shaking. "What did I do?"

"You were possessed by a demon... and yet Crowley's underlings are now aware of the wedding that took place here in Gramps' castle."

"I have to tell Lord Ippei!"

"I'll tell him, but he's not gonna like what I did to the ceiling in this room, though."

"What about Sam and Reiko?"

Moro left the lounge hall as she was sprinting towards one of the halls that were adjoined to the main house. She had to tell Ippei about what happened as she faced a demon in this castle. The truth about Crowley's underling infiltrating the castle was something that was overlooked as Moro was determined not to let something like that ever happen again, for there was a battle in the distance that was about to get ugly in the end...

* * *

I was in the bathhouse as I was in one of the private hot spring areas. After washing and rinsing myself off and relaxing in there, I was ready to get out as I was about to go towards my room. By the time I got to the hall where my room was, I went towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. After spending a few minutes doing that, I left the bathroom as I returned to my room. It was by mere chance that I saw Reiko all cleaned up and in her nightgown as she was asleep while she was waiting for me to come to bed in the futon. Just as I was about to lay beside her, she opened her eyes as she saw me in my robe. Tonight was our wedding night as we were about to consummate our marriage. It was something that we had to do, for it was our duty to do that after all.

"Sammy...," said Reiko as she was standing up in front of the futon. "I've been waiting for you to come to bed..."

"I know," I said as I was standing in front of her. "We're now married, but I know that we have to do this, is that understood?"

Reiko nodded as she was starting to feel a virginal fear.

"Don't be afraid..." I told her as I was stroking her long hair.

In that moment, I was kissing her soft lips as I was feeling the long hair that was wet from being cleaned. I was staring at her in her nightgown as I was seeing the nipples of her breasts poking out of it. I wanted to feel them as I was touching them with my fingers. I had never did this before as I was about to become more intimate with my new bride that I married. She was shaking as I gently pulled the nightgown down to the floor. She was naked as she didn't wear anything underneath. She was gorgeous as I was in heaven with her. Still, I was ready to fulfill my duty with my wife as I removed my robe and revealed the nakedness from underneath. I was chiseled after all those days of training and sparring as I saw that Reiko was staring at the thing in between my legs. Her heart thudded as she was feeling the virginal fear swelling up in her body. I was about to take her as I laid her down on the open futon.

I was feeling her body all the way as I was touching her with gentle hands. I also had a kind heart as I was trying my best to be gentle with Reiko as good as I can. I was feeling at the soft flesh between her legs as she was starting to moan with pleasure. I was also feeling my own thing between my legs swelling up as I was right on top of Reiko directly. I was spreading her legs open as I felt her shake. She was about to lose her virginity to me as I was ready to take point and go right in. By the time I crashed right through, Reiko gasped in pain as she felt my member slide deep within her. She didn't scream as she managed to hold onto me while I was feeling at her breasts. It was a whole new experience for me. I was having my first sexual encounter as I was thrusting inward and outward within Reiko. I was happy with her as I felt myself being engulfed by the same sexual passion that was raging in my very being. Even though I tried to be gentle the moment I entered inside of my wife, she felt the pain of losing her virginity to me as I felt the very heat of her body radiating with my own.

I was giving her my all as I was on fire from inside. My insatiable appetite was giving me such erotic tendencies to bring Reiko pleasure as she felt her body aching for more. My heart was pounding wildly as I was in the very moment that made me be in tune with Reiko altogether. She was feeling the passion within me giving her my all as she felt my breath hot and heavy on her body. I was bringing her to such an erotic form of pleasure as we were about to enter our climax. I heard her crying out for more of me as my member was pulsating inside of her. I was in tune with her until we were both tired from our interlude. I was exhausted as I felt my livelihood leaking out of me and directly into Reiko's body. I saw her face full of both pain and pleasure as she lost her purity to me. By the time I pulled out of her, I noticed blood and semen between her legs as I carried her out of the room and straight towards the bathhouse in the middle of the night without our clothes on.

There was no one in sight as I set her next to the wash basin to clean the blood and semen that clung between her legs. I was doing my best to clean the both of us up as we were near the wash basin all soapy from what we put on earlier. After we rinsed ourselves off, we were clean as we went straight towards a private hot spring where we were alone for a while. We were next to each other as we were simply there for the moment. I was satisfied at my sexual prowess as I made it through the first time along with Reiko, for we were now husband and wife after all.

"The moon's full right now," said Reiko as she saw it shining above in the sky.

"I know...," I said as I was feeling at my wife's hair, "They say that the moon itself brings omens to it, whether they are either good or bad."

"Our wedding night... I can still feel where your pillar entered from within..."

"I'm sorry about that, but-"

"Sammy..., you don't have to be sorry. It's just that I was meant to be taken on our wedding night. Your pillar knew where to go. I have never expected you to have such a potent one like that."

"It seems that the both of us were virgins, but we got through it on our first night together."

I was stroking Reiko's long light blue hair as she was content in my arms. I was happy with her as we were married to one another. No one will ever say anything now, for our wedding was completed and our marriage had been consummated. I had Reiko all to myself for all eternity as I was about to be moving up in the chain of the Order's command, for we had a stake in the future the moment we seek it out. After leaving the bathhouse, we returned to my room as we were still naked without our nightclothes. With a clean futon put in place of the one that we consummated our marriage on, we climbed into it as we were warming ourselves together. I was staring at Reiko's body as she was stunning with her breasts in full view. I was examining them as I was feeling the perks of what we would do and accomplish in the future. I was also examining the rest of her body as I was aware that she was very suitable to bear children of mixed blood. There was the future in my hands as I was staring at Reiko's body to the fullest. I was fully sated with her as I kissed her lips with such passion, for I loved the feel of my new wife in which I would never let anything bad ever happen to her...

* * *

The next morning, Moro was in Ippei's office as she was dreading the frustrations from her grandfather directly. After painting a Devil's Trap on the ceiling in one of the lounge rooms, she was in hot water as there would be further consequences in the making. When she saw Ippei arrive in his office, he went towards his desk as he was staring at his granddaughter, who was about to get her licks for painting the Devil's Trap soon enough.

"You're gonna have to remove that thing out of the lounge room," he said.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter," said Moro. "I had to do it because there were demons there: one of them was a Crossroads demon that I had to let go of and the one that possessed one of the servants."

"You could have did away with the Crossroads demon."

"The demon in question told me that there's gonna be a Demon War brewing. They even fear what Sam and Reiko might pull off in the future."

"I'm already aware of it since I heard it from the Elders and dignitaries of the Order."

"There's a third party in this upcoming Demon War and he or she demands that the new Mr. and Mrs Winchester ought to be killed."

"The demons in question fear the raw power that Sam possesses. There are also many radical groups that fear his existence due to what he would do in the future. I also fear of what would happen to both him and your sister if they end up getting caught or killed."

"Then we're gonna have to keep them under both surveillance and on guard."

"That is very necessary, Moro Mitani," said a familiar face that entered into the office.

Yashamaru arrived on time as he was ready to protect me and Reiko at all costs. He was aware of the upcoming Demon War as he couldn't let us be killed in such a dastardly way. The battle between Crowley, Abaddon, and the third party had been straining as the factions were on the brink of the Demon War as expected. He was certainly immersed into the events that would end up shifting the balance of power, for this Demon War was something that could never be taken lightly.

"You missed the wedding," said Ippei.

"I know, but I had my reasons to keep track on what demonic activity could be going on here on Alecrast," answered Yashamaru. "Sam Winchester and Reiko-"

"You mean Reiko Winchester? I know what you're gonna say because there's the prospects of this upcoming Demon War that could tip the scales in this planetary system."

"We must be ready whenever that time would come. By the way, it's a bad omen to remove the Devil's Trap in the lounge room, for it could be useful someday."

Yashamaru vanished without a trace as Ippei continued his work in his office. As for Moro, however, she was more than ready to fight against any form of evil that would harm me and Reiko as the upcoming Demon War was in its prelude stage already...

* * *

Dean woke up in his room as he was up and alert. The wild dream that he had since he slept had jolted him to the extreme as he simply sensed what I could be doing right now. Getting up, he got dressed as he left his room and went towards one of the kitchens. He was hungry as he wanted to get a good breakfast first before leaving for a mission to Zassel. To his surprise, he saw me and Reiko cooking breakfast as we were making omelets with many things at our disposal. The smell of eggs and many things made his stomach growl as he saw me grab a plate and scooped the omelet with bacon and cheese onto it. Even Reiko was at work cooking waffles that were about to go great with the olallieberry syrup that was well-made. We had our work cut out for us as we were making breakfast to feed the hungriest of anyone who wanted to get a bite to eat. With Reiko finishing up the waffles in time, she was ready to serve whoever came into the kitchen for a bite to eat, especially Dean.

"Good morning, Brother," said Reiko as she handed Dean the omelet that was on the plate complete with a fork. "I trust that you slept well."

"Oodles...," he said as he took a bite of the omelet. "This is really good. I bet that Sam's been copying your cooking skills,"

"Hey, during my days at the fort, I helped cook breakfast every once in a while," I said.

"And once again, you let your humility get the better of you, don't you, Sammy?"

"I've always been like that, but there are times that I once feared Sylvanus over the years, only to see that I had something more than just the raw power, sharp mind, or quick instinct."

"And what is _that_, pray tell?"

"I always had a big heart. I made sure that you would be in the Hunter Corps so you would be a better soldier."

"Yeah, and you even took the full brunt of Sylvanus' cruelty while you were forced to become a servant and cataloguer in the Order. I once told you that the only person that you should love and nurture is yourself, Sam. You matter now because you now have a wife to look after. Reiko's a great match for you and I'm sure as hell gonna spoil some future nieces and nephews in the future."

I smiled at my brother as I was still in the middle of fixing breakfast. By the time I finished up, I had the omelet on the plate until it was about to fall on the floor. It wasn't long as the plate and omelet froze in hindsight. I stopped them before they even landed on the floor as they came back up on the counter. Still, I felt the pinch of the power that I had as I realized that I used telekinesis to prevent a mess in the kitchen. Even Reiko was astonished that the plate and omelet didn't fall on the floor as she saw me touch at the jeweled mark on my forehead. I had never used telekinesis before as I was shocked to demonstrate such a feat like that this morning. I was feeling the pinch of the raw power that I had in my body as I was starting to feel dizzy. I couldn't take it as I was about to fall over until Dean caught me in time.

"Sammy," cried Reiko as she ran to my aid. "Are you alright?"

"He'll be fine, but he's gonna have to rest for a little bit," said Dean.

"Will he pull through, Brother?"

"He'll live, but he's gonna have to rest up his body and mind before doing anything else."

"Dean, I'm fine, that's all," I said.

"No, you're not. You've been hard at work helping Reiko with breakfast. Give it a rest. Besides, there are other servants that can handle the workload while you recharge."

"But, Dean-"

"Sammy," said Reiko as she was concerned for me. "Go with Brother. I'll be with you shortly..."

I stared at Reiko as I was also being steered out of the kitchen by Dean. He needed me to rest up just as my wife did as I was going back towards my room. The start of my new powers was beginning, for I had a long way to go in order to master them with what I had now...

**To be continued...**


	14. Bathhouse Phantom

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 14: Bathhouse Phantom**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Two thousand years in the past...**

The Impala parked towards a Gas n' Sip in Provo, Utah, as Dean got out of there just to get some snacks for the road. After dealing with a monster that looked like Paris Hilton, he was wanting to find a way to put a dent to the Apocalypse on this run. With Sam still waiting on the passenger's side, he saw his brother get out of the gas station as he had a ruler with a key attached to it. He had to use the bathroom really bad as he opened it up and closed the door behind him. After waiting for a few minutes, Sam had noticed Dean get out of the bathroom abruptly as he ran behind the dumpster and did his business there. By the time he got to the Impala, he was ready to go as he wanted to get to Totsuka's safe house as soon as possible.

"What's going on, Dean?" asked Sam as he heard the engine of the Impala starting.

"There's something in that bathroom," he answered.

"As long as it isn't Lucifer, those meddling angels, or even that Paris Hilton wannabe, we're good."

"At least you didn't wear that crappy white suit..."

"What?"

"Never mind... Actually, Sam, I saw something in there just licking the dirt in the bathroom just when I was about to take a piss in there. Does that scream weird to you?"

"It could be the Trickster turning the bathroom into a Mr. Clean commercial."

"Oh, yeah; you're a big help. You should go see for yourself about that thing!"

Sam was curious about Dean's notions into what he saw in the bathroom as he got out of the Impala and walked towards the gas station directly. When he saw the bathroom key on the ground, he picked it up as he unlocked the door and saw the bathroom all dirty due to the filth and grafitti on there. To his shock, he saw something hiding behind the toilet as it was something that he never seen before. It was an odd humanoid creature as it was licking the dirt and grime around the toilet itself. It was something that was weird as the creature was red with gnarled skin complete with a tongue that was as long as a lizard's. He had to tell Dean about this as he was ready to find out more about what was in that dirty gas station bathroom. When he went out of the bathroom and returned the key to the clerk inside of the store, he went back to the Impala as he got out his laptop and was ready to find out more about what was lurking in that gas station bathroom to begin with...

* * *

**Present... or perhaps the future, that is...**

I woke up in the middle of the night as I was suffering from a splitting headache. The extent of my raw powers had drained me as I was maintaining what stamina that I had for the time being. I was in my quarters in the Alecrian ship as I noticed Reiko sleeping next to me. She was smiling as she was dreaming of our future together, for we had a long way to go soon. Most recently, we went towards Atriedes at the behest of the Order's Elders as we were part of the escort that Ippei had on him. Still, I missed Dean as he was on a mission of his own for now, but I had to deal with what plans that I had for the time being. The Alecrian ship was making its way out of warp as it made it into Atreidian space as planned. By the time we landed there, the ship touched down on some land next to the ocean. By the time we arrived, we saw that it was still nighttime as I was still in my nightclothes.

"So, Sam, what do you think of Atreides so far?" asked Shigeru as he sprinted out of the ship.

"This is the first time I have been here," I answered.

"Well, this is a summit that the Order concocted up... again..."

"It could be worse."

"As for Dean and his crew, they're stuck on Zassel right now, but they'll show up soon enough. I bet that even Gramps is gonna be speaking at the assembly hall anytime soon when the sun comes up."

It was still night as I was yawning from the sleep that I had. Turning around, I saw Reiko come out of the ship as she was also in her nightclothes as well. We were about to be checking into Kelmar Castle, which is the largest castle in all the planetary system and the second largest since Ippei's home on Alecrast. By the time we went inside of the home, we were greeted by many dignitaries that came from the summit on Orianthis and our wedding. Most of the people here on Atreides were noticing that Reiko and I were still in our nightclothes as we were on the brink of being scrutinized for not dressing properly. It wasn't long until we saw a man with silver hair come out in his own set of nightclothes as he wanted to see us in person.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," he said as he shook our hands.

"It's an honor to meet you," I said.

"I take it that you're just like me in my pajamas there."

"Sammy and I are honored to meet you, Sir Tamzen," said Reiko.

"And the pleasure is mine, Lady Reiko. Don't forget, Lord Samuel is here just as much as you, so don't let yourselves get into too much trouble."

Reiko and I were going into the castle as we were ready to be in our guest room for the remainder of our stay here on Atreides. The room itself is huge as it had a bed that was very comfortable indeed. We were staying here as part of a dignitary escort from Alecrast as we were still tired from being in the ship for a while. It had been a week since I had been married to Reiko as I found her to be stunning all of a sudden. She was my wife until the rest of my days as I simply wanted to take her the moment she was ready to go to bed. The very feeling in my loins was roaring to pounce as I wanted to take her again before dawn broke through. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to pleasure my wife as I wanted to make passionate love to her right now.

In a simple twist of fate, I decided to strip all of my nightclothes as I felt the need to make love to my wife. Reiko did the same as she pulled open the covers just for the both of us to get into bed. It was at that moment that we were laying together again as we climbed into the covers. Even though we arrived, that didn't stop us from become intimate with one another as we were naked and warming up to each other's heat. I was wanting Reiko for myself as I was kissing her lips so passionately. She wasn't afraid of me this time as she wanted me to give her pleasure before the sun went up.

I was feeling my member harden up as I was simply touching Reiko all over. She was feeling at me as she felt the soft flesh between her legs ache for my member to come straight in. I was on top of her as I spread her legs and dove right in. She welcomed my member so readily as she wasn't afraid of me this time. She welcomed me as I was giving her more pleasure than she could muster. My body was all over her. She succumbed to my pleasuring touch as she felt me touching her breasts with my mouth. I was letting my tongue do the work as I heard Reiko moan with excitement. She was accepting me. She was letting me give her more pleasure than anything. I was on point as I was moving inward and outward in Reiko's body. She felt my hard member pulsating inside of her as I was giving her more passion than she can handle. By the time we reached our climax, we became tired as we wanted to go to sleep. I felt exhausted first as I felt my livelihood leaking once again into the place that it needed to go. It wasn't long until I pulled out of Reiko as she was feeling tired when she yawned.

"Oh, Sammy..." she said as she closed her eyes. "Your pillar was wonderful..."

"I knew that you were going to say that," I said as I was holding her in my arms.

"It's strange that I feel more welcoming towards you the moment we make love together."

"We're husband and wife now. There's nothing to fear..."

With that, we fell asleep in each other's arms as we slept in our bed for the remainder of the night. We were together and that was something that I had savored the most, for I had a long way to go before reaching the top of the Order command...

* * *

I woke up sharply as I heard a loud scream coming from outside. Getting out of bed, I grabbed a robe and put it on as I ran out of the room and outside where the bathhouse was standing at. When I went in there, I noticed that Reiko was scared to death as she saw a humanoid creature with red gnarled skin licking the grime out of the wash basin. My heart stopped in midbeat as I was staring at the creature that was licking everything in the wash basins. Whatever it was, I had to find out about it sooner or later.

"Sammy...," said Reiko as she was hiding behind me. "What is that thing?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it sure has an appetite for grime in this bathhouse," I said.

"What are we gonna do, then?"

"We're going back to our room. There's a bathroom in there with a bathtub that's built for two. After we take our bath and get dressed, we'll hit the library and find out more about that creature that's been haunting this bathhouse."

Reiko nodded sincerely as I carried her out of the bathhouse. When we returned to our room, we went into the bathroom as we found the bathtub to be perfectly big for us. Turning on the water, I put the plug into place as I even found a bottle of bubble bath to put in. With a cap full of the stuff into the water, I watched it fill with suds until the water reached the top. With the water turned off, we got into the tub as we were sitting together. The warmth of the hot water made us feel calm as we were in there just soaking before breakfast started. Sooner or later, we had to be vigilant about what we saw in the bathhouse, for there was a trace that my past life had seen something like that before...

* * *

Ippei was in his room as he was busy from a meeting with the dignitaries from the Order. He was itching to use the bathhouse, but from what was heard by Sir Tamzen, no one has used it or cleaned it for years due to what was lurking around in there. He had a feeling that the creature in the bathhouse came from the Elder Days as he was aware that it could be stopped by the presence of a cleanliness in mind. By the time Sir Tamzen came into the room, he was exhausted the same way as he was as he wanted to sit down in one of the chairs.

"So, I heard a scream from the bathhouse, I take it," said Sir Tamzen.

"According to some of the servants in this castle, the creature that's been haunting the bathhouse is very familiar from the time of the Elder Days," said Ippei.

"It's a nuisance that refused to go away for so long that no one here has ever faced the creature and lived to tell the tale."

"It turns out that your creature is a filth licker after all."

"Yes, I know, but the damn thing's been squatting here since God knows when or what. Still, there's also that factor of that young man who married Lady Reiko."

"Yes, but Sam's still not out of the woods yet. According to what I heard, both he and Reiko have a much bigger destiny in their hands so far. Even the demons and possible radicals are poised to take them out if they're not careful."

"I take it that your angelic enforcer's been hard at work trying his hardest to protect that man and his wife. Still, there's the factor of that maniacal she-devil, Abaddon, who's been vying for the top spot against her limey nemesis, Crowley. Oh, sooner or later, they'll get their due just like any other demon who would harm the new Mr. and Mrs. Winchester."

Ippei had a feeling that there would be trouble brewing as he had to remain vigilant in his fight to protect me and Reiko from possible harm. Even Sir Tamzen was concerned as he wanted to protect us from the possible threat of the Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon as well. It was a difficult task to fulfill, but protecting both me and Reiko was the top priority of the Order of Letters, who were aware of the possible wrath that was waiting in the wings. It was only a matter of time before that ever happened, but everyone had to make sure that no harm would come to both me and Reiko, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

**Two thousand years in the past..., again!**

Sam was looking into his laptop as he was searching for possible clues into what he saw in the gas station bathroom earlier. Even though he and Dean were checked into a motel room, the wi-fi connection was feasible for his laptop to get the Internet without any difficulty at all. By the time he was searching for possible clues into selected bathroom spirits, he got a call from his cellphone as he picked it up. When he answered it, he got a call from Bobby of all people, who was still confined to a wheelchair after a demon attack. Whatever information he had, he was willing to call Sam about it sooner or later.

"Hey," he said as he answered his cellphone. "What do you got so far?"

"I just got word from that idjit, Totsuka, about what's been hanging around the gas station crapper," said Bobby over the phone. "The strange humanoid creature with the red skin and tongue in there is called an _akaname_, or red filth licker. It's another Japanese spirit that comes and goes."

"It's like the poverty god in Vegas, the _kappa _in Louisiana, and the _buruburu_ in Rock Ridge, Colorado, isn't it?"

"Damn straight, but the _akaname_ has a thing for dirty bathrooms that could even put Oscar the Grouch to shame."

"I'll tell Dean about that the moment we hit the road to Totsuka's safe house."

With that, Sam hung up the phone as he was still looking into further references of the creature that was haunting the bathroom in the gas station. It was an _akaname_ that had a thing for dirty bathrooms, but it had to be dealt with like any Japanese folklore creature. By the time Dean came in with some dinner from a fast food joint, he was seeing Sam hard at work looking into the possible creature that was haunting the bathroom in the gas station last night. He cringed at the notion of the humanoid creature that was licking the bathroom in there as he wanted to deal with it as plainly as possible.

"You still looking up Oscar the Grouch's Japanese cousin twice removed?" he asked as he saw Sam at his laptop. "Still, we have to deal with this Apocalypse mess that got started the moment Lucifer got out of his lockbox..."

"Don't start with that crap, Dean" said Sam as he had all that guilt that he carried. "I was the one who started the Apocalypse when I killed Lilith back there."

"Wrong, little brother; we _both_ did. I broke the first seal and you broke the last. Even though we started this mess, we're sure gonna clean it up, are we good?"

"Yeah...,"

"Anyway, did Bobby call?"

"Yes, and the he said the creature that was hanging around in the gas station bathroom is called an _akaname_, or red filth licker. According to Japanese myth and folklore, this creature appears at night by entering dirty bathrooms and licking the filth in them."

"I guess that we're gonna have to pack some cleaning supplies with us the moment we use the crapper that's dirty." Sam was about to laugh until Dean stops him. "Stop. That's not funny and that _akaname_ might be like that _buruburu_ last year, too."

"At least Bobby's got the information about something like that."

"Well, your gal-pal, Mito, gave him all those old Japanese books to him so he could brush up on the lore that he's got so far."

Dean made his point clear as he dug into the bag of food and got out his cheeseburger and fries. He was hungry as he was trying not to think about the _akaname_ in the gas station bathroom last night. The sight of the humanoid creature made him cringe as he wanted to blot it out of his mind so far. As for Sam, however, he was still curious into how to deal with the creature that had an appetite for toilet filth and came out at night. He had to do something about it as he was planning to do a cleanup at the gas station bathroom near the motel...

* * *

**The Present... or the future once again...**

I was up and dressed in my usual kimono as I was in the courtyard thinking about what my wife saw this morning. The creature itself was something that couldn't be ignored as I was ready to go to the library and do some research about it. The bathhouse phantom that was spotted earlier was something that must have appeared in the past, but I decided to leave the courtyard and go towards the library to read more on it. When I got there, I was searching for possible reading material about the strange creature that lurked in the bathhouse, but there was nothing about it so far..., until I found something that piqued my interest. It was a book with Atreidian text as it was large with a blue cover. When I opened it up, it was something that detailed the time of the Elder Days on the spot.

The book itself was written by the head of Kelmar Castle, Sir Tamzen, as he detailed all of the adventures that happened in the time of the Elder Days. It would take days just to get through this book until I saw something in there that piqued my curiosity. There was a picture of my past life and Dean's as they were standing behind a black car of the past known as an Impala. According to the details of this book, our past selves had been fighting what they were forced to start, which was the Apocalypse, as they were dealing with something that was similar to the one that lurked in the bathhouse. It was none other than an _akaname_, or red filth licker that was lurking in there as it was once recorded in the time of the Elder Days. There were details about it as I wanted to know more about it sooner or later in order to get it out of the bathhouse in time. It wasn't long until I spotted Sir Tamzen in the library as he was here to get away from the bustle of the dignitaries that have been gossiping all over the place.

"I take it that you found my huge log of the Elder Days," he said.

"You've been busy into telling tall tales about my past life so far," I said.

"That tall tale's one of the few silly ones that deal with something that was similar to the creature that's been crawling around the bathhouse for days now."

"What made you want to catalogue this tale from the Elder Days?"

"It's..., well...-"

"Sir Tamzen is a prophet of the Lord," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "His details about the time of the Elder Days are recorded and stored in this book and it is forbidden to contradict him."

"Must you be so rude? I may be an Elder of the Order and the keeper of this castle, but a prophet?"

"That's what he called you," I said. "As for this bathhouse phantom that's been lurking around here, there's a way to keep it from remaining in there by cleaning it up."

"There's a problem, though... Every time I get one of the servants to do so, they're scared to go in there because of that nuisance that's been gorging on the filth and dirt in there."

"Then I'm going in there to clean it myself if I have to. I may be known as the proverbial doormat of a servant, but I'm not gonna let that _akaname_ lurk around the bathhouse forever."

"It's ironic, but this isn't the first time that the creature had been repelled before," said Castiel. "Your past life also repelled it as well. Let us handle this, Sam. This isn't your forte anymore."

"Let me remind you that I have a stake in this. There's an _akaname_ in that bathhouse and I'm gonna clean it right away."

"I can't let you do that, Sam. If you did that, you could be attracting the presence of demons in such a wake, so let me take care of that _akaname_ in the bathhouse."

I was barred from doing my duty as a member of the Order as I saw Castiel bring out some cleaning supplies to get the _akaname_ out of the bathhouse. I wanted to help him out, but I had to stay out of this for the time being due to what trouble could enter without warning. He was concerned for my safety after hearing about the upcoming Demon War as he didn't want me to go up against the _akaname_ right now...

* * *

**Two thousand years ago in the past... still going...!**

Sam was back from the store as he picked up some cleaning supplies in order to tackle the humanoid creature that was haunting the bathroom at the gas station. He was aware of the _akaname_ directly as he had to get it out of there right away. He had the guts to do this as he was also prepared to fight the destiny that the angels and demons were betting on to become Lucifer's vessel to fight Michael the archangel. He hated being targeted by those that were ready to bring out the biggest pissing contest on Earth as he even wanted to lay down his life to stop the Apocalypse from consuming everything in its path. With the supplies that consisted of sponges, Mr. Clean, and some mildew killer, he was ready to go as he even had a gas mask with him. Just as he was about to go out of the motel room, he saw Dean getting into his laptop as he was looking at porn again.

"Dude, you're not helping by watching Busty Asian Beauties online," he said.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to clean the bathroom at the gas station to get rid of the _akaname_ that's been haunting it."

"You should've gotten some salt first... or perhaps _sake_ to flush the damn thing out of there."

"It's not like the ghosts or demons that are crawling all over the place, Dean. The only way to prevent an _akaname _from haunting a dirty bathroom is to clean it up."

"Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Clean."

Sam left the motel as he walked towards the gas station. He was ready to clean up the bathroom that was haunted as he put down his supplies and walked inside to get the bathroom key. When he got it, he was good to go as he gathered up his cleaning supplies and gas mask and opened up the bathroom to get it cleaned before the _akaname_ came back. He had to get it done, for he was risking his life to repel that hideous humanoid creature from ever going back towards that bathroom ever again. He was cleaning up in there as he was getting all of the grafitti and filth out of the bathroom while he used his gas mask to protect himself from the fumes of the mildew killer. He was hard at work in there as he was busy cleaning up everything including the toilet.

It took him two hours just to get it done as the bathroom was clean and not have any grime or filth in it. Sam was satisfied that he got it done as he picked up the cleaning supplies, removed his gas mask, and left the bathroom with the key in his hands. By the time he got out of there, he was going into the store to return the bathroom key as he went out right away. When it was nighttime, he noticed the _akaname_ coming towards the gas station bathroom to see that if it was still dirty. By the time it opened up the door to it, the _akaname_ noticed that the bathroom itself was clean as it was starting to get angry with whoever cleaned it up. When it rushed out of there, it stopped as it heard the sound of a motorcycle coming to the gas station. It was Totsuka that appeared as he removed his helmet and saw the _akaname_ disappear when it decided to tag something else dirty in the long run.

"You sure know how to clean up that bathroom in there," he said.

"That _akaname_ did a number in there before I cleaned up in there," said Sam.

"Which one did it do: number one or number two?"

"Very funny."

"I got a call from Old Man Singer. He forgot to tell you that the saliva of the _akaname_ is poisonous, so I suggest that you watch it next time."

"Is it fatal?"

"He didn't say, but with you having that demon blood in you even after you jonesed on it last year, you're safe when it came to getting that dirty restroom picked up."

"I bet that the gas station attendant's gonna love that the moment he spots the bathroom being clean instead of having it dirty."

"Well, the _akaname_ has a habit of eating anything that's considered gross in dirty bathrooms, but it really doesn't like clean ones."

Sam agreed with Totsuka on that one as they both left the gas station and onward to the motel. The work of preventing the _akaname_ from haunting another dirty bathroom had been easy for now, but the Apocalypse was still ongoing. The battle against it was something that no one should ignore, for it was a bad omen that would later cease the moment it was over...

Dean was in the motel room as he was still bored out of his gourd. It had been two hours since Sam took off as he was starting to worry about his little brother. When he heard the motel room door open up, he saw Sam enter along with Totsuka as they had their fill of the toilet humor that went on for a while. With the _akaname_ gone, there was still the matter of the Apocalypse looming as everyone in the fight had to keep their a-game up in order to outsmart the ones that were waiting for the biggest fight between Michael and Lucifer.

"So, are you in housekeeping now, Sammy?" asked Dean.

"No, but I just got done cleaning up the bathroom at the gas station," he answered.

"So, did you fend off that creature in there?"

"I cleaned up that bathroom for two hours straight, but at least that the _akaname_ won't be wondering around here anymore."

"I guess that after that, we'll hit the road again as usual."

"I hate to break it to you guys, but your angel friend has been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days," said Totsuka.

"What does _he_ want?"

"He's been trying to avoid the Apocalypse as much as possible, but he's expecting you guys to be ready to face some problems along the way."

"You mean like saying yes to Michael and Lucifer?" asked Sam. "No, not now; but if I did say yes to someone like that, I'll hurl myself back in his cage and stop the Apocalypse in a nutshell."

Still Sam and Dean had their problems with the Apocalypse as usual when they were ready to hit the road again with Totsuka on his motorcycle. Yes, it was a battle that had problems, but the battle against the _akaname_ was something really different this time around...

* * *

**The Present..., or perhaps the future... and it's still going!**

I walked out of the library as I didn't want to let that _akaname_ get its way. Even though Castiel barred me from cleaning up the bathhouse, he had to get help from me whether he liked it or not. When I returned to my room, I got on my servant garb as I was running out the door to go straight to the bathhouse. I had to prevent the _akaname _from haunting it as I was ready to pounce. It was on a slim chance that I found the storeroom full of cleaning supplies as I was ready to get to work. I had to get that _akaname_ out of the bathhouse right away, for it had been a nuisance the moment it had been feasting on the filth and grime that was growing in there. I was ready to get to work soon enough as I entered inside and was ready to clean up in there. With all the cleaning supplies at my disposal, I was ready to tackle the bathhouse before the _akaname_ came back.

I was busy cleaning the place as I had to get it ready so it wouldn't invite trouble from the _akaname_ again. The place itself hadn't been used for years as it accumulated a lot of dirt and grime that attracted the attention of the _akaname_ itself. I was hard at work as I was cleaning the place non-stop. The job of cleaning the bathhouse was going to take me a few hours as I had to get everything in order so it would clean the moment one steps in there. The workload in the bathhouse took three hours to pick up as I had the place cleaned and ready to go. I was tired from all that work as I went outside and sat down on the porch of it. With the presence of the _akaname_ nowhere in sight, I noticed Castiel coming here with some cleaning supplies of his own as he noticed the bathhouse all cleaned up without any problems.

"I thought I told you not to clean it," he said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let that _akaname_ hang around here any longer," I said.

"Sam, you _may_ have averted the attention of the _akaname_ in the bathhouse, but there is still the lingering threat of the Demon War brewing."

"Look, I know that you wanted to clean up the bathhouse, but I couldn't let that thing hang around there for much longer."

"By the way, Ippei's been looking for you, so I suggest that you get cleaned up and changed for tonight's party."

"Okay, if you insist..."

I left the bathhouse as I was on my way back to my room. I was tired from the work as I was on my way to get cleaned up. With my clothes stripped, I put them in the hamper as I turned on the water in the tub. The bathtub itself was like the one on Gehenna as I was getting in it directly. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko enter in the bathroom as she stripped off her own clothes after cooking in the kitchens for tonight's social gathering. She got into the bathtub with me as she laid beside me. Even with the bathtub filled with a cap full of bubble bath, we were in there as the hot water was turned off after being filled to the top. We both had our hair washed and rinsed as we even cleansed ourselves in the bath after all that trouble. After doing that, I laid on my back in the tub as saw Reiko on top of me. I felt her body next to mine as I saw her breasts all soapy from the bubble bath. She was happy with me as she even wanted me to make love to her the moment we got out of there all clean.

I was holding her against my chest as she heard the sound of my heartbeat. She didn't budge as I didn't want her to right now. I was stroking her light blue hair as she was feeling content in my arms. I loved her dearly. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I would even want her to help start a family and have my children, for we had to plan our future before anything bad happened on the long run ahead. I finally had Reiko with me, for I was ready to climb to the top in order to stay in the Order of Letters for the rest of my life. She was with me as we were about to get out of the bath real soon, for we had to attend tonight's party after that.

"My Sammy...," I heard her say as she was in my arms.

"I know...," I said as I stroked her hair.

"Did... you...-"

"Yeah, I cleaned up the bathhouse so the monster in there won't be coming to it again."

"That creature was horrid looking, isn't it?"

"That horrid creature was called an _akaname_, or filth licker, that invades dirty bathrooms and licks the dirt and grime out of there. The only way to repel one is to keep any form of bathroom or bathhouse clean."

"Is the monster dangerous?"

"It can be dangerous when it wants to be, but it can also scurry away like a mouse. This isn't the first time that an _akaname_ was seen, but the entry of it from the Elder Days paints a picture of it in which it haunted a bathroom at a gas station."

"Did it leave after that?"

"According to the log entry in Sir Tamzen's large book in the library, my past life cleaned up the gas station bathroom in which the _akaname_ was never seen again."

"I see..."

I held onto Reiko as she was soft from the bubble bath in the tub. Even I was soapy as I even had a feeling that I would end up making love to my wife before we were called to the social gathering for tonight. After we rinsed ourselves off from the soap in the bath, we drained the water from the tub as we remained in there for a little longer. I was the one on the receiving end as I felt Reiko kissing me with her soft lips. The feel of her wet breasts enticed me as I wanted to take her right now. Her body had given me such sensual desire as I wanted to bring her to pleasure before we did anything else.

I felt my hand being guided by Reiko's as she gently led it towards the soft flesh between her legs. She was wanting me as I was feeling at what she had down below. My member wanted to go in as I was being engulfed by the pleasure that built up inside of me. I was welcoming the woman on top as she guided my hardened member into where it needed to go. My body was wanting her even more as I saw her bouncing breasts in front of me. The sight of her drove me wild with such desire as I watched her move up and down around my member. I was feeling her all over as I felt my heart pounding with such a primal ecstasy against my chest. I demanded more of her as I was even hearing her moan with such passion. By the time we reached the peak of our climax, we were tired as our interlude ended with my livelihood leaking out of my member. I was fully sated with the sight of my wife as we uncoupled from our little coitus and got out of the bathtub and dried off. I smiled heartily as I enjoyed that notion of the possible "woman on top" method.

"We should do that another time," I said.

"Sammy..., is it possible that we can start a family?" asked Reiko as she was sitting next to me.

"As soon as we have a place of our own, we'll start a family just to keep in tradition of what we can do in the future."

"If we ever do that, will there be a possible future in mind?"

"Yes, but we can't count our families out yet. Dean's still on a mission back on Zassel while your grandfather's here on business. It will be a while before we find ourselves a home on Alecrast. Then, Dean and everyone will visit us and bring possible things that are worthy for cataloguing in the Order of Letters."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hey! Gramps has been waiting for you two lovebirds!" cried a familiar voice from behind the door.

"Hold on, Shigeru!" I cried as I was up on my feet. "Reiko and I will be out in a few minutes!"

I was ready to leave the bathroom as Reiko was right behind me. When I heard the sound of Shigeru's footsteps leaving, I came out of there as I was ready to get dressed in my clothes for the evening. I saw the Atreidian clothing in the closet as I was ready to get dressed right away. With Reiko following suit, she saw a beautiful dark blue Atreidian dress as it was more stunning than she could ever imagined. By the time we both got dressed, we were brushing our hair as we were finally ready to come out of the room in order to attend the party. We were the guests of honor as we were even escorted by Shigeru, who was dressed up in Atreidian clothing as well.

By the time we were being escorted by Shigeru into the ballroom, we saw Ippei all dressed up in the same clothing as us when he was welcoming us to the party of dignitaries. Even Castiel was fully dressed in Atreidian clothing as he was also on hand in watching over me and Reiko just like everyone else in the Order. It was both a social gathering and a mode of protection for me and my wife as we were watched over from all forms of harm. We may not have agreed on the protection altogether, but we had to honor the wishes of the Order directly.

"It's about time that you showed up so readily," said Ippei.

"We got a little sidetracked," I said.

"Sidetracked? According to Castiel, you prevented a filth licker from further haunting the bathhouse here, didn't you?"

"Yes..., but I also had a feeling that my past life had once faced something like that before."

"Actually, it was during the time of the Apocalypse that the _akaname _appeared out of nowhere," said Castiel. "Also, you shouldn't attract too much attention that could stir up the possible presence of demons in our midst."

"I know now, but if I hadn't cleaned up that bathhouse, that monster would still be there to haunt it."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she grabbed my hand so readily. "Let's dance. It'll do us good if we did..."

"Reiko..."

And so, we danced in the ballroom as we were having the time of our lives. The matter of the filth licker was behind us for the time being as we were in the company of the Order's dignitaries. Still, there was the fact that the upcoming Demon War was still a hot-button topic as the battle between Crowley and Abaddon was about to heat up for all the wrong reasons, that is. We were safe for the time being, but for how long? Reiko and I were the targets of something big as there would be those who would kill us both ways without knowing. Still, I wanted to tell Dean about the _akaname_ that was haunting the bathhouse in Kelmar Castle, but it would be a while before he returned from his mission so readily. Sooner or later, I would be an Elder to guide him on such missions that involved monsters from the time of the Elder Days, but I had a long way to go soon enough.

"Don't worry, Brother...," I said to myself. "I'll be waiting for you on Alecrast..."

**To be continued...**


	15. Returning Home

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 15: Returning Home**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been a week since attending a conference on Atreides as we were going home back to Alecrast as planned. Still, I didn't want to overstay my welcome at Ippei's home as I had a feeling that there was a home that appeared in a dream. On the way home, I had visions of that home as it was as big as Ippei's castle itself, but it was similar to the Order of Letters' bunker from the time of the Elder Days. I wanted to find it as I had to know about it before anything else happens. By the time we returned to Alecrast, I got out of the ship as I had Reiko following me. We were exhausted from our travels as we were ready to start our journey to the place that I dreamt of. Still, I wanted to find it more than anything as I became obsessed with seeing more of that vast castle that even rivaled those of Ippei's and Sir Tamzen's.

"So, you're about to find your own home so far?" asked Ippei as he was spotting us at the gate.

"I can't stop thinking about it, but I can't just get it out of my mind right now," I said.

"I know what that castle is now. It's Winchester Castle and it's the biggest one on Alecrast that's the same as mine. It's the same place where you and Dean were born, but you're gonna have to tread carefully if you're gonna get to it right away."

"Still..., the castle is gonna have to go to Dean because he's the oldest."

"Sam, your brother's in the Hunter Corps and most soldiers are not allowed to have titles or property, so he told me that you should get it."

"But it's forbidden to do so because I'm second born."

"No..., before your brother left for Zassel on a mission, he told me to tell you that you need to inherit Winchester Castle. It's a treasure trove of old relics from the Elder Days in which could turn the tide in this upcoming Demon War. You're a scholar of knowledge, Sam, and your brother would be proud of you if you inherited Winchester Castle." Ippei fishes out a small box in his hand as he gives it to me. "In this case is a key to the castle. Don't lose it and don't let it fall in the hands of anyone who would abuse the materials of Winchester Castle."

I kept the key in my hands as I put it in my trenchcoat pocket. I was ready to go straight home as I was ready to gather Reiko and be on my way. It was going to be a long journey as I went towards my room to pack some things for the journey. With enough clothes and toiletries to keep me on my toes for the trip to Winchester Castle. After I was packed, I was ready to go as I saw Reiko all packed up as well. We were on our way out of Ippei's home as we were at the castle gates. Although, I called it home for my days of training, I had to be on my way as I was ready to start a new journey ahead. When I looked at Reiko, she was sad to leave the very home that she knew all of her life, but she had to be with me in order to go to Winchester Castle...

* * *

Dean was fresh out of the shower as he was clean and dressed while in his quarters. The ship that he was in had been on course to Alecrast as it had to report in. He was on his way to the mess hall as he was ready to get some breakfast just like the rest of the crew. With the breakfast that consisted of sausage links, eggs, and toast, Dean dug in as he got some on his plate along with a glass of orange juice. When he joined in with the crew of the ship, he saw Colchuvar and Kevin get their fill of breakfast as they were waiting to get there to Alecrast soon enough.

"I guess that you're the last one to get your breakfast," said Colchuvar.

"It's been rough so far, but we'll make it," said Dean.

"I bet that we'll be meeting with Sam and Reiko when we get to Alecrast," said Kevin.

"There's also the homestead that puts every castle in the galaxy to shame."

"Is it Winchester Castle?" asked Colchuvar.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna let Sam take it."

"But you're the first born, not the second born," said Kevin.

"It doesn't matter. What really matters is that Sam becomes an Elder so he would be at the top guiding us with some of the knowledge that he got into and that includes those from the time of the Elder Days. He may be second born, but he's destined to have a greater purpose in this planetary system and it could also turn the tide when he is giving guidance to us soldiers. It's not gonna be easy, but he's gonna have to wing it until we get back to Alecrast soon enough. Just because I'm first born, doesn't mean that I have first dibs on something that piques my interest. Besides, I'm a soldier of the Hunter Corps and the only home here is on this ship. Besides, this jalopy's a hell of a lot better than that fort on Gehenna."

"Don't forget, Dean, there's that wicked stepmother of yours," said Colchuvar. "It's been ages since Cynthia came and went on her train, but she had to avert suspicion from her family after Clovis lost his head."

"I heard all about it when she tried to protect me and Sam after hearing about Dad being killed. Still, we were forced to go to Gehenna with that sourpuss, Sylvanus, but we managed to maintain our sanity while being in that frozen wasteland for years now."

"Don't forget, you have plenty of Half-Elf siblings to see."

"Yeah, but I only met them once. As for Sam, he's gonna be the head honcho of that castle of ours, but that doesn't mean that he can be alone forever. As long as there are Winchesters with blood like that, there's always hope and that's a fact."

Dean made his point clear as he was most likely to be seeing me once again. Even though he didn't want to inherit Winchester Castle, he had his own duties as a soldier that kicked ass and took names first. He was a soldier after all. He had his own duties at hand. Still, he had to watch out for me and offer his support as there would be a time that would shape the entire planetary system in its wake, for the future was standing on pins and needles as we speak...

* * *

Reiko and I were at the train station as we were on our way into the next region in the west on Alecrast. The location to Winchester Castle was also there as we were waiting for the train to arrive. By the time it got there, we showed our tickets as we got on board. We were showed into our compartment as we rode first class instead of coach. It was a breeze as we didn't have any problems at all. Still, we had to contend with all the trouble from all sides as we had to watch our backs as well. Just as we were about to sit for the ride, we heard the door to the compartment open up as we saw an Elf with maroon arrive in here as she was the conductor of the train. I assumed that she was from the MacVicker Clan as she even had an Aquarian star medallion around her neck along with an anti-possession sigil that was etched on the other side.

"So, you two enjoying the ride?" she asked us.

"Yes, thank you," said Reiko.

"Oh, my God...," the conductor noticed me as I was there in the flesh. "Sam..., you've grown up... and you're tall like your father."

"Cynthia MacVicker...," I said as I knew her name already. "I bet that you've been out of your homestead without attracting any attention from your relatives."

"I see that you married Reiko Mitani after that stubborn nephew of mine tried to whisk her off of her feet on the day before your wedding."

"Yes, but according to Ippei, you were barred from marrying the selected human that the Rakuen Priesthood selected for you."

"I was barred, but I escaped at the last minute when the Priesthood came in and nabbed Clovis for meddling with the affairs of the arrangement, so they had him decapitated in the middle of the square in the castle. Still, I also got a little fed up with that awful feud between my family and the Mitani Clan as the looming evil around us is growing by the minute. It's also a godsend that you were chosen to marry Reiko in the end because of what the both of you possess. By the way, Sam..., the man that was selected for me was none other than your father, John Winchester. It was then that he lost his wife years ago and the Rakuen Priesthood didn't want him to go single, either. So, we met at the last minute and married in secret so we wouldn't arouse suspicion from that meddling clan of mine."

"Were there any children that you had with Father?" asked Reiko.

"John and I had four children in secret so we wouldn't draw any suspicion from that clan of mine, all sons, but our fifth one was born after he was killed years ago."

"I see...," I said. "It's been ironic, but I bet that you wanted Dean and me to stay with you, didn't you?"

"I tried hard to get you here to be with me at John's orders, but that arrogant bastard from Gehenna didn't allow it when he took you and your brother away with him just to be punching bags in his petty fort in that frozen wasteland. He even told me to forget about you and move on, but I was trying hard to stop him from taking you and Dean away. Still, all that drama king ever did was to throw Mary's death in front of my face and told me not to end up like her after that."

"But you didn't. If Dean knew about you on the spot, he would be welcome to protect you. You're not alone on this, Cynthia, but there's gonna be a Demon War coming. We need all the support that we can get right now."

"I've known you and your brother the moment I was here to watch over you from time to time. I bet that Dean's still on a mission abroad in space instead of kissing Sylvanus' ass."

"I hate to tell you this, but Sylvanus is dead."

"I had a feeling that God would nip him in the end for causing such misery with the two of you."

"He was murdered by his oldest daughter, Sylvana. She's very dangerous indeed when she has her brother on her side. Still, I don't want to think about it right now, but all I'd like to do is to enjoy the train ride. I'll be there to pay my respects to Dad and our Mom, so I'll go there and say a prayer to them. The Order will always have the upper hand in looking for evil and stamping it out, for the Demon War is something that could never be taken lightly in the end."

I was right about that as I saw the Elven woman who was my stepmother clutching at the medallion around her neck. I saw both sadness and courage in her eyes as she was someone that had the guts to once stand up to the late Sylvanus. She was also someone that operated the trains as she had a business here on Alecrast. During the train ride to the west, I got up from the compartment as I was going straight to the bathroom to do my business. After relieving myself, I flushed the toilet as I washed my hands in the sink. By the time I got out of the bathroom, I noticed a Half-Elf sitting in one of the compartments as he was writing in a leather journal. He looked like a mixture of mine and Dean's father with Cynthia's facial features as he was into hunting things while taking the train all over Alecrast, for he was someone that was related to me by blood alone. He had Dad and Dean's hair and eyes as he was more like us in Elven form, but he had Winchester blood flowing in his veins, regardless of the matter at hand.

"I take it that you're here without _Senpai_, aren't you?" said the Half-Elf as he was staring at me.

"Sorry, but Dean's on a mission right now," I said.

"I know all about you, Sam. I bet that Sylvanus demanded you to forget all about us the moment our father was killed."

"And who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Hugh Winchester. I'm a chip off the old block when it came to hunting things and saving lives. As for _you_, you're about to climb up the chain of command here as an Elder for the Order of Letters just like all of us."

"It's ironic that I've seen you here on the train, but you could come and live at Winchester Castle with me and Reiko if you want."

"Sorry, but I'll pass on this one because the train is all I know with Mom and my brothers. Besides, we have it because of the tracks that it goes on. It's like that black chariot in the Elder Days as it went around the backroads searching for possible evil that is lurking in the shadows. It's our job, but at least we get paid in tickets and boarding passes."

I left back for the compartment as I was on my way back to see Reiko, who was sleeping in there. Sitting next to her, I comforted her as she was smiling in her sleep. It would be a while before we stopped towards our destination as I was feeling at the pocket of my trenchcoat. The key in the box was still in there as I made sure that it staying put until we got there. I stared out the window as I saw various forms of farmland there as it was a land where many things were sold all over the galaxy. I was seeing many things on Alecrast as if I was reliving some of the old memories that were long forgotten. I was happy to be back here instead of that frozen wasteland, Gehenna, as I was happy to be living here on this beautiful planet once again. It was a great start, but I had to move forward in life while giving guidance as both an Elder and a member of the Order as well...

* * *

By the time the train reached the western area of the region, it stopped at a train station as it was at its destination at last. When I was up, I had Reiko with me as we had our things and got off the train in time. The place where the station was at had a rustic splendor as it was something that's been there for ages. When the train left, we saw Cynthia, Hugh, and some of the other passengers on the train wave goodbye as it took off to places unknown. I would see them again, but not right now as I was about to find Winchester Castle as planned.

"It's sad to see Mother go just now," said Reiko.

"I know, but she has passengers to take on her train while some of my half-siblings take part into hunting like my father and brother," I said.

"Will Brother ever come here to see us?"

"Dean's a soldier. He's no stranger in the Hunter Corps, but I'm sure that he'll meet our wicked stepmother and half-siblings on their train." I was starting to get a little hungry as I felt my stomach growl. "I guess that the train ride worked up an appetite."

"Sammy..." I see my wife dig into her pouch as she dug out some cake that was baked as she gave me some. "Big brother made it for you."

I tasted the cake as it was a chocolate one. It was something that Shigeru made as it was simply a reminder of what he did best besides hunting. He was just like Reiko as he also learned how to cook and bake, for I would see him again the moment he pops up from time to time. Still, Reiko and I had to go directly to Winchester Castle as planned as we found a trail that was in a forest up ahead. When we followed it, I was still pocketing the key that Ippei gave me as I wanted to unlock the castle really badly. By the time we made it further into the trail, we saw a clearing as it was a meadow that had a stream and waterfall next to some grass. There was a village there as we saw several people come out of their Japanese houses and did their chores on such a summer day like this. They had never seen me come here before in such a long time as they were expecting a Winchester to unlock the castle that was never housed in for a long time now.

When Reiko and I reached our end, we saw Winchester Castle standing in front of us as it was the largest one in all the galaxy. It was a cross between Ippei's home and the bunker from the Elder Days. I was facing the moment of truth as I fished out the small box from my pocket. Opening it up, I found the key to the castle as I was walking towards the gate to open it. When I did so, I found the inside full of things that had grown out of control in there. It was all covered in other plants that had thorns as I had a job to do in there. There were many berries that grew all over the walls as I noticed them to be a mixture of blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, boysenberries, lingonberries, loganberries, seaberries, cloudberries marionberries, youngberries, dewberries, huckleberries, silvanberries, goji berries, acai berries, and olallieberries. There were no sign of cranberries anywhere due to the fact that they're a wetland fruit, but I didn't mind it as I was stuck with a castle filled with tangled fruit and thorny vines all over the walls inside. I was about to be put to work soon as I had to clean up the gardens that were out of control here. Even though some of the berry plants are a known nuisance, Reiko found them to be quite delightful as she was ready to make some jams and syrup for bread and pancakes. I was in a berrie'd situation as I had not only inherited Winchester Castle, but the stuff that went with it.

"Sammy, there's some strawberries that are in about to be ripe," said Reiko as she saw them all grown on display. "I could make you some jam with those."

"As soon as most of them are ripe, we'll pick them off so we can have some for the winter," I said.

"It's been ages since you came here, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..., but it's as if I was reliving the past all over again..."

"What did you do?"

"After our father died, Dean and I were forced to go to Gehenna, but before doing so, I was planting things all over the castle. That's why there are so many berry plants in here. During my days as a servant, I always had a green thumb when it came to planting things in the greenhouses at the fort on Gehenna in which no one could ever go hungry in such a frozen wasteland like that."

"Come on, Sammy; I want to see some more of the castle."

"Reiko...!"

I followed my wife as I was going inside of the inner house of the castle. With the doors open due to the key in my hand, I was in there as I noticed that it was a vast Japanese castle like Ippei's home. It was also something that resembled a bunker as there were many relics from the Elder Days plastered on the wall on display. It was as if I was remembering some of the memories that I had before going to Gehenna. It was also something that was with me as I saw a child's drawing on the wall. I must have been creative with something like that as I now remembered that I did that when the drawing was that of Dean and me as children. I smiled at the notion as I was ready to explore some more in the castle's inner house. Going upstairs, I was in the halls where the guest rooms were put at as I was checking out the rest of my surroundings here in this castle. In one of the rooms, I found a nursery as it had the trimmings for raising children here. There was a crib with a changing table, rocking chair, and a dresser that was made for storing baby clothes. I was feeling right at home here as I wanted to tell Dean all about this as much as I can. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming as I turned around and saw Reiko come in here as she was astonished to see the nursery all untouched for a long time.

"This nursery...," she said. "Is this where we can start a family?"

"It's the place where Dean and I were kept at as babies," I said.

"Sammy..., will there be a time when we'll have one here?"

"As soon as we're all settled here and having the castle cleaned up, we'll make it a home for the rest of our lives here."

I was right about that one as I was holding Reiko's soft hand in mine. We were staring at the nursery as we were starting to plan our future straight ahead of our time. We were home. We were settling here at the castle as we were also about to get it cleaned up before anything else happened...

* * *

The Order of Letters ship touched down at the train station as it was back on Alecrast again. With Dean coming out of it first, he was back to be on Alecrian soil as he was itching to see me and Reiko once again. After getting word from Ippei that I would be here in this area, he was ready to find me as he was stretching his legs. He was tired as he wanted to just find the castle and see me once again. It had been four days since the ship came towards Alecrian space as Dean was finding himself on hallowed ground. He was home, but he was a soldier after all, but he wanted to see me more than anything as he heard many villagers and travellers talking about the new master of Winchester Castle taking up residence. It wasn't long until he noticed one of our half-siblings staying there as he was there just to look out for possible trouble from within.

"Dean?" he said as his Half-Elven ears perked up. "It's been ages since you popped up here."

"Henry-John Winchester in the flesh," he said as he smiled.

"Mama was here earlier, but she always managed the train."

"Has Sam been here?"

"He's here, but he's been cleaning house in that castle there. You should have seen our sister-in-law come here with some blackberry cobbler. It's better than pie or cake any day."

"Hey, don't diss the pie."

Dean was on his way to the castle as he took the trail towards it. The forest and the clearing at the end of it hadn't changed as he was staying on the path. By the time he got to the village, he was seeing work at the castle as he saw me hard at work cleaning it up. I was getting things done as I was busy taking care of the castle. He had never seen me do household chores for a long time as he watched me finish up before it was time for lunch. Still, I was content, but I was about to get an earful from Dean, who entered into the gate, as he saw the numerous sets of berries that were grown and ripe for the picking. He was starting to get hungry as he saw one of the strawberry plants that had ripe ones on it. When he picked one, he tasted it as he found it to be the sweetest one so far. It wasn't long until he saw Reiko coming towards the berry plants as she was checking to see which ones were ripe or not.

"I take it that Sam made a mess before we went to Gehenna," said Dean.

"The berries here are sweet," said Reiko as she picked an olallieberry from one of the vines.

"As usual, Sam's been hard at work cleaning the house."

"He didn't want it to get dusty, that's why he's been cleaning the castle up."

"By the way, I saw one of those half-siblings of mine at the station. He said that he loved the cobbler that you made him."

"Henry-John mainly stays at the station because-"

_THUD!_

Dean heard the sound of someone falling over as he ran inside of the main house. With Reiko following him, he went upstairs to see what was going on until he saw me on the floor. I was starting to become exhausted as I was getting tired from my work. Reiko was concerned for me as she saw me panting from something else other than exhaustion. When she felt my forehead, she noticed that I was coming down with a fever as I needed to get some rest after cleaning up the house.

"Oh, no; this is terrible," she said as I was not doing too well.

"I got to get the rest of this done..." I said as I was feeling the pinch of exhaustion that I had in my body. "I must... finish this...up"

"Don't even try anything, Sam" said Dean as he also felt my forehead. "Damn, you sure have a terrible fever. Maybe you should get a bath and get some rest."

"But I have a lot more to go right now..."

"Not right now, you're not. Besides, let us finish the work. You deserve to take a break."

I was overwhelmed by Dean's orders as I slowly got up on my feet. I wasn't doing too well as I was about to get myself cleaned up before I did anything else. Even though I still had a long way to go in the castle, I had to rest up as I was most likely to be suffering from a troubling fever after doing that hard work...

* * *

I woke up as I was in a room while I slept in a futon. Sitting up, I noticed that I had been cleaned up and dressed in nightclothes as I was still feeling sluggish. By the time I was about to get up out of bed, I saw the door open as I noticed that Dean was there with a tray of blackberry cobbler and a glass of milk in his hands. He was concerned about me as he wanted to make sure that I was okay.

"I take it that you still need to get some more rest," he said as he set my food on the table.

"It's a complicated notion, but I'll get through," I said.

"That's not what I was told. According to Yashamaru, you had a temperature of 101.7. That's something that can't be taken lightly."

"It's bizarre, but after I rest up, I'm gonna have to finish up the rest of the castle."

"No, you don't, Sam."

"But, Dean-"

"Just stop right there. You're not going anywhere, so I suggest that you eat your cobbler and get some rest, you got that?"

I nodded as I climbed back in the futon and laid down. I was feeling unwell as I had to get some rest after helping out around the castle. I was handed the tray of food as Dean watched me take a bite of the blackberry cobbler that Reiko made. The taste of it reminded me of her as I was smiling with all my heart. After I finished it up, I drank the milk as I was laying on my back. I was feeling ill at ease, but I wasn't deathly ill all the time. I was home on Alecrast instead of Gehenna as I was glad to be at home once again. Still, I wanted to be with Reiko as I later saw her with a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth in her hands. Setting the bowl and washcloth down, she dipped it into the water as she wrung it out and put it on my forehead. She was concerned for me as she was there to make sure that I didn't leave my bed yet.

"Sammy...," she said as she stayed by my bedside. "You should have asked me to help."

"I didn't want you to worry," I said.

"This is terrible... You have a fever and you need some rest."

"I was afraid that you would say that..."

"She's dead-set on making sure that you rest up," said Dean. "Besides, you need to take it easy after cleaning up that castle all day."

"I guess all that hard work here's not like the fort on Gehenna, is it?"

"You can work later. Right now, you need to get some rest, you got that?"

I nodded as I was staring at my older brother. He was worried about me as he saw me close my eyes and fall asleep. As for Reiko, however, she was making sure that I was resting comfortably as she saw me sleeping in my futon. She was happy that I wasn't overexerting myself again as she was ready to make some dinner in the kitchen. She was more than likely to be making either sukiyaki or perhaps some _nikujaga_ as she wanted to do her best to keep me fed for tonight...

* * *

Yashamaru was standing on top of the roof of the castle as he was concerned about what was going on so far. Earlier, he was examining me as he was aware that I had been overexerting myself after cleaning the castle from all the dust and dirt that had been collected over the years. Still, he was concerned for me as he was vigilant to protect both me and Reiko from all sorts of harm. He was also aware of the Demon War that loomed as the rest of the Order was on full alert in watching over the entire planetary system. It wasn't long until Castiel appeared on the roof as he was also concerned about mine and Reiko's safety as well. He was aware of certain actions as the Demon War couldn't be avoided, no matter what everyone said.

"It's been hectic so far," he said as he sat down.

"Sam Winchester has been making himself right at home, but he's been benched due to a fever," said Yashamaru. "Still, there's also the factor of his chemistry with his wife that has many demons fearful of what would happen next."

"It's the impact of their future offspring, isn't it?"

"Yes, but their moment of creating such a predestined life of their own making will take place when the time is right."

"Sam and Reiko's future offspring will pose a great threat against both Crowley and Abaddon the moment it will be created."

"Crowley and Abaddon may be fighting each other for the top spot in Hell, but they might end up joining forces to stop Sam and Reiko from making that notion of creating such an offspring a reality."

"Still, no demon has ever set foot to this castle due to the possible Devil's Traps and wards in every corner, but there would be the possible third party that's concerned about what Sam and Reiko could do in the end."

"They must be protected..."

Both Yashamaru and Castiel looked at the sky as dusk was settling in. Their actions into protecting me and Reiko were already put into motion as we were being targeted by those who deem our existence a constant threat to many radical humans and demons put together. Still, the notions of the future were put into place, but there would also be a time when demons would end up striking first without knowing, for the Demon War was in its prelude right now...

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night as I sat up. I was feeling the pinch of the fever going away since I had dinner hours ago. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko sleeping next to me as she was smiling while dressed in a nightgown. The very sight of her made my member itch for her touch as I was stroking her long hair. The sight of her soft breasts beneath her nightgown made me shudder with such a primal arousal as I lifted it down to expose them. They were large, but not too big, as I wanted to make love to my wife so badly. I got up briefly as I stripped off my nightclothes and was ready to make love to Reiko. Even though my fever broke, it didn't stop me from attempting to give my wife some pleasure before the night was over. When I laid down beside her once again, I decided to lift up the bottom of her nightgown as I removed the bloomers she was wearing. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at me as she saw me touching the soft flesh between her legs.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" she asked as she was startled to see me up right next to her.

"It's what we're _made_ to do," I said as I was spreading her legs open.

"Oh, Sammy..."

It was at that moment when Reiko felt my tongue lick at the nipples of her breasts as she was starting to feel aroused by what I was doing to her. I was kissing her lips as she welcomed me towards her. Her body was ready to become one with me as she was even watching me massage her breasts with such ecstasy. There was a primal instinct in me to do more than just make love to Reiko as if something was commanding me to do this. It was then that my member hardened up as I was ready to take point and do the rest. By the I slid right inside of Reiko, I was on top of her as I was clasping her hand with my own. I was one with her once again as she was moaning with pleasure. Her body was wanting me once again. She wanted more of me. All my body did was give her pleasure as she felt my member pulsating inside of her while it thrusted inward and outward.

"Oh, Sammy...," I heard her say as she succumbed to my primal caresses. "I love you..."

"I love you, too, my darling...," I said as I was giving her my all.

The lovemaking that I had demonstrated was far more different as I was holding onto Reiko a lot more. I was doing more than just giving her the standard form of what we did since we married as I was feeling the need of creating something that was out of the ordinary. By the time Reiko and I reached our climax, I heard her moaning loudly as I was giving her all the pleasure that I can muster. By that moment, we were both tired as we were exhausted from such a powerful interlude. The livelihood in me spewed out in gobs as it entered into Reiko's body when it welcomed it a lot more. I had something that became a lot more primal than normal as I saw Reiko smiling. She didn't mind me making love to her as she saw me stroke her long hair that was covering her soft breasts.

By the time I pulled out of her, I laid down beside her as I was holding her with my arms. I had been sated with her as I did more than just made love to her, for I was dreaming about something else when the two of us were fast asleep. I was in a strange dream as I saw my livelihood make its way towards Reiko's body. The livelihood itself was like a school of fish swimming in the ocean as I followed it directly. The rough journey towards my wife's body had been a rough one as some of my livelihood had been taken out by the acidity of her defenses. It was at that moment that I saw the remainder of my livelihood going towards a large round sphere that looked like a planet. It wasn't long until I saw two of the school of my livelihood swim towards the sphere as they entered into it until I saw it change form. The remainder of my livelihood had did the greatest maneuver ever by hauling the sphere out into the open, where it would be put somewhere that had room. Just as I was about to see more of what was going on, I woke up as I heard the bell ringing from outside. I looked to see that Reiko was out of bed as I got up and put on my robe. When I left my room, I went downstairs and into the kitchen as I saw my wife at work fixing pancakes with olallieberry syrup. She was hard at work as I wanted to help her so badly. Still, she didn't want any help right now as she was almost done and was ready to serve breakfast to the both of us.

"Good morning, Sammy," I heard her say as I saw her dressed in daily clothes with a white apron.

"Good morning, Reiko," I said as I heard my stomach growl.

"I trust that you slept better."

"Yeah, but I had the strangest dream last night."

"Hey, what's the holdup?" asked a familiar voice as he rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Master Colchuvar. Sammy came in here to greet me, but-"

"Hey, you!" He notices me in my robe. "Get your ass out of the kitchen and put on some clothes like the rest of us!"

"I just got up, Colchuvar," I said.

"So? You can't just go running around in your robe all day!"

I left the kitchen as I went straight towards the bathroom to grab a quick shower. I was still feeling the effects of last night's interlude to Reiko as I stepped into the shower and began to clean myself off. The soap and hair care in the shower were more than enough to clean me up as I was scrubbing myself down with it. After I rinsed myself off, I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel as I was ready to go back to my room and get dressed. My closet had my clothes in it as I grabbed by Order of Letters uniform and got dressed in it, but the shoes and boots will always be kept at the front due to the manners of taking them off before entering. Just as I was about to leave my room, I noticed that Castiel was standing next to the window as he was aware of what took place last night.

"Good morning, Sam," he said as he was standing firm.

"It's bad luck to sneak up in someone's room," I said.

"You had that dream after you made love to Reiko, didn't you?"

"You shouldn't pry into other peoples' minds like that. It's bad karma."

"Most recently, there had been increased demonic activity the moment that little interlude took place. You and Reiko have already put your future into motion now, for it will be hanging in the balance when the Demon War is raging."

"What kind of future? Answer me, Castiel!"

"It's the future that you hold in your hands, Sam. You'll find out more about the moment you see signs in Reiko's physiological responses soon enough."

I saw Castiel disappear without a trace as I was confuses about what was about to happen. The notion about me and Reiko putting our future into motion was starting to have an effect on me as I wanted to tell her right away. By the time I left my room, I made my way into the dining room as I saw Dean, Colchuvar, and Kevin sitting there as they were getting their pancakes and syrup as usual. Even Reiko was eating as she was waiting for me to join her. The sight of the pancakes and olallieberry syrup on my plate was calling to me as I sat down and ate my fill. At that moment, I was staring at Reiko as she was smiling at me. I smiled back as I wanted to tell her about what happened in my dream, but not in front of everyone just yet.

"These pancakes are better than the ones that Master Colchuvar makes," said Kevin.

"Hey, at least I get a day off from cooking," he said as he took a bite of some pancakes.

"By the way, Sam, how does it feel to have a castle?"

"It's ironic to get it, but Dean should get it first," I said.

"Hey, I may be a part of this castle, but I'd rather go running around kicking ass in outer space," he said. "Besides, I'm a soldier and I come here sometimes to check up on you, but my status in the Hunter Corps has its perks than staying on Gehenna for the rest of my life."

"That's so true."

"Anyway, Dean and the rest of us have been briefed on our next mission so far," said Colchuvar.

"What kind of mission?" asked Reiko.

"It's another vampire nest that's causing trouble in one of the towns to the east," said Kevin. "It sucks to stop them, but we have our perks in the Order."

"Be careful out there..."

"We will...," said Dean.

And so, we were finishing up our breakfast as I got up and put my plate into the kitchen sink. When I left out the back door, I was into the backyard as I noticed a strange shed under a hill by the fence. Climbing out of it, I walked towards it as I went inside and opened it up very carefully. To my surprise, I saw something hidden under some grey tarp as I uncovered it on a whim. It was a black car as it was something that became a relic in the Elder Days when I noticed it to be in good condition. It was the black Impala that came from the Elder Days itself as it was something that became a treasure of old. The black car was perfect as if it was frozen in time itself. Just as I was about to check it out even further, I turned around and saw Dean standing there as he was stunned to see that black car parked in that shed.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he was staring at that black car. "This is something I want."

"It's that car, isn't it?" I said.

"Hey, that's Baby in there! She's been all alone for a while now. Besides, you got a whole castle now, but I want _this_."

"You mean the Impala? After you go on your mission, you've got her right there."

I saw my brother stare at that sleek black muscle car as it remained untouched for so long. It was Dean's thing anyway as he wanted to take it on a test run after his mission. As for me, however, I had a whole castle as it would be a future home for whoever's about to move in first. We were on Alecrast instead of Gehenna now as we were there to be not only part of the Order, but to have the importance of family at present...

**To be continued...**


	16. A Future to Live For

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 16: A Future to Live For**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a quiet night on Alecrast as everyone in Kanto Village was getting ready for bed. The place itself was ready to start its summer festival in a couple of days as it would be a time for those who would welcome the weather with fun and entertainment. Little did everyone know was that there had been demons in human form as they didn't require a human host to propel them out and about. One demon in particular was on the prowl as he was flashing black eyes. He was one of Abaddon's loyalists as he was hunting a certain target. What he didn't expect was that Castiel was there in the village as he had his sword in his hand. He couldn't let the demon escape as he used his sword to smite it before reporting back to Abaddon. Still, he had to go and see me and Reiko right away as he had to catch the train to the west. When he went towards the train station, he saw Cynthia's train pull up as it was on its way towards the chosen destination that it needed to go to. With a boarding pass in his hands, Castiel entered inside of the train as he was sitting in one of the compartments there, for he needed to go to Winchester Castle as soon as possible.

"So, what can I get for you?" asked a Half-Elf with maroon hair.

"I'm here on business," answered Castiel.

"You should go to Winchester Castle because the second _Senpai_ now owns it."

"Carter, get the lead out, will you?" said another Half-Elf with red hair.

"C'mon, Clayton, I'm helping a customer. Besides, Mom's gonna have to wait before we do anything on this train."

"You have Winchester blood in your veins, don't you?" said Castiel.

"Our old man got killed years ago and our half-siblings got transported to Gehenna after that. Now that they're back home on Alecrast, we'll be true brothers for the rest of our days. Most recently, Sam's got hitched to a girl from the Mitani Clan, which will put a dent in that ongoing feud between them and Mom's clan, the MacVickers."

"For your information, both Mitani and MacVicker Clans should put their differences aside, for there are demons in the fray."

Castiel was right about that as he saw dark images in the window appear in plumes of black smoke. There are demons on both sides as the battle against Crowley and Abaddon was about to heat up the moment they spot a damper in their plans...

* * *

The Order of Letters ship was in the Southern Continent on Alecrast as it remained parked for a reason. The mission was simple after Dean was all covered in mud as he got a little fed up with tackling vampire nests that were trouble. By the time he went into the ship, he was ready to get himself cleaned up as he stripped down his clothes and was ready to take a shower in the bathroom of his quarters. With the hot water turned on, he was dirty as he was scrubbing himself off with soap and hair care as he didn't want to end up smelling like mud and filth. It took him ten minutes to get himself clean as he turned off the shower and dried himself with a towel. After he got into clean clothes, he got out of his bathroom as he was in his bed. It wasn't long until he felt the ship take off as it was going to some other destination at hand. When Dean left his quarters, he was in the mess hall as he was staring out the window where the skies of Alecrast appeared instead of space. Still, he wanted to see and Reiko again as he was about to take the car that I found in the shed.

"Well, little brother, I'll be seeing you when I get to the castle," he said to himself.

Dean still wanted that car as he was ready to head back home just to get it. The sight of it made him want to attract people so he could take them on a ride so badly. Somehow, he would end up getting it as he was ready to take it on a test run. Just as he was ready to think about the Impala a little more, he heard the sound of babies crying as he turned around and left the mess hall. The sound of them rang in his ears as he wanted to know where it was coming from. It wasn't long until he sprinted towards the sickbay as he saw the nurse and little girl at work in there. The noise was gone as Dean wanted to know what was going on right now, for he had never expected visions in the form of babies crying before.

"Is something wrong, Deanie?" asked the girl.

"I could've swore that I heard babies crying," he said.

"It could be a vision of the future in your mind," said the nurse.

"If it is, then I haven't planned my future yet."

"The visions of the babies crying isn't about your future, but your brother's."

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Dean was flabbergasted as he had to see me right away. "I bet that Sam's gonna be crapping gold bars right now when he finds out that he's gonna be a father."

"Creating new life takes time. It's something that has a slow process in the making."

"I hope that you're right about this one..."

Dean wanted to find out more about mine and Reiko's private life as he couldn't get the noise of crying babies out of his head. The sound of it was a catalyst that was about to be put into motion as it was something that could never be ignored, no matter what risks it would take.

Reiko and I were in the bathtub as we were relaxing in it after a long day in keeping the castle clean. It had been six days since we came here as the castle itself had a long way to go, but we had to take it easy due to what would happen if we overexerted ourselves for too long. The warm water in the tub was something that was a godsend as Reiko and I were simply enjoying ourselves for a while. After spending thirty minutes in there, we drained the water out of it as we got out and dried ourselves off. By the time we left the bathroom, we went towards our room as we decided to take it easy for a little bit. Still, I wanted to do a lot more in the lovemaking that I could muster as I was starting to become more like an animal when I was kissing at Reiko's neck.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" she asked as she felt my tongue behind her.

"It's something that we didn't try before," I said as I was still kissing at her neck.

Reiko responded to my touch as she felt my tongue down her back. She felt the very arousal around me become more intense as she felt my fingers touching her flesh. I was wanting her more as I was right behind her on the spot. My member hardened as I was inserting into my wife's body from behind. I was like a dog as I was feeling her body contract while entrapping my member inside. She was enjoying it as she wanted more of me. She was driven wild with desire as I was giving my all with my engorged member that was pulsating inside of her. The height of our sexual prowess was everywhere as I was even touching my wife's supple breasts. I was all over as I continued to kiss at her neck. She wanted me all over until we were both tired from our interlude the moment I felt my livelihood leak out of my member. I was tired as I pulled out of Reiko and laid down in the futon, for I didn't want my marriage to be one without sex in it after all.

"Sammy...," said Reiko as she laid down next to me. "Your pillar was wild..."

"I know...," I said as I was stroking Reiko's hair. "It's ironic that we sometimes make love to one another, but I always had a feeling that there was something that's been overlooked."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No..., but perhaps we'll see to it whenever we can."

I was continuing to caress Reiko all over her as I was placing my hands below her stomach. I was feeling her all over until I felt a small lump which was the size of a pebble inside of her body. It was pulsating as I found that we _did_ do something there. Reiko was pregnant with my child. She was carrying new life in her. I was both shocked and happy as I was crying tears of joy about what I discovered down there. I felt concerned for Reiko as she saw me with tears streaming down my cheeks and a smile on my face.

"Is there something wrong, Sammy?" she asked me.

"Oh, Reiko..." I said as I was ready to tell her right away. "We did something wonderful."

"What did we do?" I touched my wife's hand as I guided it below her stomach.

"You're pregnant, Reiko..." I saw her gasp in shock as she heard something come from me. "It's the future that we hold in our hands."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I heard a knock on the door as I got up and put on my robe. When I opened it up, I noticed that Castiel was there as he normally butted in on a daily basis. Even Reiko was dressed up in a robe as she was staring at the fallen angel who came in at short notice as usual. Still, he was a nuisance to me, but he had his reasons as he was most likely to be telling us about our motives of the future ahead.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The both of you cannot leave this castle until further notice," answered Castiel.

"What the hell's going on here? Why can't we leave?"

"There's been a dangerous surge of demonic activity going on here. I just killed one that didn't require a human host to possess."

"What's gonna happen?" asked Reiko.

"Both demon factions from both Crowley and Abaddon now know of what you now bear in your body. The future must be protected at all costs."

"Earlier, Sammy told me that I was with child, but-"

"That unborn child that you have now would turn the tide in the Demon War, for it must be guarded, no matter what risks that we take."

I saw Castiel disappear without a trace as I noticed him to be hard at work doing something in the making. As for me and Reiko, however, we remained vigilant in our hopes into protecting the unborn child that we had created. I was touching the lower part of her stomach as I felt the tiny pulsation stirring inside of her. I made that new life within her. I was the one who help to create it. I was also going to be the one that would be on hand into protecting it from further harm as I remained vigilant into making sure that no harm would ever come to my wife and our unborn child...

* * *

Castiel was standing in a tree as he was on the hunt for possible corporeal demons that have been springing up from the depths of Hell. He was there maintaining his time wisely as he was still aware of the Demon War that started the moment that Crowley and Abaddon were fighting their battle with plenty of humans and other aliens caught in the crossfire. When Castiel was about to check in while on guard duty, he noticed a familiar Crossroads demon standing down there as she was eager to stop the Demon War that was started by the two forces that would stop at nothing to claim the throne to Hell.

"So, I take it that you've been searching for possible demons that don't require a body," she said.

"It's a brilliant deduction indeed, Mara," said Castiel.

"You're up and about because of what Sam and Reiko did in the privacy of their bedroom."

"To tell you the truth, Reiko is pregnant."

"I kind of figured that..."

"Your handler now has plenty of demons at his disposal in which they can find and kill both the mother and father of that unborn child."

"Let me remind you that I don't work for Crowley _or_ Abaddon. All I am is someone that is freelanced in order to protect the ones with destiny written all over it."

Mara couldn't let the two warring factions of demons get towards me and Reiko as she was determined to stop them, even at the cost of her life. The Demon War has been heating up as numerous forms of black smoke emerged from Hell while taking corporeal form in the distance. Still, Castiel and Mara had to watch their backs as the time of the Demon War was already beginning due to the fear of what could come of the union between me and Reiko. Both Crowley and Abaddon were fighting against each other in the crossfire as the prospect of our unborn child remained a threat to them, for the demons in the distance would stop at nothing to kill us if we weren't careful...

* * *

I woke up the next morning as I was up and about. I even noticed that Reiko was up as I saw her making sure that she wasn't wrong about what was in her body. When she entered into the bathroom, she had something in her hand as it indicated the sign of pregnancy on the spot. It wasn't long until I saw her sitting above the squat toilet as I watched her relieve herself over the indicator in her hand. By the time she put the cap on the tip, she waited as she wanted to see the results of it. When she saw both lines on the indicator appear, she was certain that she was now pregnant after all as she didn't have nothing to fear now. I got back as I wanted Reiko to finish up and wash her hands. There was a paternal instinct that took over me as I wanted to make sure that my wife was protected at all times, for she was carrying my child in her body. When I saw her get out of the bathroom, I noticed her holding the indicator in her hand as she wanted to make sure that she was expecting this future that had taken residence in her womb.

"This thing in my hands said the same thing, Sammy," she told me as she showed it to me.

"It's official, Reiko," I said as I was staring at her. "You're pregnant after all."

"If only Brother came here to see us..."

"I bet that Shigeru's probably gone off on a mission of his own right now. He'll be in for a shock to see that you've got a future Winchester in there."

"I wasn't talking about Shigeru. I was talking about your older brother there."

I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching below as I ran downstairs and into the main hall. The alarming footsteps had been a sign of trouble as I wanted to know who came in right away. To my shock, I saw Dean standing near the door as he was panting from all that running. He was feeling the pinch of exhaustion lurking over him as he was on the verge of fainting on the floor. I rushed to his aid as I helped him towards the living room, where a set of cushions were in a row in there.

"Oh, that sound...," he said as he was panting from exhaustion.

"What's going on, Dean?" I asked with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard the sound of babies crying while I was on my way back here. It's driving me nuts, Sam. Every time I heard that sound of them crying, I find it in certain areas, only to see that there was nothing in it. Isn't that a little awkward to you?"

"You've probably had a vision of the future so far."

"Also, I know what that sound means now. You're gonna be a dad and I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"I'm already aware of that because Reiko and I are expecting our first child together."

Dean was both exhausted and happy at the same time as he wanted to be there for the future birth of mine and Reiko's unborn child. When I saw my wife come in dressed in her nightclothes and robe, she had a glass of water in her hands as she gave it to Dean. He gulped down the water as he was thirsty from sprinting to the castle. Still, he wanted to congratulate us for bringing out the good news that was mainly about the Winchester legacy. He wanted to protect our future unborn child as he was vigilant into making sure that no harm could come to it. By the time that I made sure that Dean was resting up in the living room, I heard another set of sprinting footprints coming towards the castle as I went into the main hall. Lo and behold, I saw Shigeru come in as he was told about the news that I had on me. He was ready to be an uncle as well as he was determined to protect Reiko from the harm that came from the Demon War.

"I heard about Reiko," he said as he was panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, it's ironic, but you're also gonna be an uncle," I said.

"Castiel told me about the unborn child that you and Sis have put on display. He even said that he could be powerful than any other being in this planetary system."

"STOP!" screamed a familiar face as he ran inside of the main hall.

"Clive MacVicker again? Don't you have anything better to do than just crash things?!"

Our uninvited guest had been exhausted as he was holding a strange knife in his hand. He had been caught in the crossfire as he had been armed with such a strange knife that brought death to lesser demons. To my notion, I found that the knife in Clive's hand was something that came from the Elder Days as it was thought to be lost forever, but it was back in motion when it came to stopping demons that were roaming around.

"It's _you_," I said as I saw Clive buckling down to the floor.

"You're the new Elder of this castle, aren't you?" he said. "You're the one who stole Reiko from me, but none of that matters now since I got an earful from Aunt Cynthia about what was going on."

"You came across some demons, didn't you?" Clive nodded as he showed me the knife in his hand. "That blade in your hand is from the Elder Days, but if you didn't have it on your person, you would have been dead by now."

"That blade has a name, for it is called the Demon Killer from the Elder Days. It was once said that a demon obtained it just to kill other demons back then, but this weapon is suitable for me so I can stop those things from harming you and Reiko." He sees her as she was out in the open. "Is it true that you're with child?"

"Yes, but Sammy helped into making it," she said.

"I knew that you two would do that..., but now's not the time to complain about it because I just got word from that angel that those demons are embroiled in this war with us in the crosshairs. I _will_ be on hand to protect the future from harm, make no mistake about _that_."

With that statement, Clive fell onto the floor as he had the knife in his hand. I was aware that he had been exhausted from the battle as he was part of this ongoing Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon. Still, I wanted to stake my claim into protecting my wife from harm, for she was carrying my child in her body as well. I had to watch over as I couldn't let her fall victim to this influx of demons that have been appearing out of nowhere.

"So, what chemistry did you use into making a baby into Reiko?" asked Clive.

"That's private, smart-ass!" yelled Shigeru. "There's no way in hell that Sam and Sis are gonna spill out their secrets in the bedroom like that!"

"Still, I heard all about the Terran life cycle during pregnancy and it takes nine months for the baby to develop."

"I'm used to it," said Reiko as she was clutching at the lower part of her stomach. "I'll carry this unborn child to term if I have to. It isn't just mine, but Sammy's as well. Without his strong pillar to spill his livelihood into me, I would be barren."

Clive looked at me as I was standing firm next to Reiko. He had been shot down by my wife's comment as he had been intimidated by the fact that his efforts into snagging had been overrun by what I had on me. He had been nailed by the fact that my reproductive parts had been potent due to the raw power that I had in me as he wanted to keep up with me, especially when it was about trying to find another girl to snag. He was intimidated by the fact that he could never keep up with me as he was also part of my family along with the Mitani Clan.

"I can't believe that I lost to a Terran with a well-endowed pillar," he said as he was feeling depressed. "And my rival is tall, too!"

"Oh, quit your bitchin'," said Shigeru. "You'll get your shot when you get married."

I was seeing Clive all depressed as he would only be cheered up when he would get with a girl that liked him in order to demonstrate his manhood in the process. As for the me, however, I was there by Reiko's side as I was ready to protect her with my life if I had to. She was pregnant with my child and I would stop at nothing to watch over my new family. Still, I was in a slow process into watching over my wife as I saw her smile at me with all her heart. I even noticed that her body was changing as I found that her breasts had gotten slightly bigger than normal. The baby inside of her was slightly growing in her womb as she would soon be experiencing some symptoms that occur in the pregnancy that started up in the first place. This was our child we made. This was our child that would shift the future. This was our moment into our further destiny ahead as we had more support from those who would be on hand into fighting the Demon War on the sidelines, if need be...

* * *

Castiel was at the train station as he was still on the hunt for possible demons that would bring further harm to any bystanders in the way. He couldn't let up as he had his sword at the ready. The station itself was empty sometimes during the evening hours as Castiel himself was most likely to be on the hunt for something that was about to be dangerous. Still, he had to be alert as he heard footsteps lurking in the distance. He had a feeling that a demon had followed him as he turned around and faced the intruder. The demon was another corporeal one as he didn't require a host to possess, for he was on the hunt for me and Reiko at the behest of his handler, but who was it: Crowley or Abaddon?

"Whoever you are, I suggest that you cease and desist your search to kill Sam and Reiko," said Castiel. "They are under the protection of the Order, so I suggest that you leave immediately before I smite you."

"Sam Winchester and his Elven wife are a threat to us and Lady Abaddon won't allow it," said the demon as he flashed the blackness in his eyes. "We're at war with that limey bastard, Crowley, but the presence of the new Mr. and Mrs. Winchester have put a damper on our plans."

"I already know about the future that they have, but I won't let any one of you, whether you are either in league with Crowley or Abaddon, bring harm to Sam and Reiko."

"Oh, I'm gonna tell her soon enough..."

At that moment, Castiel killed the demon with his sword as he crumpled to the floor. He didn't want any more of both factions of demons lurking around as they were intent on killing me and Reiko in the process. Just as he was about to put his sword away, he heard clapping from the entrance as he turned around and saw an Elf with black hair applauding his efforts into killing the demon. The Elf himself was trouble as he had a smile on his face in which he could kill anyone that got in his way indeed, for he was working with those that want me and Reiko out of the picture just like the demons do.

"I applaud you with your effort, Castiel, but your fifteen minutes of fame are about to come to an end." he said as he was holding a familiar unholy object in his hand. "You know that you'll never be able to protect them in time."

"Who are you and why do you possess the First Blade in your hand?" he asked.

"My name is Hideyono Kuronaga. I'm what you call 'the local bastard' of this region."

"You're sire is from the MacVicker Clan, but you have your mother's black hair and green eyes. From the look of it, you have a coldness within you all because you don't approve the union between Sam and Reiko."

"Elves are supposed to marry other Elves, not Terrans. Besides, all of it's about purity in a bloodline."

"That was what the Thrippe family thought when they produced offspring through incest. That was what the Lassiters and the Duvals thought when they were preserving such purity. Sometimes, one so pure outside can also be rotten on the inside. There is also the Rakuen Priesthood to think about when they had their way into manipulating bloodlines so they wouldn't be rotten for many generations yet to come. Still, you of all people were born out of wedlock, but you have such a rotten outlook that you intend to even wield the First Blade from the Elder Days."

"I beg to differ on _that_," Hideyono lifts up the sleeve from his robe as he revealed the sinister mark that Castiel feared the most. "You see _this_, Castiel? This is the Mark of Cain! This is what was given to me the moment I sought out the First Blade in order to put things in order on Alecrast! I will have purity within the Elves and the Terrans will die for being here!"

Castiel pulled no punches as he was about to attack Hideyono directly. With the First Blade in his hand, the Elf was ready to attack the angel until he saw something flashing in the distance. The sound of a high-pitched ring filled the train station as Hideyono put away the First Blade and covered his ears. Castiel was aware of that sound as he saw a familiar face that was resurrected and ready to go. It was Gabriel, who was once known as the infamous Trickster, from the Elder Days as he didn't want Hideyono to attack even further. He had his tricks in tow as he was ready to be fighting the Demon War that had begun for a while now.

"What's the meaning of this?" shrieked Hideyono as he was ready to attack with the First Blade in his hand. "Whoever you are, I suggest that you leave, now!"

"Oh, Hideyono, you're such a douchebag," said Gabriel as he was still standing.

"You're with the Elven ass-kissers and those Terrans, aren't you?!"

"Don't even try it," said Castiel. "You need to leave immediately before you arouse suspicion here."

The sound of a whistle blowing was more than enough to make Hideyono leave as Castiel and Gabriel watched him leave with the First Blade in his hand. Both angel and archangel were standing in the station as they had to leave on sight. By the time they teleported away from their previous location, they were at the stream by the waterfall as they stood there while they looked up at the stars.

"It's been ages since I was newly resurrected," said Gabriel as he sat down and dug out a sucker from his coat pocket. "I bet that everything changes since the Apocalypse."

"You of all people need to know about the Demon War that has already begun," said Castiel.

"I heard all about it after I recently starred in the new _Galactica Erotica_ series. Besides, I ought to be playing tricks on the jerky limey and Aba-Douche while the getting's good."

"It's not gonna be easy to keep the Demon War at bay. Sam Winchester and his wife are already expecting their child together and all demonic sides would stop at nothing to kill them in the process."

"Ouch..., that sucks."

"The Demon War has already come into play. We must be ready for the further consequences about what would happen next."

"Sounds good to me..."

With that, Gabriel disappeared as Castiel was alone by the stream. He was fully concerned about the safety of me and Reiko as we were expecting our first child that was put directly in the crosshairs at that very moment. With the night settling in, he saw lights in the castle as he was ready to visit me soon enough again. He was fully concerned for me and Reiko as he had to keep watch over us in the castle, for we had been targeted due to what was going on in the battle against Crowley and Abaddon...

* * *

I was preparing dinner after purchasing some meat from the butcher to make _nikujaga_ for tonight's meal. This wasn't the first time that I did so since my cooking days back on Gehenna as I was making the meal itself more heartier than normal. Even though Reiko wanted to cook earlier, I didn't let her as I wanted her to get some rest due to the pregnancy that she had. I didn't want her to be sluggish in the kitchen as I wanted to make sure that she was well-rested before doing anything. With the meal about finished, I was ready to dish it out as I had plenty of guests to feed, including Reiko. By the time I had the meal finished up, I saw my wife enter into the kitchen as she was smelling the _nikujaga_ that was done to perfection. Still, she was smiling at me as she wanted to get some of the _nikujaga_ that was in that pot above the stove.

"I smell this stew from the dining room," she said as she wanted to taste it so badly.

"Your body's changing and it can crave things just to feed the baby inside of you," I said.

"It's been said that if someone craves _nikujaga _too much while pregnant, it would be a sign that the baby would be born a boy."

"Perhaps we've been destined to bring out sons in the world... or perhaps a daughter could come along."

"Sammy..., it doesn't matter if our baby is born a girl or not. I don't mind it one bit."

Reiko got out of the way as I grabbed the pot of _nikujaga_ in my hands with some potholders. When we left the kitchen, we were in the dining room as I saw Dean, Shigeru, and Clive all waiting for dinner to be served. The smell of the _nikujaga_ filled the room as everyone wanted to get their fill of it with their bowls out on display. With all of us with our fill of _nikujaga_, Reiko got a much bigger helping as we all didn't mind it due to her pregnancy. She tasted the food in her bowl as she loved every bite of it, for I did my fair share of cooking so far.

"Son-of-a-bitch...," said Dean as he saw Reiko getting ready to go for seconds. "I've never seen anyone go on seconds for _nikujaga_ before."

"What did you expect?" said Shigeru. "Women crave food and they eat for two most of the time."

"You sure did get a match for you, Sammy."

"Don't rub it in," said Clive as he was feeling embarrassed.

"What's his beef against you?"

"Clive's embarrassed because of what I have underneath," I said. "He's still intimidated by how tall I am."

"Well, you're like Dad. He was tall and you got the same thing. As for Clive here, size shouldn't matter 'cause I know that he's gonna end up meeting some girl that he might like."

"Oh..., the humanity..." said Clive as he later spotted a newspaper next to him. "What have we here in the dining room?" He picks it up as he reads the front page. "'Farmers in Thranduil Valley on strike against SucroCorp?'"

"What the hell?" said Shigeru as he snatches the newspaper away from Clive. "I don't believe this! Those petty corporate bastards are still at it when it comes to bullying farmers just to add more land further away from their main base on Harkonnen."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"This isn't the first time that SucroCorp's been itching to pull a dirty trick since we blew up that plant in Gurusha back on Gehenna months ago. We're gonna have to take the train to Thranduil Valley and stand up to those asshats sooner or later."

It was as I feared as I hadn't heard the end of SucroCorp since Shigeru and I blew up the plant back on Gehenna. I wanted in on what I could be facing as this isn't the first time that I faced against Leviathans before. Still, I had to tell Dean about what we would face in the future, but our job into protecting the farmers of Thranduil Valley would soon be par for the course instead of worrying about the Demon War. Sooner or later, I was about to be thrown into the very belly of the beast as the problem with the Leviathans was something that couldn't be ignored at present...

* * *

After dinner, I was in the bathroom as I was relaxing in the tub after cleaning myself in the wash basin. I was exhausted, but I was forced to take it easy like Reiko as I was there just taking it easy for a little bit. The thought of facing the Leviathans again didn't leave me as I had a bad feeling that they would harm the food supply with that infernal additive that Shigeru and I drained at the plant. It was something that should never be ignored as there were those that have a tendency to alter our food supply and there were those that would evict the farmers just to create a plant for that infernal additive that Shigeru and I once shut down. I had to do something before anything else happened, but for right now, I had to wait until I got the go-ahead first.

By the time I got out of the bathtub, I dried myself off as I got dressed in clean nightclothes. When I left the bathroom, I was on my way to my room as I noticed that Reiko wasn't in there. I had to find her as she was my top priority right now. With my gut instinct telling me that she was heading downstairs, I ran towards the kitchen as I saw Reiko scared to death as she was facing Hideyono on the spot complete with the First Blade in his hand. I had a feeling that he would do harm to my wife as I watched him use his unholy weapon on us. By the time he did that, I woke up as I was still in the bathtub in the bathroom shaking. I had a nightmare. I had a terrible dream in which someone like Hideyono would come into the castle and bring harm to us if we weren't careful.

Getting out of the bathtub..., again!..., I dried myself off with a towel as I dressed up in clean nightclothes and robe. Still, I had to brush my teeth as I wanted to have a clean mouth in the morning. When I finished up, I got out of the bathroom as I was off to my room. By the time I got there, I was relieved as I saw that Reiko was asleep in the futon. Climbing in there beside her, I laid next to her as I was making sure that she was safe from harm, especially from the one called Hideyono, who was wielding the First Blade in his hands. I had a feeling that the Elf who entered into my home in my dream would end up hurting us if we weren't careful, but for now, it wasn't real when I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Reiko. I was grateful that the dream hadn't become a reality, but there would be a time when something terrible like that would happen if I didn't see the warning signs soon enough...

* * *

I woke up the next morning as I heard the sounds of cheesy pornographic music and women moaning in the background from a t.v. set. When I went out of my room, I went into the room next to mine as I saw a flat-screen t.v. set on a black shelf. I was staring at the porno on screen as it had the words, "_Galactica Erotica 2,_" in bold neon pink letters as the opening sequence showed a man with a mustache appear while he was dressed in a spacesuit. The guy was something of a pig as I noticed him having a ball with two women of different species. With the cheesy riffs of the music going, I noticed the man in the spacesuit freeze as he was ready to talk on screen.

"Hey, Sammy, what's shakin'?" he said to me. "I know that you and your ravishing lady are having a bun in the oven, but be warned right now. The Demon War is already in motion, but that doesn't stop them from taking out the damper in their plans and that means _you_, you tall stud with the raw power."

With that, I saw the t.v. set change to a different channel as I noticed that the news was on as I saw many farmers in Thranduil Valley picketing SucroCorp's expansion. I had to get ready right away as I went towards my room to get my clothes from my closet. By the time I went to the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes as I stepped into the shower. With the water turned on, I started cleaning myself as I was all soapy from head to toe. After scrubbing myself with soap and hair care, I rinsed myself off as I got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. It wasn't long until I put on my underclothes as I put on the rest of my clothes in which I later brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Reiko enter in there as she got out the hamper of dirty clothes as she was ready to do some laundry for today. Still, I was concerned for her health and safety as I decided to take the hamper into the laundry room so she wouldn't have too much on her while she was expecting.

"But I was gonna do the laundry," she said.

"Not in your condition," I said cautiously.

"But, Sammy-"

"No buts, Reiko; I've got this, so you don't have to worry."

I saw my wife look at me as she didn't want me to do too much, but I couldn't let her take on the laundry workload by herself. I was concerned for her as I didn't want nothing bad to happen to her or our unborn child. By the time I went towards the laundry room, I was getting ready to wash our clothes as I was putting them in the toploaders that were in there. The place itself was like the one in Ippei's castle as it was equipped with the same washers and dryers that were there for a while now. I saw Reiko helping with the lighter load as she placed it into one of the toploaders so it could get washed. I did the rest as I put some detergent into the loads that were ready to go along with a few caps full of fabric softener. With the washers started, we sat down together as we were waiting for the laundry to get done in order to get it into the dryer. We were waiting together as we held our hands together while watching the washers do their work.

"I told you that you're in no condition to do all of this by yourself," I said.

"I'm sorry...," said Reiko.

"It's not your fault, but you shouldn't take the whole workload on by yourself."

"Sammy..."

"There you are!" yelled Shigeru as he made his way to the laundry room. "Dean's been looking everywhere for you, so I suggest that you hurry up and get to Thranduil Valley like the rest of us."

"You're going so soon?" I saw Reiko stare at me as she was concerned for me. "Then take me with you. I cannot bear being without you when you're away."

"Reiko...," I said. "I'll be fine, but this mission to Thranduil Valley could be dangerous, but-"

"She's going with us," said Shigeru. "But first, you guys should finish the laundry and besides, the train doesn't leave until tomorrow anyway."

"Fine..., she'll go, but on light duty this time. Anyway, we might find some produce that doesn't grow around here just to take with us anyway."

I couldn't say no to Reiko as she was ready to go with me to Thranduil Valley where the farmland has been active for years. Still, I had to worry about my wife, but I also know that her cooking would do us more good when we get there at our destination ahead...

**To be continued...**


	17. Farmers vs Monsters

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 17: Farmers vs. Monsters**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

There was a small compound that was near a few trees as it was the base of SucroCorp. It was something that most of the farmers had dreaded as it was up to no good so far. It was then that a member of the Order was out and about as she was a girl that came all the way from Rietza, which was another frozen wasteland like Gehenna. She was happy to be on Alecrast as she got tired of the freezing weather that she lived in. The girl was a human as she had black hair and grey eyes, for she was from the Tang Family, who have been exiled from their homeland for ages now. The girl herself was ready to put a damper to the SucroCorp plant as she was armed with Borax to stop any of its employees from trying to taint the food supply.

The girl was upping the ante as she spotted one of the employees coming her way as he opened up his maw in order to eat her. It didn't happen as the girl squirted the Leviathan in his mouth as the burning of the Borax caused him to explode. She was on a roll as she was going into the compound with a bag of explosives on her person. She despised Leviathans as she wanted to do away with them so readily, for they were most likely to be working with SucroCorp and its policies that it stood for. With several bombs placed on the walls, the girl sprinted out of the compound with several Leviathans going after. By the time she was out of there, she closed the door on the Leviathans as she placed a metal bar on the door while fishing out a device from her bag. By standing further away, she pressed a button on the device as the compound exploded in front of her with the Leviathans still inside. It was a victory for those who had a beef against SucroCorp, but the main base on Harkonnen would be calling more than just shots in their company. When the girl left, she was on her way back to the Valley's village as she went back at the inn to plan her next move. It would only be a matter of time before more of the Order would come to her aid, but she had to lay low for now...

* * *

I was up as I found that Reiko hadn't feeling too well. When I found her in the bathroom, I noticed that she was vomiting in the squat toilet as she was experiencing morning sickness. The pregnancy in her body had taken a toll on her as I saw her flush the toilet and was ready to brush her teeth. She wasn't in fine fettle as she was getting the vomit taste out of her mouth. By the time she was finished, she put away her toothbrush as she left the bathroom, only to see me worried with such concern in my eyes. She was looking forward to coming with us to Thranduil Valley as the morning sickness had hit her hard. Still, I was the master of the house as I didn't want my wife to suffer too much already when I steered her back into the room. It wasn't long until I placed her in the futon as I covered her up in the blankets.

"Sammy...," she said as she was reeling from the morning sickness. "I'm sorry that I can't go with you."

"Don't worry about it," I said as I was concerned for her health. "It sucks that we have to be apart for quite some time due to my mission into Thranduil Valley, but I swear that I'll return to you when I fulfill it."

"I'm so sorry..." I saw tears stream down Reiko's cheeks as I wiped them away.

"Don't be... I know that you were looking forward to coming with us, but the morning sickness you're suffering from isn't pretty. Just try to rest, okay? Don't try to overexert yourself because you're in no condition to do so."

I saw Reiko close her eyes as she was about to fall asleep. She was feeling sick as the morning sickness had taken a toll on her. It was normal for a pregnant woman to exhibit morning sickness, but I couldn't let Reiko go anywhere until she felt better for the time being. I was worried about her. I wanted to be with her, but I had to be with Shigeru on the mission to stop SucroCorp's plans into evicting the farmers from Thranduil Valley as there was a Leviathan problem brewing. It wasn't long until I saw Yashamaru and Reebtoor enter into the room as they were on hand into looking after Reiko, who was not feeling too well at present.

"We'll be looking after Lady Reiko," said Reebtoor.

"It's a relief," I said.

"Your wife's pregnant, isn't she?" asked Yashamaru.

"Yes..., but earlier, she had morning sickness, which was a sign of pregnancy."

"Reiko isn't just carrying your unborn child to term, but she's carrying the future that could shift this planetary system. I also know that the future of that child will be something that can't be ignored at present."

"I know about that, but there's also the lingering danger of the Demon War. Right now, I worry about Reiko, but I have duties as a member of the Order. I'll make sure that the mission is done and I'll check up on Reiko when I get back."

I was staring at my wife as she was sound asleep. She was tired as the morning sickness had drained her due to the pregnancy. Still, I had to go to Thranduil Valley as planned as I left my room with my sword and weapons and went straight to the main hall. I even noticed that Dean and Shigeru were waiting for me as they were also ready to go. Even though we were all waiting for Reiko, we decided that she needed to rest after what she had been through this morning.

"So, I guess that Sis has to sit out on this trip," said Shigeru.

"I couldn't let her go in her condition," I said.

"So much for the breakfast to go," said Dean.

"I _can_ cook, you know. All I need to do is to fix up some pancakes and-"

"Let me go!" cried Clive as he was armed with the Demon Killer in his hands. "I can fight! Besides, Thranduin Valley is in MacVicker territory anyway, so I'm coming along for the ride."

And so, all four of us left the castle with our weapons as we were ready to get to the station. The train to Thranduin Valley would arrive in an hour or so as we were going towards the forest trail. All four of us walked towards the train station as we saw our ride pulling up on the tracks. It was Cynthia's train as it stopped to pick up passengers that were going to the south. When we got in there, we went towards one of the compartments as we sat down when the train started moving. We were off to our destination as we had to make sure that no harm would come to anyone yet...

* * *

The quiet village of Thranduil Valley had been getting impatient with the tolerance of SucroCorp being here of all places. Still, the people had to stand firm as they had to stand up to the firm that was most likely to be eating other species instead of helping them. The girl who destroyed the compound earlier came back as she was exhausted from her little mission. She was aware of the Leviathans in their main objective to turn every alien species into their main food source. She had her fill of Leviathans as they were nothing more than a nuisance, for they had their objective very clear due to the fact that they were still active after SucroCorp once got shut down ten years ago. Now that they've returned, they are most likely to be getting land from those who cherish it dearly. It wasn't long until the girl went to her home as she took off her shoes and was about to get ready to go to bed, but someone was at the door as it was the elder of this village, who was concerned about her vendetta against SucroCorp and what it truly stands for.

"You shouldn't be targeting SucroCorp like that, Magda," he said as he was standing at the door.

"What else was I suppose to do? Let those asshats turn all this place into an all-you-can-eat buffet?" she said as she was deviant against SucroCorp. "I keep hearing the protesters picketing against this big corporation numerous times. They're like me when it comes to standing up against those monsters."

"Miss Kurohana is not a monster. She is a very nice woman with a big heart."

"Big heart, my ass! That bitch is a Leviathan in sheep's clothing. She's not only got a big heart, but a big appetite for most of us here and other places. You need to get it through your thick head, old man! Leviathans are hard to kill and they bleed black ooze, but the only way to take them out is with either Borax or chopping off their heads. If I were you, I suggest that you stand up to this valley because this abundant place will never be a buffet table for those bottom feeders."

"Magda..."

"I'm telling you the truth because my father and Colchuvar Grunwald helped shut down SucroCorp on Harkonnen ten years ago. We can't just suck up to those monsters in corporate clothing and as a member of the Order of Letters, I _will_ protect this land from them."

Magda Tang made herself clear as she was eager to protect Thranduil Valley from the Leviathans that have been active into keeping SucroCorp up and running after ten years of absence. Still, she had to wait for backup as she was about to have company from someone that had been plucked from Gehenna. All along, she had a crush on Dean as she wanted to marry him before he did anything else. It would only be a matter of time before he showed up to her aid along with some of the people that came with him...

The train kept going as I was up and awake from a long nap. Still, I was missing Reiko dearly as I was hoping that she would be fine at home. Getting up, I stretched my legs as I saw my wife sitting in another compartment that had no one in it right now. I had expected her to stay home, but I noticed Ayumu sitting next to her as she was eager to stay there with her until we reached our destination at hand. Still, I wanted to scold Reiko for coming along after being nailed with the morning sickness, but I couldn't say no right now, for her presence would bring good luck to us sooner or later.

"Do not try to scold her, Sam," said Ayumu cautiously. "Besides, as an Elder in training, Reiko has to come with you at all times. It's a boost of morale and it can also have its reasons just to keep all of us on our toes."

"I wasn't going to," I said.

"Sammy, I'm sorry... It's just that... Miss Ayumu wanted me to come along," said Reiko.

"It's a good thing that you did. I was starting to miss you already."

"Is it true that Thranduil Valley has monsters in it?"

"Reiko, your brother and I went up against those monsters on Gehenna months ago, but they're at it again here with their attempts into turning any alien species into food." Reiko gasps in shock. "Shigeru and I are no strangers into going up against Leviathans, but I'm not gonna let them ransack that farmland for their own selfish purposes, either."

"Is Brother with you?"

"He's with me, but he's still wanting to get his hands on that black car that I found in the shed."

"Big Brother's also with you, isn't he?"

"Shigeru's still sleeping in the compartment, so I don't want to wake him up. By the time we all get there, we'll not only offer moral support for the farmers, but we'll deal with the Leviathans that are trying to steal the land for themselves as well."

Having Reiko with me was a bonus as I found her to be much better. Still, I saw her clutch at her stomach as she was feeling at the unborn baby inside of her. I had my concerns for my wife as she came here unexpectedly on the train due to the assistance of Ayumu. It was as if the two of us were required to be together on such a mission like this as we were here on the same train for a reason. Our moment on this train was something that couldn't be ignored as I stayed in the compartment with Reiko while she was sitting comfortably. I also sat down as I closed my eyes and saw a vision of the unborn child that my wife and I made together. In a twist of fate, I noticed that there was another one inside of Reiko's body as it was nestled with the one that was made. When I opened up my eyes, I saw that the train stopped as it was at a station in Thranduil Valley already.

When I got up, I noticed that Reiko was next to me as we both got out of the compartment with Ayumu following us. By the time we caught up with Dean, Shigeru, and Clive, we got off of the train as we stretched our legs for a bit. Even though we arrived here in Thranduil Valley, we saw a heavy dose of protesters picketing SucroCorp again. They were against SucroCorp's expansion as they didn't want the company to be here. One protester threw eggs at one of the corporate people that passed by as he was venting his frustrations about what was going on here. Another protester was an Elven woman that has also vented out her frustrations against SucroCorp as she was ready to throw rotten vegetables at the people that came all the way from Harkonnen of all places.

"Go back to Harkonnen or the avenger from the Order of Letters will take you down," she said.

Her protestations fell on deaf ears as the corporate people behind the expansion of SucroCorp kept moving onward. I felt the cries of the protesters as I had to do something, for SucroCorp was nothing but a breed of Leviathans in sheep's clothing. Still, I had to wait as I was most likely to be briefed on the situation that's been troubling so far. To my shock, I saw Magda of all people running to the aid of the farmers as she was determined to keep SucroCorp out of Thranduil Valley.

"You can't be here, SucroCorp!" she cried. "I know the truth about what you really do and it's not just the expansion of your company!"

"Oh, no..." said Dean as he spotted her in front of the protesters. "Why did it have to be _her_?"

"Who's the activist woman?" asked Clive.

"Her name's Magda Tang and I was promised to her by the Rakuen Priesthood, but her family refuses to give her away."

"Well, her family's standing on nails while crossing paths with the Rakuen Priesthood," I said.

"Either way, I'm _not_ gonna get settled down with Magda because her family had said it best: never let a Tang girl marry a Winchester."

"Still, if the Rakuen Priesthood knows about how you dodged the marriage belt, Dean, then you're screwed," said Shigeru. "Those guys from that matchmaking institution are known to make matches just to keep everything in motion, but the Tang Family are known to keep their daughters locked up from marriages that the Rakuen Priesthood arrange."

"And if those crackpots find out about me not marrying Magda?"

"They'll catch you in the act without warning and force you into what we call a 'shotgun wedding.' It's a godsend that she fled the main homestead on Rietza, but if she spots you, it's all over. It's not a joke and those guys would pop up anywhere just to put your ass off of the marriage market."

Dean was in a bit of a pickle as he spotted a group from the Rakuen Priesthood mixed in with the protesters that were picketing SucroCorp. He was in a deep hole as he didn't want to marry Magda on the spot yet. He was aware of the Tang Family's reputation as one that defies the Rakuen Priesthood in every way imaginable, but not this time. This wasn't the first time that he saw Magda as she was someone that was predestined to marry him on the spot. He was high in keeping himself single, but his hopes in keeping out of the way had been put on hold as he noticed Magda still fighting to protect the farmers from the deadly reign of SucroCorp and the threat of the Leviathans themselves.

He was managing a low profile into not attracting too much attention to the Rakuen Priesthood as they were spying on his every move. Still, he had to think about the mission into shutting down SucroCorp here on Alecrast in which it would cause a shift in the main branch on Harkonnen. He had to think about the mission, not love, as he wanted to help me and Shigeru shut down what was left of SucroCorp's branch here in Thranduil Valley, for the Leviathan threat was something that could never be ignored at present.

"So, we're gonna be paired up with Magda, aren't we?" said Dean as he was starting to feel depressed. "That's just friggin' great."

"There you are!" she cried as she spotted him with us. "It's been a while since I ran away from home on Rietza. Now that I see you, we can be great together, even in bed."

"Sorry, Magda, but your family calls the shots, not me."

"Hey, I'm just as more as a badass like you, but all I want to do is to blow up the next compound that SucroCorp has its disposal. I know what they truly look like because I saw their mouths open up just to eat something. They have a tendency to change shape into other humans, but they kind of lost their mojo into doing so since the main office of SucroCorp on Harkonnen got shut down once ten years ago. Now that they're back, they'll stop at nothing by turning all of us, human or alien, into livestock so they can eat their asses off."

Still, Dean had to deal with Magda as he was most likely to be working with her on this one. His trouble with her was most likely to be something that could turn into a godsend instead of a curse, for we had a job to do when it came to facing off against Leviathans that came from Harkonnen of all places. We had to protect the farmers before anything else happened, for we had a job to do the moment we find the compound that was operated by SucroCorp on the sly...

* * *

Later on, we were at an inn as it was bustling with activity. With Reiko and I in a room for two, we were exhausted as we laid down on a bed that wasn't a futon. Still, I was feeling at my wife's stomach as I felt the tiny pulsation from within. I was feeling the life of my child inside of her as I was smiling warmly. At first, I didn't want her to be here, but there was no say or choice in the matter right now, for I was on track of becoming an Elder of the Order and I had to bring Reiko with me at all times. By the time we were settling in, I heard a knock on the door as I got up and answered it. With Dean coming in the room, he was ready to brief me on the mission at hand at present.

"Here's the scoop on our wolves in sheep's clothing here," he said. "According to what Magda told me, she's already blown up one of the SucroCorp compounds that have been here. With the other one under heavy surveillance with those ass-clowns playing around with the food supply, they're getting ready for the supply ship from Harkonnen to arrive in less than two hours."

"Is it from those monsters, Brother?" asked Reiko.

"Those asshats are most likely to be receiving something from Harkonnen, but we have to hit them hard before one of us ends up on the menu."

"Then let's do it," I said as I had my sword in my hand. "Shigeru and I are no stranger to stopping Leviathans since we destroyed that plant in Gurusha back on Gehenna. All I'm hoping for is that SucroCorp will pack up shop and go back to Harkonnen."

"Well, Sammy, let's get out there and kick some ass!"

"Be careful, both of you," said Reiko.

"We will... 'cause we're counting on the luck that we need."

"Don't worry, Reiko," I said as I kissed her lips. "I'll be back soon. We'll be defending the farmers as much as we can."

"Sammy..." I heard her say as I followed Dean out the door. "Be careful..."

When I followed my brother into the main room where several customers were being served, we joined Shigeru and Clive as we were ready to head towards the second compound. With several jugs of Borax at our disposal, we had our weapons in our hands as we were about to meet up Magda, but she was already here with her own weapons. Ayumu also joined in the fight as she was equipped with her angel blade just to smite any form of Leviathans that were about to attack us in broad daylight. This was our chance to take up arms by protecting the farmers as we were ready to attack the SucroCorp compound where it hurts the most...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I led the group as we followed Magda where we needed to go to. We spotted the second SucroCorp compound as we noticed a pen full of people that have been drugged by something. This has happened before as this was the additive in the Turducken Slammer all over again. We had to stop it before anything else as we saw such barbarity in the SucroCorp compound. Just as we were about to make our move, we saw a Cat Sidhe move quick into the trees as we noticed that she was also part of the Order due to the Aquarian Star on her clothes. Her human face and cat-like ears were familiar as she had pink hair and green eyes while she wore a collar with a bell and ninja garb with the Aquarian Star etched on it. On a whim, she decided to pop up and join us in our crusade against SucroCorp and its unholy policies. The farmers and other citizens had to be saved as the time to move in on the compound needed to be timed right.

"I knew that you've showed up," said the Cat Sidhe as she was in the tree above.

"You're late, Debbie," said Magda.

"Sorry, but the place is packed with all those Terrans that have been taken away from their planets."

"This is insane...," said Shigeru. "That compound that SucroCorp's been running is more like a concentration camp that acts as a pen that keeps humans just for being livestock."

"Then we have to go in and kick some ass," said Dean. "This is nuts right there."

"The Leviathans are known to keep people in pens when it comes to compounds," said Ayumu.

"This sucks for one that is a Terran...," said Clive as he was disgusted at what he was seeing in that compound. "These people who run SucroCorp are keeping Terrans as food?!"

"We destroyed a plant on Gehenna, but we're gonna free those people that are held prisoner in the compound," I said. "We can't abandon them and we can't let them be food for the Leviathans, either."

"That's right," said Debbie. "I can't stand those asshats for what they are! They eat _everything _and _everyone_. So, shall we break out the squirt guns and gank those guys with Borax?"

We agreed with our new Cat Sidhe friend there as we were ready to go towards the compound directly. With me taking the lead, I had Shigeru and Debbie with me as we were ready to place the bombs with the detonation device in tow right in the vents. We were armed as we spotted three Leviathans in corporate clothing as we had our squirt guns ready to stop them. The three monsters were ready to feast on us as they had their maws open wide. With me taking point, I squirted Borax into one of the Leviathan's mouth as it burned his throat until I got my sword and cut off his head with it. When Shigeru and Debbie saw the other two, they also broke out the squirt guns and sprayed Borax into their deadly maws. The taste of the Borax itself burned the throats of the Leviathans until Debbie got out her claw gloves and slashed their heads clean off.

"That's that for now," she said.

"There could be more of them along the way," said Shigeru.

"We have to get to the center," I said. "That's where the control system is."

"Be careful because the Leviathans are still there," said Debbie as she had her claws on her hands. "We have it covered, but those asshats with the black ooze aren't gonna escape here alive."

We were ready to make our move as we were on our way to the command center. Still, I was concerned for Dean and the rest as they had a job to do just like the rest of us. The time of SucroCorp's reign on the farmers was coming to an end, for we were ready to make it so...

* * *

Dean was in the back of the complex as he had Clive, Ayumu, and Magda in tow. All four had seen the barbarity of what the Leviathans could do as they had plenty of humans in the pens. Most of them were drugged as if they were stoned all day, but the rest of them were itching to get out before they ended up being eaten. Ayumu had never seen anything like it before as she had noticed such terror in the form of a voracious species of eating machines. The humans had to get free as the group were ready to get them out of the pens before they were turned into food themselves.

"This is barbaric," said Ayumu as she used her powers to unlock one of the pens. "There are three humans in here all experiencing symptoms of being drugged by something in the food they eat."

"Is it the additive that Sam and Shigeru told me about?" asked Dean.

"It is, but we have to shut it down," said Magda as she saw a tank next to the pen.

"Then we have to get rid of those monsters that have been doing this to these Terrans," said Clive.

"There's no point into being horrified to the gills here," said Dean. "All we need to do is to get these people out of here."

A loud buzzing sound as the rest of the pens were opened up with most of the humans being freed from their prison. With the people that were drugged brought out first, the rest of the humans were heading towards the door as Dean and the others were keeping them from being caught in the crossfire. By the time the group and the captured humans were about to escape, they all saw several Leviathans in front of them as they were ready to eat some of the food that got away. Dean didn't want anything else to happen to the released humans as he got out his squirt gun filled with Borax and sprayed some of the Leviathans with it.

"Okay, asshats, you like that?" said Dean as he was ready to dose the Leviathans with another round of Borax. "I bet that you guys are pissed that your food is running away."

"We know who your brother is..., Dean Winchester," said one of the Leviathans. "He's the one that destroyed our operation on Gehenna with the help of that High Elf."

"Yeah, I heard all about it and they're making damn sure that you ass-clowns taste more Borax!"

_KA-BOOM!_

The sound of a rocket launcher hit the air as it blew the Leviathans that were blocking the path away. It was a victory indeed as Dean was happy to see Colchuvar and Kevin appear out of nowhere just to safeguard the humans from the compound. The battle against the Leviathans was getting intense as it was going to be heating up the moment that the bombs in the vents are about to detonate any time soon.

"It's about time that you got here!" cried Magda.

"We got word that there was a familiar monster here," said Kevin.

"C'mon, we have to get the hell out of here!" cried Colchuvar.

"What's going on here?" asked Clive.

"You said that Sam and the rest put bombs in the vents, didn't you? Well, he and his group made it out before becoming part of the menu, so I suggest that you get your asses out of here before anything else comes our way!"

And so, everyone was out of the compound until Dean became concerned about me and the rest of the group. He wanted to get back in there, but he was barred in doing so as he was busy ushering out the humans that were captive in the compound. With the Leviathan threat over for now, all Dean did do was worry about me, for I was out earlier than expected...

* * *

I led my group out of the compound after hearing an explosion from the pens. It was my cue to get out of there after I released the rest of the humans from their prison. With Shigeru and Debbie following me, we escaped through the window after several Leviathans spotted us. Even though the monsters were ready to break out and chase us, we sprinted out of there before a huge rocket came towards the compound and blew it up without any problem. It was a miracle that we stopped SucroCorp from encroaching into Thranduil Valley as we had our second victory against the Leviathan threat so far. It wasn't long until I saw Dean and the rest of the group carting away the humans that were held prisoner as he was happy that I was alive after all. The compound was destroyed with only bits of rubble and mortar remaining, for we put another dent into SucroCorp's dastardly plans after all.

"I thought that I lost you, little brother!" cried Dean as he was hugging me with such brotherly comfort. "It's a miracle that you came out swinging!"

"We shut down the master controls that kept the humans prisoner," I said.

"Hey, no chick flick moments yet," said Colchuvar. "We have to get out of here before we draw suspicion."

And so, we all left as we heard sounds of a fire engine coming towards the compound in the rubble. We may have damaged SucroCorp's reputation, but our fight against the Leviathans were not pretty at all. Still, we saved Thranduil Valley from the wrath of the Leviathans as we even saved the humans that were being kept prisoneer for a while. All the same, the fact of seeing those humans being pent up for food use turned my stomach as I swore that I would put SucroCorp out of business soon enough..., but not yet...

* * *

Later on, back at the inn, I returned home as I was exhausted from my work. Removing my clothes and putting away my weapons, I made my way to the bathroom as I was naked and ready to clean myself up. With the tub filling up with hot water, I decided to clean myself at the wash basin as I scrubbed myself with soap and hair care. After I rinsed off in the wash basin, I stepped into the bathtub as I sat down just to relax. It was something that I clung to as I turned off the water from the faucet. The warmth of the bath made me feel calm as I was tired from that mission to shut down SucroCorp's compound here in this farmland, for it had to be done right away.

While I continued to relax in the bathtub, I saw Reiko come in here as she was all naked and was about to clean herself at the wash basin. The sight of her cleaning herself made me want her with me as I saw her rinse herself off. By the time she got into the tub with me, she was laying next to me as she felt me stroke her hair. I was feeling her all over as I even felt the tiny pulsation beneath her stomach. I was feeling the baby inside of her as it was our child that was yet to come out into the world. I was having a lot of responsibility with me as I was staring at Reiko with full concern in my eyes.

"It'll be a while before we get back," I said.

"Did you stop the monsters?" asked Reiko.

"Yes, but Colchuvar did the rest."

"Are the monsters gone?"

"They may be gone, but they mainly live on Harkonnen, where SucroCorp's main base is."

"Sammy..., will our unborn child be ready to take on those monsters?"

"When he or she gets old enough, he'll take on the burdens of our work in the Order of Letters, but not right now. He or she should stay in the womb for a little longer because he's not ready for that yet."

I saw Reiko smile so warmly as she was given fresh insight for the future. We were protective of our child that we help make, but its future would be a clouded one if it is chosen the wrong path. I didn't want that to happen as I was grateful that Reiko was with me along with my unborn child. I loved and cherished them the most as I wanted to protect them both even at the cost of my own life if need be...

* * *

Dean was at the bathhouse as he was washing himself off at one of the wash basins. After being lathered in soap and hair care, he rinsed himself off clean as he went into one of the bathtubs to soak. Still, he had company as he saw Shigeru, Clive, Colchuvar, and Kevin all in the bathhouse as they were also soaking in the bathtubs in the men's area. They were victorious in destroying the compound that SucroCorp had at its disposal as there would be some repercussions against the corporation due to what was found in there. Even though they averted something horrific, the price of stopping such a terrible corporation would soon be on the news soon enough.

"It's a shame that those asshats from SucroCorp are gonna take another hit," said Shigeru.

"If you thought that's a shame, you should see their stocks tanking," said Colchuvar.

"At least that the farmers are safe," said Kevin.

"Well, Sam and Reiko aren't," said Dean as he was concerned for the safety of me and my wife. "There's still that Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon to worry about."

"If we come across either one of them, then we'll be ready," said Clive. "Sam and Reiko need to be protected at all times. Didn't you hear that man with the glasses? He said that-"

"Sam and Reiko will end up in the hands of either force in the Demon War," said Yashamaru as he was in the bathhouse in one of the bathtubs. "Crowley and Abaddon are still waging war, but there will be trouble in the strongest forms from radical forces that want Sam and Reiko killed."

"That's _not_ gonna happen," said Dean. "Those asshats that are after Sam and Reiko can suck it! I'm not gonna let them die in the crossfire. We can't just leave 'em out to pasture for some monstrous ass-clown to get at them. We're here for them not only because they're family, but they have my future niece or nephew in there just waiting to come out."

"That's it in a nutshell," said Shigeru. "Those demonic ass-clowns are just waiting for the right moment to strike at Sam and Reiko just to do away with what could happen in the future. It's a pain in the ass to deal with those demons and their minions, but we can't ignore the problems about those two warring factions. All we need to do right now is wait until they show up with their forces and we'll hit them where it hurts the most."

"It's not gonna be easy," said Yashamaru. "Crowley and Abaddon fear the birth of Sam and Reiko's unborn child because of the impact that will have in the future. Sam has that raw power in him and his match with Reiko was already put into motion into creating such a being that could turn the tide against the Demon War. Their lives are on the line, but we have to be vigilant in order to watch over them in the future."

Yashamaru was right about that as the rest of the men in the bathhouse were still relaxing. All the same, there was the future of the unborn child that Reiko and I made as it wasn't even born yet. Somehow, there was signs that our future child was put into the fray as it would soon turn the tide in the Demon War. All of us had to do was to wait until it was born, for we had to safeguard it, even at the costs of our lives in the process...

* * *

I was in my nightclothes as I was getting ready for bed. With Reiko already settling in, we were ready to fall asleep in each other's arms until tomorrow morning. We would soon be on our way home by the time that the train arrived as tomorrow would signal a start back home as planned. I was grateful that I stopped the Leviathan threat with the help of Dean and the others, but there was something else that bothered me. I was worried about the Demon War looming as I was making sure that Reiko was alive and safe while she slept. She was carrying our unborn child in her womb. She was carrying the future that could turn the tide in the planetary system. All I could do now is to make sure that nothing bad happened to her or our child in the process. By the time I came into bed, I was about to fall asleep until I heard a knock on the door. Getting up again, I opened up the door as I noticed two people from the Rakuen Priesthood at my doorstep. What did they want, exactly? What was going on at present? All I had to do was to hear them out first before doing anything in the long run as I noticed them dressed to the hilt in black and gold clothing.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" said one of the members, who was a woman.

"Yes, but it's late and I have to catch a train back home," I said.

"We don't need to know about your busy schedule," said the other member, who was a young man.

"I know that you're from the Rakuen Priesthood, but you have to come back tomorrow because everyone else is asleep right now."

"It's about your brother, Dean Winchester," said the woman. "Most recently, my partner and I spotted him the moment he got off the train to meet his true bride, Magda."

"My brother's stubborn, but he wants to live with all the freedom he could muster as a soldier."

"What about Magda Tang?" asked the man. "How would she cope to find that her future husband wouldn't take her in marriage. For generations, decades, and even centuries, we had manipulated bloodlines just to keep balance of what power they could bring. For instance, you're married to Reiko Mitani because it is destined to be. As for your brother and Magda Tang, they will marry, even if it means by forcing them to do so."

"I hate to break it to you, but my brother will never marry anyone because of the fact that he's a soldier and the Tang Family won't allow one of their own to marry him. For years the Tang Family always kept their female family members from marrying those that have been chosen by your priesthood, but if Magda's family finds out about the marriage and stops it, Dean will still say no eventually."

"Let me remind you that a chosen match that we make is sanctified by the Terran God and those before Him," said the woman. "All marriages are picked by us to keep the balance of power at an equal pace. If one of them refuses to accept the union between either the bride or groom, he or she will be put to death just like Clovis MacVicker. You _did _hear about what happened to him, didn't you?"

"Ippei told me about what happened to Clovis MacVicker because he refused to accept the union between his sister, Cynthia, and my father. I know what you people did to him when you cut off his head for interfering with what you planned."

"Let us tell you again, Sam Winchester," said the man as he drew out his sword. "Your brother _will _marry Magda Tang whether he likes it or not. If you even interfere with keeping him from marrying his bride, you will also suffer the same fate like Clovis MacVicker. I'm telling you one more time: don't interfere with our plans with your brother or else you'll lose your head."

"You can't kill me or Reiko because if you did so, you'd be doing a favor for the warring factions in the Demon War. If I were you, I suggest that you put your matchmaking on hold and take up arms. There's a war going on and if you're not careful, then you'll die in the process, so I suggest that you watch your back."

And so, the two members of the Rakuen Priesthood left the room as I closed the door. I had a feeling that they would find Dean eventually, but their plans to keep him off the marriage market must be put on hold for a little bit, for there was the Demon War that was already starting with many human and alien species being caught in the crossfire...

**To be continued...**


	18. Shotgun Wedding

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 18: Shotgun Wedding**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was up the next morning as he was getting out of the shower. After drying up with a towel, he got dressed in his clothes as he left his room at the inn. It was raining as the train had been slightly delayed due to the weather conditions that were in Thranduil Valley. Just as Dean was about to get ready to go, he saw the two members of the Rakuen Priesthood watching his every move. They wanted him to marry Magda right away, but he'll end up putting off marriage as usual when he was ready to get going. By the time he saw me standing in his way, I didn't do anything due to the warning that one of them gave me last night. The sight of them became so unsettling for us as we gathered up our things and our group as we left the inn and were on our way to the train station. With Reiko in tow, I remained by her side as we watched the train arrive. It was the same train that Cynthia operated as we all got on there and sat down at our compartments.

Little did anyone know was that Magda was left behind as she was standing next to Debbie, who was holding a purple umbrella in her hands. They were waiting to go to where we needed to get to as they noticed someone from Rietza walking up towards them. Magda recognized him so carefully as it was none other than her brothers, Nicholas and Herschel. Both of them weren't too happy that she fled as they were ready to take her back to Rietza as planned. She was dreading it so readily as she wanted to get on the next train towards the northern part where Winchester Castle was at.

"It's about time that we found you," said Nicholas.

"What the hell do you want?" snarled Magda as she didn't want to go back home.

"Dad's so pissed off at you right now because he sent us to get you back to Rietza," said Herschel.

"Well, Dad can wait because I'm going to Winchester Castle to marry Dean on the spot."

"So, you still believe those Rakuen crackpots, don't you?" said Nicholas. "We're not like the MacVicker Clan because we don't lose our heads like Clovis did."

"I'm telling you again, Brother, I'm not going back home!"

"Yes you are, Magda!" cried Herschel. "Our family honor is more important than the decisions of a crackpot group that plans marriages to people we don't know. If you don't come with us, then you'll face expulsion from our family."

"I hate to break it to you two chuckleheads, but those people there are staring at you," said Debbie as she saw the two Rakuen members standing in front. "Still, we can't butt in or else you two _will _end up being killed and heads are gonna roll on that."

Nicholas and Herschel spotted the two members of the Rakuen Priesthood as they had their swords in their hands. They were aware of what they were dealing with as they had their own swords in their hands. To the Tang Family, the Rakuen Priesthood was nothing but a nuisance to them as they would fight them till the bitter end. Nicholas and Herschel were ready to get the upper hand as they fought against the two members in a heated swordfight. Magda and Debbie didn't want to stick around too much as they later spotted another train coming. By the time it stopped, they were ready to get on until they were stopped by Nicholas, who was still adamant in bringing Magda back to Rietza as soon as possible. He was losing his patience as he siezed Magda by the hair and pulled her to the ground.

"Where do you think _you're _going?!" he cried as he was ready to punch his sister.

"Let go of me, Nicholas!" she yelled as she was struggling to get free.

"No! I'm not gonna let you go until you agree to come back to Rietza with us!"

"She said to let her go!" cried Debbie as she was ready to claw Nicholas.

"Magda's not gonna marry some Winchester boy just because those Rakuen crackpots say so! I won't allow it because our father already has her set up with one of our family members."

"Stop right there!" cried the female member. "How dare you spoil the predestined match that would secure the balance of equal power!"

Nicholas let go of Magda as he was ready to challenge the woman from the Rakuen Priesthood with his sword. He was itching to cut her down until he was beaten by her when his sword was knocked out of his hands until it fell onto the ground. He was angry even more as he was itching to beat up Magda for leaving Rietza in the first place. Still, even though he was a member of the Tang Family, he was forbidded to harm a woman, but he was still hell-bent on getting revenge against Magda for leaving their home and settling on Alecrast. Just as he was about to get his chance on harming her, he was stopped by Herschel as he didn't want his brother to hurt her off the bat. He didn't want his brother to put further harm to his own reputation as he was also facing the two members of the Rakuen Priesthood in spades.

"Brother, don't!" he said cautiously. "These people here will gut you if you don't watch it!"

"I don't care!" snarled Nicholas. "All I want to do is to take Magda back to Rietza."

"You can't do that!" yelled the other member. "If you did so, Nicholas Tang, you'll regret it just like Clovis MacVicker did when he barred his sister from marrying John Winchester years ago. Do _you_ of all people want to suffer the same fate as he did?"

"No, but we Tangs always stick to the family to keep it from leaking into other people."

"You sound like those Thrippes who have a tendency to screw their own kin on a daily basis," said the female member. "We all know that nothing good comes of it when purebloods come out rotten. That's why we manipulate bloodlines just to keep everything in balance, so I suggest that you let Magda marry Dean Winchester or else...," she unsheathes her sword as she points it directly at Nicholas. "...You'll end up losing your head."

The distraction from the Rakuen Priesthood members was more than enough for Magda and Debbie to sneak away on the train that just appeared on the tracks. They were getting away quietly as they were inside of one of the coach compartments. With their passes shown and the train ready to go, Magda and Debbie were happy to get away from Nicholas and Herschel as they were further away outside. Luck won out as Magda was relieved to get away from her brothers soon enough, but they would end up getting to her without knowing it in the long run.

"I'm so glad that we left those asshats in the dirt," said Debbie as she was getting out a small can of smoked oysters. "It's ironic that they still disapprove of your match with Dean Winchester, but they can't get out of the Rakuen Priesthood's radar, though."

"Nicholas and Herschel will always be firm for my family when it comes to keeping us strict on a frozen planet such as Rietza," said Magda.

"Why don't your family welcome Dean all of a sudden? He _is_ a very cool guy."

"My family always told me never to marry a Winchester, but when the Rakuen Priesthood say so, I have to do it. Besides, Dean and I met once while I was there on Gehenna at the time, but Nicholas and Herschel didn't want me associating with him."

"Well those Rakuen guys make all the rules into matchmaking, but you're afraid that your family will end up like the Thrippes because of their constant purity due to mating with their siblings. That's what happened to Sylvanus when one of his 'purebred' kids took him out while he went to Harkonnen at the time."

"As soon as we get to Winchester Castle, we'll talk to Dean's younger brother into marrying me to him the moment we stop there."

"But he's not an Elder yet."

"So? He's getting the castle while Dean's doing the grunt work in the Hunter Corps. He's the type of guy that is sure to kick some ass along the way, but first, he's gonna be at the altar before going back out into space."

"I hear you there."

"Dean will be floored when he sees me coming to get him, just you wait."

Magda was stopping at nothing just to get her man as she was riding on the train to where she needed to go to. After dealing with Leviathans in Thranduil Valley, she was ready to snag Dean the moment he returns to the castle, for there was something else following in the fray as well. The Rakuen Priesthood were spying on those who either sever the predestined union or interfere with it as they were keeping watch on Magda without her even knowing it...

* * *

I was back home as I was busy cleaning the castle. It was a daunting task, but if it wasn't for Colchuvar ordering some of his crew to help, I would have been falling under another fever by now. It took us four hours to clean the place as we had it looking good and in order. Still, I was about to cook some lunch for everyone, but Reiko took care of it right away. The smell of teriyaki chicken with rice was going well as I saw my wife at work with the cooking. After all that time preparing the meal, she was ringing the dinner bell as everyone who was working was called directly into the dining room for a home-cooked meal. Even I was getting my fill as I didn't mind the small bowl that I got, for I wanted Reiko to have a bigger helping in hers due to the pregnancy that she was having.

"Aren't you going to get some more in your bowl?" she asked me.

"I'm good," I said. "Actually, you need the bigger portion of food more than me anyway."

"It's the baby inside of me..."

"What?! You're pregnant?!" yelled Kevin as he was shocked to see Reiko work hard for the lunch all this time. "You can't be up and around like that! Besides, Sam should help you a little more!"

"Kevin," said Colchuvar. "Reiko is very careful and aware of that, but she's also someone that makes sure that we all get fed."

"Master Colchuvar..."

"Oh, this food is great!" cried Clive as he was eating at his bowl of teriyaki chicken. "Reiko sure outdid herself on this one."

"It's better than the food packs on the ship," said Dean.

_BAM!_

I was startled a the sound of the front as I put down my bowl of food and ran towards the main hall. When I got there, I saw Magda and Debbie burst in there as they were tired from the train ride. I had never expected more company like that, but I also made sure that there would be more food left over just in case. Taking off their shoes, Magda and Debbie were heading into the dining room as they spotted Dean in the distance. He had never expected his future bride here as he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible, for he was still maintaining his freedom as a bachelor that steered away from marriage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come to claim my prize, Dean," said Magda.

"If it's about that marriage pact that those Rakuen crackpots cooked up, I'm not going for it."

"Dean, you can't escape from it," I said cautiously.

"I did it before."

"Just because you did it before doesn't mean that you can slide on by. Still, I can't prevent you from marrying Magda because of what the Rakuen Priesthood could do if I severed that union between the both of you."

"You're a big help, Benedict Arnold."

"Cool it, both of you," said Shigeru. "If Sam's okay with Sis, then Dean should be okay with Magda."

"Her family makes the rules into marriage, not the Rakuen Priesthood."

"Dude, you gotta marry her anyway or else those 'crackpots' are gonna kick your ass and if any of us interfere with the nuptials, we'll end up getting our heads chopped like Clovis MacVicker did."

Dean couldn't get out of it as he was in it for life just like being part of the Order. He was about to get married to Magda as she was itching to get into his pants the moment they'll be wed. Still, as an Elder in training, I had to officiate the wedding as I was most likely to be marrying both my brother and Magda the moment they are ready to get there at the altar before anything bad happened...

* * *

Later on in the day, I was in a room full of catalogued items as I was sitting in a desk sorting out the things that we did since we returned here on Alecrast. I was hard at work checking up on things as I was most likely to be expecting someone here so I can give him or her guidance into how to stop certain monsters before they harm the innocent. I was a member of the Order of Letters after all and I was also someone that is eager to help out those who need my guidance in the future sooner or later. By the time I was about to take a break, I heard a knock on the door as I was ready to see who was about to enter first."

"Come in," I said.

Dean entered into the room as he was still in a bit of a pickle. He wasn't too happy with the arrangement between him and Magda as he didn't want anything to do with her right now. He wanted out of it really badly as he wanted to be free to roam the backroads of space. He even wanted to test out the Impala of all cars as he wanted to drive it so badly, for he could get away from the marriage contract before he tried anything else.

"I take it that you're still not used to being part of a marriage agreement, are you?" I said.

"I'm telling you again, Sam, I'm still _not_ the marrying kind." answered Dean.

"You were happy with me when I married Reiko, weren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why aren't you frank with Magda? I know that she helped us stop those Leviathans from encroaching on Thranduil Valley, but at least she's someone that can be a badass for you."

"You're egging this on, aren't you, Sammy?"

"Dean, I don't like this any more than you do, but you have to go through with it or else we'll both be in hot water with the Rakuen Priesthood. They spy on anyone who dodges the marriage contract with their chosen mate, but they can also find and kill those who try to sever it."

"Now, that's unhealthy. Still, I have to face Magda of all people here, but there's also her brothers who keep her a prisoner at her home on Rietza. They won't stop until they find her and-"

"No, please! Don't kill me!" screamed someone that was outside.

Dean and I ran out of the room as we went downstairs into the main hall while going out the door. By the time we went outside, we saw Magda's brothers, Nicholas and Herschel being tied up with their heads on stumps as if they were about to have their heads cut off. I was horrified at the sight as I still had my sword with me. To my shock, I saw the two members of the Rakuen Priesthood standing in front of Nicholas and Herschel as they had their swords in their hands. They had gotten tired of them interfering with Dean and Magda's wedding nuptials as they were about to make an example out of them so no one else would pry into their business again.

"Hey..., Winchesters," said Nicholas as he was struggling to get free. "Let us go!"

"Do not try to interfere," said the male member as he was ready to use his sword. "Nicholas and Herschel Tang have violated the terms of the marriage between Dean Winchester and their sister, Magda."

"But I don't wanna die!" wailed Herschel.

"Too bad, because the both of you will suffer the consequences of your actions like Clovis MacVicker did!"

"NO!" they both screamed.

I stepped in the way as I blocked the members' swords with my own. I didn't want any bloodshed here in the castle as I didn't want any trouble here. There had been disagreements about this wedding, but I had to make sure that no one would die before it would commence.

"How dare you!" cried the male member. "You of all people will be punished by the Reverend Father and the Mother Superior for your actions. I'll make sure that _your_ head comes off first!"

"Back the hell away!" cried Dean. "If you wanna go up against my brother, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"You have the gall to spare those two who tried to sever the marriage contract between you and Magda, didn't you?" said the female member. "They broke the law and they'll pay for their lives."

"I won't have any bloodshed here," I said sternly. "If you want to do away with those two, you're gonna have to get through me. I'm the master here, so I suggest that you behave yourselves here."

I watched the members of the Rakuen Priesthood put away their swords as I released Nicholas and Herschel from their bonds. They were grateful that their lives were spared as they would never interfere with their sister's wedding again. Still, I had to commence it sooner or later as I wanted to see my brother married to Magda more than anything, even if he doesn't agree with it...

* * *

Night settled in as I was dressed in a different garb. I was wearing the clothes of an Elder as I was ready to see to the wedding between Dean and Magda. It was a small congregation, but I made sure that everyone got along very calmly before anything happened. When I went to a room that was in a shrine in the backyard, I walked towards the altar as I noticed Dean and Magda in traditional Japanese wedding garb while they were all cleaned up and dressed just to be wed before anything else happened. Still, I wanted to make sure that the wedding didn't fail as I was ready to commence it right away like a true Elder. Even Shigeru was on hand in bringing in a wedding cake that he baked as it was a chocolate one indeed. As for Reiko, however, she baked some pies for the future groom as they were a cherry one and an apple one that smelled very good. There was even a small bottle of _sake_ in the center of the altar along with two small cups that had some in it as I was ready to get this wedding started.

"People in this castle," I said. "We are gathered here this evening to commence the union between my brother, Dean Winchester, and Magda Tang. I congratulate the both of you for this moment that the two of you will be united in holy wedlock." I looked at my brother as he was getting a little nervous. "Dean, do you take Magda to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer of poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"Fine, I do," he said.

"Do you, Magda Tang, take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I'm taking him 'cause Dean's my bitch," she said.

"Well, that's a little awkward..." I brought out the rings as I put them on Dean's and Magda's fingers right away. "I also bring you a cup of cheer to drink." I watched them picked up the small cups as they drank down the _sake_ that was in them. "By the power invested in me here in this castle, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean kissed Magda on the lips as he was feeling the very moment of what he had been missing out for a long time. The small congregation cheered as they saw the bride and groom depart the shrine while some of us dug into the wedding pies and cake. Just as I was about to get up, I saw Reiko bring out some slices of pie as she gave one to me. I watched her sit beside me as I noticed her body changing even more. She was glowing as the pregnancy in her body was making her feel more in tune with what she had inside of her. Still, I had a feeling that the bride and groom would end up consummating their marriage in a car that was in the shed, for it was one that had been there since the time of the Elder Days...

* * *

Dean and Magda went out back in the shed where the Impala was as they closed the door behind them. They were at the black car as they wanted to try something different instead of the standard marriage bed. It wasn't long until Dean found the keys to the car as he opened up the doors to it. The interior of it was in perfect condition as it was sleek and ready to go, but it was also something that had been quite a love machine in its heyday. When Magda found a box under the seats, she noticed that it had some old cassette tapes that dated back in the time of the Elder Days as the music itself was as old as the car itself.

"Here's the selection of what I found so far," she said. "These things in there are really old: Black Sabbath, Metallica, Motorhead, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Bad Company... Whoever had this old stack of music must have been rocking out to them really hard."

"You think so?" said Dean.

"I _know_ so because these tapes are old, but everyone's been using compact discs and pod players these days."

"So, you wanna check it out?"

Dean went into the driver's side of the Impala as he turned on the ignition. It was running like a dream as it was being tested on in such a long time. Gathering up the box of tapes, he put one of them that was labeled, "Bad Company," in there as it was into the tape player. The music of it was old, but it had a nostalgic feel to it as he got up and stripped off his wedding garb. Magda saw him in full view as he was well toned from all the battles that he had. He even had his member intact as it was ready to be used in his first time with his new wife. She was kissing him on his lips as she wanted to get him ready for the moment they consummate their marriage on the spot. When she took off her clothes, she undid her long black hair as it was down to her back. Dean noticed that she was curvy and svelte at the same time as he felt his member hardening up in a heartbeat.

"My God!" he said breathlessly. "Sammy was right about you!"

"Well, shall we do it?" she asked.

"Then let's do it."

Both Dean and Magda were in the back seat of the Impala as they were making love to one another while Bad Company's "Ready for Love" blared over the car stereo. Dean couldn't get enough of Magda as he was touching her breasts with such a powerful prowess. He heard her moan as he was kissing at her neck. He wanted all of her as he was spreading her legs wide open to see her soft flesh become moist with such erotic pleasure. He was willing to take the plunge as he dove right in with his member breaking Magda's defenses. She didn't flinch as she felt the pain of Dean's member enter deep inside of her. She held onto him as she felt his tongue lick at her soft breasts. She felt him thrusting deep from within as he was giving her more than just pleasure. He was giving her something that would never leave his side when the time to return to the hunt calls them out.

Dean was giving Magda more pleasure than she ever bargained for as he was even shaking the car while making love to her. She was wanting it as she couldn't get enough of Dean being on top of her. He was more like me as he wanted more of what was in Magda while they both entered into their climax. By the time that the music ended, Dean was exhausted as he felt his livelihood leaking out into Magda before pulling out of her. There had been a bloody mess in the back seat of the car as he wanted to clean it up. With the car turned off, he got up as he saw Magda fully satisfied with what she had experienced in her first time.

"Ohhh, that was good," she said as she was fully sated in what she experienced.

"I take it that you enjoyed it," said Dean.

"I guess that after this, we're gonna have to clean out the car before doing anything."

"I have a feeling that Sam would come in here to clean it out, but we have to get to the bathhouse before we do anything."

"Ditto on that one. I bet that your brother will end up cleaning the whole place himself, especially that muscle care here."

"Hey, he can't do too much or else he'll end up getting a fever again. He's not alone here in the castle, for all I know is that we're most likely to be picking up after ourselves here."

Dean and Magda left the shed as they made it to the bathhouse that was in the backyard. The place itself was huge as it had a large hot spring there. When they made it there, they were washing themselves in the wash basins as they were cleaning up after their first sexual experience. They were now a married couple, but they also had to cope with being part of the Hunter Corps as well. Still, they were bathing together like normal couples do as they rinsed themselves off really well. When they got into the hot spring, they were simply just living it up as they were in there together. They watched the moon over the sky as they had all the time to themselves at this moment.

"It's ironic that we're still alive," said Dean.

"Perhaps we can do it again," said Magda.

"It looks like Sam was right all along when it came to us being together. Hell, I wanted him to be with Reiko and look what he gets: a wife, a castle, and a baby on the way. As for me, I've got my kicks into wandering free to kick ass and take names."

"Not without _me_,you won't. I'd like to be free, too, but it's better than staying on Rietza for the rest of my life."

"I hear you there. For me, it's better than being on Gehenna of all places. We both came from popsicle stands, but we have to be ready to take on any form of evil that came all the way from the Elder Days. It's not just the alien lore that's been crawling around, but the ones that existed long before them high-tailed it to space and came here just to cause trouble."

"Still, we have to pull our weight when it comes to being part of the Order."

"I know, but being part of the Hunter Corps, I love my job as a soldier and a brother."

Magda smiled at Dean as she was there in his life after all. The two awkward people that were once at odds with one another had been united due to the factor of what was predestined by both fate and the Rakuen Priesthood. Sooner or later, they would be back in space to further missions, but they would always have a home here in the castle, for there was an Elder in training that was in the form of a certain tall Winchester... me!

* * *

I was hard at work in the middle of the night as I was cleaning out the Impala where Dean and Magda made love in it earlier. With the upholstery cleaned and deodorized, it was also polished so the interior was exhibiting the "new car smell" by the time I was done with it. By the time I was finished, I closed the car doors and left the shed as I later spotted a member of the Order, who was a female Rendilian courier, with a letter in his hand. I had never expected a letter towards me before as I took the letter from the courier's hand. Opening it up, I got a message from the main base as I had been accepted by the Review Board as an Elder, but the downside of the letter was that the Rakuen Priesthood had filed a complaint against me for interfering with an execution as well.

"I'm sure to be in hot water over this," I said.

"The Rakuen Priesthood always complains when it comes to having a new Elder take the reins in the Order," said the courier. "You shouldn't worry too much about it because Mercedes and Rowan sure like to cut off heads for no reason."

"Tell them that the next time they intend to cut off the heads of the opposing parties, they should refrain from doing so."

I watched the courier walk away as I was about to check up on Dean and Magda sooner or later. When I returned to my room, I was ready to go to bed as I laid down beside Reiko, who was already sleeping in the futon. I was exhausted as I wanted to get some sleep right away as tomorrow would be something that would be contended with, regardless of the matter at hand. I had something to deal with earlier as I officiated Dean's wedding to Magda, but their union would be a blessing and a godsend due to the fact that they were both soldiers in the Hunter Corps. As for the future situation at hand, I had to deal with all sorts of things, for being an Elder is also part of my job as well...

* * *

Dean and Magda returned to their room as they were tired from their little interlude. The consummation of their marriage was something that was savored since they did it in the Impala as they were getting ready to go to bed. The very energy that they had was starting to pick up speed as they were itching to do it even more. Magda looked good naked as Dean couldn't get enough of her right now. The very sight of her made his heart skip a beat as he wanted to take her all over again before the night was over. Even though they were both cleaned up and naked, they were laying in the futon as they were most likely to be getting it on again.

"It's ironic that we're newlyweds," said Dean.

"So? My brothers are still single, but they can't get a decent girlfriend," said Magda.

"It's also sheer luck that Sam intervened at the last minute just to save them from being killed."

"Hey, if our union is predestined, then we should live it up to the fullest."

"I'm saying the same thing."

Dean was simply kissing Magda on her neck as he was working his way down her back. He wanted to give her his all again as he was ready to take her once again. Magda felt him all over as she wanted him to bring her to more pleasure. With his member hardened, Dean was on top of her as he spread her legs and went in. She was feeling him moving along as she felt his hardened member pulsating inside of her. He was going in deep as he heard Magda moan with such delight. He was touching her all over as he was even feeling at the soft breasts that she had. By the time he was about to go a little deeper, he felt the tables turned as Magda shifted him on top of her. She was in control as Dean noticed her breasts bouncing in front of him. He didn't know what to think as he was right on the receiving end.

"Say my name, bitch!" yelled Magda as she was in complete control.

"Magda..." answered Dean as he couldn't get enough of her on top.

Dean was simply being overpowered by Magda's body as she was moving on top of him. He saw the bouncy breasts jiggle in front of him as he was on the verge of release. He was feeling himself become more manly as he felt his member being tightened by the grip of Magda's body. He couldn't get enough of her until the both of them were on the verge of climax. By the time they tired out, Dean felt his livelihood spill out of him as he was tired from such sexual fun. He had Magda all to herself as he watched her withdraw from him and laid beside him. They were both tired until they heard a knock on the door. Getting up, Dean grabbed a robe as he answered it.

"Hey, it's in the middle of the night," he said.

"Master Colchuvar told me to make sure that you get a briefing on our next mission," said Kevin as he was at the entrance. "There's another vampire nest on Zassel, so I suggest that you get ready to go and Magda as well."

"Fine, but what about Sam and Reiko?"

"They'll be alright. They have backup in this castle 'cause it's heavily warded against demons and other monsters."

"Fine, we'll go..."

Dean was fully adamant into protecting me, but he had to answer the call of a mission. He and Magda were most likely to be ready for what was going on as the time of the hunt was in motion. As members of the Hunter Corps, they had to answer every mission that's been thrown at them, for they had a job to d as members of the Order as well...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and about as I was busy checking up on things. Still, I also had to contend with Magda's brothers, Nicholas and Herschel, who narrowly escaped death from the Rakuen members' swords as they were being put to work by Clive, who didn't want them to slack off after being saved at the last minute by me. They were all weeding the berry garden as they even noticed that the some of them were turning ripe and ready for picking. It was something that kept them occupied since I saved them from execution last night. When I went inside of the interior house, I noticed that Debbie was sitting there as she was simply batting at something on the wall.

"If you're looking for Dean and Magda, they took off with Master Colchuvar and Kevin," she said.

"I see..." I said.

"By the way, there's this guy that's been hanging around your place and he wants to talk to you."

"It has to be Ippei, isn't it?"

"Nope; he says that he wants you to come to the main branch of the Order right away."

"It's Ginryu Ashizoka, isn't it?"

"He's the head honcho of the Order, but when he gives you a summons, you go there."

When I saw Debbie scurrying off, I was on my way to the interior house after as I was smelling the sausage and eggs cooking. There was also some cinnamon rolls baking as I simply wanted to try one after they got done. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Reiko hard at work as she was cooking for everyone at breakfast. Still, I wanted to help her as I was concerned for her condition due to the onset of her pregnancy. Even though her belly was starting to show signs of what she bore in the first month, she didn't stop from making sure that everyone had their fill of breakfast before the morning was over.

"It's not ready yet, Sammy," she said.

"You're sure hard at work," I said as I washed my hands in the sink.

"It's such a shame that Brother and his friends took off so readily, but Shigeru managed to cook them some breakfast before I did."

"Reiko..., I'm about to go towards the headquarters of the Order of Letters at the request of Ginryu Ashizoka himself."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to see me there at the headquarters, but first off, I'm gonna stay here and get my breakfast. You should get yourself some, too."

"Sammy..., are you sure that you have to go there?"

"I have to, but I _will _be back just in time for lunch, too."

I saw Reiko smile at me as I stared at her with such warmth in my eyes. I was most likely to be either facing the Review Board or by getting chewed out by the Rakuen Priesthood for intervening in an execution attempt on Nicholas and Herschel. I was prepared to face such consequences that came from both sides as I was most likely to be put to the test as my status as an Elder. By the time I left the kitchen, I made my way to the dining room as I was waiting patiently for breakfast to get done. By the time it was served, I saw Nicholas and Herschel run in here with Clive following them as they were ready to eat their fill before going back to wherever they needed to go. Even Debbie got her plate as she couldn't wait to get into her sausage and eggs. By the time we all got our plates of breakfast, I was digging into my sausage and eggs that Reiko prepared for me.

"You certainly outdid yourself this time," said Clive.

"I'm glad that you like the breakfast," said Reiko.

"It's a godsend that the local farmers here grow organic produce here," I said.

"You know what's a real godsend? Kicking the crap out of those SucroCorp jackasses," said Herschel. "They come all the way from Harkonnen just to whittle their way into other planets and just simply have a tendency to eat people."

"This isn't the first time that I've encountered Leviathans. Shigeru and I once saw them on Gehenna at the time when we blew up the plant in one of the domed cities."

"You did _that_ to SucroCorp?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes, and there has been an incident here in Thranduil Valley," said Shigeru as he came into the dining room. "Oh, by the way, Sam, there's someone out in the hall waiting for you."

I had a feeling that I there would be some more company as I finished up my plate. When I left the dining room and into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink, I rushed towards the main hall as I saw Ginryu out in the open waiting for me to get ready and go towards headquarters. I had never expected him to see me since the summit as I was most likely to be going to the main branch to see all the other Elders of the Order. It was the moment of truth for me as I had to deal with many things that the Order of Letters have been dealing with so far.

"Good morning, Sam," said Ginryu. "I take it that you slept poorly."

"Last night, I had to clean out the Impala after Dean and Magda got laid in it," I said.

"Well, what did you expect? Most muscle cars are something of a turn-on for couples just to play around in."

"Speaking of Dean and Magda, the newlyweds are with Colchuvar right now."

"I know; they were briefed to investigate another vampire case on Zassel." I was most likely to get towards my room until Ginryu stopped me. "You shouldn't worry about your brother too much. He's a soldier in the Hunter Corps. He'll be fine. As for _you_, you need to be briefed about something very carefully."

"I already know about the Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon as well as the threat from SucroCorp."

"Have you heard of a man named Hideyono Kuronaga?"

"I dreamt of him before, but he was carrying a weapon from the time of the Elder Days that looked like the jawbone of a donkey."

"That 'jawbone' is known as the First Blade. It was created on Earth when Cain murdered his brother, Abel, in the Book of Genesis. It was also said it can only be wielded by one that bears the Mark of Cain and Hideyono has it on his arm as well."

"So, I have an enemy that is far different than demons and Leviathans. He could be more radical like the Thrippe twins who killed their father, too."

"Hideyono is a very dangerous man with extremist views. With the Mark of Cain on his arm, he can wield the First Blade at anything and anyone. He even killed his own mother for marrying a human, which produced two Half-Elven siblings, which he hates the most. All he wants is his race to be pure without any trace of human blood in their bodies, but most purebloods can be rotten to the core like him."

"I bet that his own family fears him as well."

"The Kuronaga Clan is known to be the fiercest in all of Alecrast, but they don't approve of any of their family members having children out of wedlock, so Hidaka Kuronaga was cast out of her clan for having Hideyono, but the sire who made him was the one who was executed for trying to bar Cynthia MacVicker from marrying your father since Mary's death. Your stepmother and half-siblings now manage the train station here and the trains that come and go, but they have the heart of hunters that would carry on the family business. As for your brother, however, he had his reasons to give this castle to you because he didn't want to be reminded of what his past life went through while bearing the Mark of Cain."

"What... happened to him, exactly."

"The past life of your brother became a demon after his battle with Metatron, but your brother refuses to talk about it due to the constant badgering that Sylvanus gave him for years on Gehenna. Still, there's the Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon to worry about as well as the radical threat coming from the Thrippe twins and Hideyono Kuronaga. They also fear the raw power that you possess in which can shift this entire planetary system itself. You must be ready for the actions yet to come, Sam, for the future rests on your shoulders in the long run."

I watched Ginryu leave the main hall as I was stunned by the words that he told me. I had to watch my back as I also had to protect Reiko and our unborn child from harm. There was plenty of trouble for me as I had to keep watch over my surroundings, no matter what kind of calm or danger was at present. The time of dealing with all things malevolent was already put into motion, for I had to deal with it, regardless of the matter at hand...

**To be continued...**


	19. Reiko's Cat

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 19: Reiko's Cat**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a very daunting day as the second week of July commenced without a hitch. The heat was becoming unbearable as everyone was hard at work getting their businesses in order. After Shigeru's departure on a mission with Clive and Nicholas in tow, Herschel elected to stay behind to help us as he was eager to stay put to help. With the heat taking its toll on the small village, it didn't stop Reiko from going to the market to pick up something for dinner. The sight of the businesses getting everything set up was something that became the normal routine, but it was also something that maintained growth here. Still, there were ships from other planets as they had food shipped in for business to either buy or sell. There was also an intergalactic farmer's market going on as Reiko was scoping out possible ingredients for the things that we had in the castle. There was also a fish market that had various catches from Orianthis and Atreides as business was booming when my wife entered inside. She saw the giant red snapper on display as it was on sale along with some tilapia that was caught in Alecrian waters. The fish here had been a boon for the village around the castle as the market itself was most likely to be selling them off the bat. Reiko had never seen anything like it as she was ready to get the fish that looked appealing for tonight's dinner. Just as she was about to purchase a nice fish, she spotted something at the porch as it was sleeping until it woke up.

_MEOW!_

Reiko heard it directly as she saw a furry orange and white tabby sitting there. She had never seen anything like it as she wanted to give it something to eat after she bought the fish. When she purchased the fish on display, she left the fish store with the giant red snapper wrapped up in paper. When she came home, she never expected the furry tabby cat to follow her here as I was expecting her with the fish for dinner. By the time she entered into the inner house, she went towards the kitchen as she unwrapped the giant red snapper on the cleaned counter where a cutting board was at. She grabbed a lemon from the sack of citrus fruit as she was ready to season the fish so readily. Just as she was about to do so, I stepped in as I wanted her to take a break in order to rest up so she wouldn't put any strain on both her and the unborn baby inside of her.

"I'll do this," I said as I washed my hands. "You can't do this too much, so I'll help with dinner."

"Are you sure of that?" asked Reiko.

"You've done enough. Besides, tomorrow's your appointment the moment we get towards the main headquarters there."

"I see..." I notice Reiko clutching at her stomach as she felt the small baby bump there. "I also hope that the fish is more than enough to feed everybody, including our baby."

"Of course it will and besides, you can't do all the legwork in the kitchen. I know that you want to cook, but you can't put too much strain on what you bear right now. Also, I found some fresh herbs that we didn't know that we had until now. Take a look."

I saw Reiko stare at the jars of ripened herbs in the fridge that were found around the castle as every one of them had labels on them. All of them were deemed edible as she got out the herbs that were needed to season the snapper that she bought. When she left the kitchen, I got to work as I was busy cutting that giant red snapper into pieces while deboning it and removing the scales, head, and fins.. It was something of a task for me as I was mainly used to helping out with the cooking during my years on Gehenna. Now that I'm back on Alecrast, I was happy to cook at home as I was more than likely to be making sure that Reiko didn't do too much because of her pregnancy. Still, fish was a healthy option, but some of them were off limits due to the mercury that they have. As for the giant red snapper that Reiko bought at the fish market, it was something that was locally caught from the oceans here as it was perfect for something that I was ready to cook up...

* * *

Reiko was sitting on the porch as she was looking at the berry vines all over the castle walls inside. She wanted to pick some of the strawberries that were ripening up as she was ready to get up and pick one. When she walked over to the vines, she noticed the same tabby cat from earlier staring at her as it was there just to keep her company while I did the cooking. It had been a few minutes since I started preparing dinner as Reiko smelled the citrus and herbs that were being added into the recipe that was about to be made for tonight's dinner. Even the cat smelled the fish cooking as it wanted some right away, for it was hungry for it.

"Hello, I take it that you came all the way here to see me," said Reiko as she was petting the cat.

_Meow!_

"You're a long way from home, but you'll always be here with us,"

_Meow!_

"The fish I brought home is being prepared right now. I'm sure that my husband will give you some. You'll like it because it will have lemon and herbs in it." Reiko continues to pet the furry cat as she notices a blue collar with a silver name tag around its neck. "That's strange... The name tag says, 'Bobby,' on it. Is that your name?"

The cat stared at Reiko as it stood still. She even noticed that it was staring at me through the kitchen window cooking the fish as if it knew me from long ago. The cat itself was in fact someone that my past life knew for a long time as he was someone that resembled a father figure back in the Elder Days. He was also someone that had insights on certain monsters that harmed the innocent back in the day as he continued to stare at me through the kitchen window. All the cat did was stare at me while being in Reiko's company as he had his reasons to be here.

"What's going on?" she asked as she saw the cat still staring at me in the window cooking dinner.

_Meow!_

"Sammy's cooking dinner for tonight. There's also some of the friends that came and went who are also hungry, but they went with Shigeru on a mission as well."

"Ohhh, man!" cried Herschel as he came into the castle. "I can't take the heat! I wish that Nicholas and I were back on Rietza so badly!"

"Are you alright?"

"Miss Reiko..., what's with the cat and why is he called 'Bobby?'"

"It's what he is known for, but he must have been watching Sammy cooking dinner for some reason."

"Hey, it's not because I'm hungry," said the cat as it was talking directly to Reiko. "It's because I've been spotting Sam in there as if I knew him for a long time back then."

"The cat can talk?!" cried Herschel as he was stunned to see it do so.

"Of course I can talk, ya idjit! I've been walkin' around space and time for over two thousand years or so! Besides, I've been through worse, but at least I'm here to make damn sure that nothin' bad happens to anyone here."

"So..., Bobby..., is it true that you were a hero in the Elder Days?" asked Reiko.

"I'm no hero, but I died during the Leviathan incident until I became a vengeful spirit, went to Heaven, got plucked straight to Hell, got saved from Hell, and reborn as a Morris the Cat wannabe. I was there catching mice and taking names, but I haven't aged a single damn day in my life for the past two thousand years."

Reiko had never expected the cat to live that long as she stared at him the moment he was sitting there just to wait for dinner to come. Still, the fish was cooking very well as expected as the smell of it wafted all the way outside. It was going along smoothly as Reiko wanted to taste the fish that was cooking inside the kitchen. Her cravings kicked in as she wanted to get some before anyone else, for the baby inside of her was also wanting it as well. By the time the dinner bell rang, she got up as she followed Herschel and the cat into the house where they were going into the dining room for the evening meal. With our hands washed, we gathered to the dining room as we sat down at dinner. Still, Reiko was given a bigger portion due to what she was carrying inside of her as she began to eat it so readily along with a zucchini salad.

"This fish is really good," said Reiko as she was eating her fill. "You did good on the zucchini salad, though."

"The red snapper's from the southern coast," I said as I took a bite of my fish. "It's also a godsend that the fish market's still here after all these years."

_Meow!_

I saw the cat walk into the dining room as I decided to give him some fish for dinner. Getting a small plate, I scooped up some of the fish as I gave it to him. I watched him sniff the fish as he decided to eat it up after being up and about for quite some time. It wasn't long until I noticed him staring at me as I never expected him to do so. While we continued to eat at our dinner, we saw Debbie zooming into the dining room as she was hungry for some fish. Gathering a plate and fork, she got her fill as she was eating away along with the zucchini salad that I prepared earlier.

"Miss Reiko outdid herself with this dinner," she said as she finished up her plate.

"Actually, Sammy did all the cooking," she answered.

"Are you telling that you let him cook the meal?"

"He worries about me sometimes because I'm gonna be having a baby."

"You're _what_?!" Debbie glared directly at me as I was about to be in the doghouse. "How could you let Miss Reiko go about the kitchen and you do most of your cataloguing?! What kind of spouse _are_ you?!"

"He's one of a kind," said the cat as he was glaring at Debbie. "You already know that he also helps around the house and he also cooks, too, just like Reiko does."

"Okay, Elder Cat, I get the point, but Miss Reiko can't do all the cooking around here."

"Sam's got a lot of potential here in this place, I kid you not, but we all know that he can't do too much or else he'd keel over from a fever."

Debbie had never heard anything like that coming from the cat before as she kept quiet. She was staring at me with concern as she wanted to stay put for a little while longer. She was also concerned with Reiko, too, as she was in the early stages of her pregnancy. It was decided that I was more than likely to keep the furry orange and white stranger that my wife brought home as the cat also had a name. The name tag that it had on its collar summed it up as had the name, "Bobby," etched onto the name tag. I had never expected a cat to talk in real life before, but Bobby himself was most likely to be a wise one indeed. By the time we all finished dinner, I picked up the dirty dishes as I went towards the kitchen to get them washed up. It took me thirty minutes just to scrub every pan, plate, and fork as I got them clean and into the dish drainer to dry. With the rest of the kitchen being cleaned up, I was keeping the place clean as I made sure that everything was put in place. After I left, I went outside as I saw Reiko with Bobby as she was stroking his soft fur while he purred. I had never seen something like that cat enter our lives as if he was there to make sure that we were safe, for we had to be protected from harm on all sides.

"The weather's cooling down," said Reiko as she saw the sun go down.

"There's also the fireflies coming out," I said as I saw them shining in the trees.

"Sammy..., are you going to the headquarters tomorrow?"

"I have to because it's my duty as an Elder. I might bring along our new friend here."

"Hey, I'm fine where I'm at as long as I've got plenty of mice and fish to eat," said Bobby.

"We've been kind to you so far, but I feel that you could bring good luck here."

"I've always been good luck, ya idjit. Hell, you're in the Order of Letters, you got a lovely wife, and you're expecting a bun in the oven from her. You've got plenty of responsibilities that you even care for those around you."

"I know..." I was looking at Reiko as I wanted to bring her with me to the Order's main headquarters. "I'm gonna have to take you with me anyway because one of the members that live there in the main branch is a doctor that has been a specialist in prenatal care. I'll see to it that you get checked out along with the baby." I was touching my wife's hand as she was slightly trembling. "Don't worry, you'll be okay because both the health of you and our baby are very important."

I watched Reiko smile as she wasn't afraid anymore. I was about to go to the main headquarters tomorrow as I was ready to be briefed into such situations that dealt with the monsters that were from the Elder Days. It was my duty to see into things as I also had to make sure that Reiko was safe from harm along with the new baby in her womb. I had plenty of responsibilities to uphold, for my duties were about to become more challenging the moment I step into unfamiliar territory...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and dressed after a shower as I was in my standard clothes. I was ready to go to the main headquarters of the Order as I was about to catch the train. Even Reiko was dressed up as she was ready to accompany me while I was going there. We were ready to go as we left the castle and were off towards the train station. The train that was coming here was on its way to the main headquarters as we got on it before it took off. We were on the train ride as we sat in one of the compartments that looked fancy. It was a breeze to get to the main headquarters as the train stopped at a station that was in it. Getting off, we left as we were in the main lobby of the headquarters itself. It was a vast castle with many things in it as it put mine and Ippei's homes to shame. There were banners with the Winchester sigil and the Aquarian Star flying in the distance as I saw many ships coming here for business and discussions.

"This place is huge," I said.

"Grandfather told me about this place before," said Reiko.

"I bet that he's here right now."

"I bet that he's back home," said Bobby as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, no; you shouldn't be here right now," said Reiko as she was worried about the cat.

"And be bored out of my gourd? Not a chance, but I'm not gonna let you two out of my sight right now."

"So, I'm gonna be heading into the assembly hall," I said as I kissed Reiko's soft lips. "Are you gonna be okay for a while?"

"I'll be fine," she told me.

"Wish me luck..."

I was on my way to the assembly hall as I went inside one of the upward trollies that were connected to the levels of the main headquarters. As for Reiko, however, she was holding Bobby as she felt him purring in her arms. She wanted to meet up with me later on as she was on her way to where she needed to go. By the time they got there, she noticed Bobby wanting to get down as she set him gently on a bench. She even wanted to make sure that he would be fine when she got out of there, for she had a friend in the cat that was reborn two thousand years ago...

* * *

Later on, Reiko was at the doctor's office as she was carrying Bobby in her arms. Both of them were waiting patiently as they were just there watching the news. With Bobby sitting there next to a scratching post, he decided to knead his claws into it as he was happy that he didn't get a pedicure after his human passing. Reiko didn't mind him being there as she was happy that she found him on the spot, for he was someone that was more than just a simple housecat.

"This beats a free pedicure anyday," said Bobby as he was using the scratching post.

"I see that you prefer something like that," said Reiko.

"I'm game for the scratching post."

"Was it true in the life that you once lived that you had a spa treatment like that?"

"It was in the Mall of America back in the Elder Days when I got a free one at the time and it was very embarrassing for me. Hell, I had to wear socks in the summer just to cover the painted toenails from time to time. After that, no more pedicures for me, but I still had my fix on books and booze every once in a while. Still, I have my reasons to wander all over the place, but I've also been to Hell since I got killed and saved from that crappy place."

"It must be terrible for you..."

"Reiko," said a nurse as she came out of the doctor's office. "Dr. Ichinose will see you."

"Okay..." She briefly looks at Bobby as he was laying there at the scratching post. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can..."

With that, Reiko went into an examination room as it had such a sophisticated touch to it. There was an examination table along with a sink, medical supplies, and an ultrasound machine in which can detect anything internal, especially when some of the patients are pregnant. It wasn't long until she saw the one called Dr. Ichinose come in here as he was ready to examine her. The man was also a member of the Order as he was also an obstetrician as well, for Reiko wasn't afraid of him because the branch of his medicine is in the main headquarters after all.

"I take it that this is your first visit," he said as he got out his stethoscope.

"I've never been here before," said Reiko.

"I also take it that this is your first physical."

"Grandfather always checks up on us every once in a while, but Sammy told me that I was expecting our first child."

"Are you sure?" Reiko nods. "Then let's have a look at you."

Dr. Ichinose was ready to examine Reiko as he placed the diaphragm part of his stethoscope onto her chest. Her heart was functioning normally along with her lungs. She was very astonished about the good news as she later had her temperature taken and blood pressure checked. By the time that all of that was done, Dr. Ichinose was ready to examine her by using the ultrasound that was in the office. When she laid down, she opened up her kimono as she revealed her stomach with a petticoat in order to be ready for the verdict soon enough. With a cold gel rubbed on her stomach, she felt the scanning part of the ultrasound as she saw the image of the baby on screen. She saw it very clearly as it was functioning normally. She was grateful to see our child up close until she saw something else in it. She saw another unborn child in there as she was not expecting one, but _two_ babies in there. The sight of them had stunned her as she was seeing double from the ultrasound, for it was a sign that something was about to gain raw power in the future.

"This is impossible," said Dr. Ichinose as he was stunned at the image on the ultrasound screen. "There's supposed to be _one_ baby, not _two_."

"There's nothing wrong with it, is there, Doctor?" asked Reiko with concern.

"Twin births are mixed omens according to some cultures, but to Elves, they are a sign of twice the luck."

"Then I'll tell Sammy how lucky we are to have twins along the way."

Reiko got up as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped away the gel from her stomach and closed up her kimono. She was happy to see that the babies were healthy as she wanted to thank Dr. Ichinose for the diagnosis about it. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed someone blocking the doorway as he was just a patient that was coming in for a checkup. By the time she collected Bobby, she noticed him growling at the man that came in the office waiting room as he was flashing black eyes. He was a demon that infiltrated the Order's main headquarters as he wanted to get rid of Reiko so readily.

"Hello, Reiko," he said as he was about to harm her directly.

"Stay back!" she cried."

"It's so easy that I went in and possessed this poor member of the Order so readily, but soon, you'll be dead along with your husband!"

"No!"

The demon didn't move any further as he saw a Devil's Trap on the ceiling. He was trapped as he saw someone with a newspaper getting up and was ready to exorcise him from his host. The mystery hunter here was a Rendilian with green hair and purple eyes as she was dressed up in skimpy clothing that was a little bit too risque here. Reiko didn't know what to think as she saw the Rendilian getting ready to recite the _Rituale Romanum_ right away.

"Toula Melas, I presume?" said the demon. "It seems that you're far away from Earendil, but you're stuck on Alecrast like most people."

"Go ahead and suck it, asshat!" she said as she was ready to exorcise the demon. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica. Ergo drago maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" She sees the demon holding on to his host as he was being expelled from it. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quen inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!_"

With that, the demon was expelled from his host as he emerged in a plume of smoke, only to get caught in Toula's dreamcatcher in her hand. With an angel blade in her hand, she stuck it in the middle of it and terminated the demon as it became black dust. Reiko had never seen anything like it before as she saw Toula put away her weapons. It was a godsend that the hunter came here in time, for it would have been the end of Reiko if Toula hadn't come here earlier.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it," said Toula as she was on her way out.

"You expelled that thing out of that poor man, didn't you?"

"That thing is a demon and if I hadn't caught it in time, it would have informed his handlers about you and Sam."

"What do those demons want with us?"

"They want to take you two out, including your bun in the oven, because of the huge surge of raw power it might possess. If I were you, I suggest that you keep that cat with you."

"You mean Bobby?" Reiko stares at him as he was no longer on panic mode for a cat.

"That guy's been around for two thousand years since he was reborn as a cat, but it's been said that he became a vengeful spirit against the Leviathan that killed him."

"Is this true?"

"It is, but the cat's a godsend when it came here to Alecrast. He's one hell of a keeper, too. Later..."

Reiko saw Toula leave as she gathered Bobby and left the doctor's office. She also wanted to tell me about the twins in her body as she was also grateful that she wasn't hurt. Bobby was no stranger in staring at demons in the face as he was something of a good luck charm himself, for he would be coming with us back home as planned after this day at headquarters...

* * *

I was at the assembly as I was hearing plenty of discussions from different planetary delegates on an hourly basis. I just wanted it to get over as I was looking at the clock really carefully. It had been a good six hours in which I had to hear certain frustrations about the Demon War and the possible Leviathan threat that had resurfaced on Harkonnen since SucroCorp got shut down once ten years ago. Now, that we had two problems to deal with, some of the delegates were angry about the possible meddling from SucroCorp's CEO as they were not too happy with her policies.

"That woman is a menace!" cried a Zasselian delegate as he wanted to get rid of Midori Kurohana directly. "She's Dick Roman all over again... in drag!"

"Midori Kurohana's efforts into increasing her corporate effort had failed twice," said an Atreidian delegate. "We all know that she's repeating the same intentions that was once a threat to all races, both alien _and_ Terran. SucroCorp has returned with a vengeance as it's still making its way up Harkonnen's corporate ladder with stocks all over the planet."

"The Leviathan threat has been thwarted twice by me and Shigeru Mitani," I said. "We all know what they are capable of when it comes to what they would do to turn all of us into the perfect food source. We also know that they can be hard to kill except for being doused in Borax and being decapitated on the spot, but they can also bleed black ooze."

"We all know of what those fiends can do to all of us here, Lord Samuel," said a delegate from Orianthis. "As for our other problem, there's the battle for Hell's throne at present."

"Yes, I know; but it's a problem that can't ever be ignored so far."

"And where is Lady Reiko?" asked the Rendilian delegate out of curiosity. "Why isn't she here with you?"

"She's here, but she is at one of our doctors in this vast headquarters."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes..., with my child..."

The delegation were stunned to hear something from me as they were most likely to be protecting me and Reiko on the spot. It was then that Ginryu appeared in front of all of the delegation as he was ready to adjourn the meeting. When I heard him bang the gavel, the clock struck three as everyone was out of there in a flash. After that long assembly, I was ready to leave the hall as I was on my way towards one of the trolleys that were going downward. Just as I was about to get on one of them, I was stopped my Ginryu as he was concerned about what was going on in the least.

"Taking off so soon?" he said.

"Sorry, Ginryu, but I have to get back to my wife," I said.

"I know that Reiko's here, but I need to talk to you about what's been going on here."

"Is it about her being pregnant with my child?"

"Yes. Most recently, there had been a surge of demon activity so far. As for your unborn child in Reiko's womb, it is deemed a threat to them in which it could be more powerful than any of us combined."

"And both demon factions fear it the most."

"That child that you've created with her can't be taken lightly, Sam. It could even shift the tide in the Demon War if need be."

"Ginryu..., have you ever dreamt of the process into creating life inside? Well, _I _did when I saw what I was capable of. My livelihood was swimming like a school of fish just to get to where they needed to go, but when they reached their target, I saw two of them just enter into it. It's insane that I could have a vision about what I did when I felt the need to start something with Reiko."

"It's not insane, Sam. That vision of fertilization was something that can't be taken lightly. By the way, there's a cat that came to your place, wasn't there?"

"Yes."

"Actually, he came here to protect you just like Castiel and the others were set out to do. Bobby Singer's been around for a long time in the past two thousand years since he was newly reborn as a furry tabby cat, but don't take him lightly. He's got more knowledge in his head for the stuff that came from the Elder Days, but we all have to be prepared for what's about to go down. There's even a threat to the radical ones that deem you and Reiko an obstacle that has to be gotten rid of as well. We can't ignore the signs here, Sam. The imminent threat from the Thrippe twins as well as Hideyono Kuronaga can't be avoided, either. The only thing that we need to do so far is to protect you and Reiko along with that unborn child inside of her. You will be heavily guarded in the later months, but at least that you'll be protected at all times here."

I was assured by Ginryu that I had nothing to fear as I saw a trolley coming. When I got into it, I was going downward as it was going towards the main lobby. To my shock, I noticed that Reiko was gone as I was starting to worry about her. My senses were on panic mode as I had to look for my wife right away. I searched all over the place as I noticed Bobby sitting next to an ice cream parlor as he wasn't allowed to go in. It was a mere chance encounter that I saw Reiko sitting in there as she was waiting for me to come in until I appeared inside. I was grateful that she was safe as I wanted to be with her more than anything.

"I'm glad that I found you," I said as I put my arms around Reiko.

"How was the assembly?" she asked.

"It was long, but at least we all got out at three."

"I went to the doctor and I was being examined there."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he saw that I had two babies instead of one and they were already growing slowly but steadily."

"What?"

I was shocked to hear that from Reiko as I was most likely to have twice the options about being a father. The vision that I had of what I saw rang true as Reiko and I were expecting twins instead of one baby. I couldn't wait to tell Dean and his crew as they would be coming back from their mission soon enough. It was something that I had with me as the truth about Reiko having twins was more than enough to have me at her side more than ever. It was our time to celebrate as we decided to get ourselves an ice cream cone. With a selection of flavors to choose from, I decided to get a huckleberry cheesecake cone as Reiko got a chocolate one. With our cones paid for, we sat down as we were content with what we had.

After we finished up our ice cream, we left as we saw Bobby waiting patiently for us to be on our way back to the castle. Being here at the main headquarters was something that was savored, but we had to get back to our real home as we were most likely to be expecting company sooner or later. Before we were on our way, Reiko spotted some grilled eel as she purchased one for Bobby, who was starting to get a little hungry. With one taste, he didn't mind it as he was busy chowing down. After he ate the grilled eel, he jumped up onto my lap as he was purring really loud. I never expected that cat to just sit in my lap like that as I was busy holding him while I was getting up.

"You sure did change a lot, didn't you, Sam?" he said.

"I know, but I have a lot of responsibilities to handle," I said.

"You can't do all of this alone, you know."

"I worry about Reiko all the time, but-"

"Sammy..., I'll be fine," she said as she was concerned for me. "You can't be worried about us too much or else you'll end up having a fever."

I sighed heavily as I putting Bobby down to lead the way to the station. When we all got there, we saw the train towards the village appear as we saw Bobby just leap into the compartment where packages and pets were put in. It wasn't long until Reiko and I were in the train as we were in one of the compartments when it took off. We were on our way home as we even had Bobby in tow. By the time we got there, we were at the train station as we were ready to get home right away. The afternoon was still young as it was also time to prepare dinner soon. When we saw Bobby leaping in front of us, he was standing still as he was most likely to be going home like the rest of us.

"Looks like we're gonna have barbecue for dinner," he said as he smelled the scent of cooked meat over the grill from somewhere. "Tonight's also the start of the Summer Festival, so everyone's getting their inner griller on."

"It's nice that we're home," said Reiko.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to the castle," I said as I stretched myself from being at the assembly and the train for too long. "It's also a godsend that this village is preparing for the festival that lasts throughout the week."

"Oh, no; I'm sorry, Sam... I forgot to prepare dinner."

"It's okay. I'm not too worried about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but we'll manage for tonight."

"There you are!" cried a familiar voice as he appeared in front of the station.

It was Herschel as he was sprinting towards us. He was happy to see us as he wanted to know how our day went. We all were ready to get back home as we followed him to the castle in which we smelled barbecue coming from the backyard. With Bobby leading the way, we followed the cat into the main gate as we were welcomed with the smell of grilled meat that was cooking. There was a barbecue with plenty of people that we knew as we saw Shigeru hard at work getting things done since we left earlier.

"It's about time you guys got here," he said.

"It's better late than never," I said.

"By the way, what's with the cat?" Shigeru notices Bobby standing there as he was on his hind legs.

"Hey, the meat smells good, but I'm getting rather hungry right now," he said.

"Sorry, Garfield, it'll have to wait 'cause the meat's not done yet."

"Balls..."

Bobby had to wait for the meat to get done as he walked towards the porch to stretch out his hind legs. The smell of the meat cooking in the grill was more than enough to just stand on his hind legs and just beg next to it. When Shigeru was about finished, he noticed me not doing too well after all that constant discussions between the Elders and the delegation of the Order. I was also constantly worrying about Reiko and the pregnancy that she had as I wanted to protect her more than anything. I also wanted to protect the rest of my family and friends as there was the matters of the Demon War and the Leviathan threat in both sides of a coin. Getting up, I was exhausted as I felt my legs buckle. I was both worried and concerned about all of my responsibilities as I felt overwhelmed by such matters that were happening most of the time.

"Oh, no!" cried Reiko as she ran to my side. "Sammy, are you alright?"

"It's just exhaustion," I said.

"Dude, you need to get some rest or else you'll fall apart," said Shigeru.

"I'm okay, Shigeru; I'm just exhausted from being at headquarters."

"No, you're not," said Herschel with concern. "You need to get in the house, get a bath, and get some rest. I'll have Shigeru bring you up some food when you do that."

"But I have to...protect-"

"Sammy...," said Reiko. "I'll be fine. You've done enough for one day. Now, go and rest..."

I couldn't say no to my wife as I did what I was told. When I went into the inner house, I went upstairs as I was on my way to the bathroom. With some clean nightclothes on display on the counter, I stripped off my clothes as I was about to scrub myself in the wash basin. I was very dirty as I later rinsed myself off as I got into the bathtub while I turned on the water. I waited for it to fill up until I turned it off as I was relaxing in the tub. I was very worn out as I continued to soak in there until I heard a loud splash in the tub that startled me. To my shock, I saw Bobby in there as his fur was all soaked until he got out of there and shook himself off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I cried. "You know cats don't like to jump in water!"

"Hey, I'm not a shorthair and I get mats in my fur very easily," said Bobby.

"I see that you used soap and rinsed yourself in the wash basin, didn't you?"

"Hey, I may have perks into being a cat, but not all of me wants to lick myself while taking a bath."

"So, you're here to stay after all, aren't you?"

"Sam, Reiko and I saw a demon earlier when we were in the doctor's office, but it was exorcised at the last minute by that Rendilian girl."

"Rendilian girl?"

"Her name's Toula Melas. Her father's a member of the Order's Council of Elders like you and Ippei. Still, she's a hunter, but she's also a member of the Garrison Corps, which patrol around the main headquarters as well."

"I see..."

"Sam, people like Toula specialize in hunting things that attack headquarters and castles where other Elders live, but they also deal with protecting those who have been caught in the crossfire like you and Reiko as well. Your lives are at stake and Ginryu can't afford to lose you two in the crosshairs of the Demon War as well."

I sighed heavily as I was bearing the full responsibilities of keeping Reiko and our unborn twins safe from harm's way, but I wasn't alone on this. I had other members of the Order watching out for us as they would soon be there to protect us when the Demon War escalates. In the end, we all had a stake in this as the battle for our future was already beginning...

**To be continued...**


	20. A Matter of Pain and Torment

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 20: A Matter of Pain and Torment**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was resting up after trying to help around the house later on in the evening earlier. I wanted to do more to watch over Reiko after helping out too much that I ended up having a fever during the time of the festival that started yesterday. The sound of fireworks filled the sky outside as I got up from my futon and went towards the window to see them. The colors of them were beautiful as I saw more of them explode in the sky. I was more than ready to get downstairs and see Reiko as I was ready to leave my room. Just as I was about to do so, I opened up the door and noticed Dean standing there. He was concerned for me as he didn't want me to go anywhere for a while after overstraining myself. I didn't want to be cooped up in my room, but I couldn't escape my brother, who had returned from a mission recently.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I can't just sit there and do nothing," I answered as I wanted to do more.

"Forget it, Sam; you heard what Reiko said earlier when she told you not to do too much and you did anyway."

"Dean, I'm starting a family now. I can't just sit there forever, you know." I buckled under the pressure as I fell to my knees. "Reiko and our babies are my responsibility. I won't abandon my purpose just to-"

"Stop right there. You're in no condition to be moving around right now. Earlier, you were sporting a fever, but...," I see Dean touch at my forehead as it was very hot indeed. "Jeez, Sammy, you're burning up."

I was no match for my older brother as he carted me back towards the futon. I was not doing too well as I had a thermometer shoved directly into my mouth. I was at the mercy of Dean as he watched over me. By the time the thermometer beeped, Dean took it out of my mouth as he noticed that I still had a fever that didn't go away, no thanks to my temperature going up to 101.9. With the heat lowering in the evening, it wasn't getting any better as I got up and noticed some shouting from outside of the room. By the time I saw who was yelling from outside, I noticed him as one of our old comrades at the fort on Gehenna. He was none other than Stuart Melchett from the Garrison Corps as he had a beef mainly against me for not coming to the aid the moment the Wendigo attacked. His light teal hair and steely blue eyes signaled a grudge against me as he wanted to vent his frustrations against me.

"Hello, Sam Winchester," he said as he had a bit of anger in his voice.

"Stuart? What the hell are you doing here on Alecrast?" I asked.

"I've come to take you back to Gehenna."

"He's not going anywhere, Stuart. He's staying here on Alecrast and that's _that_."

"How dare you step in to coddle him like that, Dean?! Haven't you forgotten the Wendigo attack after Sam abandoned us?!"

"I didn't abandon you, Stuart," I said. "Our late leader banished me for looking into things that I wasn't supposed to be getting into, so he had me kicked out of the fort."

"Liar! You left when we needed your guidance the most and don't tell me that you were banished."

"I heard about the Wendigo attack and Dean killed the giant one that broke into the fort. I also heard that two hundred of our comrades died because of that."

"It's all because of _you_, Sam! If you hadn't left none of this would've happened!" Stuart takes off his shirt as he reveals a claw mark on his back. "You see _this_?! _This_ is what became of it when you left our fort on Gehenna! You should've been a soldier like us instead of a servant! You should've been there for us, but instead of helping us out, you turned tail and ran!"

"It _wasn't _his fault, okay?!" cried Dean defensively. "Sylvanus didn't want Sam around because he deemed him a nuisance until he was banished from the fort!"

"You listen to _me_, Dean Winchester! Your brother should've stayed on Gehenna when we needed him the most! Those deaths of our fallen comrades due to the Wendigo attack were _his_ fault! We needed him to be prepared as a soldier instead of a servant because he was made for that purpose! The blood of our comrades at the fort are on his hands because of when he left and I'll make damn sure that he shoulders the burden of our fallen brothers and sisters!"

"Get out!"

Dean watched Stuart leave as he turned around and saw me in tears. The words of one of our comrades struck me to the core as I just wanted to go back in time and take it all back, but it was all too late. It was at that moment that I spotted a string as I got up and grabbed it. I wanted to end it all as I wrapped it around my neck and was choking myself strongly. Just as I was about to end my life even further, I saw Dean take away the string as he threw it out the window. He didn't want me to die. He didn't want me to abandon my responsibilities here as he saw me with more tears in my eyes.

"Why am I still alive?" I sobbed.

"You're alive for a reason," said Dean as he was trying his best to calm me down. "Whatever Stuart said to you, don't listen to him."

"Didn't you see what happened to him in the Wendigo attack? I ran away from the fort..."

"No, you didn't! You were banished from the fort by Sylvanus before the Wendigo attacked and if it wasn't for you telling me how to stop those sons-of-bitches, I wouldn't be alive today."

"No, Dean..., _I _shouldn't be alive because of the misery that I cause..." I sniffle as I couldn't hold back any more tears. "I should've been there for you guys and it's too late for that. I should be dead instead of alive because I'll always be _worthless_ to you."

"What would Reiko say if she saw you like that? She would be very sad right now if she saw you falling under the cracks. Besides, you've got a wife that loves you and a baby on the way and you're throwing it all out the window? You need to think twice about what you say, Sam. You did more good than bad by saving the rest of us back on Gehenna and if you hadn't told me to do it, we all would've been dead by now. You need to think about the future, okay? You can't just be thinking about past mistakes because you're more important than anything and furthermore, you're my brother and I would stop at nothing to protect you and your family. So, are we good?"

I nodded as I crept back into the futon. I still felt Stuart's words stinging me as I wanted to just end my life again, but something in me didn't want to do that anymore. I was thinking of Reiko and our unborn twins as I would devastate them terribly if I killed myself so readily. If it wasn't for Dean telling me how important I was, I would have been stuck at the deep end by now. I was needed more than ever as I had a position in the Order to maintain along with watching over Reiko and the unborn twins that she was carrying in her womb. I couldn't let this setback haunt me, for I can't falter under the cracks right now...

* * *

**Two thousand years in the past...**

Rain poured all over the place around Omak, Washington as it was going to be a downpour indeed. After that hunt with the plastic dolls, Sam just wanted to get a shower and just go to bed in the slug roe home that he stayed in. He thought about what Dean told him as he couldn't shake the fact that his body ran around without a soul all this time while he was trapped in Lucifer's cage. Even though there was a wall in his mind, he couldn't shake the fact that he did things while he was soulless as he just wanted to atone for what he did. The painful trouble he had in him had swelled up to his head as he just wanted to end it all for what he did in the past year after the end of the Apocalypse. When he went into the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes as he stepped into the shower to clean himself off. The shower did no comfort to him after he was all soapy from head to toe. By the time he rinsed off, he turned off the water and dried off with a towel as he put all the dirty clothes into the hamper. With clean nightclothes on, he didn't leave the bathroom yet as he was just standing in front of the sink and stared at the mirror.

He hated himself for all the mistakes that he made as he just wanted to punish himself for what he did while he was soulless. Even when he got his soul back and with a wall in his head for now, he didn't smile anymore as he also had to deal with what was happening when he heard about the infamous Mother of All being summoned from the fiery pit of Purgatory. He was staring at his fingernails on his hands as they had grown enough to claw something. He was eager to punish himself for his past sins as he began to dig into his arms and started clawing on them.

"Why...?" he said penitently.

He continued to claw at his arms as he saw blood coming from the wounds.

"Why?"

Sam couldn't take any more guilt as he began to claw up his arms really good after what he did while he was soulless at the time.

"Why?"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buckled down onto the bathroom floor.

"WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!"

His scream pierced the room of the slug roe home as he just wanted to die already. Even though his life was on the line, he didn't want it to be anymore as he just wanted Dean to be with Lisa and Ben for the rest of his life. When he heard footsteps approaching, he heard the door open from his room as he turned around and saw Totsuka coming in with some food from a fast food joint. When he noticed Sam on the floor in the bathroom with claw marks on his arms, he set down the food on the table as he ran out of the room to get Dean. By the time he got there, he noticed his younger brother on the floor with blood on his fingernails in which he mutilated himself just to punish himself for what he did.

"What the hell, Sam?!" he yelled. "I thought that the past stays past?! Didn't I tell you not to kick at that wall again?!"

"I should have died a long time ago, Dean," he said. "You should have stayed with Lisa and Ben..."

"It's too late for that, Sammy..." he notices the wounds on Sam's arms. "Why do you do this to yourself? I thought I made it clear to you that your life is on the line right now, but you decided to pull that crap, didn't you?"

"My life doesn't matter anymore, okay?!" Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks as he just wanted to just end it all and spare the pain that he inflicted while being soulless. "I really hate myself sometimes because of the past sins that I did."

"I know that you've been carrying demon blood in you and you jonesed on it and started the Apocalypse and later became a soulless dickbag after that, but you're not anymore because you've got a kind heart and all the smarts that could help us."

"Yes, but no one wants to have someone that's broken..."

"You did things while you were soulless, and hell, you even tried to kill Bobby while I got your soul back with the help of Death, but you should be happy that you got it back and quit worrying about what you did in the past."

"Dean, I'm useless to you."

"No, you're not. C'mon, let's get those wounds cleaned and no more scratching yourself except for your back, you got that?"

Sam nodded as he got up over the sink. Dean noticed him running the water as he was cleaning his arms with soap and water. With the first aid kit in there, Dean opened it up as he began to get out some bandages and peroxide to clean Sam's wounds. Still, Sam didn't smile as he also wanted to end his own existence after what he did without his soul. He was broken, but alive. He had his soul back, but he couldn't shake the fact that he had no other choice but to stay away from what he did in the past year. He had to start a clean slate as he couldn't take a chance into kicking at that wall again. By the time Dean bandaged him up, he walked out of the bathroom as he sat on the bed where his laptop was sitting. Sighing deeply, he didn't want to do anything right now after all the past discretions that he did when he was soulless. It wasn't long until Totsuka came in here as he was concerned for Sam's mental state, for he had to put it aside in order to stop the infamous Mother of All soon enough.

"So, are you better?" he asked.

"I'll try to be... for a broken person," said Sam.

"Hey, don't make Dean put itching powder in your clothes because we prefer the coddled crybaby instead of the soulless dickbag anyday."

"It's not gonna get any better anyway."

"Yes it can. It's like Dean said to you: your life is on the line here."

"Well, who cares about my life?! I know _I _don't anymore after what happened in the past year! All that time working for Crowley gathering monsters to open up Purgatory has made it worse! Hell, I nearly tried to do away with Bobby, but I can't bring myself to accept my own forgiveness and I don't want to. These past sins are mine to bear and they will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. You'd do a lot better if I wasn't in the picture because no one wants someone that's broken."

"That's not true, Sam," said Dean. "We _need_ you on this 'cause we've got a situation that could bite us in the ass if we don't stop all of what's been going on here. And you say that you don't care about your life anymore? That's a load of crap and I'm telling you that if you hate yourself now forever, you'll end up being beyond repair. You did a hell of a lot of good instead of bad when you sacrificed yourself to stop the Apocalypse, but you've already atoned for what you did. Don't let it get to you. Don't let it weigh you down. Besides, you're all I've got and if I lose you again, I'd fall apart."

Sam didn't want to ask for forgiveness after what he did when he was soulless because he had to carry that burden on him. He really hated himself for screwing up so badly as he ended up resorting to self-harm after all that. He had to keep the burden on him just to remind him how horrible and useless he was as it was something that he had to live with. No one could comfort him right now. No one could tell him that it would be okay. All he had to do was to make sure that the wall in his head was still in place, but there would be a time that he would end up falling under the cracks. He felt that no one will ever need him anymore. He felt that he did too much damage that he just wanted to die all over again. When he spotted his laptop, he was ready to throw it against the wall as Totsuka stopped him at the last minute. He didn't want him to fall apart right now as he was aware that everyone needed him the most right now.

"That's enough," he said. "You need to get over it or else you _will_ end up broken."

"I did enough damage, Totsuka," said Sam. "I can't get over it after what happened in the past year."

"Those scratch marks on your arms aren't gonna heal up by themselves, you know. This isn't the first time that you did this to yourself since you got your soul back."

"Did Bobby tell you this?" Totsuka nods. "Yes, I did do that after what I tried to do to him, but that doesn't change the fact that I still don't deserve forgiveness for my sins."

"Yes, you do. You already helped out in saving lives with your soul back in place. Also, you need to eat something."

Sam sighed as he spotted the food that was on the table. Still, he didn't want to eat, but after all that self-punishment, he couldn't refuse as he grabbed one of the hamburgers that was in the bag and started to eat. It had been days since he refused food after having all that guilt hanging over him as he was trying hard not to think about it, but he still had a long way to go in order to stop what was going on beyond Purgatory's walls soon enough...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present... or perhaps the future...**

I remained in my room as I was still under the effects of the fever. After confronting one of my comrades from Gehenna, I was put through the ringer as I wanted to just make it go away. The stress on me had made it difficult to simply get out of bed, but I had no other choice in the matter but to remain here until my fever broke. It wasn't long until I saw Bobby coming into my room as he laid down at the end of the futon while stretching his hind legs. He was a cat after all as he did his best to make sure that I wasn't feeling depressed all the time.

"I take it that you tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" he said.

"You knew about it?" I said.

"Your past life tried to do the same thing as you quite a few times. Hell, I even seen him clawing at his arms as punishment for his actions once."

"It was when he was soulless once, wasn't it?"

"When he _was_ soulless, he heard about a plan to get his soul back, but he wanted to remain as is when he tried to scar his vessel in order to do so."

"He tried to kill you?"

"He nearly succeeded if his soul hasn't been brought back in time. When he woke up, he had no memory of his actions, but even with that wall in his head, he still had nightmares about his actions in which he tried to punish himself every day for his past sins. One time, I caught him clawing at himself over and over again in which his brother stopped him right away. He was even reminded that he mattered the most."

"It's just like me when I saw Stuart Melchett burst in the room blaming me for being banished from the fort on Gehenna. It was when the Wendigo came in after I left in which two hundred people lost their lives to those monsters. I once told Dean about them in which they were very crafty in their motives for eating things and the only way to kill them is to burn them." I buried my face in my arms. "When I saw the huge claw mark on Stuart's back, he said that the Wendigo attack was my fault for not being there for everyone. I can't shirk my responsibilities again..."

"Don't start your blubbering right now, Sam. You got kicked out by Sylvanus for getting into the materials that I had stashed there at the fort until that idjit sealed them off for many years. Hell, if you hadn't gone in there to look at that knowledge in there, you wouldn't be here by now."

"It was the knowledge from the Elder Days. I even read about how to spot a certain monster and have the ways and means to kill it. Hell, I even know how to memorize the _Rituale Romanum_ without even reading the latin from the books. Still, that raw power that I have could never bring me happiness."

"Your raw power _does_ bring happiness. Hell, if you hadn't saved Shigeru from that demon in the restroom, he would have been killed off like his old man. It's like Dean said before, you did more good than bad."

"Well, the Wendigo attack was my fault in which two hundred men, women, and children died and their blood is on my hands..."

"No, it's not. If you wanna blame someone, blame the late asshat that booted you out of the fort. All I know so far is that Sylvanus became the leader of the fort after his brother was killed in an attack that was similar to the one now. Still, that idjit came from that family who do nothing but have inbred children on a daily basis just to keep their bloodline in a pure state. Anyone who does that would have been given the boot by the Order of Letters until one of the Thrippes defied his inbred family and married an Orc woman that the Rakuen Priesthood picked for him so he would show them who was boss."

"Are you saying that one of the Thrippes got up and mixed his own bloodline?"

"Guimar Thrippe and his wife have been living in exile from the family on Zassel, but they experienced displeasure that came from his late older brother who got killed on Harkonnen. That was when his inbred daughter and son did away with him when they found out that he had married someone outside the bloodline, which was Sadie's mother, but they vowed to keep their own blood from being tainted by anything and anyone that wasn't linked with them ever again. If you wanna know more about Sylvana and Severin, they were born inbred between Sylvanus and his sister, Senna. The sister died in childbirth, but the twins lived in which they grew up to be such snide little stinkers in which they're considered, 'all that' and everything. When Sylvanus' older brother, who was another refugee from that inbred family, became a member of the Order of Letters, he took charge of attacking monsters from the Elder Days long before that infernal idjit came along. The guy married a fellow member and had kids, but when he was killed in that Wendigo attack, Sylvanus took over the fort and banished his brother's family towards some backwater wasteland never to be seen again.

"When Sylvanus took over the fort, he sealed up the knowledge that his brother put into as he obtained power as the next of kin in line of leader of the fort on Gehenna. It was at that time when he brought his daughter, Sadie, whose mother was also a member of the Order, but she died when the girl was six years old. Little did I know was that he also brought two boys with him from John Winchester of Alecrast just to put them here in order to groom them in the proper positions that he picked for them: one of them was supposed to be a soldier and the other a servant and cataloguer. Both of them were educated, but they endured that idjit's tyrannical cruelty on a daily basis in which he had to play by the rules of the head honcho of the Order, Ginryu Ashizoka. He was aware of the possible alien lores that appeared in this planetary system, but the lore from the Elder Days would end up biting back with a vengeance. In the coming years, the Wendigo appeared on Gehenna in which the attacks were passed as animal ones, but your brother saw some in the forest in which they were running rampant in plain sight before _and _after you got the boot. I may be what you call a furry housecat, but I've been around for two thousand years or so, don't get me wrong."

I now knew about why Sylvanus came to power of the fort after the original one was killed as I simply began to feel pity instead of hate for the man. I also knew about how his brother was killed in a Wendigo attack, but that tyrannical bastard lived in denial for years until all hell came towards the fort after I was banished from it. He feared the Wendigo all along after his brother was killed, but he, too, was also dead at the hands of his inbred children. I couldn't let the fear do any more harm as I had to face those monsters from the Elder Days in the long run, for I had all the knowledge in my hands that I read before I was banished from the fort earlier. I was deemed useful after all as I vowed to face up to what I saw in the vast knowledge of books at my disposal. By the time I heard Bobby's story, I heard the door open as I saw Herschel come in with a tray of food in his hands.

"I brought you something," he said as he gave me the tray of food when I sat up.

"I take it that Shigeru's been going at it with the barbecue," I said.

"Actually, our sister's been hard at work doing the rest of it while Dean's been seasoning the meat."

"I see..."

"That Stuart guy's been getting on my nerves lately. He said that you did something bad on Gehenna. Is that true?"

"I was banished by Sylvanus before the Wendigo attack, but I didn't hear about it until I got into one of the domed cities on that frozen wasteland."

"Well, Stuart's still nursing his battle scars, but he needs to get over it before it nips him in the bud."

"I hear you there..."

I was ready to eat something as I decided to dig into my food. As for my situation, however, I had to deal with it soon enough when I had to contend with someone that came all the way to Gehenna just to vent his frustrations against me. Still, I was made to confront such trouble as I had to apologize for my mistakes, for I couldn't let another life be taken away ever again...

* * *

Stuart was in the backyard punching on some logs as he was venting out his frustrations against me. His anger towards me was made for the logs out back as he still didn't want to forgive me for not being there on Gehenna. His frustrations were so intense that Shigeru was out there as he had to confront him about his actions earlier. Still, he didn't lose any patience as he saw Stuart punching against the logs that were on display.

"You still pissed at Sam?" he said.

"He should've stayed on Gehenna!" yelled Stuart. "We could've needed him the most!"

"I heard that Sylvanus didn't like him that much."

"Sylvanus... was jealous of Sam all the time. Every day, I see him as a servant getting the full brunt of that cruel man's wrath, but he brushes it off like nothing ever happened. I've seen him read books at his spare time and he even had a good memory, too. It's as if his mind can process things like a computer, but he's been set aside for possible promotions as a member of the Order. In reality, he was made to be a soldier instead of a servant, but all Sylvanus did was cast him aside like he was the plague. When he was thrown into the dungeon, he was treated even worse after finding all those things that were sealed away."

"And that's when he was banished from the fort and never to come back. He told me all about it when I first met him in Gurusha, but now that he's been reinstated to the Order, he's been very much of a help so far. Hell, he even married my sister and is now expecting a double dose of joy there."

"He's married? Then it is agreed that he and his wife come with me back to Gehenna at once."

"Sorry, that's up to us to decide," said Ippei as he appeared out of nowhere. "Furthermore, Sam's staying right here on Alecrast as an Elder."

"Did you have to butt in, Gramps?!" yelled Shigeru.

"Stuart Melchett may be a member of the Order, but he can't uproot a plant that just got put back into the ground. I know that he's been itching to get Sam back to Gehenna, but now's not the time to be doing so."

"Damn you, Ippei!" he yelled as he removed his shirt. "You should see the damage that was done after Sam left!"

"I know of your battle scars, but the Wendigo attack _wasn't_ Sam's fault in the matter. The ones that did that have been embroiled in a nasty war between two demon factions already. Right now, he and Reiko are expecting twins that could turn the tide in this Demon War that was started between Crowley and Abaddon. Are you willing to take the chance and risk to bring them out of Alecrast so readily?"

Stuart stormed off from the castle grounds as both Shigeru and Ippei were concerned about what happened earlier. They were concerned for my health, both physically and mentally, as they decided to pay me a visit after all that ruckus. It may have been the second day of the festival, but both Shigeru and Ippei were most likely to be making sure that I didn't get too depressed after suffering from a fever earlier...

* * *

"_Those deaths of our fallen comrades due to the Wendigo attack were _his _fault!"_

"_-_his _fault...!"_

I was being haunted by those words as I was sitting at the window. I saw the fireworks still going, but I didn't have any comfort with them. With my plate finished up and taken away, I was full, but not doing too well as I simply tried to hold it together. My body was fighting the stress as I just wanted to remain calm. The stinging words of Stuart alarmed me as I couldn't shake them off so readily. They were like knives that cut into me as they hurt me more than anything. Dean was right all along when harmful words really did hurt the most. I was shaking from both fear and stress as I felt the fever climbing in my body. By the time I was about to go downstairs, I collapsed onto the floor as I was breathing raggedly. I had been pinned by the stress as I felt a squeezing feeling in my chest. My heart was pounding too fast as I fell into state of unconsciousness. I was out of it until I heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Sam!" cried a familiar voice as he rushed into the room.

"What's wrong with him?!" cried another familiar voice.

"C'mon, Sam! Don't die on me!"

I heard Dean's voice as I was starting to fight the unconsciousness within me. In a brief moment, I felt snow fall down as if I was being drawn towards Gehenna. I got up and saw the fort being rebuilt as it was under new leadership and management. The cold on that planet chilled me to the bone as I saw the gate being fixed after the Wendigo attack. It was going very well until I felt something electrical touch against my chest. I was seeing the fort on Gehenna disappear as I was put back into reality as I woke up in a hospital bed. I spotted Reiko sobbing as she was concerned for me due to the scare that I was under. Even Magda was on hand to revive me as she and Dean were there to make sure that I would be alright. By the time I sat up, I found myself with electrodes on my body and an i.v. drip full of saline inserted into my arm. I had never been in so much pressure before, but I had to deal it with, no matter what was thrown at me.

"Oh, Sammy...," cried Reiko as she had her arms around me. "I was so worried about you that Brother and Sister came in and saved you."

"Reiko..., I'm sorry that I worried you..." I said as I put my own arms around her.

"You scared the crap out of us," said Magda. "You're lucky that Dean and I got your ass out of there in time or else you would be toast."

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for fifteen minutes," said Dean with concern. "I thought that we lost you there."

"But you didn't..."

"Also, I heard from Shigeru and Ippei that your stress got so bad that you need to take a break for a while. Let us do all the legwork for you."

"Dean, I can't just-"

"Sam, listen to your brother for a minute," said Magda. "You could have died if we hadn't gone in there and took you down to the infirmary."

"That's right," said Dean. "By the way, you're taking a leave of absence as of now, which means no work for a while, especially when it comes to cleaning up the castle. That can be up to the ones whose lives you saved."

"Herschel stuck around while Nicholas was on a mission with Clive and the others that left the planet. You should be thanking him for helping you out or else you would have been overwhelmed by the stress that you're under."

I sighed heavily as I saw Reiko go towards the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. By the time she gave it to me, I drank it down as I was very thirsty indeed. I had been through a lot of stress as I just had no other choice but to rest in order to recover from my predicament. Still, I had to deal with those painful words that Stuart said as if they were knives sticking to my every being. The more I tried to avoid it, the more I felt the stabbing pain in my chest as I couldn't take it anymore, for I was feeling very guilty for leaving the fort on Gehenna in the first place. Even though that tragedy happened, I wasn't to blame like Bobby said as I was most likely to be sticking to my responsibilities round the clock, but I had to get some more rest if I wanted to recover.

"So, how is he?" asked Ippei as he came into the infirmary.

"He's responding to the care in here," said Dean.

"Grandfather..., Sammy's been hurting inside...," said Reiko.

"I heard all about Stuart Melchett from the Garrison Corps and his frustrations against Sam for not being there at the fort on Gehenna. He even tried to take him back there, but it would attract attention from both demon factions that are vying for Hell's throne."

"I've heard all about them," said Magda. "Crowley and Abaddon have been battling it out the moment they heard of someone born with a raw power running around. Even though that Stuart Melchett tried to nab Sam in order to bring him back to Gehenna, there's no way that he can go back there right now due to the intensity of the Demon War."

"Magda...," I said as I was clutching at my chest. "I may be entitled to go to Gehenna, but not right now. My responsibilities as an Elder of the Order along with Reiko and our unborn twins come first before anything. I can't shirk them right now. Besides, I saw a vision of the fort on Gehenna being fixed to brand new and under new management, but the rest of the surviving members there are most likely to be hunting down Wendigo after that terrible attack."

"Sam, you can worry about that later," said Ippei. "Besides, you need to get out a little more instead of being cooped up with your responsibilities and other things. As of now, you're taking a vacation, so I suggest that you get all the rest you can need. Perhaps the stream by the waterfall will do you good or perhaps a long ride down the country roads." I sighed heavily as I was trying very hard not to shirk my duties. "Your life is on the line here, Sam. I know that you want to keep this castle clean and stuff, but you shouldn't let that stuff get to you right now. You need to rest up before you do anything else, is that clear?"

I nodded in agreement as I laid back down. The fever and stress made me all worn out as I continued to rest up in the infirmary. With everyone except for Reiko leaving the room, she was concerned for my health as she didn't want to leave my side. Still, I wanted to maintain the castle and all of the responsibilities that were given to me, but I had to stay in bed for a while. I was feeling out of it as I was still under the pangs of the stress that nailed me. Even the pain in my chest wouldn't subside as I just wanted something to make it go away. The words that I heard from Stuart earlier had did a number on me as I was reeling from the guilt of not being there at the fort on Gehenna. It was too much to bear as I felt tears streaming down my hot cheeks.

"I should have been there...," I said as I sniffled.

"Sammy..." said Reiko as she did her best to comfort me.

"I should have helped them at the fort on Gehenna..."

"Helped who?"

"Reiko..., a few months ago, I was banished from the fort for looking into the knowledge from the Elder Days when I wasn't supposed to. After that, I was banished from the fort in which I had nowhere to go except for some of the domed cities there. That was when the Wendigo attacked the fort..."

"Wendigo?"

"They're a group of cannibals that have the means to eat anything humanoid. They can also mimic a human's voice to catch their prey, too, but the only way to kill them is to either burn them or decapitate them. It's the only way to do so, but... I wasn't there to protect my comrades in time... since I had been banished by Lord Sylvanus. Dean was the hero in saving the rest of the people in the fort because I told him how to stop the Wendigo, but the damage was already done when two hundred people died from the carnage..."

"But Brother said that it wasn't your fault. He told me that you helped into saving what was left of the people in the fort."

"I already saw one of the survivors who sustained injuries from the attack and he wants me to go back to Gehenna when I'm already settled here on Alecrast. He told me that I was responsible for the deaths of those people when I was banished, but I can't get all of that guilt out because of it." I felt tears streaming down my hot cheeks as I couldn't take it. "I keep asking myself why am I still alive because of it, but..."

"Sammy, please don't be sad... It wasn't your fault, believe me. If you're sad, then I would be really sad, too."

I smiled as I sat up and hugged Reiko tenderly. She was concerned for me as I had to make sure that I didn't become overwhelmed by the stress and depression that I was put under. The Wendigo attack on the fort on Gehenna was never my fault, but if my knowledge about the monster hadn't come into play, everyone else there would have been killed if Dean hadn't stepped in and destroyed the giant one. Still, I had to overcome such petty obstacles such as the guilt after my banishment as I couldn't let it weigh me down. My reasons are now here on Alecrast as I was part of the Order again instead of being cast aside over the years, for I had a family to look after as well as those who were caught in the crossfire in the Demon War. I was ready to be there to help everyone, for I had a bigger job to do...

* * *

The next morning, Shigeru was sitting on the porch as he was eating some strawberries that he picked. The heat in the weather had been abundant as it helped in the growth of the berries that were growing all over the place. Just as he was about to get back into the house, he saw Ippei coming here with Stuart in tow as he was all tied up. He had never expected the annoying pest to come up so soon as he was aware that the member of the Garrison Corps was still fuming with anger after the Wendigo attack.

"Let me go!" he shrieked as he was trying to get out of his bonds.

"Well, well; if it isn't the idiot who tried to snag Sam yesterday in order to get him back to Gehenna," said Shigeru. "Luckily, we're not part of the Rakuen Priesthood or else we would've taken your head by now."

"How dare you tie me up after trying to get Sam to go back to Gehenna! I demand an explanation!"

"Yesterday, you tried to attempt to snag Sam again by goading him to go back to Gehenna," said Ippei. "You even drove him to nearly kill himself for telling him how it was his fault in the Wendigo attack, didn't you? Because of your petty actions of bringing the stress on him, he had to stay in the infirmary all night until he was put in his room this morning. Still, Sam's off limits right now because he's not feeling too well."

"What about the Wendigo attack?! Have you forgotten it, you crazy Elf?!"

"No, but I know for a fact that the tragedy wasn't caused by Sam's banishment _or_ Sylvanus' incompetence."

"No, it's Sam's fault for leaving and the blood of two hundred men, women, and children are on his hands."

"Actually..., the one that instigated the Wendigo attack was a demon. Colchuvar and Kevin told me about what really happened. It was something that can't be ignored, but the Demon War between Crowley and Abaddon has already been put into motion. Sam and my granddaughter are expecting twins right now and they must be protected at all costs or else both sides of the Demon War would end up being triumphant all for the throne of Hell. I know about the scars on your back from a Wendigo, but you need to calm your anger and face the facts about what's been really going on here."

Stuart was starting to see things clearly as he was briefed about the Wendigo attack being caused by demons. Even though he still bore a grudge against me for not being there, he now knew that he had to fight the real threat in the form of two demonic factions. He wanted to know more about the demon threat as he saw Ippei untie him on the spot. He may have been angry, but he had a feeling that he couldn't let this slide as he saw me through the window of my room. It wasn't long until he took off his shoes and ran into the house as he was going upstairs to where my room was. He was going about three floors upward until he found it where he first saw me. By the time he got there, he saw me in bed after being in the infirmary for a brief time. He wanted to talk to me right away after causing me to nearly take my own life as he was on his knees. He had to accept the fact that I can't ever go home to Gehenna right now as I had so much to do at this moment.

"Stuart...," I said as I sat up in my futon.

"I heard that a demon caused the Wendigo attack instead of you," he said.

"Colchuvar told me everything as well when I was brought on Ginryu's ship kicking and screaming."

"It's true that there's a Demon War, isn't there?"

"Yes, and Reiko and I have been targeted for some reason due to their perception of us as a threat."

"Sam..., all along, you were the odd one out while being under Sylvanus' cruelty, but he was always nice to the rest of us instead of you."

"It's because he thought I was better than him, but he was trying to hold onto power at the fort after his brother was killed in an attack that was similar to that."

"Sam, you weren't made to become an Elder of the Order, but the raw power you have can be useful to us soldiers."

"I'm not good at being a soldier, but I will be there to give knowledge to those who hunt monsters that attack the innocent. I may not have been there to stop the Wendigo attack, but I swear that nothing like that will ever happen again. Responsibilities for family, friends, and other civilians trump my own life because they matter a lot more than anything. I have a wife and twins on the way and I won't abandon them on the spot. I care about the people around me a lot more than I care about myself because they matter more than anything. I may not bring the people who died back to life, but I swear that I won't shirk my duties again."

"Sam, you're better off here right now because of the fact that Ippei told me about the two warring factions gunning for you and your family. The only way to atone for my actions is to serve you here on Alecrast. It's a long way from Gehenna, but I know how to protect you and Lady Reiko because of what Crowley and Abaddon going at each others' throats. You say that you care about everyone more than yourself, but you also matter as well."

I never expected Stuart ot say that to me as I now became at peace with myself for not being there during the Wendigo attack sooner. I was up against demons that would do anything to kill me and Reiko, but I had to remain vigilant in order to surpass anything, for the Demon War was something that could never be taken lightly in the long run...

**To be continued...**


	21. A Trip to the Orchard

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 21: A Trip to the Orchard**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a quiet evening in Hakuro Hollow as everyone was asleep in this serene village. It was also a place that was filled with a secret that dwelled from within as there was a beautiful apple orchard that had been there since the arrival of humans long ago. On the outside, Hakuro Hollow had been a serene hamlet that attracted many travellers as it welcomed those that were eager to visit until their next trip home. On the inside, there was something that lurked every once in a while as it was most likely to be skulking about in the nighttime. One night, a man and woman were on their way home as they were in a horse-drawn carriage. The way to their home was at the place beyond the orchard as they stopped in the road. The sound of owls hooting and the wind howling was more than enough to scare them as they saw something appear in front of them. It was a strange thing that resembled a scarecrow as it was wilted from age. The man and woman were scared to death as the scarecrow drew out its scythe and was ready to kill them on sight. Just as they were about to meet their deaths, they heard the sound of shotgun bullets piercing into the scarecrow as it vanished without a trace.

The man and woman saw their savior emerge from the bushes as it was none other than an Orc who was armed with an axe and a shotgun complete with rock salt rounds. He had business here as he was aware of what had been going on here since the arrival of humans over two thousand years ago. As a hunter, he had to make sure that no one would get hurt on the trail of the orchard as he was sure to protect unsuspecting travellers from becoming part of the missing, for the village of Hakuro Hollow had a nasty little secret indeed...

* * *

I was up and about with a thermometer in my mouth as I was being subjected to a physical. With Yashamaru in here, he was busy examining me as he was checking my blood pressure. By the time I heard the thermometer beep, I saw Yashamaru take it out of my mouth as it read a temperature of 100.3, which was low, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. With my ears and mouth examined, I was still good to go after keeping my teeth cleaned and the rest of me feeling okay for now. I never wanted to be stuck in a physical examination as I was constantly worrying about Reiko and the health of our twins. _They_ were the top priority, but I also mattered as well when I was still under the chagrin of Yashamaru. By the time I saw him get out his stethoscope, I removed the top part of my kimono as I felt the diaphragm part touch my chest.

"I want you to breathe deeply," said Yashamaru as he was still examining me.

I obeyed him as I breathed inward and outward.

"Again."

I breathed inward and outward until I started to cough.

"There's a slight infection in your lungs, Sam Winchester, and the stressors you've been suffering from are making your health worse."

"I had a feeling that you would say that," I said.

"Also, your heart can't take any more stress, so I suggest that you get some rest."

"Actually, I've been resting, but there are times that I can't take the stress sometimes."

"You also suffered from chest pains, didn't you?"

"Yes..., but-"

"You also tend to hyperventilate while being under such stress."

"I should take Ippei's advice and take a stroll out to the countryside. It would do me a lot good if I did."

"Do not take Ippei's advice very lightly because he'll end up sneaking up on you if you didn't."

I got up on my feet as I put back on my kimono when I saw Yashamaru put away his medical tools in his bag. Perhaps I needed some fresh air after being cooped up for so long as I decided to get up and go outside of the castle for a little bit. The hot weather remained the same as I was standing next to the stream where the waterfall was. I had never expected anything like it before as I decided to strip off my kimono and take a dip in there. I was in mainly in my bottoms and underclothes as I stepped into the stream. The water was cold as I was trying to get used to it as I went in even further. There was a deep pocket in the middle as the water reached my head. I was in a place that was something of a godsend for me as I was swimming all over the place. If only Reiko could come here to swim with me, but still, I had a feeling that she would be in the house as I couldn't let anything bad to happen to her until...

"Sammy?" I heard her voice as I turned around.

"Reiko?" I said as I was startled to see her near the shore.

"I knew that you would be in here, but you need to come out of the water first."

I got out of the stream as I saw Reiko pat dry me with a towel while applying sunblock on my body. I was coated in it as I later saw Reiko take off her clothes and revealed a white petticoat that exposed her large breasts. It wasn't long until I took point and put some sunblock on her body as she was coated just the same way as me. We were both creamed by the scent of flowers and botanical oils in the sunblock as we smelled the same way. After letting the sunblock absorb into our skin, I guided Reiko carefully as her feet touched the cold water of the stream. She was scared at first, but I was with her as I walked her towards the deep pocket that I found near the waterfall.

It was at that moment that I noticed Reiko being afraid because she didn't know how to swim, but I was there with her as I was teaching her. It had been ages since I swam in water as I remembered the time when Dean and I were very young back then. It was at that moment that we both knew how to swim as we were taught by our dad when he was still alive. Now, it was my turn to teach as I was making sure that Reiko didn't drown when I was with her.

"I'm getting used to it," she said as she was floating.

"Just make sure that you don't drown," I said cautiously.

"I know that you're here with me, Sammy."

"It's been a while since I started swimming here. It was at that moment that Dad taught me and Dean how to do it so we wouldn't end up drowning in the water." I saw Reiko swimming towards me as she was next to me. "Sometimes, you have to have your water legs or else you would end up sinking."

Reiko was looking at me as I was holding her in my arms. By the time we got to a shallow area, we sat down on some rocks by the waterfall as we were sopping wet from our little dip. With the heat still going outside, we were quickly drying off as we were about to get back to the castle. With our things gathered up, we entered into the castle grounds as we decided to go straight to the bathhouse to get cleaned up. With our clothes stripped off, we were at the wash basins as we were scrubbing ourselves clean. By the time we finished at the wash basins, we rinsed off as we went towards the hot springs to relax in the hot water. As for me, I was feeling the fever breaking very slowly as I wasn't stressed out too much, for I still needed to rest up in order to get my strength back.

"It's strange that you haven't been cleaning up the castle," said Reiko.

"I was barred from doing so due to what happened to me," I said.

"I told you not to do too much, but you worry so much about me."

"It's because you're pregnant with our twins." I was feeling at the small bump on Reiko's stomach. "I can't let you do too much, but perhaps it's an instinct that I picked up while I was a servant at the fort on Gehenna."

"I'll be fine, I swear..."

"I know..."

I was stroking Reiko's long hair as I was holding her in my arms. I had too many responsibilities in my hands, but I had to put them on hold as I had to worry about my health for a while. It had been over a month since I was married to Reiko as I remained vigilant in order to make sure that she was kept safe from harm, for she was carrying our unborn twins in her womb...

* * *

After we got out of the bathhouse, we were dressed in clean clothes as we were sitting on the porch. We may have gotten a castle all to ourselves, but we couldn't remain cooped up in it forever as we decided to take a walk in the country. It was then that we gathered some things at our disposal as I also had to grab my own weapons just in case. We were ready to go as we were about to take a walk to the countryside road together. It may have been a long road, but we were getting out of the castle on foot for a while as we were stopping at a town sign in front of us. It was a fancy one as it had the words, "Welcome to Hakuro Hollow, Home of the Beautiful Orchard," in red letters. I had never seen anything like it before as I decided to lead the way towards that quaint little village.

The place itself was a hub for being a serene little village as it had the structures of a calm place. The Japanese style houses along with the German style ones were mingled within one another as everyone was going about their business as usual. Even thought we came here to this calm little village, we spotted a human dissenter complaining about several missing people over the past few months. That caught my eye as I had a feeling that something was wrong at present, but it could be a coincidence that could be a rumor. Still, I didn't want to draw any suspicion as I was scoping out the village directly. The place itself had many businesses that sold the main fruit that grew here and they were none other than apples. We saw lots of them on display as they came in various shapes, sizes and colors. Reiko spotted them directly as she wanted to gather a few of them just to make apple pie.

"I see that you love the apples," said a man that was selling them at the fruit stand.

"They're lovely," said Reiko as she wanted to buy some.

"It's ironic that most travellers come and go just to try our apples, but we have the best orchard in all of Hakuro Hollow."

"You should try our apple pie," said a woman who was tending to the fruit stand. "It's something that could make your mouth water."

"Really?"

"It's the best pie in all of Hakuro Hollow here. You two should try it sometime."

"We'll do that," I said. "Besides, we only came here for a walk, but we also have to get back to the castle."

Reiko and I were on our way to a diner as the man and woman from the fruit stand were looking at us without our knowledge. They had a secret on their hands as if they were on borrowed time. They were staring at us with such promise as they were about to carry out something that had been a dirty little secret here in Hakuro Hollow...

Reiko and I were in the diner as we were waiting for our meals. With a waitress coming here to give us our food, we noticed that she was an Elf like Reiko as she was concerned about what was going on here in this serene little village. Even I wanted to know what was going on here as I was trying not to rouse suspicion here. On the outside, there was happiness, but on the inside, there was something wrong as I wanted to know more about what was happening here.

"Here's your steak and salad for the two of you," said the waitress.

"Thank you," said Reiko as she was starting to dig into her food.

"Earlier, we saw someone complaining about what's been happening to some of the travellers that came here," I said with concern. "Could it be that they are really missing?"

"There's been a number of missing Terrans lately that it's not funny," said the waitress. "It's about what dwells in the orchard that's been lurking about for a while now. According to some of us, the fiend that lurks in the darkness only lives in the orchard and nowhere else. Still, I've been worried about the missing Terrans in which there are only two at a time every year. Now, it's every month that a few Terran couples go missing for some reason. Most recently, there had been an Orc squatting at the end of the orchard lately in which he's been on the attack protecting some of the travellers that go towards it."

"An Orc?"

"He says that he's from the Order of Letters, but according to some of the villagers here, he's been a nuisance when he came here on standby."

"I see... If he's still around, I'll try to talk to him because I, too, am a member of the Order."

"Thank goodness..."

I saw the waitress leave as she was being called upon by another customer. As for me and Reiko, however, we were enjoying our dinner as we finished up our meal. By the time we got our pie, Reiko was simply hungry for it as she got a slice of it and gobbled it up. The cravings that she experienced had gone into overdrive as I watched her get into the pie for another slice. Even I had some as I tasted it so well. By the time we finished up our meal and pie, we paid for our food as we left the diner. Dusk was settling in as we were on our way back to the castle. To our shock, we saw a scarecrow standing at the way we came into as it was blocking our path. Even though we walked past it, we never expected it to just hide in plain sight as we had a feeling that we were being watched. Just as we were about to get home on our way, we noticed that we were back in Hakuro Hollow as if we were trapped in it. We couldn't get out of here as we saw the Orc in question approach us in plain sight.

"Hey, you two are in danger, so I suggest that you come with me," he said.

After spotting the Orc, we were led into a bunker as it had warding spells all over it. Still we had to be on our guard as we had a feeling that something wasn't right here. When we sat down, we were on a couch as it was considered an old one from the Elder days when we were very comfortable indeed. As for the Orc, however, he was busy reloading his shotgun with salt rounds as he was determined to protect those who came here towards the orchard.

"It's a miracle that I caught you two in time," he said.

"I take it that you're trapped here in Hakuro Hollow just like us," I said.

"Your reputation as the Order's future precedes you, Sam Winchester."

"How do you know me?"

"My name is Haakon Thrunvar. I am also a member of the Order of Letters just like you. I also take it that you finally married Lady Reiko, didn't you?"

"Sir Haakon," said Reiko. "I know that you helped me and Sammy, but why are we targeted all of a sudden?"

"Have you two heard of the scarecrow that's been in the orchard? Well, it's been causing trouble around the village in which some of the Terrans here have been luring travellers here only to be killed by that damn thing. I'm beginning to see why that thing skulks around every once in a while now." He fishes out an old book from the Elder Days as he gives it to me. "Here's the intel on what we're dealing with so far."

I looked into the book as I noticed the scarecrow that appeared at the entrance of the village. The reason for it to be here was to keep the village and soil abundant for a long time until the time of the sacrifice in which a man and woman are to be killed by the scarecrow here. It was deemed a fertility rite as it was also something that had to be done in order to preserve the abundance that went on here in this village. It was also the most despicable thing to do when it came to preserving such a serene place as Hakuro Hollow.

"According to this book, the deity of the scarecrow emerged from what is known as the First Tree back in the Elder Days," I said.

"First Tree?" asked Haakon.

"This entry was recorded when something like this existed on Earth over two thousand years ago, but still, the remnants of the First Tree still remain, even after its seedlings were taken after it was destroyed. This pattern of a fertility rite has been going on for quite some time now, but we need to find the source of the scarecrow's power."

"I've searched far and wide for something like that in the orchard, but all I see are apple trees."

"You said that there had been people missing once a month, didn't you?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you hadn't looked further enough," said a female elf with light green hair.

We saw her emerge as she was dressed in Elven robes complete with a sword of her own. She was around Ippei's age as she was most likely to be going up against something here in Hakuro Hollow indeed. Still, I noticed that the Elven woman bore a grudge against what was going on here in this peaceful village as she was determined to do something about it.

"I take it that you moved all the way from Gehenna, Sam Winchester," she said.

"I've been here for over a month now," I said.

"Sam, this is Antonia Manzana of the Manzana Clan," said Haakon. "She's been desperate to put an end to the sacrifices here in this village."

"My clan once ruled here until some of the Terrans planted that seedling of the First Tree here," I heard her say. "That was when we noticed several Terrans missing once a year which made the village abundant with plenty. Now, it's once a month when the villagers have been luring couples towards the orchard where that scarecrow is."

I was adamant into stopping this horror as I was starting to have a vision in my mind. My head was aching as I saw the remnant of the First Tree in a clearing at the end of the orchard. I knew where it is as it was most likely to be the source of the scarecrow's power. I had to stop it before more people are sacrificed as I was ready to face it head on. To my shock, I heard the doors to the bunker being broken down as I saw several villagers coming in there. They were armed with pitchforks and shotguns as they were about to escort all of us out of here directly.

"You can't do this anymore," said Antonia defiantly. "Too many people have died because of what you put in the ground here in this village."

"The god of this village is angry with us," said the man from the fruit stand. "We can't hold it off any longer."

"And all this time, I've been protecting those that were about to be sacrificed to your petty god," said Haakon. "The Manzana Clan will return here soon enough."

"The wisdom of the Vanir trumps the wisdom of that petty little clan," said the woman from the fruit stand. "We made our decision to sacrifice that man and his Elven wife to the orchard."

"So, you still cling to your bloodthirsty ways just to appease that straw-stuffed figure every year and now every _month_."

"The god is angry with us and right now, some of the trees in the orchard are beginning to die. Our village's future is more important because the needs of the many outweigh the means of the few."

"No one should die anymore," said Antonia. "We will always have an abundant orchard _without_ the deity watching in the distance."

"Gather up the human man and the Elven woman," said the man from the fruit stand. "They will be sacrificed tonight in the orchard just to appease the Vanir."

It was at that moment that the villagers gathered me and Reiko up as we were taken away. Haakon and Antonia attempted to stop them, but they were being pushed back by the rest of the townsfolk. By the time they left, both Haakon and Antonia found it to be too late as they saw everyone gone when they went out of the bunker. They had to find us right away as they noticed that night was already settling in, for the scarecrow would end up coming again as they had a feeling that this wouldn't go down so easily. With their weapons in their hands, they decided to go after us as they were ready to follow the trail to the orchard.

"It's happening all over again," said Antonia.

"Those people at the fruit stand have gone too far," said Haakon.

"Still, we're not just keeping the scarecrow at bay, it's the fruit vendors that have been doing this the whole time."

"When I get my hands on them, I'll make them squeal like pigs for what they did to those people months ago just to appease their petty god."

"I just hope we're not too late."

"Those arrogant scum will go straight to Hell for their crimes, I'll make sure of that."

Both Haakon and Antonia were ready to stop the sacrifice as they were ready to go up against the scarecrow deity and its followers. They had until daybreak to stop the sacrifice as they were running on borrowed time right now...

* * *

Reiko and I were led out to the orchard as we saw many apples being ripened. Still, we were about to be sacrificed to the scarecrow deity that had blocked our path as we were being tied up to one of the orchard trees. Reiko was devastated that the kind fruit vendors were in on such a terrible ploy as she was seeing them for what they truly were. They were not nice people at all as they were ready to do away with us by giving us to the scarecrow to appease the god that invaded this village. We were about to lose our lives as we were staring at the people that were slaves to the scarecrow god who lurked around in the village.

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Reiko. "What did we do to you?"

"It's for the good of the village," said the man from the fruit stand. "We have to obey."

"It's all the same, isn't it?" I said. "Your god got fed up with yearly sacrifices of couples that have gone missing so he demanded that it is now once a month. It's the same pattern from the Elder Days all over again when you lure many travellers here to this place only to be sacrificed by your scarecrow. After that's over, you bury the truth and look the other way, but there will be a time when the Manzana Clan will come back and destroy the remnant of the First Tree."

"It's for the good of the village," said the woman from the fruit stand. "If the god says that we have to sacrifice the people who come here to the orchard, then we have to obey."

Reiko and I were doomed as we saw the villagers leave the orchard. We were alone as we were on edge. I was struggling to get free as I was squeezing myself out of the ropes on the tree. By the time I got loose, I grabbed my sword as I cut the ropes and freed Reiko. We had to be on our guard as we saw the scarecrow still immobile on its stake in the ground, for it would come and attack us at any minute if we weren't careful.

"Sammy..., I'm scared...," said Reiko as she was shaking.

"I know...," I said as I was holding her in my arms.

"That scarecrow thing..., is it still there?"

I looked over where the scarecrow was pinned at as I found that it wasn't there. "Reiko, I know where the remnant of the First Tree is now. It's at the end of the orchard and it has to be destroyed at once the moment we get to it."

And so, we were ready to get towards the tree at the end of the orchard as we spotted some gasoline that hadn't been used in years. It was a godsend that I had it at my disposal as I carried it with me on the way to the clearing where the remnant of the First Tree would be. We were sprinting towards the way until we saw the scarecrow standing in front of us. It was ready to kill as it had its scythe at the ready. We were about to die until we heard shots coming from behind us when the scarecrow was pinned to the ground for now.

"It's never easy to stop a pile of bovine fodder, is it?" said Haakon as he had his shotgun in his hands.

"Sir Haakon...," said Reiko as she was relieved to see him come to our aid. "Thank you for saving us."

"We followed you here to the orchard," said Antonia as she had her own weapon in her hand. "It's said that the remnant of the First Tree is nowhere near here."

"I know where it is," I said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's in a clearing at the end of the orchard. We better hurry before the scarecrow gets up."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Haakon. "Get your asses over there and torch that tree."

I saw Haakon fish out a lighter as he gave it to me. It was more than enough to ignite the remnant of the First Tree as I sprinted towards the clearing where it was. By the time I got there, I opened up the can of gasoline as I poured it all over the tree very carefully. Still, I needed some wick to light it with as I spotted some old torn fabric on the ground. With a stick next to it, I grabbed both of them and made them into a torch in which I poured the rest of the gasoline on it. Lighting it up, I saw the torch burn brightly as I saw the scarecrow emerge in front of me. It was going for the kill as I threw the torch into the tree in which it was set ablaze. I watched the scarecrow burn along with the tree as it became nothing but ashes on the ground. I was relieved that I stopped such a thing as I watched the tree burn. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko running towards me as she put her arms around me.

"I was so worried about you," she said as she had tears in her eyes.

"I know...," I said. "At least we don't have to worry about a scarecrow anymore."

"No!" shrieked the woman from the fruit stand as she saw the tree burning. "You killed our god! You killed our way of life! Now that the tree's dead, we'll have nothing but wilted crops in our village!"

"That's enough!" cried Antonia as she had her weapon in her hands. "That tree and the scarecrow will never cause any more harm to anyone ever again."

"That's not possible," said the man from the fruit stand as he also saw the tree burning. "Our god is dead and all is lost."

"Wrong, asshat," said Haakon as he had his shotgun in his hands. "There are other ways to keep this village abundant with the crops that you have now."

"How dare you do this to us! Damn you!"

"Don't even try it," I said as I drew out my sword. "The days and months of sacrifices to this unholy god are over, is that clear? As of now, the Manzana Clan are in charge of the village once again where they will manage everyone here, including the human population, in which they will maintain the ways and means of having a prosperous village. Besides, the good of all of us outweigh the good of the ones that bring fear."

The man and woman from the fruit stand cowered on their knees as they were screwed. Their god was destroyed as they were ready to pay for what they did all those months and years ago. The terror of the scarecrow had come to an end as there was a new era of prosperity here in Hakuro Hollow. Even though I destroyed the tree along with the scarecrow, I noticed that a sound of a howling dog was in the distance as I found that the man and woman were running for their lives. It wasn't long until I sensed a hellhound tearing them into ribbons as if they sold their soul to Hell or something. When I ran over to the dead bodies of the fruit vendors, I saw bloody footprints that were like a dog's as I had a feeling that the hellhound would go away soon enough. Just as I was about to meet up with Reiko and the others, I noticed an intruder in the distance as it was none other than the rogue Crossroads demon, Mara.

"Looks like I finally get to meet with you..., Sam Winchester," she said as she stayed firm.

"You're a Crossroads demon," I said as I was suspicious.

"Away, demon!" yelled Haakon. "He's _not_ coming with you just to appease your handlers!"

"I don't work for either Crowley _or_ Abaddon because I work on my own. As for the ones that worshipped that pile of bovine fodder, they had it coming when the hellhounds took their souls to Hell to pay for their crimes."

"So, you're on our side, I take it," I said. "It seems that you outdid yourself, Mara."

"You know my name, but now's not the time to be sitting around here. You may have destroyed the remnant of the First Tree, but there will be plenty more later on. By the way, Castiel's been waiting for you at the castle, so I suggest that you take your time before you leave."

I saw Mara disappear into a plume of red smoke as I watched her billow away in the sky for the time being. Still, I clung to Reiko as I was grateful that she wasn't harmed in any way. We were safe for now as we also had to deal with what went on over the past years and months in Hakuro Hollow. Before we left the clearing, I had a gut feeling that there was something missing as I ran towards a huge mound that had been filled and dug up again. It was then when I found a shovel as I was ready to dig up the mound until I saw Haakon stop me.

"I'll take it from here," he told me. "Just take your wife home, alright?"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I'm no stranger into digging up corpses just to salt and burn them, but I'd suggest that you and your wife go home right away."

"But, what about-"

"Sam Winchester," said Antonia as she walked towards the mound. "Let us handle this. You've done enough for one day."

And so, Reiko and I left the clearing as Antonia and Haakon were ready to get to work into digging into the mound. Still, Hakuro Hollow was something that had been lifted from a curse as we saw the rest of the Manzana Clan returning from years of exile. They were on hand to erase the horror from the orchard as they even vowed to never allow any more remnants from the First Tree to take root ever again. By the time we walked back home to the castle, we were tired as we entered into the interior house and took off our shoes. We were both tired as we went upstairs towards the bathroom to get ourselves clean from all that trouble. We were home, but at least we didn't get killed by a scarecrow, though...

* * *

I woke up the next morning as I was feeling a lot better than anticipated. After last night's trouble in Hakuro Hollow, I was exhausted as I wanted to just sleep in for a while. When I sat up, I noticed that Reiko was out of the room as I left to go downstairs. When I went into the kitchen, I noticed that Reiko was cooking breakfast that consisted of apple pancakes with caramel syrup. She was hard at work as I wanted to help her out a little bit, but she didn't want it right now when she was nearly done. When I went into the dining room, I saw Castiel sitting there as he was just there on business. I never expected him to show up eventually, but he was there like Mara said as he wanted to talk to me right away. This was about to be unsettling for me, but I had to hear him out, regardless of the matter at hand.

"I've been waiting for you, Sam," he said as he was sitting at the table.

"It's gonna have to wait, Castiel," I said as I also sat down.

"No, it's not. Your presence is needed again."

"If it's like the incident on Gethos, I'm not going. I'm an Elder now and I can't go anywhere until the twins are born."

"Sam, you're not going on a combat mission this time. It's a diplomatic one... to Kaijirin."

"Last time I was there, Shigeru and I were nearly killed by Lemru worms."

"It's a summit of the Elders there and you have to attend."

"Still, even though I'm going, I can't take the risk of bringing Reiko along right now."

"Sammy, take me with you...," she said as she came in with a plate of pancakes while setting them down on the table. "I would be lonely here without you."

"Reiko..."

"Reiko has a part in this just as much as you do," said Castiel. "If the both of you are separated, then you are vulnerable. If the two of you are together, then you'll be close. If Reiko is left alone while you are off to Kaijirin, then the demons will come and kill her and then you. We can't afford a risk into losing the both of you right now because the life that you created must be protected at all costs."

"I see..." I was staring at my wife as she didn't want me to go alone. "You're going with me, alright?"

I was seeing Reiko as she had a stare that could melt my heart in in instant. I could never say no to a kind and loving face she had as she was also carrying our legacy inside of her. I was about to go there at the summit over on Kaijirin, but I could never leave my wife behind. She was precious to me as I would always protect her with my life. Still, I wanted to get at those apple pancakes as I saw them at the table. By the time I got my plate, I was enjoying the taste of them as they were a relief from last night's incident. Still, I had much to do, but I also had to rest up until the summit on Kaijirin soon enough.

"I hope that you like the pancakes," said Reiko.

"You outdid yourself this time," I said.

"And what about you, Castiel? Don't you want some?"

"I've never had pancakes before, but I tried hamburgers and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," he said. "I might give them a try."

And so, Reiko gave Castiel some apple pancakes as he took a bite of them on his plate. He loved the taste of them as he was starting to prefer them over the food that he tasted over the centuries. Still, he was an angel and he tasted only molecules, but the taste of Reiko's cooking was something different after all. After finishing up our breakfast, I took over the kitchen as I cleaned it up so Reiko didn't have to worry. By the time I was finished up in there, I noticed all the barrels of apples that were sent to us by the Manzana Clan. Even though we had a lot of apples, it was more than enough to bake pies and pancakes as I had a lot of them at my disposal. After that trip to the orchard, I was back into motion again as I was ready to tackle the same responsibilities that I had on my shoulders...

* * *

Later on, Yashamaru was sitting on top of the roof as he was staring at the entire countryside. Even though he had his own objectives into watching over Reiko and me, he also had to report to Ginryu back at the Order's main headquarters soon enough. It wasn't long until Castiel appeared after breakfast as he was also sitting on the room as well. Both _Shinigami_ and angel were well aware of the fact that the Demon War is going on and there would be danger all over the place if all of us weren't careful at this point.

"I take it that you've been at breakfast," said Yashamaru.

"Reiko did all the cooking," said Castiel.

"Also, there's the factors of everything so far."

"The Crossroads demon that's been working alone is also most likely to protect Sam and Reiko just like the rest of us."

"Mara is no threat, but she's also an innocent soul that has been cast into Hell and reborn in the Middle Ground. Her reasons are simple when it comes to punishing those with blood on their hands."

"Still, we also have to be wary of the radical groups that deem Sam and Reiko a threat."

"By the way..., I saw the one that now wields the First Blade..."

"Hideyono Kuronaga... It's been said that he killed his mother when she married a human instead of another Elf. He's another threat that we have to be careful of. Sam and Reiko may be going to Kaijirin for a summit, but they're gonna have to be protected at all times." Yashamaru sees a note flying in the wind as he catches it. "It's from Mara... and it's in Enochian. It says that Sam and Reiko can't go to Kaijirin right now due to what's been happening. Both demon factions have been fighting for the struggle of Hell since the Demon War started, but a request from the Order of Letters can't be turned down. We have to do our best to protect Sam and Reiko before anything else happens."

Both Yashamaru and Castiel continued to sit on the roof as they were most likely to be staying put over here in the castle. Still, their main objectives stood firm as they were there to protect me and Reiko from further harm of the ongoing Demon War. It may be a daunting task, but we had to be protected at all costs, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

I was in the backyard as I was busy doing laundry by putting clothes on the clothesline. It was light, but I was doing it so Reiko didn't have to do it due to the possible pregnancy she had. By the time I was finished, I walked towards the porch with the basket in my hands as I sat down. The hot weather didn't do no comfort as I wanted to go swimming for a little bit just to beat the heat, but perhaps in a little bit. It wasn't long until I was staring at those apples that were brought here as they were more than enough just to make pies, cakes, pancakes, and perhaps a nice apple crisp. That was my reward after destroying the tree in the orchard that powered up the scarecrow that terrorized everyone there. Just as I was about to go inside, I saw Yashamaru standing there as he also sat down on the porch. He may be someone that hangs around everywhere, but he preferred the castle the most as I was there living in it as well.

"I take it that you stopped a remnant of the First Tree," he said.

"It was terrorizing the tourist and villagers," I said. "It's also a godsend that the Manzana Clan returned to take care of the village or else the place would have been a deathtrap to those that travel through the orchard."

"The Manzana Clan was once banished when the remnant of the First Tree came there to Hakuro Hollow, but according to Haakon, the evidence of people disappearing due to the sacrifices that were made to the scarecrow deity had been piling up and buried in that mound. Even though many loved ones wanted to collect the remains of the deceased, Haakon and Antonia informed them to salt and burn them in a proper burial place instead of a clearing at the end of the orchard."

"I see..."

"Sam Winchester, you and Lady Reiko are off to Kaijirin, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"If you're going there, I advise you to have protection at all times, is that clear?"

"I'll see that I do..."

I was feeling the pinch of being overprotected as I was ready to go to Kaijirin soon. As for the apples in the castle, I was happy to get them as payment for burning the tree that powered the scarecrow and restoring the Manzana Clan to their former glory. Still, I was doing a lot better here on Alecrast instead of Gehenna as I was happy here, but there would be a time when my services would be needed for insights as well. I was a great force, but I also had my responsibilities at my disposal at well...

**To be continued...**


	22. Into the Crossfire

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 22: Into the Crossfire**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

It was a calm night on Kaijirin as the night life was bustling with tourists and aristocrats. The Genthruk were on hand in keeping the peace as they were busy maintaining the law here on this planet. Little did everyone know was that there was something going on as a fight was breaking out at the Silver Lotus nightclub. It had been hell in there as several tourists from other planets were caught in the crosshairs of a violent struggle between two demon factions. It was hell in there as the club was nothing more than a deathtrap in there. Several bystanders that were caught in the crossfire were killed in such a brutal bloodbath as both demon factions were vying for Hell's turf on a daily basis. Just when the battle became intense, one of customers sitting at the bar saw the actions as he was about to change form. He was becoming something inhuman as he became a werewolf by stopping this fighting in the crosshairs between both demon factions.

The werewolf continued to fight both demon factions as he was tearing them apart until he notices several Genthruk outside of the club. When he reverted back into his human form, he got out of sight as he ran towards one of the public bathhouses to take off his clothes to get cleaned up. He was a mess as he paid for his time and got into the men's section and stripped off his shredded clothing. Discarding them, the man was naked as he began to clean himself in one of the wash basins to get all the blood off of him. By the time he was rinsed off, he got into the one of the bathtubs as he was relaxing in the hot water. He was relieved that he intervened, but he also had a feeling that the Genthruk would be looking for him for questioning sooner or later. By the time he got out of the bathtub, he dried himself off and got dressed in new clothes as he was on his way out of the bathhouse. After leaving, he stopped at a ramen shop as he got himself the Hokkaido special as he paid for it so readily. Just as he was about to taste some of the noodles in his bowl, he spotted a certain demon there as he was also slurping some ramen as well.

"Marcellus Duval..., I take it that you made a mockery of things back there," he said.

"We all know who you are, Crowley," he snarled. "Your boys and Abaddon's forces were causing panic in that nightclub. I just came in to finish it before anyone else got hurt."

"Your family may get the special treatment, Lassie, but you're all the same when all of you came from that bitch from Purgatory."

"The remnants of the Mother of All are on Torvalan, but her hatchlings are abundant over there. Hell, two months ago, one of your demons slipped two men with a mickey that nearly killed them. I know about the Lemru worm, Crowley, and I also know that one of the men had the ability to take it out. I know his scent very well because he's the type of man that bears such raw power in him."

"You're no fun, Lassie. As of now, Moose 2.0 is about to arrive on this planet. Are you prepared?"

Marcellus only glared at Crowley as he watched him finish up his ramen and disappear in a plume of red smoke. He never liked the presence of demons lurking about as he just wanted them to just go away forever. Even though he resumed to eat his ramen, he wanted to stop as many demons as soon as possible, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion here. It would only be a matter of time when my presence would be there, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

The Order of Letters ship was on its way to Kaijirin as planned as I was watching from the window. I was back in space once again as I also had Reiko with me. Speaking of Reiko... I went towards the sickbay as I saw her laying on the examination table as she saw our unborn twins on screen. Even I saw them as well as I noticed them having their mother's features. They were of mixed-blood, but I didn't mind them as I was grateful that they also had mine and Reiko's blood flowing in their veins. I noticed them growing slowly but surely as they cemented me into the joy of fatherhood soon enough.

"They're beautiful..., even before they're born," I said as I smiled.

"I hope that they're healthy," said Reiko as she was staring at me.

"Of course they'll be healthy," said Shigeru as he came into the sickbay. "Pretty soon, I'm gonna be an uncle to those two."

We all stared at the image of the twins as we were happy that they were in good hands. I was also full of joy as I wanted to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to them, for they were the future of what would shift the balance in the planetary system. There was hope for the future as we would all be there to protect it soon enough. By the time that we saw Yashamaru enter into the sickbay, he was aware of the danger that was going on, but now wasn't the time right now.

"What's going on here?" asked Shigeru.

"Before we all land on Kaijirin, I suggest that you use extreme caution in doing so," said Yashamaru.

"Is it the Demon War?" I asked.

"As of now, there had been several attacks between Crowley's and Abaddon's forces in which both sides are reeling from the bloodbath at a nightclub." Yashamaru fishes out a tablet as he shows us the disturbing news on screen. "If I were you, I suggest that you tread carefully."

"Wait..." I noticed some marks that resembled bites and scratches as I found them to be familiar from some of the knowledge from the time of the Elder Days. "A werewolf was there."

"Are you serious?" asked Shigeru.

"Werewolves are known to kill their prey and remove the hearts out. They also have a tendency to eat raw meat as well."

"And the only way to kill them is a silver bullet to the heart, then..."

"Before the two of you go off and take out the werewolf, I suggest that you learn more about where he comes from," said Yashamaru.

"Are you telling us that Rin Tin Tin's an aristocrat?"

"The werewolf in question is from the Duval family, which are a family of his kind. They're gangsters from the Elder Days, but they came here just to live amongst the aliens and humans that live there on Kaijirin. Their bitter rivals are the Lassiters, which are a family of shapeshifters. Both families have never fared well for centuries, but their feud is considered the worst. We should all be on our guard, for their feud is on the same level as the Demon War."

I was aware of what I was about to face as I was holding Reiko's hand. She was also concerned for me as she didn't want me to get killed in the process. I had a stake into going there back to Kaijirin where the Order's summit is being held at, but I had to be careful as I couldn't let anyone else get hurt of killed in such a brutal crossfire such as this...

* * *

Marcellus was sitting on a bench as he was staring at the night sky. He was far away from his family as he didn't want any contact with them due to the ongoing conflict with the Lassiters. He didn't want any part of what his familly was doing as he was a free agent that did what he pleased. He never took a live in cold blood, but he always took out those who harmed the innocent when he took form as a werewolf, for he viewed them as the future for those who lived quietly from further danger. Getting up, he was on his way towards his apartment as he was considered to be a corporate worker who did his duty at some corporation who paid its taxes every once in a while. In the distance, he saw a ship enter into Kai airspace as it landed near the water where the harbor was. He noticed it to be an Order of Letters ship as he saw me and the other crew members get out of it.

"It's _you_," he said to himself as he saw me with Reiko next to me. "I know that scent very well... You're that human who drew out the Lemru worms out of you and your friend and you even used your powers to exorcise that demon..." He continues to stare at me as he was aware of my arrival. "I see that you got yourself a mate, but..." He sniffs the air from far away. "It seems that she pregnant with child... _your_ child... Still, I hope that those demons won't get to you, 'cause I'm gonna tear them apart if they do."

Marcellus was determined to make sure that neither demon faction would do me or Reiko harm as he was staring at us going into our hotel directly. He had a new objective as he would stop at nothing to protect us from certain death soon enough. Just as he was about to get into the kitchen, he heard the door open as he ran towards it. He saw his sister, Cordelia, step in as she was dressed in such a fancy red evening gown that looked stunning with her strawberry blond hair done up in a bouffant. She found him so readily as she wanted him to return to the family sooner or later.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Marcellus.

"Daddy wants you to come home, Marcellus," said Cordelia.

"I'm not gonna be caught up in this centuries old feud between our family and the Lassiters. This has to end right now."

"Haven't you heard about what the Lassiters did in the Elder Days? One of them took one of our own just to marry until they disappeared without a trace. David Lassiter should have kept his dick in his pants when he swept away Violet Duval, but the war between our families continues even to this day in which no Lassiter will live and breathe as long as a Duval is around."

"I hate to break it to you, but we need to put our long feud aside for now. Recently, I saw demons fighting each other at the Silver Lotus, but I ended it because there were innocent people caught in the crossfire. All I want is to do away with those demons, including those that don't require a host to possess. They are the worst and I just killed some of them. This is what they call a war between demons, but there's also something that is in the way of all that."

"Who is it, then? An old girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No, it's that same human that I smelled and he's here again on business at the summit. He's married to an Elf woman who's carrying his child, but the both of them are gonna need my help soon enough, for those demon factions won't rest until they are dead."

Marcellus ran towards his apartment window as he opened it up and jumped out of it so readily. When he landed on his feet, he was ready to be stopping demons as he didn't want any more of them crawling around. It wasn't long until Cordelia followed him as she didn't want to lose sight of her brother, for they had to remain in the shadows while hiding in plain sight. The scent of demons was getting intense as it overpowered the air on this planet, for the Demon War was ongoing without pity or mercy, for there would be a standstill for the feuding monster families as they would have no other choice but to work together to make sure that they won't get killed in such a petty battle here on Kaijirin...

* * *

Reiko and I were at our hotel room as it was heavily warded from the outside. It was a large room as we got the honeymoon suite to ourselves. After getting settled in, we were in our nightclothes after getting a bath and getting our teeth brushed for the night. The bed in our hotel room was large as it was big enough to fit us with all that comfort when we climbed into the covers. We were looking at each other as we were both tired from being on the ship from Alecrast. I was having Reiko all to myself for the night as I couldn't get enough of her. I smiled at her as I was feeling at the small baby bump from within her nightgown. I was happy that I was ready to be with her as I also had to watch over the twins that were sleeping in her womb.

"It's nice to have the room to ourselves," said Reiko.

"I know...," I said.

"Sammy..., is it true that we are also in harm's way?"

"We are, but we have protection from the Order's troops along with keeping up with what we have at our disposal. I may be an Elder, but there are times that I have no choice but to aid the Hunter Corps from time to time."

"I'm starting to worry about Brother and Sister now. I hope that they're okay."

"I'm hoping that they're okay, too, but they'll be fine because Dean's the type that is known not to go down that easily. As for us, all we are doing is to protect the most precious cargo ever imaginable." I touched at the small bump on my wife's stomach. "It's _them_. They are the future of what we created, but they'll also have the planetary system on their shoulders. All we need to do for them is to watch over them, for they are something that we made from the beginning."

I was getting drowsy as I was starting to fall asleep next to Reiko, who was already sleeping. I loved her with all my heart as I was ready to protect her with my life along with the legacy she was carrying. We were the targeted ones, but that didn't mean that we didn't have protection all over us, for we had our future to worry about...

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I was at the summit with some of the delegates that were sitting there venting their frustrations about the Demon War and the Leviathan threat. As usual, I heard from several delegates on the podium as they were concerned for what would be going down if it wasn't resolved at the last minute. It was something that everyone was worried about as we all had to focus on what was going on all over the place. Even I listened in on the conversations as I was most likely to be going up against the two quarreling demons that were battling for the control of Hell, for the subject couldn't be ignored forever.

"The incident of the Demon War has gotten monotonous here," said an Atreidian delegate as she was venting her frustrations. "No one is safe here when _they_ are about."

"Most recently, on this planet, there had been some bitter skirmishes among the two demon factions already," said the Rendilian delegate. "Their quarrel has even involved several Terrans being either killed or possessed by other demons on both sides, but there is the possible threat of the monster families that live among them."

"You mean the bitter feud between the Lassiters and the Duvals?" I asked.

"Yes, but their feud is gonna have to be put on hold for a while because of it."

"I've heard about the feud between both families: one of them is a family of werewolves while the other one is a family of shapeshifters. Both families are at odds with one another, but they're also caught in the crossfire of the Demon War besides the humans and other aliens that come and go here. The incident at the Silver Lotus nightclub was just a precursor of what would happen next if we don't do something about it."

"Is it like you told us before?" asked the Atreidian delegate.

"In that attack, there was a werewolf there who intervened into finishing the fight that both demon factions have started, but there would also be more coming."

I made my point clear as I was most likely to be put into direct danger in this place of aristocracy and tourism. When I saw the clock strike at three, everyone was out of their seats as they left the assembly hall and were off to their hotel rooms. Even I was going back to my own as I saw Reiko waiting for me. She was being well-guarded as I saw several soldiers stationed outside of our hotel room, which was something that the both of were living with while travelling abroad. I was relieved that no further harm would come to her as I saw her run toward me.

"Oh, Sammy...," she told me as I put my arms around her. "I missed you..."

"I missed you, too...," I said.

"Is the summit over?"

"It's over, but tomorrow, we leave back to Alecrast as planned."

I watched Reiko smile at me as she was safe with me in the hotel room. When we were about to leave to go to lunch, we saw the guards at our door blocking our way as they were armed to the hilt. I wasn't too happy with being overprotected, but still, it was something that I had to get used to.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked as I was starting to get irritated.

"Lord Samuel," said one of the guards. "Due to the onset of the violence of the demon factions here, we cannot allow you to leave."

"We all know that we can't go outside too much because of the Demon War, but as long as we're safe in the hotel, there would be no trouble."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you still can't leave your hotel room," said the other guard.

"Ginryu Ashizoka posted all guards to protect the people in the hotel, not confine them to their room."

"Sir, our orders didn't come from Lord Ginryu."

"Well, if he didn't give them, but _who_ did?"

"_I _gave them the order," said Castiel who appeared out of nowhere.

I never expected him of all people to show up as he was fully concerned with what was going on here on Kaijirin. He had a gut feeling that the demon factions fighting would end up putting us to further harm if we weren't careful, but I didn't want to be cooped up here forever.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Reiko.

"It's for your protection," answered Castiel.

"You can't bend the rules in the Order, you know. That's twice that you did that to me," I said.

"Crowley and Abaddon's forces have been turning this area on the planet into a bloodbath and I can't let either you or Reiko get caught in the crossfire."

"You're pushing it, you know that, don't you?"

"No, he's not," said a Rendilian with rose pink hair as she came in through the window. "Sam Winchester and Reiko Mitani, I presume? I take it that Castiel arrived just in time to give you the details into what's been going on here."

I looked at the Rendilian as she was considered to be a stunner with that purple mini-dress and boots that she wore. She was also armed with a spear as she was determined to make sure that no further harm would come to me and Reiko in this deadly crisis that was going on for a while now. She also had the Aquarian Star on her belt as she was yet another Elder from the Order of Letters that was ready to lay her life on the line.

"I take it that you're here to protect us, aren't you?" I said.

"Sam, this is Reina Kratedes," said Castiel. "She's not only an Elder of the Order, but she's been around for a long time now."

"I'm seven hundred years old and I haven't aged a day. Hell, even my grandson's in the Order, but he's mainly in the Cross Corps," she said.

"Are there any more demons around?" asked Reiko worriedly.

"Crowley and Abaddon do not get along at all when it comes to battling for the throne of Hell, but the two of you must be protected at all costs, even if it means by facing any form of evil head on."

_CRASH!_

I heard something go down as I ran towards the balcony. I saw a massive fire break out at a diner as there had been something wrong there. I wanted to find out more, but I had no choice but to stay put in my hotel room for my safety. Even Reiko was concerned as she ran to my side and saw what was going on outside. The fear of seeing such danger outside caused her to cling onto me as she was scared to death of what was going on out there. We even saw the influx of demons surging through the air as we had a feeling that they would be coming for us eventually. If that ever happened..., let them come...

* * *

Marcellus was trapped in the Blue Camellia Diner after going up against the rival demon factions that have been battling for the control of Hell. He was in the very heat of what was going on as he couldn't get out without showing his true form. The heat was starting to get to him until he had no other choice but to change into the form that he was born with. He was becoming a werewolf once again as he was breaking through the burning diner until he spotted a waitress that was knocked unconscious from the melee that was caused by both demon factions. He had to get her out of there as he grabbed her and broke through the burning building before it collapsed. Reverting to his human form, he set the waitress down on the bench as he heard the sound of firetrucks and cop cars approaching. When he fled the scene, he decided to stay out of sight as he was seeing the emergency services go towards the diner.

"This Demon War has gone too far," he said to himself.

Marcellus took off as he was on his way to the hotel where the Order of Letters summit was held. He spotted me and Reiko from the balcony as he was eager to help us escape. Still, he didn't want either one of the demon factions as he was there to find us before Crowley and Abaddon did. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Cordelia coming towards him as she was displeased with his actions. All she wanted was to bring him back to the family in time as they were waiting for him long enough.

"Marcellus," she said as she wanted to take him back home. "What's the meaning of this excursion?"

"Don't waste my time, Cordelia," he said. "I'm only doing what's right here on this planet."

"Daddy's been demanding for you to come back and this is the thanks I get? How dare you jeopardize our family like that?"

"It's _not_ me that's been jeopardizing our family, it's the warring demon factions that have been causing this slaughter here."

"From the look of it, you've rescued a waitress from death earlier. You should've eaten her first."

"I don't kill innocents. I only take out the ones that harm them."

"Oh, I can't stand that smell..." Cordelia sniffs the air as she was itching to plug her nose. "It smells like garlic up in that hotel."

"Garlic? Wait, the Elven woman who came here with that man yesterday is with child. That's why the scent of her smells like garlic." Marcellus spots two Genthruk enforcers approaching as they were combing the streets for trouble. "We have to get going here. If we're spotted, it's all over."

Both members of the Duval Family fled before the two Genthruk enforcers arrived. They remained in hiding as they watched the Genthruk going by. Still, they were caught in the crossfire of the Demon War as they saw several more corporeal ones appearing out of nowhere. They were all in a row as they were waiting for someone to arrive. Both Marcellus and Cordelia spotted Abaddon in the center as she was dressed up in a black Baroque dress and cloak with her hair done up more elegantly. They were aware of her as she was standing in front of the group of demons that were ready to do her bidding. The two werewolves in human clothing were hiding from the distance as they spotted Abaddon getting ready to attack her targets.

"Who is that woman?" asked Cordelia.

"That's Abaddon," answered Marcellus. "According to what happened in the time of the Elder Days, she was once killed by the First Blade."

"The one that was once held by Cain himself?"

"Yes, but over a hundred years ago, she was resurrected when some of her loyalists brought her back to life again. This time, she's been gaining strength by stopping things that get in her way, but this time, there's a new obstacle that's been standing in her way and it's the guy that's been here before."

"Is it that human? Don't be naïve."

"That 'human' has a name and it's Sam Winchester. He was born with a jeweled sigil on his forehead that signals the raw power in him, but he's hitched with that Elven woman who's carrying his child inside of her. I know the scents of them very well, but we need to get them out of there before Abaddon makes her move."

The time to get me and Reiko was getting slim as Marcellus and Cordelia had to make their next move before Abaddon did. The Demon War had gotten much worse as the district here on Kaijirin has gotten worse. They had to hurry before it was too late, for the rival factions were getting intense and without mercy...

* * *

Shigeru was out on the town as he saw the carnage of what happened at the diner that blew up earlier. He had seen the emergency services putting out the fire in there as he drew out his sword and went in without any of the Genthruk spotting him. To his curiosity, he spotted claw marks from the diner as he was aware that the Duval werewolf from earlier was there once again. When he was looking into the wreckage a little further, he only found a few charred bodies along with piles of sulphur on the floor. There had been demons there as the Demon War had been going on the moment Crowley and Abaddon were battling for the throne of Hell.

Shigeru left the diner before being spotted by the Genthruk as he was out in the open until he found footprints that were once wolf-like until they became human. He was on the trail of the werewolf that was there earlier as he ran towards some of the old buildings that have been condemned for years. It wasn't long until he stopped at one of them as he spotted the werewolf in question. He never expected it to appear here, but he was ready to defend himself from its attacks soon enough.

"Okay, Lassie, let's dance," he said as he was ready to slay the creature.

The werewolf was ready to attack Shigeru as it veered away for some reason. When he saw it revert back into a human, he was suspicious about what it was when it became none other than Marcellus himself in the flesh. He was at the mercy of the High Elf with the sword as he feared him the most, for the silver on the tips of his ears was something that he feared the most.

"You have silver on you," he said.

"I know, but as for _you_, you're not gonna cause any crap, are you?"

"I know who you are now. You're the High Elf that visited the bar just to see that woman with black hair shaking her ass on stage. Still, you reek of silver and sweets, but you've got your reasons here just like I do."

"My sister's here along with the man that came along with me. Hell, I consider him to be my brother-in-law because he'll always be there for Sis."

"I know of her scent because it smells like garlic which means that she's pregnant with that human's unborn child. I also saw the one called Abaddon with her army here. This time, she's going after the human and the Elven woman who is carrying that future in her womb. I won't let that happen because they must be protected from that bitch. If she sees them there at that hotel, it's all over."

"I hear you there."

Shigeru now had a feeling of dread as he was sprinting towards the hotel with Marcellus behind him. Both High Elf and werewolf made it over there as they were going upstairs to where the honeymoon suite was. By the time they got there, they were too late as they saw what was once me and Reiko on the floor all torn apart. Marcellus was too late as he was unable to save us in time... until he spotted some skin that was on the carpet. Even Shigeru was stunned that something was wrong as the bodies of me and Reiko weren't the real ones at all. He was aware of what was there impersonating us as there were shapeshifters involved in place of us. It was by mere luck that the shapeshifters themselves died in our place as Shigeru spotted a familiar yellow substance near the balcony.

"Sulphur...," he said as he was touching at the yellow substance.

"A demon was here," said Marcellus as he was sniffing the air. "It was Abaddon herself that was here. I can tell by the stench that she gives off."

"Abaddon was here?" Marcellus nods. "Then you saw her earlier, didn't you?"

"We know all about her since her demise from the time of the Elder Days, but a hundred years ago, she was reborn and ready to take Hell's throne for her own."

"I've seen Abaddon before when Sam and I went there to save Gramps, but after that, we got away before she spotted us outside. I also know that Sam and Reiko have been targeted due to both the raw power and the unborn twins that they have." Shigeru stares at the shapeshifters that resembled me and Reiko on the floor. "Whoever impersonated them, made sure that nothing bad will ever happen to them, but we have to find them right away."

Both Shigeru and Marcellus were ready to go as they were about to leave the hotel room. Just as they were about to do so, they saw Abaddon come into the room as she was angry at the shapeshifters that took our place earlier. She never liked to be hoodwinked by such a clever trick, but her patience was starting to be thin. She wanted to kill me and Reiko, but we were nowhere to be found at this moment as she was staring at Shigeru and Marcellus with such a bitter grudge in mind.

"Where is the Boy King and his Elven Queen?" she asked.

"We don't know where they are and if we did, we won't tell you," said Shigeru.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The electricity in the room was flickering as the lights went out. "I WON'T BE DECEIVED BY YOUR IGNORANCE!"

"They're long gone, Abaddon," said Marcellus. "I smell their scent, but I won't give away their location and I don't know where they are, either."

Abaddon screamed so loud that the windows near the balcony shattered and glass fell on the floor. Both Shigeru and Marcellus fled the hotel room through the window as they carefully landed on an awning that broke their fall. The scent of me and Reiko still filled the air as Marcellus sprinted forward to the underground passage. With Shigeru following him, both High Elf and werewolf entered there as it was heavily warded to keep demons out. It wasn't long until they spotted several guards from the Order of Letters walking by as they were reporting to a bunker that was hidden from human eyes. When they saw two familiar figures stopping, they noticed that it was none other than me and Reiko as we were hidden in the platoon of guards all along.

"It's about time that we found you!" cried Shigeru as he was happy to see us.

"The two lower shapeshifters took over as our dopplegangers before Abaddon arrived," I said.

"And it worked until Abaddon brought the house down."

"Big Brother, who is that man?" asked Reiko as she spotted Marcellus standing there.

"Sam, Reiko, this is Marcellus Duval and he's a werewolf."

"I caught the scent here, but at least that Abaddon won't be there to harm you," he said.

"We should head back to the bunker. Dinner's about to be served soon," I said.

And so, we all went into the secret bunker as we were about to have some dinner soon enough. It was a godsend that we were safe, for Abaddon would never come here as she was still fuming over the deaths of our dopplegangers earlier. Even though we were safe, we also had to watch our backs soon enough, for the two demon factions were still going at it with innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire...

* * *

Cordelia was busy looking for Marcellus after he ditched her at the old building earlier. She wanted to tear him apart for his insolence as she was ready to chew him out soon enough. It wasn't long until she saw Abaddon leave the hotel as she was still angry for what happened earlier. She saw the demon shrieking at the top of her lungs as lampposts fell over and manhole covers popped up like hamburger patties being flipped off the grill. Abaddon was not going to rest until Reiko and I were found and killed. Cordelia didn't want her to pursue us as she was aware of what Marcellus told her earlier. Abaddon was dangerous and her actions were proven lethal as she was determined to find me and Reiko in order to clear the obstacles that stood in her way.

"WHERE IS THE BOY KING?!" she shrieked.

Cordelia didn't want Abaddon to do any more damage as she turned into her true form as a werewolf. She didn't want that demon to go after us as she was itching to tear her apart. In an instant, she was onto Abaddon as she was clawing at her body and shredding her dress. She never liked the presence of demons as she wanted all of them to just leave Kaijirin. In that moment, she was ready to attack Cordelia as she clawed her with her own hands. Just as she was about to do more damage, she saw a flash of lightning strike down as she saw who was there eventually. It was Ayumu as she was standing up against Abaddon in all of her glory She had to stop her before she did any more damage as the demon was holding her ground, for she would never stop until she found me and took me out in the end.

"That's enough, Abaddon!" cried Ayumu.

"I won't stop until the Boy King is found and killed!" she screamed.

"Sam is far away from your reach, so I suggest that you leave immediately."

"You can't protect him forever! Sooner or later, I will find him and end him!"

With that, Abaddon disappeared as the sound of a whistle was heard. Ayumu saw several Genthruk enforcers coming towards the hotel as they were on the scene to find out what was going on in there. As for Cordelia, however, she reverted back into her human form as she still wanted to tear Abaddon a new one, for she was in the same boat as Marcellus, who detested the Demon War very much. She had to find him as she was smelling the air for his scent, for he could be in hiding for the time being.

* * *

I was hard at work in the bunker's kitchen as I was preparing sukiyaki for dinner. The vegetables that were supplied here earlier along with the beef and seasonings were more than enough to cook for everyone as I was hard at work in there. After spending a lot of time in the kitchen cooking the sukiyaki and rice, I noticed that Reiko was standing there as she was starting to get more hungrier than anyone. She was waiting for me to finish up as I was now done with it. I was feeding an army as I saw Shigeru and Marcellus waiting for their meal. It wasn't long until I saw Castiel and Reina enter as they were also ready to eat up. Still, the presence of Marcellus here had been troubling as Reina never expected him to be here in the secret bunker so readily.

"Marcellus Duval, I presume?" she said as she was staring at him. "Looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew here."

"The Demon War in this planetary system has made it worse," he said. "As of now, I can't sit by and let them take over everything here. I have a stake in this because I have more honor as a werewolf than any of my kind."

"Well most of your kind often kill their prey by removing their hearts."

"I only do that to those who harm the innocent. I see the lower people live out their daily lives and the aristocracy is often lounging around in gold by keeping the revenue to themselves instead of giving it to the needy."

"So you attack the aristocrats that stink of corruption, don't you?" said Castiel.

"Everywhere you turn, there's always corruption here. Even my own family's corrupt."

"I take it that you were caught in the crossfire," I said as I placed the sukiyaki on the table.

"Sam Winchester..., you know about my family's ongoing feud with the Lassiters, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"For centuries, we have fought for turf, land, and even honor the moment we left Earth two thousand years ago. Still, we can't let our feud escalate because of the Demon War going on. If need be, I will offer my support against the two demon factions that have been causing misery for everyone, including the humans. I know the smell of a demon because it leaves a sulphur trail. I won't stand idly by and let either Crowley or Abaddon cause any more bloodshed on innocent people."

"There's also the third party that's been wanting to grab what's in front of them along with the radicals that want me and Reiko killed including the Elf that wields the First Blade."

Marcellus was shocked to hear something coming from me as he was feeling the pinch of what he was seeing all over Kaijirin. He remembered the presence of Hideyono clearly as he was wielding that unholy object in his hand as if it were his lifeline. He could never forget the fact that he was out and running free causing harm all over the place as he wanted to tear him apart along with Crowley and Abaddon. On the other hand, he was smelling the food being served to everyone as we all got our fill here. Just as we were about to dig into it, we heard footsteps approaching as I got up to see what was going on here. I saw Ayumu and Cordelia here as they were tired from searching the city. Still, I had never expected another werewolf appear as Cordelia herself was all messed up with her dress torn from the battle and her hair hanging down.

"I take it that you two are just in time for dinner," I said.

"Where's Marcellus?" asked Cordelia.

"He's in the dining room having some dinner. There's plenty for all, so I suggest that you two go and wash your hands and we'll all have ourselves a family meal."

"Sam, Abaddon's been looking for you," said Ayumu.

"I take it that she saw mine and Reiko's dopplegangers dead at our hotel room, but she can't enter here."

"Funny, I just fought that bitch," said Cordelia. "By the way, after we all get down with this 'family dinner,' I need to drag my brother back to our home in the Eastern Continent of this planet. Our father's been wanting Marcellus to take over the family, but he's so stubborn all the time."

"Now's not the time to discuss trivial matters right now. Besides, if you're against the Demon War, we're all friends here."

Cordelia had seen me with such high regard as I was eager to welcome her and Marcellus to the dinner table. She had never been welcomed by humans before as she wanted to put a stop to Abaddon more than anything. As a werewolf, she was hated by those who deem her dangerous, but she was also willing to put a wrench into the Demon War and its agenda it presents, for it had been getting further into the territories where her family along with the Lassiters were most likely to be put into such further danger than expected...

* * *

Abaddon was reeling from her injuries after she was attacked by Cordelia earlier. When she return to the building that she was staying in, she removed her shredded dress as she saw the injuries on her body slowly healing. She was starting to hate the Duvals for interfering with her plans to kill me and Reiko as she would stop at nothing to see us dead more than anything. Her naked body displayed scars from the latest attack along with the wound in the middle of her stomach that she had after being once killed by the First Blade in the Elder Days. When she heard a knock on the door, she put on a robe as she answered it, only to see Hideyono standing in front of her. He was armed with the First Blade as he was most likely to be ready to aid anyone who were against me and Reiko on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing here with that thing?" she snarled.

"I'm no threat to you, my lady," said Hideyono as he had the First Blade in his hands. "I'm here to aid you in your crusade against Crowley."

"It's not just Crowley that burns my ass. It's _them_."

"Sam Winchester and that Elven woman, Reiko Mitani... I take it that the Rakuen Priesthood chose very well in their union, but I take it that you don't want to kill Sam, do you?"

"He's nothing but a threat to us with that raw power he has. Now that he has that submissive little tramp by his side, he's gotten more confident in what he has. Didn't you know that he's going to be a father soon?"

"I know about the abomination that his wife has in her womb, but I also know that you harbor a desire for Sam, don't you? Don't deny it because I can see it right through you."

"Yes..., I do..., but not anymore. All I want to do now is to kill him for choosing that Elf girl over me and I won't rest until they're both dead. Those shapeshifters may have deterred my plans into killing them, but I won't stop until I find them."

"Then we're all friends here..." Hideyono stands aside as Sylvana and Severin step into the room. "We have a lot in common in doing away with Sam Winchester, but we also have to deal with that third party that threw a wrench in the Demon War. I know who it is and it is a group of demons that were derived from the yellow-eyed one known as Azazel. They will stop at nothing to gain control of Hell and other demons, but they also view Sam and Reiko Winchester as a threat just like the rest of us. Now, are you with us?"

Abaddon had never expected to see such support from those that fear me and Reiko so readily as she was most likely to be waging a war against Crowley and the third party that was put in the Demon War. The fight for domination of the planetary system was starting to come directly into fruition, but there would also be those who would be willing to protect the future at all costs...

* * *

I was in the dining room with everyone as I was eating my fill of the sukiyaki that I was cooking earlier. I outdid myself as I saw the rest of the people here in the bunker eat their fill as well. Even when I stared at Reiko, I noticed her appetite changing as she was gobbling away at her dinner. The pregnancy in her body progressed as I noticed her demanding seconds with her bowl empty. Marcellus and Cordelia didn't know what to think when they saw her with such a voracious appetite as they finished up their dinner, for they know the sight of someone who was pregnant very well.

"You have a taste for the sukiyaki, don't you?" said Marcellus.

"I can't help it," said Reiko. "It's so good."

"Your offspring needs the sustenance it can get," said Cordelia. "It's natural that females crave things that suits them."

"Sammy and I can't wait until our twins are born, but they have many months to go."

"I see... Well, after this, my brother and I will be on our way out soon."

"Abaddon's forces are very dangerous indeed," I said. "Let's hope that the both of you flee safely before any more harm comes your way."

"You're an honorable man, Sam Winchester... Your scent proves that you have the guts to unite everyone against the scourge that's been everywhere, but let's hope that we win this battle."

I was most likely to be up against such dangers in the end as I was vigilant into protecting those around me, including the Duvals, who were werewolves. Still, I had to protect the most precious cargo that I had as I was staring at Reiko while she chowed down on a second helping of sukiyaki. I smiled at her as I was confident into watching over her in the upcoming months, for our future was hanging in the balance as we speak...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was cleaning up the kitchen as I was putting the food away and getting the dishes washed. It was a daunting task, but I had to do it as I was putting everything into place. By the time I was finished, I went towards the dining room as I was starting to get a pounding headache. What's happening to me? Is it like at the time in Hakuro Hollow or is it something else? I was starting to have a vision as I saw seven people with yellow eyes approaching towards a building where Crowley would be. Just as I was about to see it even further, I collapsed onto the floor as I was reeling from the headache that I had. It wasn't long until Reina came in and noticed me gasping and wincing in pain from the vision as I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"They're coming..." I said as I was in pain.

"_Who's _coming? Sam, talk to me! I need to know!"

"They're part of Azazel! They will stop at nothing to maintain their goal!"

"What goal?"

With that, I fainted on the spot as I lost consciousness. With Castiel coming into the dining room, he was aware of what was happening as he had a feeling that the third party in the Demon War would soon come at last, for the danger itself has already come into fruition indeed...

**To be continued...**


	23. A Cold, Dark Place

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 23: A Cold, Dark Place**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Marcellus and Cordelia watched the ships from other planets leave as they were remaining here on Kaijirin to stand up to the demon factions that have been causing trouble for everyone. Even though their family is still at war with the Lassiters, they had to focus on ending this feud between their families in order to cooperate while defending their turf from demon attacks. It wasn't long until they saw seven cloaked figures walking by with lanterns that had black flames into them. They all had yellow eyes as they were the third party in the Demon War, for they had a stake in their claim for Hell's throne. Both Marcellus and Cordelia were aware of their presence as they stayed out of sight while seeing the seven fiends pass by for such a terrible reason indeed.

"Is it the rumored third party that Sam was rambling about?" asked Cordelia.

"It's _them_," answered Marcellus.

"Are you sure about this?"

"We may be monsters, but the demons here will stop at nothing to achieve their goal into killing Sam and Reiko. All we need to do now is to defend our turf, even if it costs us our lives."

Marcellus made his point clear as he was eager to put a dent in the Demon War that was raging on for a while now. He and his sister were now involved in this mess as they had to do what they can in order to protect everyone, including their family as well...

* * *

I woke up as I was in a ship that was bound for Alecrast. I was in the sickbay after I suffered a terrible headache four days ago. It wasn't long until Reiko came in here to check up on me as she was concerned for my health. I was worried about my wife as I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, for she was carrying our twins so readily. Sitting up, I found myself with electrodes placed on my body as I wanted to get up and do something instead of being bedridden forever. Just as I was about to do so, I felt a familiar hand gently pushing back down in my bed as he was staring at me for the longest time.

"It's been a while, Sammy," he said as he was concerned for my health.

"Dean...," I said as I was still reeling from what was ailing me. "I had a vision of the third party in its involvement in the Demon War."

"Are you serious?"

"They are the remnants of the one known as Azazel... from the Elder Days... I also dreamt of the Elf that's been carrying the First Blade in his hands."

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "So, my past life's problems are catching up with the times, but why did it have to be an Elf carrying that damn jawbone all the live long?"

"Hideyono Kuronaga is dangerous along with the other forces that are after me and Reiko. I can't stand by and let him cause harm to innocent people along with the ones that fear my raw power."

"Now, hold on, Sam. You can't do this alone here. Earlier, I heard from Shigeru that a couple of werewolves got mixed into this mess when they faced the demon factions that have been heating up the Demon War, but they also saw what was going on there back on Kaijirin four days ago." Dean remembered something that he once heard of while he was back on Gehenna years ago. "I'm knowing this now... That asshat at the fort told me that my past life bore the Mark of Cain and became a demon himself. He probably died off, but I didn't know the rest of the story..." Tears streamed down my brother's cheeks as he kneeled in front of me. "Oh, Sam..., why are we cursed to see the past creep up on us?"

"I have no idea, but we have a stake into ending the Demon War soon enough."

"It's the past all over again... Hell, I don't know what kind of crap that my past self did when he became a demon, but I wonder if I'm the same way..."

I got up from my bed as I removed the electrodes from my body. I saw Dean in tears as he wanted to put a stop to such trouble that was caused in the time of the Elder Days. I looked at him as I knelt down and only placed my arms around him, for he was in the same boat as I was. Even Reiko was concerned as she also placed her arms around him, for she didn't want him to be sad in this battle. We all had to be there for one another, for the Demon War was heating up and fast.

"Are you feeling alright, Brother?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah, but the Demon War's not gonna end until you and Sam are dead," said Dean as he had concern over us. "We can't just sit there and do nothing. Not until we-"

_CRASH!_

We all were shaken by the sound of something firing at us as we ran out of the sickbay and onto the bridge. We saw something on screen from the rear following us as it wanted to blow us into dust in space. To Dean's shock, he saw the Mark of Cain painted on the side of the ship that was attacking us as he had a bad feeling that Hideyono would be sending several demon forces after us.

"It's about time that you guys showed up here," said Magda as she was at the helm of the ship.

"That's a ship with Hideyono's seal of approval on it," said Dean.

"'Seal of approval?'"

"It's the Mark of Cain that's been painted on the ship and we're dealing with a Kai battle cruiser that's about to blow us up."

"That's not gonna happen," said Dean. "If that Hideyono guy's sending his troops to follow us, then he's out of his mind."

I remained calm as I spotted the Kai battle cruiser with the Mark of Cain on it. I was ready to use my raw power to protect my friends and family as I generated a shield around our ship. The Kai ship was ready to fire on us as it did no damage to our own. I was feeling the pinch of what was going on as the shield that I created became an energy force that fired a bolt towards the Kai battle cruiser and blew it into ashes. Everyone on board was stunned to see what I could do as they saw the Kai cruiser blown into smithereens in space. We were safe from harm, but we had to get to Alecrast soon as we were in dire need of repairs of our ship. When all of that was over, I collapsed onto the ground as I had blood trickling down my nose. I overdid my use for the raw power in my body as I was exhausted from protecting the whole ship from harm.

"I can't believe that Sam would pull it off," said Magda.

"What the hell's going on?" cried Shigeru as he ran to the bridge.

"We just got hit by a Kai battle cruiser for no reason," said Dean as he was helping me up.

"That's impossible. Kaijirin has a treaty with Alecrast not to shoot us, but-"

"The ship... had the Mark of Cain on it...," I said in a raspy voice.

"Sam..., you don't look so good."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she remained at my side. "You protected us from the evil ones. Thank you..."

"C'mon, we gotta get Sasquatch here to the sickbay," said Dean. "When we get back to the main headquarters, we'll tell Ginryu all about what happened here."

I smiled as I was being helped by Dean and Reiko while I was being helped out of the bridge. The destruction of the enemy ship with the Mark of Cain on it was just the beginning of what was about to occur as I had to remain vigilant into making sure that none of my friends or family got hurt in the process...

* * *

Crowley was back in his penthouse on Kaijirin as he was fuming with anger after seeing some of Abaddon's forces take off to go after me and Reiko in space. He was now aware that his rival for Hell's throne had pulled a fast one to send a Kai battle cruiser to go after us so readily. He wanted a piece of us as he didn't anyone to get in his way, for he had to retain his spot as the King of Hell so readily. Just as he was about to fill his glass full of scotch, he heard something burst in as he saw the third party up and center arriving in front of him. They were the seven fiends with yellow eyes as they were ready to depose him with no mercy, for he had to be taken out of the picture soon enough.

"Who the hell are you?!" he snarled. "Are you blokes part of Abaddon's posse?"

"We've come here to depose you, Crowley," said the leader as he had white hair. "You see? We just came from the depths of hell just to give you an eviction notice. My brothers and sisters are ready to get rid of you right away."

"I know who you are now... You blokes are modeled after the Seven Deadly Sins and you represent them very well: Selim, the pack leader, represents pride, Gula represents gluttony, Avaritia represents greed, Asmodeus represents lust, Belphegor represents sloth, Irineya represents wrath, and Invidia represents envy. Well, the gang's all here, so you have no say into kicking me out."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Crowley," said Irineya as she drew out her metal fan and pressed it against his throat. "You are no longer the King of Hell and _we_ are taking over!"

"That's pretty touching for a bird like you to show your talons like that."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we're running the show here," said Asmodeus as he was smoking a cigarette. "For far too long, you've ruled all Hell and that obstacle in your way has just destroyed one of the ships that the Army of Cain had flown into space not too long ago. As of now, we're here to rain on your parade."

Crowley was outnumbered as he was facing the yellow-eyed fiends who had deposed him. Even his own minions were turning against him as they came to the side of the seven fiends that were ready to turn the tide in the Demon War. The deposed King of Hell was screwed as he got out of his penthouse while fleeing in a plume of red smoke. The seven fiends saw him leave as they would stop at nothing to get rid of him soon enough, for the Demon War was on a whole new level when it came to the ones that were derived from Azazel himself...

* * *

I woke up in a hospital as I found myself in a bed with electrodes on my body and an i.v. drip in my arm. My body was still reeling from the raw power that I used as I remained in stable condition. I wanted to get up right away as I was fighting the exhaustion and fatigue that I had in me. Just as I was about to do so, I was being held back by Dean as he didn't want me to go anywhere right now. He was concerned for my health as he didn't want me to leave right away.

"Take it easy, Sam," he said as he saw me trying to get up. "You just got here in the main headquarters on Alecrast."

"Did we land?" I asked as I was feeling fatigued.

"You saved our asses back there with that raw power. If you hadn't come in and saved the day, those ass-clowns that piloted the Kai battle cruiser would have dusted us already."

"Where's Reiko? Is she here?" I was struggling to get out of those annoying electrodes as Dean held me down in my bed. "I have to know if she's okay! She's more important than me because she's pregnant with twins! She matters a lot more because she carries something precious."

"Reiko is safe, okay? You think that everything and everyone else around you matters a lot more than you, but you're wrong. You _do_ matter because you're a lot more important than anything here and don't try to change the subject because you always stuck up for us when we needed you the most."

"Dean, I-"

"No, you're not going anywhere. Besides, you need to recover after what happened on our way to Alecrast. I'm serious this time, Sam. This is not a debate. Right now, you've been sick after using your power to protect us from that Cain cruiser, but this time, you're staying put, you got that?"

I sighed heavily as I remained in my hospital bed. I had too much at stake as I couldn't shake the fact that I had many people to protect. I didn't go anywhere without Dean staring at me as I mainly stared at the ceiling. All I heard was the sound of the monitor beeping as I just wanted to get up and see if Reiko was alright. Even though I wanted to make sure of it, but I was forced to stay put as I remained there while I was laying in the covers...

* * *

**Many years ago on Gehenna...**

I was in the fort helping out with the servants as I was making sure that everything was put away. It had been two years since Dean and I were taken out of Alecrast as we were forced to stay there for the rest of our lives all the live long. By the time I was finished, I returned to my room as I had some books to read at my disposal. I was most likely to be a bookworm as I read about many lores that existed throughout the planetary system. I was fascinated by the impact that it had on me as I wanted to know more about what was going on all over the place. When I heard the dinner bell ring, I left my room as I went towards the mess hall where most of the soldiers came and ate their food. I later saw Dean there as he was eating with the other kids that were put here to be soldiers as he wanted me to eat with them, but I was forbidden to do so. The only place for me to eat at was by the window as I had my plate full of roast chicken and vegetables complete with rice and a glass of milk.

"Thanks for the food...," I said to myself.

I ate the food in front of me as it tasted very good indeed. Even though I was isolated, all of it didn't bother me as I continued to eat my food in silence. Dean, on the other hand, was concerned for me as he wanted me to join him at the other table, for he didn't want me to eat alone. I was used to it sometimes. I had no problem in being alone. All I had was my way of seeing things as I was made to be a servant for the rest of my life. By the time I was finished, I walked towards the kitchen as I was about to put my dishes into the sink. When I did that, I walked out of there as I was on my way to my room, where the bathroom was. I was mostly there all the time as I mainly looked at the fireplace in there. It was empty as there was no wood to start a fire. It was cold in there as I just wanted to curl up in my blankets and just go to sleep. When I went to the bathroom, I took off my clothes as I started the hot water.

When I got in there, I was watching the water fill up to my shoulders until I turned off the faucets. I was happy when I saw the soap and sponge there on the caddy as I picked them up and was cleaning myself with them. By the time I was soapy, I heard the door open as I saw Dean enter in here. He was concerned for me as I was doing the same for him while I was still in the bathtub. I didn't mind being in there, for it was big enough for me to play in.

"You know, you should at least let me give you some bath toys to play with," he said.

"But Lord Sylvanus will take them away again," I said.

"No, he won't. Still, you always eat by yourself next to the window all the time, but why can't we just sit together like brothers are supposed to be?"

"You're becoming a soldier and servants are not allowed to eat with them."

"Sam, tomorrow's Saturday and you need to be healthy if you wanna get by on a daily basis."

"I wish that Dad were here..."

"I wish that, too, but we're all we've got right now. If Dad found out that you were sick all the time, he'd turn in his grave. Besides, we got a whole day to ourselves because we can play in the snow as much as we want."

"Really? Can we go sledding?"

"We can do that without attracting that asshat's attention."

I smiled as I rinsed myself off in the bathtub. I was grateful that Dean was at my side as we were about to have a day to ourselves tomorrow. Back in the fort, life was good for us as we stayed out of Sylvanus' way while we were at it, for we would soon go out to play without worrying...

* * *

The next morning, Dean was up as he saw me dressed in arctic clothing. He was also dressed in arctic clothing as we were going outside to play for a while. We were outside of the fort as we grabbed a sled and ran towards the nearest pile of snow to go down on. It was at that time when we had fun together as brothers as we were playing outside of the fort in the snow. The frozen wasteland known as Gehenna was something that we put up with every day as the whole planet was always covered in white winter all year. Dean and I were playing on our sled as we were having fun together, for we would be coming back in for lunch sooner or later.

By the time we came back in, we saw Sylvanus standing in front of us as he was furious at us for leaving the fort without telling him. We were in hot water as we were about to be punished for just playing outside in the snow. I feared Sylvanus the most as he wanted to strike me down for just being there in the fort, for I had that jeweled sigil on my forehead that signaled the raw power that I had at my disposal.

"You're both in trouble for insubordination!" he yelled.

"But we hadn't done anything wrong!" I cried.

"Are you talking out of turn, Sam Winchester?" He seized my by the scruff of my coat as he was itching to shake me. "You were supposed to help out with the cleaners before you did anything."

"But the servants said-"

Without warning, I was thrown against the wall as I was scared to death of Sylvanus. Anger fumed in him as he was ready to do me harm while he grabbed a stick from one of the trees. Dean rushed in to protect me as he didn't want me to get hurt. He was standing up to Sylvanus as he wanted to make sure that I was okay, for I was the only family that he had.

"How dare you, Dean!" he snarled.

"I won't let you hurt my brother," he said.

"So, you're talking out of turn just like him! You _will _be punished for that!"

"No, don't hurt him," I said as I was standing in front of Dean. "Please, don't hurt him... All Dean and I did was to go outside to play."

Without warning, I was grabbed by Sylvanus as he set me down on a tree stump with his foot on my back. With the stick in his hand, he began to beat me with it as I was screaming in pain. Dean watched in anger as he saw me get beaten by that horrible head honcho as I was crying with tears coming down in bunches. Just as I was about to get another beating, it was stopped as I saw Colchuvar standing behind Sylvanus and taking away the stick in his hands.

"That's enough, Sylvanus," he said. "He's just a kid."

"He deserves to be punished, so I suggest that I finish the job!" he yelled.

"Ginryu Ashizoka is here and I suggest that you stop what you are doing and get your ass over there to see him."

I later saw Sylvanus stomping off as he followed Colchuvar towards the inner house. Getting up, I was sore from the pain I felt as the welts from the stick hurt me to the extreme. I was slowly hobbling towards the interior house of the fort as I was hurting all over until Dean picked me up and carried me inside. He was aware of what happened to me on that day as it was hard to comfort me during my troubling time getting the full brunt of what Sylvanus threw at me. I was safe with my older brother as he was there to make sure that nothing else happened to me, for I would soon protect him in return for the years to come...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I remained in my hospital bed as I was tossing and turning in my sleep. It had been five hours since the doctors injected a sedative in my i.v. drip as I was also suffering from a terrible fever due to the side effects of the raw power I used. It was hell for me as I was forced not to leave the hospital just yet. I was also in pain as I heard the monitors beeping while scanning my vital signs. It had been nighttime as visiting hours here in the main headquarters hospital were over for now when I later opened my eyes and sat up. The fever and pain made it worse as I was aching all over in my bed. I was alone in my hospital room as I wanted to press the call button to alert any doctors, but I was afraid to. I didn't want to cause any trouble as I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. By the time I was about to fall asleep, I heard something rustling as I sat up and saw Castiel by the window. He was concerned for me as he would stop at nothing to protect me from what was going on so far.

"I take it that you didn't sleep very well," he said.

"I just used my raw power to protect everyone on our ship," I said.

"The Army of Cain is on the move... Your life is in danger because of what happened."

"And what about the Demon War and the third party? Have they made any advancements yet?"

"Crowley has been deposed from his throne in Hell. The seven fiends with yellow eyes have ousted him from power as we speak."

"I know about them because I saw them in a vision."

"Yes, and all seven of them represent the Seven Deadly Sins: lust, gluttony, greed, envy, sloth, wrath, and pride. Each of them represent a sin that is poison to everything around them. They are lead by Selim, who represents pride. He's the one that you should watch out for. Also, the seven fiends are not the only ones that are part of the third party in the Demon War. Their superiors are also there in the fold: two yellow-eyed demons that are most likely to be the leaders of them all."

"There are _nine_ now?"

"The two that rule over them have names, Sam: the male is named Azaros and the female, Azalene. Both of them command the people that do their bidding and their first objective was already complete."

"They ousted Crowley... Now that he's out of the picture, Abaddon's in control of the Demon War just to go up against the ones in the third party."

It was something that I didn't want to hear, but I had a feeling that Crowley would turn up at the main headquarters for protection from both Abaddon and the fiends that ousted him from power. Still, I didn't trust him because he was none other than a Crossroads demon that got an eviction notice from the ones that encroached on his territory. As for me, however, I had to watch my back as I was still reeling from what ailed me since I saved everyone from the Army of Cain earlier. I was caught in the middle of this malicious battle as it motivated me to further cement my purpose into protecting Reiko and our unborn twins in the process. I wanted to see her so much as I was struggling to get out of my hospital bed. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Castiel hold me down as he didn't want me to get up out of bed yet.

"You need to rest, Sam," he said as he was serious into making sure that I didn't go anywhere. "As of now, you need to stay put."

"How can I stay put when I worry about my wife all the time?" I said frantically. "I have to make sure that she's okay."

In that moment, I got up out of bed as I took out the electrodes and i.v. drip out of my arm. I was dressed in a hospital gown as I grabbed a blanket and crept towards the door. Opening it up, I got out of my room as I was out of the hospital and out into the main headquarters lobby. I was searching for the lodging area as I found it quickly and went towards the entrance. When I went inside, I looked at the list of lodgers there as I found Reiko's name on it and the room number. I was grateful to find it as I took the elevator to the third floor where my wife was. When I got out of there, I found the room number as I knocked on the door. It wasn't long until I saw the door open when Reiko spotted me in an instant. I went inside of the room as I closed the door behind me, for I was happy to be with my wife instead of being in that quiet hospital room.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" she asked me as she saw me sit down in a chair.

"I wanted to see you," I answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be back in the hospital?"

"I couldn't take it any longer. I had to see you before I went insane." I got up as I put my arms around Reiko. "I'm glad that you're safe and the twins, too."

"Sammy, does Brother know that you're not in your hospital room?"

"No, but I won't let him know right now. All I know is that I wanted to see you more than anything. I love you and I swear that I will protect you with my life."

"Sammy..."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I heard the sound of someone knocking on the door as I hid in the closet. When Reiko opened up the door, she saw Dean enter into the room as he wasn't too happy with me running off from the hospital area. I was in hot water as I had a feeling that he would find me sooner or later. Even though I was in the closet, I felt nauseated as I felt like vomiting. I couldn't give away my position, but I did anyway as I emerged from the closet and went straight to the bathroom. I was retching as the nausea overpowered me while I vomited in the toilet. Dean and Reiko didn't know what to think as they saw me still vomiting until I was finished. With the toilet flushed, I slowly got up as I went to the sink and spotted some mouthwash in the medicine cabinet. I was ready to wash out the vomit taste in my mouth as I used some of it to gargle and spit in the sink.

"You couldn't stay hidden for long, did you, Sam?" said Dean as he spotted me in the bathroom rinsing out my mouth. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"I can't help it, Dean," I said. "I had to see Reiko again."

"Sammy...," said Reiko as she went into the bathroom and felt my forehead. "Oh, dear; you're burning up."

"I can't go back to the hospital right now. I don't wanna be-"

With that, I fainted onto the floor as Dean saw that I was exhausted. He was aware that I escaped the hospital, but he was most likely to be bringing me back sooner or later...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Gehenna a few years ago...**

I was in bed as I was still aching from that punishment that I suffered from by Sylvanus. After getting a bath and going to bed, I just wanted to cry as the pain hurt me really badly. With my room freeezing all the time, I simply huddled up in bed as I was trying to get warm. It wasn't long until I saw Dean come into my room as he had some firewood in his hands. When he put some in the fireplace, he fished out some paper and some lighter fluid as he was stuffing it into the wood while squirting it with the container. When he got out some matches, he lit one as he threw it into the fireplace in which the fire in there was burning brightly. He wanted me to get warm as he didn't want me to suffer from what happened to me earlier.

"So, is this better?" he asked me.

I nodded as I was huddling up in the covers of my bed.

"At least Ginryu's here so he won't let Sylvanus yell at you."

"Dean..., Sylvanus said something earlier after Colchuvar made him stop beating me," I said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was worthless and should be tossed in the middle of the planet to freeze. He even said that I'm a freak with a jewel on my forehead, is that true?"

"Is _that_ what he said?"

I nodded.

"Sam, if you grow up to be big, then grow up tall. Don't let his words stunt you. It's like what Dad told us; swords, bullets, stones, arrows, knives, and spears can hurt us all they want, but the weapons that hurt us the most are words that are harmful to anyone. You can't let him get to you because someday, when I grow up, I'm gonna go back to Alecrast and take you with me the moment I become part of the Hunter Corps. By the way, you're such a bookworm sometimes, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll go ask the librarian if I can borrow some books for you to read when you get better. You can't just let yourself get beaten by fear, Sam. You can't just fade in the background as if you don't exist. I know that you mean well for me, but you should mean well for yourself. According to Ginryu, that jewel on your forehead's a sigil that represents what kind of power that you have. You've got a lot of potential there, Sam. I just can't let you put it aside and say that nothing happened. Besides, you might be one of those superheroes that comes in to save the day someday."

I smiled as I saw Dean poke at the fire in the fireplace. He was right about me the whole time as he vowed to make sure that I existed here in the fort. He meant what he said as he was the older brother that would stop at nothing to make sure that I was alright. I was the boy that suffered the most as I didn't let it get to me for the rest of my days, for I was deciding to focus on my knowledge into books and being a cataloguer here so I wouldn't let my talents go to waste, for I had a lot to muster before I grew up...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

I woke up as I was back in my hospital room once again. With the electrodes put back on my body and a fresh i.v. drip inserted into my arm, I was stuck here as I stared at the ceiling. I felt the lonely atmosphere of the hospital room as I was starting to feel depressed. All I did was stare at the ceiling as I had no other choice but to stay put until I was ready to check out. I simply still stared at the ceiling every second as I saw it fill with ice. A chill in the air entered into my room as I was shaking from the cold. I had to fight it as I saw my entire hospital room become frozen. I was freezing as I wanted it all to go away until I closed my eyes for a split second. When I opened them, I noticed that the room was back to normal as it didn't have all that ice there. I was relieved that nothing else happened as I sat up and stared at the window. It was morning as I saw daylight opening up. I was happy that my room didn't become an ice box as I slowly got up and went towards the bathroom.

With the saline drip attached to its pole, I dragged it with me as I entered into the bathroom and did my business. I was emptying myself as if I felt like a camel after relieving myself. When I got finished, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. By the time I got back into bed, I noticed a nurse come in here as she was there to make sure that I didn't fly the coop this time. She was concerned for me as she didn't want me to get away again, for I had to stay here until I checked out of there. When I saw her leave, I was alone again as I simply stared at the ceiling. My depression was starting to get worse as I just wanted to get out of here and meet up with Reiko once again. When I heard the door open, I sat up and saw her enter the room as she had a basket in her hands.

"Good morning, Sammy," she said. "Are you feeling better?"

"I just got out of the bathroom after holding it for so long," I said.

"I'm glad that you're alright, but the doctors want you to stay here for another night."

"Another night? I can't take it. There's nothing me for to do except for using the bathroom or stare at the ceiling."

"But I'll be here for you so you don't have to worry." I see Reiko dig into the basket as she fished out a muffin and gave it to me. "Here, you're probably hungry, so I suggest that you eat something."

I removed the paper cup from the bottom of the muffin as I was starting to eat it. It was Reiko's muffin as I tasted it very good. I couldn't get enough of it as I saw Reiko get out a bottle of orange juice and opened it up. I took the bottle of juice as I drank some to wash my food down while I finished up the muffin. After I was done, I was grateful that Reiko was here as I wasn't going to be bored or depressed all day, for I didn't want to be alone forever.

"I take it that you've been hard at work with those muffins," I said.

"The lodging unit here was kind enough for them to let me use the kitchen," said Reiko.

"The main headquarters has increased its security, no doubt."

"Sammy..., last time I was there with you, I saw someone try to attack me, but he had smoke coming out of his mouth."

"You saw a demon?" Reiko nods. "You don't have to worry because I've seen Devil's Traps in the entrances and emergency exits. They've been tighter day by day."

"There was also a Rendilian who stopped that demon. She said that it came from one of its handlers. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you right away."

"It's okay. I'm just grateful that you're still alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bobby told me all about it when we got home, but at least you're safe for now..."

...And I meant it. Even though I never heard of someone exorcising a demon from the doctor's office, but I was grateful that Reiko was safe from harm. It was something that I never heard of before as I was willing to protect Reiko and our unborn twins, for there were forces that would stop at nothing to do away with us in the long run. I smiled at her as I she remained by my side while I remained in my hospital bed. I was happy with her, for she had our future in tow, but we also had to be careful about what was going on all over the place...

* * *

Shigeru was in the lobby of the main headquarters as he was watching t.v. in the lounge. As usual, the news and weather were the only thing on as Shigeru was ready to change the channel right away. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Crowley enter into the lounge area as he was in hiding. It had been a while since he last saw him on Kaijirin as he was ready to get rid of the demon on the spot, but something was wrong here when he noticed Crowley's arm bleeding.

"Don't you have anything better to do than just try to do away with Sam and Reiko?" said Shigeru.

"Change of plan, Pointy," said Crowley as he was wincing in pain. "I just got the boot from those blokes with yellow eyes."

"Blokes with yellow eyes? I guess that you're not popular in Hell anymore."

"I'm in a mess because most of my minions and underlings have turned on me and because of _that_, I got shot by that bloke who smokes all the time. He knows how to shoot, but be careful of him."

"I don't believe you." Shigeru draws out his sword as he pointed it at Crowley. "You came all this way just to kill off Sam and my sister, don't you?"

"Let him go, Shigeru," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "He's telling the truth about what happened to him. The third party in the Demon War has already turned up and Crowley has been ousted from power as the King of Hell."

"Are you serious?"

"He's dead serious, Pointy! Right now, I'm living on borrowed time and Moose 2.0 and his wife are off the table of affairs that I have. It's ironic that I'm here, but those yellow-eyed bastards will pay for their lives when they see me again. By the way, have you seen Carrot Top's new main squeeze yet? He's someone that is feared because he not only wields the First Blade, but he bears the Mark of Cain as well. There's also those infernal inbred twins who killed their father while he was on his way to Harkonnen, but they are also dangerous as well."

"So, Abaddon's got her own posse now... Recently, a ship that had the Mark of Cain on it tried to attack us, but Sam used his raw power to blow it up."

"Sam's power is a threat to all who fear him, including demons," said Castiel. "As of now, Crowley's off the table, but the factions between Abaddon's forces and the ones who ousted the King of Hell from power are fighting to do away with Sam and Reiko. We must be ready before anything bad would ever happen."

Shigeru only glared at Crowley as he viewed him as a threat until he spotted a first aid kit by the coffee table. When he picked it up, he opened it up as he got out some bandages and peroxide in order to clean the wound that Crowley sustained after being shot by one of the yellow-eyed demons that took over his space. When he went towards the restroom, he steered Crowley into there as he decided to clean the wound from his arm.

"Change of heart, Pointy?" he asked.

"You got shot, but you'll live," answered Shigeru.

"I take it that I'm gonna be in house arrest after getting kicked out of my position as the King of Hell."

"Whoever shot you...," Shigeru removes Crowley's jacket as he sees a bullet lodged in his left arm. "...had the gall to blow you away there." He grabs a pair of tweezers and removes the bullet from it. "Looks like whoever shot you didn't mess around here." He looks at the bullet. "This casing's got a Devil's Trap etched into it."

"It probably came from Abaddon's private stash."

"No, Abaddon didn't make this bullet, but this one was created by a _Shinigami_."

"I knew it... Those blokes broke into Totsuka's stash just to shoot at me."

Crowley winced in pain as he felt the peroxide pour into the wound. With the paper towel cleaning the wound, Shigeru bandaged it up as he put away the tools from the first aid kit. He never expected to help a demon before, but the Demon War had been turned on its head when Crowley was ousted from power and fleeing for his life. By the time they left the restroom, they saw Castiel standing in front of them as several guards were on hand to arrest Crowley on the spot.

"Well, boys, it's back in the slammer for me," he said as he grabbed his jacket and was ready to turn himself in. "As for Carrot Top and those yellow-eyed stinkers, I want them gone so I can have my throne back. No one deposes the King of Hell like that and lives."

With that, Crowley went quietly without any problem as Shigeru and Castiel saw him be taken away on the spot. The shift in the Demon War was already put into motion as the deposed King of Hell had now been powerless as his efforts to do away with me had been off the table and his efforts to return to power were already put into motion as we speak...

**To be continued...**


	24. A Matter of Tests

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 24: A Matter of Tests**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Ippei was the first one to receive the news about Crowley turning himself in yesterday as he was on his way to the holding cells where many criminals were caught, especially demons themselves. He was now aware that the Demon War had escalated since the infamous third party intervened into ousting Crowley from power in which he now despises the ones that did this to him. By the time Ippei got there to the cell where he was put in, he saw him in there as there had been Devil's Traps etched near the entrance and walls. The cell itself was a fail-safe system that kept any demon in there as it also had surveillance cameras on the ceiling. It was a demon's worst nightmare come to life as Crowley was staring at the camera that was monitoring his every move.

"I take it that you turned yourself in like a man yesterday," said Ippei as he fished out a tiny baggie with the bullet from earlier. "It's tough when you're kicked out of the top spot in hell, isn't it?"

"You're sure quite nosy, Four Eyes," said Crowley. "It's ironic that you even got that infernal bullet that I took from one of those yellow-eyed buggers while fleeing."

"I looked at it carefully and it's a Totsuka original."

"From the looks of it, that bloke who created that bullet was a weaponmaker. He took the same cue from Daniel Elkins and Samuel Colt."

"This isn't the first time that a bullet with a Devil's Trap had been used before. Back in the Elder Days, Abaddon once broke out of her frozen time prison to go after Henry Winchester all for the key to the original bunker. It's been once said that she got shot with a bullet that had a Devil's Trap etched into it and got her body dismembered once."

"That red-haired bitch is a Knight of Hell that got brought back to life a hundred years ago and she still wants me to fry. Now that I'm out of the picture, Carrot Top's got her own little posse of her own: those inbred twins who killed their father and that evil Elf with the First Blade in his hands."

"I know all about them because they're dangerous, but now that they're with Abaddon, they'll be locked in an all-out Demon War all in battle for the throne of Hell."

"Hey, I'm _the_ King of Hell here!"

"Not anymore, Crowley. Even though you're under house arrest, there will still be other demons that want your hide more than anything. Also, there's the factor with Sam and my granddaughter that most demons and radical forces fear, for they would shift the balance of power in the planetary system. The offspring in Reiko's body have already came into fruition, but there was also a reason why she was paired with Sam in the first place."

"And what is _that_?"

"It's something that could tip the scales in a way that could shake everything to the core."

With that, Ippei left the cell as Crowley stayed put in it. He was trapped in it, but it was better than being targeted by the fiends that deposed him in the process. He was desperate enough to hold onto power as he would stop at nothing to get it back more than anything. It was going to be one long battle after another, for the Demon War has escalated due to the third party that had been rising without warning or mercy...

* * *

I remained in my hospital room as I was feeling slightly depressed. I wanted to get up and meet with Reiko once again, but I had to stay in bed as I was still staring at the ceiling. My body was still reeling from the nausea two days ago as I felt the fever getting to me again. All I heard was the monitor beeping as I just wanted to get up and do something. Just as I was about to do so, I heard the door open as I saw Dean enter into the room. He was stern with me this time as he didn't want me to get up out of bed yet. I never expected anything like that from him before, but he didn't move as he was preventing me from flying the coop this time.

"Dude, you're not going anywhere," he told me as he saw me sit up.

"There's nothing to do here but take a piss and stare at the ceiling," I said.

"Ginryu said that you can't leave the hospital area because the Medical Corps are interested into running tests on your mojo there."

"Again?!"

"Yes, again, geek boy. They're the ones that are deciding on how to run tests on you, not us."

"I can't spend another night here, Dean. I would like to go back to the castle and rest if you don't mind."

"Sorry, Sam, but that decision is up to Ginryu himself, but you can't just go flying the coop all the time you hear of people running tests on you."

In an instant, I heard several footsteps coming into my hospital room as I saw several doctors from the Medical Corps arrive to take me away. With a stretcher wheeled into the room, I was carted into it as I was dreading the moment of having tests done on me. I hated being part of some testing as I wanted to get away. My heart went into overdrive as I was scared out of my mind. I felt the fear overwhelming me as I wanted to get away soon enough. I was panting harshly as I was about to hyperventilate on the spot until Dean followed me out of there with the rest of the Medical Corps.

"Dean!" I cried out as I felt my breathing out of control. "Don't let them poke at me!"

"You're gonna be fine, Sam," he said as he stayed at my side. "It'll all be over when they're done with you."

"You were in on this, weren't you?!"

"Sorry, Sammy, but I also had to chime in on the tests on your mojo."

"You're a friggin' jerk!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"I'll get you for this, Dean!"

"No, you won't..., bitch!"

"Jerk!"

I continued to breathe shallowly until I saw one of the doctors from the Medical Corps inject a sedative into the i.v. drip that was inserted into my arm. I was starting to calm down as I was closing my eyes. My body was calming due to the sedative in my body as I was falling asleep. As for what was about to occur, the Medical Corps were eager to learn more about what I had in me as the raw power in my body was something that was both revered and feared by everyone that knew about what I possessed. It would only be a matter of time before everyone would find about more of what I had in my body soon enough...

* * *

Ippei was in Ginryu's office as he was concerned about the arrest of Crowley yesterday. He had seen him before many times as the ousted King of Hell had been reviled by those who viewed him to be a force to be reckoned with. He was not too happy with Crowley turning himself in, but he had to deal with it like everyone else here in the Order, for the prisoner was out of the picture in the Demon War already.

"I can't believe that Crowley turned himself in yesterday," he said as he sat down in a chair.

"To him, we're offering protection to him, but he's still under house arrest," said Ginryu.

"I don't trust him because of what he might do if he saw Sam and Reiko on the spot."

"He won't kill either one of them _or_ their litter," said a strange man with lavender hair and silver eyes. "That limey lowlife's now in the slammer but that doesn't mean that he still pines for his old position."

"Nimi..., it's been a while since your help back in the Elder Days."

"I heard straight up from Old Man Singer that the jerky limey got kicked out of the top spot in Hell, but those fiends with Azazel's eyes will still be after him if he's let out."

"Nimi of the Middle Ground...," said Ippei. "It's been ages since your involvement in battling forces during the time of the Apocalypse, but your response is bad."

"So? You guys aren't the only ones that are concerned for Sam and Reiko."

"The higher-ups from the Middle Ground are aware of what kind of power that they have at their disposal," said Ginryu. "It seems that everyone there are most likely to view them as saviors due to what they bear. Their unborn children will have the same raw power in them the moment they emerge, but for now, we have to watch over them as soon as possible on order to protect them from the forces that want them killed. We can't let them fall into their hands no matter what the situation at hand."

And so, our presence was something that can't ever be ignored as Ginryu made it clear in order to protect us from the two demon factions remaining now that Crowley's been ousted from power. In the long run, everyone would be ready to watch over us as we had something that would eventually tip the scales in the planetary system soon enough...

* * *

Reiko was busy baking some cookies in the kitchen area as she was about to give some to me later on. She was hard at work doing it as she took them out of the oven and placed them on a plate. She wanted me to be happy when she was about to see me once again as she got out the last batch of them out of the oven. By the time she put the rest of them on a plate, she was ready to be off towards the hospital area until she spotted two members of the Medical Corps standing in front of her. She didn't know what to think as she froze in front of them.

"Hello...," she said. "Would you like some cookies?"

"Reiko Winchester," said one of the members. "We need you to come with us, please."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but your husband has been taken from his hospital room for testing," said the other member.

"Is Sammy alright?"

"Your husband is fine, Lady Reiko. All we need for you to do is to come with us."

Without hesitation, Reiko obeyed the members of the Medical Corps as she was about to take the cookies with her. Just as she was about to do so, she was barred from it as she left the cookies behind in the kitchen. By the time she was out of the lodging area, she saw Magda sprinting towards her as she was concerned about what was going on in the least.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked as she walked towards Reiko and the two members of the Medical Corps. "Where the hell are you taking Reiko?"

"Magda Tang, we're escorting Mrs. Winchester to the medical testing facility," said one of the members. "It is mandatory, but it has to be done."

"I thought that Sam's gonna be put through the ringer with all that testing."

"Reiko's also about to be put under tests as well," said the other member.

"Is it about her pregnancy?"

"Magda," said Reiko. "It'll be okay..."

"Are you sure?" Reiko nods. "Then I'll come with you."

And so, they all went out of the lodging area as they were about to be going towards the medical testing facility that was in the main headquarters. They were in for a long day indeed as the tests on us were about to begin...

* * *

I woke up as I was cleaned up and dressed into a clean hospital gown. I was also trapped in yet another hospital bed as I was still staring at the ceiling. This wasn't my day at all as I felt irritated at the fact that the Medical Corps had the gall to stick their noses into what tests they can perform on me. To my surprise, I heard the sound of footsteps coming as I got up and went outside of the room that I was kept in. It was in that instant that I saw Reiko being escorted into one of the rooms after being cleaned and dressed into a nightgown and robe. My heart sank as I saw my wife being put into the hospital room that I was in. Her long hair was down and wet after getting a bath earlier, but her earrings were removed due to what she would go through in such a time of medical tests.

"Oh, Sammy...," she said as she ran into my arms.

"They got to you, too, huh?" I said.

"The Medical Corps are gonna be doing tests on us, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a long day, though."

"I wanted to see you after I baked cookies, but those men didn't let me take them."

"I had a feeling that those guys would want us on an empty stomach, but we have to obey them or else."

"Reiko Winchester," said a member of the Medical Corps as he entered into our room. "Could you kindly come with us, please?"

I assured her that nothing bad would happen to her as I was looking at her scared face. She had never been put under tests before as I saw her being escorted out of the room. When I saw the door close, I sat down and waited as I was worried about Reiko, who was about to be tested first. I had to have a brave face as I was about to be put under the same thing soon enough...

* * *

Later on, Reiko was laying on an examination table as she saw doctors hovering over her. Earlier, she had blood work done on her as she wanted to leave the area right away. She never expected them to be examining her on the spot as she saw them place electrodes on her body. She was just as scared as me when she later saw one of them lift up her nightgown where she didn't wear anything underneath. It was at that moment when one member of the Medical Corps placed a gel on her abdomen as he placed the scanning part of the ultrasound device on it.

"Patient's vitals are elevated due to the stress and fear," said a female member of the Medical Corps.

"The fetuses in the patient are functioning normally," said a male member of the Medical Corps.

"Take a look at that," said another member of the Medical Corps as he saw the image of our unborn twins on screen. "This has never happened before."

"What's going on here? Are my babies alright?" asked Reiko frantically.

"Your babies are developing as if they were in tune with something that goes beyond comprehension."

It was at that moment when Reiko saw them on screen as she noticed them as the size of blueberries. They had our expressions as they even bore jeweled sigils on their tiny foreheads. Reiko had never seen anything like it as she couldn't wait to tell me right away. She wanted to tell me now anyway as she wanted me to see them as well.

"Sammy..., look at them...," she said.

"Patient's twin fetuses now have a jeweled sigil on their foreheads," said the female member of the Medical Corps. "They also have slightly pointed ears, too."

"Patient's twin fetuses are up to seven weeks old right now. They have kidneys developed, but they also have a strong mixture of XY chromosomes flowing within them. It's official, Lady Reiko, you're gonna be having twin sons."

"But that's impossible," she said. "The gender of the babies can't be confirmed until later on in the second trimester."

"The gender of the twins is already put into motion," said the female member. "It can be identified much sooner before the second trimester ever happens. Technology is changing since we left Earth two thousand years ago. It can tell the gender of one's fetus sooner than expected. Your husband must be very fertile there because he's throwing boys right and left. It's also in the Winchester genes when most boys are born more than girls."

"I must tell Sammy about this... He needs to know."

Reiko continued to see the images of the twins on screen as she saw them put into motion. She was having twin sons... our sons... as they were progressing very carefully. By the time she was finished, she got up from the examination table as she ran towards the room that I was kept in. When she opened it up, she saw me waiting patiently as I got up and welcomed her. She was relieved that the ordeal was over as she was putting her arms around me. I couldn't get enough of her as I was hugging her back, for I was grateful that she was alright after what happened earlier.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked.

"Sammy..., we're gonna be having twin sons," answered Reiko.

"Are you serious?" Reiko nods sincerely as she grabs my hand and places it on her stomach.

"I saw them, Sammy. They had our features in them."

"I also know for a fact that if they are born, they'll be born Half-Elves because of our mixed blood in their veins."

"Sam Winchester," said the female of the Medical Corps as the door opened. "You're up next."

Reiko didn't want me to go as I assured her that I would be fine. It wasn't long until I kissed her lips as I would be back soon. By the time I was escorted out of the room, Reiko saw me out as the door closed behind me. I was later out into the open as I was facing the Medical Corps with such fear. I had to stifle it very carefully as I was being escorted onto the examination table until I laid down. I had much worse as I saw one of the members of the Medical Corps inserting a catheter into the thing between my legs. I was very uncomfortable as I also had electrodes placed onto my body. I was in hell as I felt a sensation that made me feel aroused as if I was being compelled to have a night's pleasure with Reiko.

I felt my entire senses overpowering me as I also had blood work done on me. The catheter in my member made it erect enough to stimulate arousal in me as I saw a tube attached to it complete with a bag to collect what would come out of it. I was thinking about making love to Reiko as I was under such force of the arousal caused by the catheter inserted into my member. By the time I reached my climax, I became exhausted as I saw the white fluid coming from the thing between my legs. It was my livelihood that came out as I saw one of the Medical Corps take out the catheter very carefully. Even though the ordeal was over, I was about to be put into the scanner as the Medical Corps wanted to see what I was capable of.

"Patient's vitals are stable," said the female member.

"Temperature and heart rate are stable. Respiration and blood pressure are slightly elevated," said a member of the Medical Corps. "Patient has recently responded to stimulation after giving out a semen sample, but all vitals are normal."

I was put into a scanner as it was examining my brain activity. I was stable as I didn't move for the rest of the test. I stuck in there until the examination was done as I was taken out of the scanner. By the time I was finished, I got up as I just wanted to use the bathroom really badly. By the time I sprinted in there to the restroom, I closed the door behind me as I relieved myself in a maximum force on me. The catheter did a number on my member as it caused it to become more wider inside. After I finished my business, I flushed the toilet as I washed my hands in the sink. By the time I got out of the restroom, I was escorted back to my room as I saw Reiko waiting for me.

"Sammy...," she said as she rushed towards me. "Thank goodness..."

"I'm so glad that it's done and over with," I said with a sigh of relief.

"What did they do to you?"

"They inserted a catheter into what was in between my legs."

"They did that into your pillar? Did it make the pathway in it wider?"

"It not only did that, but it collected a sample of my livelihood, though."

"I see..."

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be kept in this room until Ginryu arrives..."

I was staring at Reiko as I was happy that I was with her once again. Still, the both of us had to stay here until it was time for us to be checked out. Still, we were alone as we both climbed into the hospital bed that was in here with us. The blankets weren't comfortable, but they would suffice as we stayed in it together. I was looking at Reiko in her calm eyes as I lifted up her nightgown to feel at the small baby bump in her womb. I felt the life of our twins as they were safe with us for the time being. It would take them a few more months to grow as we hoped for the best.

"I love you, Sammy," said Reiko.

"I love you, too, Reiko," I said as I stroked her hair.

* * *

Dean was waiting patiently to get me and Reiko out of the medical facility where we were being held at. After all that testing, he assumed that it was all done as he decided to do a little investigating while he crept inside. He saw the results of our tests on display as he noticed a petri dish that was under a microscope. It was out of curiosity that he decided to peek with the microscope to see what was in the petri dish as he saw something astonishing. He saw my livelihood in there as it was swimming strongly in the petri dish on display with an aura that resonated in the sample. Dean didn't know what to think as he found that I was far more potent than I anticipated.

"Son-of-a-bitch...," he said to himself.

Without warning, he heard footsteps approaching as he hid into one of the closets. Peeking through a hole in the door, he saw several members of the Medical Corps come back as they collected the samples that were tested and collected earlier. Dean even noticed that there had been images of the twins in pictures as they were more than just beings with mixed blood. They were unique as they looked like celestial beings that would bring further balance in the planetary system. By the time the members of the Medical Corps left, he came out of hiding as he was looking for the room that we were in, only to open up the door to see us in the hospital bed together. He noticed us dressed in clothing that was suitable for testing as he was embarrassed to see us like that.

"Okay, with just a few seconds, you guys should put on some robes or something," he said.

"Shut up," I said as I was sitting up. "You're probably wanting to take a look at our dirty laundry."

"Actually, Sam, I guess that being taller than me paid off big time."

"What are you talking about, Brother?" asked Reiko.

"I looked into the microscope and saw something in the petri dish that's more than just a slideshow of brine shrimp swimming by."

"You looked at the sample of my livelihood, didn't you?" I said suspiciously.

"Okay, I looked at it." Dean sighs deeply as he sits down on the floor. "That raw power of yours must have made what you got in the daddy pills a hell of a lot more potent than the rest of us here."

"I was afraid that you would say that. According to Reiko, you're gonna be an uncle to twin boys soon."

Without warning, we heard footsteps approaching as Dean hid under the bed. It wasn't long until two members of the Medical Corps came in to collect us right away as they carted us into wheeled stretchers. With the coast clear, Dean took off stealthily as he left the facility and went straight towards the lodging area. He was shocked to see me become more potent due to the raw power that I had as he was slightly jealous. It was also said that one of us would be cursed with girls and Dean took the cake (or pie) about what would happen to him if he started a family of his own. By the time he was back into his room, he saw Magda staring at him as she wanted to chew him out for putting me through those tests earlier.

"It's about time that you came back," she said.

"Yeah, and I looked at those tests," answered Dean.

"So, what did they say about Sam and Reiko?"

"Sam's a hell of a lot more potent than me because he's gonna have a he-man household in the future."

"Oh, come on; there's nothing wrong with girls. Hell, if we have one, then you might teach her to hunt like us."

"Oh... yes; If we do have a girl, then I would teach her not only to do household chores, but to hunt like a badass. No wonder some of you are even deadlier than the male."

"Speaking of 'even deadlier than the male...,' you're doing dishes after goading Sam on with those tests."

It was at that moment that Magda gave him a sponge and dish soap to get some dishes done as he had to do them right away. After the debacle, he was in over his head as he was ready to do the dishes soon enough...

* * *

A few hours later, we were back in the lodging area as we were not in the hospital room anymore or the medical facility. I was glad that all of it was over as I was laying in the bed that was big enough to fit me and Reiko together. We were tired from our little tests as we wanted to unwind for a little bit, for we were in something other than a sterile medical facility. After getting cleaned up again and dressed into our clean nightclothes earlier, we were in bed as we decided to stay there for the rest of the day before we left back to the castle. I was alone with Reiko as I was seeing her in the pastel green nightgown that she wore after our testing, but I was still staring at her body that was changing due to what she bore in her womb. I was noticing the ribbon in front of her nightgown as I undid it to reveal the soft breasts that were beneath it.

The sight of them nearly drove me wild with ecstasy as I was trying to contain my urges to pleasure her. I was seeing them change as they were slightly bigger than normal. I was also feeling at the growing baby bump below as I was happy to have her with me along with what she had inside of her body. I was there for her after going through that infernal testing until I sat up and noticed something on the table. There were the cookies that Reiko baked for me as I got up out of bed and grabbed the plate of them and unwrapped the plastic on top of it.

"Oh, Sammy," said Reiko as she also sat up. "You found the cookies I baked for you."

"Someone must have put them there," I said as I grabbed one of them.

"There's a note there." Reiko grabs it as she reads it. "It says, 'Sam and Reiko, you're safe for the time being, but an old enemy has turned himself in. Meet Ginryu at his office... signed a friend?'"

"Whoever he or she is, he has the gall to summon us after what we've been through. We'll wait, but after that, we have to go and see the head honcho sooner or later."

It was something that I didn't want to hear, but I didn't want to do that right now. Even though we had some cookies, we were also still tired after going through those infernal tests earlier as we wanted to settle down for a little bit. Sooner or later, we would have no other choice but to go and see Ginryu in his office when the time was right, but not yet...

* * *

Ginryu was looking at the results of our tests as he was in his office. He was seeing the results of them so clearly as he even had a feeling that I would be more powerful than anyone else here. They were the answers that would turn the eventually turn the tide in what was happening in the gates of the Order. It wasn't long until he saw Nimi enter into his office as he was also concerned with what occurred earlier, for the results were more than enough to shift the balance of power in the planetary system soon enough.

"So, you're looking at some pornos, aren't you?" he asked.

"They're the results of Sam and Reiko's tests," said Ginryu as he put the paper down on his desk.

"What do they say?"

"According to the Medical Corps, the twin fetuses in Reiko's body have grown up to seven weeks in which both her and Sam conceived right after their wedding. There's also the factor into researching the tests on Sam, too."

"Yeah, I heard one of them talking about how he went off while he had that catheter in his dick."

"In the semen sample, there had been traces of raw power in it that would make a man so potent that nothing could get in his way. There's also a fact that Sam is more potent enough to bear children in his chosen mate, Reiko, who is suitable into bearing his offspring the moment they hit it off from time to time."

"So, our tall guinea pig's a hell of a lot more potent than he looks. No wonder all sides of evil want to take him out."

"It's not the point, Nimi. It was once said that in two thousand years, one man will be born with the jeweled sigil of raw power that would turn the tide in this planetary system. With Sam born now, he has been gaining knowledge right and left as if he would have more of it than the rest of us combined."

"Well, the Review Board made him the youngest Elder in the Order, though."

"Sam may have been reborn in this future, but still, he is part of a prophecy that was once foretold in the Middle Ground two thousand years ago. In the Book of Tsenoh, there's a scripture that says that a man that was born of many faults will be reborn with such a raw power to protect those who are vulnerable. The demons and other radical forces that are after him are afraid of what he could do next, for they would stop at nothing to keep him under their heels if need be."

Ginryu and Nimi had their reasons to intervene in the battle to protect me and Reiko from further harm as the Demon War had gotten intense so far. With Crowley under house arrest, it boiled down between the battle between Abaddon's forces and the Children of Azazel as the planetary system was about to be turned on its head. The time for protecting me and Reiko was commencing, for our safety and lives were the top priority of the Order of Letters and those who have beckoned the call for action soon enough...

* * *

Ippei returned to the holding cell where Crowley was being held at as he had Dean following him just in case. Both of them entered into the place where the ousted King of Hell had been kept as he was being bored out of his mind. Even though he wanted to get free, he decided to stay put due to the fact that Abaddon's forces and the ones that ousted wanted him to drop dead as they were waiting for him to make his next move. Still, he had changed his mind about killing me and Reiko as he was ready to hatch out his efforts to put a stop to both sides of the Demon War.

"It's been a while, Four Eyes," he said as he saw Ippei and Dean sit down in some chairs. "I take it that you brought some backup from someone whose past life once bore the Mark of Cain."

"Mind your attitude, Crowley," said Dean sternly.

"This Dean 2.0's got a lot of bite to him, but is he powerful enough to stop Hideyono and the First Blade altogether? Probably not..."

"Look, I've been reminded how my past life got the Mark of Cain and wielded the damn thing, in which it turned him into your underling, but the only thing I'm interested in is to protect my brother."

"I know all about your giant baby brother and his wife expecting some biscuits in the oven, but Carrot Top and those annoying yellow-eyed stinkers have staked their claim into taking them out because of what they possess."

"It's that raw power that Sam has, isn't it?" Crowley nods. "If you resume your part into trying to do away my brother, I _will_ kill you if-"

"Dean," said Ippei cautiously. "He's _not_ gonna hurt Sam or Reiko because he has some bigger problems on his plate. By the way, we have to go to Ginryu's office and hear the details."

"By the way, aren't there any more of those tasty tidbits that came from the lodging area?"

"No," they both said.

"Bollocks..."

Dean and Ippei left Crowley's cell as they were on their way to Ginryu's office. Both members of the Order were still dead-set on protecting me and Reiko from the two forces that now stand in the ongoing Demon War as the battle to secure the raw power was already beginning...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and awake as I was dressed in my clothes for the day. After spending my morning eating breakfast and getting a decent shower, I was off in my clothes that I wore sometimes as I went towards Ginryu's office. By the time I got there, I saw Dean sitting in one of the chairs as he was on hand to watch over me after getting an earful last night from the ousted King of Hell himself. It was going to be a long morning, but I had to endure it like everyone else here in the Order of Letters.

"You asked to see me?" I asked as I saw Ginryu at his desk.

"It's complicated, but work is work," he answered.

"You have the results on the testing I endured yesterday, don't you?"

"Yes, and you've become pretty potent due to the raw power that you have at your disposal."

"That's what Dean told me."

"That's not all, Sam," he said as he was still sitting in the chair. "I went to see that demon, Crowley, in one of the holding cells. He said that he no longer holds a claim into taking your life after he got kicked out by the third party in the Demon War."

"I see..."

"Sam, I saw the results on the tests that the Medical Corps did on you and Reiko. And those babies that she's carrying? They have that raw power in them, too, but they'll be born Half-Elves due to the mixed-blood legacy that you and Reiko had imprinted. I've seen them up front in the picture scans, but if that raw power is put to use within your wife, it'll speed up the pregnancy that she has."

"Dean, a human pregnancy lasts up to forty weeks, but if Reiko feels a surge in what she has inside of her, she'll end up having them on perhaps your birthday or earlier."

"That's not all," said Ginryu as he fished out the tiny baggie with the bullet in it. "Ippei gave this to me when Crowley turned himself in. What do you make of it?"

"That bullet has a Devil's Trap etched into it," I said as I looked at it very carefully. "It's been said that the first patent was used in the Elder Days when it once subdued Abaddon at the time. This one was made by a weaponmaker back in the day, but some of them have died out when the Elder Days came to an end. The bullet was fired by a gun that was created by a _Shinigami_, but his or her weapons have been abused to fuel the Demon War."

"Sam, how do you know this?" asked Dean.

"The gun that fired the bullet was made by a weaponmaker, Dean, but the one that created something like it is now in the hands of one of the yellow-eyed fiends that ousted Crowley." I paused for a brief second as I saw the image of the shooter that attacked the ousted King of Hell. "The one that shot him is named Asmodeus, who represents lust, but he's someone that we have to watch out for. I may have not seen him before, but I know that he's one of the demons that kicked Crowley out of his top spot. The others are out there, but we need to be on alert. I don't just have a family and friends to protect, but everyone that lives in all twelve planets in this system. I know of my duties now and I swear on my life that I will watch over everyone here and that includes Reiko. She's carrying my legacy and I will make sure that nothing bad will happen to her."

I had a feeling about what was going on now as I had a lot of deduction on my mind along with the insight of what I was going to face. After all those years into reading books, I had a mind that was genius level as I was put into motion with what I had in store for those who put me into the ranks of the Elders of the Order. Still, I had a lot of responsibilities to muster as I had to watch out for whoever shot at Crowley two days ago. My reasons for putting everyone first was the top priority as I was willing to protect everyone, including my friends and family. I had my reasons since I was reinstated back in the Order as I wanted to make sure that nothing horrible would ever happen to the people around me...

* * *

Ippei was in the cafeteria as he was sipping a cup of tea and eating a cranberry scone. He was fully concerned about the fact that the Children of Azazel were on the move as they were battling Abaddon and her forces in the making. It was going to be a long day for the rest of the Order as he had to go to the assembly later on, for he was concerned about what was going on since the tests yesterday. It wasn't long until he saw Ginryu coming towards the table as he had a lemon poppyseed muffin in his hand along with a container of apple juice. He was most likely to be amping up the security as there was going to be a long battle that could end up shifting the turn of the tide here in this fight against the two remaining factions in the Demon War.

"It's a long day ahead, but your reaction's bad," said Ippei.

"I already know about the twins in your granddaughter's body and the potency that Sam has," said Ginryu as he sat down at the table. "The raw power that he has is already being put into motion, but the fight between Abaddon's forces and the Children of Azazel has gotten intense so far."

"Is it about Crowley's shooter?"

"Yes, and he's part of the Children of Azazel, which pattern themselves after the Seven Deadly Sins. The shooter that attacked Crowley is known as Asmodeus who represents lust. The leader, Selim, represents pride, but he depends on Asmodeus as his right-hand man for all the reasons to keep Crowley out of the picture. As for the rest of them: Gula represents gluttony, Irineya represents wrath, Belphegor represents sloth, Avaritia represents greed, and Invidia represents envy. They all pose a threat in which they would stop at nothing to eradicate those who stand against them. As for their superiors, they keep a tight leash on them, but they are most likely to be ruling Hell now that Crowley's been ousted. Still, Sam and Reiko must be protected at all costs, even at the cost of our lives."

Ginryu made his point clear as he vowed to keep tabs on me and Reiko. Still, we had to be watched over as the Demon War was ongoing, but one of the forces would stop at nothing to get us out of the way soon enough. It would be a matter of time before that happened, but for now, we were safe for the time being...

**To be continued...**


	25. Hungry, Hungry Reiko

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 25: Hungry, Hungry Reiko**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own_ Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The first few days of August rolled around the corner as I was happy to be home once again. After spending nearly a few days at the main headquarters and leaving back towards home, I was holding my distance firm as I was most likely to be looking after Reiko, who developed an appetite since the testing. I was grateful that I had my position as an Elder as I my stipend increased in which I stocked up on essential things that we needed in the pantry, for Reiko's appetite had gotten monotonous in which she craved some of the berries in the front yard. The twins inside of her were growing in her as they were making her crave some of the things that we had. I didn't mind it, but I was also hard at work cataloguing the work that Shigeru was doing since he had Nicholas and Clive in tow to go on a hunting mission. I had a feeling that he would soon be back, but I didn't mind the quiet for a while as I was at my desk finishing up my work.

When I left my office, I went downstairs towards the backyard as I saw Reiko getting into some of the bountiful olallieberries that were growing on the wall. She was craving them hardcore as she couldn't get enough of them. There was still some olallieberries growing all over the walls as I decided to steer Reiko away from them and carry her inside of the castle. Even though she developed a voracious appetite, I didn't mind it as I got out some crackers and some cheese that would satisfy her needs due to the pregnancy that she had. It was a godsend that I picked up some cheese from the farmer's market earlier as it was something that we had at our disposal.

"Your appetite's out of control," I said with caution.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but I can't help it," she said as she took a bite of a cracker with a slice of cheese. "I know that I don't mean to overeat, but the twins inside me won't leave me alone."

"I see what you mean... The twins have a much heartier appetite than the both of us put together, but they simply have to eat just as much as we do."

We heard the sound of footsteps outside in the distance as we went outside of the interior house. It was in that instant that we saw several people coming towards the gate as they were part of a fair. I had never seen anything like it before as there was some rides being setup outside for tomorrow's carnival rides. This was something that I never expected here as I was seeing the booths being set up for contests, prizes, and general food vending. It was a smorgasbord full of things that were everywhere in the castle yard as I saw many people putting up their wares for sale along with the products that were about to be sold online as well. It wasn't long until Reiko came out of the interior house as she saw everythng here as it was time for the fair.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"The villagers here decided to get the fair set up here and our castle is the main setting," I said.

"Isn't the town square the only place to put up the fair?"

"Actually, I've never seen anything like it before, but we've got plenty of room here for the visitors here."

"Ah, crap," said Nimi as he appeared out of nowhere. "Those assbutts should've picked somewhere else instead of this place."

"I take it that you've been here before."

"Sam Winchester; long time, no see... or perhaps your past life's since the Apocalypse, but having all those people here in your castle's not a good thing."

"Actually, the people that are organizing the fair have decided to camp out here for the time being. Also, it's a great time for it because it's been ages since we had a fair being set up here."

"The last fair set up here in Kanto Village was near a haunted house, but at least your place isn't like that. Recently, one of the Order's finest came in and burnt it due to some mark that was on it, but at least everything's good to go right now after that happened years ago. Last year, it got so windy that it blew everything in the square, including some houses. Still, everything's quiet, but at least that we've got some reasons just to make sure that the place here gets cleaned up."

I had never expected someone like Nimi appear here in my castle as he was someone who had a knack for old things, especially a hint of nostalgia. When I saw him sit down on the porch, he was simply sitting there as he noticed Bobby laying around next to him. The cat woke up as he only stared at Nimi directly as he was certain that he knew him over two thousand years ago.

"So, are you still driving around in that crappy Dodge Dart?" he asked.

"That thing's history," answered Nimi. "By the way, you still looking up books and hacking up hairballs?"

"Very funny. By the way, I just looked at the newspaper and this year's fair's here at the castle instead of the town square. Their reasons into holding it here were because of last year's fiasco when winds blew all over causing damage to the square and caused several houses to blow over. Perhaps Sam's humility and generosity could come into play when he'll let everyone stay for the next three days."

"And the town square was next to a haunted house, wasn't it?"

"Still the fair starts up as planned, but let's hope that Sam doesn't mind the extra company."

Nimi and Bobby continued to see the people arrive in the castle in droves as the fair was finally set up in advance. It was also a time for food as some of the people around here on Alecrast have been cooking up a storm. Everyone was hard at work as they were catering to the people that came here for the fair. Even Reiko and I were there to see the booths of things as the smell of the food was starting to waft all over the castle. Still, I noticed Reiko spotting an eating contest that featured eating a huge juicy steak that can be finished before thirty minutes.

"Sammy...," she said as she was feeling the cravings come at her again. "I'm hungry again."

"But, Reiko..." I said as I saw her run towards the booth.

And so, I saw her go at the eating contest as she signed up without a hitch. The food judge and cooks didn't know what to think as she waited patiently for the huge ninety-six ounce steak to appear in front of her on a huge plate. When the timer started, I spotted Reiko eating the steak complete with barbecue sauce as she was going at it. I had never seen her eat so fast as her cravings had gone into overdrive. She was eating for three as she was devouring the huge steak as the onlookers were staring at her directly. I saw her continue to eat at the steak until the last bite before the timer ran out. By the time it ran out, the judge in the eating contest never expected Reiko to polish off that steak in ten minutes as he awarded her a blue ribbon. When the contest was over, she ran towards me as she was full from eating that steak earlier.

"I am very full indeed," she said.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Besides, that meat you devoured is more than enough to satisfy our twins. Besides, we're expecting _sons_ and most men crave their meat sometimes."

"I see..."

"Come on, let's go inside. Besides, you should rest up before the next eating contest."

I escorted Reiko inside of the interior castle as we both went upstairs. It was in that instant that when we went towards the bathroom, I noticed my wife taking off her clothes as she was fully naked complete with the baby bump that showed slightly. It had been eight weeks since this pregnancy started as I saw it showing all over her. Her body was changing as I even noticed that her breasts have gotten a little bigger slightly. I was happy about her as I was loving every minute of what I saw on her body. She was carrying our twins, who had a voracious appetite that wouldn't let up, as they were growing slowly but healthily in her womb.

"It'll be a while before they enter into the world," I said as I felt the baby bump on Reiko's stomach.

"Our babies...," she said. "They're growing bigger, aren't they?"

"It'll be a while before they're born, but at least we'll prepare for whenever they are welcomed here."

Reiko smiled as I watched her go to the wash basin to clean up from all that eating she did due to the cravings that she had. It was then when I watched her bathe at the wash basin as I turned on the hot water in the tub. After all that time making sure that Reiko had enough to eat earlier, I also stripped off my clothes as I joined her while I scrubbed myself at the wash basin. We were all soapy from head to toe as we later rinsed off in the wash basin. By the time we were finished, we walked towards the tub as we turned off the hot water and started to soak in it. After seeing an whirlwind full of people here at the castle, we decided to unwind as we would soon go back out later on.

"I can't believe that a fair's going on here," I said.

"Will there be any children here to go on the rides?" asked Reiko.

"We're too old to go on the rides, but if we ever bring our twins into the world, we'll take them to the fair when they're big enough."

"I saw the images of them during our testing. They look like the both of us, Sammy"

"Our children will become Half-Elves because of the mixed-blood traits they'll possess."

I saw Reiko clutch at her stomach as she was feeling at the baby bump that was protruding in her womb. I was also seeing it as I was more than ready to watch over my new family in this castle. Still, we were the ones that had to be protected from the onslaught of the Demon War, for we had most of the Order on our side, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

Nimi was busy at work as he was picking up the trash that was left on the ground when the fair started. He was no stranger to odd jobs as he was picking up the garbage and placing it into the bins that were designated for recycling. It was hard work for him as he was picking up any kind of litter that was all over the castle. It wasn't long until Shigeru arrived here as he had never seen anything like it before. He saw the fair everywhere in the yard as it was packed, for it was going big here instead of the town square.

"I guess that the people picked this place instead of the village square," he said.

"These people are going apeshit when it comes to the fair fun here," said Nimi.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a guy that does odd jobs."

"If you're one of Ginryu's underlings, then-"

"Let him pass, Shigeru," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Castiel... Your presence is bad when it comes to the people who want to go to the fair."

"That man that is here is an _Arrancar_ named Nimi. He's also a prophet of the Lord as well."

"Hey, assbutt!" he said as he was picking up the rest of the garbage. "Now's not the time to be playin' around."

"Well...," said Shigeru as he put on an apron and gathered up some equipment. "Shall we get started on the cleanup?"

And so, everything goes well here as the fair was going as planned. Still, there would be a hurricane of an appetite approaching as it was hell-bent on satisfying the cravings that could feed what was in it as well...

* * *

Reiko was all dressed in a lavender kimono as she went outside to see the fair in all its glory. The night was still warm as she saw fireflies flying on the trees. When she saw some of the booths of the fair still open, she was craving more food than normal as she wanted to go towards the one with the grilled eel in it. She was desperate to go towards it until she later smelled the scent of teriyaki and rice that was cooking in the house. When she came back in, she saw me at work in the kitchen as I was finishing up the food that was about to be cooked for tonight's dinner. By the time I saw her into the kitchen, I had a feeling that she would be in there as I was ready to put it on the table in the dining room.

I noticed her staring at me as I went into the dining room and put the food on the table for dinner. It was something that I was getting used to as I saw Reiko enter into the dining room to get some dinner on the spot. I was dishing out the dinner for everyone as I later saw Shigeru, Castiel, and Nimi enter into the dining room just to sit down at the table. All of us had our dinner as we all ate together here in the castle. We were here in this August weather as we were enjoying the dinner that we had, for it was something that I ended up taking over since Reiko's pregnancy progressed.

"I hadn't eaten anything like this since that hunting mission in the north," said Shigeru as he was taking a bite of teriyaki. "I bet that you've been doing the cooking since Reiko's pregnancy."

"I do it in intervals," I said as I took a bite of my rice. "Still, I do the rest because I worry about Reiko all the time."

"Sammy...," she said as she was staring at me. "I'll be fine, but I can't let you do _all_ the work."

"She's right about that, Sam," said Castiel cautiously. "Even though you do most of the work, Reiko can do as much as you for that matter."

"Yes, but if she's gonna do the work, she's gonna have to be put on light duty," I said. "The twins in her body are growing, but I fear for her health sometimes."

"Hey, if you fear for her health, then why is she getting a second helping of dinner?" asked Nimi.

I noticed Reiko get herself seconds as her appetite was getting worse, but better due to what she bore in her body. She was changing as I noticed that the baby bump that she had was starting to show. Everyone else in the room also noticed her body changing as the twins that she bore had been growing with such potential. I was smiling instead of being testy as I was ready to be a father the moment I was there to see our babies growing slowly. We were all grateful as we had a lot to be thankful for. Having the fair here instead of being in the square was also a godsend as there were people that were here to see this place in such a long time. We were happy. We had a lot here. We were the most important thing of all an that was being a family...

* * *

A few hours later after dinner was done and over with and the kitchen and dining room, I was in my office as I was sorting out things that arrived from post. It was my downtime, but I also had to get back to watching over Reiko, whose appetite was intense due to the cravings that she had. With all the fair going on here, everyone had came in for the night as the castle was full except for the top of it. After leaving my office, I was on my way to the top part as I saw Reiko sleeping in the bed that was up there. I didn't bother her as I noticed her in the memory foam that was on the bed in here. The top of the castle was our sanctuary as it was something that had a view here over the forest and village next to it. I loved it as it was my spare room in which nothing would ever bother me or Reiko.

The fair life here was rife with activity as my castle had been a spare home instead of the tents that were outside. Still, I had to put up with it as I was up here on the top with Reiko, who was sleeping. I was yawning as I was starting to get tired from all that work. When I laid down beside her, she was still asleep as I was looking at her with such enthusiasm. I was with simple regard as I would stop at nothing to protect my wife and unborn sons from harm. It was a daunting task for me, but everyone mattered because of what was going on throughout the planetary system...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and alert as I was taking a shower in the bathroom that was on the top. I felt the water streaming all over me as I was washing myself in there while I even washed my hair. After I was rinsing myself off, I turned off the water as I left the shower stall and dried myself off with a towel. With fresh clothes on me, I later brushed my teeth and hair as I was ready to start the day. By the time I left the bathroom, I went back towards the room as I noticed that Reiko was up and awake, but she was craving the smell of the food that was cooking outside. The fair that was going on here was going on as planned as I noticed the sound of footsteps from the downstairs floors. When I went out of the room, I was going downstairs to fix some breakfast along with something else due to the apples that we got at our disposal

With the fair going on, I decided not to only make some pancakes, but some apple pies as I put on an apron and cloth. I was hard at work into making the pancakes first as I was also frying up the bacon that was bought from the farmer's market a few days ago. Still, I was ready to be in the kitchen as I was finishing up the pancakes and was setting them on the counter. After finishing up the bacon, I also set it on the counter on a plate as I was ready to start up some apple pies that would be perfect for the fair. It was at that moment that I brought in the breakfast into the dining room as I went back into the kitchen. First off, I started gathering up some of the apples that I had in the pantry as I later grabbed the sugar, nutmeg, and cinnamon along with the flour, butter, water, and eggs.

I was hard at work again as I was washing and peeling the apples that I got out while I put them into a pot. I was someone that was cooking at an early age as I was still at it with the apples and the other things. With the wall oven preheated, I was starting to make the crust for it as I was making it so well. While I stared at the pot with the apples, there was more than enough to make _six_ pies as I was still at it in the kitchen. It was hard work for me as I got out six pie pans to put the crust into it. When I checked up on the apple filling, I noticed that it was soft and sweet as I was ready to put it in the pans that were layered with the crust that I made. After topping them off, I put them all in the vast wall oven as it was ready to go, for they had to bake for over two hours. I was finished as I was about to wash the dishes and threw away the egg shells and apple peels. Still, I decided to save the cores as I broke them open and got out the seeds for possible planting. After I did all that, I threw the cores away as I gathered up the seeds into a small container so they could be ready to plant for spring.

When I left the kitchen, I went towards the dining room as I noticed that the breakfast was up and gone by the time I made it. My stomach growled as I was left without breakfast until I went outside to where the fair was. It was at that moment that one of the booths was cooking up breakfast as I spotted it directly. By the time I got out my coin pouch, I was ready to purchase my breakfast as I got it directly. It was a huge plate full of toast, hash browns, cheese sauce, scrambled eggs, and ham. I was ready to eat it as I paid for it directly. I instantly devoured it as it was big enough for two breakfasts. By the time I was finished, I was ready to check on the pies as I went into the kitchen. I was looking in the oven as I saw them cooking perfectly. Still, I had to get the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned as I started working on it while the pies were baking.

It took me long enough to pick up the kitchen as I was getting everything done before lunchtime. It was hard work, but I was used to it as I finished cleaning up the kitchen in which it was spotless. By the time I was done, I checked on the pies again as I noticed them getting a golden brown on the crusts as if they were instantly done in an hour's time. With the oven opened, I saw the pies all done as I grabbed a pair of oven mitts and was ready to take them out and put them on the counter. Even though the oven was hot in there, I took my chances into taking the first two pies out of there as I felt the pan burning through the oven mitts. I seethed in pain as I felt the burn on them until I decided to use an unconventional method to take out the rest of the pies.

I was ready to use my telekinesis as I lifted the rest of the pies out of the oven carefully. One after another, I safely pulled them out as I put them on the counter and closed the oven door directly. By the time I was finished, I was starting to get tired from using that raw power at my disposal as I was about to collapse. The dizziness I had was stifling as I went outside and sat on the porch in the backyard. The fair outside was going on as planned as I later noticed Reiko coming back with the same breakfast that I ate earlier. Her appetite and cravings were intense as I noticed her eating the second breakfast that she had on her paper plate.

"You should try this, Sammy," she said as she took a bite of the breakfast on her plate. "It's really good."

"I've already tried it, but I had a feeling that you'd go for the fair food after eating most of the breakfast," I said.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, after this, we're going back to the main headquarters and schedule an appointment with Dr. Ichinose."

"Is it about my cravings?"

"It is, but let's hope that our babies are growing normally."

We both sat on the porch as we saw several fairgoers coming and going every second. We were both satisfied about the breakfast that we had until I got up and heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Getting up, I went back into the interior house as I spotted a familiar presence that was about to get into one of the apple pies. Just as he was about to do so, I caught him just in time as I grabbed his arm in order to steer him away from the pies that were cooling off.

"C'mon, Sam," he said as he was desperate enough to get a slice of those pies. "They've been calling to me."

"If you grabbed one of them, it would burn you."

"Hey, I'm a pie guy."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Dean, but those pies are for the fair."

"You're no help." I spotted him grab one that has been cooled off already. "But still, you've outdid yourself."

"Dean!"

I was too late as I saw Dean walk out the door with the recently cooled pie in his hands. I had never expected him to show up and grab it as I followed him straight to the dining room with the pie. Still, I noticed him grab a knife and fork along with some plates as he was ready to scoop some of it out. He was stunned to see the apple pie in all its glory as it was cooked perfectly. The smell of the apple pie wafted all over the castle as I never expected to see it out in the open.

"This pie's something that can't be passed up," said Dean as he put a slice on his plate.

"It's something that I put into," I said.

"Hey, this isn't the first time that you baked a pie." I saw my brother take a bite of it. "Back on Gehenna when we were kids, you managed to pull one off when we got a shipment of food from the farmers around here. You were nine years old and was part of the group of servants while I was off to be trained as a soldier. You followed a cookbook like clockwork when you got into those olallieberries and dough just to make a pie that stood out from the rest."

"You better be careful because if Reiko sees you with that...," Dean notices her standing behind me as she smelled the pie. "...It's all over."

Reiko couldn't contain herself as she got into the pie and grabbed a big slice on her plate. With one taste, she was happy to get it as she was trying to satisfy the cravings that she had during pregnancy. We had never expected her to eat the piece of pie so readily as she loved the taste of cinnamon and sugar baked into the apple filling that was there in the crust. Her reaction over the apple pie was something that I was expecting as I also couldn't wait to get her into Dr. Ichinose's office soon enough.

"Son-of-a-bitch," said Dean as he was flabbergasted to see Reiko finish the whole slice of pie on her plate. "You sure know how to pack it in, don't you?"

"I can't help it, but the babies inside me keep hungering for more," said Reiko.

"Yesterday, you won a blue ribbon for eatiing a whole ninety-six ounce steak, but it's very natural for someone like you to have cravings," I said.

"Is there any more pie?"

"Yes, but it's for the fair..." I noticed Dean glaring at me as he wanted more of the apple pie in the kitchen. "Well, one of them, at least..."

I got up as I was ready to get one of the pies out of the kitchen. With some oven mitts in my hands, I took one of them as I was leaving the kitchen to go outside where the fair was still going. With a pie contest going on, I decided to place my apple pie into the display as I set it on a table where the other entries from all over Kanto Village and beyond were at. When I went back into the interior house where the kitchen was, I was glad that I had four pies left at my disposal as I also had a feeling that Dean and Reiko would end up getting into them soon enough. When I went back to the dining room, I noticed that Reiko had a plate with a slice of apple pie on it as she gave it to me.

"Here you go," she said. "You didn't get any yet, but I also saved Magda a slice, too."

"Thank you," I answered as I received the pie in my hands.

"Are you gonna make more?"

"Actually, I've been doing most of the cooking, but I worry about you all the time due to what keeps going on in you."

"Sammy..."

I noticed Reiko sniffing a familiar scent outside as she walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard. After I finished up my slice of pie, I put my plate in the sink as I left the kitchen to follow her outside. Still, Reiko couldn't get enough of the fair food as she was ready for more when I followed her to where it was. The fair itself was going in full swing as she went towards a barbecue stand with the word, "Steakfest," appeared in bold red letters. It was a smorgasbord full of the juiciest beef that appeared all over Alecrast as most of the chefs there were grilling it to perfection in their own way. She had never seen anything like it as she was itching to try another eating contest with the steaks that were cooking on display. It wasn't long until she saw an eating contest that had the words, "Raise the Steaks!," in green letters. Still, her cravings were intense as she was ready to eat another steak due to the pregnancy that she was having.

Without a hitch, she was off as she signed in and was ready to eat another ninety-six ounce steak complete with a baked potato with cheese. When it started up, she was going at it as she was starting on the baked potato that had the gooey cheese sauce on it. With her cravings going into overdrive again, she was eating the steak in front of her as she was polishing it off quickly. Some of the contestants in the eating contest were stunned to see her up to speed until I came out and saw her chowing down. I couldn't argue about it as I noticed her finish up the entire steak in less than an hour in which she won a t-shirt that had a chef standing next to a grill with a t-bone steak on his two-pronged fork.

"Sammy, look," she said as she was flashing the t-shirt in front of me.

"Well, you've won again," I said.

Reiko was lucky to get that t-shirt, but it belongs to a man anyway, as she wanted to give it to someone. When I saw Dean come outside, he was just staring at the shirt that he wanted to get as it was simply something that he would get soon enough. The shirt with the words, "Raise the Steaks," in bold letters was just classic as he vowed to take it from Reiko directly, but as a lady, she didn't want it after all.

"Brother," she said. "Do you want this shirt?"

"You won a t-shirt that said, 'Raise the Steaks' on it, didn't you?"

"At least she polished off a steak and a baked potato," I said.

"If Reiko doesn't want it, then I'll take it so I can be useful in the kitchen and mess hall on Colchuvar's ship."

"Magda would kick your ass if something were to happen to that shirt."

Still, I noticed that Reiko gave Dean the shirt anyway as it was something that he would keep with him. As for me, however, I noticed that my pie had gotten a ribbon, but it wasn't a blue one due to the winner from the Northern Lands with his pear torte, which won best in show. I didn't mind it as I had my white ribbon, which was third place in the general ones, but I even noticed that there was a blue ribbon that won for best fruit pie after all. I was grateful that I won, but there would be a best in show ribbon someday, but not now.

By the time I took my pie into the kitchen, I placed it back on the counter as I noticed that the four remaining pies stayed put. Still, I had to worry Reiko's monstrous appetite, but it was natural for her to eat her fill due to what nutrients she would feed our unborn twins. After all that bustle, I was tired as I went outside and sat down on the porch. It was dusk as everyone was getting ready for the nightlife here around the castle. I didn't mind it as I was about to go back in and get another slice of the pie that I made. When I did that, I decided to wash up the plate that was in the sink earlier as I rinsed it off and dried it in order to get another helping of what I made. With another slice on my plate, I was ready to savor it until I noticed Reiko in the kitchen just staring at me. Still, I couldn't refuse as I had a feeling that she would come in and get more pie. Just as I was about to notice her go and get a piece, I noticed that her stomach was full as she couldn't eat anymore for today.

"I guess that I'll hold off until tomorrow," she said.

"You had enough for one day," I said as I put my plate down on the counter.

"It's strange that I have this appetite, but-"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's normal for a woman to crave food just to feed what's inside of her, that's all." I noticed Reiko smiling at me as I was about to escort her out of the kitchen. "Come on, let's get upstairs. After all that food that you ate, you're probably gonna have to rest up."

And so, I escorted Reiko up towards the top of the castle as we were in our spare room. By the time we got into the bathroom, I decided to run a bath as I turned on the hot water in the tub. I noticed my wife taking off her clothes as she looked radiant with that baby bump on her body. Even I took off my own clothes as I scooped them all up into the hamper. I went towards the wash basin as I began to wash myself with Reiko following suit. Both of us were soapy from head to toe as we later rinsed ourselves off clean. With the hot water turned off, the both of us got in as we relaxed in the tub as normal.

"It was a long day," I said.

"I'm sorry...," said Reiko.

"Don't be... Besides, I worry about you due to what you bear inside you."

"Sammy..., I have a strong feeling that we'll bring our sons into the world soon."

"I have the same thing. Also, we have our future here in this castle, but we also have to live up to the responsibilities that we have on us."

"I see..."

"Oh, tomorrow's another review, but we're gonna have to see Dr. Ichinose soon enough..."

I was right about that one as I was most likely to be taking Reiko there after the daily meetings with the other Elders and the Review Board. But for now, I noticed Reiko laying next to me in the tub as she was in a fetal position. I was looking at her in that big tub in the top floor's bathroom as she was glowing with the hormones that she had at her disposal. I smiled at her as I even clasped my hand in hers, for we were most likely to be shifting the tide in the future that was planned for us...

* * *

The next day, I was at headquarters as I escorted Reiko directly into Dr. Ichinose's office. With the fair still going out there, we would have time to get back as I would end up doing the cooking later on. By the time we were shown in, we saw Dr. Ichinose in there as he was ready to do a follow-up on the visit that Reiko had days ago. It was at that moment when I noticed my wife reacting slowly as she was dressed mainly in a white robe and underclothes when she laid down on the examination table, for she would get an image of the babies in her body soon enough. This isn't the first time she went through the images of the ultrasound, but she had to know about the changes inside of her right away.

"I trust that your body's been going through some changes," said Dr. Ichinose as he rubbed some cold gel on Reiko's stomach. "Yesterday, you won the 'Raise the Steaks!' competition and got a t-shirt, too."

"I gave the t-shirt to Brother," she said. "Magda scolds him for it, but he said he would try cooking on the grills if he gets the chance."

"Let's have a look at you." He places the examination part of the ultrasound device on Reiko's stomach as he sees an image on screen. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"What's going on?" I asked with concern.

"The twins are healthy, but there's a slim chance that they will be born male."

"That's what the Medical Corps told said. Still, they're gonna be born Half-Elves, but they'll have the same jeweled sigil like me."

"Well, according to what I heard from the Medical Corps, you've gotten potent due to what's been going on here."

I was stunned to hear that from Dr. Ichinose as I also saw the image on the ultrasound screen. It was the first time that I saw our twins as they were functioning normally due to what was going on in Reiko's body. I saw them up to speed as they had their other organs forming into them. There was our future staring at us as I remained more vigilant than ever while I stared at Reiko more readily. After all those cravings, the voracious appetite had paid off as the twins had gotten more than enough in them before they were about to be born. By the time the examination was finished, Reiko felt a paper towel wiping off the gel as she got up and was sitting down next to me. It was at that moment that she clasped her hand in mine as I made a vow to be with her until the day I die... and I meant it, too.

"Sam, Reiko," said Dr. Ichinose. "I know that your twins are progressing normally, but there are symptoms to watch out for."

"We know," I said. "I looked up in one of the medical journals once while I was brought to Gehenna at the time in which the symptoms in a pregnancy include frequent urination, gassiness, fatigue, heartburn, breast changes, excessive saliva, back pain, and the rest comes up when the hormonal changes appear."

"Do they really?" asked Reiko as I nodded.

"You sure know how to process things about pregnancy," said Dr. Ichinose. "Still, Reiko's gonna need a lot of maintenance when it comes to dealing with what she has in her body."

"We know that already, but it's gonna be a long pregnancy."

We had a feeling that we would end up taking such long intervals in this journey of life as I vowed to watch over Reiko without conditions. I had my reasons to watch over her as I would stop at nothing to make sure that she would be alive and safe. That was my reason after all as I couldn't help but stare at her body. The hormones she had in her became apparent when they made her more gorgeous than ever, but with the pregnancy going on, it drove me to love her even more...

* * *

By the time we left for home, we noticed that the fair had been winding down as the rides have been put away for next year. It had been fun for everyone here, but there would be a time when the fair would come again soon. When we got back into the castle grounds, we saw the vendors getting ready to go back home as it was time to go like any other day. When we got back into the interior house, I noticed that Castiel and Nimi were hard at work cleaning up the place as we noticed Shigeru armed with the cleaning supplies at his disposal.

"So, I heard that you won a 'Raise the Steaks!' t-shirt, but you gave it to Dean yesterday," he said.

"So? Reiko's a lady and a man's t-shirt would be unflattering to wear," I said.

"By the way, where's Brother?" she asked.

"He's out in the back yard doing something that smells of the last remnants of summer."

"Don't tell me that he's out there grilling, is he?" I said.

"I hate to break it to you, but the judges that supervised the Steakfest and Raise the Steaks competitions have also got you guys a seasonal supply of beef just for all kinds of things."

I was stunned to hear that as I went towards the kitchen and outside where the porch was. To my shock, I noticed a huge freezer there as it was plugged in and everything. Opening it up, I saw most of the beef that was given to us all wrapped up and vacuum sealed for the upcoming months. It was a godsend that I was given all this meat until I heard the sound of a fire going off at the grill in the backyard. It wasn't long until I spotted Dean and Magda working at the grill as they were cooking up some of the beef that we had. We were having a barbecue as I smelled the scent of the meat just filling the air along with some grilled vegetables that were also ready to be served.

"It's about time that you got here," said Magda as she was cooking the vegetables that were on the grill. "Dean's been hard at work preparing the meat."

"It seems that the fair's over," I said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the autumn fair's coming up," said Dean as he was wearing the "Raise the Steaks!" t-shirt. "Besides, there's gonna be a lot of holidays afoot and that includes Halloween."

"Halloween's in October, but there will be a lot of kids there," said Magda.

"As long as there isn't any kids dressed up as astronauts, I'm good."

"The meat smells good," I said.

"It's going great and I love a man that's in control of the meat," said Magda.

I watched Dean and Magda hard at work as they were getting dinner done. Still, we had fun in the last month of summer as the fair came and went. When I was there watching the action of the meat and vegetables on the grill, I noticed that Reiko was there as she smelled it very carefully. Even though her appetite was less, that didn't stop her from wanting dinner when it was done, for she had our future to bear for a while...

**To be continued...**


	26. The Messy Garden

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 26: The Messy Garden**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been two weeks since the fair came and went as I was hard at work cataloguing the progress of the missions at my disposal. I had all my knowledge all in a row as I was in my office looking into the lore that came from the Elder Days. I had my reasons to keep up with being an Elder of the Order as I had seen other members come and go from planet to planet. By the time I was finished, I left my office as I went to my room to check up on Reiko. As usual, she was in bed as she wasn't doing too well because of the pregnancy she had. Even though she was carrying the twins up to eleven weeks, she had to get some bedrest in the memory foam mattress that was brought in a few days ago. It was better than sleeping on the futon as I noticed Reiko sitting up with a kind look on her face. She was clutching at the baby bump on her stomach as she felt the twins progressing normally, for they were the future that we had with us.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with concern.

"I get tired, but I'll be alright," answered Reiko.

"Still, you need all the rest that you can muster because your body is changing every day. I can see it in you when our twins are growing inside of you. Even your breasts are changing, which would be suitable to suckle them the moment they are born." I noticed my wife trying to get up until I stopped her at the last minute. "Don't try to get up. You need to get some rest. I'll take on the responsibilities until you're feeling better." I saw Reiko beginning to worry as I calmed her down. "It's okay; I won't overexert myself this time and besides, there could be more levels in this castle to explore."

Reiko laid back down as I covered her up in the blanket. When I left the room, I decided to use my free time sparingly as I went outside and was wandering all over the backyard. All along, I mainly sat down on the porch, but I decided to look for things that have been long forgotten over the years. To my surprise, I saw a gate as it was closed up for a long time. Even though I tried to open the door, it was locked as I noticed a keyhole there. It was something that I hadn't seen since I was shipped off to Gehenna with Dean as I decided to go back into the castle and search for the key to it.

Going through the kitchen, I noticed a key hanging on the wall as it was a peculiar one indeed. When I took it off the wall, I ran back outside as I was on my way to the gate that was locked. Fitting the key into the lock, it fit as I turned it and unlocked the gate directly. When I went inside of what was on the other side of the gate, I noticed several plants that have gone to seed as some of them had sprouted vegetables that were fit and ripe to sell at a farmer's market. The corn that was planted became a stalk as it was as tall as a tree. I even noticed that some green beans were growing on a lamppost as they were also ready to be ripe. I had never seen anything like it before as the garden that was planted had been a really messy one. When I continued to search all over the place that was a total mess, I noticed a stone placard on the ground as it had some initials carved into it. They were familiar ones as I noticed the letters, "S.W." etched into the stone.

It was the garden that I planted when I was little. It was something that became abundant for years as I later noticed a huge tree that had all kinds of citrus in it. There was also another tree that had peaches growing on it as they were ripe for the picking. I grew those things as I was starting to remember this place, for it was something that would sustain us in the winter months...

* * *

**Many years ago...**

I was running out of the interior house as I had some seeds in my hands. I was a young boy that had a knack for collecting seeds for planting as I had them at my disposal. When I went into the gate, I closed it behind me as I hid in there for a while. I had a place of my very own as I had all my seeds with me to plant. With the spring in motion, I wanted to get an early start as I was planting the things that I bought with my rainy day money. I was happy to plant the seeds as I was making a mess all over the place. With the peach seed planted and the citrus seeds added into the ground, I was grateful to get them in there as I had to wait for them to grow for a while.

By the time I was finished, I laid down in the grass as I later saw a place where to put the stone placard that I made earlier. I wanted to make sure that everyone here in the castle would have lots of good things to eat. By the time I got up, I was sprinting into the castle as I grabbed the placard that I made. When I got out of the house again, I went into the secret place that I found as I set the placard on the ground where the lamppost stood. I was a natural gardener as I wanted to make sure that we had enough fruits and vegetables to last us for a long time.

"There...," I said as I was accomplished with what I did. "I've got this garden done."

"Sam!" cried a familiar voice as I was up on my feet.

"Dean's probably wanting me to come to dinner."

I went out of the garden as I ran back inside through the kitchen. When I went to the downstairs bathroom, I washed my hands as I made sure that I didn't have any dirt on my them. By the time I got out of there, I saw Dean sitting down on the steps that led upstairs as he had a somber look on his face. I had a bad feeling that something was wrong as I tried my best to cheer him up right away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Sam, I saw some people from the Order come here earlier and they had bad news," said Dean.

"What kind of bad news?"

"Sam..., I hate to say this..., but Dad's dead."

I was stunned to hear those words coming from Dean as I had tears in my eyes. Our father was a member of the Hunter Corps as his life had been taken away by a monster that we all heard about in his stories. It was an Oxalan that took his life as we both saw the coat that he wore. It was torn to shreds as it was all that was left of our dad. My heart sank as I saw the impact of death for the first time since we lost our mother long ago, for we would soon see our parents again in Heaven, but not now.

"Our dad's gone," I said as I cried my eyes out.

"I know...," said Dean as he was hugged me. "We can't let this slide, Sam. We can't let this tragedy put us down. If Dad saw that, he'd kick our asses right now."

"What about that Elf lady that comes and goes? Can't we stay with her?"

"We would, but her family's still after her since she married our dad. Besides, she's living incognito since her brother got the axe."

"Dean, earlier, I planted a garden in the secret place. In time, we'll have all those good things to eat so we won't go hungry."

"You sure know how to make a mess when it comes to gardening. Recently, you planted all those berry plants all over the place and made it extra messy, but you're timing's bad. Dad's gone and we're all that's left."

I sighed as I went upstairs into one of the floors of the castle. The room that I was in had my collection full of seeds that were ready for planting. I wanted this castle to have a lot of things for us as I vowed to keep everyone happy. It wasn't long until I went back downstairs towards the main hall as I spotted Dean staring at the ceiling. He was sad as he wanted Dad to come back home, but it was heartbreaking that we heard of the sad news about his death.

"You're not gonna stare at the ceiling, are you?" I said.

"What's it to you?" said Dean as he was getting angry for no reason. "I can stare at the ceiling anytime I want!"

"I'm gonna make dinner, okay?"

I rushed into the kitchen as I got out one of the cookbooks that were there in the cupboard as I decided to make something that would suit us. I was ready to make something vegetarian as there was no meat or fish to thaw in the house. Still, I was hoping to try as I got out some plump tomatoes, olive oil, a can of chickpeas, a lemon, and some other kinds of vegetables and spices that were bought from farmer's markets and such. Using a footstool, I was hard at work in the kitchen as I was preparing dinner in the form of a vegetarian feast that was featured in the cookbook that was once brought here to this planet years ago. Even though Dean didn't read the language on it, I read it clearly as I was following the instructions on how to cook the vegetables that I displayed.

I was very busy as I was preparing the food for dinner. I got the pan for cooking as I preheated the main oven while I was working in there. With the spices and other vegetables added into the mix, I was ready to put the mixture into the pan as I saw the oven ready for baking. With the dish prepped and ready to go, I got off the footstool with the pan of vegetables as I put it into the oven for twenty minutes while I set the timer for it. I was simply waiting for them to cook as I didn't leave the kitchen while I cleaned up my mess in there. The smell of the vegetables was welcoming as I was waiting for them to cook while I watched the timer. After the wait, I heard the timer go off as I opened up the oven and grabbed the spoon to stir the vegetables around. Closing up the oven, I set the timer again for another twenty minutes as I was still waiting for them to be done. After that wait, I heard the timer go off as I took the pan of vegetables out of the oven with a pair of mitts as I took them to the dining room and set them on the table. It wasn't long until I noticed Dean entering into the dining room as he saw the sight of the roasted vegetables that I cooked.

"Seriously, Sam?" he said as he wasn't too fond of the dish that was on the table. "Vegetables? Where's the meat that goes with them?"

"I didn't have any meat or fish thawed out, so I decided to cook the vegetables that were here," I said. "Come on, Dean; you have to eat something."

"I don't know why you have to resort to cooking something of a vegan nature, but we're not a bunch of rabbits."

"I like vegetables and they're healthy."

"Well, you can have your rabbit food, genius. Besides, I'm-"

Dean's stomach growled as he was starting to get hungry. When he saw me get a plate of vegetables that was in the pan, I was starting to dig in as I loved the taste of them. The sight of me eating the meal that I cooked made Dean glare at me until he decided to grab a plate and get a scoop of the vegetables that I made for dinner. With one taste, he was starting to like the meal that I cooked as he was noticing all the hard work that I put into it.

"I can't believe that I'm tasting this rabbit food," he said as he took another bite of the vegetables. "It's not bad for a vegan meal."

"I follow the instructions for the meal, but I used olive oil instead of veggie oil so it could taste good."

"You read from the cookbook that's in that weird language, didn't you?"

"It's called Arabic and I taught myself how to read any kind of language we got. As for the cookbook, I learned from making those vegetables that we got from the farmer's market. When we grow up, I wanna cook all day."

"Hey, if you end up eating up your vegetables on your plate, you'd be taller than me one day."

"No, I can't; I'm still short and have to use the footstool while I'm in the kitchen."

I was happy as I was there to cook for Dean and me. We were both here in the castle as we would also be forced to do something that was against the wishes of the Order soon enough...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and about as I was dressed in a black kimono. Today was the funeral of our father as I went downstairs to see if Dean was up. Looking around all over the place, I finally noticed that Dean was up as he was also dressed in a black kimono like me. Still, he was holding the shredded jacket that Dad wore when he was killed as he wanted to take it to the funeral to honor his memory. The both of us were ready to go as we were going towards the Kripke Shrine near the stream. The place itself was something that was used to honor the dead and show the prayer to what wishes anyone would dream of. I was curious about the bells near the shrine's front entrance where a bridge was at. I was ringing them as I couldn't help myself until Dean grabbed by the collar of my kimono.

"Quit playing around," he said as he led me away from the shrine bells.

"But I wanted to play with them," I said.

"Those shrine bells are for prayer only, genius, not to be rung all the time. Come on, we gotta go to the temple to pay our respects for our dad."

"Alright..."

We were walking towards the shrine entrance as we later turned around and saw a group of religious fanatics coming towards it. We had never seen them before, but we heard all about them as they mainly picketed the funerals of the fallen members of the Order. One picketer held a yellow sign that said, "God Sent the Oxalan," in bold black letters as another picketer held a sign that said, "John Winchester in Hell," in yellow letters. We even saw a woman with a sign in her hands that said, "Obey God or Else," while she had the Aquarian Star draped sideways and the Winchester Sigil turned upside down. Dean was starting to get angry with those people as he wanted to punch one of them so badly, but was held back by one of the members of the Cross Corps.

"I can't believe that those people have the nerve to disrespect the dead like that!" he cried.

"You shouldn't make a ruckus, Dean," said the member of the Cross Corps.

"How can they be here with their nasty signs just to picket someone that has died? Would _you_ be angry if they picketed the funeral of one of your comrades?"

"Pay no attention to those hooligans from the Burnside Church. All they ever do is spread hate everywhere they go. Come on, now; let's pay our final respects to your dad. His sacrifice should never be in vain."

And so, we followed the member of the Cross Corps as we were inside of the temple. We sat down in the back row as we saw a picture of our dad with a white ribbon over it along with the Aquarian Star and the Winchester sigil. Most of the members of the Order were paying their respects as they had a high regard of our dad, who sacrificed himself to save his comrades. We even saw the member of the Cross Corps, who was a Rendilian, walk towards the center as he had a gold watch in his hand in order to bring it into the casket where a body draped in white was.

"Oh, John...," he said as he began to pray towards the casket. "We'll all look after your sons. It's the least we can do since you saved us from the Oxalan. Be at peace, old friend..."

When we saw the Rendilian go back to his seat after paying his last respects, it was our turn as we had the shredded jacket and a small packet of seeds to put into the casket. We even prayed for our father as we later went back to our seats. It wasn't long until a Shinto priest came here and issued the go-ahead into putting the casket into the furnace for cremation. In the Elder Days, it was a Hunter's Funeral as the body was burned so it would find peace in the afterlife. When we saw the door to the furnace close, Dean noticed me crying with tears in my eyes as I couldn't hold back anymore. We were alone as we're also all we've got here.

"Goodbye, Dad," I sobbed as I sniffled.

"Sam...," said Dean as he did his best to comfort me. "It's gonna be tough for us, but we have to get through it. We can't take this lying down or else Dad would yell at us from the afterlife."

"We're alone, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but we'll manage. We always do, don't we?"

I nodded as I was holding Dean's hand while we remained in the shrine's temple. Soon, we would see that our father's ashes would soon be buried in the cemetery. We even saw the rest of the members of the Order paying their last respects as we saw a grey box being set down in a pit that had a small shrine behind it. We saw the priest pour some _sake_ into the pit as he saw the undertakers fill up the hole with the dirt that once came out of it. We heard the sound of the shrine bell being tolled as we prayed for the last respects for our father at his grave. By the time the funeral was over, we left for home as we went inside of the castle walls. Even though we were alone, we didn't have any supervision as we had the castle to ourselves. We were happy here, but something else was about to occur soon enough...

* * *

A few hours later, I was in my room as I was still reading the books that I had at my disposal. To my shock, I heard a commotion coming from downstairs as I left to see what was going on. When I got into the main hall, I saw Cynthia standing there as she was facing Sylvanus with such anger against him. I had never seen him before, but I had a bad feeling that he would end up taking me and Dean away out of the home that we had known for years. I was dreading it as I wanted to run upstairs and tell my brother about it, for our days in the castle would soon come to an end.

"Absolutely not!" said Cynthia as she was still standing firm.

"You can't keep those brats forever on Alecrast!," yelled Sylvanus.

"John wanted them to stay put here, not go with you to Gehenna!"

"Let me remind you that _I _am in charge of taking the boys out of this happy place because it has no value. The fort will change them into soldiers that would man up to the expectations that I have there."

"If John saw you taking his boys away, he would end up turning in his grave because of that. I won't let you do that to them."

"For your information, Cynthia, I suggest that you forget about them because they're _not_ your flesh and blood!"

"No, but their mother died long ago when Sam was a baby. I swore that I would look after them so they would become able men. They would also fit in with their half-siblings as well."

"No! The decision is final! Tomorrow, John's sons _will_ be drafted to go to Gehenna _without_ the coddling of a mother! They will be under a strict regimen that would propel them into manhood that would change them soon enough! They can't be girly-men here like the Mitani Clan or become Neanderthals like your own clan! This serene sanctuary can't hold John's sons here forever because they're gonna have to face the reality of what it really means to be part of the Order of Letters!"

Sylvanus left the castle as Cynthia was angry with him. The decision to take me and Dean away was a long nail in our dad's coffin as it was written in stone. I was horrified to hear that as I didn't want to leave Alecrast to go towards Gehenna, which was nothing but a frozen wasteland. When I went upstairs, I was crying as I went to the bathroom to take a bath, for I had to have one before bedtime when I turned on the hot water. The tears flowed down my cheeks as I took off my clothes and was walking towards the wash basin. I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom as I turned around and saw Dean enter in here all dressed in his nightclothes after taking a bath earlier. He saw me crying as I was scrubbing myself with the soap and hair care until I was covered in it. By the time I rinsed myself off, I went towards the tub as I noticed the water turned off with it filled up halfway of water. When I got into it, I was still sad as I just felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Did something happen?" asked Dean as he noticed me curled up in the bathtub.

"I heard that mean man was gonna take us to Gehenna," I sobbed.

"Sylvanus... Why did it have to be _him_ coming here. Dad's death was more than enough for us, but why did he have to show up earlier?"

"I don't wanna go to Gehenna! There's nothing but snow and ice and no warmth or sunshine."

"I don't wanna go there, either, but if we have to go, we don't have a choice here. I'm gonna miss this place, but I sure as hell don't wanna own it."

"But aren't you the oldest?"

"Sam, just because I'm the oldest, doesn't mean that I can take the castle. You've got a better chance at it because you put your efforts into the talents that you have. Earlier, you made that vegan stuff that I thought it would be bad, but it wasn't. You know how to cook and plant things. Hell, you made a mess when you planted all those berry plants near the walls. You might get yourself a girlfriend someday that can be your equal, but you're still short."

"I know..."

"Sam, listen to me carefully on this. Even though we have to go towards Gehenna, we'll do anything to look after one another. If you want to fight, then you have to be brave; if you want to protect, then you have to be strong; if you want to survive, then you have to endure. It's what Dad taught us and we can't let his teachings go to waste. If he saw us sad, then he would be turning in his grave right now. We're all we've got, Sam. I don't wanna lose you because you've got something that puts all of us to shame. You see that jewel on your forehead? That's something that you got when you were born, but Dad says that you're special and I also mean that, too."

I sniffled as I heard those words from my brother. I was dreading the day that we were about to go towards Gehenna as we would soon go there and spend much of our lives at the fort in the future. It was something that we lived with, for it was something that we could never change in what we endured for a long time...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Dean was taking point as he was on Earendil for another hunting mission. The rawhead that he was chasing after was something that preyed on children as he spotted it directly. By the time he entered into the sacred ruins, he noticed the rawhead standing in front of the compartment that it kept its victims in as he was ready to strike. Dean was ready to fire off his taser against the monster as he saw it charging towards him until he fired off his weapon and did away with it. The ordeal was over as he saw the dead rawhead fall to the ground as he opened up the compartment where the children were kept. The Rendilian children were grateful that Dean saved the day as they were safe from harm, for they would soon be returned to their families soon enough. Just as he was about to get back to the ship, he saw another rawhead emerge until it was tased to death by Magda, who didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"I love a woman who's a badass," he said as he saw Magda towering over the rawhead.

"You're lucky that you didn't get killed by those things," she answered.

"It's a job that we handle well, but at least we got the kids out of there."

"I bet that Sam and Reiko are doing well."

"I'm thinking the same thing..."

And so, Dean and Magda left the ruins with the children in tow as they were finished with the job that they had. Sooner or later, they would eventually go back to Alecrast just to see me as I was most likely to be hard at work at something right now...

* * *

I was in the secret place that I found as I was picking some vegetables that had been growing for years. With a firm zucchini that was picked, I managed to keep picking more of the stuff that was in the secret place that I found long ago. There was the sight of tomatoes growing on the vines as I saw them ripe and ready to pick. The place may have been a mess in there, but the plants that I put into the ground have bloomed into things that were different everywhere. I also grabbed an eggplant and some red peppers as I was ready to show them to Reiko. By the time I got inside of the castle, I went upstairs to the room as I went to check up on Reiko, who was asleep. Still, I didn't want to bother her as I put the vegetables on the small table by the window.

I was staring at them as I had grown them for years before I went to Gehenna. I was proud of what I made as I noticed the vegetables being more colorful than ever. By the time I was about to pick some more, I turned around and saw Reiko waking up from her sleep. She noticed the vegetables that were there on the small table as she had never expected them to be there of all places. They were something that didn't come from the local farmer's market as they were picked for a reason. Just as I was about to show her the vegetables that I picked, I saw a young Cat Sidhe boy emerge from the window as he was determined to get them back. He didn't want anyone to take what was in the messy garden as he vowed to take them away before I had time to prepare them. Still, he was no match for me as I seized him by the scruff of his clothing, which was ninja garb.

"Let go!" he yelled as he was trying to get free. "You can't have those vegetables! They're for my mom!"

"You've picked the wrong time to be stealing here," I said.

"How dare you! My family's been tending to the garden until its time for the one that made it to come back! You're just a squatter!"

"Say what you want, but I'm no squatter and you're also staring at the one who made that messy garden in the first place."

"No way..." I let go of the young Cat Sidhe boy as he sat on the floor. "Is it true that you're the one who planted that garden?" I nodded sincerely. "I see now... Over the years, my family looked after the garden when that mean guy came here and took those kids away to Gehenna. My grandpa tended to it, but he never seen anything like it grow quickly over the years. We even harvested some of the good things and sold some to the farmer's market, too. We were also waiting for those kids to come back, but they didn't return."

"You're looking at one of those kids. The other one's a member of the Hunter Corps, but as a soldier, he's forbidden to have title or land due to the rules that the Order of Letters made."

The Cat Sidhe boy was staring at me as he never expected to see me after all those years being taken away to Gehenna. Still, I wanted to know more about how he tended to a garden that was very messy indeed as I was piqued at what went on in my absence. It was something that I had to look into as my visit to the garden was something that was a godsend and an omen at the same time...

* * *

**Many years ago on Gehenna...**

I was up and about as I had endured yet another day of going through the wrath of Sylvanus. It had been eight years since Dean and I were put here as we had our duties at the fort. Dean was training to be a soldier while I was put on servant and cataloguing duties at hand. The both of us were even making sure that we had enough food to last the long blizzards that came and went. I was just a teenager as I was busy cataloguing and putting things away as I noticed Dean returning to the barracks for the night. By that time, I grew up taller than my older brother as he found me to be superior to him due to the height that I had. I had Dad's height as I was over six foot, but it didn't stop me from performing tasks here at the fort while I had to clean up the interior greenhouses.

The places were tended daily as I went there to check up on the produce that grew in them. I simply had a green thumb when I was now planting the seeds carefully in one of the greenhouses. I didn't make a mess this time as I was carefully putting them into the potted soil that was purchased from Alecrast in one of the supply ships. By the time I was done, I left the greenhouse as I was on my way back to my room in the fort. Once again, I slept in the same place as I still had no wood to make a fire with. It was life for me as I went to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. When I turned on the hot water, I was getting into the bathtub as I was glad to get a bath. Still, I wanted to be with my brother more than anything, but I was forbidden to do so due to Sylvanus' strict rules about having attachments. I was alone most of the time, but I couldn't let it get to me as I also had my free time reading books. Anyway, I was in the bathtub as I felt the hot water fill up until I turned it off. It was cold all over Gehenna as I wanted to go back to Alecrast once again, for I had a garden that was in need of tending to.

When I was scrubbing myself, I was relaxing in the tub as I was most likely to be called back to work soon enough. By the time I was rinsing myself off, I was draining the water as I got up and dried myself off with a towel. When I got dressed up in my nightclothes, I was all for going to bed as I didn't have time to worry too much right now. Still, I didn't get any food since that time when I snuck in an order for peat soil for the greenhouses against Sylvanus in which it caused me to not have any meals for a week. My stomach growled, but I couldn't accept any food due to the punishment that I was under. By the time I brushed my teeth, I scooped up my clothes in the hamper and left the bathroom as I walked slowly towards my bed. I was tired, but I had to obey Sylvanus' orders whether I liked them or not, for I was a servant here and not a soldier.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I heard a knock on the door as I saw it open up. To my surprise, I saw Dean enter into my room as he had a basket in his hand. When he set it down by my table, he uncovered it as he had all those muffins that he saved on a rainy day. Even though I was most likely to refuse them, I had to obey the rules here as I was about to turn them away. I was the one in trouble as I was taking the full brunt of the punishment that was given to me, for I couldn't have any food for a week, no matter what was shown to me.

"Dean, you can't show those to me," I said as I saw the muffins all wrapped up in plastic.

"You can't go on an empty stomach, so I saved the muffins I had from yesterday just to give to you," he said. "This can't go on, Sam. Ever since you've been here, you stay in this cold room all because it was selected for you by Lord Sylvanus. You gotta have something or else you'd be broken all over."

"I'm not hungry. You take those."

"I'm not leaving until you get something in you. You've been mainly in this room all huddled up in bed after your day of work, but having Sylvanus depriving you of the opportunity of having something for yourself and keeping you without food for a week has gotten overboard."

"Dean, I was at fault for sneaking the order of peat soil because the greenhouses needed it to grow the vegetables and fruits there." I notice my brother giving me a blueberry muffin. "No, you can't give that to me. If Sylvanus finds out, he'll-"

"No he won't because he's on a mission to Gethos. Still, who cares what that asshat thinks. All I care about is making sure that you don't waste away."

I removed the plastic wrap from the muffin as I took a bite of it. The taste of the blueberry muffin was something that I became use to due to what soil that the plants were potted into. The muffin itself was the first thing that I ate due to me not being with food for nearly a week as I devoured the whole thing. It was something that had me calm after suffering from the punishment that I had endured, for I longed to get back to Alecrast. Before I intended to go to bed, I saw Dean give me another muffin as it was a lemon poppyseed one. He wanted to eat it as he didn't want me to starve too much. Even though I didn't want to eat the other muffin, I reluctantly agreed as I was tasting the care that was put into it.

"So, you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but if you get caught, it's all over," I said as I finished up the muffin.

"At least I worry about you sometimes."

"That's true, but we can't stay here much longer. It's all the same here on Gehenna: no spring, no hot sun, but there's always that long winter here."

"You forgot what I told you eight years ago, didn't you? Didn't I say that you have to endure? If we end up being here for the rest of our lives, we have to live in this popsicle stand and make due of what we have here." Dean gets out another muffin as he hands it over to me. "We're all we've got, Sam. I know that you always accepted punishment time and time again, but I won't let you starve yourself to death because of what you do is right. C'mon, you gotta eat that muffin or else you'll end up dropping on the floor. And by the way, I'll try to get you some firewood to heat this cold room of yours."

"Sometimes, I hate myself..."

"Don't say that. You can't just say that about yourself just because you're not up to par with us grunts. I know that you'd be trumping all of us with what you have, but please don't say that you hate yourself anymore, you got that? Now, I'm gonna go to the storeroom to get some firewood for this cold room, okay? I'll be back."

I watched my brother leave the room as I only stared at the muffin in my hands. It was an apple muffin that I had there as I didn't eat it this time. All I was made for in reality was to be put down in a cold room, but I had to endure it soon enough...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

I followed the Cat Sidhe boy back into the garden as he was going towards a hole near the peach tree that grew here. When I followed him there, I had noticed that there had been a farmhouse near this messy garden that I planted years ago. I even noticed a small cottage there as I saw two more Cat Sidhes emerge. They were dressed in peasant clothing as they even had dark skin and cat ears, but they remained neighborly to the farmhouse. I had never expected those two Cat Sidhes to dress up in that tacky garb that was similar to the plantation life in the time of the ancient days, but they were living freely in that cottage.

"There you are, Dirk!" cried one of the two Cat Sidhes as she grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt. "Your momma's been worried sick about you and all you've been doing is fendin' people off like that Terran boy over there."

"That 'Terran boy' is now the master of this castle," he answered.

"So, is it true that you came back?" asked the other Cat Sidhe as he was straightening out his straw hat. "Everyone knows that you've got a lot of endurance."

"I've been trapped on Gehenna for years, but I've returned here," I said.

"Sammy!" cried a familiar voice as I turned around to see who was there.

I noticed Reiko catching her breath after she was running out of the castle and into the place in the garden. I was both angry and worried as I didn't want her to go through too much as I helped her towards a swing that was tied to a tree.

"What were you thinking?" I said as I let the worry get the better of me. "You _know _that you can't run too much!"

"I'm sorry...," said Reiko as she felt a little guilty.

"It's okay, but you should be careful next time."

"Boy, give the lady some space," said the first Cat Sidhe as she was standing next to Reiko. "You know that she wanted to get out of the house just as you do."

"It's not only that. She's also carrying twins inside of her."

"That girl's pregnant?" asked the other Cat Sidhe. "Boy, you gotta give the lady some space here and you can't keep her cooped up in that castle forever."

"It's not just that. It's because her body's changing and I worry about her too much."

"We all worry because it's something that we mainly do, but the girl can't take too much high maintenance all because she's pregnant."

I looked at Reiko as she was gently swinging on the swing. I didn't have anything else to worry about as I was staring at her with concern. I noticed her smiling after I scolded her earlier as I also didn't worry too much about her. She was safe with me and that mattered as I vowed to protect her with my life.

"I've never been on a swing before," said Reiko.

"It's ironic that one got built here in this messy garden," I said.

"I also found some of the vegetables that you brought in earlier. Next month's September and it'll be harvest time soon."

"As soon as summer's over, it'll be time for the children to go to school and for us to plan out what we're going to do the moment our twins are born."

We had our reasons to be here since we found the messy garden as we even had some neighbors that were within it. As for the Cat Sidhe boy, Dirk, he sprinted towards the farmhouse as he went inside. He wanted to see his mother as she spotted her on the floor. It wasn't long until I ran inside as I noticed that the boy's mother was unconscious as I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. In that moment, Reiko and the other two Cat Sidhes entered into the farmhouse as they noticed the calamity that was in there. I began to pick up Dirk's mother as I placed her in the rocking chair by the fireplace. She was very ill as she was suffering from a high fever as well. It wasn't long until Yashamaru appeared as he was concerned for the woman's health, for it would end up being grave news in the end.

"Mom!" cried Dirk as he ran to her side. "Hang on! You're gonna be okay like always!"

"Dirk..., I'm sorry...," she said. "I should've told you about it."

"About what? Please, Mom, I don't wanna be alone!"

"The woman's condition has become fatal," said Yashamaru as he had his stethoscope in his hands. "I'm sorry, but she's been suffering from cancer in the lungs and hasn't told anyone."

I was stunned to hear the heartbreaking news about what happened to Dirk's mother as I saw her trying to cling to life. I even noticed her trying to reach her hand toward the boy as he had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her, for she was all that he had. When I stared at Reiko, I noticed her crying along with the two Cat Sidhes as they were saddened by what they saw here today.

"Mom, don't go!" cried Dirk as he grabbed his mother's hand.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said as she was panting until she saw me standing in front of her. "I know who you are... You're Sam Winchester, aren't you?" I nodded. "Please, look after my boy. His father disappeared years ago, but he could be dead by now. My Dirk..., please don't be cross with me or anyone else. I beg of you to be strong and take care of the garden along with Myrna and Polk. They also watched over it until the original master came back." She looks up at me and Reiko as she was down to her last breath. "Look after my boy... and make sure that he grows up to be the man he is..."

"I'll make sure that he does," I said.

"Thank you..."

I saw Dirk's mother close her eyes forever as I prayed for her. It was a sad day indeed as I had a feeling that the boy would end up completely alone in the end. When I saw the two Cat Sidhes, Myrna and Polk drag the woman's body from the rocking chair, they placed her in a stretcher as they got out a white sheet to cover her up. By the time all of us got out of the farmhouse, we noticed that Dirk was sitting on the porch as he would stop at nothing to protect the very home that he was born in. I had a feeling that he would be stubborn as he didn't want to leave the place where he grew up at.

"We have to go now," I said.

"What about the farmhouse?" asked Dirk. "I can't leave it like this."

"You can't stay alone by yourself right now, Dirk Matheson," said Yashamaru sternly. "It's not safe and it's not healthy."

"But Mom's dead and I can't abandon this place."

"You're not the only one who lost their parents," I said. "My mother died when I was a baby and my father was killed by an Oxalan. I know that it's gonna be hard on you, but you have to deal with what is given to you. If you want to fight, you have to be brave; if you want to protect, you have to be strong; if you want to survive, you have to endure. Those were the words that I had heard so many times, but they made me deal with things that were worse on me more than anything. Now...," I extend my hand to Dirk as he remained on the porch. "...will you come with us?"

And so, the Cat Sidhe boy reluctantly agreed as he stood up on his feet. He was going to miss that farmhouse as he had a home here in the castle after all. Even though it would be hard for him to get used to, we all had to make the best of it as we were all part of being in the home that stood out here more than anything else...

* * *

The next day, I was dressed up in a black kimono as I was on my way to a funeral in the same place. With Reiko also dressed up in black, she was followed by Dirk as he was dressed in the same clothes that I was. By the time we all left the castle, we were on our way towards Kripke Shrine by the stream as we saw Myrna and Polk dressed up in funeral garb along with Yashamaru. We all were on our way to the same place where Dad was eulogized as I first stopped at the shrine bells. It had been ages since I rang them as I only did it once and clasped in prayer. I never wanted to tell what my prayer was out loud or else it wouldn't never come true as I saw Reiko ring the bell and did the same. We all said a prayer as we entered into the temple where the funeral procession took place.

"It's ironic that we're early here," said Myrna as she sat down on one of the seats.

"Well, at least there ain't none of those Burnside idiots here," said Polk as he also sat down.

"It's not the first time that those people showed up here," I said. "From what I know is that they have no respect for the dead _or_ the bereaved."

"It's quiet, but at least we'll pay our respects for Mom," said Dirk as he was holding a cucumber in his hands. "Mom's gonna want this in the afterlife and I'll make sure that she gets it."

We were all present as we saw the casket of Dirk's mother put on display along with a picture of her with a white ribbon over it. We paid our last respects as we were making sure that we said our prayers and assured that the spirit of Dirk's mother would enter Heaven in the afterlife. By the time the casket was put into the furnace, we said our goodbyes as we later saw the ashes come out of it. With the remains in a box, it was carted out of the temple as we all went towards the cemetery.

When we went there, we saw the graves of my parents as they were side by side. I remembered this place very well as I wanted to even pay my respects to them as well. With a grave set up, we saw the priest put the ashes in the grave as it was blessed with _sake_ and later filled back up. Dirk went towards the grave as he placed the cucumber next to it and clasped his hands in prayer.

"Goodbye, Mom...," he said.

And so, he was sticking to all of us as we left Kripke Shrine and onwards back home. By the time we returned, we noticed that several soldiers were there as they were sitting on the porch. I had a feeling that they wouldn't leave as I didn't refuse them, for they were from the Cross Corps.

"Hey, get out of our castle!" cried Dirk as he was ready to attack the soldiers.

"Wait," I said as I held the boy back. "They're not here to attack us. They come from the Order."

"It's been a while, Sam Winchester," said one of the members of the Cross Corps as he was familiar to me. "I had a feeling that you'd be here soon enough."

"Acamas Melas... You've come so far from home."

"And you've come all the way back to Gehenna. By the way, I take it that you've got yourself a wife and some Cat Sidhes here."

"We just got back from a funeral and besides, we're here to stay."

"By the way, my men are in need of food and shelter for the night, but we have heard that you know how to cook."

"I have the best dinner staple that comes from the garden."

And so, I was expecting company from members of the Cross Corps as they were weary from their travels. As an Elder, I had my reasons to have my hospitality at my disposal as I even had new friends that would be there when trouble is in plain sight...

**To be continued...**


	27. A Matter of Self-Love and Happiness

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 27: A Matter of Self-Love and Happiness**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in the kitchen as I was preparing dinner for everyone. The garden that I planted had plenty as it was harvested in intervals. I was preparing the same vegetarian dish that I made years ago as I even got some canned chickpeas from Myrna and Polk earlier. I was hard at work making dinner as I prepared the meal for going into the oven. I even made sure to set the timer as I had a lot of the pans full of the vegetables that I put in there. With the timer set for twenty minutes, I was ready to wait for them to cook as I sat down on the footstool. I was waiting for them as I heard the timer ticking slowly. The smell of the vegetables cooking in the oven had prompted me to make another dish due to the members of the Cross Corps staying here for the night as I decided to make some couscous to go with the meal. When I began to make the couscous, I was at the stove until I heard footsteps approaching.

Turning around, I noticed Herschel come in here as he smelled the vegetarian dish cooking in the oven. He even noticed that I was cooking up the couscous that would go with the meal. He wanted to help out in the kitchen, but I didn't want anyone to get in the way while I was hard at work trying to get everything done. I had people here to take care of as I didn't have time for myself due to what was going on here in the castle. Everyone mattered to me. Everyone here had to have their needs more than anything, for they mattered a lot more than me.

"Don't you need help with that?" asked Herschel.

"I'm good," I said.

"I heard one of the members of the Cross Corps telling me that you've been cooking non-stop. There's a lot of people here to feed."

"Soldiers and civilians come first before anything. It's just the way I have been taught while I was in the fort on Gehenna."

"Well, I know that you have to tend to Reiko hand and foot because of her pregnancy along with the household chores, but don't _you_ matter sometimes?"

"I never took the time to treat myself because it would be selfish. Self-love is something that I don't want because of the fact that everyone else comes first before me. Besides, if I ended up loving or celebrating myself, it would be a terrible form of narcissism, which I don't want."

"Self-love _isn't_ a form of narcissism," said Yashamaru as he came into the castle through the kitchen. "It's a form of showing yourself more respect just as the people around you."

"Let me tell you something, Yashamaru; do you know what happens to people who love themselves too much? They drown, that's what they do. I have too much in my hands right now."

"And you are on the brink of collapse again. You fear for Reiko's life because of what she bears. You worry over her because of the danger that's been going on here. You should also let others help you with the chores around the castle before you do anything else."

I heard the timer ring as I went towards the ovens and stirred up the vegetables that were in the pans. I wasn't letting such trouble get to me as I closed the ovens and started the timer back up for an extra twenty minutes. I later got back to the stove and stirred up the couscous that was in the saucepan. I didn't have time to treat or celebrate myself as I didn't want any of it due to the fact that I had to forsake my own self-worth for the sake of the soldiers that stayed at the fort on Gehenna. It was something that said that it was the way things are as I had in engraved into my head several times. I had to watch over others first before me as they mattered a lot more than anything. By the time I was finished with the couscous, I turned off the burner as I sat down on the footstool. I had many people to feed here as I didn't have time to take a break due to the fact that they mattered a lot more than me. I had to get dinner done as I was waiting for the timer to go off. After twenty minutes, it finally did that as I got up and grabbed the oven mitts in order to take out the roasted vegetables from the ovens. The smell of them wafted all over the main area as I took one pan towards the dining room one at a time. It wasn't long as I saw Herschel bring out the rest of them along with the couscous as he wanted to be helpful around the castle.

"Dinner!" he yelled as he set the rest of the pans of vegetables on the table in the dining room.

And so, we saw Acamas and the rest of the Cross Corps enter into the dining room as they were digging into the roasted vegetables and the couscous that I made for dinner. Everyone here ate in the dining room that some of them ate in the main hall due to not having enough room. I was grateful that everyone here was getting as I also got some dinner and sat down on the porch outside. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko coming with her plate of food as she joined me for a private dinner for two.

"The vegetables are good," she said as she took a bite of her food.

"I made this once when I was little," I said.

"You took the time to make those vegetables, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we have so much in the garden now, but we also have that Cat Sidhe boy in our care. Dirk's young, but he's most likely to be watching both the castle and garden at the same time. There's even our neighbors, Myrna and Polk, who live within the garden, but they have their means to watch over their land until Dirk came of age."

"Sammy..., you've do so much, but don't you have time to treat yourself?"

"No, but I worry a lot like about you. I know that I don't have time for myself, but-

"Sammy..., tomorrow will be the last weekend of the summer holiday and you can't put yourself last. I know that I love to cook for people, but I also love to care for myself and the babies inside me. You should do the same and besides, you should have that time to swim in the stream."

"Reiko..."

I couldn't say no to her as I decided to swim in the stream before the summer was over. In a few days, it would be September as I would soon see the hot weather come to an end. It was my moment of valuing my self-worth and self-love as I wanted to do something for myself soon enough before the summer ended. It may take a while to realize that notion, but I had to take my time in all this time of being a harried member of the Order...

* * *

**Two thousand years in the past...**

Sam was forced to stay at the slug roe home as he still felt the guilty burden he had while he went walking around soulless. He just wanted it to end as he was feeling more despondent than normal. He still had the urge to claw himself after getting caught by Dean and Totsuka earlier, but he was being watched at all times. His sins were his downfall as he just wanted to go somewhere and just fall off of a railing so he wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. When he went towards the railing, he stared at the many flights of stairs as they were bunched up from the top. He wanted to jump off so badly as he wanted to end it so readily. He hated himself for his sins as he was ready to jump off and end his life. It was all over. He had nothing left. All he had to do now is to destroy himself before anything else happened. He never wanted to forgive himself for the sins he committed, for it would all be over when he jumped off of the railing... until a hand grabs his feet and decides to pull him up.

He fought hard to kick at whoever was trying to pull him up from certain death as he wanted to end his own life. He was on the brink of taking his own life as he wanted to be free from being a burden to everyone. Even though he kicked hard at whoever tried to pull him back up from the brink of death, he was pulled back up as he turned around and saw Dean staring at him. He wasn't happy with his older brother for pulling him up from an impending death as he wanted to just claw at himself for all the sins he committed.

"Damn it!" he cried. "Why can't you just let me die?! You know that I did you harm!"

"I'm not moving, Sam," said Dean as he fished out a piece of paper. "Remember _this_?" He shows his younger brother the writing on it. "You wrote that all of us would function a lot better if you just died, didn't you?!" Sam didn't say a word. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Is it because you've been reminded of the times that you've been soulless for the past year?"

"I'm a burden to you, Dean! Just let me end my life already!"

"I'm still not leaving until you get your act together! We have a lot on our hands when it comes to what we're dealing here! You're not scratching that wall again, you hear me?!"

"They're my burdens and I deserve to die for them. I even let you get bitten by that vampire and I didn't lift a finger to stop him. Yes, I really do hate myself and you're all better off without me because I will never forgive myself for those sins and I never will." Sam stands up as he was about to pull another attempt at falling off from the top. "I'm not perfect and I'll always be worthless to you. At least you're better off with Lisa and Ben."

"Sam, if you fall off there and end your life, you'll end up back in Lucifer's cage. Do you want _that_ to happen to you? No, I don't believe that you hate yourself because there are times that your knowledge into all things geek saved our asses a lot of times. What will happen if all of us won't be able to ask you for help? What will happen if we don't have you here looking into your laptop that you hardly ever use since you clawed yourself three days ago? We'd be screwed if we didn't have you here, so I suggest that you think hard at what you say about yourself."

Sam continue to stare above the railing as he felt a tear trickle down his face until it hit the bottom of the stack of stairs. Turning around, he went back to the room he stayed in at the slug roe home as he didn't want to be cheered up or anything. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he simply wanted to be left alone as he just wanted to sit in there. All he wanted to do was to make amends for his sins, but he would never obtain forgiveness due to his actions while being soulless. His guilt made him wanting to hate himself even more as he sat down on the bed. His stomach growled, but he didn't want any food as he hadn't been eating in three days time. He really hated himself and meant it as he just wanted to end his life so readily. He did bad things. He helped Crowley bag some creatures just to open Purgatory. In the end, he got his soul back, but he wasn't happy with it. Even though the wall in his head, he still feels the guilt that is stacked on top of him as he just wants to do away with himself.

He later heard a knock on the door as he didn't want to answer it. He just wanted to die already as he was once again reminded of the past mistakes that he made. There were times that he was much better off without his soul, but it got out of control as he just wanted to give up living. When he heard the knock on the door a little louder, he ignored it as he covered his ears. He was staring at his laptop as he didn't want to use it anymore. All he wanted to do was to just sit in here all alone until he heard his cellphone ring. He had a feeling that Dean was calling him, but he turned it off as he wanted to just be left alone. He hated himself with a vengeance as he just wanted to go away altogether. Still, he watched the rain pour from outside as he continued to hear the knock on the door getting louder.

When he went to the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes as he turned on the cold water in the bathtub. He got into the tub as he felt the chill of the water freeze him. By the time he turned off the water, it was up to his waist as he laid down in the tub just punishing himself for the past sins that he did while being soulless. All he felt was the cold water freezing him as it was a reminder that he was never worthy of being forgiven at all. Even though he continued to hear the knocking on the door, he later heard the sound of a lockpick being used on the lock. He completely ignored it until he heard footsteps approaching. He ignored them entirely as he continued to freeze in the cold water that was in the tub. It wasn't long until he heard the plug being removed as he felt the chilling water being drained away until he sat up. He noticed Dean crouching next to the bathtub as he was not too happy with him filling the tub up with cold water.

"Seriously, Sam?" he said as he put the plug back in the tub. "You're resorting to taking cold baths now?"

"Just leave me alone, Dean," he said as he was shivering.

"This has to stop! You can't just be kicking yourself all because you ran around being Robo-Sam without a soul."

"Why bother to help me? I hate myself for what I am because of the past sins I committed!"

"You really don't hate yourself because I know for a fact that you still have a big heart."

"I'd rather freeze in the cold water than forgive myself. I did you wrong and I deserve to be punished."

"Sorry, but you're getting a hot bath." Sam notices Dean turn on the hot water as he tries to turn it off. "Forget it. It's not gonna happen. No more cold baths, alright? You could catch pneumonia or something. And another thing, don't scratch that wall anymore. You've paid for your sins. You've been forgiven already. Don't make this harder. By the way, Totsuka's coming back with some pizza. Do you wanna have some?" Sam shook his head as he turned off the water. "Well, tough; you're getting some." Sam tries to say something as Dean stops him. "I know what you're trying to say, Sam. You're gonna ask why are you still alive and my answer to you is that your life matters and it's not because that you're a burden. You're something that's got a lot to live for. You've been forgiven by all of us but the only person that you need to forgive is yourself. You need to stop kicking yourself all because you've did us wrong, but you can't let yourself become isolated or else you would be in a lot more things worse. Now get cleaned up and don't add in the cold water. Besides, we're still scouring for more leads in the Mother of All and where she might be."

Dean left the bathroom as Sam stayed in the bathtub. He was alone again as he saw his older brother leave his room altogether. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to clean himself in the bathtub that was now filled with hot water. By the time he was rinsing himself off in there, he decided to get out of the bathtub after draining it and dried himself with a towel. When he got dressed in his nightclothes, he gathered up his clothes as he put them in the hamper before leaving the bathroom. He continued to watch the rain pour from outside as he felt despondent until he decided to take Dean's words to heart. Still, he wanted to stay in the room and just crawl into bed as he turned off the light. He wasn't hungry, but his stomach growled as he ignored it. Even though there would be pizza coming, he didn't want any as he decided to fall asleep. It was his way of trying to cope with what was going on as he was desperately trying to make amends for his actions...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Sam remained in his room as he looked at the clock on the wall. It had been eight o'clock at night as he just wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted all those feelings of guilt to go away as he couldn't take it anymore. His sins were piling up as he didn't want to get up. The knocking on the door resumed as he ignored it. He didn't want to answer it as he just covered himself up in the blankets on the bed. Even though he still hated himself, he didn't want to forgive himself, either, as he deserved the guilt and the pain that he endured. He didn't want forgiveness even though he had been forgiven earlier. When he heard the door open up, he didn't want to see as he became more despondent than normal. He just wanted his life to end. He wanted to just jump off the railing just to be out of the way more than anything. With the rain pouring from outside, he just wanted to stay in that room as he didn't deserve to be around anyone. He was a poison to everyone around him as he just wanted to die so they wouldn't suffer him anymore. When he sat up, he saw the light turn on as he wanted to turn it off. When he saw Dean attempting to get into his laptop, he threw a pillow at him as he wanted him to leave.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked as he was getting irritated.

"Sorry, Sam, I'm not leaving until you decide to get up and move around," answered Dean.

"I don't want any comfort."

"Yeah, you do. You need it after what you're going through."

"I don't deserve anything, Dean. I did you wrong and I deserve to be alone."

"Totsuka got back with some pizza. You should get up and join us."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in three days, Sam. I'm starting to worry about you."

"I told you that I'm not hungry."

"Tough. You're getting out of this room and joining us whether you like it or not. You stay in that room all because you don't deserve to be around us after walking around soulless. You got your soul back, but you should also be happy."

"Happy for what? I did you wrong and I deserve to be alone. It's the only form of punishment that I have. I don't want any comfort or forgiveness. I don't even want to be around anyone right now."

"Well, I'm still not leaving until you get out of bed. Usually, you often look up research on your laptop, but you don't play with it anymore. What gives?"

"Go away!"

"I won't leave until you get back to normal. You think that you deserve to be alone in that room after giving us hell while being soulless, but being in here all the time is doing more harm than good. Now, are you gonna come out of here or am I gonna have to drag you out kicking and screaming?"

Sam reluctantly agreed as he got up out of bed and followed Dean out of the room. He didn't want to leave it as he was starting to get uncomfortable with what he was about to deal with. When they entered into a room that resembled a business area, they saw Totsuka with the pizza as he was getting it ready to serve. Sam wasn't hungry, but he just wanted to get out of there and go back to his room as he wanted to just end it all. Even though he wanted to go back to his room, he was forbidden to do so as Dean blocked the door.

"You're pushing this, aren't you?" he said as he was getting more irritated.

"What, and miss the pizza?" said Dean as he remained adamant into blocking the door.

"I told you that I'm not hungry and no one listens to me."

"Dude, you haven't eaten in three days," said Totsuka. "And to top it off, you've been staying in that room just to punish yourself for walking around like T-1000 for the past year, but you need to let it go and not break that wall like the Kool-Aid Man."

"I don't deserve comfort. Just let me out of here."

"You need to stop beating yourself up, Sam. You think that you can live without forgiveness within yourself because of the crap that you pulled, but if you don't let all that comfort in, it would be too late."

"It already is."

"Not entirely," said Dean as he put his arms around his younger brother.

"No, I don't want a hug, Dean. Just leave me alone."

Dean shakes his head as he didn't budge. He wanted to make sure that Sam was better as he didn't move. When tears streamed down his cheeks, he decided to hug his older brother back as he was being brought out of his shell. By the time they got to the table, they got themselves a slice of pizza as they didn't have any more conflict. When Sam tasted the pizza, he finally settled the starving hunger that he had in the past few days as he didn't complain anymore. He was happy. He was regaining his self-worth one slow step at a time as he mattered to the ones that needed him the most, for he was willing to forgive himself for his past sins in the future...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., or future, that is...**

I was back in the castle as I was going into the kitchen to clean up the mess. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed Dirk taking charge of getting the kitchen cleaned up as he wanted to live up to his responsibilities while staying here at the castle. Even though I wanted to help him out, I was forbidden to do so as I noticed a slender hand grab me by the arm and went straight towards the second floor, where a lounge was. I was led by Reiko as we both entered into the lounge while we sat down on a couch. Even though I wanted to do more, I was held back as my wife refused to let me go.

"Sammy," she told me as I remained in the lounge. "Please, don't do too much right now. You'll end up having a fever again."

"But Dirk's been doing chores around the house, but I can't do nothing right now," I said.

"Herschel's helping out with the chores, so you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" Reiko nods. "Then let's hope that they get a pay increase in their stipend soon enough."

"After dinner, we'll go outside and pick some strawberries later. There's still plenty of them there that hadn't been ripe yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I also found something in the backyard and harvested some of the ripe ones."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sammy, I found some cocoa trees growing on the far corner in the backyard earlier while you prepared dinner. Dirk also helped me get some of the cocoa that was picked in the kitchen, but I wanted to make some chocolate for us."

"Then we'll make come chocolate after the kitchen is secure."

I held Reiko's hand as I wanted to help her, but I also had a feeling that my humility would end up getting in the way, even when I had a motive for being selfless for others. Still, I had to have time for myself sometimes as I was in charge of the castle. I had my responsibilities to muster as many soldiers from the Order came and went, but I had to maintain the importance of being humble. I had an idea of helping Reiko make some chocolate as I decided to go downstairs and straight into the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw a large container that was near the sugar as I opened it up. I saw the cocoa beans that were picked and dissected as they were ready to be roasted to be made into chocolate. I was ready to do something for Reiko and for myself as I was waiting for her to join me in the kitchen. By the time I was about to get into the container of cocoa beans, I saw Dirk enter into the kitchen as he wanted to help make the chocolate just as much as we did. Even Reiko entered as she also wanted to make the chocolate along with us.

"I take it that you wanna make the chocolate," I said.

"Reiko and I picked the cocoa pods earlier," said Dirk.

"It's ironic that we take our time to tend to everyone, but we also have to tend to ourselves, too."

"Please let us help you make chocolate," said Reiko. "I know that you can't do it by yourself."

I smiled as I agreed to let Reiko and Dirk help me in the kitchen with the cocoa beans that were picked earlier. The smell of them reminded me of how I planted some seeds in the backyard when I was younger back then. I made a mess of things when it came to planting stuff all over the castle, but it was also a godsend when I finally had help with me into making the chocolate that was about to be roasted first due to the cocoa beans. I was happy as I had my reasons of my self-worth as I had my talents all in a row. I was even grateful that I had a lot of responsibilities, but I had to direct them first...

* * *

**Many years ago on Gehenna...**

I was up and about as I was about to do another day of work around the fort. Still, I was a servant as I lived my life in the fort since Dean and I were taken out of Alecrast years ago. As usual, I was cleaning up the rooms in the barracks as I ended up with the room that Dean slept in. It was a room of four beds in it as I started on putting clean bedclothes on the mattresses along with the pillows. Then, I began to clean the floors and walls as I was hard at work getting the last room done before the soldiers got back from their training mission. It was just yesterday that Dean was accepted into the soldier regimen as a cadet while I still remained a servant and cataloguer in the Order.

By the time I was finished, I saw Dean enter into the room as he was tired from all that training. By now, he was a seasoned soldier who stood his ground as he even wanted to become a hunter like our dad someday. I was proud of him as I wanted him to succeed in the Order of Letters, for he would become and Elder someday. Even though I was a servant here in the fort, I decided to test my abilities even further as I found a spare Soldier's Aptitude Test on a desk. Out of my own curiosity, I decided to test myself as a soldier as I grabbed a pen and began to write the answers on the test. After all those times into seeing the questions answered on the tests, I decided to put my own answers down and finished them on the spot. I would be put on the path of being a soldier as I left the barracks room and went towards one of the study rooms. I saw the stacks of the Soldier's Aptitude Tests on the front desk as I put my own test in with the others. Leaving the study room, I returned to work as I would be up in the kitchen cooking dinner for the soldiers. I was ready to cook up some roast goose with vegetables as I would soon be ready to get out of this life, but it was only wishful thinking after all...

* * *

The next day, Sylvanus stormed into the training grounds as he had one of the tests in his hands. It was then when all of the cadets were out in winter clothing as they had to stay in the cold weather while facing the head honcho there. Even Dean was standing there as he saw the paper in Sylvanus' hand with the familiar handwriting scrawled onto it. He knew that it was mine as he had a gut feeling that the head honcho would end up going after me sooner or later.

"Attention!" said Sylvanus as he was still holding the paper in his hand. "One of you wrote a test without putting his or her name on it! Which on is it?!"

"Sir! It's no one in our group," said Stuart as he was freezing.

"Don't lie to me, cadet! I know that one of you wrote a spare test and turned it in!"

"Sir, permission to speak," said Dean.

"Dean Winchester... You sure have a lot on your plate after your past live's excursions partying as a demon, but what do you make of it?"

"I know that handwriting, sir."

"Whose is it, then?"

"It's Sam's."

The crowd that was standing in front of Sylvanus gasped in shock as they never expected a servant to write on a test like that. Anger fueled the head honcho as he was itching to punish the one who wrote on a test without putting his or her name on it. Dean was ashamed to see that Sylvanus was about to go after me again as he wanted to get me out of here before anything else happened. In that moment, the response came in too late as I was seen walking into the training grounds with a bucket of chicken feed in it. Sylvanus was itching to attack me as he grabbed his gun and fired a warning shot in the air.

"Sam Winchester!" he yelled as he spotted me from far away. "How dare you make a mockery of the Order of Letters by becoming a soldier! Get your ass over here before I shoot you!"

I obeyed as I put down the bucket of chicken feed and went towards the front of the crowd. I was in for it as I was about to be punished for writing on one of the tests yesterday. It was all over as I saw Sylvanus showed the test in front of me. When he gave it to me, he was expecting me to do something about it, but in a terrible way indeed.

"You've made an infernal mockery of the Order of Letters!" he said to me. "Now, I want to make an example out of the soldiers here and tear that test up."

"But I wanted to do more than just a servant," I said.

"You're nothing but a worthless doormat and the only ones that'll give you company are the rats that crawl around the fort!" He gives the test to me. "Now, destroy the damn thing before I use my gun on you!"

I looked at the test as I began to rip the paper up in front of the group of soldiers. I wasn't made to become a soldier anyway as my only chance to be something else had been shot down by Sylvanus, who still sees me as a worthless doormat of a servant. I was held back... again. I was being put in the background as I was about to resume my chores until I was stopped by Sylvanus directly.

"You're on my shit list, Sam!" cried Sylvanus. "As for your disobedience, you will be sleeping in the chicken house for the night without no bed or fireplace and you'll end up taking a bath in the water trough! That is your punishment for writing on a test that isn't suitable for you! You have soiled the reputation of your fellow comrades for your actions! And for _that_, you will get no food or water for a month! Is that clear?!"

I nodded as I was being punished severely. I was done for as I resumed my chores while taking care of the livestock. I was about to be sleeping in the chicken house as I had been dealt a terrible blow to my well-being. It was something that I was used to as I was about to be forced to stay in the chicken house for the night, for it was my punishment for writing on a test that didn't belong to me...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Ginryu Ashizoka arrived with Colchuvar as they touched down in the landing area. They were there to observe the activities that occurred in the fort as they were welcomed by both servant and soldier alike. Even Sylvanus was grateful to be in Ginryu's presence, but he couldn't stomach Colchuvar being here after being a hero by shutting down SucroCorp seven years ago. It was a great occasion for the Order to bring a supply ship full of food and necessities as everyone here at the fort were happy to get them. Even when the sun went down, Ginryu was in inspection mode as he was seeing the conditions of the storehouses, greenhouses, and barns all in good shape. By the time he reached the chicken house, he heard the sound of someone coughing as he came in to get a closer look. When he got there, he noticed me shivering in the straw bed up top as several chickens were all bedding down for the night. I was mainly dressed in a white robe after taking a bath in one of the feeding troughs full of cold water as I was not doing too well at this moment.

"You're way too big to be a chicken," said Ginryu as he saw me shivering in my straw bed up top.

"I can't go back in the fort until tomorrow," I said as I coughed.

"From the look of it, Sylvanus punished you to sleep in here, didn't he?" I nodded as I saw Ginryu climb up the ladder. "Looks like that your stay in the chicken house is about to be put on hold."

"You can't disobey Sylvanus here. I-If you d-did..., then h-he'll-"

"I'm the one in charge of the order here in this inner planetary system, not him. If I were you, I suggest that you get up and march towards the infirmary wing to get a proper bath and some rest."

"Didn't you hear Sylvanus?! I disobeyed him by writing one of those Soldier's Aptitude Tests and he forced me to tear it up in front of everyone at the training grounds. And for that, I had to endure my punishment and go without food or water for a month."

"Is that what he told you?" I nodded sincerely. "No, I won't have it because you're coming back into the fort. This isn't a proper place for a servant to sleep in and it's also for the chickens and other fowl that are housed here. Come on, now; let's get out of this chicken house."

I reluctantly obeyed Ginryu as I followed him down to the floor by climbing on the ladder. When I was on my feet, I felt my body buckle under the pressure as I was feeling ill after being in that cold place. It wasn't long until Ginryu helped me up as he carted me out of the chicken house, only to find that there had been glowing residue near one of the barns that housed the cows, pigs, and sheep. He had a feeling that a Wisp had been here as it was cut down by something that protected the animals here in the fort. By the time Colchuvar came to see what was going on, he noticed the residue on the barn as he had a feeling that I would be of good use someday.

"What the hell went on here?" he asked.

"This man's been punished by sleeping in the chicken house by Sylvanus," answered Ginryu.

"Are you serious?"

"Damn right, but-"

"What about the glowing residue on the barn? Is there the presence of Wisps anywhere?"

"Wisps are known to be malicious sprites that dwell in swamps, bogs, and marshes. I've never seen one come here all the way to Gehenna before until now."

"Wisps are also known to attack livestock by tearing them from the inside out in numerous alien folklores, but something held that glowing thing back and took it out." Colchuvar was staring at me as I was shivering with cold. "Looks like we made bank with the one who kept the Wisps at bay from the livestock. It's been said that there would be a human that will be born with a raw power sigil on his forehead, but it's awful to see him treated like that, especially from that dickbag, Sylvanus."

"We'll get him to the hospital wing for observation and warm him up along the way. The chicken house is no place for someone like him and I'll have my staff from my ship keep watch over him until we leave."

Ginryu continued to lead me out of the cold as Colchuvar followed him. They were concerned for my health as they even wanted to keep me alive for some odd reason. I wasn't in fine health after enduring several hours in the chicken house as I was in dire need of warmth immediately...

* * *

I woke up as I was in the infirmary wing. It was at that moment that I found myself in a hospital bed complete with an i.v. drip in my arm. I was even cleaned up and dressed in clean robe and nightclothes as I sat up in bed. I was sitting up as I was in a quiet room filled with warmth until I saw an unwanted visitor come into the room. It was Sadie as she wasn't too happy with me for getting out of my punishment so readily. All she wanted to do was to gloat over me as she was ready to do her worst on the sly.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that, don't you?" she said with a touch of ice in her voice. "You should've stayed put in the chicken house just like Father promised. I can't believe that this place is rewarding bad behavior! What a joke!"

"Sadie!" yelled Colchuvar as he came into the room. "Get the hell out of here! This man doesn't need you to be attacking him right now!"

"He has no right to be here after writing on one of our tests like that and calls himself a soldier. He's a servant and nothing more! Hell, he's such a worthless good-for-nothing that no one wants him around because he's nothing but a burden and a stepping stone."

"I hate to break it to you, but last night, there had been a Wisp attack near the barns and if that man hadn't been there, your livestock could have been turned inside out by those glowing sons-of-bitches, so I suggest that you think twice about what you say before whining to Daddy."

With that, Sadie stormed out of the hospital room as I was alone with Colchuvar. He was aware of what I was capable of as he would stop at nothing to watch over me due to the raw power I had in me. Still, I would be released from the hospital wing as I would end up going back to where I was staying earlier, for I had to endure such a gruesome punishment while staying in the chicken house. It wasn't long until I saw one of the nurses bring in a tray of food as it consisted of beef stew and bread along with a glass of milk that was in it. When I saw the nurse leave, I was left staring at the tray of food as I was most likely to abandon it due to the punishment I was enduring.

"You need to eat something," said Colchuvar as he noticed me not touching my food.

"No..., you take it...," I said as I was starting to feel despondent.

"I already had my dinner, but you need to have _yours_."

"I heard Sylvanus earlier today when he told me that I can't have any food or water for a month after he accused me of making a mockery out of the Order of Letters. No, I can't take this and if I did, I'll end up getting into trouble or worse, being banished out in the bitter cold."

"You're getting something to eat whether you like it or not. Your brother told me about you and he even said that you need to be here to rest up."

"After this, I'm gonna have to go back outside."

"Sorry, but you're staying in bed and besides, this room's much better than sleeping in the chicken house. Now eat what you got on that tray or else I'll call the nurse to stick a feeding tube into you."

I reluctantly agreed as I was eating the food that was in front of me. The taste of the beef stew was something that I wanted to savor, but I didn't have the appetite to do so. I was slowly eating my food as it was still piping hot while I also ate the bread and drank my milk. By the time I was finished, I saw Colchuvar set my tray and dishes aside as he placed them on a table. When I laid down, I was dreading the moment that I would end up going back to the chicken house at any moment as I was still shaking from the chills I had. I even came down with a fever as I was forced to stay in bed because of it. Still, I had no value as I just wanted to fade away in the background already. When I saw Colchuvar leave, I was alone as I was curling up in the warm hospital room. I was feeling worthless because I had nothing to live for or status in the Order. I was just a lowly servant and cataloguer after all as I felt tears streaming down my hot cheeks. I wanted to just disappear as I was laying in bed that I shouldn't be in. When I heard the door open, I was dreading the presence of Sylvanus as my heart thudded sharply against my ribs. I had a terrible feeling about facing the wrath of the head honcho until I saw Dean enter into my room. I was relieved as my heart slowed down and was grateful that my brother was there just to make sure that I was okay.

"I take it that you got a bad cold from staying in the chicken house," he said.

"I won't be long here and after that, I'll be back in there sleeping with the chickens," I said.

"No, you're not. Ginryu talked to that asshat earlier about the bad treatment you've been suffering from because of him. You're safe here, Sam. You're not going to be starved for food or water for a month because you have something that puts all of us to shame. Earlier, I heard Colchuvar saying that a couple of Wisps came here to dissect the livestock, but they met an early death when they didn't know what hit 'em."

"I didn't do anything, but sit in the chicken house for hours, Dean. I even took a cold bath in one of the watering troughs and had to sleep in the straw where most of the chickens lay their eggs in." I sighed heavily as I curled up in my bed. "No matter what I do, I'll always be swept under the rug... I'll always be a worthless burden to everyone."

"That's not true. You have that raw power in your cranium that even makes you more special than anything."

"What are you talking about? I'm _not_ that special. I only clean and catalog things, not become something like a superhero."

"So? You're special to _me_ because you're my little brother and I would stop at nothing to protect you with my life. You got potential, Sam, and it'll be great if we had you there to give us guidance and that's the truth."

"What guidance? All I do is get into trouble and have myself demoted to future promotions by Sylvanus." My voice breaks as I couldn't take anymore punishment. "I'm no soldier or a hero. All I am is-"

"Stop right there." I notice Dean put his arms around me as he was about to give me a hug. "You're a lot of things, but you're _not_ a worthless burden. Hell, I've seen you cook in the kitchen a couple of times and even read every book in the fort as if you processed things like a computer. Remember that vegan dish you cooked before we left Alecrast? I thought it would be terrible because it reminded me of rabbit food, but when I tasted it, I enjoyed it a lot when you took your time into preparing that dish for dinner. For one reason, I really hope that you become an Elder of the Order."

"But, Dean-"

"I'm serious, Sam. If you become an Elder of the Order, you'd be rubbing Sylvanus' nose in his own piss right now. Still, you're staying in bed and besides, that place you stayed at is for the chickens."

I smiled as I was relieved to see my brother's presence. Even though I coughed from being out in the cold, I had no choice but to stay in bed as I was comforted by Dean's appearance due to what he would do for me. In the future, I was ready to make my mark, but it would take me three years to do it in the future...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., or perhaps the future..., again!**

I was staring at the roasted cocoa beans that came out of the oven as I smelled them up close. The beans themselves had a robust flavor as I was hard at work helping Reiko and Dirk make the chocolate that was about to be crushed into powder and made with some milk and sugar. I watched Reiko pouring some of the cocoa into a bowl as she added some milk and sugar to give it a sweet taste. I had never expected her to be putting the chocolate into the saucepan as it was in another one with water. She was no stranger into making things as I saw her carefully stirring the chocolate with a spoon. It wasn't long until I saw Dirk find some molding trays for chocolate as he would be ready to see it done in a few minutes.

"Well, I found these molding trays, but they look a little girly," he said as he started washing them in the sink. "I bet they make a great decoration with the chocolate."

"Sometimes, something girly could be useful after all," I said. "It's what you make of it that becomes something beautiful."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she got out a bowl of strawberries that were picked earlier. "Please try this. You'll like it."

I saw my wife dip one of the strawberries into the saucepan of melted chocolate as she wanted me to try it. When I took it, I tasted the chocolate that was on the strawberry as I found it to be delicious. I had a feeling that I would be valuing more than helping the ones around me as I also had to help myself as well. Even though I took a break from the work that I did, it didn't stop me from helping Reiko and Dirk prepare the chocolate so readily as I was happy that I had a lot more than just sadness and stress that overpowered me all the time, for I would be someone better to watch over everyone here in the castle. Even I was making my own chocolate as I added some toasted hazelnuts in there. I wanted to be proud of my abilities as I wasn't being a doormat anymore. I had a family to take care of. I had my future to protect. I had my reasons as someone who would someday be the greatest person in all of the Order of Letters.

By the time we all got done into making the chocolate, we noticed Herschel coming into the kitchen as he watched us in there getting it ready to chill in the fridge. He had never expected me to make chocolate before as it was something that he never saw. He had high praise for me and Reiko as he would even have the potential to be someone that would be more reliable than anything someday.

"Hey, you're getting good at making that chocolate," he said.

"It's my first time making it," I said.

"By the way, where'd you get the cocoa beans? Did you get them from the farmer's market?"

"Actually, we found them in the backyard," said Reiko.

"Are you serious?"

"She's right about that," said Dirk. "This place has a messy garden, but at least we'll be living off the land when winter comes."

"Speaking of winter, I was thinking about making a delicious strawberry cheesecake for Christmas. I even might make some tasty _dango_ on a stick."

I heard that word as it reminded me of my first encounter with Reiko. She made the best _dango_ that I tasted as I would be welcomed to it once again, but not yet. Still, I was making the chocolate as I was even praising myself for what I could do for the first time. My vast knowledge had come into play again, for it was something that made me special in the first place. It was also the center of my self-worth that made me special in the first place...

* * *

The next day, I was at the stream as I was swimming on a hot day. It was my private moment after being forced to take time for myself as I was playing in there before the summer was over. It was my moment that made me take my day off as I took Reiko's advice to heart. We were once told that we may take care of the people around us most of the time, but the ones that matter the most were ourselves. We couldn't leave ourselves out because of our time into dealing with everything and most of the responsibilities, but we also had to take care of ourselves more than anything.

When I was still in the water, I saw Reiko and Dirk come here with a picnic basket and a blanket as they were ready to join me on a picnic. I smiled warmly as I even noticed a familiar staple that I tasted long ago. I saw a small lacquer box full of green tea _dango_ on a stick as it was made with the same love and care from Reiko's gentle hands. When I saw her sitting down on the blanket, I even noticed her clutching at her stomach as she was feeling at the twins in her womb. I was also happy to sense them as I would even teach them how to swim someday, but not now. By the time the heat was climbing, we even noticed Herschel come along with an inner tube around his waist while wearing a pair of swim trunks. He wanted to take a dip in the stream just like the rest of us as he went into the water with the floating toy.

"This is cool! It's better that being on Rietza," he said.

"You're such a show-off," I said as I smiled.

"So? After all this, we're gonna get something to eat."

"Even though there's some chocolate we made, there's also some _dango_," said Reiko.

"It doesn't get any better than _this_," said Dirk as he grabbed a stick of _dango_.

We were there by the stream as we had the best time in the world. It was also the last hot weekend before September came as it would also be a time when I would be going back to the Order's main headquarters soon enough. As for our time near the stream, we didn't hold back on our pleasant day, for we were becoming more than just a ragtag group of people, we were family after all...

**To be continued...**


	28. The Tales My Brother Tells

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 28: The Tales My Brother Tells**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a crisp September day as I was harvesting the vegetables from the garden for the winter. With most of the berries being picked, I noticed that Acamas and the other members of the Cross Corps were helping out with the harvest. Still, I had to see them off as they were about to go on a mission into the further continents on Alecrast soon enough. Even Dirk came along after going to school as he wanted to help us with what we got at our disposal. I saw the boy working hard as he was even getting some of the vegetables from the messy garden here for the food that we would have for the winter months.

"I've picked some stuff that we might have here," he said.

"I take it that you picked the pleasant cucumbers in the cornucopia of vegetables that you cultivated," said Acamas. "It'll be something that would be provided for winter soon enough."

"I'm most likely to be getting some of the veggies here, but the rest of them belong to Myrna and Polk. They have their own stuff, including their own wheatfield just to add in order to make bread with."

"I'm glad that you help out, young man."

"It's the least I can do since Mom passed away. She always told me that an abundant garden would bring a lot of good things to eat."

_WHOOSH!_

We all heard a spaceship emerging towards Alecrast as I noticed it very carefully. It was a familiar ship as I recognized it very carefully. It was a ship that was part of the Hunter Corps as it landed into one of the clearings where the Cross Corps ship was. I sprinted towards the clearing as I was ready to see who was there. To my shock, I saw Magda and Kevin carting Dean out of the ship as he was badly injured from one of his hunting missions. I had a feeling that he would end up staying here to recover as I even noticed that Acamas was there to assess the situation very carefully.

"You look like that you'd been hit by a sandminer," I said.

"Oh, I'd been through worse," said Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He just tangled with a Rakshasa while we were on Atreides," said Magda.

"I can tell by the bruises and scrapes. Come on, let's get him to the castle infirmary so he can recover."

I led the way for Kevin and Magda to haul Dean towards the castle as we saw Yashamaru expecting us as usual. He was aware that Dean had been injured as he saw us bring him into the interior house to be treated in the infirmary wing. I had never seen my brother so tough as he was eager to be resilient while saving people and hunting things, for it was the family business after all...

* * *

**1. Me Against the Rawhead**

The Hunter Corps ship landed sharply on Zassel as it was on solid ground instead of the swamp. Dean was briefed about yet another rawhead that showed up bringing terror to the village that had been losing some of their children. By the time he was about to leave the ship, he didn't go alone as he had Magda and Kevin with him. When they all went towards the village, they noticed that some of the natives here had their children missing as they were carrying stuffed toys in their hands. It had been too quiet as the village itself had been reeling from the nightly attacks on it. Dean had to do something about it as he wanted to get those children back right away.

"I've never seen anyone so despondent like that before," said Magda. "This village is so sad."

"A rawhead's been here and it has an insatiable appetite for little kids," said Dean.

"Looks like the only way to kill it is to tase it," said Kevin.

"Electricity's the only way to kill one of those, but we need to be on our guard. Zassel's a place that has lots of swampland all over it, so we should use our weapons carefully and not be in the water."

And so, Dean, Magda, and Kevin all went towards a trail that led to more solid ground surrounded by a swamp. It was clear that they had to tread carefully as they saw something lurking in the water. When Kevin looked further in the water near the dry ground, he saw a pair of snapping jaws appear out of nowhere as they went back into the water. He had never seen anything like it before as he was scared out of his mind.

"I think that we should run quickly," he said.

"You saw a vortha, didn't you?" said Dean.

"Is that what it is?"

"Those things are like gators, they see something and they snap their jaws just to tear your head off."

"Well, they nearly tried to tear off mine."

"We have to get to further dry ground," said Magda. "There's no telling when or where those vorthas will attack next."

And so, all three got out of harm's way as they didn't want to become vortha food. With Dean leading the way, he had a feeling that the rawhead may be close as he saw a set of ruins that hadn't been used for years. When he saw an old doll on the ground, he picked it up as he saw some scales on it. There were the scales of the rawhead that was scaring the village as it had to be stopped once and for all. To his shock, Dean saw someone appear out of nowhere as he noticed the figure wearing a mask over the face. When he was about to follow, he noticed the figure drop some weapons on the ground in front of him.

"You're going up against a different rawhead, aren't you?" asked the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Dean.

"I can't tell you my name right now, but those weapons are capable with a better charge of electricity to stop the rawhead. There's no time to stall. The village's children are kept in those ruins, so I suggest that you free them and defeat the monster that's been holding them."

"Wait! Is there anything more to tell us?" Dean sees the figure disappear. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Looks like we made bank," said Magda as she picked up one of the weapons on the ground. "This taser has silver tinged into the wires. Looks like we have a weaponmaker on our side."

"A weaponmaker?" asked Kevin. "I thought that they all died out in the Elder Days."

"According to the logs that Sir Tamzen of Atreides penned, the last known weaponmaker to make something like this was a _Shinigami_ named Totsuka."

"Totsuka?" said Dean. "Is _that_ the name of the weaponmaker?"

"According to the scholars, Totsuka was also related to the Elkins family, but there had been rumors that he was once killed by Abaddon and later reborn as a supreme being that looked after those he considered to be friends and family."

"Well, we can thank that Totsuka guy later, but right now, we have to find and toast that rawhead."

Once again, Dean led the way as he was ready to put a stop to that rawhead's dirty work. With a new weapon in his hands, he was prepared to stop the monster and save the captured children soon enough...

* * *

Later on in the day, Dean, Magda, and Kevin were inside of the ruins as they were searching for the rawhead in there. The place itself hadn't been used in years as they noticed several cocoons hanging from the ceiling. It was something that they hadn't seen before. The cocoons contained the children that went missing as they were still alive, but in suspended animation. Dean had to get them down as he also wanted to put a stop to the rawhead from abducting any more children.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get those kids down," said Magda as she drew out her sword.

"Stay sharp," said Dean. "If that rawhead shows up, we'll test our new toys on its ass."

"Um, guys," said Kevin as he spotted the rawhead on the steps. "We got company!"

The rawhead appeared as it was wearing a _Hannya_ mask above its face. Dean had never seen anything like it before as he had a feeling that he had to take down that monster sooner or later. This one was different as Dean saw it leap in front of him. He was itching to take out the rawhead in the _Hannya_ mask as it was ready to attack. It was ready to strike as Dean was ready to use the new weapon in his hands. This rawhead was far more different than anything that he never seen before as it pinned him to the ground. Magda and Kevin were stunned to see it pin Dean as it was spewing a substance out of its mouth. It wasn't long until they Magda and Kevin were taking a risk by putting Dean into harms way until they saw him kick the rawhead off of him. In that moment, he was out of harm's way as he saw Kevin and Magda used their new tasers on the monster as it was stunned in its path.

By the time he used his own weapon on the Rawhead, he noticed it crumbling to dust with only the _Hannya_ mask remaining. Picking it up, he dropped it on the ground as it shattered into many pieces, for the monster that wore it would never terrorize it again. With the simple job over, he noticed Magda and Kevin leaping up and cutting down the cocoons where the children were kept in. It was a terrible sight as the children in the cocoons were free from their prisons and were ready to go home to the village to their families. Dean and the others were grateful to do their job into rescuing the children from the rawhead as they would be returning to the nearest fort to report in.

"Well, the job's over," he said as he was ready to go.

"At least the kids are safe," said Magda.

"Let's just hope that there are no more rawheads around," said Kevin as he wanted to get back to the ship. "I bet that Colchuvar's been trying to call us before that."

"Hey, after we get the kids home, we're going straight back to Alecrast," said Dean.

"You sure like to go there sometimes, don't you?"

"It's where Sam lives now." Dean looks at Magda as he wanted her all to himself the moment they would get back to the ship. "Speaking of which..., I bet that we're next into having kids after doing our job."

And so, Dean and the others led the children out of the ruins as they were about ready to call it a day of hunting monsters. Still, he simply wanted to visit me after all that trouble with dealing with a rawhead that wore a _Hannya_ mask as he would be wanting to visit me sooner or later...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Dean was in the infirmary wing as he was all cleaned and bandaged up. He was mainly getting the treatment as he saw me enter in there. Even though he wanted to get up and move around, I forbade him into doing so as I had a tray full of food from dinner earlier along with a huge slice of pie. It wasn't long until I spotted him in bed. Sometimes, I had to make sure that the protector had to be safe just like me as I gave my brother the food in the tray complete with a glass of milk and some utensils to eat with.

"Magda couldn't stop talking about how you nearly got nailed by a rawhead," I said.

"Well, the asshat had it coming when it was collecting kids just to seal up for its little collection," said Dean. "Saving those kids reminded me of the future that you and Reiko are raising."

"Who knows? You and Magda might start a family of your own someday."

"Sam, even though we might start a family, we still have a lot of stuff on our hands as soldiers."

"You may not tell the future right away, but the future can be coming towards you when you least expect it."

"Something tells me that you're valuing your self-worth just as much as your family."

"I told Yashamaru something in which that loving oneself can be narcissistic, but I was wrong about that one. Do you know what happens to those who balance the love from within themselves and others so readily? They float. They balance things just to prevent themselves from becoming broken. It is the best advice that I could think of."

"You're catching on, Sam." Dean takes a bite of his sukiyaki as he found it to be very tasty. "This is delicious! You went to a farmer's market to get those vegetables to make it, didn't you?"

"Dean, remember when I found that secret place that I found? I planted all those seeds everywhere and they grew all over the place, but all that time we were on Gehenna, someone tended to the garden in our absence, but sadly the one who watched over it, passed away, so her son's living with us until he comes of age. The boy's a Cat Sidhe, but he's been going to school just like any other kid."

Dean was thinking about the future of the twins that Reiko and I were expecting as he wanted to be there for us more than anything. It was his motive to shine as he would stop at nothing to make sure that we were protected from the wrath of the ongoing Demon War and other possible threats that were looming. By the time he finished up his dinner, he dug into the slice of pie as he was feasting on it in such a long time. He loved pie so much as he just wanted to get seconds right away.

"This is good pie," he said.

"Reiko made the sukiyaki, I made the pie," I said.

"You've gotten better, Sam. I bet that if another fair comes here, it'll be better than ever."

"Next month's the harvest fair. It's also the time when children dress up and go from house to house just to get candy."

"As long as they're not dressed up like astronauts, we're safe."

"Astronauts?"

"It's a past life thing that happened in the Elder Days, but let's hope that we have all our ducks in a row before we do anything."

I stared at Dean as he still had his sense of humor intact. He had a stronger constitution than me as he was considered to be soldier material after all. I only hoped that he would be safe next time he went on a hunting mission..., if there is one up at present...

* * *

**2. No Need for Clowns**

Dean and Magda were at a fair on Atreides as they were having fun after they snuffed out a rawhead on Zassel two days ago. On Atreides, it was the start of the Seaside Festival as there was a carnival complete with a funhouse, rides, fair food, games, and prizes. They were simply wanting a little time for themselves after that hunt as they were stopping at a Steakfest booth. Even though there wasn't an eating contest, Dean wanted to sample the food that was on display as he smelled the steaks cooking on the grill complete with the gigas lobster that was native to this planet.

"Check it out, it's an all-out surf and turf," he said.

"Something tells me that the surf and turf's catered to those who were strong at heart," said Magda.

"C'mon, Magda. It's all the beef and gigas lobster you can see on display just being grilled in the seasonings that were selected from."

"Gigas lobster is something that's a huge hit, but the price for it can be way too high sometimes. Over here on this planet, the prices are low, but in anywhere else, it's a luxury item just to be indulged by the very wealthy."

"Well, we'll plunder the pricey shellfish so we can have our surf and turf."

And so, Dean and Magda got out their money that they built on their stipends as they paid for the meal that was part of the all-you-can-eat buffet at the booth. Both of them had a lot of steak and gigas lobster on their plates as they were very hungry after travelling from Zassel towards here in the first place. The taste of the steak and seafood was something that they savored as they even finished up their food and were ready to check out the rest of the festival's specialties. When they spotted a funhouse, it had a clown's head painted on the front as an entrance was in the middle where its mouth was. Magda always had a thing for funhouses as she even viewed them as an extra training ground while being a cadet in the Order. When she went in, Dean followed her as they were right inside of the place full of surprises. They were having fun as they were even looking at mirrors that were distorted and everything.

"This is fun, but the mirrors are illusory," said Magda.

"I take it that you had your fill of these places," said Dean.

"It's a start of the training, but the rest of it picks up things you don't expect."

Dean and Magda continued to explore all over the funhouse until they saw something appear out of nowhere. It was a clown or perhaps someone that dressed like one as he was decked out in frilly circus clothing and garish makeup. The clown was something that had never been seen before by anyone as it was something that had been seen mainly by children. Dean decided to see more of what it could do until he saw it vanish without a trace. Magda, however, was aware of what was going on as she had a feeling that the clown would be something or someone different.

"That clown's up to something," she said as she was feeling suspicious.

"I have that feeling, too," said Dean.

"Although the fair here's still going, we need to be on our guard right now."

"Wait! I remembered something! Before Sam was banished on the fort on Gehenna, he told me about all sorts of monsters from the Elder Days and one of them that he told me about was a Rakshasa."

"A Rakshasa?"

"They came from Earth in the Elder Days, but one of them dressed up like a clown that spared the kids and kills the parents."

"Is there any way to kill one?"

"Yes, and it's a brass dagger just to gut that son-of-a-bitch."

Magda spotted someone standing in front of the mirror as it was none other than the masked figure from Zassel. When she saw him drop a large dagger on the ground, he disappeared again as she picked it up. It was made of brass as it was something that would stop the Rakshasa with. It was a surefire weapon that was useful as Dean picked it up and was ready to stop the monster in clown's clothing. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Magda being dragged into the mirror as he tried to get her free. With the dagger in his hand, he stabbed into the mirror as it let go of Magda already.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"I don't think I'll be going into any more funhouses anytime soon," she said.

"That clown's toast!"

"I bet that the masked figure would probably send another one of those fancy weapons next time."

"The brass dagger would do, but-"

"Dean!"

Without warning, Dean fell through a trap door as he landed on a soft pillow. It was a miracle that he landed on something soft instead of the floor as he got up on his feet. He was seeing the chamber of horrors from below as it was the Rakshasa's base of operations. It was horrible as he was seeing the trophies of those that were killed over the years. In his gut, Dean had to do something as he spotted the Rakshasa in front of him. It was the same clown that was ready to fight at him as they were already fighting in the room with the trap door from up above. Both hunter and Rakshasa were already trading punches as they were fighting all over the place. It was a battle of fists as Dean was getting nailed by the Rakshasa until he got out the brass dagger that he had in his hands.

He was ready for this moment until he saw the Rakshasa become invisible. He was in big trouble as he felt something tear at his clothes. He felt the Rakshasa's claws tear at his side and shoulder as he was wincing in pain. He had to stop the invisible Rakshasa as he saw a fire extinguisher on the wall. When he grabbed it, he was expecting the Rakshasa to come closer as he used the fire extinguisher on it. The monster in clown's clothing was visible after all as Dean finally used the brass dagger and stabbed it in the heart. He saw the Rakshasa crumple to the floor as he was reeling from the fight that he had with the monster in clown's clothing. Even though he stopped the monster, he was badly hurt as he was spotting a ladder near the trapdoor. When he climbed up, he spotted Magda towering over another Rakshasa in clown's clothing as she had a piece of jagged brass in her hand.

"You, too, Magda?" he said as he was staggering towards a wall.

"At first, there would have been one Rakshasa, but _two_?" she said as she was also tired.

"Looks like the Order's gonna have their hands full when we get out of this funhouse."

"You look like you've been wrestling a tiger. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I bet that Sam's gonna love what I tell him the moment we get to Alecrast."

Magda helped Dean up as they were getting out of the funhouse and back towards the ship. It would be a while before they reported to the local department that was housed in Kelmar Castle. The Rakshasa affair would be reported into the record books as Dean and Magda would never hear the end of it the moment they get off of Atreides and head straight to Alecrast as planned...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

Dean was still in bed as he was recovering nicely. He was in there to rest up after what he went through on Atreides, for the Rakshasa incident was something that could never be taken lightly, especially when it came to the ones that dressed up like clowns. It wasn't long until he saw me come into the infirmary wing as I was reading his other report on Atreides. The images of the Rakshasas in clown clothing slightly scared me as I had the same fear that my past life had. I was afraid of clowns as I suffered from what is known as coulrophobia or the fear of what I mentioned earlier. Still, I didn't let it get to me as I set the report on the table as I was staring at my brother, who was in dire need of getting his wounds cleaned and his bandages changed. When Dean sat up, he noticed me getting out the first aid kit from the nightstand as I was ready to clean the wounds that he sustained from the attack from the Rakshasa.

"You know, Sam, you don't have to play nursemaid to me," he said as he saw me cleaning the wounds on his body. "It's ironic that I faced off against a Rakshasa in a clown suit, but there's this feeling that our past lives faced something like this before."

"I'm still afraid of clowns," I said as I was starting to dread the very presence of them.

"You've been scared shitless of clowns when you were five years old and you're still spooked by them."

"Dean, having a fear of clowns isn't something to laugh at, but I can't let it get to me. Besides, I have more pressing things at hand."

"Yeah, whatever..., bitch."

"Jerk!"

I finished cleaning up Dean's wounds as I put clean bandages on him. He was recovering from his injuries as he wanted to get up and see Magda so they can play around in the Impala in the shed. Still, with me around in the infirmary wing, I forbade him from going anywhere until he rested up properly after going up against a Rakshasa on Atreides. It may be a long process, but I put my foot down as I didn't want Dean to fly the coop just yet, for he didn't lose his sense of humor after all...

* * *

**3. A Brush with the Past**

Dean was in the sickbay as he was being carted in by Magda and the other crew members. He was being bandaged up as he was being doused with antibiotics after having his wounds cleaned earlier. He was in bad shape as he nearly got killed by the Rakshasa in the funhouse on Atreides. He couldn't wait until he got back to Alecrast as he wanted to tell me about the monster that he went up against, but not now, for the nurse and the young Atreidian girl were on watch as they didn't let him leave right away.

"Son-of-a-bitch...," he said as he was in pain from his injuries.

"You shouldn't say dirty words," said the girl as she was checking up on me.

"Sorry, Tansu, I can't help it." Dean winces in pain as he was trying to get up. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Sammy about that clown that I fought."

"But I thought clowns were funny..."

"Not all of them. One of them was actually a Rakshasa that dressed up like a clown until I nearly got my ass kicked. Luckily, the masked courier from Zassel brought out a weapon for me to take Krusty the Klown out in a heartbeat."

Dean was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he was happy to be part of the Hunter Corps. Still, he was in constant pain until he saw the nurse give him a sedative to help him sleep. He was trying to stay awake, but the sedative overpowered him as he was asleep in his bed in the sickbay. He had to recover, for he had so much to tell me when he was about to go towards Alecrast soon enough...

* * *

Dean was dreaming as he found himself somewhere that had been long gone when most of the human population left Earth centuries ago. He was still in his soldier uniform as he got out his gun and machete in order to find out what was going on. He was in the original bunker of the Order of Letters as it had various things from the ancient days all catalogued for years. He wanted to tell me about the old bunker from his dream as he couldn't wait to wake up sooner or later, but all that discovery was about to come to a terrifying halt.

_CRASH! BANG!_

The sound of objects being shattered startled him as he sprinted to where the trouble came from. Laying low, he wanted to see what was going on as he peeked through the door of a room that was nearly closed. To his shock, he saw his past life with an axe in his hand as he even had the infamous First Blade in the other hand. His heart sank as he saw his past life full of malicious intent in which he was ready to hunt down something. He even noticed that his past life's eyes flashed black along with bearing the Mark of Cain on his right arm. It was like Sylvanus told him over and over again as he saw the malice in his past life's eyes as he noticed him towering over my past life, who was being pinned against the wall by something from the demon.

Dean was appalled by what he saw as he sprinted out of the way. He didn't want to interrupt the past as he wanted to wake up from the nightmare that he was suffering from. With several objects being knocked over, he was wanting to get out of this bad dream as he went into an empty room. There was no one there as he was ready to pinch himself awake until he turned around and saw his past life standing in front of him with the First Blade in his hand. His heart thudded in his ribs as he wanted to wake up from that nightmare right away.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" asked his past life as he pointed the First Blade at him.

"I know who you are," answered Dean. "You became a demon after you got ganked by Metatron from the Elder Days, didn't you?"

"Excellent deduction. You see, I was about to do away with a simple burden until _you_ came along."

"I know what happened to you because Sylvanus told me all about it over and over like a broken record."

"Let me get this straight, Jiminy Cricket, I enjoy being a demon and I will never be cured from such magic."

"I know all about _that_, too, because it was difficult when it was done. For starters, I hate to break it to you, but there's gonna be a time when you would end up being out of control that even your new BFF's gonna be scared of you. Also, I'm different because I know all about the Mark of Cain and that First Blade because of the reports that were made into the main headquarters of the Order. I was even told by the higher-ups that the new wielder of the Mark and the First Blade is hell-bent on serving the one you once killed. Yeah, I also know that my brother has all that raw power that would even eliminate the one with the Mark of Cain and that infernal jawbone because his days are numbered if further harm comes to my brother and his new family, for I will protect them just as your brother will stop at nothing to protect and save _you_. Think about what I say because this is the history that I had heard from time and time again."

Dean saw his past life lunge at him with the First Blade until he was shielded by the masked courier in front of him. To his shock, he saw the bunker change into a blank slate that resembled a piece of printer paper. He was staring at the masked figure as it had business with him, for it had a warning of trouble brewing in the distance.

"Man, my past life's a pain in the ass," he said. "I guess that this isn't the first time he was like that."

"That was your past life when he was reborn as a demon," said the figure as he took off his mask.

"Looks like the Guy Fawkes mask was too much for you."

Dean spotted the figure without his mask as he removed his hood. It was a familiar face from long ago as he was reborn as a supreme being. Even though his hair had changed from purple to a light lavender, his face remained a youthful one as he was even dressed in a grey robe. Dean had never seen anyone like the figure in front of him before as he wanted to tell me all about it when he woke up.

"It's good to see you..., Dean Winchester," said the figure as he stood still.

"So, you're the one who gave me those weapons on Zassel and Atreides, aren't you? I also know that you're Totsuka because you're one of the best weaponmakers that came from the time of the Elder Days."

"Dude, it's been two thousand years since my rebirth, but there's a malevolent danger coming in all forms to attack your brother and his wife."

"Let me guess, you sent Yashamaru and Castiel to protect them, didn't you?"

"They were seasoned beings, but there's gonna be a time when a much bigger danger is brewing that is bigger than the Leviathan threat and the Demon War combined. I also know that your brother will have eight children with Reiko: four boys and four girls, but they will bear the raw power that they will have at their disposal. Don't forget, the eighth and final child of Sam and Reiko will be the most heroic of all when he comes of age soon enough."

"Eighth child?"

"The one child that will possess the raw power in the form of a jeweled sigil along with the rest of his brothers and sisters... is Giles Winchester, the youngest son of Sam and Reiko. It'll take a matter of time to get to him, but there will be a shift in the balance soon enough..."

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Without warning, Dean saw Totsuka disappear as he woke up in the sickbay. He was still resting up as he was reeling from the pain from fighting the Rakshasa on Atreides. Slowly sitting up, he looked all over the place as he was back in the ship instead of the bunker from the Elder Days. The dream that he had was something that became a reminder of the past as it was also a reminder of the future as well. He had a new objective in mind as he wanted to safeguard me and Reiko so readily. He had his future relatives to consider as they weren't born yet right now, for they would be something that would be an instant legacy for the Order sooner or later. By the time he was fully awake, he noticed Magda coming into the sickbay as she was concerned for him.

"You look like crap," she said as she smiled.

"I know," answered Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "After tangling with Emmitt Kelly back in the funhouse, I'm sure as hell gonna wanna go and visit Sam and Reiko."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah, but all I want more than anything is to see my future nieces and nephews born on the spot. They may be born Half-Elves, but they're also gonna be part of the Winchester and Mitani bloodlines that are a good matchup."

"You're such a dork, but I hope that you stay in bed until we touch down into Alecrian space."

"Same here; besides, Sam's got a whole lot of stuff at his disposal, but he's also the underdog that came out on top from all that scrutiny over the years."

"Looks like Sam came a long way into becoming what he was truly meant to be. It's ironic that someone that got held back for so long is now knowing his true potential more than ever."

"He's got a raw power that would shift the balance of power in the planetary system. All we need to do for him is to give an extra push..."

Dean laid back down as he didn't let the pain get to him. He was ready to tell me the strangest notions that he had as he was also in dire need of resting up until he made a full recovery. Still, he was part of the Hunter Corps, but that didn't mean that he hadn't time to visit me in the castle, for he would see me again the moment he touches down on Alecrast soon enough...

* * *

**Right frickin' now!**

I was in my office as I was looking at the reports that Dean made. The incidents on Zassel and Atreides were more complex than I imagined as I saw the drawings of a masked figure on a piece of paper. There were also the drawings of the weapons that were given to Dean and his crew as they were a taser with silver wire and a brass dagger. Both weapons were created by someone that had been around in the Elder Days as I was looking into the journal that Dean coveted all this time. There had been pages of the one known as Totsuka being recorded in this ancient journal as he was considered to be one of the best weaponmakers since the legendary Samuel Colt back in the day. My mind was hard at work as I got up from my office and went towards the infirmary wing.

I noticed that Dean was up as he was dressed in clean clothes after getting a bath. I was aware that he would be walking about against Magda's wishes as he wanted to take a stroll out in the backyard for a little bit, especially when it came to seeing the Impala in the shed again. It didn't take long to notice as I had a feeling that my older brother would be overdoing his actions as he felt his whole body aching all over. Still, I had no other choice but to bring him back to his bed as I covered him up in the blankets that were there.

"Seriously, Sam?" he said as he was starting to get a little irritated.

"You're not going anywhere until you heal," I said sternly.

"At least you're not as bad as my past life."

"The one that became a demon?" Dean nods as I placed a hand on his forehead. "I know what we're dealing with. Remember that Kai battle cruiser that tried to attack us? There was the Mark of Cain painted on it, but the one threat that we have to worry about in the Demon War is the one called Hideyono Kuronaga. He's the one who has the Mark of Cain on him as well as keeping the First Blade with him everywhere he goes."

"About that... Sam, I saw my past life up close and he looked like a monster. He became reborn as a demon, but he didn't have a meatsuit like those run-of-the-mill demons that get exorcised the moment they step into a Devil's Trap. In my dream, I told him that he would be out of control and would even scare his handler as well. After that, I saw this masked figure who gave me the weapons to combat the rawhead on Zassel and the Rakshasa on Atreides. Furthermore, the guy had a name and it's none other than Totsuka from the Elder Days."

That name rang a bell as I fished out the journal that Dean had on his person since we left Gehenna months ago. I showed him the picture of a _Shinigami_ with dark purple hair and biker gear as Dean was stunned to see the picture of him. He saw Totsuka's picture as it had the same face of the figure that removed his mask. It was an omen in his dream that became more of something that was useful as the weaponmaker was known for his craft. He owed him big time as he wanted to return the favor someday. He wanted to find him once again and do him a favor for what he did for him back on Zassel and Atreides, for he was eternally grateful for the weapons that were given to him.

"Don't worry, buddy," he said. "We'll find you again... Just wait and see..."

"Are you talking about Totsuka?" I asked.

"Damn right! I owe him for helping me twice. When I see him again, I'll return the favor."

"So... the last weaponmaker has been cheating death, but we're gonna have to go to the main headquarters to visit someone who's in hiding from the Demon War."

"Why does it have to be Crowley?"

"He's the one that got shot by one of the nine children of Azazel, but the bullet was something that Totsuka made back in the Elder Days. All we need to find out about—"

Without warning, I turned around and saw an Orianthan courier standing at the entrance with a letter in his hand. When I took the letter, I saw the courier leave as I opened it up. To my shock, I saw that the letter came from Gehenna as there was something wrong at the fort. The place where Dean and I were taken to and lived at for years had been ransacked as I had a feeling that I would be going back to the lion's den someday.

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Dean as he saw me reading the letter.

"We have to go back, Dean," I said as I set the letter down. "We have to return to Gehenna..."

**To be continued...**


	29. Return to Gehenna, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 29: Return to Gehenna, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was another wintry day on Gehenna as everyone was busy rebuilding the fort since the Wendigo attack. It had been three months since the fort had been on the brink of destruction as it was nearly finished. With Sadie in charge of leadership, she was determined not to be cold to her fellow comrades who were coming from other planets just to fix the fort in such wintry conditions. It had also been a time of healing since she would see Castiel again after he healed her broken legs as she wanted some guidance from me, who was far away from this cold place. All this time, Sadie had acted cold against me due to the influence of her late father as she wanted to be more like him at first, but after hearing from Castiel when he healed her, she turned forward into a different direction as she vowed to hunt any form of Wendigo who dared to harm the innocent.

She didn't any more of her comrades and servants to be killed by the monsters that ravaged the fort months ago as she vowed to delve into the knowledge that was sealed up in that secret compartment inside. The dust continued to collect on the numerous volumes that were stacked on the shelf as Sadie grabbed one of the books and read through it. She thought about me as she once viewed me as a nuisance over the years being here at the fort, but after reading newspaper articles about me being an Elder among the rest of the higher-ups of the Order, she was starting to get a little jealous of me for marrying Reiko, but it passed due to what she would protect in the future. When she got out of the secret compartment, she saw several people screaming for their lives as she spotted the culprits that were invading the fort in the main hall.

She had never seen them before until now as they opened their mouths wide. The invading people that appeared were Leviathans as they were ready to capture the remaining members of the Order that survived the Wendigo attack. Sadie drew out her gun as she fired at one of them in which it bled black ooze. She had never expected those monsters to show up at the fort as they had other plans for the surviving comrades from the fort.

"Sadie Thrippe," said one of the Leviathans. "The boss wants you and all of your comrades to come with us."

"Go to hell, monster!" she cried. "We have been reeling from the Wendigo attack and we're not gonna go through that again!"

"Sorry, but all of you are going to be part of the buffet soon..."

"What the hell are you talking about? We're not going anywhere! This is our fort! We'll stop at nothing to defend it to the last one standing, do you hear me?!"

A gun was pointed at Sadie as she was out of options here. The group of Leviathans were ready to take the rare delicacies known as humans out of the fort and onward to where they needed to go. It was hell here as someone in hiding was writing a letter when the trouble came here to the fort. It was Tanei who was writing the letter as she gave it to the Orianthan courier that was waiting outside. She needed help from the rest of the Order as she gave the letter to the courier before she was caught on the spot.

"Please, give this letter to the Order. It's urgent!" she said desperately.

And so, the courier received the letter as he fled the fort and went towards his ship. He had to find help here right away before all of the survivors of the fort were about to be put into pens and become food for those infernal Leviathans that were operating in a domed city somewhere...

* * *

I was packing up some winter clothing as I was about to go back to where I was put into all those years ago. Even though I never wanted to go back to Gehenna, but I didn't have no choice in the matter, for the people in the fort needed my help right away. Still, I didn't want to leave Reiko behind as I saw her standing in front of me. She was nearing the end of her first trimester of her pregnancy as she was filling out nicely. I even saw the baby bump become visible through her dress as I just simply wanted to take her before going off to Gehenna, but I couldn't stand the chance of putting her into harm's way while going there.

"It's terrible that you're going off alone," she said.

"I know, but I _will_ think of you always," I said.

"This Gehenna..., is it dangerous?"

"Gehenna was where Dean and I were taken to after our father's funeral, but I didn't have much good memories there."

"Were there people who were cruel to you?"

"There was one that was on my case all the time, but he was killed by his children while going towards Harkonnen at the time. His youngest daughter's in charge of the fort, but I hope that she doesn't end up like him."

"Was she also cruel to you?"

"She was, but I didn't let it bother me. She's most likely to be set up with a match by the Rakuen Priesthood by now, but there's always the infernal Thrippe Family curse that occurs."

"Sammy, I know that Sadie was mean to you, but please don't leave her out."

"I'll do what I can to save her and the rest of the people at the fort. I read the letter from Gehenna and from the looks of it, the survivors from the Wendigo attack were all rounded up by Leviathans."

That last bit in my sentence shook Reiko to the core as she heard all about them. She remembered the presence of them in Thranduil Valley when they tried to turn the Terran population into the perfect food source, but their efforts were foiled by us from the Order of Letters. The Leviathan threat was something that could never be taken lightly as we had to stop them from turning the people from the fort on Gehenna into food. They had to be stopped, for we had to intervene before it was too late...

* * *

Yashamaru was sitting on the roof of the castle as he was seeing the leaves from the trees fall down. He was also dreading the moment that I would be going back to Gehenna where I lived at for many years before going back here to Alecrast. It wasn't long until he saw Bobby sitting there next to him as he was twitching his furry tail and looking up in the sky. The cat was no stranger to the Leviathan threat as he was once killed by Dick Roman in the Elder Days. Now, that they took action into enslaving the survivors of the fort on Gehenna, they have become such an infernal nuisance while hiding in the form of SucroCorp on Harkonnen.

"I take it that you still bear a grudge against the Leviathans," said Yashamaru.

"I always held a grudge against those idjits when Dick Roman killed me two thousand years ago," said Bobby. "It seems to me that those monsters are pretty much on the gluttonous side due to what they did back in the Elder Days."

"Totsuka and I remember it very clearly since the Leviathans stowed away in Castiel's body, only to cause him to melt into the water, where they possessed the people near that water supply."

"Sam's gonna have to face the monsters there on Gehenna, for he's about to go back into the belly of the beast soon enough."

Yashamaru and Bobby were still sitting on the roof as they watched the leaves fromt the trees fall on a crisp September evening. They were aware of the Leviathan threat and what it did long ago, for it was a reminder of what they went through in the past...

* * *

**Two thousand years ago in the past...**

Yashamaru and Totsuka were surveying the damage to Bobby's house after it was burnt down last night. They hadn't seen anything else like it as the house was torched by something. It was hell in the junkyard that Bobby managed as both _Shinigami_ saw something near a car that was flipped over. It was the sight of black ooze as it was on the undercarriage of it where it landed on Edgar last night. The Leviathan threat was in motion as it was like no other danger that ever encroached on the planet, for there would be danger in the form of a gluttonous monster that bled black ooze.

"So, that's where the Leviathan got smashed up," said Totsuka.

"The one that had the car dropped on him got away," said Yashamaru.

"I bet that the Winchesters and Old Man Singer are pretty much far away by now."

"Let's hope that they are far away."

_CH-CH!_

Yashamaru and Totsuka heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked as they turned around and noticed Sheriff Jody Mills standing in front of them. She had been through hell after not only getting an appendectomy, but was seeing the Leviathan threat in the hospital as she wanted to stop them after seeing one of them devour the organs of the woman that was in the room with her. This wasn't the first time she was seeing the unexplained firsthand as she lost her family during the time of the Apocalypse a year ago. This time, she didn't want to stand by and let those monsters devour any more patients that were being hauled into Sioux Falls General.

"Speak of the Devil, we've been hosed," said Totsuka.

"Wait, I know you two. You hang around Bobby Singer, don't you?" said Jody suspiciously as she put her gun down. "Well, you're too little, too late because his house got torched last night after I was rescued."

"Sheriff Mills," said Yashamaru. "Last night, you witnessed one of them eating the organs of your roommate, didn't you?"

"Dr. Gaines..., well, he _wasn't_ Dr. Gaines, but I know that he _ate_ somebody and I'm telling you the truth here."

"Sheriff Mills," said Totsuka. "The Winchesters and Old Man Singer have been out-of-state since this morning, but-"

Without warning, Jody heard her cellphone ringing. When she picked it up, she saw the name, "Dr. Tomoe Nishizaki," in bold letters as she picked it up and answered it right away. There was something going on as it was a job that was left mainly for Yashamaru and Totsuka to stop the Leviathans before they ate the entire population of Sioux Falls altogether

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is this Sheriff Mills?" asked a frightened woman's voice over the phone. "Please, you have to get to Sioux Falls General. Dr. Gaines and the hospital staff are eating the people in the morgue."

"You, too, huh?"

"Please, get here! The man that was once Dr. Gaines isn't human and neither is the nurse or administrator."

"Calm down, I've got help on the way. I'll be there as fast as I can."

Jody hung up her phone as she was ready to get back to the monster den that she came out of. Still, she was reeling from both her appendectomy and her encounter with the Leviathan that was once Dr. Gaines as she spotted Yashamaru and Totsuka standing in front of the Impala, which hadn't been driven since last night. They all had to get to the hospital as they had to get the Leviathans away from the patients that have died in their care (or in any case, eaten them).

"We'll take it from here," said Yashamaru as he got into the Impala.

"Don't you have a driver's license?" asked Jody.

"There's no time. The people in the hospital and the doctor who called you could end up being eaten by the monster that you saw."

"So, you're taking the Impala to go to the hospital just to take out that monster in surgeon's clothing, aren't you?"

"The monsters you saw are called Leviathans. They're intelligent, they fit in the shapeshifter pattern, and they have a ravenous appetite for human flesh. Bobby singer saw the one who turned into the surgeon in the hospital morgue in which there is no effect when he shot him with silver rounds. He even said they bleed black ooze."

"Is _that_ what the surgeon's called. I have to go there with you guys. I can't let Dr. Gaines eat anyone else like that windbag roomie I had."

"We'll flush them out just like that," said Totsuka as he was searching through the charred rubble and fished out a familiar object in a steel box. "It's a good thing that a certain _something_ didn't get torched." He opens it up as he sees the Colt and bullets still intact. "Well, are we ready to kick some ass?"

Without further hesitation, Totsuka put his helmet on as he revved up his motorcycle while placing the Colt and bullets into the compartment in the back. With Yashamaru fishing out a key with three kinds of metal on it, he placed it into the Impala as it molded into the ignition while starting it up. Even Jody tagged along as she got in on the passenger's side as she wanted to help the people in the hospital before they got eaten by the Leviathans before anything else happened...

* * *

The shift ended for the night at Sioux Falls General as a woman dressed in dark blue kimono and labcoat came out of there and was ready to clock out for the rest of the evening. She was someone that was dedicated into helping people as she still had her light teal hair put up in a ponytail. By the time she was on her way out, she was scared to death as she saw a dead body on the floor. She saw the carnage as it was a recently dead patient who lost his life from his injuries. Her suspicions rang true as she was even keeping tabs from Dr. Gaines when she discovered the real one in the morgue earlier. With her call made to Jody earlier, she was hoping that help would be on the way soon. Just as she was about to go towards the entrance, she saw something in the form of the hospital administrator as he got done feasting on a recently dead patient earlier.

"Dr. Nishizaki, I hear that your skin crawls when you see something like this," he said as he was feeling the hunger overpower him. "Oh, you might taste even better when you're prepared just to be eaten."

The woman known as Tomoe Nishizaki saw the administrator's mouth open up is it was one big maw that was ready to eat her alive. She was scared to death as she ran towards the supply room. She was hoping to God that someone would save her right away as she was standing next to some cleaning supplies on a shelf. The monster she saw earlier was hot on her trail as he finally made it into the supply room just to search for her. Tomoe was scared to death as she felt her heart pounding at an alarming rate. Without warning, she saw the Leviathan standing in front of her as he was ready to eat her entirely until he felt a bullet hit him in the neck when he fell down onto the floor. It was at that moment when she saw Totsuka standing in front of her with the Colt in his hand.

"Thank you..., for saving me," she said.

"Are you the one that called Sheriff Mills?" asked Totsuka.

"Yes... Is she here?"

"She's with Yashamaru right now. They'll be here soon."

"Behind you!"

Without warning, the Leviathan was up as he seized Totsuka by the arm and changed into him, but it didn't turn out that great. He saw the monster in his form as it resembled something between an Edvard Munch painting and a Picasso picture. He was ready to face the Leviathan directly as he drew out his sword in order to take it out.

"You, there!" he said as he was looking at Tomoe. "Get yourself to safety! I've got this monster!"

Tomoe obeyed him as she left the supply room. It was now Totsuka going up against the Leviathan as it had his form, but the rest of it looked as if was melted from being in the heat. Both _Shinigami_ and the monster were duking it out as they were knocking things over. With Totsuka being tossed first, he fell next to a bottle of Power Clean as it hadn't been used yet. He had an idea when he saw the misshapen Leviathan coming towards him with its maw wide open. When he turned on the spray of the Power Clean, it took him four tries to get it to work until he sprayed the monster in its mouth. He saw the Leviathan writhing in pain as it didn't like the taste of what it ingested earlier.

"Looks like I got a brand new weapon," said Totsuka as he was holding the bottle of Power Clean.

When he saw the misshapened Leviathan coming towards him, he grabbed his sword and cut off its head as it fell towards a shelf. Even though he decapitated it, he noticed that the head was starting to slowly come back to its body until he stuck it with a sword and put it towards a furnace. Opening it up, he threw the head into there as he shut the door and locked it. He was now going up against the Leviathan threat just like the Winchesters as he vowed to put them in their place if need be. It wasn't long until Yashamaru came into the supply room to see what happened in there.

"I take it that you went up against one of them," said Yashamaru.

"Yeah, it put up a fight, but they have a crappy time changing into one of _us_." said Totsuka.

"For a brief moment, they were once hard to kill, but you managed to kill one."

"The Leviathan threat now has an Achilles' Heel." Totsuka shows Yashamaru the bottle of Power Clean in his hand. "You see _this_? This baby's got a punch towards our floundering bottom feeders."

"I see now." Yashamaru sees the ingredients that are on the label of the bottle. "There's sodium borate in that cleaner."

"Sodium borate as in Borax?"

"Yes, our gluttonous enemies are susceptible to this chemical, but not anything else."

"As soon as we catch up to Old Man Singer, we'll show him what we got."

And so, both _Shinigami_ were ready to flush out the rest of the Leviathans that were lurking around the hospital as they were also ready to catch up with Jody soon enough. They were in this fight when the latest threat showed up as they would stop at nothing to lend their support to the Winchesters and Bobby Singer in order to stand up to this menace...

* * *

Jody was searching throughout the hospital as she was looking for Dr. Gaines, who was hiding somewhere snacking on some freshly killed patients in there. With her gun in her hand, she was tough as she didn't let the appendectomy get to her. Even after she recovered quickly from what she went through, she didn't let it bother her as she was ready to pop a cap into one of the monsters that have been lurking around in the hospital in plain sight. When she spotted a nurse coming out of the morgue, she became suspicious as she noticed that there was blood on her scrubs. Jody knew right away that the nurse was another Leviathan in human's clothing as she had to get her away from the human staff and patients.

"Sheriff Mills," said the nurse. "You should be home resting."

"After what I saw last night, I can't let Dr. Gaines eat any more people," she said as she had her gun pointed at the Leviathan. "I know what you've been doing and I'll stop at nothing to shut you guys down."

The nurse opened up her mouth wide as she was ready to eat Jody on the spot. Just as she was about to fire her weapon at the nurse, she saw Yashamaru sprinting with his _vajra_ in his hand as he opened the inner part to reveal a silver wire to cut with. With Jody firing a shot into the nurse, Yashamaru made a clean cut out of the nurse as the head came off. Spotting a plastic bag, he put the head into it as he used a warding paper on it when it turned into ash. Jody had never seen anything like as she saw the headless Leviathan leaking the black ooze out from its neck, for it was the same thing that was eating the patients in the morgue just like Dr. Gaines was doing with the roommate that died.

"I bet that Bobby Singer's gonna love _this_," she said.

"The worst is over for the time being," said Yashamaru.

"And what about Dr. Gaines?"

Yashamaru heard his cellphone ringing as he picked it up. He had a gut feeling that the infamous Dr. Gaines would fly the coop soon enough as there would be much bigger problems lurking in the dark in plain sight. It would only be a matter of time before it happened, but there would also be a time when the Leviathans would bite off more than they could chew if they weren't careful.

"Hello?" said Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru," said Totsuka over the phone. "Dr. Gaines just split. I even managed to find his stash of his midnight snacks back in the morgue. The guy's been working hard non-stop since last night, but his appetite's just like a parasite's."

"Sheriff Mills and I will meet you at the emergency room exit. What about the woman you saved?"

"She's probably hightailing it after what she saw."

"We better get going before anything else happens."

Yashamaru hung up his cellphone as he and Jody were on their way towards the exit to the emergency room. To their surprise, they saw Tomoe standing in front of them as she was thankful that help arrived in time. She was grateful that the nightmare in the hospital was over as she later saw Totsuka sprinting down the hall with his weapons and a bottle of cleaner in his hands. It was over for now as everyone was safe from the threat that came from Castiel's vessel as there would be a time when the head honcho of them all hatch a very dastardly plan indeed. Just as everyone was about to go outside, they saw Edgar standing in front of them as he didn't budge, for he was hunting the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, who left town when the house in the junkyard got torched.

"Yashamaru and Totsuka," he said as he stood firm. "I had a feeling that you would foil the operation that I hatched up."

"Where's Dr. Gaines?" asked Jody.

"Dr. Gaines is no longer here when I told him about all of you coming here to save the damsel in distress. You even had the gall to drive the Impala without the proper keys in it."

"Your head honcho has something nasty in mind due to the _Soylent Green_ crap you're about to pull," said Totsuka. "You won't last long because there will be someone other than us that will chop your head off."

"I beg to differ."

"You burnt down Bobby Singer's house, didn't you?" said Yashamaru.

"He is a threat and so are the Winchesters. Very soon, I will take my leave and go back to the boss for more instructions. You may enjoy your freedom as much as you like, but when we take over entirely, there will be nothing left of you."

The sound of a whistle was blown as everyone saw Edgar leave the hospital. When Yashamaru and the others got out of the hospital and towards the lawn, they were in for a long run as there would be a much bigger danger in mind.

"Looks like Edgar's not the type that can mess around so easily," said Totsuka.

"Is that man a Leviathan, too?" asked Tomoe.

"The one called Edgar is a demolitions expert and the right hand man to the one that leads them," said Yashamaru. "Wherever their base of operations are, the Winchesters must be warned about this soon enough."

"Winchesters? Wait! Last night, I saw two men come into the hospital: One of them had a head injury and the other one had a broken leg. Are they alright? I hope that they didn't get eaten."

"They didn't because I told Old Man Singer about what's been going on after Sheriff Mills gave us the info about the elusive Dr. Gaines," said Totsuka.

"Where are they, anyway?" asked Jody.

Yashamaru checked his cellphone again as he saw Otoka's name on it that's been calling. Earlier, he sent him on a mission to guard the Winchesters and Bobby from possible Leviathans as he even hoped that nothing bad happened along the way.

"Hello?"

"Yeeeeesssss?" said a familiar voice over the phone.

"Otoka, where are you and Samehada right now?"

"Right now, we're on guard duty after what the Bottom Feeders tried to do. By the way, there's a cabin that Old Man Turner left."

"I know; it's in-"

"-Whitefish, Montana. That's where the cabin would be. As for the Bottom Feeders, they can suck it for all I care."

"All of us know now that the Leviathan threat has been averted here in Sioux Falls, but the rest of them are hiding in plain sight due to what came out of Castiel. You should be careful about them. Their head honcho is the alpha one who is certain to do some damage soon enough."

"Well, we're in Wyoming right now, but are you gonna bring the Impala over so that Dean would stop bitchin'?"

"We'll meet you there in Rufus Turner's cabin when we get there."

When Yashamaru hung up the phone, he was now ready to check up on the Winchesters and Bobby as they were far away from Sioux Falls since this morning. The threat was real indeed as even Jody would stop at nothing to protect the innocent from something like that. When she saw Yashamaru and Totsuka be on their way, she was ready to make sure that no other monster would bring harm to the town indeed. As for Tomoe, however, she viewed the two _Shinigami_ as the ones that saved the hospital from the Leviathans as she waved goodbye to them when they left in the Impala and Totsuka's motorcycle. She hoped to see them again soon, for they would always be here in Sioux Falls time and again...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was on my way to the Hunter Corps ship as I was ready to go. I had a mission to fulfill as I went straight inside. I never wanted to leave Reiko all alone, but it was also going to be dangerous as I was thinking about her. Earlier, I said goodbye to her as I promised her that I would return here soon enough. It wasn't long until I saw Dean enter as he was still reeling from his injuries. He wanted to go on this mission to Gehenna as he was also determined to save the comrades of the fort from the Leviathans that invaded it. I was concerned for him after being injured by that Rakshasa earlier as he was eager to back me up either way.

"So, who brought all the dip and chips?" he said as he sat down in one of the seats.

"We're going back to the place that we were put into, Dean," I said. "It's ironic that we stayed there on Gehenna for years, but going back is something that we must face."

"So, you're going back into the lion's den, aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice here. Remember the Leviathans that were trying to take over Thranduil Valley by enslaving the population in order to become the perfect food source for their own needs? They're doing it again and this time, it's on the place that we were brought to years ago."

"And you're going back to the place where you've been labeled a doormat all your life."

"I don't like it as much as you do, but damn it, I can't let the Leviathans eat all our surviving comrades. We have to go there to save them and that's what we do best."

"And what is _that_?"

"We hunt things and save people and it's also the family business while being in the Order of Letters. We may not like the uglyness that we see, but we have to face it like men. If you want to fight, you have to be brave; if you want to protect, you have to be strong; if you want to survive, you have to endure."

Dean was flabbergasted at the fact that I had simply forged something within myself all those years ago. I was about to return to the very place where I endured such cruelty from Sylvanus since I was young as I also realized that I had to return to the belly of the beast sooner or later. Most of my years, I had been thrown under the bus while being there on Gehenna, but I had slowly forged my knowledge into a weapon that kept me sane and secure while I was a servant and cataloguer most of the time. I was going back not only to be put under such dismal trouble, but I had to save my comrades from becoming food for those infernal Leviathans that have invaded the fort. It wasn't long until I saw Shigeru enter into the ship as he was also ready to fight the Leviathans that have invaded the fort on Gehenna just like me and Dean. He was no stranger to the Leviathan threat as he helped me destroy one of SucroCorp's plants in one of the domed cities on that frozen wasteland.

"So, the chompers have went to extremes again," he said as he sat down in another seat.

"Yeah, but this time, it's at the fort," I said.

"They never learn, do they?"

"We're not gonna let them have their way for their gluttonous needs. They mainly do this just to enslave and feed on the humans and aliens that come in and out of this planetary system. I know that I don't want to go back there, but I can't abandon the people in the fort."

"Sam, we may be far away from that popsicle stand, but we're all in this fight. I know that you experienced the pain and misery at the fort, but you have to put it all behind you. The people there need you just as much as we do and we're not gonna let them be a part of the menu while we're still standing. Besides, we're the hunters that come to the rescue and we'll stop at nothing to keep the monsters at bay."

I was hearing Shigeru's words as I took them to heart. I was ready to face the fort on Gehenna as I was also about to go against the Leviathan threat that had been ravaging from its main base on Harkonnen. We all had to go there to Gehenna as we were all ready to fight the good fight head on. When I sat down, I was feeling the ship take off as I even noticed Kevin, Stuart, and Nicholas coming on board at the last minute. They were also ready to go as they had all the weaponry and Borax at their disposal just to take down the Leviathans soon enough.

"Looks like the weighty debt I owe is about to become a game changer," said Nicholas as he sat down by the piloting station. "It's ironic that I owe you my life, but being under Shigeru, it changed for the better when I was off finding ghosts. Hell, I even know how to salt and burn the bodies while doing it."

"Hey, you're going on your first monster hunt, so stay sharp," said Shigeru.

"So, what are we hunting?"

"We're hunting Leviathans," said Dean. "This isn't the first time that Sam and Shigeru faced them, but it'll be the third time soon enough."

"Well, third time's the charm," I said.

"You spoke like a true soldier," said Stuart as he sat down in his seat. "I knew that you woud go back to Gehenna."

"I may be going back there, but I won't stay there. I'm only going there just to stop the Leviathans from eating our comrades. I won't abandon them again like I did when I left. I'm not gonna let them die again. It's my reasons to redeem myself soon enough..."

And I meant it. So much was at stake as I was ready to go back to the place that I once called home..., or perhaps a chamber of trouble for me, but I had to save the rest of the people in the fort the moment I was ready to be there for them. I had to go there. I had to save my comrades from such a terrible fate. It was my reasons to help them the most, for the battle against the Leviathans was about to heat up really soon...

* * *

Reiko was sitting in the clearing as she was pining to see me once again the moment I returned. With her pregnancy showing, she was clutching at her stomach as she felt the twins moving. She wanted me to feel at her the moment I came back as she was starting to miss me already. When she saw the Hunter Corps ship take off from a distance, she shed a tear as she wanted me to be safe from harm. It wasn't long until Magda came along as she elected to stay behind just to watch over her until Dean and I returned from our mission. Even though she wanted to come along, but she stayed behind here at the castle as she didn't want nothing bad to ever happen to Reiko on the spot. She was a soldier that stood her ground, for she was ready to stand guard until we returned from Gehenna soon enough.

"Well, there they go," she said.

"Sammy..., please be alright," said Reiko.

"He'll be fine. All I worry about is Dean getting his ass kicked around by those Leviathans."

"I hope that he's alright, too."

Reiko continued to watch over the sky as she was praying for all of us to return safely. She was hoping to see me once again as she even watched the leaves blowing from the trees. Autumn was here as it was also time for both the harvest and school. When she saw Dirk come home from school, he was willing to look after her just he looked after his mother. It was the least he could do since we took him in as he was ready to go into the interior house.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Sam's on a mission right now," answered Magda. "He'll be back when it's over. Let's hope that he's safe from what's being thrown at him."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He went to Gehenna," said Reiko.

"Gehenna? I heard about that place. It's always a frozen wasteland there. That's when my dad disappeared. Still, I pray for him, but I doubt that he could still be alive right now."

"Dirk..., it will be dinnertime soon. I'll go and make something for all of us."

Reiko assured everyone that she would make dinner for tonight as she was going back into the kitchen. The autumnal wind blew as her long hair was billowing in midair. She missed me badly until she noticed that an earring was missing from her left ear. She had a feeling that I took it, but she didn't mind it as she was hoping that I would come back safely...

* * *

I was in my quarters as I was staring at the window in space. I was going back to Gehenna as I was ready to go and save my comrades from certain death. Fishing into my trenchcoat pocket, I took out the earring that I removed from Reiko's ear before I left as I was staring at the blue jewel that dangled from the silver stud. I wanted something to remind me of my wife as I would see her once again the moment I get back to Alecrast. I was starting to worry about her as I vowed to protect her when I got back from my mission. I had an idea as I found a long string on the table. It was a tough leather one that did nicely as I used my telekinesis to fashion the stud end into a loop. When I put it through the string, I simply put it around my neck as I tied the string tightly. I wore the trinket as I hid it in my shirt, for I didn't want to be embarrassed about wearing the earring out front. When I left my quarters, I was making my way towards the bridge as I was seeing everyone at work while the ship itself was in warp drive. When we reached a warping point, we took the chance as we went through and came out towards the frozen planets of Rietza and Gehenna.

"Well, Sammy, we're back in the lion's den again," said Dean.

"I know, but we can't let our comrades die under the Leviathans' cruelty," I said.

"We're lucky that we found a warp point, but we should watch out for the Army of Cain."

"They can't reach here, but their familiars often hide in the domed cities on Gehenna."

"Hey, we're on a mission right now, alright, but I forgot something..."

"What did you forget?"

Dean was wondering where his "Raise the Steaks" shirt would be until he realized something. Magda took it without telling him, but he didn't mind it, for he would come back and take it again along with the rest of her. I saw him smile as he was thinking about Magda so readily, for he would see her again soon enough...

* * *

By the time we landed on Gehenna, we all got out as we were bundled up and armed with our weapons at our disposal. We were surveying the fort as I led the way in front of it. The place itself brought back memories for me as I remembered every single day being here as a servant and cataloguer for many years. I saw the gate that was repaired as it had been damaged once since the Wendigo attack that occurred in my absence. By the time we got in there, we had a feeling that danger was lurking in the shadows after we saw the place empty. Still, I was scanning the fort as it was nearly repaired when the Wendigo attack occurred months ago.

"So, this is the fort," said Shigeru.

"It's where Dean and I were taken to after our father's funeral," I said.

"It's frosty here, but it's gonna be hell when we have to go up against those Leviathans," said Dean.

"I know those memories here very well." I was walking further into the main interior house as I went towards the doors. "It's a place of hell for me, but I always made sure that you were trained to be a soldier back then."

"Sam, where are you going?"

I didn't answer as I opened up the doors to the main interior house. The place was empty as it became a huge derelict. There was no one there as I surveyed the main hall. It was the place where I helped out with the servants as I later went towards the mess hall. It was also empty as I saw some of the tables turned over. Something had taken the surviving comrades as I feared the worst ahead. In a bit of nostalgia, I walked towards the window as I saw the same table where I ate at most of my life. It was something that I didn't see for a long time until now as I had all those memories that I could muster.

"I guess that you ate by yourself all the time," said Shigeru.

"I always ate at that table by the window," I said.

"It was always like that," said Dean. "Every year, Sam educated himself with all the books here in the fort, but every time he tried to push himself out of the hole he was in, he got shoved back in there by Sylvanus."

"According to Colchuvar, Sylvanus was always a hard-ass," said Shigeru.

"He was more than just a hard-ass. Every day, he got on Sam's case because he viewed him as someone that could never amount to anything. Every day, he punished him for things that he did out of curiosity. Hell, he even made him sleep in the chicken house for writing on one of the tests that were given to us soldiers. Sometimes, I tried to defend my little brother, but he always brushed it off like it never happened, but I know that it did. In a way, I'm _glad_ that Sylvanus got killed so he wouldn't torment Sam again, but I'm _not_ happy that his kids have sided to Abaddon's side so they can bring harm to my brother."

"Dean!" I yelled. "Now's not the time to be complaining right now. All we need to do is to find any possible survivors here that weren't taken by the Leviathans. Now, shall we get going?"

Dean nodded as I continued to lead the way into searching for possible survivors that didn't get caught by the Leviathans. With the team going into separate rooms, I was searching the inner corridors as I was going towards the way where my room was. It had been in repairs since the Wendigo attack as I found the secret compartment that I discovered before I was banished by Sylvanus. It was intact as it had all the knowledge I delved into once before. Even though I wanted to go in there to look around, I kept going as I went towards my room. It was empty as it was also cold from the weather. It brought back memories as I had been huddling in bed after having dinner and getting a bath, for it was something that I got used to.

When I left my old room, I continued to search for more clues as I saw footprints on the ground with the black ooze that came from the Leviathans that invaded here. Someone was here as I continued to follow the trail to where the footprints were leading to. I was hot on the trail as I also saw blood on the floor. It was a trail of it as I followed it into a different corridor where some of the barracks were. The place was in maintenance after the Wendigo attack as I found several doors broken. There was also the sight of carnage as I saw a dead body that was eaten when it I found it sprawled on the floor. The Leviathans had a little snack before leaving as they were determined to turn the rest of the survivors into the perfect food source, no thanks to the efforts of SucroCorp, that is. When I went into the recreation room, I found it to be empty as well as I wanted to find any survivors right away. Little did I know was that someone was watching my every move as I later turned around to see.

It was Sadie as she was different when she was standing in front of me. I had a feeling that something was wrong as her eyes flashed a glossy black. She was possessed by a demon as she was being used by that unholy thing inside her. I had a feeling that I would end up fighting her in such a derelict as this fort, for it was about to get ugly in mind...

**To be continued...**


	30. Return to Gehenna, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order**

**Chapter 30: Return to Gehenna, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**The Road So Far...**

When I left my old room, I continued to search for more clues as I saw footprints on the ground with the black ooze that came from the Leviathans that invaded here. Someone was here as I continued to follow the trail where the footprints were leading to. I was hot on the trail as I also saw blood on the floor. It was a trail of it as I followed it into a different corridor where some of the barracks were. The place was in maintenance after the Wendigo attack as I found several doors broken. There was also the sight of carnage as I saw a dead body that eaten when I found it sprawled on the floor. The Leviathans had a little snack before leaving as they were determined to turn the rest of the survivors into the perfect food source, no thanks to the efforts of SucroCorp, that is. When I went into the recreation room, I found it to be empty as well as I wanted to find any survivors right away. Little did I know was that someone was watching my every move as I later turned around to see.

It was Sadie when she was different when she was standing in front of me. I had a feeling that something was wrong as her eyes flashed a glossy black. She was possessed by a demon as she was being used by that unholy demon inside her. I had a feeling that I would end up fighting her in such a derelict as this fort, for it was about to get ugly in mind...

* * *

**Now...**

Dean was searching in the training grounds as he saw everything empty. There was nothing but carnage as he saw six dead bodies on the snowy ground all eaten and mutilated. He wanted to find some people here in the place where we once stayed at as he later saw a familiar yellow substance near the archery targets. It was sulphur as Dean had a feeling that there was a demon here. When he noticed a set of footprints that were in blood, he decided to follow the trail as it led back into the main interior house. He noticed that there was sulphur near the blood trail as he followed it even further. When he took the stairs to the second floor, he made it into the barracks as he saw the dead body on the floor. He was happy that it wasn't me as he had to find me right away.

To his shock, he noticed that something was wrong as he saw me facing Sadie in the recreation room. I was pinned against the wall as I was no match for the demon that possessed her. In a twist of fate, I felt my raw power awakening in full force as I saw something glowing from beneath Sadie's right arm. The demon that possessed her used a binding link on her as it wasn't about to leave her body so readily.

"It's been a while, Sam," said the demon that possessed Sadie. "I thought that you could _never_ come."

"You put a binding link on her, didn't you?"

"Right, geek boy; with this mark, I won't be easy to exorcise when I get done with you."

"Not entirely..." I used my mind to erase the binding link on Sadie's arm as the demon inside of her was reeling from the pain. "You may not be easy to exorcise, but I won't be easy to be pinned down so readily." I mumbled an Elven incantation as a Devil's Trap formed on the ceiling. "There's nowhere to run now since the binding link is gone." I was released from the demon's grip as I was on my feet. "You won't be going back to your handlers anytime soon."

Dean had never seen me in control of my powers in full force before as he saw the Devil's Trap glowing from above the ceiling. He even saw Sadie walking after suffering from her injuries months ago, but there was the demon that was inside of her trying to break free of the Devil's Trap that I made in order to keep it put into it. In certain volumes, I read about how demons can know your every move as they are also sadistic and spiteful in their dangerous head games, for I was about to perform an exorcism here in order to save Sadie from the demon's clutches.

"So, you're a married man now, aren't you, Sam?" said the demon. "I know that you were made for that High Elf woman who's carrying your baby, but what about the meatsuit I'm wearing? After being healed by Castiel, it was walking fine which suited me just in time to do a little damage to you and your Elven wife"

"You leave Reiko out of this," I snarled. "You and your fellow demons won't be laying a hand on me or her because of what we are capable of."

"I forgot to tell you, but this meatsuit was completely in love with you despite all the coldness that she displayed on you."

"You're wrong; Sadie always berated me just like her father, but I won't let you do anything to her."

"No, Sam, it's _you _who is wrong. This body was aching for you the whole time and you refused to acknowledge her. Hell, I can make her pull her pants and undies down and let her play with her clitoris in front of you. You'd get a rise when you see her go off on you. 'Ohhh, Sam..., watch me flow...' she would say when she gets there to fondle her nethers and I would keep on going until you broke... or perhaps I'll go and snap this meatsuit's neck."

"Don't you dare!" My temper flared as I was ready to incite the weapon of choice when it came to going up against lesser demons, the _Rituale Romanum_. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica._"

"DAMN YOU!"

"_Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" I saw the demon inside of Sadie being overpowered by the exorcism as it was slowly being exorcised from her body. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._"I felt blood running down my nose as I continued the exorcism without further delay. "_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!"_

I saw the demon escape out of Sadie's body as it fled the fort in a plume of black smoke. With the Devil's Trap vanishing, I was feeling exhausted as I was trying to maintain my balance. When I saw Dean run towards us, he helped Sadie up to her feet as he was carrying her out of the recreation room with me following from behind. We were facing dangers right and left, but we had to find the Leviathans and their location that they had as we were ready to stop them and save the rest of our comrades before they ended up on the menu.

When we went towards one of the rooms in the barracks, I saw Dean set Sadie down on one of the beds as she was exhausted after being possessed by the demon. She was feeling a hint of guilt being washed over her as she wanted to beg forgiveness for what she did earlier.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel awful, but you had it worse," answered Sadie.

"Hey, Sam just saved you from a demon," said Dean. "That damn thing even wanted you to masturbate in front of him and even snap your own neck."

"I was doing that?" I nodded sincerely. "And what about that demon? It's gone, isn't it?"

"The demon fled," I said. "Also, I was strong into exorcising it when it told me that you were in love with me."

"Don't start, Sam. I get it now. You love that Elf woman more than anything. I was weak when I became possessed by that demon."

"Perhaps there would be someone for you someday."

"I saw our comrades in the training grounds being eaten in front of me and I didn't do a damn thing when I saw those monsters invade the fort." Tears streamed down her cheeks as I saw her wipe them on her sleeve. "It's my fault! I should've never-"

"Sadie," said Dean. "You were possessed by a demon. Your actions weren't your own. We'll get those gluttonous sons-of-bitches when we see 'em. Just try to rest up, okay?"

"Those monsters... are hard to kill."

"Not entirely," I said as I wiped my nose with some tissue. "The Leviathans are susceptible to Borax or sodium borate. They can also be decapitated as well. We'll handle this. We'll get the rest of our comrades back, for it's a promise that I'm fulfilling so none of you could be in harm's way ever again."

Sadie smiled as she was experiencing some gratitude from me after I saved her from the clutches of the demon that possessed her. It was at that moment that she viewed me as a savior with the raw power inside me as she even saw a vision of me and Reiko with many children in her mind. She didn't want to steal me away from my wife as it wouldn't be right after all. She knew that I had a family on Alecrast as she vowed to offer support if need be. In a simple twist of fate, she got up as she saw a medallion with the Winchester sigil etched into it. When she put it around her neck, she viewed the medallion as good luck when it was the same anti-possession sigil that was worn in the time of the Elder Days. She didn't want to go anywhere as she vowed to defend the fort to the last person standing, for she had faith in us while we left the room and were ready to join the rest of the group.

"Be careful...," she said.

* * *

Dean and I returned to the main hall as we saw Shigeru, Kevin, and Stewart standing there for direct orders on our next move. It was then when we saw something that was torn from a suit. I recognized it directly as it had the SucroCorp logo on it. There was also the presence of a purple glittery substance on it as I recognized it long ago. It had been years since I knew of it, but I was aware of what had to be done first.

"So, that's the SucroCorp way of life," said Shigeru.

"SucroCorp? Didn't it get shut down ten years ago?" asked Stuart.

"It did, but it's now active again."

"What's with the glitter substance on the fabric?" asked Kevin.

"It's tradarium," I said as I identified the substance directly.

"How do you know?"

"It's a mineral that's been mined here and it's very expensive for one chunk of it to sell. I remember now because I once ran away from the fort when I was a teenager after being put through the abuse I suffered from Sylvanus. When I fled, I found a vast cave system in which it was an abandoned tradarium mine that hadn't been used for years. I know where to go now. Shall we get going?"

Everyone was flabbergasted to hear that from me as I was familiar with what was there on Gehenna. Still, we had a mission to fulfill as we had our weapons at the ready. It was the turning point in our mission as we had to save the people that were captured from the Leviathans that took them in the first place...

* * *

We were outside as we were out of the interior house and going towards the gate. We had our obligations to fulfill as we had to rescue our comrades before they became part of the Leviathans' menu. Leading the way, I sprinted towards a place where I ran away to once before as it was near a snowbank. It hadn't changed at all as I saw someone coming. It was a Leviathan as it was ready to attack us while opening up its maw to gobble at us. With my sword in my hand, I sliced off the monster's head as it rolled off into the ravine below. We weren't alone as we had to be careful while going up against those gluttonous fiends that had an appetite for human flesh.

"So, any more bad memories?" asked Dean.

"I know this cave very well," I said as I went towards the entrance. "It's also where the Leviathan plant is."

"Well, we have the weapons that are needed to kill them," said Kevin.

"So? We're going in there with our heads held high," said Shigeru.

"Our comrades are in there," said Stuart.

"Not entirely," said a familiar voice as he was standing in behind us with Nicholas in tow.

And so, we were there as we saw Colchuvar taking the lead as he walked towards the entrance. He was most likely to go up against the Leviathan threat in the cave as we all followed him inside. It was a vast network of caverns as we were treading in dangerous territory. By the time we entered even further, we saw a factory that resembled a sale barn for livestock as we noticed all of our comrades being put in there in pens. It was the compound in Thranduil Valley all over again as we saw some of the Leviathans observing the people in there so readily.

"Those bastards," said Colchuvar as he was itching to get out his Claymore. "They resorted to something like this before with the humans there on Harkonnen ten years ago."

"You saw this before?" asked Stuart.

"It was then when the Tang brothers and I stormed in there to investigate some suspicious activity at the behest of the Chancellor back then. It was hell in there when we saw some of the humans being force-fed on food that had been spiked with an additive just to make them slow to react. I went in first to shut down the compound and held SucroCorp accountable for their ethics practices. By the time we came in there, we saw some of them being sent to the feeding rooms just for those gluttonous bastards to snack on every day."

"What happened to my father and Uncle Lawrence?" asked Nicholas.

"They knew what to do when they came in with the Borax at their disposal. When we got through with all of them, most of them went underground, even at the cost of my leg, which is now a prosthetic appendage due to what I went through. With the compound blown up, we all made it out alive, only with me losing a leg from those ravenous sons-of-bitches. By the time we all got back to the main headquarters on Alecrast, we were hailed as heroes for our efforts, but we had a feeling that things that remained buried had a tendency to come back soon enough."

"And they did," said Dean. "We're not gonna be sitting around to become Leviathan chow. We have a job to do and we're here to kick some ass."

Dean made his point clear as he was armed with the same weapons like all of us. I also went into the compound as I was ready to take the lead into putting a stop to the Leviathans' plans that were in motion. We had to hurry and free everyone as they needed us to set them free, for this place brought back memories for me from long ago...

* * *

**Many years ago on..., you know...**

I was in my room after I was doing my work as I became tired from the duty that I had on me. Earlier, I was being punished for getting into the rooms in the barracks while I was making sure that everyone had clean bedding to sleep in when they came back on training exercises. When I was ready to resume my work, I saw Sylvanus standing in front of me as he shoved me against the wall. The impact bruised my shoulder as I was reeling from his nastiness against me. He was gunning for me as he didn't want me around after being here for six years.

"You were in my office again, weren't you, Sam?" he snarled as he seized me by the scruff of my kimono. "My office is off limits to anyone, including servants!"

"But one of the servants were cleaning it just like I was," I said.

"You worthless little maggot! You're nothing but a burden! You make me sick!"

"If I make you sick, then I should leave this place and never come back!"

I ran towards my room as I grabbed a backpack and stuffed some things into it. I wanted out of this fort as I hated being here. There was nothing for me but work all the time as I simply put on some boots and a coat while I fled into the main hall. I couldn't take it anymore as I finally left the fort and set off into the frozen tundra. Gehenna was nothing more than a frozen wasteland as it didn't have any warmth. I wanted to go far away from the fort as fast as I could as I found a cave that hadn't been used in years. I viewed it to be my new home as I had gotten sick and tired of Sylvanus' cruelty, for it would be a place where I would end up being there for the rest of my life.

The wintry cold blew all over the cave as I went even further and found something from below. It was a vast system of caverns as it even had carts and train tracks that were abandoned for years. I viewed it to be something that would be feasible as I later found an old storeroom that hadn't been used in years. There was stacks of firewood that was put up nicely as I took some and was ready to make a campfire. With a small vial of lighter fluid in my hands, I squirted it on the firewood as I got out a match and lit it on the pile in front of me. The fire ignited as I saw it burning brightly. I was grateful that I found this cave as I was warming myself by the campfire that I started.

"At least that no one would find me here," I said to myself.

And I was hoping that no one would ever do. I continued to warm myself by the fire as I felt the cold air freezing the cave. I had a feeling that I couldn't last long here as I walked towards one of the carts where I curled up in. I was tired as I just wanted to go to sleep. Closing my eyes, I was asleep as I was dreaming of the castle on Alecrast. I was worrying about the garden there as I had a feeling that someone would pick into it sooner or later. I wanted to return home where the warmth was there and the trees ever green. I hated living on this frozen wasteland as I just wanted to dream some more about the land that we were born on, for I would soon go back there someday...

* * *

I woke up as I later found myself in the hospital wing while I was newly cleaned and dressed. I wanted to go back to the cave as I didn't like being at the fort because of Sylvanus' cruelty. I hated being at the fort every day as I just wanted to leave right away after that. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the physician come into my room as he was concerned for my health. He was there just to check up on me as he got out his stethoscope and was ready to listen to my vitals. I still wanted to leave as I was barred from doing so when I had a thermometer shoved into my mouth. I had no idea how I was brought back here in this chamber of horrors, but I was there just to be the doormat that was swept under the rug. By the time I saw the physician take the thermometer out of my mouth, he looked at it as I was running a very high fever.

"So..., I'm back in the lion's den again," I said.

"You shouldn't ramble too much," said the physician.

"After this, I'm going back to that cave."

"No, you're not; all I know from you is that you're running a high temperature of 103.4 right now. It was sheer luck that your brother found the trail of footprints before the snow erased them. Also, Ginryu Ashizoka's here, so there's nothing to fear."

"Yeah, but he's probably praising everyone else but me."

"According to the higher-ups, you possess something that could be useful to all of us and you."

"It's that jewel on my forehead, right? Forget it! I don't have crap! The higher-ups are insane to say that I possess a power in me. I'm _not_ that special, you know!"

"Yes, you are, Sam," said Ginryu as he appeared in my hospital room. "You have a power that makes you unique."

"Sorry, but I'm never special to begin with. I'm just a doormat and a stepping stone. If I were that unique, then why does Sylvanus target me every day?"

"It's because Sylvanus doesn't understand what you could do for us. You're special because of what you have in you."

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Anger flared in me as I just wanted to leave the fort right away. "Didn't you hear Sylvanus over and over again?! I'm worthless and I don't deserve to live! As for that so-called raw power, it's nothing but crap! You higher-ups think I'm special, don't you?! Well _I _don't think I'm special. The only ones that are special are the soldiers who train here all the time! I'll never amount to anything no matter what I do! I'd rather be put in a dark hole and rot there! My raw power isn't real at all!"

Ginryu slapped me in the face as I felt the sting of the blow touch my hot cheek.

"You listen to _me_, Sam Winchester!" he told me as he stood firm. "That raw power that you have is real and it could be beneficial to you and everyone around you. You deserve to live, Sam. You may think that you're not special, but you're wrong about it. I see you there working after your studies and you get pushed back every day. I see you there either playing with that red ball or sitting in your room without any firewood in your room to warm yourself with."

"That's what Dean says." I felt a tear fall down my hot cheek as I just wanted to fade away in the background. "He's the better bet because he's training to be a soldier. I can't keep up with him even after reading every book in the fort. I'm not worth anything. All I am is nothing but a burden."

"That's not true, Sam. You matter because you are loved. Just recently, you found a fresh vein of tradarium there in which made it possible to sell just to keep this fort up and running. Still, I'll come here from time to time in order to check up on you, but please don't fade away." I saw Ginryu fish out a book that came from the time of the Elder Days as he gave it to me. "This book can teach you how to stay sane in the lion's den. It'll help you pull through when you fall in the cracks. You're familiar with the languages that you see in the books, but you can also master what you can learn. Still, even if Sylvanus punishes you for trivial things, I can put you right back in line, is that understood?"

I nodded sincerely as I saw Ginryu leave the hospital room. When the physician resumed his examination with me, he was listening to my heart and lungs as he was aware that I caught a cold while being in the cave. Still, I had to endure Sylvanus' cruelty again, but I had something to read as I was ready to take the knowledge from it to heart. It was a book that was written in Sanskrit as I started reading it. I was happy to read this book as I wanted to stay sane in the fort for the next years.

"I take it that you like that book," said the physician as he put away his stethoscope.

"It's an interesting book," I said. "It's an old Buddhist manual about endurance and I sure hope that I remain sane here."

"Well, it's better than going out in the tundre. When Dean went looking for you, he noticed you in that tradarium mine that had a fresh vein of the mineral in which some of it was sold to the highest price imaginable. At least the sale would be more than enough to keep us from freezing to death."

"I guess that I'll be here until I die, then."

"If you stay here, then Ginryu will be checking up on you sometimes. Besides, you have a raw power that does more than just be a nuisance. You might even be a much powerful being than anyone here."

And the physician was right. I did have that raw power in me as I even vowed to remain calm and not fall under the surface. The book in my hands was something that I took to heart as I vowed not to go insane from being under Sylvanus' cruelty, for he didn't understand what I was capable of in the future...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was on the warpath as I spotted two Leviathans coming towards me. When I got out my sword, I sliced off their heads as they fell to the floor. With their heads turning to ash, I saw the two headless Leviathans just laying there as I was still ready to save the rest of my comrades that were held prisoner. I was further into the compound as I spotted a familiar additive bubbling in a vat. It was the same liquid that I saw at the plant in Gurusha as it was about to be added into the food that the prisoners were about to eat. I had to do something as I took out my gun and shot at the vat in which the additive leaked out of it and onto the floor. With the additive emptied out of the vat, I was on my way to the holding area as I was ready to free the prisoners.

By the time I went in there, I noticed Chomaru cowering by a toilet in the cell as he was starting to lose all hope until I arrived to save everyone. He got up as he saw me there with my weapons in my hand. He was captured like the rest of the survivors of the fort as he saw me use my raw power to dissolve the bars on all the cells. The people that were put there were free as they were ready to go back to the fort as they wanted to get away from the Leviathan deathtrap.

"It's been a while, Sam," said Chomaru.

"We have to get out of here," I said.

"Well, let's hope that no more of those monsters show up."

And Chomaru spoke too soon as we all saw several Leviathans standing in front of us. They didn't want us to leave as they opened up their mouths and were ready to eat us until we saw the automatic sprinkler system go off. The Leviathans were burning as the system was drenching them with Borax. I had a feeling that Shigeru and the others had a hand in that move as I was grateful that the Leviathans in front of me and the prisoners were melting. It was the _Wizard of Oz_ moment that did it as the Leviathans were like the Wicked Witch of the West when she got doused by Dorothy with the bucket of water. They were melting as they were no more when they became blackened bodies that fell to the fatal dousing of sodium borate that was activated through the sprinkler system.

By the time I got all the prisoners out, they were getting out of the compound in droves as they were outside in the cave that I found years ago. It wasn't long until I saw Dean and Shigeru coming out of the compound along with everyone in the team as they were running for dear life. I had a feeling that something else was going to happen as I saw the compound explode in one big boom in which it exposed a gaping hole above the cave ceiling. We were victorious in our fight against the Leviathans as we were ready to escort the prisoners back to the fort soon enough.

"Well, Sammy, what did you think?" asked Dean.

"You did good," I said.

"Colchuvar was the one that directed us to put the bombs all over the place," said Nicholas as he was reeling from his first battle against the Leviathans. "Herschel's gonna flip when I'm gonna tell him about ganking those bottom feeders."

"Don't get your hopes up," said Shigeru. "We may have stopped the Leviathans from taking over Gehenna, but we're gonna have to hit them where it hurts the most."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stuart.

"The main base of operations where the Leviathans operate at is the main branch of SucroCorp on Harkonnen. We're not gonna stand by and let them eat everybody just to satisfy their monstrous appetites. We need to hit them hard at their endeavors before we become part of the menu and it's not gonna end until SucroCorp is wiped off the face of the galaxy."

"We hear you there," said Kevin as he was holding his weapons. "Those things are dangerous after taking some of them out in that compound." He later notices a vein of tradarium up on the ceiling as he had a feeling that the mineral would be sold to the highest bidder. "Well, at least we'll get rich before we get back to Alecrast."

We were triumphant into stopping the Leviathans from eating the rest of the people from the fort as we were about to return to Alecrast. It was a blow to another operation that SucroCorp was conducting as we had to make sure that no one here would be eaten ever again...

* * *

Sadie was outside in the yard of the fort as she was on the lookout for possible monsters that would show up without warning. Even though she stood behind, she simply salted and burned the remains of the comrades that she lost as she said a prayer vigil to them earlier. She didn't want to live in her father's shadow anymore as she vowed to train the rest of the people in the fort to fight the monsters that came from the Elder Days, including demons. Speaking of demons, being possessed by one was a wake up call in the making as she was holding the medallion with the Winchester sigil around her neck. She didn't want to take it off after what she went through as she even noticed something approaching in the distance. She saw all of us coming as we brought the people from the fort back to where they came from. It wasn't long until Tanei came out of hiding as she saw me leading the group into the fort directly. I was the protector that stood firm as I didn't want anything bad to happen to the ones that all of us saved.

The people in the fort were returning as they made it past the main gate. We also made it into the main gate as we were given a hero's welcome, for I was also given the recognition and respect that I didn't have here years ago. It was one of the greatest victories that came to me as I was garnering my place here as the hero of Gehenna due to my many reasons to free the prisoners along with Dean and the others sabotaging the efforts of SucroCorp in the process. By the time we all got in there, we noticed Tanei sprinting towards us as she even hugged me for being there when all hope was lost.

"I knew that you would come back," she said as she had tears in her eyes. "You helped us when we needed you the most."

"I came back, but I have to go back to Alecrast soon," I said.

"You're leaving again?"

"This place may be my home over the years, but I'll come back again to see improvements here. All you need is to have faith."

"Do you have a home somewhere?"

"I live on Alecrast, the place where Dean and I were born into. I also have a wife who's waiting for me and I vowed to come back soon."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes, and she's expecting something precious right now."

"I see..."

Tanei was grateful that I was happy in my own right as she was determined to do the same here in the fort. It was also then when she saw Chomaru sprinting towards her as he picked her up and held her in his arms. The rest of the comrades in the fort were happy to be home as they even vowed to train in battle against any form of threat that was being hurled at them, for they wouldn't let another monster threat harm them again...

* * *

There was many celebrations in the fort as Sadie was surveying everything here that was going smoothly. With the tradarium mineral sold for a high price, it was more than enough to keep the fort happy as they even had a lot to do here on this frozen wasteland known as Gehenna. She didn't want to live in her father's shadow anymore after being possessed by a demon as she wanted to make sure that the soldiers would do more than just hunt aliern lore. The monsters from the Elder Days were hiding in plain sight as they would end up attacking the innocent without warning, for Sadie would be ready to stop them soon enough. By the time she went into the mess hall, she noticed me sitting at my usual table as I was eating my meal. She always saw me there when I was still on serving duty then, but she didn't want me to eat alone.

"Aren't you gonna eat with the rest of us?" she asked.

"I'm used to this," I answered.

"You can't just be the odd one out anymore and besides, Dean's been waiting for you to join us."

"Sorry, there's no room."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean. "There's plenty of room at the table, now c'mon and get over here."

I got up from my usual place as I sat down beside my brother for the first time in a while. I had never ate at the main table before as I was eating the tender gigas beef roast that had been prepared so nicely. After all this, I was most likely to be going back to Alecrast as I was fiddling with the trinket around my neck. It was Reiko's earring as it was a reminder not to forget about her. I was thinking about her every day as I wanted to see her again after this, for I had a lot of responsibilities to muster. Being in the Order of Letters was more than just my duty, it was something that I had at my disposal as I was something that was special after all. I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't fading away in the background anymore, for I had a lot more to handle soon enough...

* * *

The next morning, we were all rested as we were ready to go. I led the way as I went inside of the ship that was going towards Alecrast. I was aching to see Reiko again as I wanted to feel at her soon enough. By the time I saw the rest of the group entering into the ship, we were ready to go as we fulfilled our mission. When I entered into my quarters, I was fiddling with the trinket around my neck as I was more faithful to Reiko than anything and I really meant it. Everything was changing around the fort on Gehenna as I bid goodbye to the place that I once called the lion's den or perhaps the belly of the beast. When the ship took off, I looked out the window as I saw Sadie standing on top of the wall standing firm against any form of monster threat that lurked in plain sight. There was fresh hope on Gehenna as the soldiers there would soon be called into service into stopping monsters from the Elder Days from harming the innocent, for I was the one that took charge into bringing hope back on Gehenna.

Even though I left the frozen wasteland again, I had pressing duties at home and at work as I was a member of the Order and and Elder, for I was most likely to be seeing Reiko once again. When I went towards the window again, I was staring at the stars in space as I saw my wife's image standing in front of me. I saw her clutching at her stomach as the twins in her body were progressing nicely. I wanted to see them once again as I vowed to come back and watch over them the moment I was coming back to Alecrast soon enough...

* * *

Ginryu was on his way into the holding cells as he was ready to visit a certain demon that was being held there since he was being deposed. He was aware of Crowley being under house arrest as he entered into the cell where the former King of Hell was being detained. It had been two months since Crowley had been detained as he still feared for his life after what happened. Still, he wanted to get back to his throne, but after being shot at, he didn't want to risk it again after being deposed by the Children of Azazel.

"So, how's Moose 2.0 doing?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern, Crowley," answered Ginryu. "Besides, you're still under house arrest after what happened to you."

"Well, this isn't the _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ with its champagne wishes and caviar dreams, but it's better than being shot up by those yellow-eyed buggers."

"You still haven't lost your sense of humor yet, have you?"

"At least it's better than going insane in this cell."

"In recent months after you were deposed, your main nemesis, Abaddon now has an army of her own in which the emperor of Kaijirin complained that one of his battle cruisers were stolen and later destroyed in which had the Mark of Cain painted on it."

"So, Carrot Top's plan into killing Moose 2.0 and that Elf woman has already gone into effect after all. I bet that Winchester Jumbo-Sized is gonna be scared out of his wits the moment he sees Abaddon and her little posse coming after him."

"In the last report on Gehenna, Sam and his team just recently prevented another Leviathan threat in which the human population there were about to be eaten by those monsters. You're no stranger into being involved with the Leviathans in the time of the Elder Days in which you wanted Dick Roman to join up with you, only to have him reject you."

"Oh, I've had too much of Dick anyway back then. Now, we're dealing with SucroCorp all over again."

"SucroCorp was active once on Harkonnen ten years ago until it was brought to an end thanks to the efforts of Colchuvar and the Tang twins. Even though he stopped them, they had a chance to go underground until ten years later. This time, SucroCorp's active once again on Harkonnen, but under the management of the company's CEO, Midori Kurohana. She's dangerous, but we should be firm into putting a stop to her soon enough."

"Now, there's a bitch that could give Dick a run for his money."

"Our affairs may be in order, but still, we need to be firm into stopping the Leviathans in their plot into turning everything into their food source. Three attempts were made in that: twice on Gehenna and once on Alecrast. It would only be a matter of time before anything else happened, but our efforts are to be shutting down SucroCorp once and for all."

"Now, _that's _something that I was eager to hear."

Crowley raised his glass of scotch in the air as he saw Ginryu leave his cell. Even though the Demon War was still raging on, there were more pressing problems in mind as the Leviathan threat was going too far as we speak. We all had to be ready, for everyone would end up going towards Harkonnen in order to stop SucroCorp's dastardly plans, but it would take a while to do so...

**The End... or is it?**


End file.
